Aftermath: Daemon's Chosen
by LadyBard
Summary: The sequel to The Daemon Conflict. The war is over, now the followers of Daemon execute their plans for revenge. **COMPLETED**.The author apologizes for the HTML but the upload system seems to rearrange it.
1. Changes

AFTERMATH: DAEMON'S CHOSEN

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Authors Note:Hello again!I now present to you the sequel to The Daemon Conflict, _Aftermath: Daemon's Chosen_.This story takes place in two time periods, approximately seven of our years and about a month after Conflict.I hope to make this a trilogy, tying up every loose end in the final story.Many changes have taken place in Mainframe.You'll get a see a glimpse of them.But enough talk.You know the drill, what's Mainframe's is Mainframe's and what's mine is mine, don't sue me, I don't have any money, yadda, yadda, yadda.That said, enjoy!Comments and critiques to [ladybard3@home.com][1].And as always, flames will be deleted.Rated PG13 for some profanity and certain situations.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

CHAPTER ONE

CHANGES

** **

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_The present_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**"GOOD -- MORNING -- MAINFRAME!"**

** **

**"Yes, it's your eye in the sky, Mike the T.V. --,"**

** **

**"And his lovely assistant Lucida Sans --,"**

** **

**"Bringing you up to the nano news coverage of the comings and goings of the citizens of the mighty metropolis known as Mainframe!"Mike chattered, "But wait!Whom do I spy with my eye in the sky zipping his way along Baudway to the Bookmark Tower?The one and only; home for summer break from the prestigious Science Academy at the Super Computer; Enzo Matrix!"**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**"Mike," seventeen-hour-old Enzo Matrix shook his head and smiled as he expertly piloted his zip board down the busy thoroughfare.Even after all this time the T.V. hadn't changed.At least he was out of Bob's hair now, reporting for Mainframe's news station.In fact, Mike had actually found someone who could tolerate him, a pretty binome reporter by the name of Lucida.The two were inseparable (and equally inquisitive) often sticking their noses where they weren't wanted or belonged.**

** **

**But today, nothing would bother Enzo.He now had three whole minutes to spend with friends and family.It would be the first summer in three, having spent his last few vacations abroad, but now with his wanderlust temporarily appeased, Enzo Matrix had come home.**

** **

**He hadn't been quite sure what he was going to do, but recently, the problem had been solved and Enzo found himself on his way to the first day of his dream job.**

** **

**He had Melissa to thank for that.He sighed as he thought of her.He missed her so much, but as he was pursuing his dream, so was she and would be back for his birthday celebration anyway.**

** **

**Mainframe's newest and most famous structure, the Bookmark Tower, rose majestically against the backdrop of the blue sky, a testament to everything that Mainframe had accomplished since the Daemon Conflict.It was as tall as Megabyte's Tor had been; a circular structure made of shimmering blue metal complete with a landing pad on the roof.Even as Enzo approached, he could see the various shuttles and transports maneuvering to make safe landings.**

** **

**The tower housed an eclectic array of offices, shops, and businesses.The penthouse was his destination, where the offices of Matrix Enterprises were housed.Again, he shook his head with a smile admiring his sister more for not only bringing Mainframe out of financial ruin but also being solely responsible for its rise to prominence.Matrix Enterprises held businesses all over the net.He had often teased Dot about her "dabbling".**

** **

**Enzo landed at the main entrance to the tower and paused to bend down to examine the gold plaque embedded into the wall.Engraved on the metal were two symbols, a mouse and a star.Enzo chuckled.They couldn't just write their names, they just had to be different.The Bookmark Tower was Mouse and AndrAIa's brainchild and they were proud of it.Well, they had reason to be.**

** **

**Enzo tapped a button twice on his belt and accessed his organizer.His pride and joy (and the invention that had won him the highest award at school) the organizer was a hands-free device, literally floating in an invisible stasis field of Enzo's own design.It was notebook type, like Mr. Christopher's, and he could literally run Mainframe through it.Even more so than Dot, his organizer never left his side.**

** **

**With his organizer open, Enzo walked past the binome desk guard (who was used to seeing him walking and computing at the same time) and entered the lift that would take him to the penthouse.It was full as usual and someone had coffee, which reminded Enzo to stop at the Café on Level 16 and pick up some.Well, cappuccino for them.Dot had teased him about getting her hooked on the stuff in the first place.**

** **

**After making his stop Enzo entered the lift again which was almost empty now, the closer he came to the penthouse suites at the top floor.Munching on a chocolate frosted donut, Enzo stepped from the lift onto the thick burgundy carpeting (Hex had decorated and nobody was random enough to argue) and slowly progressed towards the offices he would be sharing with Dot.**

** **

**Someone was just coming out of the main reception area and Enzo froze at the sight of him.**

** **

**Matrix.**

** **

**His brawny double hadn't seen him yet, stopping to talk to one of the security guards.Enzo searched frantically left and right, finally opting for one of the empty offices a few steps back down the hall.Enzo retreated and slipped through the door.**

** **

**He felt it happening and he swore in frustration.A chill pervaded his body.He pulled one of the cups of hot cappuccino from the bag and closed his icy hands around it and swore again.**

** **

**After all this time, after everything, it still happened.These 'cold flashes' whenever he saw his counterpart.No one knew he was still having them.He supposed Melissa suspected but she never said anything.He couldn't stand what he thought was his one weakness.And old fear that refused to go away and in his youth had caused him no end of trouble.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**_Seven hours into the past._**

**_ _**

** **

** **

It was like old times, and then again, so different, Dot Matrix had to pause for a moment in the midst of her work.Something she seldom if ever did.

** **

**Here she sat at her customary booth in her Diner, several vid-windows open in front of her, computations and calculations working themselves out on the screens and she felt as out of place as she had in the Super Computer.**

** **

**As always, thoughts of the system brought on thoughts of Bob.**

** **

**Dot checked her watch for the nth time.It was still early. Bob wouldn't be back until the wee milliseconds of the morning, and then it was doubtful Dot would see him before he left again.**

** **

**And she could really use his guidance or at least his company.**

** **

**Dot went over the figures again but they all said the same thing.Mainframe needed units and it needed them now.Now that they were back on the net money was coming in from old and new customers but it was barely enough and Dot wanted to do some things like rebuild their military.Some of her counterparts in other systems had suggested raising taxes, but that was the last thing Dot wanted to do.She'd figure out a way though, first things first.**

** **

**Dot activated another vid-window to the Principal Office.When the venerable sprite's face appeared she greeted him, "Good morning Phong, any word yet?"**

** **

**"None, my child.Mouse and Surfer have yet to report and when I contacted the Super Computer concerning Bob, he was still in conference."**

** **

**"They've been talking for over a cycle.It's about time they started doing things, but Bob has a lot of opposition he didn't expect."**

** **

**"I do have a communication for you, my dear," Phong was decidedly uncomfortable.**

** **

**Uh-oh."Who from?"**

** **

**Phong pulled at his beard in consternation, "Captain Lynx."**

** **

**Now that's just perfect, "He still wants me to arrange a meeting with the New Collective and Web Alliance?"**

** **

**"He is demanding it."**

** **

**"Phong you know how I feel about that.Besides, I already told Bob about his last two messages and Bob doesn't believe, and neither do I, that Lynx and his precious Alliance should be high on his to-do list."**

** **

**"I must, for once, disagree with you both."**

** **

**"Phong?"**

** **

**The aging sprite shook his head, "The scorpion is a tiny creature but his venom can delete a full grown sprite."**

** **

**Dot sighed.For once, she knew exactly what her elder friend was saying."Tell Lynx I'll speak with Bob again as soon as I see him.Thank you Phong."**

** **

**"You're welcome, my child."**

** **

**When the vid-window closed, Dot rested her head on her hand and stared wistfully out the window.Phong was probably right about the scorpion.Just one more thing to hassle the Collective's new Prime Guardian.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Robert Lan, Bob to his friends, former Guardian 452, now Prime Guardian of the New Collective shoved his chair back in frustration and came violently to his feet.Displays of anger weren't his style, but he had had enough."I thought I made myself clear that the subject of Hexadecimal and Melissa is closed?"**

** **

**"It's not closed Bo --- Prime Guardian, sir," Cooper Black pushed back from the conference table.The small room was where they held all meetings now, since the former Council Hall was still in disrepair."The two of them, especially Melissa is still a threat to us all.It won't be any use to continue rebuilding as long as the threat of another assault looms before us."**

** **

**"Ladies and gentleman," Bob addressed the four sprites at the table."If we can't keep something like this from happening again then none of us deserve to be here.End of file."**

** **

**Cooper sat down, "You're making a big mistake, Prime Guardian, sir."**

** **

**_Maybe I made a mistake in asking you to be on the Council, _Bob thought bitterly.It had been, Bob later realized, more of a token gesture on his part.Bob was certain Cooper would want to search for his former fiancée Desdemona, but when Cooper was told about her expulsion from the Resistance he seemed unconcerned, stating that it was another form of the casualties caused by war.Then he had accepted Bob's offer and the azure-skinned sprite realized his mistake.**

** **

**_One of many, I'll probably make._"Well Cooper, I must disagree with you."Bob sat down again.**

** **

**"The Prime Guardian has assured us that both Hexadecimal and Melissa are no threat to us," Katiyana, Keytool Mistress of the Guardian Academy spoke up, "Surely you do not doubt his word?"**

** **

**"Of course not Mistress," Cooper muttered.**

** **

**"Next order of business," Bob turned to the young woman who sat at his left."How goes the restructuring of the Academy?"**

** **

**The orange-haired, tanned-skinned woman cleared her throat nervously, "We are still understaffed as of this date.We have begun an aggressive program to recruit more volunteer instructors but they will not be of Guardian status-- "**

** **

**"My dear Mina," Cooper interrupted, "Non-Guardians training cadets?"**

** **

**"Cooper --," Bob said.**

** **

**"We don't have a choice," Mina's voice wavered slightly and Bob felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl.**

** **

**Top in her class at the Academy, Mina Value had just been given her certification when the attack had begun and had led a group of her fellow students to safety.They had been captured eventually but not after causing the enemy no end of trouble.Mina had kept her fellow student prisoners from despairing.Bob had been very impressed with her and was eager to have her on the Council.Of course the others had protested (except for Katiyana) because of her youth and inexperience but Bob was confident about his decision.She just needed a chance to prove herself._Just like me,_ Bob thought.**

** **

**"The majority of instructors either resigned their commissions or --," Mina left the unpleasant sentence unfinished.It was all too well known what had happened to many of the Guardian's after being released from Daemon's control.No one, least of all Bob, liked to even contemplate it.**

** **

**The Prime Guardian then turned to the fourth member of the Council, "Colonel Tempus, how goes our military restructuring?"**

** **

**The aging sprite with a dark green face and silver hair similar to Bob's, but cut close-cropped nodded once grimly, "We've suffered heavy losses within the military.Many soldiers deserted once the Conflict ended, but we've begun our own aggressive recruitment."**

** **

**"Perhaps we should consider a civilian militia," Bob said."I'm certain many citizens would --,"**

** **

**The door came open in a violent motion, effectively quelling Bob's next words.A group of people pushed their way into the room, their anger evident in their faces and their body language.But what had Bob groaning inwardly with exasperation was the sight of the sprite and binome at the forefront of the group.**

** **

**"Captain Lynx, Desdemona," Bob said.**

** **

**Desdemona spoke first, "Didn't expect to see us again, did you, Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"What is the meaning of this intrusion, Desdemona?"Cooper demanded.**

**Desdemona didn't even glance at her former fiancée, "Care to enlighten our Prime Guardian, Captain Lynx?"**

** **

**The bearded binome stepped forward,"Prime Guardian, we are here to inform you that as duly recognized representatives of Web Alliance --,"**

** **

**"What in the net --," Bob began.**

** **

**"You and the Guardians of the Super Computer are hereby commanded to appear before the Citizens Council to answer for your crimes.It is also demanded, that the renegade Enzo Matrix be present as well to be made to answer for his crimes of treachery."**

** **

**"Are you completely --," Bob began.**

** **

**"Bob," Katiyana stood."Desdemona, what is the purpose of this?After all that is happened why would you want to incite further disharmony?"**

** **

**"Come now Katiyana," Desdemona didn't even attempt to show the Keytool Mistress any of her former respect, "Did you honestly believe the Guardians could do what they did and not answer for it?Be grateful we convinced the citizens to let us seek justice.I'm sure you've heard the rumors of an uprising against you?"**

** **

**"We have," Katiyana said.**

** **

**"Then I highly suggest you," Desdemona smirked at Bob, "and our illustrious Prime Guardian, appear before the newly formed Citizens Council.And we also highly suggest you bring Enzo Matrix with you."**

** **

**"Leave Matrix out of this," Bob hissed.**

** **

**"Enzo Matrix will be made to answer for his crimes, beginning with the murder of Neuron Cyber."Lynx yelled.**

** **

**"Matrix didn't --,"**

** **

**"Well it appears the Guardian Collective is also willing to harbor a murderer and a traitor.This won't go well for you," Desdemona said.**

** **

**"You won't get away with this," Bob hissed.**

** **

**"Get away with this?"Lynx said, "Get away with seeking justice?Lives were lost and families torn apart.Do you think people will soon forget?"**

** **

**"You have a choice, Prime Guardian," Desdemona said."Make it now. You wouldn't want the populace to think you have something to hide do you?"**

** **

**Katiyana turned to Bob; "I believe it is best that we deal with this now."**

** **

**All eyes were on Bob now.The Prime Guardian suppressed a sigh.It seemed he'd have to appear before this Citizens Council.If he refused, it would look bad for him and the New Collective."Very well, when would you like for us to meet with you?"**

** **

**Desdemona smiled triumphantly, "In two seconds at oh-eight-hundred.Do you know where the Outlook Center is?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said grimly."We'll be there."**

** **

**"Intelligent choice," Desdemona smiled.Without another word she walked out and Lynx gave Bob an indiscernible look before he and the group followed.**

** **

**Cooper was the first to speak, "That woman is absolutely random."**

** **

**"You're not seriously going to give into their demands Prime Guardian?"Tempus said.**

** **

**"What choice do I have?"Suddenly Bob was very tired.He wanted nothing more than to go home and be with Dot, but there was so much else to do.**

** **

**"You know what will happen," Cooper said."They just want a scapegoat that's all.Someone to blame for everything since Daemon is gone.I say we give them someone to appease them."**

** **

**Over the protests that followed Cooper's words, Bob hissed, "And just what in the net is that supposed to mean?"**

** **

**"You know very well what it means Bob," Cooper said, forgetting all protocols."Give them the virals.We have more important matters to consider than the whining of the populace."**

** **

**"Your inhumanity is exceeded only by your arrogance, Cooper," Katiyana said.**

** **

**Bob stood, "We'll get nothing else done today, this meeting is adjourned."And without another word and before anyone could protest Bob left the room.**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**"May I see you home, Desdemona?"Lynx said when the two stepped outside.**

**"Thank you, no, Captain, actually, I'm going to visit a sick friend."**

** **

**"Be careful walking alone," Lynx said."The Capitol isn't as safe as it used to be.After all, we can no longer count on the Guardians to protect the citizenry."**

** **

**"You are correct."**

** **

**"It was fortuitous that we discovered each other.It will prove to be rewarding, don't you agree?"**

** **

**"Absolutely," Desdemona smiled at him."Thank you for allowing me to join you."**

** **

**"You were Neuron's friend," Lynx said."I know he would be pleased that we are working together to see justice is served."**

** **

**"Yes," Desdemona looked down the street."I must go.See you in two seconds, Captain."**

** **

**_Fortuitous indeed, _Desdemona thought as she made her way down the busy street.The Capitol was now at the height of rebuilding and regaining some semblance of normalcy, but Desdemona knew, as every citizen of the Super Computer knew, it would be a long time, hours perhaps, before that was achieved.And only she and a select few knew that true peace would never be obtained as long as the guilty remained unpunished.And with her newest affiliations, she would see the guilty suffer.**

** **

**Mindful of where she was going, Desdemona made her way to a neighborhood of run-down once fashionable homes and chose the last one on at the end of a narrow street.She had a passkey, so she didn't need to knock.Everything in the house was second-hand and worn, but the place was neatly kept and Desdemona seriously thought about taking up the offer of moving in.**

** **

**She smiled as she ascended the stairs to the second floor and thought of her benefactor and savior, the handsome sprite that had found her wandering the war-ravage streets of the Capitol, cold, hungry, and with no purpose in life.Well he had given her one.**

** **

**Desdemona walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the only door.**

** **

**"Enter," the voice came from within.**

** **

**"Ram?"Desdemona entered the room, "I'm back."**

** **

**"In here."**

** **

**Desdemona entered the living area and smiled at the handsome sprite that sat on the couch.**

** **

**"I was beginning to worry.I take it all went well?"**

** **

**"Oh yes," Desdemona sat next to him.A tea service had been set and Desdemona poured herself a cup."The Prime Guardian had no choice but to agree to meet with us."**

** **

**"Excellent," Ram said."So far it is going just as we'd hoped."**

** **

**"I still feel rather guilty about not telling Lynx about our faction."**

** **

**Ram shook his head, "We've been through this my dear.Although Web Alliance and our faction have basically the same goals, we believe Web Alliance will be too lenient with the guilty parties."**

** **

**Ram took the cup from her hands and placed his own over hers, "Have I told you how grateful I am to you for agreeing to help us?"**

** **

**Desdemona blushed, "Yes you have, so don't do it again.Besides, I owe you much.You didn't have to trust me with your secrets and you did.For that I am grateful."**

** **

**"Then you will continue to work with Web Alliance in our name."Ram said."Make certain that not only are the guilty punished but that Web Alliance is convinced that we will never be truly safe until the virals are destroyed.Mere incarceration will not ensure this."**

** **

**"I agree," Desdemona said."I'm glad I found you."**

** **

**"Once we are certain Web Alliance shares our goals we will reveal ourselves to them and then the proper people will be placed in power, not the Guardians."**

** **

**"Yes," Desdemona said."I had better go home.It will be dark soon."**

** **

**"Then I will see you in two seconds."**

** **

**Desdemona kissed him lightly on the lips and as she walked out thought how she would have her justice and her revenge.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

**The man sitting on the couch made a noise of disgust, "Fanatical little twit."Ignoring the tea service, he stood and walked over to a nearby cabinet.Unlocking it, he withdrew a bottle of ROM and took a healthy drink."I trust you heard everything?"**

** **

**The only other door on the far side of the room opened and a diminutive figure stepped out."Oh yes!Our plan is working perfectly don't you think?"**

** **

**"Indeed," the man took another drink.**

** **

**"But," his companion continued, "you shouldn't be so mean to her.She's just _so _in love with you."**

** **

**"That is no concern of mine."**

** **

**"My dear Quicksilver, you mean you wouldn't want to format her disk?"**

** **

**"Chaos," Quicksilver snarled, "You will close your mouth now!"**

** **

**The little virus snorted, "You're no fun.I miss Nemesis."**

** **

**Quicksilver slammed the bottle down in the cabinet, "That red-haired wench will pay for slaying our comrade, but for now she's inconsequential.It's the Prime Guardian I want."**

** **

**Quicksilver moved to the other side of the room to where a mirror hung on the wall.The man tapped his icon, activating the refresh command.The façade of a handsome sprite dissolved to reveal a badly scarred virus.The whole right side of his face mutilated beyond repair.Injuries he had received while escaping from the Mainframe army.Quicksilver was quite ugly and because of said injuries, quite insane.The viral assassin was aware of this and was all things considered quite pleased.**

** **

**"Once the Prime Guardian is dead we can began viral reoccupation of the Capitol," Quicksilver said."Then we only need to make Daemon's daughters our prisoners to ensure our domination."**

** **

**"It will be so good to see Melissa again," Chaos smirked, "I haven't had any fun in such a long time!"**

** **

**"I'll be downstairs," Quicksilver said by way of reply and walked out of the room.**

** **

**He hated this tiny dilapidated structure, but it had been necessary to keep a low profile.He and Chaos had barely escaped the Mainframe onslaught with their lives.Who would have thought that Dot Matrix, a _sprite_ and a _woman_ to boot, would defeat General Ashar?Then as the armada had been waiting for orders, the Mainframers had come exploding from the portal and had opened fire on their remaining viral forces.Quicksilver and Chaos had managed to escape in the confusion and as far as they knew, were presumed deleted, which suited their needs.**

** **

**Quicksilver continued downstairs, and walked another long corridor to the cellar door.He unlocked it with an ancient key and descended into the darkness.The room illuminated as he reached the bottom of the steps to reveal his makeshift lab.The instruments and machinery were crude and out of date, but they were sufficient for what Quicksilver wanted to do.**

** **

**Many seconds had he spent in this room creating the perfect death for the Prime Guardian.As much as he wanted to be the instrument of Robert Lan's destruction, he knew the moment he revealed himself he would be in mortal danger.Quicksilver approached his worktable on which sat a black box.And within that box, floating in a protective stasis field was a tiny vial filled with a deep purple liquid.Quicksilver lifted it from within the field.**

** **

**"Virogen," Quicksilver smiled evilly."A slow and painful death to you Prime Guardian and our lady will be avenged."**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Phong adjusted his glasses and waited with the infinite patience of his hours as the computer made the final calculations for the portal generator.The venerable sprite was relieved that Bob would be arriving home sooner than scheduled, (and he was certain Dot would be pleased as well) but it worried Phong a little as well.Bob had sounded agitated when they had spoken.Phong wondered what could have happened.**

** **

**The shimmering globe of the portal came to life and the dark-red clad Prime Guardian steeped through.The Keeper of the Core could see the lines of fatigue etched into his friend's youthful face.**

** **

**"Welcome home, my son."Phong greeted him with his soft-spoken voice.**

** **

**"Hello, old friend," Bob smiled tiredly.**

** **

**"I take it things did not go well in the Super Computer today?"Phong spoke as the two exited the portal room.**

** **

**"No," Bob reached back with one hand and began to massage the muscles in the back of his neck, "Lynx and Desdemona showed up today.They just barged into the room."**

** **

**"Lynx I expected, but Desdemona?That is most disturbing news."**

** **

**"Apparently, she's teamed up with Web Alliance," Bob said."****Why do they call it the _Web_ Alliance anyway? They've never been to the Web, they don't know what they're talking about!"**

** **

**Phong could only shake his head in sympathy.**

** **

**"Would you believe I actually told them, 'you won't get away with this'?"Bob continued his voice laced with resentment, "Yeah right, remember what happened the last time I said that."**

** **

**As the two sprites entered the War Room, Bob said, "I'm so tired Phong."**

** **

**The aging sprite wrapped his spindly fingers around Bob's wrist; "Dot is waiting for you at the Diner."**

** **

**It was all Bob needed to hear, "Good night old friend."**

** **

**"Rest well, my son."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Enzo Matrix, _Little Enzo _as he was called, watched with trepidation as the two sprites approached the Diner.**

** **

**"Don't come in," he muttered aloud, but even as he did so, he knew they would anyway.**

** **

**Matrix and AndrAIa entered the Diner, neither one looking very happy.For AndrAIa, it was unusual, for Matrix, it was normal.Before either sprite had a chance to reach him, Enzo slipped from the booth.**

** **

**"Where are you off to sweetie?"Dot asked the moment he made for the back exit.**

** **

**"Upstairs," Enzo glanced nervously back as Matrix and AndrAIa approached.**

** **

**"Why don't you go out and play with Frisket?"**

** **

**Enzo edged further away, I'm really kinda tired Dot, is it okay if I take a nap or something?"**

** **

**"Well, all right.Why don't you check and see how Ronnie is doing?"**

** **

**Grateful for the excuse, Enzo said, "Okay," and bolted for the back.**

**Dot had been on his case about spending so much time indoors but the little sprite didn't seem to have the energy to do much else.Everything he liked, jet bowling, circuit racing, seemed to bore him now.Besides, he hadn't slept well since --,**

** **

**Enzo shook off the memory.Usually he only got the chills when he saw Matrix, but sometimes if he just thought about the time he had almost been deleted, well he was never any good for the rest of the second.**

** **

**When Enzo looked in on their houseguest, he found mother and child both asleep.He was glad Ronnie and baby Dot was still there.They were both good company for him when Dot was working late and Bob was at the Super Computer.**

** **

**He thought about dropping by the Lair to see what Melissa was up to, but since they had returned, Melissa had wanted to spend time with Hex to not only get to know her sister, but in training as well.It wasn't that Melissa was ignoring him.Since it was summer vacation, he saw her a lot and in fact, she was coming over later on to watch the Three Binomes marathon with him.There was still a lot about the everyday lives of sprites that Melissa didn't understand and the Three Binomes were one of the things about being a little kid that Enzo still enjoyed.**

** **

**Enzo sat in his room and looked out the window and watched Mainframe go about its usual business.He wondered if all these new people worried about the things he did, like the future.Sure, Daemon was gone, but he'd overheard Dot and Bob talking about what Bob was going through in the Super Computer as well as all the trouble Dot was having keeping Mainframe afloat.**

** **

**And that's when Enzo saw his hero and hopefully, soon to be brother-in-law.**

** **

**Enzo's first thought was to run down and greet him.He hadn't seen Bob in seconds since the Guardian – whoops -- Prime Guardian had been appointed to his new position.Now he missed Bob.Well he missed a lot of things, especially the way he and Bob hung out together.But Enzo knew Matrix was still down there and he wasn't about to be anywhere near his older glowering counterpart.**

** **

**He wasn't going to make it easy for Matrix this time.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Dot looked up at the sound of the bell jangling and was surprised to see Bob enter.**

** **

**Dot stood as Bob greeted Matrix and AndrAIa where they sat at the bar.Then the Prime Guardian crossed the room quickly and kissed her.A chorus of giggles erupted from the gathered patrons.Dot blushed slightly."I didn't expect you back so soon."**

** **

**"That makes two of us."**

** **

**"Bob what's wrong?You look exhausted."Dot placed both hands on his shoulders and guided him to the booth, "Here, have a seat.Cecil, two energy shakes."**

** **

**"Right away, Madame."**

** **

**Dot resumed her customary position in her booth and turned half her attention back to the vid-windows."So what happened?Why are you back so early?"**

** **

**Bob sighed and leaned back in the booth as Cecil placed the shake in front of him without comment for once.Bob swirled the straw around then took a long drink before speaking, "You wouldn't believe who barged into the meeting room.Lynx and Desdemona."**

** **

**"What?"Dot pushed one of the vid-windows aside, "Lynx and _Desdemona?_She just showed up?Out of the blue?I had hoped we were rid of her."**

** **

**"No such luck," Bob said."She has apparently joined Web Alliance."**

** **

**"Oh no," Dot said, "Looks like Phong was right about the scorpion."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"I'll explain later.What did they want?"**

** **

**"Apparently, the dissention is greater than we've thought.They organized a Citizen's Council and they demand we meet with them in two seconds."**

** **

**"They demanded?"Matrix spoke, "Bob you're Prime Guardian.You don't have to listen to them."**

** **

**"You're right Matrix, I don't," Bob said, "But I must.Desdemona said herself that if I refused to speak to them, it would look like I was hiding something."**

** **

**"That sounds like something she would pull," Matrix's voice was harsh."Watch out for her Bob."**

** **

**"Do you think she'll cause trouble for Matrix?"AndrAIa asked.**

** **

**"Unfortunately yes.They demand that Matrix appears before the Council as well."**

** **

**"What in the net for?"AndrAIa asked.**

** **

**"Neuron Cyber – among other things."**

** **

**"Terrific," Matrix muttered."Well I'm more than willing to go before this Citizens Council, but what in the net do they think they're going to do?They're not the law in the Super Computer."**

** **

**"No," Bob said, "But they have power.They represent the populace and now isn't a good time to rile the populace."**

** **

**"Just don't let them turn it into a virus-hunt, Bob," Dot said."People may be looking for someone to blame and right now, you're in the spotlight."**

** **

**Dot reached over and placed her hand atop his, "But remember sweetheart, you're not alone."**

** **

**"I know," Bob blushed slightly and chose to ignore the giggling.**

** **

**"Why don't you come by this evening?Little Enzo and Melissa want to watch that Three Binome's marathon.I'm having enough take-out junk food to feed an army."**

** **

**"The Three Binome's marathon?That's tonight?"Bob's eyes went wide."Schway.What time?"**

** **

**Dot smiled.It was nice to see a little of the old happy-go-lucky Bob back.He seemed so serious lately, "Nineteen hundred.Bring something."**

** **

**"What, I'm not sufficient on my own?"**

** **

**"Oh of course you are," Dot mimed a kiss at him.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**WARNING: INCOMING GAME**

** **

**"Cursors!"Bob was just pulling on a t-shirt when the announcement came.He hoped the game was over by nineteen hundred.He glanced at the clock – 16:45 – so maybe he had time.He tapped his icon and went back into his Prime Guardian uniform (he still felt weird wearing it) and rushed out the door.Luckily the cube was falling nearby and he saw Matrix and AndrAIa already heading for it.**

** **

**When the violet and silver field came down around him, Bob felt the familiar electrical current.It was then that he remembered why he had become a Guardian and why he was pleased and honored to now be the voice of the Collective.**

** **

**The game was over in plenty of time for him to arrive at Dot's apartment and she greeted him at the door.**

** **

**"Hi," she smiled brightly at him.She was dressed similarly in jeans and a t-shirt."Game go all right?"**

** **

**"It was actually nice to be playing again," Bob said, "I'm a little tired though, and sore.I must need to exercise more."**

** **

**"I tell you what," Dot said, "Al hasn't delivered the pizzas yet and the show won't start for a little while.Why don't you go in and say hello to the kids?I'll be right back."**

** **

**The moment Bob stepped into the living room, he smiled at the sight of Enzo and Melissa sitting on the floor, surrounded by assorted snacks and drinks.**

** **

**"The key to enjoying a good Three B's marathon," Enzo was saying and Bob had to suppress a chuckle at the look of fierce concentration on Melissa's face, "Is to have as much junk food as sprite-ly possible, so you never have to leave the room."**

** **

**"I see," Melissa said, "And these Three Binomes, they are people of importance?"**

** **

**"Oh yeah!I mean they're the kings of comedy!"**

** **

**"Oh, they're royalty?"**

** **

**"Um – no, that's just a figure of speech."**

** **

**"Oh, I see."**

** **

**"Hey you two," Bob finally made his presence known, and realized what a big mistake it was.**

** **

**"Bob!"Enzo was off the floor and had tackled him before he had time to react."How was the game?Did you have fun?What was it about?Did you do it alone?Dot says you're going to hang out with us and I think that's cool because we haven't hung out in a long time and I really miss doing that and hey didn't Dot tell you to bring something?"**

** **

**"Oops," Bob smiled, "Completely forgot, squirt."**

** **

**Enzo leapt up and helped Bob to stand, "She's going to be mad.But that's okay.I mean that you didn't bring anything."**

** **

**Enzo led him over to where Melissa sat.The girl-child virus hadn't spoken since Bob entered the room.**

** **

**"Hello Melissa."Bob still wasn't certain how she felt about him.**

** **

**"Hi Bob," she said.At least she hadn't called him Dariem, a few times in the past she almost had, but always caught herself in time.**

** **

**"You're in for a treat," Bob sat on the couch and noticed how Melissa watched his every more, "No one knows the Three Binomes like Enzo."**

** **

**"Well that's what Enzo says," Melissa said quietly.**

** **

**Enzo gave her a look that Bob couldn't quite read.An uncomfortable silence filled the room until Dot entered, "I see you didn't bring anything, _Mr. Lan._"**

** **

**"Sorry, can I make it up to you?"**

** **

**"Well, I'll think of something," Dot smiled."How about a soak in the tub?That's what I was doing.I ran a bath for you and put some bath salts in for those aching muscles."**

** **

**Bob was touched by her gesture, "Thank you.But you didn't have to go through all that trouble."He walked over to her and kissed her.**

** **

**"It wasn't any trouble."**

** **

**He smiled, went to kiss her again and was interrupted by Enzo clearing his throat loudly.**

** **

**"Go on," Dot gave him a playful shove towards the bathroom, "I'll bring you some towels."**

** **

**The bath had a slight medicinal scent.Bob removed his shirt and jeans and sank gratefully into the steaming water.He was going to definitely do something especially nice for Dot once the situation with Web Alliance was over.He could get used to this pampering.**

** **

**_So why don't you marry her?_**

**_ _**

"I will," Bob said aloud.

** **

**"Will what?"Dot came in and Bob gave a gasp, sinking lower into the tub.**

** **

**"Oh don't play so modest," Dot laid the towels on the side of the tub and handed him the beer that she held in her other hand."So go ahead and enjoy and I'll call you when it's almost time."**

** **

**He smiled suggestively at her and raised his eyebrows, "Would you care to join me?"**

** **

**Dot smiled wryly at him and closed the door behind her.**

** **

**"Oh well, it was worth a shot," the Prime Guardian sank deeper into the tub and closed his eyes.**

** **

*****

** **

**After a few nanos of soaking he lifted his hand from under the water to reach for the beer and froze in the midst of his movement.**

** **

**A yellow worm was crawling up his arm.**

** **

**"No!"Bob cried and swatted at the thing but it held fast to his skin.Then there were two, five and a dozen, crawling up his arms, across his chest and over **

**his face . . .**

****

*****

** **

**Bob cried out again as he came awake, his core-com slamming against his chest.**

** **

**"Bob?"The door came open and Dot stood there, an expression of worry on her face."Are you all right?"**

** **

**"I --," Bob fought to control his nerves."I'm sorry – I must have fallen asleep."**

** **

**Dot closed the door and knelt beside the tub as she took his hand in hers, "You had a nightmare didn't you?"**

** **

**"It was nothing," Bob said.**

** **

**Dot reached out and brushed back a wet tendril of his silver hair, "I worry about you, you know.You haven't talked about what happened when you went to face Daemon."**

** **

**Dot expelled a breath; "Enzo won't talk to me about his nightmares either.I don't think he's even told Melissa."**

** **

**"Dot, I want to tell you but --," Bob said, "I don't want to frighten you."**

** **

**"Frighten me?Remember who you're talking to Bob.No matter what you tell me, I'll listen and try my best to help you get through it."**

** **

**"I know," he smiled at her."One of the many reasons why I love you."**

** **

**"Why don't you come outside now?" she gave him a quick peck on the lips before departing.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**_Now this is what I've been waiting for._Bob pulled Dot closer.The Command.com was stretched out on the couch, her head cradled against his shoulder.Bob had a bowl of popcorn on his lap that he and Dot shared.How many hours had he dreamed of a scene like this?Where he for once was just relaxing with the ones he loved?It was almost as if they were a family.Well hopefully they would be soon.**

** **

**Melissa had been watching the first half-millisecond of the show with the same look of fierce concentration.When a commercial came on she turned to Enzo and said, "I don't understand.Why is this funny?"**

** **

**Enzo gave her an incredulous look.He turned to Bob, who shrugged, "Explain it Enzo."**

** **

**"Melissa – it just --- is!I mean look at the satire, the parody!"**

** **

**"It just looks like three binomes accosting each other."**

** **

**"Melissa," Dot said, "I've always had the same opinion."**

** **

**"What?"Bob said with mock horror."I thought you liked the Three Binomes!"**

** **

**"Sorry Bob, I just don't get it."She smiled mischievously.**

** **

**Bob snorted in mock indignation, "I don't think I can date a girl who doesn't like the Three Binomes."**

** **

**"Get over it," Dot said."At least I don't complain that you burned the popcorn."**

** **

**"I didn't burn the pop corn!"**

** **

**"You did."**

** **

**"Didn't."**

** **

**"Did."**

** **

**"Adults are quite – unusual, aren't they?" Melissa said.**

** **

**"Yeah."Enzo said through a mouthful of chips.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**"I'll make sure Melissa gets home all right," Bob said quietly as he and Dot said their goodnights at her door.**

** **

**"I guess I won't see you for a little while."**

** **

**"No," he said, "But hey, you'll be too busy to notice."**

** **

**"That I doubt," Dot said.She kissed him, "Good night.Sweet dreams."**

** **

**"You too."**

** **

**Bob waited at the door for Melissa, who was helping Enzo clean up.When the little virus appeared Bob decompressed his zip board, "Thought you might need some company."**

** **

**She looked at him, "Okay."**

** **

**Mainframe was quiet, despite the influx of people from other systems, attempting to escape the hardships of the war.Bob and Melissa zipped over Mainframe's metallic towers towards Lost Angles.**

** **

**"So how are you and Hex getting on?"**

** **

**It was the first time he had gotten a smile out of her, "Excellent.She's teaching me so much.She says I should be able to teleport, so she's teaching me how."**

** **

**"I'm glad you two found each other.You need each other."**

** **

**Silence fell again, then, "I hoped we could be friends, Melissa."**

** **

**She halted and Bob barely had time to stop beside her.There the two floated in mid-air, facing each other.**

** **

**"Why?"She asked, which surprised Bob.**

** **

**"Why not?"Bob replied. "I can see how much you care about Enzo and he cares about you to."**

** **

**"Do you care about Enzo?"**

** **

**Another question, which surprised him, "Of course I do."**

** **

**"Then why," Melissa's voice had a harsh edge, "haven't you punished Matrix?"**

** **

**Bob had thought nothing would ever surprise him again after everything he had been through, but that question totally blew him away, "Melissa, you of all people understand the situation with Matrix."**

** **

**"I understand that Matrix tried to delete Enzo and I haven't seen any remorse on his part," Melissa said, "I understand that no one has done anything about it."**

** **

**"Melissa, things are different now.You're in a different place, with decent people.I know Enzo is teaching you what is right and I know you realize that taking a life is wrong."**

** **

**"Yes," Melissa said."But shouldn't those who do wrong be punished?"**

** **

**"Melissa that is a question that has been debated for many an hour," Bob said."Unfortunately, it's not as cut and paste as all that.Yes the wrongdoers should be punished but it's not always up to us to do so.Sometimes they are punished without intervention from anyone.Then when we do intervene, all the aspects of the situation need to be examined.That's why we have courts of law."**

** **

**"Where I come from, justice was dispensed by whomever was strongest," Melissa said."Things are so different here.There are so many things I have yet to understand."**

** **

**"Yes there are," Bob said."Whenever you need to know something ask Enzo or you can come to any of us.I would like to have your trust and your friendship Melissa."**

** **

**When she didn't reply he continued,"Is this why you've been angry with me?Because you think I don't care about Enzo?"**

** **

**"I'm not angry," Melissa said, "just confused.You surprised me when you defeated my mother.I didn't expect you to do it.I was-- impressed – but then I thought you would punish Matrix and when nothing was ever said or done well --,"**

** **

**"As to Matrix, I think he's has been punished enough," Bob said."We both have.Just knowing what we did eats at us every nano.You're wrong about Matrix not feeling any remorse.He does.I've seen it.In the end it's up to them to work it out between themselves.Because Matrix's actions were not of his own free will, we must give him our understanding and not blame him."**

** **

**Melissa shook her head, "What a strange way you deal with certain situations.Where I come from, the solution is clear."**

** **

**"Melissa --," Bob began, "Follow me, I want to show you something."**

** **

**Bob turned his board and headed for the Principal Office.The dome gleamed dimly in the moonlight and Bob ascended to the pinnacle.He turned and waited until Melissa was next to him.From their vantage point they could see the whole of Mainframe.**

** **

**"This is the heart of Mainframe." Bob said quietly."Sometimes at night I come here and listen to her."**

** **

**"Her?"**

** **

**"Mainframe."Bob said."If you just – listen – you'll understand why we don't believe in the useless destruction of life.This is a special place, and I've always been glad it's my home."**

** **

**Bob conjured his power and the golden glow enveloped his body.He closed his eyes and outstretched his arms, drinking in the essence that was Mainframe.Somewhere, deep within the true core-com of his home, Bob could sense, more than hear the gentle breathing.**

** **

**"Give me your hand, Melissa."**

** **

**Almost shyly, the little virus placed her tiny hand in his.**

** **

**"Just listen for a moment."**

** **

**Imitating Bob, Melissa closed her eyes.Bob watched, with a slight smile.**

** **

**"There is something," Melissa said after a time, "A presence.Like a – consciousness."She looked earnestly up at him, "This place is alive.It has known past pain.It has died and was reborn and now it is at peace."**

** **

**"Because you sense this, you are a special person I think, Melissa," Bob said."Mainframe is your home.Do you think you understand a little better now?"**

** **

**"I believe so."**

** **

**Bob caused the light to fade.**

** **

**"Can I ask you something, Bob?"**

** **

**"Of course."**

** **

**"Why are there no viral Guardians?"**

** **

**Bob had honestly thought he was through being surprised for the night, "Virals tend to avoid Guardians and the Collective."**

** **

**"But you've never made an attempt to recruit any?"**

** **

**Bob sighed, "No.Our experiences with virals brought on the decision not to accept them into the Collective."**

** **

**"Even benign virals?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said, "but you know it's been my experience that it only takes one person to make a change."**

** **

**Melissa didn't speak.**

** **

**"Come on," Bob took her hand again,"let's get you home."**

** **

   [1]: mailto:ladybard3@home.com



	2. Pressure

CHAPTER TWO

** **

**PRESSURE**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# The present

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Matrix Enterprises Online Conference."Enzo said, "Our CEO Dot Matrix will be with you shortly.In the meantime, I invite you to view the quarterly reports."**

** **

**Dot Matrix watched her brother with a proud smile.Again, she thought of how glad she was that he would be working beside her.She had missed being with him over the past few hours when he had chosen to spend his summers away from Mainframe.It had worried Dot that her brother seemed to be developing an uncharacteristic wanderlust.Dot couldn't imagine Enzo ever leaving Mainframe for good but lately she had begun to wonder.**

** **

**So she had been pleased, if not a little surprised that he had accepted her job offer.Even after all this time, even though her business had grown to monumental proportions, Dot still enjoyed running them herself, only lately, her overly tedious work schedule had taken its toll.**

** **

**_Looks like that husband of mine was right, _Dot mused.Bob had been on her case about hiring a PDA for cycles, claiming she was working way too hard.Dot hadn't had the time or the inclination and besides, didn't think there would be anyone she could trust with her business secrets.Until the day Melissa, on a rare break from the Academy, had suggested Enzo.**

** **

**To Dot's delight, her brother had grasped the business at a phenomenal rate.Well it wasn't surprising.Top in his class at the Science Academy, 'intelligent' didn't begin to describe him.But Enzo still had a thirst for even greater knowledge; hence his forays away from home.His presence made Dot realize that she would need someone to learn the business.As much as a workaholic that she was, she didn't plan on doing this forever.She wondered would Enzo be interested in taking over someday?His primary interest seemed to be science.**

** **

**That worried Dot somewhat.Science had taken away her parents and had destroyed the lives of thousands of innocents.To think that Enzo may be taking after their father made her both proud and apprehensive.She knew it would ultimately be his decision.**

** **

**Yet she was amazed at the ease in which he spoke to the shareholders.It was still hard for her to believe that this serious studious young man was her hyperactive little brother.She felt a pang of sadness at that.He had changed so much, yet he was nothing like Matrix.**

** **

**Dot sighed.That was one thing that hadn't changed.The rocky relationship her two brothers (Enzo refused to acknowledge Matrix as such and became angry anytime anyone did.) shared had lasted over the hours.She was proud of how they had both created separate identities but Dot often wondered if Enzo only did so to become as little like Matrix as possible.**

** **

**Although tall and muscular, Enzo wasn't as 'bulky' as Matrix was.And he wore his hair radically different.It was longer and even more "spiky" then his counterpart's.He wore it swept to the right side of his face with spiky bangs covering his right eye and long in the back, done up in a single braid that rested between his shoulder blades.Two silicon rings that had once belonged to Melissa secured the braid.The braid was his tribute to his love for her, like Matrix's tattoo was for AndrAIa.**

** **

**Many of the ladies in the office had commented on how 'pretty' he was.Enzo hated the term, but that was the first word everyone thought of when they saw his smooth boyish face.The glasses he had begun to wear when he was sixteen lent an air of maturity.**

** **

**Still Dot was proud of him.Now if only he would make peace with Matrix.**

** **

**It was time for the conference so Dot turned her concentration to it.**

** **

*******

** **

**The office at the penthouse of the Bookmark Tower was a guilty pleasure for Dot.With the advancement of her business, it had become impossible to do her work from the Diner.Although she missed it she knew it was in good hands and she really did like the way her new office looked.When Hex had volunteered to decorate the Tower, Dot had said, "Why not?"So a lot of the viral's presence was here.**

** **

**The office was in the shape of half-circle but it was the thick burgundy carpeting and the paneling made of rich dark wood that was the first thing people noticed. **

**Ornate glass doors let out onto a balcony where Dot often had lunch delivered.Plush leather chairs were situated in strategic spots for maximum comfort.Pictures from Hex's Gallery also complemented the room.**

** **

**The second was usually the circular console; similar to the map in the War Room except here Dot had access to any and all functions of the corporation.It sat directly to the left of the entrance at about 22:00 hours.**

** **

**To the right, sitting at 14:00 was a conference table surrounded by six leather chairs and beyond that was two doors to the washroom and kitchenette, respectively.And just beyond the kitchenette, was a small booth, one of only seven that existed in Mainframe.An invention of Mouse and AndrAIa's (with the help of some engineers from the Super Computer) it was called simply a 'jump portal'.By programming certain coordinates into the controls, a sprite or binome could be instantly teleported to a different section of Mainframe.They could only be used by the Senior Staff and only in cases of emergency.**

** **

**On the opposite side, next to the console was a spiral staircase leading up to a mezzanine where there were three private offices, one of them Dot's. **

** **

**With only her and Enzo around and her secretary Ms. Pink in the foyer. Dot was content.**

** **

**Now as she and Enzo went about the daily monitoring of the business, with twenty vid-windows open around the console, Dot took a moment to observe her brother.**

** **

**"I've noticed the Mitchell account is overdue again," Enzo was saying, "Have we contacted his daughter?"**

** **

**"Yes Mr. Matrix."**

** **

**"Please, call me Enzo."**

** **

**"Of course, Mr. Matrix."**

** **

**Dot moved the vid-window aside and smiled at her brother, "Enzo?"**

** **

**He looked up and smiled at her, "Yes Dot?"**

** **

**"You're doing a great job."**

** **

**His smile broadened, "Thanks Dot."**

** **

**Dot went back to her messages and frowned at the one marked: URGENT."Oh no, not again."**

** **

**"What?"Enzo asked.**

** **

**"I've received a communiqué from the Command.com of System 500."**

** **

**"The industrialist?"**

** **

**"Yes."Dot frowned, "he still wants to meet with me concerning a merger of Matrix Enterprises with his organization."**

** **

**"I thought you told him no the last time you met with him."**

** **

**"I did," Dot said."I don't know Enzo, the guy just rubbed me the wrong way.He seemed so – sleazy."**

** **

**"A sleazy industrialist?"**

** **

**"You're going to have to meet him to see what I mean.Which is what I'm going to have to do.Apparently, he doesn't know the meaning of the word no."**

** **

**"Shall I arrange the meeting then?"**

** **

**"Yes," Dot frowned again.Why did she think she was going to have trouble with this man?Dot was interested in a good business deal as well as the next sprite but this guy – this – Mr. DeCrypt – just gave her the jaggies.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**_Seven hours into the past._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

The conference hall at Outlook Center was packed with the citizenry to its walls.Bob watched from offstage as even more people tried to squeeze into the room.

** **

**"It would seem the whole population of the Capitol is here."Katiyana's voice came from behind him.**

** **

**"So we're supposed to sit down there?"Bob nodded to the rectangular conference table that had been placed below the stage."And our accusers sit there?"There was a podium on the stage and another conference table set up with seven chairs.**

** **

**"Of course.So they can look down on us."**

** **

**"Perfect."**

** **

**"Have courage, my Prime Guardian.We have nothing to hide."**

** **

**"Actually Katiyana we have a lot to hide.The question is how much will we have to reveal?"**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**"Mind if I join you?"**

** **

**Matrix looked up to find Colonel Tempus.He frowned immediately.He had come outside behind the conference center to catch a few minutes alone before the inquisition. **

** **

**"If I say yes, will you go away?"**

** **

**"Don't play the big bad renegade with me boy, you're liable to get your ASCII kicked."**

** **

**_Boy?_"The last person to call me that I kicked _his_ ASCII."**

** **

**"Couldn't have been much of a fighter."**

** **

**Matrix straightened away from the wall."He was a virus called Megabyte."**

** **

**"How very unimpressive," Tempus said, "But since I have as much right to be out here as you do, I think I'll stay.I don't know what your problem is --,"**

** **

**"My problem," Matrix broke in, "Is that I'm about to be raked over the coals by a bunch of whining pixel brains."**

** **

**"You are?"Tempus said, "You think I'm here for the atmosphere?And what of the Prime Guardian?Of all of us, he has the most to lose."**

** **

**Tempus drew a small satchel from his belt and opened it.From within he withdrew a pipe and tobacco and proceeded to pack and light it.Fascinated, Matrix watched the old warrior take a long drag and blow out a pungent smoke in the shape of rings.**

** **

**"Just who was Neuron Cyber?"Tempus asked.**

** **

**"He was a member of the Resistance, I deleted him by accident after he attacked me," Matrix couldn't believe he had answered the question._The smoke must be affecting my mind,_ he thought.**

** **

**"Hmm," Tempus took another drag, "Looks like they don't see it that way."Tempus looked Matrix up and down for he first time, "You have the Guardian Protocol, why aren't you at the Academy?"**

** **

**"Don't you think I'm a little too old to attend the Academy?"**

** **

**"Not for the advanced classes," Tempus said."Just what is your role?I mean what do you do?"**

** **

**Matrix had had enough of Tempus' prying, "Excuse me."The renegade turned and walked back inside but he couldn't escape the colonel's words.**

** **

# What is your role?What do you do?

**_ _**

They were the questions that had been plaguing Matrix as of late and he was distressed to find he had no answer for them.

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Bob sat at his place in the center of the table.Katiyana was to his left and Tempus to his right.Matrix was looking as menacing as ever and Cooper looked bored.Bob hoped Cooper didn't do or say something to get them in worse trouble.The one Bob felt the most sympathy for was Mina.The poor girl was trying her best to put on a brave face, but Bob could tell she'd rather be hundreds of sectors away.**

** **

**The noise in the room was deafening.The mood could only be described as volatile.The smell of too many bodies and the oppressive heat made Bob squirm uncomfortably.He felt a trickle of sweat at his temple and the Prime Guardian absently reached up to wipe it away.**

** **

**Katiyana took his hand, "Are you well?"**

** **

**"Can't we at least get some water over here?"**

** **

**Katiyana motioned to one of the binome attendants that was situated around the perimeter of the room and made her request.A few nanos later he returned with an armful of bottles of water.Bob opened his and drank deeply, then moved the bottle across his forehead.**

** **

**"Try not remain calm," Katiyana said.**

** **

**"It's hot in here," Bob muttered.**

** **

**The noise level lowered suddenly and Bob saw why.The representatives of Web Alliance were coming onstage.**

** **

**Of course there was Desdemona and Captain Lynx.Bob recognized some but others he had never seen before.Three of the people were sector Command.coms.One of the first things Bob had done in his capacity, as Prime Guardian was to contact the Command.com of each sector of the Super Computer.He had received no response from any of them and was told the majority of them had either been infected or perished in the war.Either way, this was the first Bob had seen of any of the sector commanders.**

** **

**"The binome on the end is – was – the leader of another resistance faction that failed," Katiyana whispered to him."I have no idea who the other sprite is."**

** **

**"His name is Lieutenant Bell," Tempus said, "A deserter."**

** **

**"I wonder if Web Alliance is aware of that?"Bob said.Well at least they weren't here to point fingers.**

** **

**No one had to wait long for it to begin, the moment Web Alliance sat down and all notebooks and files were situated, Lynx took the podium and spoke."Thank you all for coming here.We appreciate that the representatives of the Guardian Collective accepted our invitation."**

** **

**"Invitation indeed," Bob heard Cooper mutter and the Prime Guardian shot him a warning look.**

** **

**"The purpose of this meeting," Lynx went on, "Is to determine what measures need to be taken to halt the unrest that is currently plaguing the citizenry of the Super Computer."**

** **

**"Also," Lynx continued, "the citizenry of the Super Computer need and demand clarification of the measures the Collective will take and/or have taken, to apprehend and punish those responsible for the acts of violence against the peoples of this system."**

** **

**"In addition what plans the Collective have and/or will make to re-establish the Super Computer to its former prominence."**

** **

**Bob felt a stab of annoyance as Lynx finished.They would know all of this if the sector commanders had answered the many messages he had sent or if Lynx had just taken five nanos to sit down with him and talk.Then again, Bob had all but ignored the messages from Captain Lynx, a decision he now greatly regretted.**

** **

**"We will begin," Lynx said, "by opening the floor to questions, with the consent of the representatives of the Collective?"**

** **

**"That's fine," Bob said.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian, what measures have the Collective taken to re-establish net trade within the system?"**

** **

**Bob stood and took a nano to call up the proper information in his files, "As of now, reestablishing net trade has not been foremost on our list of priorities --,"**

** **

**"And why not?The people need food, clothing --,"**

** **

**"Food and clothing are being donated by several systems," Bob said."I have been attempting to contact the remaining sector commanders, but I have only received seven replies from the twenty-seven registered."Bob let his gaze travel to the three that sat at the table, "Did you receive them?"**

** **

**"No we didn't, Prime Guardian," was basically the answer the three gave and Bob had a lot of trouble believing them.**

** **

**"Then my apologies," Bob said, "the sector commanders I have contacted have been already given information on how much in supplies they will be allotted and when they may obtain such supplies.As for the sector commanders I haven't heard from, I've already dispatched representatives to their respective sectors.They are due to report back to me at this evening at 18:00 hours."**

** **

**Several shouts came from the back of the room.Bob couldn't make out what they were saying.Lynx was rapping a gavel on the podium, "We will have order here."**

** **

**Bob wondered what the yelling was about.He turned and saw a small group of people in the rear of the room, "What is it?Let them have their say."**

** **

**"We don't want Guardians in our sector!"**

** **

**"We don't want the Guardians here period!"**

** **

**"Down with the Guardians!"**

** **

**"Order!"Lynx cried."It was agreed by all those involved that this meeting would be the first step in settling these matters."**

** **

**"Settle it by getting rid of the Guardians!"**

** **

**"I said order!"Lynx said."What of the remnants of the enemy army?There have been reports of stragglers, deserters --,"**

** **

**Bob looked directly at Bell for a nano then back at Lynx.**

** **

**" – causing all sorts of malicious mischief.I see very little policing of the sectors."**

** **

**"Unfortunately," Bob said, "our military and police base was decimated in the war.Colonel Tempus can give you some idea of the state of our forces.Colonel?"**

** **

**Bob sat down and Colonel Tempus took the floor.**

** **

**"Well done," Katiyana whispered to him.**

** **

**"My core-com is in my throat."**

** **

**As Colonel Tempus advised the group of the state of the military and what they would be doing to police the rougher areas of the Capitol, an uncomfortable feeling, like a touch of icy fingers started at the base of Bob's spine and began to travel their way up.At first he thought it was just nerves, but it began to increase to the point where he was beginning to have trouble concentrating.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"Yes?"Bob said abruptly and Katiyana gave him a look."Yes, Captain Lynx?"**

** **

**"And what of the surviving members of the Guardian Collective?Have they been properly reprimanded?"**

** **

**"What?"Bob said, "Are you asking me if I've punished the Guardians that were under Daemon's control?"**

** **

**"Of course," Lynx said."Terrible atrocities were committed against the citizenry by the Guardians.It is only fitting that they be punished."**

** **

**"Punished why?For having their minds turned inside out?For having their bodies violated?The Guardians, myself included, had no control over what was happening to them," Bob cringed inwardly at the memory of some of the things he had done."You of all people know that under the influence of viral infection, a normally sane decent person can be made to commit those terrible atrocities."**

** **

**The icy feeling was now permeating every nerve in Bob's body but he continued, "If the Guardians are punished then I would have to be punished as well."**

** **

**More shouts erupted.Did Bob imagine it or did Lynx wait a few nanos before pounding for order.**

** **

**"Yes," Lynx said when the group quieted, "Not many people are aware that you were once the infamous General Dariem."**

** **

**This time the screams that erupted drowned out anything else Lynx said.The crowd began working themselves into a maddened state.Bob turned and held up his hands shouting for order.**

** **

**"Please everyone remain calm!"Bob shouted."No violence!"**

** **

**When the press of bodies surged towards the table, Bob conjured a sphere of light, which grabbed and held everyone's attention.**

** **

**"Please, everyone calm."Bob said.**

** **

**"My family died at your hands Dariem!"**

** **

**"Their blood is on you!"**

** **

**Bob turned away as the words tore through his core-com because he knew they were truth.**

** **

**"I can never began to express how sorry I am for what was done while I was under Daemon's control," Bob said."I can only promise you that I will do whatever is within my power to make amends."**

** **

**"Just what are you going to do?"**

** **

**"My family is gone!You can't bring them back!"**

** **

**"Out with the Guardians!"**

** **

**"Silence!"Lynx eyed the assembled group."So no punishment is forthcoming to the Guardians involved?"**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**That time there were only dark murmurs coming from the crowd.**

** **

**"So," Lynx went on, "What of the murder of Neuron Cyber?"**

** **

**"Captain Lynx I believe that is something that should be discussed in private between the parties involved and has nothing to do with the situation here in the Capitol."**

** **

**"It had everything to do with it!"Desdemona, who had been miraculously silent the whole time, came abruptly to her feet, "He murdered Neuron and he has escaped judgment."**

** **

**"I didn't murder him!"Matrix, who had also been uncharacteristically silent, stood as well."He fired on me first!I was defending myself!"**

** **

**"Desdemona," Lynx said.**

** **

**"Matrix calm yourself," Bob said.**

** **

**Still the two sprites stood and exchanged a hate filled glare.**

** **

**"I must agree with the Prime Guardian on this," Lynx said, "The death of Cyber is a personal matter, however, that does not explain why Matrix has avoided justice concerning his other numerous crimes."**

** **

**"What in the net are you talking about?"Matrix hissed.**

** **

**"You know very well what I'm talking about," Lynx said, "Your time in the net.We know about you Matrix.Many of the members of Web Alliance were witnesses to your crimes and many were victims!You will be made to answer for them!"**

** **

**"Lynx you had better explain yourself," Bob said.**

** **

**Lynx regarded him for a moment, "You don't know either, do you Prime Guardian?Just like Dot Matrix.You have absolutely _no idea_!"**

** **

**"Lynx --," Bob began.**

** **

**"Very well," Lynx continued as though Bob hadn't spoken, "We will need time to prepare case.I suggest when you leave this place Prime Guardian you prepare an adequate defense for your young friend.We will be bringing in witnesses to testify against him."**

** **

**"Testify?When did this become a trial for Matrix?"**

** **

**Lynx lowered his head, "Very well, we will convene another meeting of the Council and at that time – members of Web Alliance will be brought in to – speak against him.I think the two of your need to have a long talk before hand."**

** **

**"No wait just a nano," Cooper said, "We're not obligated to attend anymore of these meetings.We did this as a courtesy to you.I mean who in the net do you people think you are?"**

** **

**"Cooper!"Bob warned.The feeling was now like of a swarm of angry hornets in Bob's mind.**

** **

**Over the jeers Captain Lynx said, "No you are not obligated to attend but I wouldn't recommend that you not attend, as you can see, the people want justice – it's either this way or --,"**

** **

**"Don't think you can threaten us Lynx," Cooper said, "The Collective is the law here!"**

** **

**"Cooper, be silent!"Bob suddenly realized what the feeling was and a lance of ice was figuratively stabbed through his core-com.**

** **

**_Someone was here._**

**_ _**

**_Someone evil._**

**_ _**

**_A virus._**

**_ _**

"Bob what is it?What's wrong?"Katiyana placed her hand on his.

** **

**When Bob had yelled out at Cooper, all eyes were drawn to him, but Bob didn't notice.He had not felt that way since being in Daemon's sphere of influence.Someone close to Daemon – or rather someone that had been previously close to her was in the room.Somewhere in the crowd watching them.And their malevolent amusement was a stench that made Bob want to gag.**

** **

**The Prime Guardian looked at Matrix and knew immediately that his young friend felt it as well.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian!"Lynx yelled.Bob didn't know how long the Captain has been trying to get his attention,"What in the net is wrong with you?"**

** **

**"Someone is here," Bob said, and he looked at Matrix, "Can you --?"**

** **

**"Yes," Matrix said."I sense it to.Someone from-- _back there_."**

** **

## "Prime Guardian --,"

** **

**"There's a virus here!"Bob said, "Someone who was in Daemon's service!They're somewhere here, right now!"**

** **

**The crowd became agitated.Murmurs spread and heads craned to get a view although no one really knew what to look for.**

** **

**"Bob are you certain?"Katiyana asked.**

** **

**"This is absurd," Lynx said. **

** **

**Bob turned his eyes scanned the room.The sensation changed, a swift tremor of fear from the other one then it was gone and Bob knew the virus had made their escape.**

** **

**"It's too late," Bob said grimly, "They're gone now.You need to increase the security on this place!"**

** **

**"This is nonsense," Desdemona said, "Now he's seeing imaginary virals?"**

** **

**"And just how did you know one was here?"Lynx asked.**

** **

**"I --," Bob began."How in the net could he explain it without coming off as completely random?How would they understand the feeling of cold fingers and the certainty that someone who had shared that horrible disease that was the Infection was nearby?**

** **

**"I can't explain it," Bob said finally, "Only that I can sense someone who once was infected by her or was within her inner sanctum."**

** **

**"Ridiculous," Desdemona said,**

** **

**"Actually," Lynx said, "I've heard of such occurrences.Usually it means the person who has these heightened senses still had some of the viral infection on them."**

** **

**Bob was suddenly reminded of his previous conversation with Melissa.How she had said Daemon's aura was still on him and Matrix.**

** **

**"There's no way you'll catch them now," Bob said by way of changing the subject."I'll provide guards for the next meeting."**

** **

**"Then you agree to attend and to our conditions?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob smiled.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian this is absurd," Cooper said, "Are you going to let these _peasants_ tell us what to do?"**

** **

The cries of rage erupted again; the crowd converged on the table.

** **

**"No!"Bob screamed, "Cooper, go now!"**

** **

**The sharp report of Gun caused the whole crowd to drop as one.**

** **

**Bob turned in disbelief to the renegade.Matrix, seeming to realize too late what he had done, lowered Gun and re-holstered it.His violet eyes grew wide and pleaded with Bob but before Bob could say anything --, **

** **

**"How dare you fire that weapon in here!"Lynx screamed at Matrix."There are innocent people about!"**

** **

**Lynx turned fiercely to Bob, "Prime Guardian, I suggest you keep a tight lease on him until the next meeting."With that Lynx, gathered up his things, "This meeting is adjourned.We will reconvene at oh-eight-hundred in two days." And the captain turned form the podium and stormed off the stage with the rest following.**

** **

**"Let's get out of here," Bob said grimly, "While the crowd is quite."**

** **

**Between Cooper and Matrix, Bob had a feeling that these meetings were soon going to develop into something with much more serious implications.**

** **

****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	3. Hide and Seek

**CHAPTER 3 **

** **

# HIDE AND SEEK

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

## The present

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Only the Super Computer itself rivaled the system of Two Gates.Gleaming towers and modern highways comprised its capitol city.Dot and Enzo Matrix traveled on board a sleek shuttle, which whizzed past the buildings with a quiet swiftness.

** **

**Sister and brother were both immersed in their organizers, stopping only to sip their cappuccino.**

** **

**"You know Dot," Enzo said without looking up, "I could rig your organizer to float to."**

** **

**Dot smiled, "I know you could sweetie.I'll remain in the FORTRAN age, thank you very much."**

** **

**Enzo returned the smile.She still called him sweetie after all these hours.He didn't mind though.**

** **

**"Isn't this system amazing?"Enzo asked."I mean – is this guy really that bad Dot?We could use the business couldn't we?"**

** **

**"Of course," Dot said, "But we're doing well enough that I'm willing to do without Mr. Ran DeCrypt." **

** **

**"If you say so, sis."Enzo shrugged.**

** **

**"Excuse me?"One of the shuttle attendants; a pretty pink-skinned girl, leaned over Dot, much to her consternation Enzo could see, and handed Enzo a small plastic card.The attendant winked at him and walked away.**

** **

**"Well that was polite," Dot muttered, "What's that?"**

** **

**Enzo sighed as he examined the card, "Her address and phone number."**

** **

**Dot chuckled.**

** **

**"It's not funny Dot!"**

** **

**"Oh sweetie, face it.You're a certifiable babe magnet."**

** **

**"Dot!"Enzo blushed.**

** **

**Dot laughed again, "Deal with it."**

** **

**Enzo went back to his organizer, muttering over the female condition the whole time until the shuttle arrived at their destination.**

** **

**The towering structure that housed DeCrypt Enterprises had the two Mainframers craning their necks to see the top.**

** **

**"Dude," Enzo muttered."And we have to go to the top floor of that?"**

** **

**"Um hm."**

** **

**"Schway."**

** **

**Two grim-faced doormen checked their identification at the door.They were led to a lobby and told to wait.The interior of the lobby was as gaudily decorated as Enzo had ever seen in a place of business.The place sported a high domed ceiling and cathedral windows and majestic pillars of polished marble.**

** **

**"Is that pure gold?"Dot said of the intricate engraving on the pillars.**

** **

**Enzo opened his organizer and did a scan, "Yup."**

** **

**"Dude," Dot said.**

** **

**"Ms. Matrix?"**

** **

**Enzo and Dot turned as one.A diminutive teal-skinned sprite rolled towards them.Her blue-green hair was done up in a bun and she smiled at them from behind coke-bottle glasses."How do you do?I'm Ms. Warren, Mr. DeCrypt's PDA."**

** **

**"Yes, we spoken before, it's nice to meet you in person at last," Dot shook her hand, "This is my PDA and my brother, Enzo Matrix."**

** **

**"Ma'am," Enzo took her hand.**

** **

**"A pleasure," Ms. Warren smiled."Please follow me."**

** **

**Ms. Warren led them onto a glass-enclosed lift and they began their journey upward.All the while Ms. Warren told them of the DeCrypt Empire and how Matrix Enterprises would profit from a merger.The ride took a good twenty microseconds to arrive at the penthouse and Enzo was relieved.He was beginning to feel claustrophobic.**

** **

**Ms. Warren led them down a thickly carpeted hallway, paneled in cherry wood to a pair of hand-carved doors, which opened automatically as they approached.The reception area was immense, even larger than their penthouse office.**

** **

**"Please feel free to help yourself to refreshments," Ms. Warren indicated the table laid with brunch items.I shall inform Mr. DeCrypt you are here."On the opposite side of the room was another pair of carved doors that Ms. Warren disappeared behind.**

** **

**"Well at least Ms. Warren is nice," Enzo said, "Shall we indulge?"**

** **

**"No," she said."We won't be here long enough."**

** **

**Enzo shrugged.Those cream filled pastries looked like they would melt in his mouth.**

** **

**Ms. Warren open the door, "Please go right in."**

** **

**Enzo stepped aside to allow Dot to go in first and followed.A group of sprites sat around an oval conference table, its surfaced polished to a shine.But it was the man at the head of the table that had Enzo halting in mid-stride.**

** **

**One look at the man and Enzo decided Dot was right.He almost immediately gave Enzo the jaggies.**

** **

**He was not handsome, at least not be normal standards.His facial features were cold and angular, his skin gunmetal gray. He wore his burgundy colored hair shoulder-length and brushed flat and straight down his back.**

** **

**But the one thing that truly unnerved Enzo were his eyes.They were pale silver – almost white, with two back pinpoints for irises.It took Enzo a few nanos to realize Dot was speaking.**

** **

**"And this is my PDA Enzo Matrix."**

** **

**"Gentlemen," Enzo said.**

** **

**"He's awfully young isn't he?"Someone muttered.**

** **

**"What is he, twelve hours old?"**

** **

**Enzo ignored them and pulled out Dot's chair for her.**

** **

**"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, Ms. Matrix," Mr. DeCrypt said."I see you received all the reports concerning my business and the merger?"**

** **

**Enzo had to give him one thing; he got right to the point.**

** **

**"Yes," Dot said, "And your holdings are impressive Mr. DeCrypt," Dot said, "However, my position hasn't changed.I still don't believe Matrix Enterprises would benefit from this merger."**

** **

**"Surely you can't be serious," one of the men at the table spoke and Mr. DeCrypt held up his hand silencing the speaker immediately.**

** **

**"I must admit I'm at a loss to understand your hesitation Ms. Matrix," Mr. DeCrypt."The facts are all there.Matrix Enterprises stands to make a substantial profit gain."**

** **

**"I'm sure we would," Dot said."As I said, your holdings are impressive, however, at this time we are at a pinnacle, so to speak and I feel it would not be prudent to take on anymore ventures at this time."**

** **

**"There will be little risk involved," Mr. DeCrypt went on."If by some totally unforeseen circumstance, this venture fails, DeCrypt Enterprises is prepared to support Matrix Enterprises financially.We would of course, require inclusive control."**

** **

**And that was it, Enzo thought, the foremost reason why Dot didn't want to deal with this creep.The fact that he wanted to get his grubby hands on her business.Dot Matrix owned Matrix Enterprises and no one was going to take it away from her.Why did Enzo have a sneaking suspicion that an "unforeseen circumstance" would occur the moment Dot signed on the dotted line?**

** **

**"That is very generous of you," Dot said, "But again, Matrix Enterprises and myself, must decline."**

** **

**Then there was silence that lengthened until Mr. DeCrypt said, "Do you have children, Ms. Matrix?"**

** **

**Enzo saw Dot tense and he realized she didn't appreciate the tone with which DeCrypt had asked the question.Net, _he _didn't appreciate it.Enzo was very fond of his nephew and niece.**

** **

**"I do," Dot said coldly, "And how are they relevant?"**

** **

**"Don't you want greater opportunities for them?"Mr. DeCrypt said, "Don't you want them to have the best of everything?Access to the finest learning facilities?The basic necessities?"**

** **

**"My children do have the best of everything," Dot stood and began gathering her files and Enzo followed suit, "They have two parents who love them a great deal.Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving.This meeting is over."**

** **

**Enzo opened the door for his sister again, and cast a glance behind him.The look Ran DeCrypt was giving them was of barely concealed fury.Enzo hurriedly closed the door behind them.**

** **

**Ms. Warren was at her desk but she looked up as Dot and Enzo passed, "Oh leaving so soon?"**

** **

**"Yes, thank you for your time, Ms. Warren." Dot said and kept going, leaving a very puzzled PDA in her wake.**

** **

**In the lift back down, Enzo observed Dot as one moment she fiddled with her organizer and the next she'd pace the confined space and mutter darkly.**

** **

**"Dot," Enzo suddenly reached out and took her by the shoulders, "Take it easy."**

** **

**"I can't Enzo," Dot began to pace again, "Didn't I tell you?Do you see what I mean?"**

** **

**"Yeah, especially those eyes.Creepy," Enzo said.**

** **

**"And when he asked about my children," he could see Dot was infuriated, "Was he threatening my children?"**

** **

**"No," Enzo said darkly, "I'm sure he doesn't have a deletion wish."**

** **

**"I don't trust him one bit," Dot muttered, "If he goes near my children --,"**

** **

**Enzo again placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage the tense muscles."It's okay Dot, we never have to see that creep again.Besides, no one can get into Mainframe without us knowing it now."**

** **

**"Yes," Dot said, "Those beacons have been a User-send."**

** **

**She relaxed slightly and Enzo was glad but the memory of those white eyes and the look of fury on that hard face stayed with Enzo for the next few seconds.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Ran DeCrypt stood alone in the conference room after dismissing the ineffectual louts that called themselves his Board of Directors.He was seething, but fought hard to control his anger.**

** **

**_No one said 'no' to Ran DeCrypt._**

**_ _**

When he was through, Ms. Dot Matrix would be begging him to take Matrix Enterprises off her hands and it would be yet another piece in the puzzle that was his Empire.There was more than one way to take over the Net.

He approached the table and activated the built-in console, "Ms. Warren?"

"Yes sir?"

"Contact Raven.I have a job for him."

There was a pause, "Yes sir."

Ran turned back to the window and smiled."Time to teach you a lesson in manners, Ms. Matrix."

***

_Seven hours into the past_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Matrix was silent as they stood in the Portal Generator Room at Council Hall.Miraculously, it had survived the War, although it had taken some damage and until a few cycles ago had been unusable.

"Bob?"

"Yes, Matrix."

Matrix could hear the fatigue in Bob's voice and something else – disappointment?

"I'm sorry Bob."

The Prime Guardian expelled a labored breath, "Look Enzo, you're not a little boy anymore. You're a man and you have to learn to control your temper, even when things aren't going your way.Your actions aren't going to do our case any good, understand?"

"Yes," Matrix said quietly.Bob had only been angry with him once before, the time on the Saucy Mare, when Matrix had reacted violently to a simple accident.Ray hadn't meant to bump into him but he had immediately perceived the action as a threat to his person.Having Bob angry with him had hurt then and it did now.Worse yet, the young renegade knew there was no way he could make it better.

"Now I need you to inform Dot of what's happened.I need to stay here and wait for my Guardian representatives to report."

Was that all he was good for now?A messenger boy, like Megabyte said?

"Bob --,"

"Excuse me, Prime Guardian?"A pretty young cadet entered the room, "I'm sorry were you on your way home?"

"No, what is it?"Bob said.

"There are two people here to see you.They say they're old friends.Mouse and Ray Tracer?They're waiting in your office."

"Mouse and Ray?"Bob smiled slightly.

"Mind if I stick around Bob?"Matrix asked."I'd like to hear what's going on."

"All right," Bob turned to the technician who was setting the coordinates on the machine, "Keep her warmed up, we'll be right back."

Relieved that Bob seemed to be in better spirits, Matrix followed him from the room.

The office that Bob now used had once belonged to Prime Guardian Turbo.Matrix actually missed him.He had gotten to like the leader of the Collective in the brief time they had meant.If only the Keytools hadn't been deactivated when Turbo was fighting Ashar, perhaps he'd be alive today.Matrix of course never voiced this opinion.

When they stepped into the room, the flame-haired mercenary and hacker known as the Mouse was in Bob's chair, leaning back, her feet propped up on his desk.Ray was leaning against Baud a few feet away.

"Greetings, Prime Guardian," Mouse gave him her biggest grin.

"Mouse if you don't get your feet off my desk --," Bob began.

"Aw, you're no fun since you got this high an mighty position," Mouse hopped up and approached Bob, throwing her arms around him in an embrace.At the same time, Ray straightened away from the wall and approached as well.

"It's good to see you two," Bob said as he shook hands with Ray.

"How ya doin', sugah?"Mouse said to him.There was something in her voice that made Matrix uncomfortable.

"Okay, I guess, " Matrix muttered.

"Good to see you, mate," Ray shook his hand quickly and Matrix wondered, _now what's wrong with him?_

_ _

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll get us some refreshments," Bob said.

"Thanks sugah, we could use something and it's been a long trip."

Once they were settled with energy shakes, burgers and fries from the Academy Commissary, Mouse and Ray began their tale.

"Well we were kind of surprised at the condition of some of the systems we investigated," Mouse, as always did all the talking."Apparently, the infected Guardians weren't even bothering to play the games.A few systems were ecstatic to hear the war was over and that Daemon was destroyed but – um – others --,"

"I'm sorry we have to be the ones to tell you this, mate," Ray said grimly, "Some of the systems you sent us to – well the moment they found out the Guardians were no longer under Daemon's control --,"

"They surrendered peacefully but the people --,"

"No," Bob said."Didn't they understand?That the Guardians didn't want to hurt anyone?"

"No one was interested in the bare facts, sugah," Mouse said gently."They just wanted to punish the ones that subjugated them."

"Did anyone survive?"

"One," Ray said."He was in hiding with one of his soldiers.Before he deleted --," Ray broke off abruptly.

"It's all right Ray," Bob said.

"He told us how the people rose up against him after he surrendered and how he barely escaped with his life."Ray said."The Guardian representatives you sent before us also were deleted."

Bob rubbed both hands over his face, then back through his thick silver hair, "What else?"

"Sugah, this can wait," Mouse said softly."You're exhausted and after the way things went at that meeting --,"

"You were there?"

"Um yeah, on the roof," Ray said."No way we could get inside so we listened in through the skylight."

"Gotta learn to learn to control that temper, sugah," Mouse was looking at Matrix.

_So that explains the cold shoulder, _Matrix thought._Great.It was bad enough Bob was pissed at him, now these two?_"Yeah," was all Matrix said.

"No, let's finish now," Bob said.He took a long drink of energy shake as Mouse continued.

"Some systems outright refused our help when we told them who we represented," Mouse said."Systems crashing down around them and they're being pixel brains."

"Did they give you any trouble?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Mouse said.

"You're kidding right?"Ray said.

"Don't start Ray."

"The ruddy wanker is lucky you stopped me," Ray muttered.

"What's this about?"Bob asked.

"We had some trouble in a system – it was _nothing._"

"I wouldn't call some bloke trying to --,"

_"Ray,"_ Mouse said pointedly.

"Look this is obviously something you two need to work out between yourselves," Bob said.

"Sugah, there was something else," Mouse said, "This isn't the first time we've heard of this."

"Daemon's Chosen," Ray said.

"I'm assuming you already know about them?"Mouse said.

"Yes," Bob said grimly."Followers – worshipers of Daemon."

"Well sugah, I don't mean to alarm ya but you're not too high on their list right now."

Matrix who had been leaning back and content to listen, suddenly sat up.

"Mate, maybe you should get yourself a bodyguard," Ray said.

"They wouldn't try anything would they?"Matrix piped up.

"Are you kiddin', sugah?Take out the Prime Guardian of the New Collective?The one who destroyed Daemon?"

"Then Bob, you have a bodyguard," Matrix said.

"Hey, works for me," Ray said.

Mouse shrugged and dipped a french fry into a dollop of ketchup, "You can't watch him twenty-four-seven, so Ray and I'll volunteer to."

"Now wait just a nano," Bob said, "Don't I have a say in this?"

"No."

"Now listen you three --,"

Someone knocked and Bob said, "Enter."

The same young cadet came in."Vid-call for you, Prime Guardian."

"Thank you," Bob pressed a button on his desk console and a vid-window opened.Bob smiled at the face that appeared, "Dom Markup!How in the net are you?"

"Greetings, Prime Guardian," Dom Markup returned the smile, "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"No problem, how's work going?"

"The work is going fine but – are you alone Bob?"

"No," Bob said, "Matrix, Mouse and Ray are here."

"Oh, well that's fine but -- what I'm about to tell you must not leave the room, all right?People are already suspicious."

"Well all right Dom," Bob looked at the others for confirmation then nodded to Dom.

"I'll need a secure connection," Dom said.

Bob programmed on the console, "You got it."

"Last cycle," Dom began, "People began disappearing from the compound."

"Disappearing?Are you certain?Maybe they just went on their way."

"We thought that at first," Dom said, "A great majority of the refugees are still here.They're promised employment once the factory reopens.It will take some time and it's rough going for them but so far they've stuck with us."

"The cycle before last, two young men just disappeared.They were on our employee list, so it did strike me as odd that they left, but I figured they decided they didn't want the jobs after all.They had no family or friends, so no one was unduly worried about them."

"Then a few days later, another man disappeared – a binome.He had a buddy here who was worried about him, but he figured the guy just left to go find his family.That got me suspicious, so I did some minor checking but no one reported anything unusual."

Dom continued, "At the end of that cycle, another man disappeared, and he left a wife and three kids behind.We searched everywhere for him, but could find no trace.A few days later two more men were gone, one had a fiancée and the other a family.This of course goes beyond coincidence.I did a more thorough investigation but still found nothing out of the ordinary.It was as though the people had just walked away. No one had seen or heard anything strange and of course, with so many people around you can't tell if someone is here that doesn't belong."

"Of course."

"Then yesterday, a child was taken."

Bob expelled a breath, "Oh no."

"A boy.That seems to be the pattern.Only males are missing.The child is the son of the first man that disappeared."

"And you've found nothing?No trace?"

Dom shook his head, "I've got all my people on alert but now some are starting to panic.After all they thought it was safe here."

Dom sighed, "I don't know what to do Prime Guardian.I'm not an investigator and I was only a soldier by necessity.I'm a businessman.I called because I would like your help."

"Then you have it," Bob said. "Mouse, Ray, would you --?"

"We're on it, sugah," Mouse smiled and Ray nodded his agreement.

"Thank you Bob," Dom said."I hope we can stop a volatile situation from occurring."

"So do I," Bob said, "I'll talk to you later.Stay Frosty, Dom."

"You too Prime Guardian."

The window closed, "Report to me as soon as you arrive at the factory," Bob said to Mouse and Ray.I'd like a new report every second whether you find anything or not."

Mouse stood, "Yes sir, Prime Guardian, sir!"

Bob smiled at her wryly."You know you two, it may be better that we make this official."Bob stood and moved to the other side of the room.There was a file cabinet and Bob programmed in a password to access it.From within he drew a small metal box, then walked back over to Mouse and Ray."This should do it."

From out of the box, Bob drew two circular metal badges, bronze in color, etched with the symbol of the Collective and proceeded to place one over each of their icons."There," Bob smiled triumphantly as the badges file locked into place, "You two are now duly deputized officers of the New Collective.Your title is constable.Raise your right hand please."

Mouse and Ray did so.

"Constable Mouse --," Bob began.

Ray snorted a laugh.

"You're playin' with fire, sugah," Mouse snarled.

"I'm sorry love – but Constable _Mouse_?"Ray said between chuckles.

"Sugah how'd you'd like to be null-bait?"

Bob cleared his throat loudly, "If I may continue?Constable Mouse (Mouse winced), Constable Tracer, do you swear to uphold the laws of the New Collective and to perform the duties to the best of your abilities?"

"I do."

"Me too, sugah."

"The swearing in is a little more elaborate than that, but I think we can forgo it for now."

Matrix, who had been watching the proceedings in silence, stood, "Congrats you two."

"Thanks, sugah!"Mouse said, her voice a little more friendly.

"Hmm," Ray mused, "I always wanted to know what it felt like to be a cop."

"Be careful you two, I mean it," Bob said, "I don't want any reports of you disappearing."

"Don't worry sugah, they wouldn't have a snowball's chance in the web of getting us."Mouse's smile showed her fangs.

***

Quicksilver tapped a claw impatiently on the surface of the java table.The tea and biscuits were getting cold and he was getting impatient.

"Where is that fanatical wench?"Quicksilver hissed.The virus was all out of sorts because that son of a null Prime Guardian had almost discovered him.Of course, Quicksilver had known there was a chance that Bob still had the power to sense a viral presence, but to see his hated enemy squirm, Quicksilver thought at the time, had been worth it.

Well Quicksilver was far from through with Robert Lan.On the java table, next to the tea service was a closed Notepad file.The information contained therein would be another nail in the Prime Guardian's coffin.Now if only that stupid woman would get here – 

When he heard the door open, Quicksilver immediately donned his disguise.

"Ram?"Desdemona entered the room, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Quite all right," Quicksilver motioned to the seat beside him."The tea and biscuits are cold."

"That's all right love, I'm not hungry," Desdemona said."The meeting, were you there?"

"Yes, I was there," Quicksilver said, "My dearest, you must learn to control your temper."

"I know," Desdemona sighed, "It's just that Matrix infuriates me.He thinks he's such a great and powerful warrior.Untouchable and that everyone should kowtow to him."

"Then prove that he is nothing but a ignorant lout by not lowering yourself to his level," Quicksilver said, "Let him yell, scream and threaten all he wants.If you remain calm through his ravings you will look all the better and he will look like the pathetic twit he is."

"True.I will try," Desdemona said."The next meeting is in two seconds.Captain Lynx is bringing in other members of Web Alliance to speak against Matrix."

Quicksilver wasn't in the least bit concerned with Matrix, "What about the Prime Guardian?"

"Well popular opinion isn't too favorable for him right now," Desdemona said, "But he seems to be very thorough with his current plans."

This wouldn't do at all, "I have some information that may change all of that," Quicksilver smiled.Quicksilver reached for the Notepad and opened it.He handed it to Desdemona, "Read this."

As the former resistance leader's eyes scanned the writing on the screen, they grew wide with disbelief, "Is this true?"

"Our contact within Council Hall has confirmed it.It's basically how the whole conflict began."

"How often do you think the Collective implemented this protocol?"

"That's what you need to bring out into the open at the next meeting," Quicksilver said, "Use this information wisely, my dear."

"Oh I will and thank you Ram.I'll show this to Captain Lynx tonight."Desdemona rose to take her leave."I knew allying myself with you was not a mistake."

When she was gone, Quicksilver shook his head at the stupidity of the woman.Chaos was out, procuring more subjects, so once again, the viral assassin made his way down to the basement.

The only light within the gloomy space emanated from the containment fields that held seven sprites and binomes, all huddled together against the wall.Five of them were already dead.Only the father and son still lived, the effects of Virogen on them mild in comparison.That disturbed Quicksilver, for it caused him to believe that there must be something within their coded make-up that was causing them a certain level of immunity.He had to find the answer.He would leave nothing to chance.

The stench of the deceased was actually beginning to sicken Quicksilver.The bodies did not fragment as they would in normal deletion but stayed intact and continued to rot at an increased rate.The extensive experiments had been necessary.Quicksilver had needed to know exactly how Virogen would work and only living specimens were sufficient for such testing.After all they were only sprites and binomes.

"Quicksilver!"His musings were interrupted by Chaos calling to him, "You down there?"

"Yes, come down."

"CPU!What is that smell?"Chaos approached, "Oh knocked off did they?What are you going to do with them?Got one more male for you."

"Forget the male, I need to do some testing on a female now," Quicksilver said, "Dump the dead ones back where you got them and bring me two healthy sprite women."

"As you wish," Chaos said.

Quicksilver turned and started back upstairs.

***

**Bob leaned back and smiled at the first good news he had received all second.**

** **

**Seven representatives of the New Collective stood before him.Of them, only two had brought back news that the sectors he had assigned them to refused to support him.The others had brought back positive messages and promises that representatives would attend the next Citizen's Council Meeting and demand to be heard.**

** **

**"We have just one problem, Prime Guardian sir," the third representative said.**

** **

**"And that is?"Bob knew it was too good to be true.**

** **

**"The current commander of Sector 1018 demands to meets with you personally.She was very adamant."**

** **

**"She?"**

** **

**"A young woman named Peg.She was interim leader after the sector commander was killed," the representative continued, "Her exact words were, 'if the Prime Guardian wants me support he can damn well come down himself and ask for it'."**

** **

**"Is that so?"Bob smiled and turned to look to where Matrix sat across the room, "Feel up to it, friend?"**

** **

**Matrix gave one of his rare genuine smiles.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**It was not the first time Bob had traveled throughout the city trying to gauge its current condition.He was pleased to see the construction and revitalization projects going on.He had wanted to portal to their destination, then decided it would be better to take a transport loaded with supplies instead.Matrix piloted it with skill.**

** **

**Bob wondered what his friend was thinking.He hadn't wanted to hurt him, but Matrix did have to learn to control his temper.**

** **

**"Approaching Sector 1018," Matrix said.**

** **

**"I'm scanning a landing area," Bob said, "There, that open lot should be sufficient."**

** **

**When they departed the transport they found a bustle of activity going on around them, construction, cleaning, and repairing.Everyone seemed to be working.They didn't have to wait long to be noticed and were immediately approached by a small group.**

** **

**"Greeting, everyone," Bob said, "I am Prime Guardian Lan.I'm looking for a woman named Peg?"**

** **

**At first their response were mutterings, then a binome stepped forward.**

** **

**"Why do you want to see Peg?" the binome asked.**

** **

**"She said she wanted to meet with me," Bob said.**

** **

**Again for muttering and whispering.**

** **

**"Follow me, please," the binome said.**

** **

**Their escort led them through the narrow streets of the neighborhood.Bob was impressed with the organization he saw there.Whoever Peg was, Bob decided then and there that she would be the new sector commander.**

** **

**At last they came to an open area that was once a park, now devastated by the war.An adjacent building was being worked on and by the faded sign; Bob recognized it as a clinic.A woman with green skin and pink hair was just exiting the building.By the way several people came up to her for instructions, it was obvious she was Peg.**

** **

**She looked up and saw him and stopped, a look of total disbelief crossed her face.The binome walked up to her and spoke and she nodded.By now, the two had drawn quite a bit of attention.Peg walked back into the building without even speaking to them.Bob looked at Matrix and shrugged.A few nano's later, Peg emerged again, followed by an elderly female binome.**

** **

**This time she came right up to Bob, "Prime Guardian, I'm Peg Walrod.This is my Aunt Judy."**

** **

**Bob shook her hand, "This is my companion, Matrix."**

** **

**Peg's eyes moved to Matrix.A smile graced her lips and her eyes traveled up and down Matrix's large frame, "My, what a big – gun you have."**

** **

**Matrix's face turned crimson.**

** **

**"Um --," Bob said,"I understand you wanted to meet with me?"**

** **

**"We didn't think you'd actually come," Judy said.**

** **

**"Whatever help you need, I'm here to offer it.I've brought supplies and tools in my transport," Bob said.**

** **

**Peg snorted, "You want to help Prime Guardian?Pick up a hammer."**

** **

**Bob shrugged and turned to walk back into the transport.He retrieved a hammer from the supplies and walked back outside, "All right, where do you want us to start?"**

** **

**Peg's eyes narrowed, "Are you making fun of me, Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"It's Bob," Bob said, "And no I'm not.You seem to be doing an excellent job here.I'd like to officially make you the commander of this sector."**

** **

**Peg regarded him critically for a moment, "Let's see how well you work, then Bob."She turned to Matrix, "And what about you big guy?You willing to work to?"**

** **

**"Whatever you need done," Matrix said.**

** **

**"You may want to get out of that fancy uniform Bob," Peg turned and walked away, "Aunt Judy needs help in the clinic.Matrix, you can help on construction in the park."**

** **

**Bob tapped his icon, which still contained the jeans and t-shirt he had worn to Dot's house and followed Aunt Judy inside.**

** **

**For the next few milliseconds, Bob and Matrix helped make repairs, did some light construction and cleanup.They worked well into the evening.Bob learned that Judy was a doctor and the clinic belonged to her and had remained open even during the war.Peg, Judy told him, was the sector commander's assistant until he had been deleted by a group of soldiers while trying to protect the clinic.Peg had managed to convince them not to destroy the place, since any medical facility was useful.**

** **

**Bob and first thought to use his power to help, but then decided to do it the hard way.He didn't want to appear like he was showing off and he wanted the people to know that he wasn't afraid of honest hard work.It was actually sort of gratifying to create something with his bare hands and because he worked so closely with the populace, he gained the trust of all those involved.**

** **

**A rest was called at one point, and Bob got another shock.While Bob and Matrix were sitting in the park drinking juice and having sandwiches, Bob noticed a group of girls, who had been planting saplings, were pointing and giggling at him.At first he thought they were making fun of him until he heard one of them clearly say, "Isn't the Prime Guardian cute?"**

** **

**Bob felt a flush stain his cheeks just as a second girl said, "Yes, don't you just love those big brown eyes?"**

** **

**Although flattered, Bob turned away to hide his blush and came face to face with a grinning Matrix.**

** **

**"Don't say it," Bob warned.**

** **

**"Oh Prime Guardian!"Matrix clasped his hands in an exaggerated motion, "You're just _so cute_."**

** **

**"You're asking for it, mister," Bob smiled and the two shared a much-needed laugh.**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Matrix hadn't worked this hard in a long time, but he was glad of it.It gave him a chance to exercise and work up a sweat.He was never adverse to good hard work.He came out of his vest after awhile when he became too uncomfortably hot and noticed Peg staring at him.Working alongside Bob the two regained the camaraderie that Matrix had feared they were losing.**

** **

**They spent a great majority of the evening fixing up the clinic and the adjacent park, which was for any children that ended up staying overnight. Matrix thought having the park was a pretty decent idea. **

** **

**He and Bob shared a laugh over the girls' remarks as they had a quick meal of juice and sandwiches.**

** **

**Finally, late that evening, Peg called a halt to the work for a few milliseconds.A new shift would come on to work later on that evening and work through the night.**

**Matrix and Bob met her in Aunt Judy's clinic.**

** **

**"I've been getting some positive feedback about you all day, Bob," Peg smiled at Bob for the first time, "You've really impressed us all.You and Matrix."**

** **

**"Thank you for your confidence," Bob said.**

** **

**"Glad we could help," Matrix agreed.**

** **

**"So when is this meeting?"**

** **

**"Second after tomorrow at oh-eight-hundred," Bob said.**

** **

**"I'll be there and I'll demand a seat on this Citizen's Council.Funny how I wasn't approached for it."**

** **

**"Well since I'm making you the official commander of this sector, they had better listen to you."Bob said.**

** **

**"Thank you Bob," Peg said, "You've proven to me that you have the makings of a great leader.Then I'll see you in two?"**

** **

**"Absolutely."**

** **

**"Um – before you go, Aunt Judy wanted to see you Bob about medical supplies.Would you mind?I want to speak with Matrix for a moment."**

** **

**"Something wrong?"Bob said.**

** **

**"No, I just want to ask him something, personal."**

** **

**Bob raised an eyebrow but said, "See you outside."**

** **

**Peg closed the door behind him.Matrix was suddenly and for the first time, uncomfortable around a woman.**

** **

**"Well dear, you don't look like the kind of man who believes in mincing words," Peg crossed the room as she spoke until she was standing before him, "So I won't either."**

** **

**Before Matrix could protest, Peg placed both hands on either side of his face and kissed him.Matrix's eyes went wide and he pushed back from her."Don't!"**

** **

**Peg seemed undisturbed, "Too forward?My apologies.How about dinner?"**

** **

**"No!"Matrix said, "I mean – no – that is --,"**

** **

**"Oh I see," Peg smiled, "You're spoken for.She must be pretty special."**

** **

**"She is," Matrix said nervously.**

** **

**"Why are you so nervous?Haven't you had a woman make a pass at you before?"**

** **

**"Um – not really," Matrix said.**

** **

**"You probably have, you just haven't noticed.In case you haven't noticed something else, you're quite an impressive man."**

** **

**Matrix was annoyed at the warming in his cheeks, "Thank you – sorry – I didn't mean to yell at you."**

** **

**"It's all right, Matrix," Peg smiled, "I have to admit, I envy her a little."**

** **

**Matrix ran his hand through his hair, "Goodnight Peg."And the renegade made his escape.Bob was waiting for him outside with Aunt Judy.Both seemed pleased with whatever agreement they had made.Bob looked up at his approach and Matrix realized he must still look flustered.He muttered a goodnight to Aunt Judy and he and Bob started back for the transport.**

** **

**Bob said,"We're going to come back tomorrow with more medical supplies for the clinic and I'm going to assign some workers here to help out."**

** **

**"Good idea," Matrix said gruffly.**

** **

**"You okay?"**

** **

**"Yeah."**

** **

**"Whatever it was you two talked about must have been personal."**

** **

**Matrix didn't reply.**

** **

**"So how'd she take it?"**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"How did Peg take you're turning her down?"**

** **

**Again the telltale flush stained Matrix's cheeks, "How did you know?"**

** **

**"That shade of lipstick definitely isn't your color."**

** **

**Matrix raised his hand to his mouth, "It's not – I didn't – I mean – she kissed me before I could stop her."**

** **

**"Matrix relax, I understand."**

** **

**"Well I don't, I wish you'd explain it to me."**

** **

**Bob chuckled, "What this?Don't you know that woman really go for that strong and silent, dark and brooding type?"**

** **

**Matrix wiped the lipstick off with his thumb, "I don't know how I'm going to tell AndrAIa."**

** **

**"I don't think you should tell her," Bob said."You didn't do anything wrong, so why upset her?"**

** **

**"Maybe you're right," Matrix sighed."Ever had it happen to you?"**

** **

**Bob gave him a raised eyebrow look.**

** **

**Matrix cleared his throat, "Oh yeah, dumb question."**

** **

**The moment they arrived back at the Hall someone called to them.The young cadet was running down the corridor towards them.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian!I have an urgent message for you from Dom Markup," she handed him a Notepad.**

** **

**Bob's eyes widened as he read the message, "This is bad, very bad."**

** **

**"What is it?"Matrix asked.**

** **

**"We have to get to the factory now," Bob said grimly, "They've found the missing people.They've been murdered."**


	4. Confrontations

CHAPTER 4

** **

**CONFRONTATIONS**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# The present

** **

** **

** **

**The man who walked down the dark and silent corridor on the penthouse floor of DeCrypt Enterprises would immediately command one of two reactions, fear or awe.That is, if others were present to see him.It was almost 22:00 hours and the offices were empty.**

** **

**Women called him handsome.He supposed he was.He never gave it much thought.He knew he favored his mother, which he was proud of.She had been his life and his world until he was fifteen.Until she was so horribly taken away from him and there hadn't been a blasted thing he could do about it.**

** **

**His skin like hers, was metallic gold, his eyes were the same color except for the flecks of ruby sprinkled through.Those eyes had inspired many things, fear, desire, and respect.He wore his hair long in a single braid that traveled down the length of his back and unruly spikes in the front.Only the best warriors wore long hair as a sign of their skill.It was too easy to use as a grip to expose your throat.**

** **

**He was dressed entirely in black trimmed with gold.His clothes were impeccable, made from the finest leather.He never went unarmed, and his swept-hilt rapier and matching main gauche were strapped to his hip and at the small of his back respectively.He had foregone wearing his sash.Hopefully, he wouldn't need his grenades here.He did have on his special cape, which seemed almost alive, flowing like liquid obsidian down his back.**

** **

**He approached the door to Ran DeCrypt's office and they opened in mock welcome.**

** **

**Ms. Warren was at her desk, doing some late-night work and her eyes lit up when she saw him.**

** **

**"Raven!"**

** **

**Raven couldn't help but smile at her.He truly liked the elderly sprite and there were few people Raven liked.He took her hand and raised it to his lips, "Ms. Warren."**

** **

**"Raven," Ms. Warren said, "how can I convince you to give up this profession?"**

** **

**"We've been through this before," Raven said, patiently."I must be who and what I am.I must do what I can to survive."**

** **

**"I know," she said quietly and inadvertently, she glanced at the closed double doors.**

** **

**"So what does he want this time?"**

** **

**"I don't want to guess.You'd better go in."She pressed a button on her desk console."Mr. DeCrypt your guest is here."**

** **

**The doors opened and Raven gave her a half smile, before striding into the office.**

** **

**Ran Decrypt was standing and staring out the window that ran the length of the office.He didn't turn, even after the door closed.**

** **

**"Did anyone see you come in?" Ran said.**

** **

**"Of course not," Raven said."Your security is sorely lacking."**

** **

**Ran turned to face him and Raven stared at him mildly.People were so afraid of this pompous ASCII.Raven couldn't for the life of him see why.**

** **

**"I want you to investigate a woman named Dot Matrix," Ran walked over to his desk and picked up a Notepad lying there."Here's all the information we have on her."**

** **

**Raven's eyes scanned the data."Dot Matrix, Comman.com of Mainframe.Yes, I've heard of her and her system.They were instrumental in defeating the super virus Daemon."**

** **

**"Her husband, the Prime Guardian, supposedly single-handedly did so."**

** **

**_Hmm, he may pose a problem_, Raven thought."She seems to have quite a respectable business."**

** **

**"Everyone has secrets," Ran said."I want you to find all of hers.I want to know all about her business practices and associates and what little skeletons she may have in her hidden files.I want to know when she goes to bed and night and what kind of java she drinks in the morning."**

** **

**"Very well," Raven said."So you wish to acquire her little operation as well?"**

** **

**"I will have it," ran said."No one says no to me."**

** **

**"So I've noticed," Raven said and he ignored Ran's scathing look.**

** **

**"And if you cannot, by some miracle of the User, find anything on the prim and proper Ms. Matrix, you know what to do."**

** **

**"I see," Raven said darkly.Why did he continue to take work from this man?"I'm assuming you don't mean her husband."**

** **

**"Don't be a smart-ASCII.She has children."**

** **

**Raven's head snapped up and his gold and ruby eyes narrowed."How old?"**

** **

**"What difference does --,"**

** **

**"How old?"**

** **

**"It's all there," Ran nodded to the Notepad Raven held.**

** **

**Again his eyes scanned the data, "No."**

** **

**"What do you mean, no?"**

** **

**"I mean no!You know I don't take little kids."**

** **

**"You'll do as you're told," Ran said.**

** **

**Raven shut the Notepad, "Then this conversation is over.Find yourself another spy."Raven turned to leave.**

** **

**"Wait you son of a --," he broke off.**

** **

**"Yes?"Raven's voice became dangerous.**

** **

**"Very well," Ran hissed, "She has a brother.Her PDA."**

** **

**Raven picked up the Notepad again, "It says she has two."**

** **

**"You want the younger one.A real pretty boy.He's around your age."**

** **

**Raven nodded.One look at Enzo Matrix's picture and Raven was confident he'd have no trouble if it came to that.As always, it seldom did, since business owners had their secrets.**

** **

**"My usual fee, plus expenses, deposited into my account by midnight tonight," Raven said.**

** **

**"Done," Ran muttered.**

** **

**"I'll report by the end of the cycle."**

** **

**Raven closed the Notepad and walked out without another word.**

** **

**Ms. Warren looked up as he passed, "Raven?"**

** **

**"Yes?"**

** **

**"Was it about Dot Matrix?"**

** **

**Raven smiled at her again, took her hand and kissed it once more.Then as silently as he entered, he left and went to prepare for his task.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_Seven hours into the past._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

There was nothing like flying on Baud and it was a nice evening for it.Too bad they were on such serious business.Ray had been looking forward to taking Mouse on a long romantic flight, finding somewhere nice and quiet, and showing her just how much she had come to mean to him in the few short minutes he had known her.

They had been taking it slow.Sure, there had been a lot of flirting and some heavy petting, but that's as far as sprite and search engine had ever taken it.

Now Ray began to wonder if it was time to take things further.

He had never felt this way about a woman before and in his line of work, there had been few and far between.

_"So I understand you do all your surfing alone?"_

_ _

_"Never found anyone who likes to take the risks I do."_

_ _

_"I can't imagine where you'd find a girl like that."_

_ _

"Well I found you, Bluey," Ray smiled at her from behind, "Now the question is where should we go from here?"

"You say something, sugah?"Mouse called back.

"Yeah, what are you trying to do?Out fly me?"

"Of course.Someone has to knock you down a few megs."

"You wish!"Ray said.

Mouse dropped back however, "So what do you think this is all about?"

"Don't know," Ray said."I have a feeling though it's going to be something real unpleasant."

"Maybe involving Daemon's Chosen?"

"Maybe."

"I'm real worried about Bob, sugah."

"Don't worry love, between Matrix and us, we'll protect him."

"What if we can't?What if --,"

"Now don't start getting' pessimistic on me now love," Ray smiled.

"Yeah, you're right, sugah," Mouse motioned ahead of them, "Looks like we're here."

The factory was alive with the sounds of people working and conversing.From their distance all seemed well.It wasn't until Mouse and Ray landed that they realized how nervous everyone was by the suspicious looks and the abrupt way people ended their conversations.

"Security is kind of lax," Ray commented.

"They didn't need security, or at least they thought they didn't.We'll talk to Dom about starting a security force."

Someone who recognized them from the Conflict gave them directions to Dom's third floor office.Even inside the building there was construction going on.Dom had apparently moved to the office as it was quieter, more out of the way and had a working computer console.The door was open but Mouse knocked on the doorframe before entering.Dom was speaking with someone on a vid-window but he motioned them inside when he looked their way.Mouse and Ray took two of the four available chairs.

"Yes, I understand," Dom said."You'll need to speak with my head of personnel.We haven't completely registered our workforce yet.Well sir, there's only two of us.Thank you, I'll speak with you tomorrow."

"Union rep," Dom said when the window closed."SiRCe will handle him."

"SiRCe is here?"Ray asked and he saw Dom's face flush slightly.

"I convinced her to stay, at least temporarily, she's handling personnel, if we ever get the business up and running again.I still have to hire more people."Dom pressed a button on his desk console and the door closed."I never close my door."

"So what about these disappearances mate?Anything more on them?"

"Nothing," Dom said."We've questioned everyone and no one's seen anything or anyone suspicious, but like I said, how can you tell?I don't know really what else you can do, but I'd appreciate anything."

"Well first off, we noticed your security was kind of --," Mouse said.

"Lax?"Dom said, "Yes.We have a small security force, mostly former members of the Resistance.They've been hard pressed to keep the peace within the community."

"What about all the soldiers?" Ray asked.

"Very few remained.Those that did are part of the security force.The unofficial leader is a man named Harmean.He's doing his best with what we have but he's not -- well, you'll have to meet with him to see what I mean."

"If he needs help all he has to do is ask," Ray said."Do we have your permission to act?"

"Of course," Dom said."What ever decisions you make you can use my name."

"Good.We'll need to meet with this man and his security force.We'll also need all the personal information on those involved," Mouse said, "And the stuff that doesn't usually go into the files if you get my meaning."

"Yes," Dom said."We've tried cross-referencing certain similarities of all the victims involved but all we've come up with is that they are all male between a certain age.Except for the little boy, which totally blew any of our theories away."

"Question for ya, Dom," Mouse said."In your investigations, did anyone mention, or did ya hear anyone mention, Daemon's Chosen?"

"Daemon's Chosen?Why no.What's that about?"

Ray and Mouse exchanged a look."Better let him know."

By the time they were finished explaining Dom was staring at them in wide-eyed amazement.

"Surely you can't be serious?Daemon worshipers?"

"Yup," Mouse said.

"I'm assuming Bob knows?And that he's being protected?"

"Well you know Bob," Ray said."He didn't think he needed it, so Matrix, Mouse and I volunteered ourselves."

"Matrix is with him now."

"Then he should be perfectly safe," Dom said, "No one is _that _random to go against Matrix."

Mouse stifled a giggle and Ray cleared his throat.

"What?"Dom asked, "Oh no, Ray?"

"Um – yeah, well --,"

"Oops – sorry --,"

"No problem mate," Ray smiled."Not something I'll ever try again."

Someone knocked and the door came open, "Dom?Why is the door closed?"

SiRCe entered, then halted when she saw Ray and Mouse."Mouse!Ray!"The former leader of the Underground smiled at them both.

"Close the door, please, SiRCe," Dom said.

SiRCe nodded and did so, "You're here about the disappearances, aren't you?"She pulled up a third chair and sat down.

"We're here to help, sugah," Mouse said."Now I understand you're in charge of personnel here?"

"For now," SiRCe said quietly. 

Ray saw a flash of disappointment in Dom's eyes._So he is sweet on her_, the Surfer thought.

"Then we're going to need some info on the people involved," Mouse said, "And a place to work."

"Then we'd like to do some snooping of our own," Ray said.

"Anything you need," Dom said, "There's an office down the hall with a computer and workstation.You're welcome to that.SiRCe?"

"Thanks Dom, we'll get to the bottom of this, I promise," Ray said.

"I hope so," Dom said."After all we've been through, I was hoping for some peace.Guess it was just wishful thinking."

***

Three milliseconds of searching and cross-referencing on the computer proved futile and Mouse was becoming annoyed.

"Dom was right, we've tried every angle and the only thing the victims have in common are the fact that they're all male," Mouse hissed in frustration."We can't even say age."

"There's nothing off the record that states they were acquainted in any way, either," SiRCe said."But here's a list of various people each victim were known to associate with.We cross referenced that too but the closest we came to a match was this woman --," SiRCe punched up an image on the monitor, "— her name is Pixel Shim.She's one of the refugees that came in.She's the fiancée of one of the men that went missing.Apparently she was acquainted with the – um – married man."

"Umm hmm --," Mouse said."As good a place to start as any.But this could use a woman's touch.Sugah, you want to go talk ta that Harmean fella?"

"Why not?"

"Is there a place we can meet, SiRCe?"

"Well a pre-fab building was erected as sort of a common area where the people meet.It's like a tavern-slash-club.Ray will probably find Harmean there."

"Then I'll meet you there in two milliseconds, Ray."

"Will do.You be careful, Bluey."

"Sugah, you call me that one more time --,"

Ray left before she could finish the sentence.

"What does it mean?"SiRCe asked.

"A woman with red hair."

"What?"

"Don't ask."

***

The city of pre-fabricated and retrofitted temporary homes spread across the clearing that had once served as the landing area of the rebel forces.Mouse could see the _Libertas _and the _Mercurius _from where she floated on her zip board.She wondered how the repairs were going and decided she should stop in a talk to Irina and Max anyway.It was possible that they could provide some useful information.

First she needed to talk to Pixel Shim.

SiRCe had told her where the woman was residing.She and her fiancé had been sharing one of the homes, but another woman had moved in with her when her fiancée disappeared.Mouse made her way there.

The place reminded her of System 998 about as grungy as a place could be but until construction was finished there was nothing else that could be done.Again Mouse knocked on the doorframe when she stood in front of the place.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I need to talk to Pixel Shim?"

The door opened to reveal a young lavender-skinned woman, "You found her.Who are you?"

Mouse decided Pixel Shim would be more inclined to talk to her in an official capacity, "I'm Constable Mouse, of the New Collective."

"Constable Mouse?What kind of a name is that?"

"It's my name sugah," Mouse decided she didn't like this woman at all, "And it's a name I'm proud of, you got a problem with it?" 

"No," Pixel whispered, "The Collective?What do you want with me?"

"I want to talk to you about your fiancé.Dom Markup asked me to investigate." 

"What, Mr. Markup can't do his own investigating?"Pixel asked."You had better come in."

No, Mouse didn't like this woman one little bit."I understand you were also acquainted with one of the other missing men?"

"My you get right to the point don't you Constable?"Pixel snapped at her."My fiancé thought I was seeing him but I wasn't.We had an argument and he left.That was the last time I ever saw him.That's the same thing I told the people Dom sent out."

"Okay so what _didn't _you tell Dom?"Mouse asked.

"If I didn't tell Dom something, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

"Well," Mouse casually leaned against the wall, "I could get you in a lot more trouble than Dom could – seeing as I'm a constable with the Collective and all.Not to mention --," Mouse drew her dagger and took out a whetstone and began to sharpen the blade, " – I'd be real upset if you held something from me."

Pixel looked at her for a moment."Well there's this guy that he recently started hanging out with but --,"

"But?"

"Listen, you have to promise me protection."

"Protection?From who?"

Pixel crossed the room to the door and opened it on a crack, then closed it."My fiancé was recently approached by this man that has sort of gang here.They have a few things going on, you know illegal things.This place is perfect for it with all the transients and refugees and minimum security.I don't know what he wanted my fiancé for.He wouldn't tell me, but this man, well he has the kind of reputation – well you don't go against him that's all.He kind of runs this place."

"Damn it," Mouse swore, "Should a known something like this would happen here.Dom definitely needs a better security force.Okay sugah, you want protection you got it, but you're going to have to go to the factory complex and tell Dom everything you told me, got it?"

"Yes.And thank you, constable."

"No problem.Now where can I find this guy?"

***

Ray strode into the pre-fab building that SiRCe had indicated.All eyes turned towards him.The search engine shrugged inwardly.He was used to stares and strange looks.

"Evening, mates," Ray gave them his most charming smile, "I'm looking for a man goes by the name of Harmean?"

Several heads turned in the direction of the far corner of the room.Sitting at a table cloaked in shadows was an aging obese sprite that looked like he hadn't seen soap and water for at least a cycle.Ray sighed.Couldn't he ever have to deal with a decent clean individual?

The search engine sauntered over to him, "Mind if I join you for a drink, mate?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"Harmean grunted in a hoarse slurred voice.

"Name's Tracer.Constable Tracer of the New Collective."

Instantly a flush reddened Harmean's face at the same instance several heads turned in their direction.

"Sure, sit down," Harmean said.The sprite signaled for a waitress and she brought him a fresh bottle and a second glass.Ray eyed the bottle – Chevara Whiskey – dubiously.He didn't prefer hard liquor.It slowed the reflexes.Yet, he accepted the shot that Harmean poured for him.

"So I repeat," Harmean said, "What do you want?"

"Is there a more private place we can talk?"

"This is fine," he waved his hand in an expansive gesture, "These people don't care."

Ray shrugged and tipped back his shot glass."Dom Markup asked me to do a little investigating into the disappearances."

"Oh so Dom doesn't believe I can do it myself?"

"Why should he?" Ray said."Look at yourself.Why should Dom feel confident you could do anything?"

For the first time, Harmean actually laughed."I guess I can't blame him at that."

Then Harmean seemed to sober."Shame about that little boy going missing."

"Yes it is," Ray said."And you found nothing in your investigation?"

"There was no investigation," Harmean said."I asked a few questions and that was it."

"What's your problem mate?If you were having trouble why didn't you ask for help?"

"Because --," Harmean suddenly broke off and a look of sheer terror crossed his features.The source of his fear seemed to be over Ray's shoulder.The search engine turned in his seat to see a sprite and two binomes approaching.

The binomes were nondescript in appearance but it was the sprite that caught Ray's attention.He was completely yellow; his skin, eyes, and hair.His frame was thin with a weasel-like face and crooked teeth that showed in his malicious grin.

"Hey there, Harmean," his voice was high and nasal."Who's your friend?"

"He's not my friend," Harmean mumbled.

"Sharing a drink with him and he's not your friend?"The yellow man said."What is he something else?"

Ray moved his chair back in slow motion, turned and stood, "And who might you be?"

"I asked you first."

"No, you asked him."

His smile faded, "Call me Crack."

"You can call me Constable Tracer," Ray said.

"Well la-de-freakin'-da," Crack wasn't the least bit impressed."So what?You takin' Harmean's place as the law around here?"

Several snickers from the gathered patrons followed his remark.Ray failed to see the humor.

"I might be," Ray said."You got a problem with that?"

Instantly the mood changed.Some of the patrons moved away, out of the line of fire Ray supposed, but they watched with rapt attention.Ray sent a silent message to Baud in preparation.Crack's smile turned into a sneer.

"Yeah I got a problem with it," Crack said."People around here tend to listen to me."

"You wouldn't have anything to do with the disappearances would you?"

Crack's expression turned mean, "Maybe.What you going to do about it?"

The two binomes moved slightly towards Ray.

"Take you in for questioning for starters," Ray said."Release you when I bloody well feel like it, if at all."

"Is that so?"Crack snapped his fingers and three more sprites, all of varying sizes and weights, rose from their table to rush to his side."Harmean if he's really not your friend, you'd better get clear now."

Harmean obeyed, slinking into the shadows against the far wall.

Ray donned his web armor.

"What in the net is that?"Crack laughed."Oh well, won't protect you from getting' your neck broke."Crack signaled again and the sprites advanced on him.

The sharp noise of a door being slammed caused everyone's attention to shift to the tavern's entrance.

"Sugah," Mouse leaned casually against the doorframe as she sharpened her katana with a whetstone, "You in need of a little help?"

"No, love, got it covered," Ray smiled and before his enemies had a chance to react, Ray's fist lashed out, smashing Crack in his mouth just as the sprite turned his attention back to the search engine.

His companions watched in shock as their leader hit the floor hard, blood poured from his mouth and he spat out teeth.Crack said something, but the words came out garbled.Whatever it was didn't sound flattering.

The two binomes turned and ran but the three sprites advanced on Ray.The first to reach him got their teeth knocked out as well and when the other two rushed him, all three went down in a fierce tangle of limbs.The two had Ray pinned at first, giving them the advantage but Ray managed to free one hand and rammed the flat of his palm against the chin of one, but the other struck him across the temple and ended up breaking his fingers for his trouble.Now free, Ray rolled, came up and as his second attacker was struggling to his feet holding his injured hand, Ray kneed him in the groin.He went down and didn't rise.

By now, the patrons had gathered in a semi-circle to watch the spectacle and Ray looked at the sea of faces in heated excitement and the sounds of voices goading him on.A quick glance told him Mouse was still by the door, which was fine with him because he didn't want her in the way.

Suddenly arms wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his side as the first attacker recovered.Ray struggled, and then brought his foot down hard on the other man's.The attacker released Ray and spun him around, aimed a swing which Ray ducked and the search engine smashed the sprite's nose to splinters.

Movement on the other side of the room caught his attention.Mouse saw him too.Crack, running out of a side entrance. Calling for Baud, Ray pushed through the crowd."Mouse, that one!We have to catch him!"

The red haired mercenary dashed out the front door.Ray hopped on Baud and followed in her wake.Crack disappeared behind some buildings, the spaces between them too narrow for Ray to navigate.Ray lost sight of his quarry for a while, but Mouse was easy to spot and Ray hovered behind her.

"Ruddy null-face must be hiding somewhere."Ray didn't want Mouse facing him alone so he alighted on the ground and followed her down the alley she had taken.He had a feeling she knew he was there, so he didn't call out to keep from alerting Crack to their presence.

Suddenly the sounds of a scuffle reached his ears.Ray dashed forward in time enough to see Crack, clambering over a wall and Mouse in hot pursuit.Ray followed.More twists and turns and the felon continued to run, until he ran out of places to hide.The open space between the buildings and the woods was small, but once out in the open, Ray hopped on Baud and was closing in, in the next nano.Crack turned suddenly and fired a shot.Ray had had no idea he was armed and it glanced off Baud.The search engine experienced a moment of pain, but ignored it as his quarry plunged into the woods with Mouse following.

"Mouse, don't go in alone!"Ray called but of course the mercenary ignored him.Ray maneuvered through the trees, but still had clear sight of Mouse.Suddenly she stopped running and Ray glided to a stop just a few feet behind her.

"Thank the User you're here!"They heard Crack said not too far ahead."There's this crazy sprite and some red-haired hell-cat chasing me --,"

The forest was suddenly lit up by laser fire.The silence pierced by Crack's dying scream.

"Ruddy net!"Ray leapt from a Baud as two more shots barely missed him.Mouse had taken cover behind a tree.There was movement in the forest ahead of them, then another blinding light and an explosion.An eerie bluish incandescence that Ray instinctively knew was a tear appeared.Three figures were silhouetted in the light before it converted into portal and they disappeared through.

Using the cover of the trees, Ray was soon beside Mouse.

"You think they're gone love?"

"Yup," Mouse said."But still watch yourself."

The pair moved forward, dashing from tree to tree.An acrid scent reached them, an odor of ammonia and rotting meat combined.As they stepped into the clearing Mouse gave a sharp hiss and Ray stepped in front of her to shield her from any danger.

Of danger, there was none but the sight that assaulted his eyes had the bile rising to his throat.

It was not the sight of Crack's slowly defragmenting body that made Ray ill, but the site of something else that gave off the stench of decomposing flesh.Actually several something's barely recognizable as what Ray somehow knew to be the missing sprites.

In his entire processing Ray had never seen anything so – he couldn't think of words strong enough to describe it.How could you describe a stinking rotting diseased thing that was once living?

As if coming from a daze, he remembered Mouse standing there, "Go and get help love."

Mouse didn't move.

"Mouse, go now!"Ray demanded.He half expected to her come back with her usual defiance, but instead, she nodded mutely and started back out the forest at a run.

Ray turned away and a tremor passed through his frame.His stomach lurched violently and he dropped to his knees as it emptied of its contents.He was relieved Mouse had left.He didn't want her seeing him like this.After a time he stood and moved a ways from the clearing and paused, taking in great gulps of air.

So the disappearances were now murders.

** **

*******

** **

** **

**"That's the best we can do for now," Harmean said, "I don't want anybody touching the bodies until we can get a qualified team down here."**

** **

**"Dom's taking care of it," Ray said.He glanced again at Mouse who was standing rigidly beside him.The normally talkative mercenary had been silent from the moment she had returned with Harmean and his security team.She was pale, her facial muscles tight and to Ray, she seemed like she would go random any nano.**

** **

**"What do you suppose happened to them?"Harmean asked.He was looking to where his security team had cordoned off the area and had covered the remains with blankets.**

** **

**"Don't know," Ray said."Looks like some sort of plague.Nastiest thing I've **

**ever -- ,"**

** **

**Mouse suddenly made a noise, like a strangled gasp, then turned and ran deeper into the woods.**

** **

**"Ruddy net!"Ray swore.He started after her just as Harmean spoke.**

** **

**"Wait!You may need this."Harmean handed him a silver flask.Ray took it without comment and started after Mouse.He opened it as he walked and took a healthy swallow.The Chevara Whiskey burned his throat as it went down.**

**He came upon Mouse in another clearing.She was on her knees, her arms wrapped around her stomach as it rebelled.Ray knew she was aware of his presence so he didn't approach immediately.When her heaves quieted Ray moved forward and knelt besides her, handing her the flask.Mouse took several gulps before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.**

** **

**"Thanks sugah," she said in a horse voice.**

** **

**Ray rubbed the palm of his hand up and down her back; "I'm taking you back to the Hall."**

** **

**"No – no, I'm fine now," Mouse said."I just – I ain't never seen --,"**

** **

**"I know, me neither," Ray said.He coaxed her to drink some more and she did without protest."At least go back to the factory."**

** **

**"I said I was fine," Mouse rasped, "Don't you worry none, sugah."**

** **

**"Of course I'll worry you random hacker," Ray said."This is too weird."**

** **

**"That's an understatement," Mouse said."Come on, we'd better get back."**

** **

**Ray helped her up and the two made their way back to the scene.**

** **

**Harmean approached immediately, "Just got a message from Dom.He's contacted the Prime Guardian.He's on his way here now with a special team."**

** **

**"So what are you going to do, mate?" Ray said.**

** **

**"Just wait for them," Harmean said, "Look, you said so yourself, I'm no investigator.I'm going to let you guys handle this.As of tonight, I resign."**

** **

**"Here," Ray handed him the flask.**

** **

**"Keep it Surfer," Harmean said."I have a feeling before the night is out you're going to need it more than I am."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**The cold sterile room gave Bob the jaggies but it was necessary for the work that had to be done.He stood there now watching his friend Doctor Rose Norton; examine what was left of the bodies.**

** **

**Upon his and Matrix's arrival at the factory they had found Mouse and Ray leading the security team, the former security chief having walked off the job.Neither the mercenary nor the search engine looked well and Bob had ordered them both back to Council Hall.Both had refused, Bob had Mouse return to the factory to begin questioning the members of Crack's gang, whom Bob's security team (with Mouse as their leader) had no trouble rounding up.Ray had accompanied him and Matrix.**

** **

**The special team from the New Collective had taken every precaution (or so Bob hoped) to carefully handle the remains and transport them to Capitol Memorial, where Rose had set up her new residence.Now in the basement morgue, Bob watched as Rose examined the bodies through a sterile containment field, which was the only reason Bob was allowed to be in the room with her.**

** **

**After what seemed like milliseconds of tests, prodding, and muttering, Rose moved away from the remains with a belabored sigh and approached him, "Bob I'm going to have to run more tests, but the preliminary results are we're dealing with some type of viral infection.But one I've never seen before."**

** **

**Bob expelled a breath, "This seems to be more than just a mere infection.This is almost like –," The Prime Guardian shuddered at the memory.**

** **

**"Your power, when you were Dariem?"**

** **

**Another tremor raced over his body, "Yes.What I did was more like a disease, but it corrupted then deleted.It didn't leave the body in tact and certainly not in the condition those bodies are in.Why haven't they fragmented?"**

** **

**"I have no idea.That's what I'll need to find out, but I'll need some assistance."**

** **

**"Whomever you need, I'll get them."**

** **

**"If they're still alive," Rose said."I don't know how this works at all, or if it can be spread.It's good that no one touched the bodies – um – Mouse and Ray didn't did they?"**

** **

**"No," Bob said.**

** **

**"Well I think they should get a full examination anyway," Rose said.**

** **

**"Do you think they need to be quarantined?"**

** **

**"Well it would be a moot point now if they did, but I don't believe so.Still have all the people who were anywhere near the bodies have a full examination."**

** **

**"All right.Do what you need to do, you have my full support," Bob said.Unexpectedly, Bob felt ill.**

** **

**"Are you okay?You look pale."Rose said.**

** **

**"I need some air," Bob turned quickly and walked out.**

** **

**In the corridor Matrix was leaning against the wall and Ray was sitting on a bench.Bob halted as a wave of dizziness over took him.He leaned against the wall, resting his forehead against the cool cement.**

** **

**"Bob?"Matrix was beside him instantly, "Bob are you okay?"**

** **

**"Yes --," Bob swallowed his throat suddenly dry.**

** **

**"Here, mate," Ray handed Matrix a flask.The renegade sniffed at it, made a face and handed it to Bob.Bob took a massive swig and wished he hadn't for the whiskey set his insides on fire.**

** **

**"What's happening?"Ray asked as Matrix led Bob over to the bench.**

** **

**"Rose isn't certain what it is," Bob said, "She believes its some sort of viral infection but – well she says she has to perform more tests.She did say she wanted you and Mouse to get checked out."**

** **

**"Why?"**

** **

**"Precaution.You were nearest to the – remains."**

** **

**Ray muttered an oath, "That stuffs not contagious is it?Should Mouse and I be quarantined?"**

** **

**"I asked.Rose didn't think that was necessary," Bob took another drink.**

** **

**"This is too weird," Ray walked a few steps way, "Maybe it's time I surfed on.Just take Bluey and get the net out of here."The search engine seemed to be talking more to himself.**

** **

**Matrix and Bob exchanged a look.Bob stood, "Ray?You have every right to leave if you want to.Maybe I'm being kind of selfish here, but I wish you wouldn't.We need you."**

** **

**Ray turned, "What for?"**

** **

**"What do you mean, what for?You've been an immense help to us.You make one net of an investigator.Maybe I should make that Constable position permanent."**

** **

**"Besides," Bob managed a smile; "I haven't had a chance to repay you for helping Matrix and AndrAIa find me."**

** **

**"Oh that," Ray said."Well -- Dre asked for help (Ray cringed at Matrix's look) and they seemed so fond of you and well-- it was worth it."The search engine's words cemented their friendship."Aw ruddy net, Bluey probably wouldn't go with me anyway."**

** **

**"So what now?"Matrix said.**

** **

**"Rose won't be able to tell us anything until she finishes her tests." Bob said."Ray, I need to know everything you and Mouse found out.We need to find those sprites and binomes who were with Crack and bring them in for questioning.You didn't see who went through the portal?"**

** **

**"Afraid not mate," Ray said."Just that there were three of them, one looked to be a small sprite.The other two binomes."**

** **

**Bob frowned thoughtfully.**

** **

**"What is it?"Matrix asked.**

** **

**"We know we have a virus to deal with, one of the three could have possibly been the virus responsible.Remember we felt the presence of a virus at the meeting?"**

** **

**"Yes," Matrix said, "One of Daemon's Chosen?"**

** **

**"But wasn't anyone infected by Daemon cured when she deleted?"Ray said."So what you felt was a true virus?"**

** **

**"Someone from Daemon's Army?But that's impossible!They were all destroyed in the final assault!"Matrix said.**

** **

**"Were they?"Bob asked."I think we need to check the records of the final assault.What exactly happened."**

** **

**"All that info is in Mainframe."Matrix said.**

** **

**Bob nodded, "Hold on a nano."The Prime Guardian went back to the examination room but Rose was just coming out to meet him.**

** **

**"I have to go back to Mainframe for a little while and do some checking of my own," Bob told her.**

** **

**"I was about to tell you to.There's nothing we can do until the test results come back.You look exhausted, why not go home and get some rest."**

** **

**"There's too much to do.I have to continue to investigate while the trail is still fresh."Bob said, "We may be obtaining some new information soon."**

** **

**"I'll keep you posted on the status here."**

** **

**"Thank you Rose."**

** **

**Bob went back to Ray and Matrix, "I'd like you two to return to the factory and assist Mouse with the security team.If Mouse hasn't already, let me know what you found out about Crack and what exactly made him so powerful.As soon as you have anything, return to Mainframe through the Hall, I'll give you full clearance to use the portal generator."**

** **

**"Will do, Prime Guardian." Ray said.**

** **

**"Anyone you've brought in for questioning will need to be confined in the Hall Detention Center.Be careful though."**

** **

**"You got it Bob," Matrix said."What are you going to do?"**

** **

**"I need to question the prisoners we have in Mainframe," Bob said, "And we need to get Dot into the loop here.All the information on the final confrontation is in the Principal Office database.If I find anything, I'll contact you immediately.Stay Frosty."**

** **

**"You to Bob."**

** **

**As the three men went to go about their separate tasks, Bob couldn't help but remember the feeling of icy fingers and the presence that had caused them.He didn't like not knowing who his enemy was.**

** **

** **

** **

****


	5. Intrigues

CHAPTER 5

** **

**INTRIGUES**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# The present

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**"Enzo?"**

** **

**Enzo looked up from the console.He hadn't heard Dot come out of her office, since he was so into updating the system database."What's up, sis?"**

** **

**"I've just been called to Sector 1004.Emergency labor relations meeting.Sweetie it's almost time for the kids to come home, could you --?"**

** **

**"Sure Dot."**

** **

**"I'd rather have you with me --,"**

** **

**"I know," Enzo didn't need to say more.Despite his reassurances in the lift at DeCrypt Enterprises that second, Dot was still nervous.She had tried to be with her children as much as possible.After Dot had told Bob about DeCrypt's subtle threat, Bob had begun a discreet investigation into the industrialist's background.So far, there had been lots of rumor and innuendo concerning DeCrypt's business practices, but nothing provable.**

** **

**So everyone had been pitching in to make certain the Lan children arrived home safely.If Enzo wasn't picking them up, AndrAIa was along with her daughter.No one was certain how long it would go on but for now, the family was playing it safe and of course, the children had no idea of what was happening.**

** **

**The grade school they attended was in New Lost Angles.No matter how often Enzo visited the newly revitalized island, he was still impressed at how different it looked, since the construction had began.Even Hex's Lair had gone through immense changes, now being surrounded by a high wall and an infamous patch of greenery known as Hex's Garden.No one, but no one, entered Hex's Garden unless they were very brave or very random.**

**School was just letting out when Enzo arrived.He leaned against a nearby data tree and watched the door as myriads of grade-schoolers tumbled out.From here, he would go to the day care center to pick up his niece.**

** **

**Just as he caught sight of his nephew a sensation of icy fingers along the nape of his neck hit him without warning.Enzo straightened away from the tree.Quickly he scanned the surrounding area, but saw nothing and no one out of the ordinary.**

** **

**So why did he feel like he was being watched?**

** **

**But a nano later, his attention was drawn elsewhere.**

** **

**"ENZO!"**

** **

**And in classic style, six-hour-old Kieran Lan subjected Enzo to a flying tackle.**

** **

**"Hi Enzo!What are you doing here?Where's mom?Is she busy?Are you going stay with us?Are we having pizza?Guess what I did today?Hey why were you looking around?"**

** **

**Enzo reached up a ruffled the mop of silvery curls, "Okay, let's see if I can answer all of those questions.Picking you up, at a meeting, yes, yes, if you want to, what and no reason."**

** **

**Kieran chuckled, "You're funny Enzo."**

** **

**Enzo lifted him off of his chest and stood."So you want pizza?"**

** **

**"Yeah, can we?"**

** **

**"Sure squirt.Let's go pick up your sister okay?"**

** **

**"Okay," Kieran said."You're doing it again."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"Looking around."**

** **

**"Sorry Little Man," Enzo knew he could never tell his little nephew why.Would he even understand?**

** **

**Their next stop was the day care center.Kieran dashed ahead and into the building and Enzo not wanting to let him out of his site, followed quickly.Kieran was chatting with some of the older siblings of the center attendees.He was safe enough with all the mothers around and within reaching distance.**

** **

**"Hello Enzo."**

** **

**Enzo turned and smiled nervously at the young teacher, "Hi Phyllis."**

** **

**"Eve is ready," she gave him a grin that made Enzo squirm.She was in her twenties so Enzo was hard pressed to understand why she was interested in him.One of the other teachers carried his four-hour-old niece into the room.**

** **

**"Enzo!"In a perfect repeat of her brother, little Eve held out her arms and Enzo lifted her into his.**

** **

**"Key, let's go," Enzo smiled, "Have a nice evening Phyllis."**

** **

**"You too, Enzo."**

** **

**"I didn't tell you what I did today," Key said as they walked."Well teacher made us pick someone to do an art project and I drew clay."**

** **

**Enzo assumed he meant he had picked working with clay and was assigned a partner, "Who are you working with?"**

** **

**"Oh some girl.I don't like it though.Girls have cooties."**

** **

**"Hey!"Eve protested.**

** **

**Enzo decompressed his zip board and waited for Key.His nephew had recently learned to ride one and was allowed only with supervision and only at certain heights.**

** **

**"Hang on Eve," Enzo said as they started away."Girls don't have cooties."Enzo had to smile inwardly for there had been a time when he thought girls had cooties as well."You'll feel differently in a few hours."**

** **

**"No I won't, girls are yucky."**

** **

**"Your mother's a girl.Your aunts, AndrAIa, Mouse and Melissa are girls.So is Aunty Hex."**

** **

**"They're not girls, they're old women," Key said matter-of-fact.**

** **

**Enzo had to fight to keep a straight face, "Better not let them hear you say that."**

** **

**"Why?It's true isn't it?"**

** **

**"They're women, not old women," Enzo said.**

** **

**"Okay," Key said, "Anyway, do you think we could stop by Aunty Hex's gallery and get some clay?"**

** **

**"Sure squirt," Enzo said, "She'll be happy to see you two."**

** **

**"I'm hungry Enzo," Eve muttered around her thumb.**

** **

**"Well let's get something that tastes better than your thumb okay?"**

** **

**"'Kay" Eve said.**

** **

**Hex's Gallery was adjacent to her Lair.Despite that, her gallery did surprisingly well.The trio had to slip past a tour just beginning.Adjacent to the lobby was the art store and gift shop.**

** **

**"Hello!"Hex suddenly appeared.**

** **

**"Aunty Hex!" Key rushed to her and threw his arms around her and Eve struggled out of Enzo's arms to do the same.**

** **

**"Afternoon Hex," Enzo smiled.**

** **

**"And what brings you here my love?"The Chaos Virus gave him a toothy grin.**

** **

**"We need to purchase clay and food," Enzo said."Don't ask me to explain."**

** **

**"I won't my pretty one," Hex smiled."Then let's find what you need."She turned back to the kids, "I've just made some biscuits.You can have as many as you want."Hex lifted Eve into her arms and they started for the gift shop.**

** **

**As Enzo was about to follow the feeling came again, of eyes scrutinizing him.Enzo turned.**

** **

**He was standing by the entrance.Enzo had never seen him before.He was dressed in a rather nondescript fashion.He was tall and lean with metallic gold skin and even at the distance from which he observed Enzo could sense he was someone to be reckoned with.Enzo stared, unable to look away from the piercing gaze.**

** **

**"Enzo love, are you coming?"Hex's voice brought him out of his trance.**

** **

**"What?"Enzo glanced at Hex, but when he returned his gaze to the door the man was gone.**

** **

**"What?"Hex's eyes glowed dimly, "What is it?"**

** **

**"I --," he wasn't certain if he should say anything.After all strangers to Mainframe were common now."I just saw someone – he was a stranger.You know we're supposed to be careful."**

** **

**"Surely he won't try to harm my precious ones?"Hex said."Not unless he wishes to be blasted into pixels."**

** **

**"Still, I'm going to see what I can find out about him.He may be still here.He was dressed in a white shirt and brown pants with black boots.His hair and face was metallic gold."**

** **

**"I'll find him love," Hex smiled again, "You take the precious ones into the back and let them have some biscuits."**

** **

**And with a flash Hex was gone.Enzo led Key and Eve into the gift shop.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**_What a peaceful system, _it was the first though Raven had when he cast eyes on Mainframe.Although the system was alive with people and commerce, there was still a -- serenity – about it.A pity he was here to disrupt it.**

** **

**The precautions they had taken to guard against strangers entering their system were impressive, but passable, if one knew how.He had no trouble entering and his ship was far offshore, cloaked and ready for a hasty departure.He had taken a rocket cycle inland.**

** **

**Procuring a room at a comfortable hotel, Raven took some time to choose and prepare the devices and weapons he would utilize.The mercenary took meticulous care of his weapons.While he cleaned his laser pistol he thought of the cover he would use so as not to arouse suspicion.Raven had many personas.**

** **

**Changing into the most unremarkable clothes he owned, Raven exited the hotel and moved among the citizens of Mainframe.He took careful notes on where the Principal Office was located, the CPU headquarters and the military base.He took some time exploring the Bookmark Tower as part of a tour, slipping away every so often and rejoining the group when someone questioned him, feigning that he had gotten separated from the tour.An annoying little T.V. named Mike scolded him every time he returned.Raven had to fight not to take him apart piece by piece.**

** **

**He learned that Dot Matrix was in some type of meeting and her brother was on his way to pick up the children.Information was way too easy to obtain.So after some searching, he finally tracked them to the grade school, then followed them to the day care center and finally, the art gallery.**

** **

**Raven had been mildly shocked when Enzo Matrix had spotted him but not overly concerned.He had been more concerned in the stunningly beautiful virus that had appeared out of thin air.By the description he had of her, she could only be Hexadecimal.It was she whom he'd have to be careful of.He was relieved her sister wasn't present.Dealing with two viruses would have been way too much.**

** **

**He moved away, taking time to explore the gallery.Many of the works caught his interest and he resolved to purchase one if he had the time.It was then that he decided on his cover.An art collector, a position of which he had vast experience.He slipped into a room decorated entirely in blue and featuring many works from paintings to sculptures depicting a young Prime Guardian, before he had been granted his position.**

** **

**A light scent suddenly tickled his nostrils.Like vanilla or orchids and suddenly there was a flash of light and a white mask and she was standing before him.**

** **

**Very few things shocked Raven into immobility and silence.But at the sight of her close up Raven found he had lost both the power of movement and speech.She was without a doubt the most stunning creature he had ever laid eyes on.An exotic beauty, she was walking art herself, exuding a transfinite power.**

** **

**Her smile brought him from his admiring haze."Is there anything I can help you find, golden one?"**

** **

**A ghost of a smile graced Raven's lips, "You are the proprietor of this **

**establishment?"**

** **

**She tilted her head to the right and tapped the edge of her mask with one slim finger, "I am.And who might you be, my love?"**

** **

**Raven reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, "I am called Laroux."**

** **

**"You realize that's a virus name, don't you?"**

** **

**"Of course," Raven said, "It sounds dashing doesn't it?Lends an air of mystery?You look like a woman who favors intrigue."**

** **

**"There are a lot of things I favor," she smiled.**

** **

**"And what is your name, lovely one?"**

** **

**"You know what my name is," her eyes glowed dimly."I'm sure you'll tell me yours in time."**

** **

**Raven raised an eyebrow, "Madame Hexadecimal?"**

** **

**"I know why you're here," Hexadecimal said.**

** **

**"To buy art."**

** **

**Instantly, the mask twisted to become a grotesque jesters grin, "Don't toy with me little man!But then again perhaps you should, I do love a challenge although I am seldom bested."**

** **

**"I can imagine," Raven said."But I am truly interested in buying art if you wouldn't mind giving a private tour?"**

** **

**Her mask reshaped to normal, "Very well, I'll play your game, but be warned, I can be very creative when it comes to winning."**

** **

**"Indeed," Raven said, wondering what he had gotten himself into.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**_Now isn't this rich? _Hexadecimal thought_.He's here for a purpose.I certainly hope it's not to hurt my precious ones.It would be such a pity to destroy such a fine example of a sprite male._**

**_ _**

Hex couldn't say she had been bored.Since becoming a business-virus, she had been extraordinarily busy.Yet lately she had found herself yearning for some thing more.She wasn't certain what.

** **

**_Intrigue, _she thought with an inward smile, _yes, I'm sure you will supply me with much amusement._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

*******

** **

** **

** **

**_ _**

**_ _**

# Seven hours into the past

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

The ringing of the vid-phone brought Dot out of her deep slumber.

** **

**"Now who in the net could this be?"She muttered reaching blindly for the control pad on her nightstand.Bob's face in the vid window was the last thing she expected to see.**

** **

**"Dot I'm sorry to wake you."**

** **

**Dot was instantly alert, "Bob what's wrong?"**

** **

**"I need your help.Could you meet me at the archives in ten?I'll explain when you get here."**

** **

**"All right, I'm on my way."**

** **

**After the window closed Dot quickly climbed from bed and donned her regular jumpsuit.She moved quietly through the apartment and approached Ronnie's bedroom.Not wanting to wake the baby, she slipped inside and moved towards the bed.She reached out and gently shook Ronnie's shoulder, "Ronnie?"**

** **

**"Hmm – Dot?"Ronnie looked up, "What's wrong?"**

** **

**"I don't know.Bob just called and has some sort of emergency.He wants me to meet him at the archives.I just wanted to let you know, could you watch Enzo?" **

** **

**"Oh sure," Ronnie said, "I hope it's not serious."**

** **

**"Yeah," Dot said, "So do I."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Bob was waiting for her at the entrance to the Mainframe Archives.**

** **

**The two binomes who pulled guard duty stood at attention and saluted when Dot approached.**

** **

**"Sir, Ma'am," they said in unison.**

** **

**"Sorry I had to wake you Dot," Bob said.Dot could see the fatigue that claimed him in his face and they way his body slumped.**

** **

**"And when was the last time you slept?"Dot asked as they approached the archives entrance.**

** **

**"Can't now," Bob said, "Something terrible has happened in the Super Computer."**

** **

**"Where are the others?"**

** **

**"Still there," Bob said.**

** **

**Dot spoke her name into the security system, "Start talking Prime Guardian."**

** **

**As the two moved down the corridor Bob began to describe the events of the second.Dot was horrified to learn of the murders and didn't blame Bob one bit for not wanting to rest until he came up with some substantial clues.**

** **

**"So what is it that you wanted to see?"Dot asked as she activated the control panel.The vid-windows floated around them in perfect alignment.**

** **

**"The final confrontation," Bob said."When our remaining forces battled the remainder of Daemon's Armada."**

** **

**"What are we looking for?"**

** **

**"I'm not sure yet," Bob said."Let's have four angles.Program one window to move one nano per frame."**

** **

**Dot keyed in the instructions and the vid-windows came alive with scenes of the last battle.**

** **

**"I told you when I was at the meeting, Matrix and I sensed a viral presence," Bob said, "But there were no true virals among the prisoners."**

** **

**"No," Dot said."Of the fifty or so prisoners we took, all were infected sprites and binomes.Some were released to their families, but we still have a great many here.I was hoping the Collective could assist with them."**

** **

**"Don't worry, we'll deal with them as well.But I want to speak with – wait a **

**nano – the third vid-window, there, rewind."**

** **

**The scene on the window was a close-up of the foredeck of one of the enemy war ships.At least a dozen fighters were maneuvering around the blasts of the massive cannons.Several flashes of white light appeared at irregular intervals in certain spots on the screen.**

**"Go a nano per frame," Bob said. "What are those lights in the background?" **

** **

**"Escape pods," Dot said, "All were present and accounted for though.Most of our prisoners were making their escape in that manner but were either captured or destroyed, some by their own army."**

** **

**"And we can account for all the pods on the war ships?"**

** **

**"According to Mouse's report we can."**

** **

**"So we know they didn't escape that way."**

** **

**"Bob what do you think is going on?"**

** **

**"I'm still not sure," Bob said."Was Ashar the only true virus you encountered?"**

** **

**Dot shuddered at the mention of the viral general's name, "Besides Nemesis, yes."**

** **

**The Guardian went silent for a time."You're certain Nemesis is deleted?"**

** **

**"Oh yes, according to Mouse."**

** **

**Again, Bob was silent and for so long that Dot began to worry.The Command.com turned to the window again and frowned. She suddenly realized what Bob was seeing, or not seeing.Something was wrong with the picture.**

** **

**"Wait just a nano," an idea occurred to Dot and she began to furiously program instructions.**

** **

**The picture rewound again and this time, the window triangulated the movements of each fighter.**

** **

**"Good idea," Bob said and the two observed the scene once more.**

** **

**Their ships converged on the enemy, the battle ensued, the escape pods were launched and the window again computed the actions of each of their fighters.Dot opened another window and the information was displayed before them. **

** **

**"I'll have the computer search for anything unusual.Irregular flight patterns, damage to the fighters and how many of our fighters are accounted for."Dot said. "This will take a few nanos."**

** **

**Surreptitiously, Dot observed Bob.He was exhausted, she could tell, and she was going to make certain he got a good nights downtime.**

** **

**When the information was compiled, Dot scanned the screen quickly, and sighed at the numbers, "All the soldiers we lost – the surviving families have been notified."**

** **

**The number was staggering and like the first time she had seen it, tears welled in Dots eyes.They had won the war but at what cost?Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned and gave Bob a slight smile.**

** **

**"Cross reference the last known location of each of the missing fighters and calculate their flight patterns," Bob said.**

** **

**"I see," Dot did so.**

** **

**A few of the fighters clearly abandoned the battle much to Dot's disgust.The computer followed their movements as they made their escape.**

** **

**"Wait, there!"Bob suddenly pointed."Magnify that area."Bob pointed to the left hand corner of the vid-window**

** **

**Dot did."Wait, that's one of ours isn't it?"**

** **

**"Yes, but where is it going?The other fighters all went in the opposite direction."**

** **

**"We can calculate its present course and how far it would have to go to a civilized system."Dot's fingers moved furiously over the keypad."Let's see, if it remained on its present course with no variations --,"**

** **

**Dot turned to Bob.She didn't need to say it, it was right before them.**

** **

**"Melissa came on the war ships," Bob said."We need to have a talk with her in the morning."**

** **

**"It is morning," Dot said quietly.**

** **

**"So it is," Bob smiled.**

** **

**The opening of a vid-window disrupted the mood, "Bob?Dot?"Phong's face appeared, "Please go to the Principal Office Infirmary right away."**

** **

**"What is it Phong?"Bob asked.**

** **

**"Matrix, Mouse and Ray are there.They have had a run-in with some disreputable people at the Super Computer."**

** **

**"Oh no," Dot said."We're on our way, Phong."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Dot halted at the door to the waiting room.She was sick with worry but couldn't help the smile that tugged at her mouth when she heard Mouse's tirade.**

** **

**"I told you sugah, I'm fine, stop fussing over me!"**

** **

**"Hold still!"Nurse Six scolded, "We have to get some ice on that eye before it swells shut."**

** **

**Mouse continued to grumble.**

** **

**Bob asked, "What happened?"**

** **

**Dot's eyes then fell on Matrix.Her brother sat in a corner away from the others.Apparently, he had chosen to treat his own wounds for he was holding a roll of gauze over a cut on his bicep.He was also sporting several other cuts and bruises and a busted lip.**

** **

**"That's quite a shiner Mouse," Bob was saying and for a moment, Dot's attention turned to her hacker friend.That's when she noticed Mouse's black eye.**

** **

**"You should see the other guy, sugah."**

** **

**"Indeed," Ray muttered.Of the three, the surfer apparently suffered the least amount of injury.**

** **

**"Now tell me how this happened?"**

** **

**Nurse Six approached Dot, "He insisted on treating himself," she said of Matrix."He won't let me near him."**

** **

**"Let me try," Dot said.Nurse Six handed her some fresh bandages, antiseptic and an ice pack.**

** **

**Dot strode briskly over to her brother but always kept a portion of her attention on the other occupants of the room.**

** **

**"Well we found out just how powerful Crack was, sugah, but he didn't do it alone," Mouse was saying.**

** **

**"People were terrified of him, mate," Ray said."I mean I've seen virus lords with less power than Crack had."**

** **

**Dot knelt in front of Matrix, "We should check to make certain you don't need stitches for that."**

** **

**"What?"Matrix looked up seeming to notice her for the first time.**

** **

**Dot was hard pressed to mask her reaction.Every time she saw his face it reminded her of how much her brother had suffered.Not just what he had went through at the hands of Daemon, but his time in the web as well.Lynx was right about one ting, Enzo had told her next to nothing about that and she had not been there to protect him.It had been her decision to let him go into the games and it had cost him his childhood.Dot knew she'd never forgive herself for that. **

** **

**"Let me have a look at that sweetie," Dot smiled at him.**

** **

**"I'm fine," Matrix said gruffly.**

** **

**"Don't argue," Dot reached for the roll of gauze.**

** **

**"I'll do it myself Dot," Matrix turned away, "I don't need your help okay?"**

** **

**His words were like a slap in the face, "No," Dot managed a half-hearted smile, "I guess you don't anymore."**

** **

**"Dot --," Matrix turned to look at her.Neither sprite realized the room had gone silent.**

** **

**"Matrix?"The uncomfortable silence was broken by the appearance of AndrAIa."What happened?"**

** **

**No one replied at first, then Bob cleared his throat, "Trouble at the Super Computer." Bob went on to explain what had happened.**

** **

**AndrAIa stepped around Dot and knelt before Matrix.**

** **

**"Let me have a look at that,"**

** **

**"It's nothing AndrAIa."**

** **

**"Silly sprite, you're bleeding all over the place."**

** **

**"Geez can't people stop coddling me?"Matrix said, "I said I was fine."**

** **

**"Don't give me that 'angsty' stuff, Matrix."**

** **

**Dot sighed and turned away.**

** **

**"Like I was saying, sugah," Mouse continued."Crack was just a two-byte lackey.It was whoever was pulling his strings that had the real power."**

** **

**Dot stepped beside Bob and he smiled slightly at her.His arm went around her waist and Dot sighed again at the measure of comfort it brought.Bob had said Matrix was just scared and embarrassed but still Dot wondered what her brother was thinking.**

****

**"But who did this to you?"Bob asked.**

** **

**"I'm getting to that, sugah."Mouse said."When we went asking around, somebody suggested we go out to this place, one of the pre-fab buildings they use like a warehouse.They said a group's been meeting."**

** **

**"It was a trap," Bob said.**

** **

**"Yeah, we figured as such but we thought we could handle it," Mouse said."Didn't think there'd be that many though."**

** **

**"And after I told you to be careful," Bob scolded.**

** **

**Mouse pointedly ignored him, "Anyway, one of them starts threatening us and lets it slip that whoever was pulling Crack's strings will get us."**

** **

**"So we have to find out who the puppet master is."Dot said.**

** **

**"What'd you two find out in the archives?"Ray asked.**

** **

**Dot took out her organizer and opened it, accessing the file detailing the flight patterns of their ships."We found that four of our ships left the scene.Three seemed to be going into the same direction but one – well – see for yourself."**

** **

**"There are several systems it could have gone to," Ray said."It's hard to tell since it went out of range."**

** **

**"Let me guess," Mouse said, "The largest system in its flight path with no variations would be the Super Computer?"**

** **

**Bob sighed, "You know of Melissa's power?Attaching to things?"**

** **

**"You think another virus has that power and maybe attached to this ship?"Mouse asked."Or maybe managed to hijack it?"**

** **

**"Either way, it's a possibility."**

** **

**"Then we need to talk to Melissa," Ray said.**

** **

**"In the morning?"Mouse asked.**

** **

**"It is morning," Bob said."Better make it now.We know Nemesis is deleted --," **

** **

**"That's for sure, sugah," Mouse smiled.**

** **

**"But who else was on the lead ship?"**

** **

**"Look you two go talk to Melissa and we'll see what we can get out of the prisoners in the detention center."Mouse said.**

** **

**"You'll do no such a thing," Bob said."The first thing you're all going to do is let Nurse Six finish treating you then get some downtime."**

** **

**"Is that an order Prime Guardian, sir?"Mouse smiled.**

** **

**Bob sighed, "Would you obey it if I said yes?"**

** **

**"Nope."**

** **

**"Didn't think so."**

** **

**"I'll do it," Matrix said."I think I can get better results anyway – no offense, Mouse."**

** **

**"You're in worse shape then she is," Dot said.**

** **

**"Like I said, I'm fine."**

** **

**"I'll keep an eye on him Dot," AndrAIa said, "Some body has to keep him in line."**

** **

**"Mouse, did you manage to restrain any of the people who attacked you?"**

** **

**"Yup," Mouse smiled proudly."Dom has them locked in the storage rooms at the factory, but we needed you to authorize their transport.Of course when Phong saw us, he insisted we get fixed up."**

** **

**"Then when you're all 'fixed up' and have gotten some downtime, return to the S.C. and question them.I'll be along later to give you the authorization.Then I'd like for you to return to the factory and assist Dom in getting a new Security force together."Bob smiled when Mouse opened her mouth to voice what he knew would be a protest, "That's an order Constable."**

** **

**Mouse snorted.**

** **

**"Matrix and AndrAIa, meet us at the Principal Office when you've finished questioning the prisoners here," Bob turned to Dot, "You sure you want to come along?"**

** **

**"Let you go to Hex's Lair in the wee hours of the morning alone?"Dot said."I don't think so."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Hexadecimal gazed with a smile into her mirror at Bob and Dot's approach.**

** **

**"Now won't this be interesting," the Chaos virus smiled.**

** **

**Bob was calling to her and with a wave of her hand, both sprites appeared before her.**

** **

**"Good evening Hexadecimal.Did we wake you?"Bob asked.**

** **

**"Of course not," Hex smiled, "I seldom sleep."**

** **

**The java table laden with biscuits and a tea set appeared, "Tea and biscuits anyone?"**

** **

**The two sprites moved nervously over to the couch and sat down.Hex watched amused as they squirmed and fidgeted.How she loved that reaction in sprites and binomes.**

** **

**"Now what brings you to my Lair at this hour?"**

** **

**"Actually Hex," Bob said, "We needed to talk to Melissa."**

** **

**Hex leaned back and gave her intrigued face, "And why is that?I may not need to sleep but she certainly does."**

** **

**"It's important Hex.We need to know some information about Daemon's Web Armada."**

** **

**"Whatever for?My mother's deleted, her armada destroyed, what more do you need?"**

** **

**As Bob explained the happenings in the Super Computer, Hex leaned forward intent.She was especially interested in the murdered sprites and binomes and the condition they were in.She supposed that Rose Norton was right about it being a viral infection, but she'd have to actually see it to be certain."Hmm, fascinating," Hex mused when Bob finished speaking."Very well, wait right here."**

** **

**Hexadecimal stood and teleported into Melissa's room.Her little sister was sleeping peacefully and Hex took a nano to simply look at her._How pretty, how perfect_, Hex thought.This wonderful beautiful being in her life, something to fill that hollowness left by Megabyte's deletion.**

** **

**"Awaken my love, we have guests," Hex said.**

** **

**She awoke immediately and yawned, "Hi Hex."**

** **

**"Bob and Dot need to talk to you," Hex floated over and sat on the bed and marveled at her tiny charge.**

** **

**"What for?"Melissa asked.**

** **

**"Oh something about the lost web armada.Sprites do go on about unimportant things.I suppose we'll finally have to straighten things out.Do you feel up to talking to them now?"**

** **

**"All right."**

** **

**Hex teleported them both back to the throne room.**

** **

**Hex lifted Melissa onto her lap, "All right, ask your questions."**

** **

**"Melissa," Bob began, "Something has happened in the Super Computer and we think you may be able to help us with it."Bob gave a brief, less graphic description of what had happened.**

** **

**"But how can I help?"Melissa asked afterwards.**

** **

**"Well," Bob said, "I told you about how some of our ships are unaccounted for, we wanted to know if you're aware of any other viruses that have your ability to attach to things."**

** **

**"Not that I'm aware of," Melissa said warily, "Why would you want to know that?"**

** **

**"We think a virus may have attached to one of our escaping ships and fled to the Super Computer.Rose Norton said what happened to the sprites and binomes was some type of viral infection."**

** **

**Hex felt Melissa tense.The Chaos Virus turned her sister to face her, "What is it, love?"**

** **

**Melissa had a look of sheer terror on her face.She turned her head back to Bob and Dot, "Are you certain?"**

** **

**"Well we're not certain," Bob said."Rose says she has to run some more tests.What is it Melissa?"**

** **

**But Melissa turned back to Hex, her eyes wide and glowing softly."It can't be!"**

** **

**"We'll have to find out for certain, my love."**

** **

**"What?"Bob said."What is it?"**

** **

**"There were two other viral assassins on board the lead ship," Hex said."We were under the impression that they were deleted."**

** **

**"What?Why didn't you say so?"Bob demanded, then quieted as Hex's mask twisted and her eyes went aflame.**

** **

**"Do calm yourself, Prime Guardian," Hex said."We didn't feel it was important since they were gone."**

** **

**"How can you be sure they were gone?"Dot asked mildly.**

** **

**"We questioned the prisoners," Hex said simply.**

** **

**Bob looked ready to say something but Dot clamped her hand on his wrist, "I see," the Command.com said, "And they said these two virals were deleted?"**

** **

**"Yes," Hex said."They said the bridge of the lead ship was completely blown away.They said there was no way the two could have survived."**

** **

**"Would you be able to sense them if you were near them?"Bob asked.**

** **

**"Of course, my love," Hex said.**

** **

**"But it can't be them!"Melissa shook with fear, "It can't be!"**

** **

**"Ssh, my love," Hex pilled her closer, "You know I won't let anyone hurt you."**

** **

**"Why is she afraid?"Dot asked, gently.**

** **

**"She is afraid of Chaos," Hex said.**

** **

**At Dot's puzzled frown, Hex explained in an exasperated tone, "Chaos is a wild virus who delighted in tormenting her.She needn't worried though.If Chaos comes near her, I will deal with him."**

** **

**"The other one is called Quicksilver," Melissa whispered, "They were companions of Nemesis."**

** **

**Bob's eyes went wide, "Then that means – if they know Mouse deleted Nemesis --,"**

** **

**"Then Mouse is in danger too," Dot said.**

** **

**"Hex," Bob said, "Would you be willing to go to the Super Computer with us tomorrow and examine these bodies?Will you be able to tell if this is a viral infection?"**

** **

**"I'll be able to tell if it's a viral infection," Hex said, "But not if it's Quicksilver or Chaos.It's not like when I sensed you had turned viral, Bob."**

** **

**"What?"Dot said, "You knew about that?"**

** **

**"Oh dear," Hex said, "I suppose I shouldn't have said that.Well yes, I sensed the viral side but only because he had my mother's aura on him.Without something of that nature to focus on, I won't be able to tell if where Chaos and Quicksilver are."**

** **

**"I can have a discreet system wide search done," Bob said, "We don't want to cause mass panic.It will take some time, since we're so understaffed but it will be done."**

** **

**"Bob," Melissa said quietly, "I can tell you if it's Quicksilver or Chaos's handiwork.I would just have to study the bodies."**

** **

**Dot and Bob exchanged a glance, "No, Melissa.It's too horrible.You're too **

**young --,"**

** **

**"No!"Melissa straightened away from Hex.I can do it.I know I've seen much worse.I can help you too. Please?"**

** **

**Neither Bob nor Dot looked too favorable with the idea.**

** **

**"Well Hex, what do you say?Are you willing to allow Melissa to do this?"**

** **

**"If she feels it's something she must do, then yes."**

** **

**"Then later today, I'll come for you," Bob said.**

** **

**"Can Enzo come with me?"**

** **

**"Um – well all right," Dot said."We can keep him from actually seeing."**

** **

**Bob stood and Dot followed, "Then we'll see you in a few milliseconds."**

** **

**Hex teleported them out, then teleported Melissa back to her bedroom.**

** **

**"What if it is them Hex?"Melissa asked as Hex pulled the blanket over her. **

** **

**"Then we shall merely destroy them, my love, the solution is quite simple," Hex kissed her on the cheek, "Go back to sleep.I've told you I won't ever let any harm come to you."**

** **

**Hex stayed with Melissa until she fell asleep again, then teleported back to her throne room to plan and prepare.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	6. Sight Unseen

CHAPTER 6

** **

**SIGHT UNSEEN**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# The present

Prime Guardian Robert Lan stood examining the tear that had opened up in Lost Angles, caused by a transport accident.The occupants of the transport had gotten out safely but when the transport cells had blown, the tear had been created.

** **

**Bob glanced behind him to where Enzo stood with Key and Eve, making certain his children were at a safe distance.Calling upon his power, Bob mended the tear to the polite applause of those gathered.The medical team was treating the transport people and the CPU's were making certain the crowd stayed under control.Bob walked to the edge of the crowd to where his family stood.**

** **

**"Daddy!"Eve ran into his arms.And Bob scooped her up.**

** **

**"You've been good today haven't you?"Bob asked and his daughter nodded vigorously.**

** **

**"Hi Dad!"Key allowed Bob to muss his hair.**

** **

**"Thanks for watching them Enzo," Bob realized that Enzo was looking over the crowd to where Hexadecimal stood with a stranger.**

** **

**"Enzo, what's wrong?"Bob asked.**

** **

**Enzo frowned, "That's him.That's the guy I saw watching us the other second.Bob, I don't like this.Can't we do something?" **

** **

**Bob expelled a breath, "There's not much we can do unless he commits some type of crime.Maybe Matrix would be willing to have a little chat with him."**

** **

**Enzo didn't reply.**

** **

**"I'll have a more in depth investigation done on Mr. Laroux," Bob hoped the man, whoever he was and whatever his purpose, wasn't random enough to try some crap with Hexadecimal.**

**_ _**

**_ _**

*******

** **

** **

**A tear.He couldn't believe it, right outside of the art gallery.Raven made it a point to avoid something that could possibly cause a very messy deletion for him.Yet this time he found himself as fascinated as the rest of the small group that had gathered at a safe distance.**

** **

**The Prime Guardian, resplendent in his uniform of dark red and gold stood examining the tear with a critical eye.**

** **

**"Impressive is it not?"Hexadecimal's voice sent a shiver through him.He was hard pressed to understand why.**

** **

**"I've always had an interest in how Guardians mend tears.It is rather fascinating."**

** **

**"Oh yes," Hexadecimal smiled, "Bob is the best."**

** **

**Raven frowned slightly, "You and he are – close?"The Prime Guardian was married with two kids.Infidelity was something Raven could not abide in any man**

** **

**"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, my love?" Hexadecimal said."You needn't worry.Bob is much too domestic now for me."**

** **

**"And you prefer a more – free spirited man?That's excellent.I love a woman with those same qualities, which you obviously have."**

** **

**"Ooh you charmer you!But how can you make such a statement when you hardly know me?"**

** **

**"I'd like to get to know you," Raven said.**

** **

**"Oh really?What you find may shock you."**

** **

**"Good.I like surprises.The unexpected."**

** **

**Raven moved away, leaving Hex to muse on his words.He stepped outside the cluster of people just as the Prime Guardian mended the tear using a form of energy Raven had never seen before.He had heard rumors of the Prime Guardian merging with his keytool.Fascinated, Raven moved closer.**

** **

**The pulsing globe shrank until it winked out.A smattering of polite applause followed.Raven felt Hexadecimal beside him again."That was quite intriguing."**

** **

**"Indeed," Hexadecimal said."Did you mean what you said about getting to know me better?"**

** **

**"I don't say things I don't mean."**

** **

**"Then I shall have a chance to learn all your secrets," Hexadecimal said, "And I will learn them."**

** **

**"Sounds intriguing.Would you dine with me this evening?"**

** **

**Hexadecimal laughed, "Now this is a first!Yes, dining with you may prove fruitful.Then you may meet me at my club at seven.I abhor tardiness."**

** **

**Then she was gone.Raven smiled slightly after her.So now he had his alibi and his information source.He would need to be seen with her a few more times and gain her trust until he was certain she would vouch for him before he made his move.For now it was off to buy a nice little gift.He seldom seduced a woman without one.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**_Seven hours into the past._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**"All right you lousy sons of nulls," Matrix hissed as he strode up and down the corridor, "I want some answers and I want them now."**

** **

**Several exclamations came from within the cells of the Principal Office Detention Center ranging from snide remarks to outright death threats against the renegade.Matrix ignored them all.**

** **

**AndrAIa leaned casually against the doorframe to the outer corridor and with equal casualness, polished her trident.**

** **

**"I want to know if there were any other virals – true virals on any of the lead ships," Matrix said.**

** **

**Several snickers came from within the cells.Someone whispered a word that grated on Matrix's already fragile temper.**

** **

**"Traitor."**

** **

**Matrix clenched his teeth and turned, searching for the one who had spoken, "We can do this the easy way or my way," the renegade hissed.**

** **

**"Aw FAQ off," a skinny sprite male said, "We already told the she-virals."**

** **

**"What?"Matrix said, "What do you mean the she-virals?"**

** **

**More laughter came from the cells, "Right click doesn't know the function of the left click," someone muttered.**

** **

**"Look either you pixel brains start talking or --,"**

** **

**The vid-window came open and Matrix paused at the sight of Dot's face, "Matrix, AndrAIa, come to the War Room immediately, please."**

** **

**"Dot," Matrix said, "I'm in the midst of --,"**

** **

**"I know," Dot said, "Something of greater importance has occurred.We'll deal with the prisoners later."**

** **

**"All right, fine.We'll be right there," Matrix said."You guys lucked out.You had better be ready to talk by the time I get back."**

** **

**"_Lo-ser_," Someone muttered as Matrix walked out.**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**"All right Dot, what's up?"Matrix said as he entered her office.Bob was sitting in a chair leaned against the wall.He seemed to be dozing and Matrix realized Bob must be exhausted.**

** **

**"We just found out that Hexadecimal and Melissa questioned the prisoners themselves," Dot said.**

**"What?"No wonder those null-brains were laughing at him."It would have been nice to know that before I made an idiot of myself in front of those dumb-ASCII's."**

** **

**"We just found out ourselves," Dot said."Apparently there were two virals on board."**

** **

**"And I guess they didn't deem it necessary to tell us that?"Matrix moved over to the wall and leaned against it.**

** **

**"They thought, as we did, the others were deleted," Dot said.**

** **

**"So whom are we dealing with?"AndrAIa asked.**

** **

**"Well, we're not certain yet.Quite possibly two virals named Quicksilver and Chaos," Dot said."Melissa is going to – examine the bodies later today and try an confirm."**

** **

**"So my going down there was totally useless," Matrix muttered, more to himself.**

** **

**Dot came him an exasperated look, "Matrix --,"**

** **

**The vidwindow coming open interrupted her and Ronnie's worried face appeared.She hefted a crying baby Dot on her hip, "Dot, I'm sorry to call you but could you come home right away?Enzo just woke up from a nightmare and I can't calm him down and well – you see I have my hands full."**

** **

**"I'll be right there," Dot said.The window closed and Dot rose from behind her desk, "Bob?"**

** **

**"I'll come with you," The Prime Guardian said quietly, without opening his eyes.**

** **

**"There's nothing more we can do tonight, I suggest we get some downtime," Dot said.**

** **

**Without another word, Matrix straightened away from the wall and walked from the room.He could feel Dot's eyes on him as he exited.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Dot sighed for what seemed like the nth time as she and Bob zipped towards the Diner.**

** **

**"He's got to work things out for himself," Bob said as though reading her thoughts.**

** **

**"I just can't seem to reach him," Dot said quietly, "Sometimes it seems as though he's going to open up and then --,"**

** **

**"I think he's feeling a little out of place right now."**

** **

**"Why?This is his home.Whatever he went through, doesn't he know I still love him?"**

** **

**They entered the apartment through the back way and Dot paused, "You know, don't you?"She placed a gentle hand on Bob's chest.**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said and they stepped inside.**

** **

**Baby Dot's crying was the first sound that greeted them.It came all the way from Ronnie's bedroom.**

** **

**"Ronnie, I'm here," Dot called.**

** **

**"Thanks Dot," Ronnie didn't emerge from the bedroom and Dot figured she had her hands full.**

** **

**Enzo's door was closed when Dot knocked, "Sweetie?" She opened the door and halted.Enzo was sitting up in the bed; the light next to his nightstand was on.His knees were drawn up to his chest and his tiny arms were wrapped around them.The little sprite looked up his eyes wide.**

** **

**"Dot, Bob, what are you doing here?"**

** **

**Dot crossed the room and sat down on the bed, "I live here, remember?The big blue guy followed me home."**

** **

**Enzo didn't reply at first, "She didn't have to call you.I'm okay."**

** **

**"She was worried about you," Dot said."So am I.Do you want to talk about it?"**

** **

**"No," Enzo said.**

** **

**Dot looked helplessly at Bob.The Guardian mouthed, "Let me try."**

** **

**Bob moved over to the other side of the bed and sat, "Last night I had a nightmare too.It scared the you know what out of me."**

** **

**At that, Enzo looked up, his eyes wide, "You were scared Bob?"**

** **

**"Of course.Haven't I always told you it's okay to be scared?"**

** **

**"Yeah," Enzo looked down again, "It's just that --," He glanced at Dot and then at Bob again.**

** **

**"You know sweetie, I think there's some of that chocolate cake left that Ronnie made.How about a piece and a glass of milk?" **

** **

**"Okay," Enzo's eyes lit up."Um – thanks Dot."**

** **

**Dot smiled, "You're welcome sweetie."**

** **

** **

*******

**  
  
**

** **

**Bob tapped his icon and donned jeans and a t-shirt again."Feel a little bit like talking now?"**

** **

**"Thanks Bob," Enzo said, "I feel like such a wuss.I didn't want Dot to think I was one."**

** **

**Bob shook his head, "Believe me Enzo, your sister will never think badly of you.You're her pride and joy.But you know that already don't you?"**

** **

**"Yeah," Enzo said."Anyway, I don't want you to think I'm one either."**

** **

**"Well you know I don't," Bob said."Look why don't you hop back in bed and you can tell me what happened."**

** **

**"Okay," Enzo crawled beneath the blankets again, "Um – Bob, you won't go anywhere will you?"**

** **

**In reply, Bob climbed onto the bed next to his young friend and put his arms around him, "Better?"**

** **

**Enzo snuggled against Bob's chest, "Yeah."**

** **

**Bob glanced up and saw Dot standing in the doorway.She moved back, just beyond Enzo's line of sight.**

** **

**"It's not like I don't want to tell Dot, you know what I mean?It's just that well I gotta look out for her and I don't want her to think I can't hack it."**

** **

**"I told you, she doesn't think that," Bob said.**

** **

**"I know," Enzo sighed, "They're always the same, most of them anyway.The nightmares I mean."**

** **

**Why did Bob have a feeling he knew what was coming next?**

** **

**"They're all about Matrix," Enzo said."He's coming after me.Sometimes the system is crashing and I can't find anyone or worse everybody is --,"**

** **

**A shudder passed over Enzo's slight frame."Sometimes I can see everyone but I can't get to them.I'm outside looking into a window or something and I try to get your attention or Dot's and Matrix comes and takes me away and --,"**

** **

**He fell silent and Bob experienced a mixture of sympathy and pity for the young sprite.**

** **

**"Sometimes I see other things," Enzo said."Remember I told you before?Stuff that Matrix went through.Games I've never played and things –-,"**

** **

**"He's bad, Bob," Enzo said."He's done a lot of bad things.No one knows it though, except maybe AndrAIa."**

** **

**"That's where you're wrong Enzo, Matrix isn't bad," Bob whispered, "After all, he has you in him."**

** **

**"I guess," Enzo yawned."But he hates me."**

** **

**"No," Bob said, "He's just a little mad at himself right now.I've told you we have to help him get through it."**

** **

**Enzo sighed, "You don't understand."**

** **

**"Yes I do."**

** **

**"Yeah, you do don't you?"An unfamiliar tone crept into Enzo's voice.Anger?"You knew about what Daemon was going to do to me."**

** **

**"Yes," Bob's own voice was heavy with remorse, "I'm so sorry Enzo.When I was that thing I didn't have any control.Forgive me?"**

** **

**"Yeah, I mean it's okay Bob.I know you didn't mean it."**

** **

**"No I didn't," Bob said."And neither did Matrix.By the way, has he talked to you yet?"**

** **

**Enzo didn't reply immediately, "I don't want to talk to him."**

**"Enzo --,"**

** **

**"Bob, I can't be around him.I feel all funny when he's around.I get cold.Really cold.I can't help it.I don't want to but it happens every time."**

** **

**"I never realized it was like that for you," Bob glanced up at Dot and saw the stricken expression on her face."Sometimes when we have bad things happen to us, it affects us more than we realize.I think when you forgive Matrix, you'll find you don't feel as funny anymore."**

** **

**"I don't know Bob, I don't think I can do that."**

** **

**"I won't pressure you, Little Man.This is something you have to find in your core-com to do."**

** **

**Enzo sighed.The sound tore at Bob's core-com.**

** **

**"I'm sleepy Bob," he finally said.**

** **

**Bob yawned hugely, "Yeah, so am I.Listen, how would you like to go back to the Super Computer in the morning?"**

** **

**"Alphanumeric!Um – why?"**

** **

**Bob gave the same brief less graphic description he gave Melissa, "She asked if you could come with her.She's going to need her best friend Enzo."**

** **

**"Sure Bob, I'll go along," Enzo said."Melissa is really scared of Chaos.I can protect her."**

** **

**"Umm hmm."**

** **

**Enzo yawned again and made himself comfortable.Bob smiled sleepily at the little sprite and soon followed him into slumber.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Dot removed Bob's boots and then tugged back the blanket from underneath him to cover her love.She kissed both her boys on the temple.Enzo needed Bob's influence.Dot looked down at them with all the love in her core-com and silently thanked the User that they were both back in her life.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**"Wakey, wakey."**

** **

**The smell of hot fresh java brought Bob from his deep dreamless sleep.**

** **

**"Oh hi, gorgeous," Bob gave Dot a sleepy smile."Where's Enzo?"**

** **

**"He's been up for a millisecond and waiting for you.You're not a morning person are you?"**

** **

**"Nope," Bob took the offered cup and sipped the dark brew, "Any word from Mouse and Ray?"**

** **

**"Yes," Dot said, "Come into the kitchen and we'll play the message."**

** **

**When Dot departed, Bob walked down the hall to the bathroom, splashed some water on his face then went into the kitchen.**

** **

**Enzo was wolfing down a plate of pancakes.Dot already had her organizer open and was looking over her calendar while munching on some bacon and sipping java.Bob briefly wondered where Ronnie was before sliding into a chair next to Enzo.**

** **

**"Hey squirt, heard you were up at the crack of dawn."**

** **

**"Oh yeah," Enzo said through a mouthful of pancake.He took a swallow of juice,"Thanks for staying last night."**

** **

**"Any time," Bob smiled. **

** **

**"Ready?"Dot opened a vid-window.**

** **

**"Morning sugah!"Mouse smiled at him through the vid-window, "We're back in the Super Computer and we questioned those miscreants.Didn't get much from them unfortunately.We just need you to authorize their transport to the Capitol.Anyway, they just basically made a lot of threats against you.Now don't you worry, sugah, you just let Matrix stick to ya like glue.We're gonna spend a few seconds here at the factory and get Dom's security force up.We'll let you know how it's going.Stay Frosty."**

** **

**The message ended."We'd better get going," Bob said, "What about you today, Dot?"**

** **

**"I'm going to be either at the Principal Office or in meetings all day.Some system representatives will be arriving.I'm considering some business propositions that may help bring some money in.AndrAIa is going to assist me in updating the PID database.You know I want to offer her a position too, maybe Chief of Operations or something," Dot said."Bob, make certain Enzo doesn't see anything he shouldn't."**

** **

**"Aw Dot --,"**

** **

**"I promise," Bob gave Enzo a meaningful look, silencing any further protests.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**While Phong made the calculations for the portal to the Super Computer, Bob attempted to calm an agitated Hexadecimal.**

** **

**"This is not amusing," Hexadecimal muttered.**

** **

**"Hex, it's the only way," Bob said, "I'm sorry but it's not a good idea for people to see you two."**

** **

**Hex made a noise of disgust, but she took the hooded cloak that Bob had offered her.A smaller one was given to Melissa.**

** **

**"We'll take a transport right to the medical center," Bob said."Rose already knows we're on the way and she's arranged for --,"**

** **

**"Bob!"**

** **

**Bob turned as Matrix came striding down the corridor."You were going to the Super Computer alone?"**

** **

**"I would hardly consider the fact that we're going with him qualifies as being alone," Hex said.**

** **

**"Matrix, I'm fine," Bob said.**

** **

**"No, you're not fine," Matrix said."You need someone to watch your back."**

** **

**Bob resisted the urge to glance at Little Enzo."Maybe you're right, Matrix.Phong, would you?"**

** **

**The venerable sprite made the necessary adjustments, "All is ready my son."**

** **

** **

**When the group appeared in the portal room at Council Hall, the technician gave them a nervous glance but said nothing, having been forewarned of the situation.Melissa gave a sharp intake of breath and Bob saw a shudder pass over her small frame.**

** **

**"Melissa, are you all right?"**

** **

** **

**"I --," **

** **

**Hex knelt before her sister."Our mother's influence is strong in this place.We can still sense her presence.You don't merely wash away something like that."**

** **

**"Well you both be all right?"**

** **

**"Why Prime Guardian, I didn't know you cared!"Hex smiled, "Yes, we'll be fine."**

** **

**"It's okay Melissa," Enzo took her hand, "I won't leave you."**

** **

**"I know," Melissa smiled as they exited the portal room.**

** **

**Matrix piloted the transport and Bob once again got a birds-eye view of the rebuilding efforts going on in the Capitol.He could completely immerse himself in his duties once the situation with Web Alliance was over.Bob sighed.Could they have chosen a more inappropriate name?**

** **

**Once they arrived, they entered unobtrusively through the back way.Rose was waiting for them, with only one technician present.**

** **

**""Bob I want to go on record that I don't agree with this at all," Rose said."I still don't know what were dealing.Although it's doubtful there are any airborne pathogens, I mean to say we would have known by now but still --,"**

** **

**"Of that wouldn't matter," Hex interrupted with a dismissive wave."They'd have no effect on us anyway."**

** **

**"Your protest is noted Rose," Bob said.**

** **

**Now what I can do is cause a breach in the stasis field," Rose said as they walked down the sterile corridor, "I'll accompany you into the room."Rose tapped her icon and donned a protective suit."This way please."**

** **

**"Will you be okay?"Enzo whispered to Melissa.**

** **

**"As long as I can see you," Melissa said.**

** **

**Bob and his companions watched through the rectangular window as Hex and Melissa passed through another stasis field at the door and entered the room.Rose and the technician were around the making adjustments to the field that shielded the remains.A square-shaped breach suddenly appeared in the glowing field.**

** **

**Melissa screamed.**

** **

**Even though he was outside, Bob heard the high shrill sound of the girl-child virals fear.Hex scooped Melissa into her arms and teleported them out of the room.**

** **

**"Melissa!"Enzo was by her side, "What is it?"**

** **

**"It – it's him!It's Quicksilver!Those bodies reek of him!They're alive!Don't let Chaos get me!"Melissa burst into tears.**

** **

**"Don't worry, he won't," Enzo said."I'll protect you."**

** **

**Hex snuggled her sister close."No one will harm you my love, I promise you that."**

** **

**Bob muttered a curse.Rose left the room and approached him, "I wish she hadn't teleported out like that.I'm assuming you found out what you wanted to know?"**

** **

**"Yes, unfortunately," Bob mumbled a second curse."Continue with the testing please.I want answers.Let me know as soon as you discover something."**

** **

**"All right, Bob."**

** **

**"Hex?Can you give us some idea what we're dealing with?"**

** **

**Hex's mask twisted in exasperation, "Really Prime Guardian, do I look like a scientist?You're dealing with some type of viral bug but nothing like I've ever seen before."**

** **

**"Not like the Medusa?"**

** **

**Hex's eyes narrowed, "No."**

** **

**"Can we go?"Melissa quietly pleaded."I can feel my mother's evil all around us."**

** **

**"Yes, my love, let's go home," Hex said.**

** **

**Matrix moved towards Bob and muttered, "So now our enemy has a name."**

** **

**"Two names," Bob hissed between clenched teeth.They had to find these virals before it was too late.**

** **

*******

** **

**Upon seeing Hex, Melissa, and Little Enzo home, Bob and Matrix returned to his office.**

** **

**"Matrix, I'd like for you to be involved in the search," Bob said as he bent over his desk console.**

** **

**"I won't let you down Bob."**

** **

**"I know."**

** **

**The pretty cadet answered at Bob's summons, "Yes, Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"Have all available Guardians present report to me at once."**

** **

**"Yes sir."**

** **

**"Young lady what is your name again?"**

** **

**She smiled slightly, "Um – Rule sir."**

** **

**"Thank you Rule.I'd like for you to be my full time assistant."**

** **

**Her eyes lit up."Thank you sir!"**

** **

**"Let Mina know you'll be working in this office from now on.In fact, ask her here as well as Mistress Katiyana and Colonel Tempus."**

** **

**"Yes sir."She said and departed.**

** **

**"We have to be discreet about this," Bob said."We don't want to cause a panic, nor do we want every viral hunter in the net stumbling over our investigators.We have to see if we can capture them alive.They may lead us to Daemon's Chosen."**

** **

**Twenty-five Guardians including Cooper Black, gathered along with Mistress Katiyana, Mina and Colonel Tempus.**

** **

**As Bob went into an explanation of the events of the past few seconds, more than a few exclamations ranging from surprise to disgust filled the room.**

** **

**"So you understand," Bob said, "Why we must keep this all in the strictest of confidence.The last thing we need is widespread paranoia and panic, also, we don't want to alert the virals that we're looking for them."**

** **

**"Do you believe there are spies among us, Prime Guardian?"Cooper asked.**

** **

**"It is possible, somewhere within the Hall,"**

** **

**"Someone in this room?"Cooper said.**

** **

**Bob gave Cooper an annoyed look, "You know I can't confirm that for certain, at least not at this time.Our main priority is to find these virals understood?"**

** **

**Yes sir!"**

** **

**"I'll be recalling additional Guardians to assist in the search.We'll work in shifts.Also, Colonel Tempus I would like you to provide backup to the groups I send out.**

** **

**"Yes sir."**

** **

**Bob said, "Now for your assignments everyone."**

** **

**Bob assigned two Guardians for the each sector within a certain radius and advised them to spread their search if they found nothing out of the ordinary.No Guardian was to be alone at any time and as always the strict confidence would be kept.**

** **

**"I'm setting up a command center here and will receive all reports," Bob said."Good luck everyone and be careful."**

** **

**As they all filed out Bob said, "Colonel Tempus, wait a moment.Matrix, a word?"**

** **

**"Bob I don't like leaving you alone," Matrix said, "I'm supposed to be guarding you."**

** **

**"Matrix I'm perfectly fine," Bob said."I should be safe here."**

** **

**"You just said there might be spies within the Hall," Matrix said.**

** **

**"Matrix I want you to go with Colonel Tempus."Bob immediately saw what Matrix thought of that idea.**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**"No?"Bob said, "Cadet Matrix, that is an order."**

** **

**Matrix's eyes narrowed and his head lowered slightly, "I'm not a cadet."**

** **

**Bob reached out and touched Matrix's icon, "Oh really?I seem to remember making you one and this icon tells me my memory isn't failing me."**

** **

**Matrix looked up, "Yes, sir."Then without another word he walked out.Bob sighed.He had a feeling about what was bothering Matrix but now wasn't the time to talk about it.Finding the virals held top priority.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Reports came in for the rest of the second.Some Guardians took the time to assist with the cleanup and building efforts giving them the perfect excuse to scan the area and to be near the populace to question them.So far, there was no sign of the virals.Bob took the reports all day, gave various assignments and replaced teams that had been searching too long.At one point, he heard from Mouse and Ray and apprised them of the situation.Dom's security force was taking shape.**

** **

**Colonel Tempus' troops acted as backup to the Guardians when they were needed. Quelling any suspicious or malicious activity.He contacted Dot and requested CPU backup and she complied, he also gave her the low down on the situation.**

** **

**It was later into the night by the time Bob assigned a new shift to the search teams and the first search parties returned to rest to go out tomorrow morning.Matrix was with Colonel Tempus and Bob went out to the docking bay to meet them when their transport arrived.**

** **

**Matrix strode towards him looking none too happy.Colonel Tempus also seemed agitated as he approached, "Bob," Matrix spoke first.**

** **

**"The boy needs some discipline Prime Guardian," was the first thing that Tempus said.**

** **

**"If you call me boy one more time --," Matrix began.**

** **

**"Wait, what happened?"**

** **

**Colonel Tempus and Matrix started in at the same time. Bob stepped forward to silence them both when a new voice interrupted them all.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian!"**

** **

**Rule was running towards him, "There is a man here to see you.A Captain Lynx?He demands to speak with you immediately."**

** **

**"Now what in the net does he want?"Bob said, "You two come with me.We'll settle this after I deal with Captain Lynx."And without waiting to see if they complied, Bob strode away.**

** **

**Captain Lynx had been shown to one of the lounges but Bob had him escorted to his office."Have a seat Captain," Bob motioned to a chair as the bearded binome entered."Now what can I do for you?"**

** **

**"You can tell me why you allowed those virals back into the Super Computer."**

** **

**Bob's anger, already only one click from exploding flared, "What do you mean, why did I allowed virals here?Who told you that?"**

** **

**Lynx smiled smugly, "I have my sources."**

** **

**"Captain Lynx," Bob felt something stir in his chest, deep within a core-com.An emotion he thought he was able to control and the presence of something he thought was deleted, "Before I run you in for interfering with an official **

**Guardian Investigation --,"**

** **

**"You mean the murders?"**

** **

**"-- you had better tell me who these sources are."**

** **

**"Or else what?"**

** **

**"Or else I'll slap your ASCII in a detention cell so fast you won't have time to consider what happened."**

** **

**"Don't threaten me, Prime Guardian."**

** **

**"That was not," Bob hissed, "a threat.Start talking Lynx."**

** **

**"Web Alliance will not --,"**

** **

**"Web Alliance," Bob said, "Tell me something Captain Lynx, why did you call it that?"**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**Now it was Bob who was smirking, "You've never been to the Web.You don't know how it is.The name defies logic."**

** **

**"Don't change the subject!"Lynx said."I want answers!"**

** **

**"No, you're going to give me some!"Bob said."Who do you have within the Council Hall?"**

** **

**Lynx clamped his mouth shut.**

** **

**"Very well," Bob pressed a button on the console.After a few micros two guards entered, "Please escort Captain Lynx to the detention center."**

** **

**"What!You have no right!"**

** **

**"I do if you insist on interfering with my investigation by refusing to reveal your sources.Your actions may cause widespread panic, thereby hindering my efforts to solve this case."**

** **

**"You can't keep me just because I won't rat out someone!You'll have to release me after a time.And my people will come for me."**

** **

**"Fine, you contact your people.You're allowed that.Until then, enjoy your stay."**

** **

**"You won't get away with this Prime Guardian!"**

** **

**"Get away with what?"Bob threw Lynx's own words back at him. "Seeking Justice?"**

** **

**The two guards pulled Lynx away.**

** **

**"Damn it!"Bob swore and pushed back from his chair.He approached the window and stared out into the darkness.**

** **

**"So know we know for certain we have informants within our ranks." Colonel Tempus said after a time.**

** **

**"Will it was inevitable wasn't it?"Bob snapped."We knew all along that there may be, but we certainly don't have the time to go ferreting out every mole in the collective."**

** **

**"Unfortunately, he's right.We can't hold him, not for long anyway.He's not actually interfered with the investigation, yet."Colonel Tempus said.**

** **

**"I know," Bob muttered.**

** **

**"Please allow me to investigate, Prime Guardian.There are enough of my men to continue with the backup efforts."**

** **

**"Very well," Bob said.**

** **

**"I'd like the boy to accompany me."**

** **

**Bob turned in time enough to see Matrix tense, "Matrix?All right Tempus."**

** **

**"Bob!"Matrix said. **

** **

**"Go with him Enzo, it will do some good."**

** **

**"For whom?"Matrix muttered rising.**

** **

**"I'll report back at oh-five hundred hours," Tempus followed Matrix out.**

** **

**Bob allowed himself a slight smile.He had no idea what Matrix and Tempus had been arguing about but Bob had a feeling putting them together would do some good.As to Lynx, well he'd open that file when he accessed it.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

"This will suffice," Quicksilver said.

** **

**"I told you so," Chaos smirked.He turned and looked at the binome standing next to him, "You have done well."**

** **

**"For the Glory of Daemon," the binome bowed and walked out.**

** **

**"Who was that again?"Quicksilver asked.**

** **

**"Oh I don't know, some two byte loser," Chaos said."He owns this storehouse, that's all I need to know."**

** **

**Quicksilver walked through the spacious room and nodded in approval.It had everything he needed to continue his experiments and was far enough outside of the Capitol to suit his needs."We need to get a message to Desdemona.Have one of the followers do it, since we can no longer risk entering the Capitol."**

** **

**"As you wish," Chaos said."Lucky thing we got word before the Prime Guardian started his search, eh?"**

** **

**"Indeed," Chaos said."And our test subjects?"**

** **

**"Sound asleep," Chaos said."Come on look for yourself."**

** **

**Chas led him to a door at the other side of the room that served as a supply closet.Four figures were pushed into the cramped space bound by containment fields.The father and son were barely alive and the other two females were in deep slumber.**

** **

**"How ironic that you managed to get that one."Quicksilver pointed to one woman.**

** **

**"Wasn't easy," Chaos said."Daemon would be so proud of us."**

** **

**"Yes," Quicksilver said, "Although getting the red-haired mercenary would have been better."**

** **

**"Nag, nag, nag," Chaos said."You're never satisfied."**

** **

**Quicksilver looked down at the woman with static-yellow hair, "For the Glory of Daemon, this traitor will receive a fitting punishment."**

** **

** **


	7. Convictions

CHAPTER 7

** **

**CONVICTIONS**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# The present

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**Hex's club _Medusa_, was alive with chatting voices, loud music, and the hum of excitement that always permeated the establishment.People made room for the commanding figure that moved purposefully through the crowd.**

** **

**Tall and muscular, Enzo Matrix known only as 'Matrix' to everyone else but family made his way to the rear of the room.**

** **

**Sprawled in her private booth surrounded by the finest foods and drink, Hexadecimal seemed apparently at ease with her guest. The moment Matrix saw the man named Laroux, he didn't like him and Matrix's instincts were never wrong.**

** **

**He had promised Bob he would have a little chat with the man people were beginning to refer to as Hex's boyfriend, although they had only been seeing each other for a cycle.Matrix hadn't gotten a chance to approach the man until now.**

** **

**He wanted to make this quick and get back to AndrAIa as soon as possible.He was worried about her.Eight minutes pregnant and the doctor had told them she could go into labor any second.**

** **

**Matrix allowed himself a rare smile.If anyone had told him seven hours ago that this would be where he was in life he would have thought them random.No, things hadn't worked out like he planned.He was older and he liked to believe a little wiser.He wouldn't change things even if given the chance.**

** **

**As he stepped up to the booth both occupants looked up at him.Laroux's face registered mild interest, but Hexadecimal beamed at him.**

** **

**"Colonel Matrix!"She clasped her hands, "What a pleasant surprise!What brings you to my establishment?"**

** **

**"Actually," Matrix's eyes fell on Laroux, "I'd like to speak to your dinner guest for a moment – alone."**

** **

**"Oh really?"Hex tilted her head in her classic look of intrigue."Well then you'd better go in back.I'll be waiting her for you Golden One."**

** **

**Laroux slid from the booth, took Hex's hand and kissed it, then with a glance at Matrix, preceded him out the rear door.**

** **

**Outside in the cool night air, Matrix leaned against the wall.The beat of the music pulsed around him."Enjoying Mainframe so far, Mr. Laroux?"**

** **

**"I'm here on business."**

** **

**"So I've been told," Matrix said, "And is Hex part of that business?"**

** **

**"No, she's – relaxation."**

** **

**"She'd better be more than just relaxation."Matrix said."A lot of people care about her you know."**

** **

**"So I've seen," Laroux said, "What is it that you really want Colonel?"**

** **

**Matrix smiled, a sure sign that the recipient of that smile was in trouble, "I want you to conclude your business and get off my system, but until you commit a crime, there's little I can do.So be warned, when you do whatever you really came here for, watch your back, because if I catch you well --,"**

** **

**"Your warning is noted," Laroux said."Don't worry.I won't be here for much longer."**

** **

**"That's nice to know," Matrix smiled, "Good night Mr. Laroux."And Matrix turned and walked off into the darkness.He would have to keep an eye on this one.Matrix's instincts were telling him that he would soon be confronting Laroux and on very different grounds.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Raven didn't return to the club immediately.He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.The one thing he noticed about this system was that everyone was always in somebody else's business.He supposed that was their way of showing they cared.To Raven it was annoying.**

** **

**So far, Hex had not said anything that would indicate Dot Matrix was involved in any illegal business practices and his observances of Mainframe's Command.com also didn't seem indicative of such.**

** **

**He had wanted to make a search of the database in Hex's Gallery.That had been an experience in itself.Raven had stolen into her office under the pretext of leaving her a gift.He had opened the door and fallen into a dark abyss of light, sound and geometric shapes. Apparently, no one entered Hex's office without her permission.He didn't know how long he had been in there before Hex had rescued him.He didn't try it again.**

** **

**His next move would be to break into the Bookmark Tower when the opportunity arose and download their database to his ship's computers.He knew he was running out of time.People had been shadowing him for the past few seconds.He had to make his move now.He already had his plans in place.**

** **

**Raven re-entered the club and Hex smiled when he approached the table."Now my dear what were we discussing?"**

** **

**"Well you were discussing my business associates and I told you I wanted to talk about something else."**

** **

**"I just finds the aspects of your business fascinating," Raven said."Hexadecimal, gallery owner, club owner.Is there anything in New Lost Angles you don't own?"**

** **

**"Maybe," Hex smiled, "Who wants to know?"**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

# Seven hours into the past

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

** **

** **

**It had been a long night.Bob drank his third cup of java and looked over the reports once more.Still no sign of the viral presence.Surely they couldn't have been pre-warned this quickly?**

** **

**"Prime Guardian?"Rule walked in, "There's a lady here to see you."**

** **

**"What time is it, Rule?"**

** **

**"Oh seven hundred," she said.**

** **

**Bob muttered an oath.He had a feeling he knew who it was.He hadn't gotten a good nights downtime and in one millisecond, he was supposed to appear before the Citizens Council.**

** **

**"Who is it?"**

** **

**"A Desdemona from the Citizen's Council."**

** **

**Bob sighed, "Show her in."**

** **

**"Prime Guardian," Desdemona strode in, "I demand the immediate release of Captain Lynx."**

** **

**"Do you?"Bob said mildly.**

** **

**"Why is he being held?"**

** **

**"We've been informed that Web Alliance has a contact within this Hall and I want to know who."**

** **

**"Did Lynx tell you that?"**

** **

**"Is it true?"**

** **

**Desdemona was silent.**

** **

**"Thought so.Desdemona, I will release Lynx but if you or your organization do anything to hinder or disrupt my investigation you'll all end up in the detention center am I making myself clear?"**

** **

**"Crystal, sir," Desdemona said."But the people deserve to know."**

** **

**"Since you know next to nothing about this investigation, you're not qualified to be the one to inform them and if you make the attempt to spread rumors and cause a panic I will have you incarcerated.Rule?"**

** **

**"Sir?"**

** **

**"Inform the guards at the detention that Captain Lynx is to be released immediately,"**

** **

**"Yes sir."**

** **

**"Good day, Desdemona."**

** **

**"See you in an millisecond, Prime Guardian."**

** **

**Bob contacted Matrix and Tempus.He had just enough time to get ready and meet them at Outlook Center.It was the last thing he wanted to be doing.A few micros later Rule entered his office again."Um sorry sir?"**

** **

**"Yes Rule."**

** **

**"Captain Lynx left you a message." She said."He said the meeting for today has been cancelled and he requests that it be rescheduled for tomorrow at the same time."**

** **

**"Fine," Bob said."I'm going home to get some sleep, if any new reports come in --,"**

** **

**The ringing of the vid-phone cut him off.With an exasperated sigh, Bob opened a window."Yes?Mouse."**

** **

**"Sugah, we've got a problem here," Mouse said."SiRCe has gone missing."**

** **

**"Oh no," Bob said.**

** **

**"Dom's taking it pretty hard.She's not the only one missing though.That girl, Pixel Shim, is also missing."**

** **

**Bob lowered his head fighting his exhaustion."Any clues?"**

** **

**"None yet," Mouse said."The last we saw of her, she went to bed late last night.She lives here at the factory in one of the offices, so we thought she'd be okay.She didn't show up for work this morning.Dom went to get her and found signs of a struggle in the room."**

** **

**"Nobody saw or heard anything?"**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**"Can you and Ray handle it?Do you need assistance?"**

** **

**"Not yet.Hey sugah, shouldn't you be going to that meeting?"**

** **

**"They cancelled it.Which reminds me, I have to call Matrix," Bob looked up as Katiyana entered.The Keytool Mistress sat without speaking.Bob gave her a tired smile."Mouse keep me informed of any new developments."**

** **

**"Sure Bob and I thought we told you to stick to Matrix?"**

** **

**"He's with Tempus assisting in the search. I'm safe here."**

** **

**"Sugah, it ain't safe nowhere."**

** **

**When the connection closed the first thing Katiyana said was, "Have you slept at all?"**

** **

**"Sleep?What's that?"**

** **

**"Get some rest Bob.You know you have quarters here you can use.Just sleep a little.I can watch things here."**

** **

**"No," Bob said."Now that SiRCe has gone missing I'm more determined than ever to get some answers.I just wish there was something more I can do."**

** **

**"You have the investigations going, what more can you do?" Katiyana said."I understand that the meeting was cancelled?"**

** **

**"Yes, thank the User," Bob sat heavily down and yawned, then reached for the now cold java.**

** **

**"You're working too hard."**

** **

**Bob chuckled, "I never thought anyone would say that to me."He leaned back in his chair and despite himself, his eyes drifted closed.He heard Katiyana rise.The ringing of the vid-phone jarred him into wakefulness."Yes?"**

** **

**To his surprise, Peg Walrod's face appeared, "Bob, I need you to come down to my sector right away."**

** **

**Always forward, "What's wrong Peg?"**

** **

**"You had better see this," Peg said and bring a team with you."Come as quickly as you can."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**It had been a long night, but Peg Walrod continued to work to get her sector online.**

**She smiled at that._Her sector_.She would have never thought it.Peg stood on the steps of Aunt Judy's clinic and smiled.**

** **

**"Peg!"**

** **

**"Yes, Aunt Judy?"**

** **

**"You've been up all night.When are you going to get some downtime?"**

** **

**"Later, I'm too excited," Peg said.**

** **

**"Don't tell me 'later' young lady you need to sleep."**

** **

**"I will later, Aunty, I promise."**

** **

**"Peg!"One of her binome foremen approached her, "We've got a problem over on Hyper Drive."**

** **

**"Now what?"**

** **

**"There's a ditch full of muddy water there, caused by the bombings.Kids have been playing around it.They're still there, but they won't tell us who their parents are or where they're supposed to be," he said."We also need you to unlock the storehouse so we can get the drainage pump."**

** **

**"All right."**

** **

**"Can't someone else do that?"Aunt Judy asked.**

** **

**"Aunt Judy, you know I'm the only one with the codes to the storehouse lock," Peg said."Besides I believe I know who this group is."Peg decompressed her zip board."Aunty I promise as soon as I finish this, I'll get some rest."**

** **

**"Oh all right," Aunt Judy threw her hands up in exasperation and walked back into the clinic.**

** **

**Peg skimmed over the city streets followed by her foreman.The ditch on Hyper Drive was a gaping jagged hole where a building once stood, the unfortunate victim of a plasma bomb.From her vantage point, Peg could see the group of children sitting on the ground well away from the ditch and it was who she first suspected.First she went a few blocks down the street to the storehouse they had been using and punched in the codes.Several workers came to assist in getting the pump running and transporting it to the ditch.Peg flew back and landed into front of the small group of children varying in ages from eight to eleven.**

** **

**Peg approached who she knew to be the ringleader, "Well Rich, what have you got to say for yourself?"**

** **

**"We weren't doing nothing." Rich pouted.**

**"Anything," Peg corrected."And I think playing around a ditch filled with dirty water is something.What if someone had fallen in?"**

** **

**"Nobody would of fallen in," Rich said sullenly.**

** **

**"Now don't you backtalk me young man," Peg said."I'm responsible for you **

**all -- ,"**

** **

**"Nobody asked you to be," Rich muttered.**

** **

**"I know nobody asked me to be but I am so deal with it.As long as I am you'll abide by my rules, got it?"She eyed them all.**

** **

**"Yes Peg," they all said in unison.**

** **

**"Peg?"**

** **

**"Yes?"**

** **

**"Can we watch them drain the ditch?"**

** **

**"Yes, you may," Peg said."And to make certain you don't get near I'm staying right by you."**

** **

**Rich sat and sulked for a few nanos but was soon caught up in the activity.**

** **

**Peg was mildly interested for a time then her mind began to wander, particularly to a handsome green-skinned sprite.She smiled slightly, knowing she shouldn't, but she imagined those strong arms around her and that grim mouth pressed against her --,**

** **

**"Hey look at that!"**

** **

**Rich's exclamation brought her out of her guilty fantasy.She looked at where he was pointing.The water level in the ditch was surprisingly low but what caught her attention and the attention of everyone present was a large shape bobbing on the surface.**

** **

**"Pixelacious!What's that?"**

** **

**Peg stepped forward and squinted at the shape, then her hand flew to her mouth, "Get the kids out of here now!"**

** **

**"Peg, what is it?"Rich asked."What is it?"**

** **

**One of the workers began to herd the kids away, even as they protested.**

** **

**"I want this area blocked off immediately!"Peg screamed."No one goes in or out, understand?"**

** **

**Workers ran to do her bidding.Peg watched as the water level decreased and the thing disappeared below the surface for a time, then reappeared.Peg's eyes never left it.**

** **

**When finally, there was nothing left in the ditch but ankle-height muddy water, a group of shocked and horror-struck people saw the shape for what it really was.But even more disturbing was the sight of a second smaller one.**

** **

**"My User," Peg said."What a horrible way to delete."**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**_I'm getting really sick of seeing this place, _Bob thought, bitterly.In his exhaustion, everything around him seemed unreal.Sharp edges were softened; people's faces were blurred images.Bob watched Rose at her work as she examined the bodies.**

** **

**It had taken some time to retrieve them from the ditch.The thick mud had hindered their efforts.Bob had supervised the operation while Peg had kept her people calm.Bob knew there was no way they could hide this incident.They had called for a special transport and Bob had accompanied them to the medical center.**

** **

**He didn't know what time it was, sometime past fourteen hundred.He hadn't eaten or slept, and both things were of little concern to him now.**

** **

**"Bob!"**

** **

**The Prime Guardian turned at the sound of Matrix's voice.Colonel Tempus closely followed the renegade.**

** **

**"Bob what --?"Then he saw through the window."Oh no."**

** **

**"It's them," Bob said, his voice was hoarse."The missing father and son."**

** **

**"Peg found them in her sector?"**

** **

**Bob nodded mutely."She acted quickly.The area was sealed off and I left a security team there." **

** **

**"Bob are you okay?"Matrix asked.**

** **

**Bob looked at Matrix as though seeing him for the first time, "Look at him, Matrix."**

** **

**"Who, Bob?"**

** **

**"The little boy."Now everything around Bob looked to be shrouded in fog.He couldn't understand what was happening to him."The bodies don't look like the other ones but they didn't fragment either."**

** **

**"Prime Guardian, I'll go and see to the team guarding the sector," Tempus suddenly said.**

** **

**"All right Colonel," Bob didn't even glance back at him.He eyes were riveted to the scene playing out before him.**

** **

**"What do you suppose it means?"Matrix asked.**

** **

**"I don't know," Bob was surprised at the hoarseness in his voice."Look at him Matrix."He turned to the renegade, then back to the window."He's so young.No more than ten hours.That – could be – Little Enzo."**

** **

**"Bob?Bob you don't look well.Are you all right?"**

** **

**"Enzo --," Bob suddenly felt his knees buckle.**

** **

**"Bob!"**

** **

**The room spun crazily and a wave of dizziness engulfed him.Bob heard a groan, realized it was coming from his throat and then there was nothing.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Surreal shapes and blurred images suddenly came into clarity.Bob squinted against the light from the setting sun falling over his face, "What in the net?"**

** **

**"Welcome back, sugah."**

** **

**He was laying in a bed and a quick examination of his surroundings told him he was in one of the rooms at the medical center.His gaze fell on his flame-haired mercenary friend, "Mouse?What happened?"**

** **

**Mouse grinned, "You fainted, sugah."**

** **

**_"Fainted?" _Bob said incredulously."I don't 'faint', Mouse!"**

** **

**"Okay, you want a more manly description?"Mouse said, "You lost consciousness.Passed out.Blacked out.Collapsed --,"**

** **

**"I get the picture, Mouse."**

** **

**Her expression turned serious, "You were lucky, sugah.It was exhaustion, according to Rose.She's had you admitted here for a second or so."**

** **

**"What?"Bob struggled to get up, "She can't do that!How long have I been out?What's been going on?"**

** **

**"Quite a few milliseconds.Bob, will ya calm down?"Mouse said, "Ya need your rest."**

** **

**"Don't patronize me, Mouse."**

** **

**"I wasn't!"Mouse snapped, "You ain't gonna start that pissy stuff with me again are ya?"**

** **

**Bob sighed, "No.Sorry Mouse."**

** **

**"As to what's been happening, Matrix returned to the Hall to contact Dot," Mouse said."Colonel Tempus is leading the team investigating the area where the remains were found.Rose is still running tests but since I last asked, she hasn't come up with anything new.Ray stayed at the factory.We started hacking into SiRCe's records for clues to her disappearance.You know, seeing if she has any enemies.I came here when Matrix called."**

** **

**Bob sat up, "Dot's going to be worried out of her mind."**

** **

**"That is an understatement."**

** **

**Bob looked up to see Dot, Matrix and AndrAIa standing in the door.**

** **

**"Dot!"Bob said.**

** **

**"Sorry Bob," Matrix smiled apologetically."They insisted on coming."**

** **

**"Are you all right?"Dot crossed the room to him.**

** **

**Although he was glad to see her, he was somewhat embarrassed as well, "I'm fine – they say I fai – collapsed from exhaustion."**

** **

**Mouse turned and walked to the door, "Come on you two, we have work to do."**

** **

**"Matrix told me about SiRCe, Mouse," AndrAIa said, "I want to help somehow."**

** **

**"I figured you might."**

** **

**Mouse ushered them out of the room.**

** **

**"Bob," Dot sat on the bed, "Enzo told me what happened.They found the boy and his father?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob lowered his eyes, "I have to stop this Dot.I have to find the answer."**

** **

**"You will Bob," Dot said seriously."But you're not going to do yourself or the investigation any good if you work yourself to deletion – and don't say it.I sleep!"**

** **

**He smiled slightly, "Let me finish things here and I promise I'll come right home and get a good night's downtime."**

** **

**"I'm holding you to that, Prime Guardian."She kissed him.**

** **

**Bob moaned softly and cupped her face in his hands.He deepened the kiss, needing the feel of her.**

** **

**The door came open and a nurse strode in, "Sir I have your – oh!"**

** **

**Bob and Dot parted.Both began to blush.**

** **

**"Sorry," the nurse muttered and departed.**

** **

**Bob smiled and shook his head, "I want to see how the investigation is going at Sector 1018.I should be home later this evening."**

** **

**"All right.Well it's back to the system dignitaries."**

** **

**"You left them for me, hmm?I'm flattered."**

** **

**"Don't let it go to your head."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Matrix was in the waiting room when Bob and Dot walked in.**

** **

**"Bob?"Matrix approached, tentatively."Are you all right?I mean are you staying?"**

** **

**"I'm fine, Matrix.No I'm not staying.I got them to release me.There's nothing wrong with me that a good nights downtime won't cure," Bob eyed him critically, "And when was the last time you slept?"**

** **

**"I don't need to sleep," Matrix muttered.**

** **

**Bob turned to Dot, "He'll be home when I come home."**

** **

**"Just make certain of it," Dot said.**

** **

**"Bob!"**

** **

**"No arguments now, cadet," Bob said."Did Mouse and AndrAIa return to the factory?"**

** **

**"Yeah.Mouse said to stick close to you."**

** **

**"Figures," Bob said."Right now, we need to see Dot home, then I want to check out the progress of the investigations and the searches."**

** **

**"Okay Bob," Matrix seemed relieved.Bob figured it was because he wasn't immediately sending him back to Mainframe.**

** **

**Upon arriving back at Council Hall, Rule immediately approached and told him there were several messages waiting for him.Bob took them into his office.**

** **

**"She's pretty," Dot commented when the door closed.**

** **

**Matrix coughed discreetly.**

** **

**"Hmm, what?Oh yes, I suppose," Bob said."I hadn't really noticed."**

** **

**"Good, Prime Guardian.Very good."**

** **

**Bob grinned at her.**

** **

**The first message was from Mouse, reporting that there were no new developments in the search for SiRCe and Pixel Shim.Dom was beside himself with worry.Bob felt a tug of sympathy for the former rebel leader.By the time on the message Bob knew it was an old one, so he deleted it.**

** **

**The second, much to Bob's annoyance was from Lynx.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian," Lynx said, "This is to verify that the representatives of the Guardian Collective are to report for the second meeting of the Citizens Council tomorrow at oh-eight hundred.In addition, we respectfully request that the virals Hexadecimal and Melissa be present as well and Dot Matrix and the mercenary know as Mouse."**

** **

**"What?"Dot said, "What in the net does he want me there for?"**

** **

**"I don't know, but it's bound to be trouble."Bob said.**

** **

**"Are you really going to bring Hex and Melissa?"Matrix said.**

** **

**"I'm going to see if they're willing to go," Bob said, "But I won't force them.Lynx will have to deal with it.Mouse, however, won't have a problem with it."**

** **

**Bob replied to the message stating his intentions.It was then that Colonel Tempus called to advise them that the situation was relatively calm considering the seriousness of the events.The team was searching for clues and Peg's people cooperated or steered clear.Peg requested a security team, which of course, Bob supplied.Tempus stated he'd stay with the team until they finished their examination.Bob informed him that he was going back to Mainframe, but would return in the morning, something to which Tempus heartily agreed.He was annoyed that Bob had worked himself into a state of exhaustion.**

** **

**"Even a soldier knows when to rest," Tempus had scolded.**

** **

**Once Bob was certain everything was in order they portalled home.Bob checked in with Phong before saying his goodnights to Dot and returning to his apartment.It was dark when Bob arrived.He was feeling grungy so he took a quick shower and collapsed into bed.**

** **

*****

** **

**Bob slept, waking only once to check the time; surprised to find it was almost twenty-one hundred.He contemplated checking his messages, then decided if he had any really important ones, they would have awakened him.He drifted off.**

** **

*****

** **

**Something, he didn't know what, jarred him awake.**

** **

**Bob lay still, sprawled on his back across the bed.His core-com was a rapid beat against his chest and a shudder raced across his body.Something was horribly wrong.Someone – something was there in the room with him.**

** **

**A paralysis gripped him.Bob struggled to move.As he lifted his right arm, something black and oily wrapped itself around his wrist.**

** **

**"User, no!"Bob jerked his arm forward only to have the black thing pull back, pinning his wrist to the bed's surface.Bob went to reach for the thing with his left hand and felt another cold tendril wrap around his left, securing it down.**

** **

**"No!"Bob cried again.He kicked out as he saw a dozen of the tendrils come snaking over the bed, to seize his legs, tying him down.Bob cried out in defiance, his back arched as he struggled.Muscles pulled taut.**

** **

**"Why do you struggle my Dariem?"**

** **

**The sound of that voice stole his power of speech.His eyes went impossibly wide.His breathing was labored.Movement within the darkness that Bob sensed more than saw and the accompanying stench of evil decay that Bob was so familiar with sent a shudder of revulsion through him.**

** **

**She came from the darkness.She stood at the foot of the bed and smiled maliciously at him.Her eyes burned with feral hunger.**

** **

**"Did you believe death would keep you from me, my Dariem?"She whispered."I will always be a part of you.You belong to me."**

** **

**"Never!"Bob screamed.**

** **

**Her amused chuckle infuriated him, "Try to escape your bonds."**

** **

**Somehow, Bob knew he had no power, yet he called to it and growled in frustration when nothing happened.**

** **

**"You see?"She said."You are completely helpless and at my whim."**

** **

**"You're not real," Bob said."This is a nightmare."He struggled to wake from his slumber.**

** **

**"It will do you no good," she walked around to the right side of the bed, "Ah, my Dariem."**

** **

**"I'm not Dariem!I'm Robert Lan – Prime Guardian of the New Collective."**

** **

**Again that amused chuckle.She held both her hands over him.Her claws extended.Bob's breathing became erratic, his struggles intensified.The tendrils constricted viciously around his limbs, cutting off his circulation.**

** **

**"Don't touch me!"**

** **

**She laid her hands on his chest and Bob was repulsed.With her claws she tore gashes across his skin and Bob flinched against the stinging pain.Blood began to pool from the wounds.Powerless and immobile, Bob could only endure it.Daemon withdrew unexpectedly.She moved away from the bed.For a brief moment Bob hoped – he prayed to the User that it was over.**

** **

**She began to laugh.**

** **

**And a pain like he had not experienced in a long time set every nerve on fire.The wounds on his chest suddenly seemed alive.Things moved within them, writhing and twisting, sending Bob into agony and to his complete and mind-numbing horror, yellow worms burst forth from the wounds.**

** **

*****

** **

**"User, NO!"Bob came awake sitting upright in bed and his scream borne of fear and agony shattered the silence.**

** **

**He was covered in cold sweat and his whole body trembled violently.His lungs were on fire and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to take in enough air.He was trapped in that state for a few nanos, before he tore himself from his daze and slammed his hand down on the control box on his nightstand.A vidwindow opened and after a few nanos, a sleepy Dot answered, "Yes?"**

** **

**"Dot!"Bob cried.**

** **

**She was instantly awake, "Bob?Bob what is it, what's wrong?"**

** **

**"Dot," he couldn't seem to form any other words.**

** **

**"Bob, what happened?You look terrified!"**

** **

**Still Bob couldn't form the words that raced through his processor, _please come now!I need you Dot!Oh User, I need you!_**

**_ _**

**"Nothing," Bob forced the word out, "It was nothing Dot, I'm sorry I woke you."**

** **

**He closed the connection before she could reply.Bob just sat there in the darkness staring at nothing.**

** **

**Unexpectedly, an image of the dream flashed before him.His stomach gave a violent lurch and Bob dashed into the bathroom.When his heaves quieted, Bob pulled himself up by hanging on the edge of the sink and stared at his face in the mirror.Face pale and gaunt, dark bruises under his eyes."Bob, you are such a wuss."**

** **

**Bob turned on the cold water and splashed some on his face, then washed the foul taste from his mouth. He was only in boxers and he shivered a little.Then he tossed a robe on, not bothering to tie it and walked into the kitchen.He wasn't about to go back to sleep.Just as he was reaching for a can of java his doorbell rang.**

** **

**"Now who in the net is that?"Bob hurried to the door and was shocked to find it was Dot.The Command.com was wearing a baggy blue sweat suit; "Mainframe U" was printed on the sweater.Still she looked even more beautiful to Bob.**

** **

**"You going to stand there all night or are you going to let me in?" she spoke into the lengthening silence.**

** **

**"Oh!"Bob stepped back and closed the door when she was inside.Realizing his robe was still open, he hastily tied it closed, "Sorry.What are you doing here?"**

** **

**"You asked me to come, remember?Oh not in so many words, but I got the message."**

** **

**"Dot," Bob felt his face grow warm, "You didn't have to come.I really wish you hadn't."He didn't think he could be more embarrassed.**

** **

**"It was horrible this time, wasn't it?"Dot whispered and wrapped her arms around him, "The nightmare."**

** **

**How did she know him so well?How could she always seem to read him?**

** **

**"Dot, please --,"**

** **

**"Don't you dare tell me to leave," Dot said, "Come on, let's talk about it."**

** **

**She led him into the kitchen, "Were you fixing java?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said, "Would you like some?"**

** **

**"All right."**

** **

**Bob reached for a mug from the cupboard, acutely aware of her eyes on him.He had to play it cool.He was already embarrassed beyond belief.The mug slipped from his shaking hand and shattered as it hit the floor.**

** **

**"No," Bob whispered.**

** **

**Dot was by his side in an instant, "Bob?"She took his hand."Bob you're trembling."**

** **

**He shook his head in useless denial."I'm sorry Dot."**

** **

**Dot lifted his chin with two delicate fingers so he would look into her eyes.It was too much for Bob, as much as he needed her now.He pulled her to him and kissed her, almost roughly, "Dot."**

** **

**"Yes, it's all right Bob," she whispered against his mouth.**

** **

**Bob lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**His clock said oh-two hundred, yet Bob was wide-awake.He had tried to sleep several times after their lovemaking but each time he sensed himself being pulled into a dream, he awoke with a start and in turn would wake Dot.So he instead pulled her warm soft body close to his and stared up into the darkness.**

** **

**He knew he should see her home.Enzo might need her and he didn't want her catching any grief for spending the night with him, although it was nobody's business.**

** **

**"What are you thinking of?"Dot's voice drifted out of the darkness.**

** **

**He smiled, "How did you know I was awake?"**

** **

**"Oh I have my ways," Dot rose up and traced a pattern across his chest with one finger.**

** **

**Bob tensed.**

** **

**"What is it?"Dot asked.**

** **

**He shuddered involuntarily, "N-nothing."**

** **

**"It has to do with the dream, doesn't it?Will you tell me now?"**

** **

**Bob sighed in resignation and pulled her to him and began to speak.When he finished, he felt her shudder.**

** **

**"Oh sweetheart, how awful for you," Dot said, "Is there anything I can do?"**

** **

**He laughed slightly and kissed her hair, "Darling believe me, you've already done everything."**

** **

**She laughed too, "Don't ever keep things from me again."**

** **

**"I promise."**

** **

**"I'd better go," she said after a time.**

** **

**Bob sighed with resignation as she pulled away.**

** **

**"Try and get some sleep and if you need me just call all right?"**

** **

**"All right."Bob pulled on his robe and walked her to the door."Thank you."**

** **

**She smiled at him and kissed him and then she was gone.**

** **

**Well sleep was out of the question for him now.He knew it was probably way too late to be doing this but Bob changed into his own sweats and left the Eight Ball Arms, heading for Level 31.**

** **

**Al's Wait and Eat was open as usual.The only people there were two binomes and to Bob's astonishment someone he hadn't seen in ages, Captain Syn.Bob had known the captain was stranded in Mainframe until his ship was repaired, although where he would go once it was was a mystery to the Prime Guardian.Since his bid to discredit Dot had failed, people basically ignored him.Another sprite male Bob had never seen before was sitting in the far corner.**

** **

**Bob approached the bar and Al's Waiter gave him a look of surprise.**

** **

**"Hey Al, Bob's here.Fire up the grill."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**Bob shook his head, "I'm not here for food.Just a bottle of I/O shot, please and a glass."**

** **

**Needless to say, the waiter was shocked, but he complied, setting the bottle and glass on the counter before Bob.**

** **

**"Thanks," Bob said and carried his drink back to a booth in the shadowed far corner.**

** **

**Bob poured his first shot and tossed it down, cringing against the burning in his throat.He leaned against the vinyl surface of the booth and closed his eyes as the liquor took effect.Maybe if he got drunk enough, he could sleep and the dreams wouldn't matter to him.**

** **

**"Room for one more?"**

** **

**The voice startled him.Bob opened his eyes to find Matrix standing before him.Bob hadn't even heard him come in, much less approach his booth.**

** **

**"Or did you want to be alone?"Matrix said.**

** **

**Bob motioned for him to sit, "Hey, another glass here."**

** **

**Al's waiter brought one over, look from Bob to Matrix, shrugged and departed.Bob filled Matrix's glass.The renegade tossed it down, much like Bob had done.For a while the two sat in companionable silence.**

** **

**"AndrAIa still at the Super Computer?"**

** **

**"Yeah."**

** **

**"Guess I don't need to ask why you're here."**

** **

**"Same reason you are," Matrix leaned back and closed his eyes as well."So what are you're nightmares about?"**

** **

**"Daemon," Bob said."And you?"**

** **

**Matrix actually chuckled, "Would you believe Little Enzo?"His mirth faded. **

** **

**"That's irony for you," Bob said, "Little Enzo's are about you."**

** **

**"Figures," Matrix said, "And before you ask, no I haven't talked to him."**

** **

**"I wasn't going to ask.I know you haven't," Bob refilled their glasses."I was talking to Enzo the other night."**

** **

**"Bob the kid runs the other way every time I'm near him."**

** **

**Bob frowned, contemplating telling Matrix what Enzo had told him.Enzo hadn't said it was a secret, "Well I wouldn't recommend cornering him or anything, but you'll have to be in a situation when he can't run away."**

** **

**"The only other time is when he's with Melissa, and she looks at me like she wants to turn me into null-bait every time."**

** **

**Bob couldn't help but chuckle, "Who does she remind you of?"**

** **

**Now it was Matrix's turn to laugh, "AndrAIa, with me.I still can't believe he fell for a virus."**

** **

**"Matrix," Bob warned.**

** **

**"Yeah, yeah, I know," Matrix muttered."I can't help how I feel, okay?"**

** **

**"Yes you can," Bob said."It would be like my blaming her for Daemon's actions."**

** **

**Matrix leaned back and tossed back his second shot, then reached for the bottle and poured a third.**

** **

**"There's someone else you need to talk to," Bob chose to sip his second drink.**

** **

**"Dot."**

** **

**"You're hurting her."**

** **

**Matrix slammed a balled fist on the table, drawing attention from the other patrons.**

** **

**"Why won't you talk to her?"**

** **

**"I don't want to talk about this," Matrix said. **

** **

**"You're going to have to Matrix.You should know by now you can't run away from problems forever."**

** **

**"I know," he said it so quietly, Bob barely heard.**

** **

**"I won't pressure you, Matrix."**

** **

**Silence ruled for a time, then Matrix spoke, "Did you ever think that you and I would be sharing a quite drink?"**

** **

**Bob smiled, finished off his second, and poured a third, "Nope or at least not for another twelve hours."**

** **

**"Is this weird or what?"**

** **

**"Actually, it's kind of nice."Bob said.**

** **

**Matrix raised an eyebrow, "Nice?"**

** **

**"Okay, lets think up another word."**

** **

**Both men laughed at that.Matrix raised his glass, "To our renewed friendship, Bob."**

** **

**Bob smiled and joined him in the toast.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Captain Syn watched with all the loathing in his core-com as the two sprites shared a drink at the booth across the room.He spent most of his time in this dive of a bar now.Where else could he go?Even when they did repair his ship his system had been destroyed, his crew had deserted him and he was still reeling from the fact that his first mate had been a spy for Daemon.**

** **

**He could hop a shuttle somewhere.They arrived periodically now, although one wasn't due for a while.He could ask that old coot at the Principal Office to portal him to the Super Computer but doubt his request would be granted.**

** **

**It was all Dot Matrix's fault.**

** **

**"May I join you?"**

** **

**Syn looked up.The sprite had been sitting a few booths down from him.He was a bald, orange-skinned dwarf of a man with a pinched face."No," the captain muttered.**

** **

**"That's too bad," the sprite's voice was amiable."Because I thought you might be interested in assisting us in our endeavors."**

** **

**"What in the net are you talking about?"**

** **

**"We know all about you, Captain Syn.How Dot Matrix ruined you," his voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper."Wouldn't you like some payback?"**

** **

**"Who are you?"Syn hissed.**

** **

**"Oh, let's just say I'm part of a group of people who don't like the Prime Guardian or Dot Matrix very much."**

** **

**"Leftovers from the war, eh?"Syn smirked, "I know they didn't catch all of you."**

** **

**For a moment, the man's face changed to something menacing, "Would you listen to my proposition?If you're not interested in revenge --,"**

** **

**"Now I didn't say that," Syn said."Let's go somewhere and talk friend."**

** **

**The dwarf smiled, "Call me Ripper."**

** **

** **


	8. Troublemakers

CHAPTER 8

** **

**TROUBLEMAKERS**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# The present

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

## WARNING: INCOMING GAME

** **

**The shimmering violet cube descended from the sky.Raven watched it from his perch atop the Principal Office.It had been way too easy to infiltrate the place and search the records in the file room (which also yielded nothing incriminating about Dot Matrix).But that wasn't his concern now.His chance had come.**

** **

**Raven descended the spiral stairs and crept through the silent corridors of the Office.At times, he had to use certain devices at his disposal to bypass security.**

**At one point, Raven had to pin himself against a wall to avoid a security bot and he was about to make his next move when he sensed someone watching him.He turned sharply and was shocked to find an elderly sprite standing where the hall had been empty nanos before.**

** **

**Raven was stunned into immobility.Never had anyone caught him so unawares.He metallic-skinned sprite regarded him quietly.Raven realized this must be Phong, the Keeper of the Core.His gaze did something to Raven.It spoke of an ancient knowledge.The mercenary realized how he must look to the Old One.He was dressed all in black and armed to the teeth, saying he was lost wouldn't fly with this one.**

** **

**"You have lost your way, my son?"The sprite spoke in a quiet, intelligent voice.**

** **

**Raven was like a man entranced, "Yes, Old One."**

** **

**The sprite adjusted his glasses, "Do not worry, you will find your way in time."**

** **

**With that the venerable old sprite turned and rolled in the opposite direction.Raven found he couldn't move and it was the sound of the security bot returning that forced him into action.Raven dashed down the hall, searching for the venerable sprite, but he had disappeared.Raven swore.Now he truly had to act before the Old One alerted someone.**

** **

**The game cube was already down by the time Raven found his way outside.Attached to his belt was a detonator.Raven lifted the small square box into his hands and pressed the button.**

** **

**From far away, came the satisfying sound of an explosion.Followed by the entire sector known as G-Prime going dark and as Raven knew, the Bookmark Tower.**

** **

**Raven smiled and raised his right hand to his mouth.Integrated into a special glove that he wore were a mini computer and communicator.He spoke into the communicator now, "Ignition."**

** **

**His ship would be here by the time he finished at the Tower then he would leave the system once he obtained the information.He could study it at his leisure.Raven decompressed his special zip board and was off.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**"Any casualties?Was anyone hurt?"Dot asked.She had set up her command center in the kitchen of her home in New Lost Angles.Enzo sat across from her at the kitchen table.**

** **

**"No, Sir, Ma'am," the CPU reported."But people are scared and G-Prime is totally dark."**

** **

**Enzo looked up from his own organizer, "Just G-Prime?"**

** **

**The double-sided vid-window gave both Matrix's a view of the CPU officer."Yes sir, it seems the explosion only damaged certain machinery at the power center."**

** **

**"Is the fire under control?"**

** **

**"Yes Sir, Ma'am.As soon as the fire is out, we'll start an investigation."**

** **

**Another window opened, "This is Sergeant Four at G-Prime, we need some assistance over here.People are relatively calm but we've had a few disturbances."**

** **

**"Lieutenant, send two squads to assist in G-Prime."Dot said.**

** **

**"Yes Sir, Ma'am!"**

** **

**"What a time for a game cube to fall," Enzo said.**

** **

**"I think we can handle things here without Bob and Matrix," Dot said."Auxiliary power has already been activated.The CPU's should be able to handle any disturbances."**

** **

**"Mommy?"**

** **

**Dot smiled down at her daughter.The tiny sprite stood in her pajamas, a fuzzy pink blanket clutched under her arm."The big boom scared me."**

** **

**"Aw, come here, sweetie," Dot lifted Eve into her lap.**

** **

**"Mom?"Now Key had entered the kitchen."Um could I hang out with you and Enzo?"**

** **

**"Sure.Come on," Dot patted the chair next to her.**

** **

**"What was that noise?"Key said.**

** **

**"Big boom," Eve said.**

** **

**"Some trouble at the power station," Enzo said."Don't worry, squirt.We have it under control."**

** **

**"Okay."**

** **

**"Would you like Enzo to put you to bed?"Dot asked her daughter.**

** **

**Eve nodded, "Will you sing me a song, Enzo?"**

** **

**"Yes, I will muffin," Enzo said."Just one nano."**

** **

**"What are you doing?" Dot asked.**

** **

**"Checking to make certain everything's okay at the Tower."Enzo said."Call me overly cautious."**

** **

**"You take after me."Dot smiled.**

** **

**Enzo frowned at the screen.**

** **

**"Enzo, what is it?"**

** **

**"I'm not sure," Enzo said."I just accessed our account information database and I'm getting a message that it's 'in use'."**

** **

**"In use?"Dot said, "Someone is accessing the database?Our private records?"**

** **

**"According to this," Enzo snapped his organizer shut."I can't seem to get any information from here.I think I'll go up there."**

** **

**"Why?Why don't I just send a CPU?"**

** **

**"Because they won't be able to get into the office without me there anyway," Enzo said."It may just be a computer glitch that I'll need to fix from there but this information is too sensitive to leave anything to chance."**

** **

**"Well I don't know, I'd feel better if you had a CPU with you."**

** **

**"Have one meet me there," Enzo said."It won't take too long Dot.Now let me just take care of my beautiful little niece."**

** **

**Enzo lifted Eve into his arms and carried her to her room.He sang one his favorite lullabies to her.One of the ones Dot used to sing to him.As he was tucking her in Eve said, "Are you going out Enzo?"**

** **

**"Yes, muffin."**

** **

**"Be careful, 'kay?"**

** **

**"Okay."**

** **

**"I feel kinda funny," Eve said.**

** **

**"Does your tummy hurt?"**

** **

**"Kinda," she said."Do you have to go?"**

** **

**"Well – I need to see what's wrong.I'll be back soon."**

** **

**"Promise?"**

** **

**"Promise."**

** **

**Enzo frowned, wondering what was wrong.His niece was acting like she was afraid she'd never see him again.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Raven bent over the console and allowed himself a satisfied smile.It was all here.All of the business records, client information and personal account information of Matrix Enterprises.He had had a time getting through all the encryption.Whoever had done it was truly an artist.**

** **

**He began downloading the information to his ship's computer.There was quite a lot and it was taking longer than he liked, but it couldn't be helped.The office was in semi-darkness, except for the emergency lights.**

** **

**His mind began to wander, something he never allowed himself to do and he found it wandering to Hexadecimal.He had spent another pleasant evening with her and had stolen a steamy kiss.He really did enjoy her company.She wasn't like any other woman – **

** **

**To Raven's complete and utter shock, the office door swung open.Raven couldn't believe it!Who could possibly be here at this hour?Raven straightened away from the console in astonishment and came face-to-face with an equally astonished Enzo Matrix.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Enzo zipped though the warm night air towards the Bookmark Tower.He sighed as he looked back at the game cube.He would be in there, if he had chosen to become a Guardian, but things had changed and so had he.He only hoped Bob was being honest with him when he had said he wasn't disappointed that Enzo had decided not to become a Guardian.**

** **

**Again, the guard admitted him with little fuss.They were also used to seeing him pull late hours at the Tower.He took the lift up, stopped at the Café (open twenty-four milliseconds a second) for a cappuccino and continued on up.**

** **

**The hall was empty and dim and Enzo liked things that way.It was easier to concentrate in the quiet and solitude when he worked late.Enzo punched in his security password.The office door opened, he strode in, and froze.**

** **

**Someone was standing at the console.A menacing figure in black, the lower half of his face concealed by a half mask, the upper part separated into slits but Enzo recognized those piercing gold and ruby eyes.**

** **

**For a moment, both men were paralyzed with shock.**

** **

**"You!"Enzo cried.**

** **

**Laroux swore and raised his right hand and before Enzo could react, he squeezed his hand into a fist and a silver projectile shot from his glove and slammed into Enzo's chest.The impact knocked Enzo back several feet.He hit the floor with a painful expulsion of his breath.Sparks of white light ran across his flesh, deadening his limbs until he was unable to move.**

** **

**Laroux swore again and crossed the room, closing the door.Helpless, unable to even move a finger, Enzo watched him.**

** **

**"My apologies, Mr. Matrix, but this wasn't supposed to happen," he said."No one was supposed to be here."**

** **

**Enzo tried to open his mouth to speak and found he couldn't even do that.He only hoped the CPU's Dot had said she was going to send would arrive soon.**

** **

**"I will only stay until I have what I want then I will depart this system," he said."The paralysis will wear off within a half-millisecond with no adverse affects."**

** **

**Enzo gave him what he hope was a defiant look.Laroux ignored him.**

**For a time, the man continued to observe the console.Laroux looked up, at the sounds of fists pounding on the door.**

** **

**_Please_, Enzo silently begged._Stop him_.**

** **

**Laroux turned abruptly and strode to the balcony, opening the doors wide.A rush of wind came in and Laroux turned back to the console.The pounding ceased.Time passed.**

** **

**Then all web broke loose.**

** **

**Searchlights suddenly pierced the muted red light."Attention intruder!You are an unauthorized entity within the Bookmark Tower!You will surrender yourself peacefully and immediately!"**

** **

**Laroux swore loudly and inventively.Enzo saw him raise his hand to his face and mutter something.Suddenly, the sky outside was ablaze with light and the sounds of rapid gunfire shattered the silence.**

** **

**GAME OVER.**

** **

**"No!"Laroux strode towards him."My apologies Mr. Matrix but I must alter my plans to suit my needs.I must not be captured."**

** **

**Laroux now appeared to be tapping the glove of his right hand.The patterns were too deliberate and Enzo guessed he had a mini-computer."Teleport."**

** **

**A shower of white light surrounded them, similar to what Hex used to teleport people and the scene around Enzo changed. Although he could not see far, Enzo found himself in an enclosed space but all he could see was some cabinets.**

** **

**"Begin calculations to open a portal to the net," Laroux was saying.**

** **

**"Calculating," a female voice said."Raven, several unidentified transports are approaching."**

** **

**Raven?Enzo realized the voice speaking was that of a computer.He was on a ship._A ship readying itself for net travel!_**

** **

**"Open a channel to the approaching ships," Raven said."Get ready to execute travel immediately on my mark."**

** **

**_No! _Enzo cried in silent protest.He couldn't believe it.He was being kidnapped!Enzo felt the ship move.**

** **

**"Clearing system boundaries in twenty-three nanos.Unidentified ships in pursuit."**

** **

**"CPU's" Raven said, "You will cease and desist in your pursuit of me."**

** **

**"Unidentified craft," Dot's voice came over the com, "This is Dot Matrix, Command.com of Mainframe.You will surrender peacefully, turn your ship and allow the CPU's to escort you back to the Bookmark Tower."**

** **

**"I think not," Raven said."Order your men to cease and desist and allow me safe passage from this system.I have your brother, Ms. Matrix."**

** **

**"What?You will release my brother this instant!"**

** **

**"Let me leave or he dies," Raven said.**

** **

**"You lousy son of null!"Dot cried."If you so much as lay a hand on him --!"**

** **

**"Raven, calculations are complete, shall I generate the portal?"**

** **

**"On my mark – ready – now!"**

** **

**Enzo felt a sickening lurch.He stomach heaved, and he had to force the bile back down his throat for fear of choking.**

** **

**"Course laid in and set," the computer said."No indication of pursuing craft."**

** **

**"Autopilot."Raven said.**

** **

**Enzo heard the footsteps approaching and Raven knelt down beside him."We are away from Mainframe."**

** **

**Enzo wanted to cry out.To curse this person that was stealing him from his home but the paralysis still had him.What was happening to him was incomprehensible.He suddenly remembered Eve's words.To be careful, as though she knew this would happen.All the time he had traveled to other systems, trying to satisfy his wanderlust, he had always known he had the choice of going home.Now home was lost to him possibly forever.**

** **

**Raven was saying something."You will not be injured if you cooperate.I'm going to release you from the field now."**

** **

**Enzo watched him.**

** **

**"There's no escape.You're on a ship traveling the net so I'd suggest you wouldn't try anything."**

** **

**Raven shot a second projectile into his arm and Enzo cried out against the pain – and realized that he could.The sparks faded.**

** **

**"Take it easy, you'll feel dizzy for a moment."Raven removed Enzo's belt.**

** **

**That was an understatement.The whole room was reeling.Finally everything righted.Enzo looked up and for the first time got a clear look at Laroux's – Raven's face.He had removed the half mask and those gold-coin eyes stared at him impassively.**

** **

**"How do you feel?"Raven asked.**

** **

**Enzo shoved away from him and back crawled, "You lousy son of a null!"**

** **

**"Like brother, like sister," Raven said.**

** **

**Enzo stood on legs that he wasn't certain would support him, "You kidnapped me!"**

** **

**"Your grasp of the obvious is frightening."**

** **

**Enzo went to lunge for him but in a swift movement, Raven drew a laser pistol, "I wouldn't!"**

** **

**Enzo straightened, "What do you want from me?"**

** **

**"From you, nothing."Raven said.He motioned with the pistol, "Move."**

** **

**Enzo's mind worked frantically.He had to find some way to escape this random sprite.Raven walked him to the rear of the ship.In the midst of storage spaces was a small room with a cot, table and a lamp."Inside."**

** **

**Enzo stepped across the threshold, noticing the room had no door.Raven punched some buttons on a control panel in the wall and an energy field barred his escape.**

** **

**"Had this specially made for certain guests," Raven said."I can't watch my back all the time."**

** **

**"You won't get away with this," Enzo said.**

** **

**"I believe I already have," Raven said.**

** **

**"Where are we going?What's going to happen to me?"**

** **

**"As to where, that's not your concern.As to what's going to happen?Well that depends on you doesn't it?"He turned to walk away.**

** **

**"Who are you?"**

** **

**"I am known as Raven," he said, "I was employed by my client to obtain information on your sister."**

** **

**"You were hired by Ran DeCrypt weren't you?"**

** **

**Raven said, "I'm not at liberty to divulge that information."**

** **

**"Are you disappointed that you weren't able to take Dot's kids?"Enzo shot at him."Too bad you had to settle for me."**

** **

**Raven turned and looked at him then.It sent a shiver through Enzo."No."**

** **

**"What do you mean, no?"**

** **

**"The children were never the intended target if it came to this," Raven said.**

** **

**"You mean to tell me you had no intention of kidnapping Dot's kids?You expect me to believe that?"**

** **

**"What you believe doesn't concern me," Raven said."Dot Matrix's children were never the intended target, you were."**

** **

**Enzo stared at him in openmouthed shock.**

** **

**"I don't take little kids," Raven turned away.**

** **

**"So is that supposed to make you seem honorable to me?It still makes you a kidnapper and a common thief!"**

** **

**Raven faced him, "Again, what you think of me doesn't concern me as well.I suggest you relax, we have a long trip."Then he walked away.**

** **

**For a moment, Enzo stared at the retreating figure.Despair warred with relief in his core-com.All right, so he had been taken.He'd find a way to escape.Relieved that this man hadn't taken Key and Eve.**

** **

**But what was going to happen to him now?**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

# Seven years into the past

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Dot had warned Bob not to let Web Alliance turn this fiasco into a virus-hunt but that's what it seemed to be as Dot sat in the front row of the conference center.She sighed when she saw Bob at the conference table.He still looked somewhat tired and Dot knew he felt this was a waste of time.Time he should be spending on the investigations.

** **

**AndrAIa sat on her left and Mouse to her immediate right.Ray had opted to stay at the factory but had demanded a complete report of the goings on.There was more space on the bench, for Hexadecimal, Melissa and Little Enzo.Dot really hadn't wanted her brother here but she had agreed to let him attend for two reasons.**

** **

**First off, Dot knew Melissa would need him in her corner.Dot had told him so when Enzo had asked to go. Second, she knew eventually, news of what was going on here would reach Mainframe and Dot didn't want Enzo being fed second-hand and possibly inaccurate information.**

** **

**Bob had expressed some concern but in the end had agreed with her.**

** **

**Right now the two virals and her little brother were back stage.The people poured into the room, filling it to capacity and beyond.Bob's security force lined the walls.**

** **

**Dot felt a hand lay over hers and she found Mouse smiling at her."Don't worry, Dot honey, everything's going to be okay."**

** **

**AndrAIa was smiling at her to, "We'll get through this like everything else."**

** **

**"I hope so," Dot said.**

** **

**Lynx banged his gavel for order and the room obtained a semblance of quiet.**

** **

**"Welcome everyone to the this second gathering of the Citizens Council."Lynx said."As previously stated the purpose of this meeting is to determine what needs to be done to halt the unrest that is currently plaguing the Super Computer as well as bringing the guilty to justice."**

** **

**Link turned to Desdemona, "If you will give up a recap of what went on at our last meeting?"**

** **

**Desdemona read from a Notepad, the plans Bob had spoken off, as well as the military situation.They seemed like sound ideas to Dot and her heart swelled with pride for her boyfriend.**

** **

**"The meeting adjourned early, as there was a 'situation' that occurred that I understand is being dealt with, Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said.**

** **

**"How?"Someone yelled from the crowd.**

** **

**"There was a virus here, was he caught?"**

** **

**"What about the serial murders?"**

** **

**"What murders?"**

** **

**"Murders!"**

** **

**The crowd was working themselves into a frenzy and Lynx rapped for order, "Well, Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**Dot saw Bob sigh, "Very well.Recently, there have been a series of disappearances outside of the city.We were not prepared to make an official announcement as we are in the midst of our investigation and did not wish to cause a panic.An official statement was to be made once we had gathered more information."**

** **

**"It's a cover-up!"**

** **

**"Unfortunately," Bob continued, "We found what we believed to be the bodies of these missing people.Although we have not verified this they seem to have been affected by a viral bug.We have a medical team on the situation even now."**

** **

**Again the crowd became agitated.**

** **

**"Please everyone!"Bob turned and faced the crowd, "Please do not panic!I assure you measures are being taken to apprehend the ones responsible and ensure your safety."**

** **

**Lynx was rapping viciously with the gavel.Bob turned and gave Lynx a scathing look.Dot could hardly blame him.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian we request a full report of the measures you are taking to apprehend this dangerous person," Lynx said.**

** **

**"When I make the official statement I'm sure you'll be the first to know, Lynx," Bob said.**

** **

**"That Lynx fella has a spy somewhere in the Collective," Mouse commented.**

** **

**"Yes, I know," Dot said grimly."Doesn't Lynx realize he could seriously compromise the investigation?"**

** **

**"I wonder why they didn't mention Sector 1018?"AndrAIa leaned over to them.**

** **

**"Maybe they don't know.Can we be that lucky?"Dot asked.**

** **

**"I suggest we postpone these meetings until our investigation is complete," Bob said.**

** **

**"On the contrary," Lynx countered, "These meetings would be an excellent source of information for the common populace.Surely you don't wish incorrect information to be relayed."**

** **

**"Very well, but they'll be on my terms now.When I have additional information, I'll relay it to you.Fair enough?"**

** **

**Lynx conferred quickly with the other members, "Agreed."**

** **

**Lynx spent a moment flipping through his Notepad before his gaze fell on Matrix."Enzo Matrix?"**

** **

**The renegade stood, "Yes."**

** **

**"You know why you have been summoned to speak here?"**

** **

**"Actually, no."**

** **

**"Web Alliance has observed you for some time now," Lynx said, "Although I am sure you weren't aware of it."**

** **

**"No I wasn't."**

** **

**"It was agreed at the last meeting that the case involving Neuron Cyber would be discussed at a later date and only with interested parties, however," Lynx went on, "there is a little matter of other crimes you have committed, most important of all being Daemon's spy."**

** **

**"That's a lie!"Matrix said over the noise of the crowd.**

** **

**"Is it?"Lynx glanced from Bob to Dot."Before we continue, are you two still supporting him?"**

** **

**"Of course we are!"Bob and Dot spoke at the same time.**

** **

**"I am not and never was a spy," Matrix said.**

** **

**"Why don't you admit it?"Lynx cried, "Neuron found out about you and you deleted him because of it!"**

** **

**"Captain Lynx!"Bob said, "I thought we agreed!"**

** **

**Lynx fought to compose himself, "Would you like to tell us what happened that day?"**

** **

**"I already told you a dozen times," Matrix said."He fired on me without provocation."**

** **

**Lynx glared at him, "Do you remember the time you spent in System 850?"**

** **

**Dot saw Matrix flinch."Yes."**

** **

**"We had a representative there, that will state that you broke into his home and stole from him do you deny this?"**

** **

**Matrix sneered at him, "No."**

** **

**"So you admit that you're a thief?"**

** **

**"I was twelve when that happened," Matrix said."AndrAIa and I were hungry and alone.We had to do it to survive."**

** **

**"Captain Lynx, surely you don't believe that makes him Daemon's spy?"Bob said.**

** **

**"No it doesn't," Lynx said, "But perhaps this does.Are you familiar with a virus lord named Krile?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"So you admit you've associated with him?"**

** **

**"Yes – but at the time I didn't know he was a virus lord.He had a unique power, to mask his true form."**

** **

**"Did you know he was one of Daemon's agents?"**

** **

**"No," Matrix said."Look I didn't even hear about Daemon until I reached the Cantina Port System."**

** **

**"I see," Lynx said, "Can you tell us what you did for this virus lord?"**

** **

**Matrix said, "Krile asked me to find someone for him.He said the sprite had stolen sensitive information from him and asked me to get it back."**

** **

**"And you didn't question this?"**

** **

**"I didn't care, we needed the money."**

** **

**"And you found this man, who turned out to be a prominent official attempting to break Krile's hold on the system."**

** **

**"I found that out after --,"**

** **

**"After Krile had him deleted.In a trap that you led him to."**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"But you took his money anyway?"**

** **

**"I had to!"Matrix cried."You couldn't possibly know what it's like, lost and alone.Hungry, not knowing where your next meal is coming from."**

** **

**"Yet you took other jobs for Krile and delivered messages to cohorts of his, other agents of Daemon and when you had to leave the system Krile assisted you?"**

** **

**"I didn't know anything about that!"Matrix said."I didn't know any of them were associated with Daemon!"**

** **

**"Do you expect us to believe that?"**

** **

**"Yes, because it's truth." Matrix said."I was basically just an errand boy."**

** **

**"I also have witnesses that state you did jobs for other agents of Daemon in exchange for money. Some you betrayed and turned over for execution."**

** **

**"I don't know what you're talking about!"**

** **

**"The man you collected a bounty on in System 776 was an agent of Web Alliance."**

** **

**"I was told he was a criminal."**

** **

**"And you believe everything you're told?" Lynx said, "You were paid well for that too?"**

** **

**"You're not listening to me Lynx!I did what I had to do to get through my ordeal!"**

** **

**"Captain Lynx," Bob spoke up, "Just what did you expect him to do?He was a boy, trapped in the games.We've all done questionable things to survive.You can't blame him for that and you certainly can't assume he's Daemon's spy."**

** **

**"He did other things for people, the gathering of information, turning people over to the authorities," Lynx said, "You never asked questions, you never once thought 'this is wrong'?"**

** **

**"Of course I thought that!'Matrix said."I refuse to justify myself to you!"**

** **

**Lynx turned to Bob, "Prime Guardian now that you know some of the thing he's done, will he punished accordingly?"**

** **

**"Punished, for trying to survive?No Captain Lynx I won't.He's no more guilty of anything than I am."**

** **

**"There are others in other systems who will demand justice," Lynx said."I leave you to deal with them.I would prepare if I were you and I would most certainly demand a full account of Matrix's activities during his travels.**

** **

**"Is that all?"Matrix hissed.**

** **

**"For now," Lynx said.Went back to his Notepad effectively dismissing Matrix."Now Prime Guardian, another matter has been brought to our attention that we'd like to address." **

** **

**Dot looked back at the crowd that was still in a state of mild agitation.Hopefully whatever this was, it wouldn't stoke the flames again.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian, we would like to ask about Guardian Infection Protocol 999."**

** **

**The noise level dropped.Dot saw Bob clench his fists and he paled.**

** **

**"What's that?"AndrAIa whispered.**

** **

**"I think I know," Dot said and she glanced at Mouse.The hacker for the first time Dot had known her looked positively stricken.**

** **

**"And how is it that you are aware of that?"Bob whispered.**

** **

**"Is it true that this was the protocol utilized by the Collective that resulted in the web invasion of Mainframe?"**

** **

**Dot saw Bob flinch as old memories assailed him.**

** **

**"That horses ASCII," Mouse muttered, her hands balled into fists.**

** **

**"It's okay Mouse," Dot squeezed her hand.**

** **

**"I guess that's why I'm here," Mouse said, grimly."It was my fault."**

** **

**"Mouse!It wasn't!"**

** **

**"I should have known," Mouse seemed to be talking more to herself.**

** **

**Dot almost missed Bob's answer, "Yes."**

** **

**"The protocol is utilized when a web creature invades a civilized system?"**

** **

**"It is."**

** **

**"The web portal was caused by a Level 6.0 blast from an explosive device planted by the Guardians?"**

** **

**Bob sighed, "Yes."**

** **

**A confused whisper went across the crowd.**

** **

**"To mend and defend," Lynx said bitterly.**

** **

**Bob's hands fisted again and his face twisted in disgust.**

** **

**"The Protocol stipulates that when a web creature enters a civilized system, the solution is to destroy that system, is that true Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**Again the noise level rose.**

** **

**"Understand that if a web creature were ever to invade the net it could contaminate every system.Imagine Captain Lynx.The end of processing, as we know it would be the ultimate result.Web creatures reproduce at a phenomenal rate.They would feed off code and contaminate every living being not out of malice of course, but out of natural instinct and the fight to survive.The web is their natural home and once outside of it well – it would be like you're being lost in the web."**

** **

**"So your saying the protocol is accurate?That systems invaded by Web creatures are destroyed?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said finally.**

** **

**The crowd erupted into shouts of fury.Lynx hesitated before pounding his gavel.Dot looked back and saw the hatred on the faces of those present.Hatred for her beloved.Dot saw the look on Bob's face.Despair, guilt and perhaps anger?It was hard to tell with all the imperceptible changes.**

** **

**"Ms. Dot Matrix?"**

** **

**Dot was shocked when he name was called."Yes?"**

** **

**"You are the Command.com of Mainframe?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"And could you verify that this was the protocol utilized that resulted in the war and the ultimate destruction of your system?"**

** **

**Dot was despising Lynx just then, "Yes."**

** **

**"Then war was hard on you wasn't it Ms. Matrix?"**

** **

**"You have absolutely _no idea_!"Dot hissed.**

** **

**"Were you made aware of this protocol by Guardian 452 at the time of the war?"**

** **

"Yes."

** **

**"At what time?"**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"When did Guardian 425 make the protocol known to you?"**

** **

**"After my rescue from the web creature."**

** **

**"So you had no knowledge of this beforehand?"**

** **

**Dot glared at him.**

** **

**"Realize Ms. Matrix you're not obligated to answer any of these questions."**

** **

**"Thanks," Dot said bitterly.Of course if she refused to answer, that would be the same as saying yes."No, I had no beforehand knowledge."**

** **

**"Ms. Mouse."**

** **

**Mouse looked up, her eyes blazing.**

** **

**"You were employed by the Guardians to obtain confirmation of the web creature?"**

** **

**"I was."**

** **

**"And they secreted a bomb in the communicator you were given?"**

** **

**"How in the net did you know that?"**

** **

**"Lynx I demand to know where you're getting this information!"Bob yelled.**

** **

**"Why is that important?Is destroying a web creature worth the cost of millions of innocent lives?How many times has the Guardians utilized this protocol?How many people have you murdered?"Lynx screamed.**

** **

**"The Protocol is no longer in use!"Bob screamed back, "It will never be utilized again!"**

** **

**"How many?"**

** **

**"None!As far as I'm aware, the protocol has not previously been utilized."**

** **

**"Only on the system that you were sworn to protect," Lynx said."If I were the inhabitants of that system, I'd despise you right now."**

** **

**"Well Lynx," Dot spoke up, "That's proves that you're not and could never be a citizen of Mainframe."**

** **

**Lynx glared at her but she looked at Bob, who gave her that cocky half smile.**

** **

**"Order!" Lynx rapped the gavel, "We will adjourn for fifteen microseconds.After which, the virals will be brought forward."**

** **

**Excited conversations ensued.Dot ignored everyone and everything.Bob was waiting for her.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**"This bytes!"Cooper Black hissed.The representatives of the Collective along with Hex, Melissa and Little Enzo had gathered backstage."Why are we letting them do this to us?"**

** **

**"We don't have a choice," Bob turned to face the wall."You heard that crowd out there.The last thing we need is for people to start developing cover-up and conspiracy theories.**

** **

**"Who in the net cares what they think?"Cooper said.**

** **

**"You should care," Katiyana glared at him."Are you not still a Guardian?Your protocols are to protect.To mend and defend."**

** **

**Cooper turned away, "I say we just break this whole thing up."He strode over to Bob, "Prime Guardian, I can't believe you told them about Protocol 999!"**

** **

**"What choice did I have?" Bob shot back at him.Dot moved closer to him and he was grateful for her presence."What we should be more concerned with is who in the net has been feeding them information.You wouldn't know anything about that would you Cooper?"**

** **

**A look of utter shock crossed Cooper's face, "Are you accusing me, Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"I just asked you if you knew anything."**

** **

**"Prime Guardian I don't have to stand here and take these accusations."Cooper turned and walked away.**

** **

**Mouse, who had been leaning against the wall sharpening her katana muttered, "Good riddance to him."**

** **

**Bob sighed deeply and Dot placed a hand on his arm."I'm okay," he smiled.**

** **

**Bob looked to where Enzo was sitting next to Melissa.The little sprite had a strange look on his face and had been glancing at Bob regularly since they had walked into the room.Every so often, he would whisper something to Melissa and she'd nod and look at Bob to.**

** **

**"How ya doin' Little Man?"Bob asked.**

** **

**"What?Oh, I'm okay Bob," Enzo said and went back to talking to Melissa.Bob wondered what was wrong.**

** **

**One of the binome attendants stepped into the room, "They're reconvening," he announced.**

** **

**"Back into the lions den," Bob muttered.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Bob once again stood before the Citizens Council.Cooper's empty seat was a minor annoyance.**

** **

**"Bring the virals in," Lynx was saying."We must ask that everyone be calm.Prime Guardian Lan has assured us that both virals are benign."**

** **

**The crowd didn't believe that for a nano.Bob resisted the urge to turn around.Hexadecimal and Melissa were led out by two of the attendants.The mood of the crowd could only be described as ugly.**

** **

**Melissa stayed pressed to Hex's side and despite the power Bob knew she had, the girl-child virus looked terrified.Hex on the other hand look mildly annoyed.**

** **

**The good thing about the whole mess was the Citizens Council looked twice as terrified as Melissa.**

** **

**Lynx cleared his throat, "Ms. Hexadecimal?"**

** **

**"Yes, love?"**

** **

**Lynx turned bright red, "You and your sister are the daughters of Daemon?"**

** **

**"I believe that was already established," Hex said.**

** **

**The mood darkened.People were shouting oaths and threats now.**

** **

**"What assurances can you give us that you and your sister won't take Daemon's place and attempt to gain control?"**

** **

**"Delete them!"**

** **

**"Lousy virus scum!"**

** **

**"Oh my sister and I have no intention of taking over everything," Hex said."We just want to have fun and live in Mainframe, isn't that right my love?"**

** **

**"You have no want for power?"Lynx said, "No intention of replacing your mother?"**

** **

**"No," Hex said."Besides, I promised Bob and he wouldn't like that."**

** **

**Lynx looked from Bob to Hex, "Young lady?"**

** **

**"Y-yes?"Melissa whispered.**

** **

**"Virus trash!"**

** **

**"They're liars!"**

** **

**"You are Daemon's heir."**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"And you feel as your sister?"**

** **

**Melissa nodded.**

** **

**"I and my colleagues are officially vouching for both virals," Bob said.**

** **

**"The Collective is supporting them?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"After what their mother did to this city?To you?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said.**

** **

**"How can we be sure that the reason you're supporting them isn't because you're under their control?"Lynx said."How can you be certain they won't try to take over?My apologies Prime Guardian, but how can you assure our safety?"**

** **

**"What do you suggest I do, Captain Lynx?"**

** **

**"Delete them!Delete the virus trash!"**

** **

**"Take them now!"**

** **

**The crowd suddenly and unexpectedly erupted into violence.The people surged forward in a murderous wave.Bob turned and raised his hands, calling on his power.**

** **

**"Calm, everyone calm!"Bob screamed as the glow enveloped him.**

** **

**But the crowd was beyond reasoning as they converged on the conference table and the podium in a mad rush to get to the virals.**

** **

**"Hex, go!"Bob screamed and the Chaos Virus made a motion with her hand, snatching Little Enzo out of harms way, then she teleported.Despite the absence of the virals, the ferocity of the crowd escalated.**

** **

**"Stop, everyone stop!"Bob cried, "They're gone!"**

** **

**A dozen people, hands grabbing at him, surrounded him, faces sneered their hate.Bob struggled against the onslaught as fighting ensued.He saw Mistress Katiyana go down, Colonel Tempus fighting, utilizing his soldier's training.He didn't see Matrix or Mina at all and that sent a lance of fear through him.**

** **

**Bob shoved back at the bodies that surrounded him using pulsing blasts of his power.He struggled to escape, to find the one person that mattered to him. Then his eyes saw something that turned his blood cold.Dot in the midst of a knot of people, she was fighting, but they soon overcame her, dragging her down. **

** **

**"No!"Bob screamed, reaching out. "Dot!Dot!"Then he was dragged down underneath a sea of pounding fists and screaming voices.Desperately, Bob called on his power and the golden light, exploded surrounding him, repelling those that tried to hold him. Bob struggled to his feet was knocked down again and began fighting wildly as the first inkling of true panic began.He gave a cry of rage.**

** **

**Then suddenly, everything seemed to slow.**

** **

**His legs felt as though they were dragging through mud, the screaming voices were suddenly deep super-slow unintelligible sounds.**

** **

**And then in an eye blink Bob was outside, behind the conference center and his friends and loved ones as well the representatives of the Collective were there as well.**

** **

**"What the?"Bob looked around.**

** **

**"Well don't just stand there gawking, Prime Guardian!"Hexadecimal stood by their waiting transport."You must deal with this situation!"**

** **

**"Hex, remind me to thank you later," Bob took a nano to asses the situation; everyone seemed well with the exception of Mina, who was unconscious in Katiyana's arms; before rushing to Dot's side.Already, people were spilling from within the center."Dot?"**

** **

**"I'm fine," she smiled up at him.**

** **

**"You're not fine!" Bob said, "Dot, I have to --,"**

** **

**"I know.Go on."**

** **

**"Matrix, Colonel Tempus?"Bob said.**

** **

**"I'm with you Bob," Matrix said.**

** **

**"As am I Prime Guardian," Colonel Tempus said.**

** **

**"Me too, sugah," Mouse said.**

** **

**"No way Mouse, you're hurt, get everyone to the medical center," Bob was already rushing away, "And contact Ray, we could use his help!I'm counting on you Mouse."**

** **

**Matrix drew Gun and decompressed his zip board.Colonel Tempus was already on a communicator summoning his troops.**

** **

**Bob was speaking into his own communicator, "I need all available personnel in body armor to Sector 1005 at the Outlook Center – riot conditions.Have medical transports at the ready.Set up barricades at these coordinates."**

** **

**The crowd was spilling out of the front of the center.Small skirmishes commenced, but most of the people seemed to be trying to escape the melee.Bob concentrated on the ones bent on causing mischief.Fortunately, the disturbance wasn't in a highly populated civilian district, it was mostly warehouses and businesses.**

**Several small groups, using the confusion as cover began making attempts at looting.Bob instructed Matrix and Tempus to fan out in opposite directions to make their presence known, but not to engage any of the aggressive groups until their backup arrived.**

** **

**There were also citizens injured in the confrontation.Bob was shocked to find Peg Walrod among them.Unfortunately, she had attended the meeting as she had promised only to get caught up in the fighting when it started.Bob found her within one of the businesses, a small gift shop.The owner was attending to her wounds.She assured Bob she was fine and Bob told her to stay put until he could procure an escort home for her.A band of five sprites and binomes converged on the shop.Bob warned them away but two rushed him and he had barely enough time to call his power to subdue them.He was cut by one brandishing a broken bottle but not severely, and refused assistance from the shop owner.**

** **

**Nanos later their backup arrived and began rounding up the groups that had caused trouble.Barricades were set up surrounding the trouble area at the radius that Bob had ordered.Guardians and soldiers in groups concentrated on trouble areas.There were less people to deal with much to Bob's relief.**

** **

**It was not all easy.They meant with some resistance and at one point, the group, which Bob led, were openly attacked by at least a dozen rioters.Bob came away with some cuts and bruises but was otherwise unscathed.**

** **

**The medical transports were set up at various intersections in the city to treat the wounded.Matrix was rounding up another group that had begun to loot a warehouse and Colonel Tempus escorted a group of injured citizens to a transport waiting at a major intersection.It was there that the three met after Bob received reports that all instances of unrest were put down.**

** **

**Tempus and Matrix were helping to treat some of the citizens.Tempus was just treating a young woman with some minor cuts when Bob approached.**

** **

**"Report Colonel."**

** **

**"All my men have stated that they've caught many of those involved in the violent activity.We've made dozens of arrests and treated twice as many at the medical transports.We can't tell for certain who is who unless they were caught at something, but for now the situation had been controlled."**

** **

**"Matrix?"**

** **

**"We've taken care of the group at the warehouse.My group also made quite a few arrests.Looks like Tempus is right."**

** **

**Tempus suddenly gave an exasperated sigh, "Prime Guardian, did you wait for the contingent of men I sent to assist you?"Tempus reached out and lifted Bob's cut hand."You've been injured."**

** **

**"Oh I'm fine," Bob waved his concern away."This happened before your men arrived."**

** **

**"You're supposed to be watching him," Tempus said to Matrix before turning away and climbing into the transport.When the colonel stepped outside he was carrying antiseptic, gauze and tape.**

** **

**"Matrix was following my order," Bob said."We had more important things to deal with at the moment."**

** **

**Tempus dabbed at the cut with the antiseptic, "I am aware of that, Prime Guardian," the Colonel went about bandaging Bob's hand."But you must be more careful."**

** **

**"You're concern is appreciated, colonel."**

** **

**"Here comes your friend," Tempus suddenly said.**

** **

**Bob turned and smiled as Ray descended on Baud."G'day mates.Looks like I missed all the action."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**The waiting room of the medical center was a mad rush of staff and injured people.**

**Bob, Matrix and Ray strode briskly up to the desk.Before Bob could speak the on- duty nurse smiled up at him and said, "Oh Prime Guardian!Thank the User.Your friends are waiting for you.I was told to take you right to them."**

** **

**The nurse led them down the corridor to a waiting room.Mouse, AndrAIa, and Katiyana were waiting for them.Each man went immediately to his significant other.Colonel Tempus tentatively approached Katiyana.**

** **

**"Dot," Bob said."Where is Dot Matrix?"**

** **

**"This way, Prime Guardian," the nurse motioned for him to follow."Don't fret, she's fine."**

** **

**"I'll stop fretting when I see her," Bob said.**

*******

** **

** **

**Dot Matrix observed everything through the window of the tiny room where she had been examined.Enzo was sitting on a stool beside the examining table.**

** **

**"Don't worry Dot, Bob will be back soon," Enzo said."I know you're worried.I am too, but he'll be okay."**

** **

**"I know, sweetie," Dot said absently."I should be there with him."**

** **

**"No you shouldn't," Enzo said, decisively.Dot looked at him, marveling at how mature he sounded."You were hurt and needed to see a doctor."**

** **

**The door came open, "Hi gorgeous."**

** **

**"Bob!"**

** **

**"Oh boy, here comes the mushy stuff," Enzo mumbled.**

** **

**Bob gave him a wry look, then crossed the room and kissed her.Enzo shook his head, gave Bob his own wry smile and left the room.**

** **

**"They said you were all right but --," Bob said.**

** **

**"Just some cuts and bruises," Dot smiled to reassure him."I'm fine."**

** **

**"You are not fine!"Bob drew back the hospital gown."Your all bandaged up."**

** **

**"Bob!"Dot felt her cheeks warm but she didn't stop him.**

** **

**"I'll make certain you're never hurt again," Bob whispered, his lips pressed gently against her forehead, "So help me, User, if anyone ever touches you again I'll --,"**

** **

**"Bob," Dot pressed two fingers to his lips."They say I can leave if I have someone to look after me.They gave me some medication."**

** **

**"Yes, you can stay at my place – I mean the apartment I have at Council Hall.I'll take care of you for a change," Bob said.**

** **

**"One of the perks of being Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"Of course," Bob said.**

** **

**"Wait what is this?"Dot turned over his bandaged hand.**

** **

**"It's nothing," Bob said, "We successfully managed to subdue the riot but not without some difficulties."**

** **

**"I'd say this was more than a difficulty."**

** **

**Bob said, "I want to take you home first – I mean – um --, "**

** **

**"I know what you mean."**

** **

**"Then I need to find Captain Lynx."Bob said."I didn't notice whether or not his people got out but these meetings, if we continue to have them, will no longer be open to the public and will be held at the Hall.Maybe that's what I should have done in the first place.Yet another mistake."**

** **

**"Robert Lan, don't you dare start wallowing in self pity."**

** **

**Bob laughed and kissed her forehead, "You'll never let me do that, will you?"**

** **

**Both looked up at the sound of the door opening and Matrix strode in.**

** **

**"Matrix!"Dot straightened away from Bob reached out her hands.**

** **

**"My User, Dot!"Matrix closed his big hands around hers."Why did this have to happen to you?"**

** **

**She smiled slightly at him."Are you all right?"**

** **

**"I'm fine – everyone's fine besides some cuts and bruises," Matrix said, "I'm more worried about you.What did the doctor say?Are you going to be all right?"**

** **

**"Of course," Dot said, "I'm going back to the Hall tonight.I'll be staying in Bob's apartment."**

** **

**"Good," Matrix's voice was suddenly cold.He leaned over and kissed his sister tenderly on the forehead, "I'll be back in a nano and don't worry, I'll get whoever did this to you."And he left the room.**

** **

**"Bob."**

** **

**"Don't worry, I'll keep him out of trouble," Bob said."I'm going to check on the others.Mina Value was hurt pretty bad.They're examining her now.I want to see how she is.I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."**

** **

**"I'll be waiting for you," Dot said.She was satisfied.She released the figurative breath she had been holding.The one she had been afraid to release until she knew he was safe.**


	9. The Calm Before

CHAPTER 9

** **

**THE CALM BEFORE**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# The present

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

"I want all video records of the Laroux's escape downloaded to the War Room system and I want it done last cycle!"Dot said.

"Sir, Ma'am!"Specks said, "The outer beacons were able to trace his course somewhat.I'll have a readout for you in a few nanos."

The War Room once again was the focal point in the crisis situation that had erupted.It had not been used in hours and Dot Matrix cursed the sprite that forced them to utilize it now.

**It took all Dot's powers of reasoning to keep from going random herself in her grief and worry.She should have insisted that a CPU accompany him.She should have – what?She knew self-recriminations were useless.All that mattered now was getting Enzo back.**

** **

**Although she was deep into her work, she was aware of the other activities going on around her.Bob was on at a vid-window speaking with his colleagues at the Collective, putting out on all-system alert on Laroux, considering him armed and dangerous with a hefty reward for his capture – processing or deleted.Bob had also contacted Melissa and had given authorization for her to portal home.**

** **

**Matrix was also speaking – actually yelling – at his soldiers and the CPU's for letting Laroux escape but Dot figured he was angrier with himself.**

** **

**AndrAIa had come as soon as she had heard, despite her doctor's orders to rest.She sat across from Dot busy at her own workstation.She was interviewing any others who had come in contact with Laroux, including the shuttle captain, who; despite evidence to the contrary; was certain Laroux had not been on his ship.**

** **

**Then came the familiar flash and Hex appeared.**

** **

**Everyone froze all eyes were on the chaos virus.Her mask was twisted with hate and her eyes blazed yellow.**

** **

**"He took Enzo," Hex snarled."He took my Enzo!"**

** **

**"Hex --," Dot began.**

** **

**"I will make him suffer a thousand hideous tortures for his crimes!I will rip out his core-com and feast on it!"Hex said."When I get my claws into him --!"**

** **

**"Hexadecimal!"Bob's authoritative voice cut through her tirade, "We need your help now, but more important, we need you to remain calm."**

** **

**"You have to tell us everything and anything about Laroux," Bob continued."I'm having an alert put out on him but the more information we have, the better."**

** **

**"Anything Bob," Hex calmed, but slightly, "But it is I who will deal with him.No one else is to have the pleasure."**

** **

**Dot sighed, knowing Hex was as upset about Enzo as everyone else, but also knowing the measure of shame Hex must be suffering now.Dot could tell Hex had been lonely as of late and the chaos virus had begun to like Laroux.It infuriated Dot on both counts, not only for Enzo, but for Hex as well.**

** **

**"Sir, Ma'am!I have those course coordinates," Specks said.**

** **

**Dot leaned over her workstation, "Good work Specks."Dot immediately began to calculate the distance to the nearest inhabited systems.She swore at the numbers, "The sorry son of a null could be anywhere."**

** **

**"He probably won't go to any civilized system," Matrix approached and stood behind his wife."He's knows we'll use all our resources to find him."**

** **

**"I think we can narrow those numbers a bit," AndrAIa began her own calculations."Using the information we have we can estimate the systems he'd most likely travel to on his present course heading."**

** **

**"I should have just thrown him off the system," Matrix muttered, "I had a chance to get him out of the way and --,"**

** **

**"No," Dot said, "You're a representative of the Collective and Mainframe.You acted accordingly."**

** **

**"If that sorry son of null hurts him --," Matrix muttered."Here – these systems are the most likely candidates – small, less than reputable, we need to try them first."**

** **

**"That's still quite a bit," Dot said.**

** **

**"We have the Collective at our disposal," Bob said also approaching the workstation.**

** **

**"We're getting some messages from people asking about the system lockdown," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"Make the usual apologies for any inconvenience," Dot told her."We are to remain on system alert until – this crisis is over."**

** **

**The room was suddenly filled with an uncomfortable silence.A stab of grief almost sent Dot running from the room.Bob laid his hands on her shoulders.**

** **

**"You need a moment?"Bob whispered.**

** **

**"N-no, I'm fine."Dot turned to AndrAIa, "Give them any excuse --, "**

** **

**"Hex!"A new voice interrupted the Command.com.**

** **

**Melissa had entered the room, followed by Phong.Dot knew she-virus was much older than she looked but right now everyone saw a distressed seventeen-hour-old.**

** **

**"Oh my poor darling!"Hex embraced Melissa when her younger sister ran to her.**

** **

**Tears streamed down Melissa's cheeks, "Someone kidnapped, Enzo?My Enzo?"**

** **

**"Oh my sweet, it's all my fault.I knew Laroux had secrets.I thought I could discover them – I never dreamed --,"**

** **

**"That's right Hex, you didn't," Dot said."None of us thought this would happen so it isn't your fault.If you have to blame someone, blame Laroux."**

** **

**"Laroux," Melissa said darkly."He's a deleted sprite if I get my claws on him."**

** **

**"Melissa," Bob said.**

** **

**"But Bob!I want to assist in the search."**

** **

**"No," Bob said."Wait, listen to me.I knew you wouldn't be able to concentrate at the Academy, not to mention wanting to track down Laroux yourself, that's why I arranged for your early leave."**

** **

**"Bob please!"Melissa's eyes were wide and pleading.**

** **

**"Right now we need you here to play the games," Bob said."Laroux, or whoever he is, was here for a different purpose.I don't believe he was here to take Enzo."**

** **

**"Why?"Melissa said.**

** **

**"Look at the facts," Bob said, "He was here all this time, yet he was with Hex.He threw us first when we thought he was watching my kids.Now Hex you said he asked a lot about Dot?"**

** **

**"About our businesses," Hex said.**

** **

**"Then there was the explosion at the power plant that blacked out only G-Prime.Enzo was at home and found someone going through the business database.I think when Enzo went to the Tower he surprised Laroux, which would explain why Laroux took him."**

** **

**"Laroux didn't expect anyone to be at the Tower and the explosion took care of the lights and the security system."**

** **

**"It timed it with the game cube so the two people who could stop him were occupied," Bob said.**

** **

**"And he didn't think I would stop him because --," Hex said."So he used me.I was to be his alibi."**

** **

**"And," Bob said quietly, "his information source.I'm sorry Hex."**

** **

**"Oh don't be Prime Guardian," Hex smiled with her fangs, "It is Laroux who will be sorry!"**

** **

**"So he was after information about me, or rather my businesses," Dot said,"He could do a lot of damage with the information he downloaded."**

** **

**"I've already begun rebuilding the security grid for the database but it will take some time," AndrAIa said, "Also, we have to realize that he broke Mouse's codes.It took him awhile, but he did it."**

** **

**"Which means he's really good," Bob said bitterly, "I already tried to get in contact with Mouse.Too bad we don't know where Ray is."**

** **

**"We may not need to know if he's on the net, he'll hear about this eventually," Dot said to cover the second uncomfortable silence.**

** **

**"We can't wait any longer," Bob said. "As soon as possible, Matrix and I are going to track down Laroux.Sweetheart – we'll need a list of people who would want to ruin your business."**

**"I can think of one right off," Dot hissed.**

** **

**"Ran DeCrypt," Bob said."I'll have my investigators download all of the information they've acquired to the War Room system.If DeCrypt is behind this, even remotely, he'll be sorry."**

** **

** **

**"I say we pay him a visit," Matrix said.**

** **

**"We will," Bob said, "But we'll do it right.When can you have your ship ready?"**

** **

**"In a few micro's," Matrix said.**

** **

**"Didn't Enzo --?I mean. Didn't he do a check on Laroux?" AndrAIa asked.**

** **

**"He did," Dot said, "But he didn't find much of anything."**

** **

**"That's because," yet another familiarly accented voice broke in, "His name's not Laroux, sugah."**

** **

**"Mouse!"Bob said, "Thank the User, where have you been?I tried to reach you."**

** **

**The flame haired mercenary descended the stairs, "That's because I was on my way here.I picked up your transmissions and got the info on this creep from the system."**

** **

**Mouse walked over to Melissa and the two embraced, "I'm sorry, sugah, don't worry, we'll get him back safe."**

** **

**Next she went to Dot, "How ya holdin' up honey?"**

** **

**"You know me, Mouse," Dot managed a wan smile."Now how do you know this guy?"**

** **

**"Well I don't know him personally," Mouse said, "I know _of_ him.Punch up his picture, Dre."**

** **

**"That's Laroux," Dre said.**

** **

**"Thought I recognized him.Damn, I wish I had been here, he's a mercenary and spy calls himself Raven."**

** **

**"A spy, that makes sense," Dot said."He was into our database."**

** **

**"We gotta find him now," Mouse said."He's a vicious one so I've been told.Heard he likes to – look fill me in on what's going on so we can get after him."**

*******

****

** **

**Bob finished the vid-call, "Well the official investigation is underway."**

** **

**"There," Mouse looked up from her workstation with a smile, "That temporary security grid will keep anyone else out of the database and let you know if anyone else tries to access it.Now this may help us."**

** **

**"What are you doing?"Dot leaned over her shoulder.**

** **

**"We may be able to get some more information on Raven.When he downloaded the database he left a trail for us to follow so ta speak.He'll have security up but I can get through it.It'll take some time though."**

** **

**"AndrAIa can I get a 3D map of those systems?"Bob said."We need to get started tracking this Raven down.Matrix and I will pay a visit to Ran DeCrypt.If we can't get anything from him we'll each take a system and meet back at a predetermined area.Mouse when you're finished here we could use your help.Um – you didn't hear from Ray by any chance?"**

** **

**Mouse looked up and there was a brief flash of annoyance in her eyes, "No.Now why would you think I heard from him?He decided to run off, I wasn't looking for him."**

** **

**"Okay Mouse," Bob sighed.He wasn't going to pursue this; it was between Mouse and Ray."Keep trying to contact him, Dot, we could really use his help."This was for Enzo and Bob wasn't about to worry about whatever romantic difficulties the mercenary and the search engine was having.Although she had not openly said so, Bob had the impression that this man who had Enzo was a greater danger than any super-virus and Bob refused to let little Enzo come to harm.It would destroy Dot, Melissa and him as well.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

# Seven hours into the past

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

** **

** **

**Quicksilver smiled with supreme satisfaction as Pixel Shim took a last shuddering breath and deleted.**

** **

**"Excellent," the virus whispered."Have I at last succeeded?"**

** **

**Quicksilver moved away from his two test subjects.The eyes of the remaining woman followed him. Quicksilver approached the table and stared almost reverently at the glass vial in its stasis field.All his work, all his planning would finally spell victory for Daemon's Chosen.**

** **

**It had been a frustrating few seconds.Pixel Shim had also been seemingly immune to Virogen, just as the father and son had been.Quicksilver silently berated himself for so quickly getting rid of the two.He could not abide failure of any type in himself.He would not make the same mistake again.He still had samples of their codes and Virogen had had the same effect as it had on Pixel Shim.**

** **

**Daemon's blessing was upon him.It had to be.It was the only explanation for having so easily found the answer he needed.**

** **

**Quicksilver turned to look at the woman who remained imprisoned in the containment field.Her cats-eyes gleamed with malice.**

** **

**"So how does it feel little traitor?"Quicksilver smiled evilly at her."You betrayed the memory of our mistress but now you shall redeem yourself."**

** **

**Now all he needed was one of their operatives to get close enough to the Prime Guardian.Quicksilver had already chosen the one.**

** **

**"So tell me SiRCe," Quicksilver knelt before her, "how does it feel?How does it feel to know your blood was the catalyst I needed to complete Virogen?"**

** **

**Quicksilver straightened, stretched and laughed aloud.**

** **

**"How does it feel my pretty little traitor?"Quicksilver hissed."To know it was you who gave me the means to finally be able enact my revenge?"**

** **

**Quicksilver created a breach in the containment field."The Prime Guardian is going to die painfully and I shall enjoy every nano of it."**

** **

**"You murderous viral pig!"SiRCe cried.**

** **

**Quicksilver grabbed her by the throat with one hand."You try my patience, wench.Be grateful you live to see another second."He shoved her violently away.**

** **

**Quicksilver turned at the sound of someone entering the warehouse.Chaos crossed the room leisurely, "We've heard from our operative."**

** **

**"Excellent," Quicksilver said."For we shall need them.I believe I have succeeded my dear Chaos."**

** **

**The wild virus gave a maniacal laugh, "Virogen is complete?"**

** **

**"See for yourself," he motioned to the corpse that had been Pixel Shim.**

** **

**"So what's that mean?"Chaos said, "The rest knocked off except for that father and son.Well they did to but they didn't look the same."**

** **

**"You would know if you had the capacity to understand it," Quicksilver said.**

** **

**"Now there's no need to get pissy," Chaos pouted.**

** **

**"The same results occurred with the woman Pixel," Quicksilver approached the table."My testing discovered subtle nuances in the codes of certain sprites and binomes that Virogen didn't affect.I've discovered there is a gene in SiRCe's code that cancels those differences out.The other one died quicker than I would have liked but it will take the Prime Guardian much longer."**

** **

**Quicksilver lifted the vial from the field; "I made an error getting rid of the father and son too soon.I shall not make such again.I had to make due with the samples of their code that I took."**

** **

**"He has another son," Chaos said, "Just a baby though."**

** **

**"Oh?Very well, bring him here."Quicksilver said, "If the effect is the same, you will contact our operative in the Capitol."**

** **

**"That's what I wanted to tell you," Chaos said."We've received a report.Things are going to the web in a hand basket in the Capitol right now.People think there's a crazed viral serial killer on the loose.Isn't that rich?"**

** **

**"Yes, that is rather amusing," Quicksilver said, "and the Prime Guardian is feeling much pressure?"**

** **

**"Much!"Chaos smiled.**

** **

**"And what of the efforts to discover the cause of the conditions of the bodies?"Quicksilver said, "What of that antivirologist?"**

** **

**"She hasn't got a clue as to what's going on!"Chaos said."Hey you sure you don't want her deleted?I mean what if she does find a cure?"**

** **

**"She won't," Quicksilver said, "So let her stumble around in the dark.And if she does get close, well then, my dear Chaos you have my full permission to deal with her."**

** **

**Chaos laughed again, "So close now.Yes, I will retrieve the other son tonight.Maybe I'll try to take a crack at that red-haired wench while I'm at it."**

** **

**Quicksilver turned and regarded Chaos for a long moment until the wild virus began to squirm, "It occurs to me that we have the means to rid ourselves of that woman."**

** **

**"We do?"**

** **

**"Observe, my dear Chaos," Quicksilver approached SiRCe again and opened the field around her face."My dear SiRCe, how would you like to further redeem yourself?"**

** **

**"What are you talking about you son of a horse's ASCII?"**

** **

**Quicksilver slapped her."Continue to test my patience and you will find I can make your existence torture."**

** **

**"She's got circuits that's for sure," Chaos said.**

** **

**"You my dear are going to delete the mercenary called Mouse," Quicksilver said.**

** **

**"What?"SiRCe cried, "Are you random?I'll never do anything willingly for you!"**

** **

**"I am aware of that," Quicksilver grasped her roughly under her chin."I must admit your spirit is rather fascinating.I am certain we can find many pleasurable ways to utilize it as soon as your task is completed."**

** **

**"No!Let me go!I won't do it!"**

** **

**Quicksilver extended his claws, "Oh you will my dear SiRCe.You will do many more things for me and you will enjoy them as much as I."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**SiRCe remember little of the night she had been taken from the factory.What had followed seemed to go on for endless cycles although SiRCe was certain she hadn't been a prisoner for as long as she thought.**

** **

**One thing – actually, the thought of one person kept her from despairing or going random.**

** **

**Dom.**

** **

**It had been another long and fruitless night.After working on the problem all second, she, Mouse and Ray had come up with nothing to bring them any closer to solving the mystery of the disappearances.They had reached an impasse, and it had been horribly frustrating.**

** **

**SiRCe had spent many useless milliseconds on 'would haves' and 'should haves' knowing it was useless.She had chosen to walk to her room alone that night, refusing Dom's offer to accompany her.It hadn't been because she hadn't wanted his company.She had, too much in fact.She couldn't be falling for him.She was going to leave the Super Computer as soon as she got the opportunity.There were too many bad memories here and too great a risk if her part in the war was discovered.**

** **

**But Dom made her want to take that risk.He had never expressed his feelings but she knew they were there.And now she would never see him again and he would never know she felt the same way.**

** **

**She had been sound asleep when the blazing globe of a portal had exploded with her room.The shadowed figures had converged on her before she could even scream.She had struggled, infected one but had been subdued and taken.**

** **

**When she had awoken she had been horrified to find Quicksilver, Daemon's viral assassin, standing over her.Despite his hideous deformation, she knew him at once.She tried to block the memory of the events that followed.**

** **

**Now she had the answers that they had searched for, concerning the disappearances and the strange condition on the murder victims.They were plotting to murder Bob.She had to escape she had to stop them!**

** **

**When Quicksilver had removed the field from around her face she had verbally lashed out at him for all the good it did.It had given her a small measure of courage, which quickly faded when Quicksilver told her what he was going to force her to do.**

**_ _**

**_"You my dear are going to delete the mercenary called Mouse," Quicksilver said._**

**_ _**

**_"What?"SiRCe cried, "Are you random?I'll never do anything willingly for you!"_**

****

Never willingly, SiRCe knew what was to happen when Quicksilver knelt before her and grabbed her under her chin.

** **

**_You will do many more things for me and you will enjoy them as much as I._**

**_ _**

SiRCe couldn't even struggle as Quicksilver pressed his face close to hers.Then panic set in, as she knew she would be helpless to prevent what was about to occur and all the other things she would in fact willingly do.Whatever Quicksilver commanded.

** **

**As the virus pressed his lips against hers, SiRCe screamed within her mind as the first searing pain of Quicksilver's infection began.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**"Lights," Bob said and the room was instantly illuminated.**

** **

**"Well, what do you think?"Bob smiled at Dot.**

** **

**"It could use a woman's touch," Dot smiled in return.**

** **

**Bob helped her across the threshold and closed the door."How are you feeling now?"**

** **

**"I'm still a little sore."**

** **

**"Let's get you into bed and then I'll fix you something to eat," Bob said as he helped Dot into one of the two bedrooms his apartment had."Matrix and AndrAIa should be here soon."**

** **

**"So they decide to stay here?"**

** **

**"Yes.It'll only be for tonight.Tomorrow, I want to question the rioters.I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Bob said."I'm only glad no one else was seriously hurt."**

** **

**"I'm glad Mina is going to be fine.She seems like a nice girl."**

** **

**"I'm glad too," Bob sighed at the memory of Mina lying in the hospital bed.She had smiled at him bravely and had told him not to worry in the few nanos she had been conscious."They want to keep her there for a few seconds but they expect a full recovery."**

** **

**"It could have been much worse," Dot said."Katiyana really came through it all.She's quite a woman.I think Tempus likes her."**

** **

**"Really?"Bob smiled."I had a time convincing her to stay the night at the hospital.She figured if the rest of us were leaving she should go to.Matrix will be coming with me and AndrAIa wants to rejoin Mouse and Ray at the factory tomorrow."**

** **

**"And just where are those two staying?"Dot said as Bob settled her on the bed and proceeded to remove her shoes.**

** **

**"At the factory.Not sure what – um – arrangements they've made."**

** **

**"You can tell Ray is head over heels for Mouse," Dot smiled."And the feeling is mutual.Now if only the two of them would realize it."**

** **

**"Hmm," Bob said."It isn't easy to tell the woman you love how you feel."**

** **

**"No more easy than it is for the woman to tell the man."**

** **

**Bob helped her off with her shirt and flinched at the sight of the bandages, "I'm glad we're past that."**

** **

**Bob smiled at the site of her in the undies as he helped her off with her skirt.She was blushing slightly, making her look all the cuter."You are such a babe.I've always thought that."**

** **

**"Stop it," Dot gave him that special smile that never failed to melt his insides, "and get me something to wear."**

** **

**"Yes ma'am."Bob began to rummage through the dresser.**

** **

**"I remember when you first called me that," Dot said.**

** **

**"Were you really as angry as you looked?"**

** **

**Dot smiled softly, "Not really."**

** **

**"And you did have a nice tail."**

** **

**"Bob!"**

** **

**Bob chuckled dryly.The only thing he had that was suitable was some old sweats from his Academy days.He retrieved a worn black sweatshirt, which reached past Dot's thighs.He helped her into it then got her settled onto the bed.**

** **

**"Just relax, I'll get your medicine.It's time I pampered you for a change."**

** **

**Retrieving a glass of water from the kitchen on his way back to the bedroom, Bob switched on the stereo and the soft notes of a jazz station filled the space.**

** **

**Dot seemed to be dozing already, but she awoke when he re-entered, taking the pills with a grimace."I hate taking these things."**

** **

**All the while, Bob watched her with rapt attention.Even in the sweatshirt, she looked incredibly sexy.A pang of guilt had his cheeks warming.He couldn't believe he was thinking about sex at a time like this.**

** **

**"Something wrong?"Dot asked as she handed him the glass.**

** **

**Bob sighed, "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"**

** **

**"Probably as much as I want you."**

** **

**Bob's eyes widened, "This is bad, very bad.Guess there's nothing much we can do."**

** **

**"You're the Prime Guardian," her voice was husky, "Think of something."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Bob lay there, spent, his eyes closed.He heard Dot move back to the other side of the bed and settle herself.The only sound in the room was the Prime Guardian's labored breathing.**

** **

**"I --," Bob began still caught in the afterglow, "I'd better get up – and fix – **

**before --,"**

** **

**Dot giggled.**

** **

**"Very funny," Bob smiled.**

** **

**"You really should get up, Lover," Dot said, using the endearment that AndrAIa often used for Matrix."You don't want to be caught in a compromising position.Think of what the tabloids will say."**

** **

**"I'd love to be in a compromising position with you," Bob ponderously sat up."Hungry?I'll see what I have left."**

** **

**"You can cook?"**

** **

**"Hey," Bob said as he left the room, "I may surprise you."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**"And all the prisoners are secure?"Bob lifted the spoon to his mouth and nodded with satisfaction at the taste of the sauce.**

** **

**"Yes sir," Colonel Tempus spoke from the vid-window, "Shall I begin questioning them?"**

** **

**"No, let them stew for awhile," Bob said."I'll be down in the morning.I want to be there when they're questioned.They're not going anywhere."**

** **

**"Very well," Colonel Tempus said."Um – Prime Guardian, sir?If you don't mind my asking, just what are you doing?"**

** **

**The sound of the door opening drew Bob's attention.Matrix walked in, supporting AndrAIa.Bob waved them in, "Cooking."**

** **

**"Um – I see," Colonel Tempus said, "I'll see in the morning then."**

** **

**The vid-window closed and Matrix entered the small kitchenette, "Smells good.I didn't know you could cook."**

** **

**"I can't," Bob said."Spaghetti with meat sauce is the only thing I can make – well besides five alarm chili, toast, and cheese and crackers."**

** **

**"AndrAIa and I brought supplies," Matrix said, "They gave her some medicine.I have to bring everything up from the transport.How's Dot?"**

** **

**"Sound asleep," Bob felt his face warm and hoped Matrix didn't notice."I guess she'll eat in the morning."And AndrAIa?"**

** **

**"She's fine, though little sore.I have her all settled in the other bedroom.I wish she'd relax a little more, but she wants to go back to the factory tomorrow.I could never get her to listen to me."**

** **

**"I'm sure you know your sister is the same way," Bob said, "I was just speaking with Colonel Tempus.All the rioters that we arrested have been secured.Tomorrow morning, we'll go down and question them.Hex and everyone get home all right?"**

** **

**"Yeah," Matrix said."Did you say tomorrow morning we question them?"**

** **

**Something in Matrix's voice made Bob regard him critically, "Yes, is there a problem?"**

** **

**Matrix hesitated for just a nano, "No.I had better go down and get the rest of the supplies."**

** **

**Then the renegade walked from the kitchen without another word.Bob frowned after him.**

** **

** **

*******

****

** **

**A sound awoke him early that morning.Again Bob frowned as he tried to make out what the sound had been.Dot slept peacefully next to him. Bob eased himself from beside her.He wore only a pair of sweat bottoms but he figured that would but enough.**

** **

**He left the bedroom and was surprised to find – actually not so surprised, to find Matrix sitting on the couch making adjustments to Gun.The renegade looked up and his face registered shock, "Bob!"**

** **

**"Couldn't sleep?"**

** **

**Matrix's eyes narrowed, "You might say that."**

** **

**"It's oh-one-hundred and you're fully dressed.Planning a late night stroll?"**

** **

**"Yes," and Matrix continued to work on Gun.**

** **

**"Go back to bed, Enzo."**

** **

**Matrix looked up and his eye flashed with annoyance, "Don't call me that."**

** **

**"What, Enzo?That's your name isn't it?"**

** **

**"Yes – but --,"**

** **

**"But what?We've been through this before," Bob said.**

** **

**"Yeah, I know, look," Matrix stood and holstered Gun, "I'll be back later, okay?"**

** **

**"You won't be back later because you're not going anywhere," Bob stepped in front of him.**

** **

**"Look Bob, I have some business to take care of, okay?It doesn't – it can't concern you."**

** **

**"So what is this?Some bid to protect me?Do you think I'm basic Matrix?"**

** **

**"No!"Matrix said. **

** **

**"And if it involves your going to the Detention Center and questioning the rioters then it does concern me."**

** **

**Matrix made to move past him, and again Bob stepped in his path, "Don't do this, Enzo."**

** **

**Matrix's face contorted into a sneer, "I'm not going to let them get away with hurting AndrAIa and Dot."His voice was low and menacing.**

** **

**"We'll take care of them," it came to Bob how much stronger Matrix was.All that anger integrated into his muscular frame."But we'll do it the right way."**

** **

**"And what way is that?"Matrix's voice rose and Bob held up his hand to silence him.The women were still sleeping."Ask them questions, pat them on the head send them on their merry way?I say we go down there and knock some heads around."**

** **

**"Time for brute force?"**

** **

**"Why not?"**

** **

**"Go back to bed Enzo, I won't say it again."**

** **

**"And if I don't?"**

** **

**Now it was Bob's face that contorted, "Would you like to get sent back to Mainframe cadet?"**

** **

**The third time Matrix tried to move past him and Bob stepped in front of him, Matrix planted both hands on Bob's chest and shoved him back.**

** **

**"What in the net do you think you're doing?"It had been a long time since he had been angry with his young friend.Not since that accident on the Saucy Mare.**

** **

**"I'm going Bob, that's final."**

** **

**"No," Bob said.**

** **

**Matrix pushed again and that time Bob pushed back and then in the next nano the both of them were scuffling.Later Bob realized he couldn't quite remember what started the astonishing situation.The two combatants were locked arm and arm and Matrix used his bulk to shove Bob back against the wall, the air rushed from the Prime Guardian's lungs but he recovered almost immediately, managing to free one arm he shoved it under Matrix's chin, snapping back the renegade's head.**

** **

**"Stop it!" Bob hissed at him.It was almost impossible for him to comprehend that he and Enzo – that same eager hyperactive boy he had come to love like a son – were fighting.**

** **

**Matrix recovered and for a moment, hesitated.He stood rigidly, his fists clenched and Bob hoped he would back down.He didn't want to hurt Matrix and the very thought almost made him laugh aloud._My User look at him he's huge, _Bob seemed to realize for the first time.A_m I going to be able to walk away from this?_ **

** **

**Unexpectedly Matrix growled, came at him and the two were locked in a violent embrace again.Matrix tried to force Bob back but the Prime Guardian's Academy training kicked in.Hours of being drilled on handling suspects ran through his processor in a split nano.Bob released Matrix's arms, and brought his arms up between Matrix's own and broke the renegade's hold, then slammed the flat of his palm under Matrix's chin.Matrix stumbled back and Bob rammed his elbow into the younger man's stomach. The renegade hit the floor hard.**

** **

**Bob swore loudly before moving to stand over him,"Why don't you use your processor for once in your life?"**

** **

**"Bob!"**

** **

**"Matrix!"**

** **

**Bob froze at the sight of Dot standing in the bedroom doorway, her eyes blazing and her hands on her hips.**

** **

**To Bob's left, AndrAIa stepped from within the second bedroom.**

** **

**"What in the net is going on here?"Dot demanded.**

** **

**Matrix was just climbing to his feet.Bob's attention was drawn away from Dot.The two men locked fierce gazes and Bob knew the emotions on Matrix's face mirrored his own.Anger and shock but the one thing that Matrix wasn't feeling that Bob was -- disappointment.**

** **

**"Are you going to answer me?"Dot crossed the room.**

** **

**"Start talking, Enzo," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"We were --," Matrix began.**

** **

**" – having a disagreement," Bob said coldly.**

** **

**"It seems to be more than a disagreement," AndrAIa walked over to Matrix.She turned questioningly to Bob.**

** **

**But Bob's eyes were still locked in a glare with the renegade's and that look spoke volumes in a language only they could understand.**

** **

**_Don't try that again with me, Matrix_**

**_ _**

**_Don't order me around Bob; I'm not a little sprite anymore._**

**_ _**

"Matrix and I disagreed on how the rioters should be handled," Bob said, "I'm afraid we were a little vehement with our differences."

** **

**"Um hm," Dot said, "Is that the story you're going to stick with or do you think we're that basic?"**

** **

**"How about you, Enzo?"AndrAIa said.**

** **

**Matrix grunted, turned and without another word walked back into the bedroom.**

** **

**"Stubborn, obstinate, hard-headed sprite!"AndrAIa hissed, following him in.**

** **

**"You ready to come back to bed?"Dot asked."You want to talk about it?"**

** **

**As quickly as the anger had flared it died away, "Not right now, okay?"**

** **

**Dot took his arm, "Okay."**

** **

**"I don't think you're basic Dot," Bob said as they settled down on the bed, "It's just a --,"**

** **

**"A guy thing?"Dot pulled him close."I'm glad you stopped him.It would have gone badly."**

** **

**Bob smiled.She knew him so well.Then the smile, faded.Just a few seconds ago he and Matrix had been enjoying a quiet drink and each other's company, now they were at each other's throats.Bob wondered what was happening to the both of them.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**_ _**

** **

**AndrAIa closed the door behind them, "You were going to go down to the Detention Center weren't you?"She demanded of Matrix.**

** **

**"Yeah, I was, so what?They hurt you and Dot.What am I supposed to do?"**

** **

**"Let Bob handle things his way.I thought you trusted him."**

** **

**"Of course I do," Matrix said, "It's just that so much is happening and I --,"**

** **

**"What?"AndrAIa approached him where he stood by the window."What is it Lover?Something's been bugging you for seconds.Talk to me."**

** **

**"Nothing's bugging me," Matrix said."Look can we get some downtime?"**

** **

**"Fine," AndrAIa huffed; she hated it when he was like this.She was still a little groggy from the medicine anyway.She lay back down and a few nanos later Matrix joined her.Angry and frustrated she turned away from him but didn't go sleep immediately; she just lay there in the dark, thinking how could one sprite be so pig headed?**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Matrix awoke the next morning to an empty bed. There was also a bathroom adjacent to the bedroom and the brawny sprite stumbled his way in.**

** **

**A reddish bruise on his chest was the only indication of last rights confrontation.The memory of their brawl assailed him and Matrix fought the urge to slam his fist into the mirror.He gripped the sides of the porcelain sink and lowered his head, fighting the rage and embarrassment.He couldn't believe he had started a fight with Bob, his hero.How was he ever going to look him in the eyes again?**

** **

**When it had been happening, he had only been thinking of the ones who had hurt Dot and AndrAIa._Dot, _he thought_, she's not going to be pleased with me either._**

**_ _**

**Matrix sighed with resignation and avoided the image of his face in the mirror as he undressed and took a quick shower and walked out into the brightly lit living room.**

** **

**Matrix first glanced into the kitchen to see AndrAIa at the stove, fussing over something in a pan.In one of the systems where they had stayed for a time, a kindly old sprite woman had taught her how to cook.Being an AI, she had caught on immediately.**

** **

**Matrix instead turned and approached the other bedroom and halted just outside the door at the sound of Dot's voice.**

** **

**"Yes, I'm fine sweetie," Dot was saying, "I'm coming home in a few milliseconds."**

** **

**"Are you sure you're okay?"The voice of Little Enzo came from the vid-window.**

** **

**"Now I'm fine.Don't you fret.You help Phong until I get there, okay?"**

** **

**"Okay.Love you Dot."**

** **

**"Love you too sweetie."**

** **

**Matrix moved away from the door before Dot sensed his presence.An unfamiliar emotion rose like bile in his throat.What did Dot need him for anyway?She had Little Enzo to take care of now._That used to be me._He had always complained about Dot babying him, but now – **

** **

**Bob was obviously not in the apartment.He had gone on without him.Matrix walked into the kitchen, "Hi."**

** **

**"Oh, good morning," AndrAIa was still mad at him he could tell."I'm glad we brought in the supplies.Bob doesn't have anything in this place."**

** **

**"Yeah," Matrix said."Look, Dre --,"**

** **

**"Why don't you take Dot her breakfast," AndrAIa said.She set a plate with eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice on a waiting tray.**

** **

**"I – um --," Matrix really didn't want to.What was he going to say to her?**

** **

**"Go on, Sparky," her voice took an annoyed edge."You have to talk to her sometime.You can't keep running from things forever."**

** **

**Angrily, Matrix snatched up the tray, spilling some of the juice over the rim of the glass, "Yeah right."**

** **

**Matrix carried the tray into the bedroom.Dot was sitting up on the side of the bed in her business outfit, two vid-windows and her organizer opened.She was now speaking with Phong.**

** **

**"Surely the dignitaries can understand the fact that I was caught in a riot," Dot said."See if you can get them to wait Phong."**

** **

**"It shall be done, my child," Phong said, "By the way, Hack and Slash have reported in from Level 31."**

** **

**"I hope all is well."**

** **

**"Well," Phong looked at the Notepad in his hand, "They say they've seen Captain Syn hanging around a 'really strange guy'."**

** **

**"Oh that gives me a lot to go on," Dot turned and noticed Matrix for the first time and waved him in, "Have them find out more about this 'guy' is and report back then.I'll see you in a few milliseconds,"**

** **

**"As you wish, my child," the window closed.**

** **

**"Good morning," Dot said mildly, "Sleep well?"**

** **

**"Yeah, I guess."Matrix put the tray down.**

** **

**"Thank you."**

** **

**"Sure," the renegade went to make a hasty escape.**

** **

**"Enzo?"**

** **

**He turned back and flinched at the sight of the cuts on her face, "Yes?"**

** **

**"Why don't you sit down and talk to me for a nano?"**

** **

**Matrix hesitated.What could he say to her?He feared what she thought of him, especially after everything.He had been worried she would despise him for what he had done to Little Enzo – even more worried that she'd understand and not blame him at all.**

** **

**Cautiously, Matrix moved into the room.The bed squeaked under his massive frame.**

** **

**"Bob said to tell you to meet him at the Detention Center once you've seen me back to Mainframe."**

** **

**"Yeah, right," Matrix grunted.By the time he got back, the questioning would be done.**

** **

**"So do you want to tell me what happened last night?"**

** **

**"Bob didn't?"That knowledge shocked him.**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**Matrix didn't speak.**

** **

**"You were going down to the Detention Center to question the rioters?"**

** **

**Matrix stood, "I don't want to talk about it."**

** **

**"You never do," Dot said."Sit down Enzo."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"You heard me, sit.You may be six feet tall but I'm still your older sister."**

** **

**Matrix sat again.The look on her face made him squirm.Then again that look always did when he was a kid and she usually let him have it after she caught him at something he shouldn't be doing.**

** **

**"Why won't you talk to me?"Dot said.**

** **

**It was the question he had been dreading.How could he tell her all the things he had been feeling?The shame, jealousy and the fear he felt that now that all the fighting was over that he had no purpose in life?**

** **

**"Are you angry with me?"**

** **

**He turned, the question surprising him, "What?No!"**

** **

**"Maybe you should be."**

** **

**He couldn't believe it, "Why do you think that?"**

** **

**"Because --," she sighed and Matrix was surprised to see tears in her eyes, "It's my fault you lost your childhood."**

** **

**Matrix could only gape at her."No," he whispered after a time.**

** **

**"I let you go into games," Dot said, "I shouldn't have and now look what happened to you."She turned away and raised her hand to wipe away her tears.**

** **

**"Dot no, please," Matrix said, his core-com ached because of her pain.**

** **

**"I'm sorry Enzo," Dot said."You don't need to tell me everything that happened to you while you were away unless you want to.That little bit I learned from Lynx at the Council Meeting told me how much you must have suffered and I wasn't there to protect you."**

** **

**"Dot --," **

** **

**"And you were hurt," she reached out and brushed her finger underneath his injured eye, "and I wasn't there to comfort you --,"**

** **

**"It happened in the last game," Matrix's voice broke."The User --,"**

** **

**"No, don't tell me please.I don't think I could stand it.Oh Enzo, I'm so sorry.Can you ever forgive me?"**

** **

**"Forgive you?"Matrix's was surprised by the sound of his voice.The words were an agonized whisper.The ache in his core-com grew until he felt it consume him.**

** **

**"I understand," Dot said after a time."I don't blame you for wanting to stay mad at me."**

** **

**"What?"Matrix realized that his silence made Dot believe he actually _was_ angry with her.If he didn't say something now, there would be no chance that they would ever have any type of close relationship again.**

** **

**His lower lip began to tremble and despite himself, his eye began to burn as tears pooled,"There's nothing to forgive."**

** **

**She looked at him with her tear streaked face, "What?"**

** **

**"Oh Dot," Matrix turned away, "I was never mad at you about that.It was my choice to go into the games."**

** **

**"But I could have said no."**

** **

**"And Megabyte would have won," Matrix said.**

** **

**"You had to grow up and suffer without me there to guide you.I know you had AndrAIa and I'm grateful for her, but you were only children and --," her voice broke and the sound of it shattered his core-com.**

** **

**"Please," Matrix didn't realize he was crying until he felt the moisture on his cheek, "I screwed up and lost the game.I was weak and basic and I put you through all that worry."**

** **

**"You weren't weak!"Dot's sudden vehemence caught him off guard, "You were just as good as Bob.You just didn't have the proper training at that time.And that's nobody's fault.Not yours, Bob's, not even Little Enzo's.If anybody is at fault it's Megabyte and he's deleted."**

** **

**Dot reached over and with a gentle hand, wiped the tears from his cheek.Cringing away with shame, Matrix muttered, "I was afraid you'd hate me."**

** **

**She moved around the bed and was sitting beside him, "Why?"**

** **

**"Lots of reasons," Matrix muttered, "Look at what I did to Little Enzo."**

** **

**"You don't really believe I'd blame you for that do you?"**

** **

**"No," Matrix moaned, "And that made it all the worse.I knew you'd understand and love me regardless.I know that sounds basic but --,"**

** **

**"No, it doesn't.It makes perfect sense," she said.**

** **

**"I'm not your Little Enzo anymore."**

** **

**"Of course you are," Dot said.**

** **

**"No, no," Matrix shook his head.Dot lovingly slid her arms around his broad shoulders and drew his head against her neck.His massive frame shook with emotion as she stroked the back of his head."You have Little Enzo.What do you need me for?You don't need protection and you have Little Enzo to take care of.I can see you like having him back."**

** **

**"Why Matrix," Dot said gently, "You're jealous of Little Enzo."**

** **

**He knew it was basic of him to feel so.It just didn't make any sense that he wanted that attention and at the same time, didn't want to be coddled.**

** **

**"Little Enzo still needs me," Dot said, "But I realize that you need me to.I can't promise to give you exactly what you want but I'll try."**

** **

**"You – you're not ashamed of me?"**

** **

**"Of course not," Dot said."I am so proud of you."**

** **

**He drew in a sharp breath and fresh tears spilled.For a moment he enjoyed the closeness he and his sister shared."Things will be different between us from now on.I knew it was bound to happen soon but --,"**

** **

**"Yes, I know.It was too soon.I'm just so happy to have you back in my life."**

** **

**"I'm sorry for acting so basic," Matrix muttered and mindful of her injuries, he slid his massive arms around Dot's slim waist."I love you Dot."**

** **

**"I love you too."**

** **

**They held each other for a time, providing each other strength.It was Matrix who pulled away and wiped the tears from his face.**

** **

**"Better?"**

** **

**"Yes," Matrix said.**

** **

**"You need to make peace with Bob now."**

** **

**"I know and I will," Matrix said."I'll walk you to the Portal Room, okay?You eat your breakfast.I guess it's cold by now."**

** **

**Dot shrugged, "It's fine sweetie."**

** **

**Matrix got up and left the room, feeling better than he had in cycles, he entered the kitchen again, "Dre?"**

** **

**She turned and smiled at him.**

** **

**"How much did you hear?"**

** **

**"Not all of it but enough," AndrAIa placed a plate heaped with eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes down on the table."I'm proud of you too, Sparky."**

** **


	10. The Games We Play

CHAPTER 10

THE GAMES WE PLAY

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# The present

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

** **

**Enzo was struggling in a dark suffocating place with leaden limbs that were steadily being drained of strength.He continued to fight, despite the powerful urge to sleep and allow himself to drift deeper into that dark airless world.**

** **

**He had no idea how he had gotten there or why he was there for that matter, he just knew it was important for him to escape.The last thing he remembered was …**

** **

The journey seemed to be taking forever.His captor had left him alone for so long that Enzo lay down on the cot and drifted off to sleep.Something caused him to come awake abruptly and he found himself staring into those awful gold and ruby eyes.Before he could move or cry out Raven covered his mouth with one hand.Enzo felt something against his throat and the sensation of being pinched.He realized what it was too late and struggled in earnest, grasping onto the front of Raven's shirt.The mercenary watched him without expression and the room began to grow dark.

Enzo knew what the pinch had been.A hypo.

Drugged, Enzo thought as he slipped deeper into the void.

***

## "Be careful, Lover," AndrAIa said from the vid-window, "We'll be waiting."

Matrix stood on the deck of the Saucy Mare II and tuned out all the activity around him.Several members of Gavin's crew were loading his ship with supplies.As soon as Bob arrived, they would pursue that kidnapping dog.

**"Think you can hold out until I get back?"Matrix asked.**

** **

**AndrAIa placed one hand on her swollen belly, "I'll try my best.But he's your son after all.He's impatient just like his father."**

** **

**"Take care of yourself," Matrix said."I love you."**

** **

**"I love you to," AndrAIa said, "And you take care of yourself.Bring yourself up safe."**

** **

**A second vid-window opened showing Bob's face, "I'm on my way, Matrix, prepare your ship for takeoff."**

** **

**"You got it Bob," Matrix turned back to the first window and Dot now stood beside AndrAIa.**

** **

**"Enzo --," Dot said.**

** **

**"I know Dot, don't worry," Matrix said."Get that info on Ran DeCrypt."**

** **

**Dot nodded grimly."Good luck."**

** **

**The window closed and Matrix turned as Captain Gavin Capacitor, alias, The Crimson Binome, approached him.**

** **

**"Matrix lad, all is ready, yer ship is fully prepared," Gavin said.**

** **

**"Thank you Gavin," Matrix said.**

** **

**"Ye be careful, lad.I've heard of this Raven too and a more vicious beggar I've not heard of since."**

** **

**"I will, Gavin," Matrix said."I'll make certain that he suffers for what he did."**

** **

**Matrix decompressed his zip board but just as he was about to hop on when there was a flash of light and a gray mask hovered for a moment before Melissa materialized.**

** **

**"Matrix," she stepped forward and kissed him quickly on the mouth, "That's for Enzo."Then she kissed him on the cheek, "And that's for you.Please bring him back to me."**

** **

**Matrix nodded once, "I promise."And the she-virus stepped away and was gone. **

** **

**Bob joined him as he was powering up his pride and joy.It was ironic really; this ship now belonged to him, considering where he got it from and who it had previously belonged to.**

** **

**"Ready?"Bob asked as he took the seat beside him.**

** **

**"Yes," Matrix said grimly, "Where to first?"**

** **

**"System 202," Bob said, "There's someone there, an old contact of mine, may know something about this Raven and where he is.Mouse also gave us a few names too that we'll need to check.We'll have to be as discreet as possible so Raven won't be alerted."**

**Both he and Bob had donned completely different outfits of non-descript brown shirt and trousers.They were hoping the 'official investigation' would keep Raven distracted while they went on their own secret search mission.**

** **

**The ship lifted off smoothly and with a hum of energy, the portal opened and they were gone.**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

Seven hours into the past.

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

"Prime Guardian to the Operations Center please."

** **

**Bob was grateful for the escape.Having spent the better part of the morning being cursed at and called a traitor he left the Detention Center at the vid-call.He hoped it was good news.His mind was already in turmoil over the happenings of the past few seconds.**

** **

**The memory of his fight with Matrix was foremost in his processor.Bob still wasn't certain how it had happened.He supposed it was ironic that he had been thinking of doing the same thing Matrix had wanted to do during the questioning.**

** **

**The Operations Center was the think tank for the Council Hall, where all the tech people did their thing.It was where his friend Zif now worked and where the former Underground member was happiest, immersed in his silicon chips and data files. **

** **

**Work didn't cease, even when Bob entered, although his presence was immediately acknowledged.The Operations center reminded him of the War Room back in Mainframe.All methods of monitoring the Capitol were within the immense space.**

** **

**Zif was standing before a circular 3D weather map.He was shaking his head and muttering and did not look happy at all.Bob was no meteorologist, but the image of black clouds hovering just outside the city did not bode well.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian, welcome," Zif said when he noticed him.**

** **

**"Now Zif, you know better than that.It's Bob."**

**"Don't want to scare my co-workers," Zif motioned around the room.The former rebel had been shocked when Bob had given him his own team of technicians and workers."Thank you for coming.I have some news that I believe will please you – and some that wont."**

** **

**"Let's have the bad first," Bob said.**

** **

**Zif walked around the edge of the map, "I'm sure you've noticed that nasty little cloud formation?"**

** **

**"How bad and when?"**

** **

**"Data Hurricane," Zif said."If you don't mind, I named her Calisto."**

** **

**"Why?"**

** **

**"Reminds me of this girl I once knew – a force of nature," Zif said."This is going to be a big one Bob.It will start off with a few heavy thunderstorms.We won't see the major stuff for a few seconds, so right now, I'd like to have us officially on a watch."**

** **

**"Done," Bob said."City wide alert until we upgrade to warning status.I'll put the word out."**

** **

**"Good," Zif said, "As for the good news, actually this is for Matrix.His cybernetic eye has been completed."**

** **

**"Excellent, he'll be pleased," Bob said.**

** **

**"Now Bob I'm not a cybernetics physician, so we'll have to call someone in to do the actual surgery," Zif said, "Is Matrix still in contact with the original physician who placed his first eye?"**

** **

**"I don't know, I'd have to ask him," Bob said.**

** **

**"If not, I know of several right here in the Super Computer," Zif said."If they survived the war."**

** **

**"Just get what you need," Bob said."You can use my name.I'll let Matrix know and as soon as you find someone inform me.I'm on my way to the hospital to pick up Katiyana."**

** **

**"When I heard about the riot, I couldn't believe it," Zif said."I wish I'd been there."**

** **

**"There was nothing you could have done.We all got pretty knocked around.I'm just glad Mina's going to be okay."**

** **

**"So am I.Give Katiyana my regards."**

** **

**"Will do, Zif."**

** **

**Bob wasn't certain if Matrix had left for Mainframe yet, so he returned to his office and had Rule page him.He was arranging for a transport to the hospital when a commotion outside his office drew his attention.He recognized the yelling voice and groaned inwardly.**

** **

**"Stop, you can't just barge into the Prime Guardian's office!"Rule stepped in front of his door, and Captain Lynx pushed past her.**

** **

**Several things happened at once.**

** **

**Lynx stepped forward and yelled, "Prime Guardian!"Just as Rule raised her right arm and said, "Synch – containment field."**

** **

**"Glitch – belay!"Bob put his hand out and it sparked with power.Rule's own keytool ceased its action."It's all right Rule.Captain Syn, you owe my assistant an apology."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"Do you always ignore what people tell you or do you only tune out Guardians?"Bob snapped, "You're lucky she didn't contain you."**

** **

**Lynx turned to Rule, "My apologies, young lady."**

** **

**"It's Guardian Rule, _sir_," Rule said, "Prime Guardian sir, should I call security?"**

** **

**"No need," Matrix unexpectedly appeared, stepping around Rule.**

** **

**"Thanks for your help Rule, that will be all," Bob said.**

** **

**"Yes sir," Rule exited.**

** **

**Lynx turned to Matrix; "I see you both got out of the riot with minor injuries."**

** **

**"You seem to have sustained little damage yourself," Bob said.Besides a bandages on his face, Lynx seemed to have no other injuries.**

** **

**Matrix closed the door, "What do you want here?"**

** **

**"He do your talking for you now, Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"Don't start with me Lynx," Bob warned."Are all your people safe?"**

** **

**"As if you cared.We could have used your help."**

** **

**"Excuse me?I was busy trying to halt any further spreading of the commotion.I was more concerned with my family being safe.You demanded that Hex and Melissa be brought before you."**

** **

**"Are you saying the riot was my fault?"**

** **

**"I'm saying your actions contributed to it," Bob said, "No, don't say a word.We'll continue with the meetings but they'll be held within Council Hall and they will be open only to a certain number of people.I will make certain all proceedings are made public."**

** **

**"After you've made the necessary changes to the records?"**

** **

**"Captain Lynx," Bob's temper began to surface, "Either you defer to my orders or the meetings will cease altogether."**

** **

**"The people won't stand for that, Prime Guardian.Everyone is already terrified of this viral serial killer that's on the loose."**

** **

**"We don't know what we're dealing with yet which is why I wanted to keep the information confidential until we could obtain more concise evidence, but you've basically ruined that haven't you?Well Captain Lynx, what will it be?"**

** **

**"Very well, prime Guardian, but I will let the people know in my own way," Lynx said, "And I will inform you of all information I impart."**

** **

**"Fair enough," Bob said."Now how are your people?Are they receiving the care they need?"**

** **

**"Desdemona is in the hospital right now, she was seriously injured.Most of my people managed to get out of it with minor injuries,"Lynx sighed, "I heard about Ms. Matrix, is she all right?"**

** **

**"She is," Bob said, "I'll tell her you asked about her."**

** **

**"When would there be a convenient time for you to meet?"**

** **

**"I'm not certain," Bob said."I'm sure you've heard of the approaching hurricane?We'll have to see how that pans out."**

** **

**"Very well," Lynx reached into his belt and drew out a card, "This is where I can be reached."**

** **

**Bob nodded.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian, Matrix," Lynx departed.**

** **

**"Pixel-brain," Matrix muttered.**

** **

**"I couldn't agree with you more.However, he's reminded me that the Council hasn't had a meeting in over two cycles.When Katiyana --," he broke off, "Oh but enough about that, I have some good news for you.Your cybernetic eye is ready."**

** **

**Matrix's good eye went wide, "I don't believe it!Finally?"**

** **

**"Zif wants to know if you're still in contact with the person who placed the original cyber-eye."**

** **

**Matrix lowered his head slightly, "He's deleted."**

** **

**"Oh, I'm sorry," Bob said.**

** **

**"Long story," Matrix muttered, "Bob --,"**

** **

**"Did Dot get back to Mainframe okay?"Bob didn't know why he had interrupted Matrix.He didn't want to discuss their fight yet.**

** **

**"Yes," Matrix said, "AndrAIa's waiting for me to take her back to the factory."**

** **

**"Better get going then.I'll have Zif try and get in contact with the other cyber-technicians he mentioned.We'll see if we can get someone here to perform the surgery ASAP."**

** **

**Matrix looked at him, "Okay Bob."**

** **

**Bob sighed as the renegade left.He hated to have to do that but there were other matters to deal with now.He and Matrix would settle things in time.**

** **

**Bob pressed the com button on his desk, "Rule, get me Colonel Tempus."**

** **

**"Right away, Prime Guardian."**

** **

**The armed forces would need to be prepared for the upcoming storm, Bob sighed.He wasn't going to voice his thought of what else could possibly go wrong.A few nanos later, Rule buzzed him.**

** **

**"I'm sorry, Prime Guardian, I'm having trouble reaching him, I'll try again."**

** **

**"Did he leave any messages?Say where he was going?"**

** **

**"No sir."**

** **

**"Keep trying then," again Bob sighed.Now where in the net had the good colonel run off?**

** **

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**AndrAIa glanced once again at her handsome boyfriend's rugged profile and sighed, "You want to talk about it Sparky?"**

** **

**Matrix's sigh matched her own, "Bob's still mad at me.I tried to apologize about the fight and he changed the subject."**

** **

**"It sounds like he's not ready to talk about it yet," AndrAIa said, "But if I know Bob, he will."**

** **

**"Did I apologize for acting so basic to you?"**

** **

**"Of course you did," she smiled, "What are you going to do today?"**

** **

**"I'm going to head back to Mainframe."**

** **

**Puzzled, AndrAIa said, "Really?Bob didn't --,"**

** **

**"No," Matrix said, a little sadly."They need to find a surgeon to replace my cybernetic eye, until then, I'm – well I'm kinda --,"**

** **

**"Why don't you stay at the factory with me?"AndrAIa knew Matrix had been feeling left out, wondering what he was going to do with the rest of his life.Her Lover had made no indication that he wanted to complete his Guardian training and become a full-fledged Guardian.AndrAIa didn't want to press him about it, knowing it was his decision.**

** **

**"Looks like you, Mouse and Ray have everything covered," Matrix said."Anything new on SiRCe?"**

** **

**"No," AndrAIa said sadly.She was deeply worried about her friend.SiRCe meant a great deal to her and they had been through a lot together."I have an idea, but I'm not sure of it's possible.It appears that whenever our enemy wants to travel they use a portal, so since a portal is a unique type of energy, could a device be constructed to trace that energy?"**

** **

**"It's possible," Matrix said."Zif could probably tell you better than anyone."**

** **

**"I was going to ask Dom but Zif does has the facilities.I know keytools can identify tears and portals; maybe the keytools can be adjusted to the frequency of each portal.I wanted to talk to Katiyana about it when she got out of the hospital."**

** **

**"I'll ask Zif when I go back," Matrix said.**

** **

**"Maybe this is a good time for you to talk to Little Enzo," AndrAIa said."Clear the air with him too."**

** **

**"Yeah maybe."**

** **

**"Lover --,"**

** **

**"Dre, the kid is scared of me.What am I supposed to do?"**

** **

**"Find him in the one place he can't run away and talk to him.You know him better than anyone."**

** **

**"If Melissa would give me the chance without blasting me," Matrix muttered.**

** **

**"Talk to her too, Sparky," AndrAIa said, "You know, she's not such a bad –**

** **

**WARNING: INCOMING GAME**

** **

**"Wow!"AndrAIa said, "Do you know that's the first game that's fallen in cycles?"**

** **

**"Yeah, weird, huh?"Matrix said."Guess we'd better take care of it."**

** **

**The factory was in sight and the cube was coming down directly over it.AndrAIa could see dozens of people scurrying to get out of its way.Matrix piloted the transport right underneath the glowing lavender and silver field.Matrix landed the shuttle as the game cube touched down.**

** **

**The surroundings they found themselves was that of an enclosed area, in the midst of a large city.AndrAIa spied the unusual structures in the background.They were all standing on a raised platform and hovering just at its edge was a brightly colored blimp.AndrAIa had an uncomfortable feeling about what type of game it was.**

** **

**"Not another fighting game," Matrix muttered and AndrAIa could tell he was ill at ease.**

** **

**"Well look who's here," a familiar voice came from behind them and both sprites turned and were equally surprised to find Colonel Tempus approaching them.**

** **

**"Colonel Tempus?"Matrix asked**

** **

**"It was a good thing I was in the neighborhood," Tempus smiled."Are you the only two here?I was afraid the Prime Guardian might have gotten in as well."**

** **

**"He's back at the Hall," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"Matrix, AndrAIa!"**

** **

**Another shock as Dom approached.**

** **

**"I tried to get out in time," Dom looked truly frightened, "I – I've never been in a game before."**

** **

**"Don't worry Dom, we'll walk you through it," AndrAIa smiled.**

** **

**"Hey, down there!" Mouse and Ray arrived, Mouse behind Ray on Baud."Glad you two could make it."**

** **

**"We don't have a Guardian here," Dom said worriedly."How will we know --,"**

** **

**He halted and was looking over Matrix's shoulder.Someone else was approaching on a zip board.**

** **

**"Is that Cooper Black?"Matrix asked.**

** **

**Sure enough it was.The Guardian landed just a few feet away, "Colonel Tempus, I don't appreciate your following me," Cooper said.**

** **

**"To coin a phrase from Hex," AndrAIa muttered, "Now won't this be interesting?"**

** **

**"You disappeared rather abruptly and no one knew where you were."**

** **

**"Now see here --,"**

** **

**"Hey!"Matrix interrupted them both, "In case you haven't noticed, the game characters are loading?I suggest we Reboot, win the game and get the net out of here ASAP."**

** **

**"Of course," Cooper muttered, "Meta, game stats."**

** **

**After a few moments Cooper said, "We're in a tag team fighting game called _Capcom versus Marvel_.There are two Users and we get to choose two characters at a time.We also have a helper character that we can call every so often.A single character or a combination of the team has to defeat both Users to win."**

** **

**"Easy enough," Matrix said, "Reboot!"**

** **

**"I'm called _Captain Commando_," Cooper began, once they had all rebooted."Matrix, you're called _Hulk_." AndrAIa stifled a giggle.Ray opened his mouth to remark and Matrix silenced him with a glare."AndrAIa, you're _Morrigan_, a succubus.Ray, you're called _Gambit_ a mutant with explosive energy. Mouse, _Chun-Li_, a martial arts expert, Colonel Tempus, your _Venom_, your suit has special powers, and Dom you're _Megaman_, a robotic hero."**

** **

**The game voice announced, "Select Heroes."And the User made their choice.One was muscular man with a wicked looking sword and a blue costume with a red cape.**

** **

"Strider Hiryu."

** **

**The second was a man in a red and blue suit, which hid his identity, but also like Tempus, had a spider design.**

** **

"Spider Man."

** **

**"Matrix, you're with me," Cooper said.**

** **

**Matrix glared at him but stepped forward.AndrAIa frowned; she preferred fighting with Matrix because she knew his style, but now wasn't the time to argue.While she watched Matrix fight she began to wonder how both Tempus and Cooper came to be in this place.**

** **

**Dom turned out to be their helper and every so often, he would leap forward, get out a shot and leap back.He was still afraid, but AndrAIa could see him getting into the game.Finally Cooper and Matrix defeated both Users, Matrix most notably with an interesting move called a _Gamma Crush_.**

** **

**"GAME OVER."**

** **

**AndrAIa sighed, oh well she didn't get to fight. Although the character had been fascinating, the only thing was during her whole time in that persona she had the urge to drag Matrix to the nearest secluded spot and have her way with him.**

** **

**"My word," Dom smiled after the cube lifted, "Almost makes me want to become a Guardian."**

** **

**Cooper immediately turned to Colonel Tempus, "Stay out of my affairs from now on.It's none of your business what I do."**

** **

**"It is if you pose a danger to the Guardian Collective," Tempus said.**

** **

**"Tempus, I'm going to file a formal complaint with the Prime Guardian," Cooper said, before hopping on his zip board and flying away.**

** **

**"You do that," Tempus said, "Twerp."**

** **

**"Just why were you following him?"AndrAIa asked.**

** **

**"You don't know?"Tempus asked.**

** **

**"You think he's the informant for Web Alliance," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"Don't you?"**

** **

**"He would be the most logical choice," AndrAIa frowned, "Although why he'd do that, I don't know.I mean, what does he have to gain by it?"**

** **

**"Who knows?"Tempus said,"Maybe a grudge against the Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"But why would --,"**

** **

**"Constables!"The attention of all was turned to the binome that was running towards him.He was one of the members of the new security force they had established for the grounds."You must come quickly!"**

** **

**"What is it, what happened?"Mouse demanded.**

** **

**"Another disappearance!It's horrible!"**

** **

**Mouse swore, "Who?"**

** **

**"The woman, whose husband and son were found deleted," the binome said."She has another son, just a little toddler.He went missing while the mother was fleeing the game cube."**

** **

**"Are you certain he isn't just lost?"Tempus asked.**

** **

**"We've been searching for him since a little after the cube landed," the binome continued as they followed him."There's no trace of him."**

** **

**"Where can I call the Capitol?"Tempus asked Dom.**

** **

**"In the factory, come with me," Dom replied.**

** **

**"I'll get some of my troops out here to help search," Tempus said, "He probably is just lost in the woods or something.We shouldn't jump to conclusions."**

** **

**AndrAIa and the others followed the binome on zip boards.Although she put the incident in the back of her processor, there were still too many unanswered questions about the incident between Cooper and Tempus.There was something seriously wrong with this image.She'd ask Bob about it when they returned to the Capitol.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Catherine Lalto.Matrix finally learned the name of the woman who had suffered so much.First the loss of her husband and elder son and now her younger son was missing.Matrix had seen much suffering in his travels and had suffered much, but he couldn't begin to imagine what this woman was feeling.**

** **

**It was getting late, and the groups of soldiers and civilians were still searching the woods.Bob and Ray were still out with their search party and Matrix had returned to give a progress report.He would go back out in a little while with his own group who were resting up.**

** **

**AndrAIa and Mouse sat on either side of her.Matrix sat on the other side of the room listening in, hoping for something that would give them all some idea of what might have happened.**

** **

**It could have been any ordinary summer night.A slight breeze came through the open window, carrying the scent of the coming storm.Matrix found no comfort in it.**

** **

**"The game cube was dropping," Catherine was saying, "And I had him by his hand and my girl fell, so I let him go to pick her up and --,"**

** **

**She started to cry again, and Mouse put her arm around Catherine's shoulder."It's okay honey, we'll find him, I promise."**

** **

**"Please," Catherine lifted her tear stained face to look at Mouse."I couldn't stand another loss.I'd delete, if --,"**

** **

**"Well first off, you're going back to the Council Hall and you'll be placed under protective custody," Mouse said."We're all going to keep searching until we find your little one."**

** **

**It was then that Matrix noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.Across the room, an open door, the interior of the room cloaked in darkness but Matrix assumed it led to a bedroom.Now standing against the doorframe watching him intently was a little girl, no more than five hours old.**

** **

**Catherine hadn't noticed her daughter yet, but AndrAIa saw her and glanced at Matrix.The girl continued to stare forlornly at him.A knock at the door distracted them all.AndrAIa went to answer it.It was Ray.**

** **

**"My group needs to recoup a bit," he announced as he entered."But I'm going to go back out.Bob's expanding the search.Your people ready, Matrix?"**

** **

**"They should be," Matrix said and stood.He couldn't help but glance back at the little girl and was surprised to find tears streaming down her cheeks.Matrix didn't know what to do.So he mouthed, "It'll be okay," to her.**

** **

**The girl suddenly rushed towards him and before Matrix could react, she threw her tiny arms around his left leg.She barely came up to his thigh.**

** **

**"Shell," her mother said, "Don't bother Mr. Matrix."**

** **

**For a moment there was a tense silence in the room.The girl looked up at him with wide innocent eyes and said, "Please don't let them take me too."**

** **

**Matrix cast AndrAIa a helpless look.Then his attention went back to the girl.Reaching down, the renegade lifted her up into his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder."I won't let anyone take you anywhere, if it's within my power."**

** **

**"You're big and strong," Shell said, "You'll find my brother won't you?"**

** **

**Matrix stroked the back of her hair gently, "I promise."**

** **

**She kissed him on the cheek, then Matrix let her down and she disappeared into the room.**

** **

**"Thank you," Catherine said.**

** **

**Matrix nodded curtly then walked outside.Ray followed him.**

** **

**"You know," Ray said, "that was pretty decent of you, what you said to that little nipper.Not bad for a hard-headed psychopath."**

** **

**"Thank you," Matrix said gruffly, "That's quite a compliment coming from a thrill seeking glory hound."**

** **

**Ray chuckled slightly, then his expression sobered, "Make sure you keep that promise, mate."**

** **

**"I always keep my promises."**

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**The insane laughter echoed off the walls and filled the space.Had anyone else been there to hear it, they would have been chilled to their core-com but for Chaos, it was the source of mild amusement.**

** **

**"Success!At last!"Quicksilver said."Ah the sweet taste of victory!"**

** **

**"Glad all your hard work paid off, old boy," and he was glad.Chaos had as much at stake as Quicksilver did.**

** **

**His fellow viral assassin held up the small vial, "Well SiRCe, congratulate me."**

** **

**The woman stood in a shadowed spot in the room.She didn't speak.Her eyes were pale green without pupils and her skin had taken on a sickly yellow-green hue, the only indication of Quicksilver's infection,**

** **

**"She's no fun," Chaos said."She's still mad because she has to kill the red-haired wench."**

** **

**"And she will do that posthaste," Quicksilver said."Now my dear Chaos, it is your turn, tale this to our operative."**

** **

**Chaos accepted the vial, "For the Glory of Daemon."**

** **

**"Yes," Quicksilver said, "Take SiRCe with you so she may complete her task.Once she is finished bring her back here.Then we will destroy this warehouse to hide the evidence."**

** **

**"What about the child?"**

** **

**Quicksilver looked over to where the toddler slept soundly within the containment field."When you return, dispose of him.Send him back to where you got him."**

** **

**"And then?"Chaos said eagerly.**

** **

**"I see you are eager to complete our plans, patience, my friend.You'll have Melissa in your grasp soon enough.My, this is quite an obsession you have with her.**

** **

**"We all have our little hobbies," Chaos said, "And just how do you purpose we capture Daemon's daughters anyway?"**

** **

**"Ah, I was wondering when you would inquire," Quicksilver walked over to where they stored their belongings and from within a chest, drew out a metal box, "A gift from beyond.Daemon had these created just in case Melissa decided to betray her.I managed to salvage them from the Hall before the Guardians reoccupied it."**

** **

**Quicksilver opened the box and Chaos examined the articles within with interest, "Interesting jewelry,"**

** **

**"More than jewelry," Quicksilver lifted the bejeweled collar from the box.There were three wristbands similarly decorated as well."These will hold Melissa in a special containment field rendering her powerless.Capture her and Hexadecimal is certain to come to her rescue."**

** **

**"And how will we contain her?"**

** **

**"Once we have Melissa, Hexadecimal will be at our whim," Quicksilver said."She won't dare try anything with her sister captive,"**

** **

**"You're kidding right?All's Hexadecimal would have to do is blow us into pixels."**

** **

**"With the threat of deletion looming over her sister?I think not."  
  
**

**"Do you think she'd let us do anything --,"**

** **

**Quicksilver replaced the collar and lifted one of the jeweled bracelets from the box, depressing a red gem on its surface.The bracelet flew from Quicksilver's grasp and to the utter astonishment of Chaos, closed and locked around his wrist.**

** **

**"What in the net are you doing?"Chaos cried.**

** **

**"The bracelet you wear is connected to the bracelets and collar Melissa will be wearing.As you can see, you don't even have to be near Melissa to put the collar on." Quicksilver said."If Hex tries to delete you, Melissa will also be instantly deleted."**

** **

**"That doesn't sound like I'm going to be safe and sound," Chaos said, "And what if Melissa is accidentally deleted?Does this thing work both ways?"**

** **

**"Of course not," Quicksilver said exasperatedly."I would advise however that you prevent her from being deleted, otherwise you will be in mortal danger."**

** **

**I've no desire to be deleted either way you know."**

** **

**Quicksilver's expression turned deadly, "You should be willing to sacrifice yourself for the Glory of Daemon."**

** **

**"I am," Chaos huffed, "I just wished it didn't involve my deletion."**

** **

**"As I said, Hex will not want to see her sister die a painful deletion so she will surrender herself."**

** **

**Chaos snorted in derision, "I hope you're right."**

** **

**"Oh I'm right," Quicksilver said, "I'm always right.And because you've been such a loyal follower of our mistress, I shall grant you your fondest wish, my dear Chaos."**

** **

**Chaos leaned forward eagerly and licked his lips, "Melissa?"**

** **

**"Our operative will be able to assist you in traveling to Mainframe."**

** **

**"I eagerly await our meeting."**

** **

**"Yes," Quicksilver smiled, "Soon we will both have our wants fulfilled."**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	11. Strange Seconds

CHAPTER 11

** **

**STRANGE SECONDS**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# The present

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**"Wake up, Mr. Matrix."**

** **

Enzo came awake with painful slowness.His head ached and his mouth had a bitter taste.It was still a struggle to regain consciousness and when he finally did, he looked with all his loathing at his captor.

** **

**"My apologies for drugging you, Mr. Matrix," Raven said, "But it was necessary to keep you subdued.I couldn't have you making any escape attempt."**

** **

**Enzo tried to make a scathing retort, but his voice had abandoned him.**

** **

**"Take a nano," Raven said, "The drug will keep you groggy for awhile."Then Raven walked away.**

** **

**Enzo shook his head in an attempt to clear it.He lowered his hand to his belt to activate an organizer.A diagnostic would help, when he realized that his belt wasn't there.Raven had taken it.Enzo swore inwardly.There was a homing beacon on his organizer.He'd have to try and convince Raven to let him have it back.**

** **

**After a few nanos, Enzo attempted to stand and had to sit immediately down again.He lay back down and frustration built in his chest.He had to move.Finally he forced himself to stand and walked forward, forgetting about the containment field, but to his surprise, it had been deactivated.Well of course, Raven had just walked through it.**

** **

**_Raven._Obviously another alias.Enzo walked down the narrow corridor and the space opened up to reveal a small cargo area.Enzo went about checking some of the boxes in hopes of finding a weapon but they were all securely locked.He swore again, knowing he could open them if he had his organizer.Some of the locks were old-fashioned key locks while others were password protected.He spent a few futile micros' trying to hack his way in without success.He sighed.He really needed Mouse to continue his training.Thoughts of her led to thoughts of the rest of his family and an ache began in his core-com.He rose and went in search of his captor.**

** **

**To his right was a door and when Enzo walked towards it, it opened.As he expected, it was the ship cockpit.Raven sat in the pilot's seat.His kidnapper didn't turn as Enzo approached.The young sprite looked frantically around for anything he could use as a weapon.**

** **

**"I suggest you not attempt to accost me in any way," Raven said without turning."Even if you were to escape me there's no place you can go."**

** **

**Raven motioned out to cockpit window and Enzo saw they were flying over the unfamiliar terrain of a new system.As far as the eye could see there was a vast expanse of trees and in the distance, mist enshrouded mountains.By the level of the cyber-sun in the sky it was early morning, the light setting the low-handing mist ablaze with ruby fire.Under normal circumstances, Enzo would have been impressed by the majesty.**

** **

**"My family will come for me," Enzo said."Keeping me will only piss them off more.Why not let me go and you can fly off on your merry way?As long as I'm with you --,"**

** **

**"As long as you're with me, they will not attempt to injure me or you will suffer," Raven stood and turned to look at him.Enzo felt a fleeting moment of panic, when he realized the ship must be on autopilot."Besides, there is much I have to do.Once I complete my task you will be released."**

** **

**"I don't believe you," Enzo said."You're going to delete me, aren't you?"**

** **

**"No," Raven said."I'm no murderer."**

** **

**"Just a liar and kidnapper."**

** **

**Raven approached quickly, his eyes blazed with fury, and for one terrifying moment, Enzo thought he had pushed him too far.The young sprite steeled himself for an attack, but none came.Raven instead turned and walked back to his chair."We'll be landing in a few nanos.I'd suggest you sit down."**

** **

**"Landing where?Are you totally random?"**

** **

**"Sit down, Mr. Matrix."The demand was voiced low and menacing.**

** **

**Surely he couldn't be serious?Enzo couldn't stand to be in the same room with him, let alone sit next to him, but Enzo realized he had little choice.He took the passenger seat and took a nano to examine the man.Could he take Raven by any chance?Enzo had a green belt in Tae Kwon Dos but hadn't had a chance to utilize his training.Besides, he wasn't studying the martial arts to fight but for the discipline and physical fitness.Enzo tried his best to stand by his convictions when it came to fighting.That didn't mean, however that he wouldn't defend himself or use it to escape.**

** **

**Raven seemed intent on piloting his ship.Enzo knew with his organizer, he could probably figure out how to do it himself or at least how to send a distress call.That would mean subduing Raven, getting his organizer and – **

** **

**"I will say it again," Raven suddenly spoke without looking at him, "do not attempt to accost me.I am a much better fighter than you are.A green belt isn't much compared to the type of fight training I've had."**

** **

**Enzo drew in a sharp breath.What was this guy a mind reader?**

** **

**"All of your emotions show in your face and your eyes," Raven said."And don't you think I did my own checking?Cease your plans to subdue me.They will do you little good."**

** **

**"You arrogant son of a horse's ASCII," Enzo muttered turning away.**

** **

**"Your insults are becoming tiresome."**

** **

**"Get used to them."**

** **

**Raven gave a sharp negative shake of his head, "Our destination."**

** **

**Outside the window, Enzo was astonished to see what could only be described as a fortress sitting at the edge of a sheer rock face.The place was immense, as large as the ancient castles he had seen and toured while on one of his summer trips.It was complete with its own landing pad.Raven touched down his ship with expert skill.**

** **

**"This will be your new home for a time," Raven stood and drew his laser."Get up.Move."**

** **

**Enzo hesitated for just a nano before standing and walking forward in the direction Raven indicated.They went back to the cargo area and Raven said for him to stop.**

** **

**"Egress," Raven said and the door opened and the ramp lowered.**

** **

**Walking before his captor Enzo stepped on solid ground for what seemed like the first time in cycles.It was then that he got a better look at his surroundings.**

** **

**The mist was just burning away as the cyber sun continued to rise and the forest of majestic pines gleamed almost newly, like the User had just created them.The air was fresh and crisp and from far away, came the mournful keening of a forest bird.**

** **

**But the scene was suddenly rendered frightening by the feel of the laser being pressed between his shoulder blades, "Get moving."**

** **

**Enzo turned rapidly, one hand shot out knocking the laser away and the other lashed out connecting with Raven's midsection.The man went down and Enzo took off at a run.If he could make it back to the ship – **

** **

**The laser shot ricocheting off the ground at his feet stopped him cold. **

** **

**Enzo didn't move his eyes on the ship, his first real look at the vessel which he realized, with some astonishment, was in the form of a great black bird.**

** **

**"A raven," Enzo whispered, almost entranced by the sight.He had never seen anything like it.**

** **

**"_Nevermor_e," Raven's voice came close to his ear."A beauty, isn't she?"**

** **

**Enzo flinched and a stab of icy fear went through his chest at the feel of the laser barrel against his face.**

** **

**"Do not attempt something like that again.I will hurt you understand?"**

** **

**"Y-yes," Enzo's voice broke.It was hopeless there was no escape.He was trapped.**

** **

**"Move," Raven ordered again and Enzo turned and started towards the fortress.**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

# Seven hours into the past.

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**The first thunderstorm hit the next second.Bob was forced to temporarily suspend the search as strong icy winds and rain battered the towers and the citizens of the Super Computer.The Prime Guardian stood grimly over the console in the former command center of the rebellion and swore softly once again.**

**At least the mother and daughter were safe at Council Hall under Katiyana's watchful eye.The Keytool Mistress had come out of the melee with a broken wrist and some cuts and bruises but other wise, she was fine.**

** **

**It gave Bob little solace.The defenseless toddler was still out there and he was powerless to do anything about it.When the storm let up, he and the others would start searching again, although he doubted they'd find any trace now since the rain had probably obliterated it.**

** **

**"Never thought I'd be back down here again," Dom's voice drew him away from his musings.**

** **

**Bob made a noncommittal noise.**

****

**"Don't worry Bob," Dom said, "We'll find the boy."**

** **

**"I hope so," Bob pound a fist against the console and swore again.**

** **

**The lights went out.**

** **

**"Oh for User's sake," Bob muttered.**

** **

**Dom pressed a button on the console, "Looks like trouble in the power station.I'll send someone out."**

** **

**Bob conjured a ball of light.**

** **

**"Wow," Dom said, "That's amazing."**

** **

**"It comes in handy," Bob smiled.**

** **

**"Can I ask you something personal?"**

** **

**They were relatively alone in the room.Two technicians were working on the machines.Everyone else was either preparing to go back out or was resting.**

** **

**"Sure."**

** **

**"When did you realize you loved Dot?"**

** **

**Bob's face warmed."From the moment I first met her, although I didn't know it at the time.I was on the floor in pain."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"When I first arrived in Mainframe, I portalled into her apartment in the middle of the night, accidentally.She thought I was a burglar and she hit me with one those plastic baseball bats."**

** **

**Dom tried unsuccessfully to smother his laugh.**

** **

**"But I didn't really admit how I felt to myself until after I spent some time stranded in the web."I swore to myself if I got out of it alive, I'd tell her first thing.And I still took way too long."**

** **

**A faraway look came into Dom's eyes, which rapidly became sadness.**

** **

**"We'll find SiRCe, Dom," Bob said."And when we do, I suggest you tell her how you feel then and there.We're seldom given seconds chances."**

** **

**"Yes," Dom said decisively, "I will.Thanks Bob."**

** **

**"Looks like the storm is letting up," Bob once again leaned over the console."Let's get back out there."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Although the storm had let up somewhat there was still a cold drizzle that made the searching tedious but no one complained.Matrix and his group, which included AndrAIa was investigating a water-filled gully, slogging through the knee deep mud and hoping that the little boy had not made his way down there.**

** **

**They met up with the group being led by Ray and Mouse who had a message from Bob.**

** **

**"Sugah, he needs you to come back to the factory," Mouse explained."They found a doctor for you."**

** **

**For a moment, Matrix looked at her in stunned silence."I – I can't leave now."**

** **

**"Look sugah, you'll be of more use to us if we have that eye of yours."**

** **

**"I'll have to go back to Mainframe to pick up a few things," Matrix said.**

** **

**"Then you can check things out there and bring Dot up to speed.You know how the storm has messed up communications," AndrAIa said."Take care of things and we'll continue with the search.I'll join you at the hospital when the time comes."**

** **

**"All right," he gave her a quick kiss."Be careful out here you guys.While I'm at the Hall, I'll talk to Zif about that project of yours AndrAIa."**

** **

**"See you in a few Sparky," AndrAIa said.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Matrix entered the command center but found himself hesitating.He still hadn't cleared the air with Bob and now he was going in for this operation.To be honest, Matrix was a little worried about it.Sure, he'd had it before but the man who had performed the surgery was someone who he had come to trust.Matrix sighed inwardly.Because of him, a fine cyber-surgeon and friend was deleted and he hadn't been able to prevent it.But he had avenged his friend's murder and he knew he would have to be satisfied with that.**

** **

**"Zif says we should have somewhat of a lull until late evening," Bob was telling Dom, "Then it'll hit in full force again.Communications will be out."**

** **

**"Bob," Matrix walked forward, "Mouse tells me they found a surgeon?"**

** **

**"Zif says he's waiting.Whenever you're ready," Bob said mildly."Did you need to go back home for awhile a pick up a few things?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"Then while you're there tell Dot what's been going on," Bob said."We've been having serious difficulties reaching Mainframe and I know she's worried."**

** **

**"All right."**

** **

**Bob, for the first time since their fight, walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.His touch felt good."Nervous?"**

** **

**"Yeah."**

** **

**"Don't worry.Zif tells me this doctor is the best and I'll only have the best for my friends."**

** **

**_Are we still friends, Bob?_Matrix wanted to ask but kept silent."AndrAIa's going to meet me at the hospital," he said.**

** **

**"We'll all be there, including Dot, I'll bet," Bob smiled."I've already arranged a transport for you."**

**"Okay," Matrix muttered.**

** **

**"Don't worry.Everything will be all right.I promise."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**AndrAIa literally dragged herself into the factory later that evening.She was cold, soaked and covered in mud and just on the hide side of disgusted.Mouse, Ray and several others were in the kitchen area, the same one that she and Melissa had their conversation not too long ago.A large older binome woman was serving cups of broth and AndrAIa accepted one, before plopping herself down in a chair that Ray and Mouse had saved.**

** **

**"I'm going to talk to Bob in a few nanos," she began without preamble."Did you guys notice anything wrong with that situation between Tempus and Cooper during the game?"**

** **

**"I noticed you hit the nail right on the head sugah," Mouse replied."Why would Cooper wanna sabotage his own position on the Council getting back at Bob?"**

** **

**"Jealousy?"Ray suggested.**

** **

**"Maybe, sugah but, if he were jealous why accept the position?Why not publicly campaign against Bob for Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"No one would accept him for one.Bob's not a total wanker like Cooper is," Ray said."And incidentally, where is the ruddy bloke?"**

** **

**"I haven't seen him since the game," AndrAIa sipped the broth."He is up to something, whether or not he's the informant well I'm still not sure, but Tempus seems to think so."**

** **

**"Unless it's Tempus," Ray said.**

** **

**"Tempus, the informant?"AndrAIa frowned."I don't know Ray.He doesn't really have any reason either.It would have to be someone in the shadows with a grudge against Bob and that could be anyone."AndrAIa rose."I'll be right back, you guys."The game sprite didn't want to delay any longer.**

** **

** **

*******

**Bob agreed with her wholeheartedly.**

** **

**They had gone to talk to one of the empty offices and AndrAIa told him of what had happened during the game.**

** **

**"I always thought it was a mistake offering Cooper a position," Bob said."I guess I shouldn't say this but it was a token gesture."**

** **

**AndrAIa gave him a sympathetic smile and laid her hand over his, "That's the kind of man you are, Bob."**

** **

**He looked up at her, his large brown eyes distressed, "But look at all the trouble its caused."**

** **

**"Bob did you think being Prime Guardian was going to be easy?"AndrAIa said.**

** **

**He smiled slightly, "Well actually --," and almost immediately, the smile faded."If Cooper is the informant, we'll need proof."**

** **

**"Well if you can locate him, I can tail him.At least until Matrix gets back."**

** **

**"He's going to be okay you know."**

** **

**"I know."**

** **

**"I'll contact Rule and have her try and locate Cooper.If she can't find him, Mistress Katiyana should be able to trace him through Meta."**

** **

**"All right," AndrAIa stood.**

** **

**"I know I can trust you to do the job, AndrAIa."**

** **

**She smiled at him, "Thank you for that trust Bob.Not just with this, but with everything."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Dot and Phong waited by the portal generator as Phong made the necessary adjustments.**

** **

**"It appears to be in working order now," Phong said."Shall we try again?"**

** **

**"Go ahead," Dot had been worried since she had been unable to communicate with the Super Computer because of the storm.She had no idea what was going on there, so she was relieved that Matrix was returning.**

** **

**Not that she had been sitting idle.The meetings with the representatives of the other systems had gone well.All had agreed to a joint business venture and Dot had a feeling it would be very profitable for Mainframe.Not only that but the Saucy Mare's reconstruction was going remarkably well and one of the other systems had given them additional construction supplies.**

** **

**But the most amazing thing that had happened was the discovery of the small fighter, deep underneath the Data Sea.Dot guessed it was Nemesis' ship and it was found just by accident.One of system representatives had been doing a long-range scan from their ship and had discovered it and sent a message back to Dot.They were amazed that the ship had been intact albeit waterlogged and it was being salvaged even then.**

** **

**All this good news was a little overwhelming and Dot was glad for all of it.**

** **

**As the portal came to life, Dot stepped back and smiled as Matrix stepped through.**

** **

**"Hi Dot, Phong, what's processing?"He actually smiled at them.**

** **

**"Welcome home, my son," Phong said.**

** **

**"Hey there, I have a lot of good news," Dot said, "Now what's this about them finding a surgeon?"**

** **

**Matrix went on to tell her about the operation he was soon to have.Dot could tell he was nervous about it.She linked his arm with hers."You shouldn't be nervous.Bob was right when he said you deserved the best."**

** **

**"And Bob will make certain you will have the best," Phong said."How long will you be with us my son?"**

** **

**"I just need to get a few things together, just a second I guess," Matrix said."That is if the storm doesn't disrupt things again.Then maybe I'll be here a little longer."**

** **

**"Well I can't say that would be bad," Dot said."Everything's been quiet here, thank the User."**

** **

**"Um – where's Little Enzo?" Matrix asked.**

** **

**Both Dot and Phong halted and looked at him.**

** **

**"I believe he is at Floating Point with Melissa," Phong said.**

** **

**"Maybe I'll talk to him," Matrix said.**

** **

**"Maybe?"Dot said.**

** **

**"Okay, okay," Matrix said.He was not looking forward to this.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**"What are you thinking?"Melissa asked him.**

** **

**Enzo leaned a little farther over the edge of the tier.His eyes watered at the breeze buffeting his face."I was kind of thinking about what's been going on."**

** **

**Melissa swung her legs back and forth over the edge."You mean all the stuff in the Super Computer?"**

** **

**"Yeah," Enzo sighed.He was glad his family was safe.When the riot had started he had been terrified.He had only been that scared one other time."But not just that, everything else that's happened involving the Guardians.I mean your mother really did a number on them."He looked at her apologetically, "Sorry."**

** **

**"No, it's the truth," Melissa said."They all fell to her whims."**

** **

**"Even Bob," Enzo still couldn't believe Bob had been turned into a virus.Not that he had lost faith in Bob, but it was just scary to know Daemon had gotten to him too.Still Bob had beaten Daemon, which was what Enzo had expected.**

** **

**"Bob defeated her," Melissa said, "That makes him above the others.Well I guess that's why he's the Prime Guardian now."**

** **

**"All that other stuff though.The things that the Guardians did," Enzo said, "I know it wasn't their fault but some of them well they were doing stuff they shouldn't have been doing, stuff that didn't have anything to do with your mother controlling them."**

** **

**"No one can claim perfection Enzo," she said.The looked at him puzzled, "Did you think the Guardians were perfect?"**

** **

**"Well – maybe not perfect but – I guess knowing Bob, I thought they'd all be like him," Enzo sighed."But even Bob knew about that Protocol 999.Even before the web creature invaded."**

** **

**Melissa gave him a concerned look, "So your opinion on Bob has changed?"**

** **

**"Well not really," Enzo said."He's still my hero and all.I guess I'm just starting to see certain things differently.You know what I mean?"**

** **

**"Actually I do," Melissa said."So what are you going to do?"**

** **

**"I don't know yet," Enzo said."This is a lot to take in, you know?Sometimes I wonder if I should do something different.Sometimes I think I don't want to be a Guardian after all."**

** **

**A shadow fell over them and both little sprites turned in unison to see Matrix's massive form blocking the light.Melissa was on her feet instantly, baring claws and fangs and hissing at him.**

** **

**"Calm down," Matrix said."I'm not going to do anything."**

** **

**"You bet you're not," Melissa said.**

** **

**Enzo stood next to her, "So what do you want?"**

** **

**"To talk to you."**

** **

**"So talk," Melissa said.**

** **

**"Alone," Matrix said.**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**"Get lost, Melissa," Matrix's voice had a hint of annoyance.**

** **

**"Hey, don't talk to her that way!"Enzo stepped in front of his friend.**

** **

**Matrix expelled a breath."Look, I really need to talk to the kid alone, okay Melissa?I'll tell you what --," Matrix pointed to the tier just above and in front of them." – You fly up to that tier while I talk to Enzo.If you see me making so much as a threatening gesture, you have a clear shot at me, okay?"**

** **

**"Well," Melissa said, "Is that okay with you, Enzo?"**

** **

**"Yeah, it's okay Melissa," Enzo said."I'm not afraid of him."**

**Melissa turned and leapt away from the tier and floated smoothly to the one above.Enzo stared at Matrix with what he hoped was a defiant look, "Well?"**

** **

**"Why don't we have a seat?"**

** **

**Matrix settled himself at the edge of the tier, like Enzo had been doing, his legs dangling over the side."So what's processing?"**

** **

**"You came all the way back to Mainframe to ask me that?"**

** **

**"No," Matrix grunted, "I came back to pick up a few things.I'm going in for surgery."**

** **

**Despite himself, Enzo was concerned, "Why?What's wrong?"**

** **

**"Nothing," Matrix leaned over the tier in a perfect imitation of Enzo's action.The wind ruffled his spiky hair.**

** **

**Enzo took that moment to really get a good look at his older self's profile._So that's how I'll look when I grow up_, he thought.Well not exactly that way.He'd change a few things just to be sure he didn't look too much like Matrix.**

** **

**"I'm getting my cybernetic eye replaced," Matrix continued.**

** **

**"Oh," Enzo said, "So you'll be able to shoot things again."**

** **

**"I use my gun to defend myself."For a nano he was silent. "Um – I could teach you how to use Gun --,"**

** **

**"No!"Enzo said vehemently, earning a completely astonished look from Matrix, "I don't want to ever touch a gun again."**

** **

**"What?What do you mean _again_?"**

** **

**"Nothing," Enzo said."You may like shooting people but I think it's wrong."**

** **

**"I don't like --," Matrix modified his voice, "I don't like shooting people."**

** **

**"Bet Ray wouldn't agree with you," Enzo muttered.**

** **

**"What's that's suppose to --," Matrix said."Oh."**

** **

**"Yeah, 'oh', I know about that too," Enzo said, "I know about everything.That stuff Lynx said at the meeting was just a little bit of the stuff you've done."**

** **

**"Enzo --,"**

** **

**"And I know how you feel about virals," Enzo went on, an uncharacteristic surge of anger in the pit of his stomach.**

** **

**"Okay, so you know everything about me," Matrix snapped, "Why can't you understand that I did those things to survive?I wasn't that basic when I was your age."**

** **

**"Are you calling me basic?"**

** **

**Matrix sighed, "No."**

** **

**"Look what did you want?"**

** **

**"I wanted to clear the air with you," Matrix said."I wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't going to delete you."**

** **

**Enzo just stared at him, waiting.Would he say it?When Matrix remained silent Enzo said, "And?"**

** **

**"What do you mean 'and'?"**

** **

**"Don't you have anything else you wanted to say?"**

** **

**"What else is there to say?I'm not going to delete you okay?"**

** **

**Enzo shook his head, "You're not going to say it are you?"**

** **

**"Say what?"**

** **

**Enzo made a noise of disgust and climbed to his feet."Are you basic or something?"**

** **

**"What's with you, anyway?" Matrix said."I told you I wasn't going to delete you.Don't you believe me?"**

** **

**"That's not what I'm talking about," Enzo said."You just don't get it do you?"**

** **

**"No, I don't," Matrix snapped, "Why don't you explain it to me like I'm a ten hour old?"**

** **

**Enzo snorted, "I am so outta here."**

** **

**Enzo decompressed his zip board and was on it and flew away before Matrix could say anymore.He reached the tier from which Melissa had watched.**

** **

**"What did he say?"Melissa asked when he landed.**

** **

**"Nothing important," Enzo said, "Nothing at all."Matrix hadn't said the one thing Enzo wanted to hear.Then again, Enzo wouldn't of believed him if he had said it.Two simple words, _I'm sorry._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

*******

** **

** **

# Of all the basic, low density – 

**_ _**

Matrix threw more articles of clothing in his duffle bag.What did that kid want from him?Why couldn't he understand that Matrix had no intention of deleting him?Well, now at least he could say he had talked to him when Bob asked.It wasn't his fault that the kid wasn't cooperating.He wasn't going to kiss Enzo's ASCII.

** **

**Besides he had more important things to think about right now.He needed to get back to the Super Computer before the storm flared up again.He had waited to long for this.He wouldn't feel complete until the connection to his weapon had been reestablished.**

** **

**Yet no matter how hard he tried, the incident was foremost in his mind.Matrix sat heavily on the bed and ran his hands over his face.What did the kid want from him?Why couldn't he figure it out?They were the same code after all.Matrix allowed himself a bitter smile.They were alike in one aspect.Never willing to give an inch.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**"Sure you don't want me to scrub your back, love?"Ray tried once again to peek over the top of the shower stall.**

** **

**"Sugah, if you do that one more time I'm gonna take those goggles of yours and make you eat them."**

** **

**Ray sighed, and leaned against the wall, glad that they had gotten a chance to use the shower in the infirmary.The storm had kicked up again and Bob had called another halt.**

** **

**"I'm just looking forward to a few milliseconds downtime," Mouse said."Although that cot is just deleting my back."**

** **

**It wasn't the first time that Mouse had made that complaint and it had given Ray an idea.He wasn't certain that Mouse would go for it, but it was worth a shot.He needed to get back to Mainframe and talk to Dot.**

** **

**"Ray, Mouse, you two in there?"**

** **

**AndrAIa entered and Ray straightened away from the wall, "What's up, Dre?"**

** **

**"I'm going back to the Capitol to talk to Zif and help him with the schematics for – well I don't know what I'm going to call it yet.I guess I'll know when it's done," AndrAIa smiled.**

** **

**"Hey, why don't I fly you there?I need to drop in at Mainframe for a little while," Ray said.**

** **

**"What you sayin', Ray?"Mouse turned off the faucets.**

** **

**"I'm going back to Mainframe for a bit, love."**

** **

**"Why?"Mouse peeked over the shower stall.**

** **

**"I've got some things to take care of," Ray said."You get some down time."**

** **

**"Wait a nano," Mouse said, "What kind of 'things'?"**

** **

**"Just things, okay?I'll tell you about them when I get back," Ray said, "You ready Dre?"**

** **

**"Um --," AndrAIa said, "Sorry Mouse.Yeah sure, I'm ready."**

** **

**"Now wait you two!"**

** **

**"See you when I get back love."**

** **

**"Ray Tracer, if you don't get your search engine ASCII back here --!"**

** **

**"She's going to be really pissed when you get back," AndrAIa said."I guess you don't want to tell me what's going on?"**

** **

**"You'll find out soon enough, Dre," Ray said."Do we need to get Bob's permission first?"**

** **

**"No, we're okay.We're the Prime Guardian's close personal friends."**

** **

**"Don't you just love your power?"Ray smiled.**

** **

**"Almost better than sex," AndrAIa replied.**

** **

**Ray was about to come back with his own remark when a voice halted them, "AndrAIa, Ray."**

** **

**Both turned and exchanged greetings with Captain Irina.**

** **

**"How go the ship repairs, Captain?" Ray asked.**

** **

**"Both vessels will be flight ready in two seconds which I am glad of," Irina was soaked, but seemed not to notice.The only indication she gave was when she wrung out her dripping hair."My crew and I have been feeling like a bunch of outdated software not helping with the search and we are eager to lend a hand.I was just going to speak to Bob.Are you on your way to see him?"**

** **

**"Actually we're on our way to the Capitol," AndrAIa said, "I'm going to talk to Zif and Ray's on his way back to Mainframe."**

** **

**"Then would you do me a favor, Mr. Tracer?"**

** **

**"Be glad to," Ray said.**

** **

**Irina drew a disk from her belt, "Would you please deliver this to Dot Matrix?It is a petition that myself and my crew be allowed to join the Mainframe military forces."**

** **

**"Really, that's wonderful!I'm sure Dot will agree," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"I'll be certain she gets it, captain," Ray said.**

** **

**"Thank you," Irina said, "Then I shall see you upon your return."**

** **

**"Mainframe's going to get quite a soldier in her," Ray said.**

** **

**"Absolutely," AndrAIa agreed."Dot will be pleased."**

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Bob zipped over the expanse of the trees and searched the terrain.He signaled to his troops and pointed out a path that they could take.**

** **

**The sky was an angry bedlam of cumulonimbus clouds.Bob knew he couldn't stay in the air for long.The ominous rumble of thunder confirmed that thought.**

** **

**His memory of this area served him well.He could see the forest giving way to neatly cultivated farmland.He knew it would be a miracle if the boy had traveled far enough to reach one of them but Bob hoped it was so.The thought that maybe he was safe and snug in some elderly couple's farmhouse filled him with hope, but then again, anyone finding the toddler would have contacted the authorities by now.**

** **

**When the first flash of lightening charged the air Bob dropped low quickly.Colonel tempus was leading a party of ten men across a small stream.Bob landed on the other side.As they approached Bob heard someone say, "It's doubtful a boy that young made it so far away from the factory grounds."**

** **

**"Prime Guardian," Tempus approached, "Still no sign.All our other search parties have reported in."**

** **

**"Then have them return and the next groups go out."**

** **

**"Prime Guardian --,"**

** **

**"We'll search every sector of this area if we have to," Bob said."We'll search everywhere and anywhere but don't say we're giving up, is that clear Colonel Tempus?"**

** **

**"Yes, Prime Guardian."The Colonel made to turn away.**

** **

**"Colonel?"**

** **

**"Yes sir?"**

** **

**Bob averted his eyes for a brief moment, "Have them start to drag the lake."**

** **

**"Prime Guardian," Tempus' voice was soft with disbelief.**

** **

**"Yes, I know, colonel," Bob's voice was laced with bitterness, "You think I want to give that order?You think I want to even consider --?"**

** **

**"No, of course not sir," Tempus said."Right away."**

** **

**Bob truly wished Dot were with him.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**The two sprites stood in the midst of the Operations Center.AndrAIa wondered if she would have an area like this and a team of her own if she accepted Dot's offer.**

** **

**"AndrAIa, you are truly a genius," Zif smiled at her."These preliminary schematics are amazing."**

** **

"I just have the idea, you'll do the actual work," AndrAIa said."And with Mistress Katiyana's assistance, we'll have what we need in a few seconds."

"Perhaps sooner," Zif said."We already have the technology to locate a portal, now we just need to do a little tweaking."

The lights took the opportunity to black out.

"Looks like we're doing this by emergency light," Zif said.

AndrAIa and Zif began the adjustments on the current scanning equipment.Katiyana joined them later giving her own specifications.AndrAIa was almost surprised at how much she knew and how technically knowledgeable she was.

The Keytool Mistress left them later that night, and Zif and AndrAIa worked into the wee hours.

They were making some final adjustments (they had to call Mouse for advice at one point and like AndrAIa suspected, she was fit to be tied about Ray's leaving) when the lights came back on and Zif immediately turned most of them out.The two were relatively alone, with only a skeleton crew of three other people.

"Well that's it," Zif and AndrAIa stood before the newly refurbished scanning device."Now all we need is a test run.I guess Bob can help us with that."

"We'll ask him at daybreak," AndrAIa said.

"I have to say it," Zif smiled at her, "You are as intelligent as you are beautiful."

AndrAIa blushed, "Thank you," she said quietly.Zif was looking at her in a way that made her uncomfortable and she suddenly remembered what SiRCe had told her.She had never been in this situation before and for once didn't know what to do.She liked Zif, but only as a friend.Well one thing she did know, men never liked to be told by a woman that they wanted to be 'just friends'.

"Zif," AndrAIa said, "I'm very fond of you too.You're one of my closest friends."

"Friend," Zif said quietly, "Yeah, I thought so."

"Zif --,"

"Look, I understand Dre.You have Matrix.What would you want with a guy like me when you have someone like him?"

AndrAIa turned fiercely on him, "Oh and what's that supposed to mean?Are you saying I'm shallow?"

Zif inhaled sharply, "No – no!I mean --," Zif lowered his head, "I'm sorry Dre.You're right that was basic of me.You and Matrix grew to love each other over the hours."

"Yes, that's true," AndrAIa said, "You'll find someone."

"Yeah right," Zif said.

"You're selling yourself short, you know."

Zif began working the machine on the pretense of testing it, "Yeah I guess."

AndrAIa didn't say anything else.She doubted there was anything she could say to make the situation any better.Zif would have to realize that there was someone out there for him who would love him for who he was.His situation made her even more thankful for Matrix.

***

Early that same morning, the storm abated long enough for the cyber sun to peek out from behind the clouds.Everything had the crisp 'after storm' scent.When Bob was young he had loved the time after the storm, now it meant little to him.

Dragging the river had thankfully yielded no results.Bob and his troops trudged wearily back to the factory.The Prime Guardian had to fight to lift his leaden arms and legs.

"You're doing it again, Prime Guardian," Colonel Tempus moved to walk beside him.

"What's that?"

"You know very well what," Tempus grumbled, "Working yourself to exhaustion.Why not return to the Capitol and get some rest?There's nothing more that can be done for now."

"There's always more," it was then that Bob spied AndrAIa standing by the gate speaking to the guard.Looking at her, Bob realized for the first time what an intelligent and capable young woman she had grown to be and he had missed it all.And he had no one to blame but himself."Get some rest yourself, colonel."

"As you wish sir," Tempus said."I must return to the Capitol for a time anyway."

Bob watched him as he walked away.He was a good soldier and a great man.At least he made a good council member.

"What's processing Dre?"Bob asked when he approached her.

"Zif and I finished the PSI," AndrAIa said proudly.

"PSI?"

"Portal Signature Identifier," AndrAIa said."Zif's inside installing a relay now.We need your permission to install additional relays.This way, if a portal opens with a sector radius of a relay, we'll have the information and its signature frequency.Then if a portal with the same frequency opens, well be able to identify it and trace it back to its source.It works with any normal scanning equipment."

"Dre you're a genius," Bob said, "You'd better take that job with Dot before I snap you up for the Collective."

"Sorry Bob, I've already decided.I want to go back to Mainframe and tell Dot in person.Besides, I want to see what's taking Matrix so long."

"The communications were still out last night," Bob said, "Let's go in and try now."

"Been meaning to ask you," Bob said as they walked back into the factory, "Why did Ray go back to Mainframe?"

"He wouldn't say," AndrAIa said, "Mouse still pissed off?"

"Oh yeah," Bob said.

And speaking of Mouse, the mercenary was in the control center when Bob and AndrAIa entered, helping Zif install the relay hardware.She glanced up at them.

"Been waitin' for you to come back Dre," Mouse was clearly pissed, "Did Ray come back with you?"

"Um – no Mouse," AndrAIa said, "I'm sure whatever it was it was important and he'll tell you later."

Mouse snorted and went back to her work.

"Dom, could you try Mainframe again?"Bob asked.

Dom who had been leaning over the console began making the necessary adjustments, said, "I'll do my best.There's still a lot of interference despite the clearing weather."

They managed to barely get through to Phong.They were having trouble with the portal generator but Phong stated Matrix would be arriving shortly.AndrAIa suggested and Zif agreed that they could use that portal to collect a signature to make certain that function of the device was operational.Bob then gave permission for Zif and his team to start placing the additional relays.AndrAIa went back to the Capitol to meet Matrix.

Bob spoke to Dot as long as the communications would allow.She was coming back to the Super Computer at the end of the second, as Bob suspected she would want to be near Matrix during his operation.

***

The storm returned in full force as Dot stepped out of the portal.Lightening flashed followed by a horrific crash of thunder.Dot gave a squeak of alarm.

"Need someone to cuddle up with?"Bob entered the portal room.

"You're late, mister," Dot slid her arms around his shoulders and they kissed.

"Sorry, a Prime Guardian's work is never done."Bob slid his arm around her waist as they walked.

"Neither is a Command.com's, but Phong has everything in order.He wants an update as soon as possible."

"I don't know," Bob sighed as the lights flickered."Zif says the big one is very close now, about two seconds away.This has been child's play so far."

Another flash, another crash, "If this is child's play, I don't want to be here when baby finally throws a tantrum."

"How is that big brother of mine?"Her voice softened.

"Nervous," Bob said."He's at the hospital getting a preliminary exam done.Hope you don't mind driving over in the middle of a storm.Portalling might not be a good idea right now."

"It's for Matrix, I don't mind."

***

Matrix couldn't believe it.This was the doctor who was going to replace his eye?

Dr. Thea Align looked liked someone's maternal grandmother.

At least the silver-skinned, silver haired woman hadn't made him put on one of those flimsy gowns.

"I see you're in excellent shape," Dr. Align said, "I'll just need the schematics for your weapon and your friend Zif provided me with the information for your eye."

"I brought Gun's schematics with me," before the man who had given him Gun had been deleted he had given the information to Matrix."Are you sure you can do this?"

"Excuse me?My credentials are easily accessible --,"

"It's not that it's just that --,"

"You were expecting a man?"

"Well – um -- ,"

"Surely you're not gender biased in this second and clock speed?"

"No!Of course not," how could he tell her that he didn't trust her?

"You'll have to trust me," Dr. Align said."But if you don't feel comfortable doing this I can get a male surgeon in.It will take time and he won't be as good as I am."

"You're very modest," Matrix muttered and regretted it the moment he did.

"Modesty has nothing to do with it.I am the foremost expert in my field," Dr. Align said."Feel free to check my credentials.Now would you like this done or not?"

Matrix sighed, there was no getting around it if he wanted to be back to peak efficiency again."Let's do this."

***

Dot watched with no measure of worry as they wheeled Matrix into the operating room.She rubbed her hands nervously and Bob slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Bob said.

"I wish I could be in there with him," Dot said."I hate it that's he's going through this alone."

"He's not alone," AndrAIa walked up and handed Dot a cup of java.The game sprite motioned to the waiting room where Ray, Mouse sat.Rose would be stopping up soon for a progress report on Matrix and also to give hers to Bob.

"I know," Dot took her hands."I know you're concerned about him to."

"Don't worry," AndrAIa smiled.

"I guess all we can do now is wait."Dot took a sip of the java

***

The portal came open and two figures stepped out.

** **

**"Cursors!"Chaos muttered, "I hate the rain!"**

** **

**SiRCe didn't reply.**

** **

**"Well it will provide excellent cover for what we must do," Chaos said."Our operative has informed us that they'll begin the search again once the storm abates.So you should have ample opportunity to act, understand?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"Yes, what?"**

** **

**SiRCe hesitated, the denial on her face, "Yes, master."**

** **

**"Good, very good."Chaos smiled."Don't disappoint us, SiRCe."**

** **

**"I won't – master."**


	12. Darkness and Light

CHAPTER 12 

** **

**DARKNESS AND LIGHT**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# The present

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**"Damn it," Dot swore in frustration, earning concerned looks from both Mouse and AndrAIa.The three women sat around the console of the penthouse office, each into their work in their attempts to find as much information as possible on Dot's purported enemies.It was Dot who now searched various information outlets for news on Ran DeCrypt.**

** **

**"Dot, what's wrong?"AndrAIa asked.**

** **

**"I can't find anything on this guy!"Dot said, "and I know it's there.There has to be something on the son of a null."**

** **

**"What ya have, sugah?"Mouse asked.**

** **

**"Zero," Dot said."He covers his tracks well."**

** **

**"Not well enough for me," Mouse said."Pass the torch this way."**

** **

**Dot began programming, "I wish Bob and Matrix would call.User, I'm going out of my mind with worry."**

** **

**"If anyone can find Little Enzo they can," Mouse said."I'm almost into Ran DeCrypt's database.If he could do that to you, we can do it to him."**

** **

**"We can get information on businesses that he's acquired and --," AndrAIa abruptly halted.Dot and Mouse both stared at her, when she remained silent.Her eyes went wide and she seemed to be staring at something over Mouse's shoulder.**

** **

**Dot turned in her seat first.**

** **

**He stood there like a grim sentinel, his hard stare for only one of the three woman.After a nano he back-kicked the metallic blue board, his "Surf-Baud" into an upright position.**

** **

**Ray Tracer.**

** **

**The hours and several upgrades had changed him rather minutely.He wore his hair a little longer now, with a thin ponytail in the back and a tinted visor had replaced his goggles.**

** **

**He didn't speak but his eyes remained on Mouse.**

** **

**"Ray!"Dot broke the silence and for the first time the web surfer smiled.**

** **

**"Dot, AndrAIa," Ray crossed the room and hugged Dot."I just heard love.How are you holding up?"**

** **

**"As well as I can," Dot said.**

** **

**"Don't get up, Dre," Ray smiled at her, "My User, look at you!How much longer?"**

** **

**"Any second now, so my doctor told me," AndrAIa said as Ray hugged her around the shoulders.**

** **

**Then his gaze fell on Mouse.**

** **

**"Mouse," Ray said.**

** **

**Mouse didn't even look up from the console, "So what are you doing here?"**

** **

**"What do you think," Ray snapped."I'm here to help find Enzo.He's still my Little Mate you know."**

** **

**"So what do you know about Raven?"**

** **

**"I've heard of the ruddy bloke," Ray said."But I heard he got deleted on System 998.That was his last known whereabouts.I thought I'd start there.And just why aren't _you _out there?"**

** **

**"We're all tryin' to get the dirt of Ran DeCrypt," Mouse said.**

** **

**"Who in the net is that?"**

** **

**"Well if you were around when this whole thing went down --,"**

** **

**"Stop it you two!"Dot had had enough, "We have more important things to think about right now.Settle your differences later!Enzo's life is at stake here."**

** **

**"You're right Dot, I apologize," Ray said."Better fill me in."**

** **

**All through her explanation, Ray kept his eyes on Mouse, who pointedly ignored him.Those two really needed to talk, Dot thought.No one quite knew what they had fought about but it had been serious enough to cause Ray to leave Mainframe for four whole minutes.**

** **

**"Like I said love, I'm leaving here and going straight for System 998.I'll try and get in contact with Bob and Matrix and get them to meet me there.I may need some backup," Ray stood."The best thing you all can do right now is keep on what you're doing."**

** **

**He glanced out the window.A game cube had fallen about a half millisecond ago, "Melissa in the game?I'd like to see how she's faring before I leave but --,"**

** **

**"She's the same as me, although she wanted to hunt down this Raven herself," Dot said."And Hex well --,"**

** **

**"That Raven is either totally random or basic," Ray said."All right love, I'll get on out there now."Ray gave Dot a quick peck on the cheek.**

** **

**"Dot?"AndrAIa suddenly spoke up."I'm not feeling too well.Could you help me to the bathroom please?"**

** **

**It didn't take a rocket scientist to see what AndrAIa was trying to do.**

** **

**"Nice try Dre," Ray smiled.He also kissed her on the cheek.**

** **

**"It wasn't a ruse, Ray, in case you haven't noticed, I am pregnant."AndrAIa snapped.**

** **

**"And you look lovely," Ray smiled.**

** **

**Dot came around and helped AndrAIa from her seat, "Come on.Those two really do need a moment."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**It was good to be home.**

** **

**Ray Tracer had smiled at the sight of Mainframe.Four long minutes surfing the net and the web and he had actually found himself becoming homesick, but not for his own home system, but for his new home, Mainframe.**

** **

**But Mouse was in Mainframe.**

** **

**Before returning, Ray had visited his old birth system and had dropped in on his parents.Although aging, they were still active members of society and were both duly proud of their second eldest son.Since she had met them they had asked why Mouse wasn't with him and since Ray had never kept anything from his parents he told them.**

** **

**His mother had spoken first._"Go back to her.Don't let her get away."_**

** **

**He wasn't sure his pride could take another rejection from her.**

** **

**_"If you truly love her," _his mother had said,_ "you'll fight for her.You didn't help things by leaving."_**

**_ _**

Then he had heard about Enzo being kidnapped.The news had reached his home system in a short time.Well no wonder, considering whom Enzo was and Ray knew he had no choice but to go back.He had been telling the truth when he told Dot that Enzo was still his "Little Mate".

** **

**So now he had returned and for the first time in four minutes he was alone with Mouse.**

** **

**"I guess they expect us to settle things," Ray said.**

** **

**"Ain't no chance of that happening," Mouse grunted.**

** **

**"No, I suppose not," Ray let his mother's words repeat themselves in his mind."Then I'd better get going."**

** **

**"Yeah you better," Mouse said.**

** **

**Ray hopped on Baud and started towards the balcony.He paused and turned back, "I missed you, you know."**

** **

**She looked at him for the first time, "Yeah I missed you to."**

** **

**He smiled slightly, blew her a kiss and glided smoothly outside.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Mouse sighed, "I'm sorry Ray.I know how much you're hurting.But I can't do it. I can't marry you.Maybe I'll tell you why someday, but not now.Guess there are something's even I don't have the circuits to do."**

** **

** **

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**_Seven hours into the past._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Matrix came awake with a frightened cry.

** **

**Outside his window lightening lit up the sky and the awful crash of thunder assaulted his ears.The eerie light illuminated just for a nano, the muscular figure standing at the window.**

** **

**"Who's there?"Matrix demanded.**

** **

**"It's all right, Matrix," Bob moved quickly over to him."I'm here, it's okay."**

** **

**"B-bob?"He hated the plaintive whisper that was his voice.**

** **

**"Yes.Did you have a nightmare?"**

** **

**"Yes," Matrix lifted his hand to his eye and felt the bandages."Is it over?Am I all right?"**

** **

**"Yes, you're fine.We didn't expect you to wake up so soon though.Dr. Align said you would sleep through the night."**

** **

**"AndrAIa?Dot?"**

** **

**"They went downstairs to get us some food," Bob said."They'll be back in a few nanos."**

** **

**"You've all been here all this time?"**

** **

**"Of course."**

** **

**"Thanks Bob."**

** **

**Even in the darkness, Matrix knew he was smiling at him, "Get some downtime."**

** **

**Bob started to turn away but Matrix grasped his arm, "No wait – please.I – I don't want to go back to sleep.Can we talk for a little while?"Again his voice was soft but he couldn't help it.**

** **

**"Sure Matrix," Bob pulled up a chair, turned it around and straddled it, while resting his arms on the chair back.**

** **

**"I wanted to say I was sorry about the fight," Matrix said.**

** **

**"It's okay.I'm sorry too.I wanted to do the same thing when I went to question them."**

** **

**Matrix chuckled, "I was – I thought you'd never forgive me."**

** **

**"Of course I did.We're friends aren't we?"**

** **

**"Yes," Matrix smiled, then flinched when another sharp report of thunder split the air.**

** **

**"Are you all right?"**

** **

**Matrix was mortified that Bob had seen his reaction, "It – it's nothing.I'm fine."**

** **

**"It must be something," Bob's voice was soft."The storm, does it upset you?"**

** **

**Matrix hesitated to reply, "I was always afraid of the really bad ones when I was young.There was a bad storm the night after my parents – well – and then when Dre and I first game hopped, we landed on this primitive system that constantly experienced bad storms.I was hurt and had lost a lot of blood.AndrAIa had to drag me into this cave where we stayed until the storm was over.I remember flinching every time and being cold and in pain --,"**

** **

**His voice trailed off.A tremor raced over his body.Bob got up and walked across the room and opened a door, which Matrix realized was a closet, when Bob brought out a blanket.Without a word, Bob draped it over him.**

** **

**"Thanks Bob."Matrix said. **

** **

**"Go back to sleep," Bob said."I'm not going anywhere."**

** **

**Matrix pulled the blanket up over himself and turned towards Bob, giving him a sleepy smile.His hero's face was the last thing he saw before slumber took him and that time he didn't dream.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**"Bob?"**

** **

**Bob woke up and smiled at AndrAIa as she handed him a cup filled with java.**

** **

**"Where's Dot?"**

** **

**"Ladies room," she put her fingers to her lips and motioned behind her.Matrix was still sleeping.**

** **

**"Storm over?"Bob sipped the java.**

** **

**"For now."**

** **

**Again Bob was struck by how pretty she was.His admiration immediately became sorrow.**

** **

**"Why are you looking at me like that?"AndrAIa asked.**

** **

**"I was just thinking about what an intelligent young woman you've become," Bob said.**

** **

**She blushed, "Thank you."**

** **

**"And I missed it all, you're growing up that is," Bob's voice held a note of regret."I missed it because I trusted a lying virus.Worse yet, you missed growing up and experiencing the joys of childhood with Enzo, all because of me."**

** **

**"I was not all because of you," AndrAIa sat on the floor, "I know Dot's been through this with you.You know Bob, in the time I've been a part of this world, I've learned that nothing happens without a reason.Yes we've been through a lot, but look at where we are now."**

** **

**Bob laughed lightly, "Why are all the woman so level-headed?"**

** **

**"We have to keep you men in line somehow," AndrAIa returned the smile.**

** **

**"You know Dre, I never thanked you for rescuing me and for taking care of Enzo so well," Bob said.**

** **

**"You don't have to for the first and for the second well – I love him."**

** **

**"That's obvious," Bob looked up as Dot entered followed by Dr. Align, who was wheeling a cart with various medical instruments.Matrix chose that moment to awaken.**

** **

**"Good morning," Bob offered his cup of java to Dot and she took a sip.**

** **

**"Mr. Matrix," Dr. Align said."How are feeling?"**

** **

**"All right," Matrix said.**

** **

**A technician came in, carrying a large metal box.**

** **

**"Now I'm going to remove the bandage," Dr. Align said, "And I want you to cover your eye with your hand after I do it, all right?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**While Dr. Align snipped away at the cloth with a pair of tiny scissors, the technician unlocked and opened the box.Gun was nestled inside.**

** **

**"I made some modifications," Dr. Align was saying.**

** **

**"What modifications?"Matrix said a little too loudly.**

** **

**"You now have a homing beacon so in case Gun is lost, you merely have to give the command – 'Gun, homing beacon', and it will signal you.Also, you have return targeting.Use the command, 'Gun, targeting -- return', and if you ever miss a target, the shot will return to the object targeted."**

** **

**"I never miss," Matrix muttered, "But thanks, doc."**

** **

**"You're welcome.Now hold you hand over your eye."**

** **

**An organizer similar to Dot's was also on the table.Dr. Align opened it and began programming, "Now you'll feel a little strange for a time while you adjust to your new eye and it does so to you, but don't be alarmed."**

** **

**AndrAIa moved beside Matrix and laid a hand on his shoulder.**

** **

**"Hey!"Matrix suddenly exclaimed.**

** **

**"That's the strangeness.All right, Matrix, open your eye and lower your hand slowly."**

** **

**Matrix did so.**

** **

**Intrigued, Bob moved forward and got his first good look at Matrix's eye.It was similar to his old eye with his trademark 'M' bull's-eye, but this time his eye was metallic silver.Matrix grinned."It feels okay."**

** **

**Dr. Align nodded.The technician lifted Gun from the box.Just at the moment, Ray and Mouse walked in.Bob nodded at them both.**

** **

**"Thought we were going to miss this, sugah," Mouse commented quietly.**

** **

**"All right, it's ready.Go ahead, Matrix."**

** **

**Matrix took a deep breath, held out his hand and said forcefully, "Gun!"**

** **

**The weapon flew into his hand.The action was followed by hearty applause.Matrix smiled fully.**

** **

**"Thanks Doc, I really appreciate this.I owe you big time."**

** **

**"Your trust is reward enough for me," Dr. Align said."I'll expect to see you periodically for checkups and upgrades."**

** **

**"Whatever you say, Doc."**

** **

**"Now I suggest you go somewhere and test your formidable weapon out."**

** **

**"Matrix," Bob smiled, "I have just the place."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**_ _**

The practice range at the Academy was quieter than usual.Still there were a few Guardians present working on their skills.It reminded Bob of Mina.He had dropped in on her and found her fairing much better and would be getting out within a few seconds.Bob led them to a large domed room.Outside the room was a computer console where various practice exercises could be activated within the room, usually for Guardian training, endurance and marksmanship.It was one of the tests for marksmanship that Bob programmed in now.

"You know you're all welcome to use this room at any time," Bob commented as he worked.

For the next few micro's they were treated to watching Matrix shoot, dodge, run and jump through the various practice sessions.

"Overall score, ninety-six percent first try.Very good Matrix."Bob spoke to him through the comm.

"Thanks but I'd like to try for one hundred." 

"You got it," and Bob increased the skill level.

A few micros' later Rule approached, "Prime Guardian?"

"Yes Rule."

"I have an urgent message for Ms. Matrix."

Dot, who had been watching Matrix with pride turned to the young cadet, "What is it?"

"Phong requests that you return to Mainframe immediately.There apparently is a problem with your little brother."

"What?Enzo?"

Bob gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Hey, I'm sure he's fine.Why don't you head on over to the portal room?Rule, what's the weather like?"

"Actually, we're down to a drizzle, sir.A portal may be possible."

"Have them prepare the portal generator," Bob said, then to Dot he said, "I'll give Katiyana a call and have her watch things and then we'll all go.There's little more we can do now with the hurricane almost upon us anyway."

"All right Bob," Dot said."What in the net could be wrong now?"

***

** **

**Enzo and Melissa spent most of their free time together now.Sometimes they would jet bowl or circuit race but they spent most of their time at Floating Point, talking.Enzo found Melissa was easy to talk to even if she didn't understand a lot of things.Of course that was where Enzo came in.He liked being her teacher and she was a fast and eager learner.**

** **

**They sat on the edge of an upper tier and looked down on the people below them, scurrying about like ants.**

** **

**"Melissa, are you sure you don't mind sitting here like this?"Enzo still sometimes had to fight to muster up enough energy to do things.**

** **

**"No Enzo.As long as I'm spending the time with you."**

** **

**He smiled at that.She was his best friend.No one else seemed to understand him as well.**

** **

**"I am curious as to what they are doing though," she pointed below them to where a group of kids were playing baseball.**

** **

**"It's called baseball," and Enzo gave her a brief explanation of the game.**

** **

**"I see," Melissa said."I'd like to get a closer look."**

** **

**"Well, okay," Enzo said.He wasn't sure if that was a good idea.They tended to stay away from other kids because all of them reacted the same way to Melissa.Enzo had already been in several near fights that miraculously, Dot hadn't heard about.Well she _had_ been busy.**

** **

**They used their zip boards so not to draw any undue attention and from within a stand of data trees they watched the game.**

** **

**"They seem to be having fun," Melissa commented after awhile.**

** **

**"Yeah," Enzo said.Baseball was one his all-time favorites.**

** **

**Melissa looked at him, "Did you want to go over and play?I can stay here."**

** **

**"Well --," he did want to play but quite honestly he knew the kids wouldn't accept him.A lot of them knew he hung out with Melissa and the rest still feared Guardians so his relationship with Bob always came into play."That's okay.I like just watching."**

** **

**Melissa turned around abruptly, "Enzo."**

** **

**Three sprite boys were just making their way through the trees towards them.The trio didn't see the sprite and virus at first and Enzo was hoping they could just slip away.No such luck, one of the boys saw them, "Hey, look at that!"**

** **

**Enzo stepped in front of Melissa as they approached.**

** **

**The first boy a yellow-skinned sprite and the one that had spotted them said, "Hey, you're that Matrix kid aren't you?"**

** **

**Since the boy was no older than Enzo, the question annoyed the green-skinned sprite, "Who you callin' a kid, _kid_?"**

** **

**"No way!Link, look at that," the second said as he motioned to Melissa, "It's that she-virus."**

** **

**"That she-virus has a name," Enzo said coldly.**

** **

**"Yeah, so what?"The first boy said."What are you some kind virus-lover?"**

** **

**Enzo felt his face warm, "Yeah, so what if I am?It's none of your business."**

** **

**Enzo know it was the wrong thing to say.The expression on their faces turned mean.**

** **

**"You trying to start something?"The first asked.**

** **

**"Only if you are."**

** **

**"Do you know what we do to virus lovers in this system?"**

** **

**"This is my system, null-brains.My sister runs this place, so you don't do anything here."**

** **

**"Oh yeah, big wup.Bet you think you're hot chips don't you?"**

** **

**Melissa spoke for the first time, "Why don't you go away and leave us alone?"**

** **

**"She talks," the boy named Link said.**

** **

**"What you gonna do, virus?"The first boy said, "You can't hurt us.You'll get into trouble."**

** **

**"Don't lay your chips on that," Melissa said.**

** **

**"Look we don't want any trouble, okay?"Enzo said.**

** **

**"Wuss," Link snickered.**

** **

**"Who are you calling, wuss?"Enzo stepped forward.**

** **

**"You, wussy-boy, what are you going to do about it?"**

** **

**Enzo caught him in his flying tackle before the boy could say anything further.The next thing the little sprite knew he was taking on all three of them.He remembered little about the fight, except Melissa screaming for them all to stop and his yelling at her not to use her power, knowing what trouble that would cause.**

** **

**The one called Link, gave him a black eye and Enzo returned the favor by bloodying his nose and sending the boy running home crying to his mother.Enzo had the first boy on the ground and was pounding him good when there was a flash of light and Hexadecimal appeared.One of her jester grins had the first boy wetting himself and the second running.**

** **

**Hex had then gathered them both up and teleported them to the Principal Office, right before a startled Phong.The venerable sprite escorted Enzo to the infirmary.He had a few scratches and bruises and the shiner, but was okay and felt good because he knew he had protected Melissa.**

** **

**He felt good that is, until Phong told him he had called Dot.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**The portal flickered several times, sparked, then collapsed.**

** **

**"Oh dear," Phong said.**

** **

**"I guess the storm started again," Dot turned to Bob."Guess we're all stuck here for now."**

** **

**"I don't know whether to be glad or furious.I can't afford to stay away from the Super Computer for very long," Bob said, then sighed, "But it is good to be home."**

** **

**"And since you haven't slept in ages, I suggest you do it."**

** **

**"Not until we've talked to Enzo," Bob said.**

** **

**Dot raised an eyebrow._We?_She supposed she would have to get used to that.It was just that she was so used to taking care of Enzo, that the thought of someone else having a say in his discipline was a little too unsettling for Dot.Still if Bob was going to play a larger part in both their lives she would have to accept the fact that he'd be an integral voice in Enzo's upbringing.**

** **

**"All right Bob," Dot said, "Matrix, you come along to.There's something I need for you to do for me afterwards."**

** **

**"Sure Dot."**

** **

**"AndrAIa, if you would assist me with possibly getting the portal generator in working order?" Phong said.**

** **

**"All right."**

** **

**"We can go over the information Rose gave us, sugah," Mouse said to Ray."Unless you've got other 'things' to do."**

** **

**"Oh of all the ruddy --," Ray began, "Dot, is everything ready?"**

** **

**"Ready and waiting Ray," Dot said.**

** **

**"Now what's going on with you two?"Mouse demanded.**

** **

**"Since we're here," Ray said taking Mouse's arm, "You might as well know, come on."He pulled Mouse from the room.**

** **

**"She's going to be surprised," Dot said as they began walking.**

** **

**"What's it all about, Dot?"**

** **

**"Yeah, sis, don't leave us in a lurch."**

** **

**"Well, since everyone will find out anyway – Ray rented a condo from me, in your building as a matter of fact, Bob."**

** **

**"Wait a nano," Bob said, "You own my building?"**

** **

**"Oh don't be so surprised."**

** **

**"Yeah, geez, Bob."**

** **

**"But that means I've been paying you rent!"**

** **

**"You have a problem with that?"**

** **

**"Next time we go out dinner is on you," Bob muttered.**

** **

**"So why did he rent the condo?"Matrix asked.**

** **

**"Well, since he's in Mainframe so much and I guess he plans on extending his stay, he wants a place to park Baud," Dot smiled mysteriously, "And he wants to ask Mouse to – um – share space with him."**

** **

**"No way, really?"Matrix sounded a little more like Enzo, "Ray and Mouse keeping house."**

** **

**"Oh," Dot groaned, "That was awful little brother."**

** **

**Bob had a strange look on his face.Dot wondered what it meant.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Enzo was sitting on the couch watching TV with Ronnie; Baby Dot was in Ronnie's lap when Dot entered.**

** **

**"Enzo?"**

** **

**Her younger version brother was holding an ice pack up to his eye but he lowered it, and he blushed, when Dot had spoke.**

** **

**"Enzo, what in the net!"Dot crossed the room and knelt before him."Thanks for watching him Ronnie."**

** **

**"Anytime," Ronnie lifted Baby Dot up and left the room.**

** **

**Dot took Ronnie's place beside him on the couch.Bob sat on the java table.Matrix leaned against the wall.**

** **

**"Well young man, what have you got to say for yourself?"**

** **

**"They started it," Enzo said.**

** **

**"Who started what?"Dot said.**

** **

**"Three guys came up and started picking on us," Enzo said, "So what was I supposed to do?I gotta protect Melissa."**

** **

**"You could have just walked away," Dot said."I don't ever want to hear of you fighting again, is that clear?Look at you!A black eye!I've never had to worry about things like this before --,"**

** **

**"But Dot, geez, what was I suppose to do?Let them pound on me?And what about Melissa?She can't use her powers and I'm not going let anybody pick on her."**

** **

**"Enzo --,"**

** **

**"Dot, may I speak with you in the kitchen?"Bob interrupted.**

** **

**Dot gave him a scathing look, which quickly faded when she saw the earnest expression on his face, "All right.You stay put young man."**

** **

**"Yes, Dot."**

** **

**Dot followed Bob into the kitchen.The first thing he said was, "I'm sorry."**

** **

**"What for?"**

** **

**"Oh – well – you seemed kind of angry --,"**

** **

**"I was for a nano, but I've realized that you're going to have a bigger part in raising him now.I just have to get used to it.Be patient with me?"She smiled at him.**

** **

**"Of course, I understand," Bob said, "I just wanted to say a few things to you."**

** **

**"All right"**

** **

**"He's a little boy," Bob said."Little boys get black eyes and scraped knees and they get into fights."**

** **

**Dot glanced around him to the living room with some apprehension, "I know.It's just that – I've never had to worry about that before.His getting into fights I mean."**

** **

**"Because there were no sprites his age to get into fights with?"**

** **

**"Yes," Dot sighed, "It is going to be different now, especially since he's friends with Melissa, and all these strangers are in Mainframe and they're not used to how we do things here.There not into our usual 'stick together' attitude."**

** **

**"You have to be patient with us guys," Bob smiled, "We learn eventually, when you women keep on us."**

** **

**Dot returned his smile, loving him all the more, "Well," she nodded past him, "at least some good came of it."**

** **

**Bob turned and was surprised to see Matrix, standing by the couch, talking to Enzo.The brawny sprite was showing his young counterpart a basic fighting move – an elbow jab – and Enzo was nodding.Bob and Dot waited a few nanos before reentering the living room.**

** **

**"And remember, Kid," Matrix was saying as the couple approached, "Next time, duck."**

** **

**"Sure Matrix," Enzo said, rather grudgingly, "Thanks."**

** **

**"Enzo," Dot said, "I understand you were trying to protect Melissa, but I want to promise me if you can walk away from now on you will, all right?"**

** **

**"All right Dot, I promise."**

** **

**"And by the way, you're grounded for two cycles."**

** **

**"Aw Dot --!"**

** **

**"To your room until dinner's ready," Dot said.**

** **

**"But Dot --,"**

** **

**"You heard Dot," Bob said, "Get moving Little Man."**

** **

**Enzo expelled a frustrated breath, but obeyed.Dot sighed as she watched him go.**

** **

**"I'm glad it wasn't too serious," Bob said.**

** **

**"Yes," the she turned to her bigger brother format, "Matrix, there's something I want you to check on for me.I'm sure you remember Captain Syn?"**

** **

**"Unfortunately, yes."**

** **

**"Well I've had Hack and Slash tailing him but their reports have been somewhat vague," Dot said, "I need a professional who can track Syn and let me know what he's up to.As far as I can tell, he's been hanging around with this group of leftovers from the war."**

** **

**"Why haven't the CPU's been rounding them up?"**

** **

**"They don't have the manpower or the training," Dot said, "Most of our seasoned CPU's were deleted during the war."Dot tilted her head and tapped her chin with one slim finger, "Maybe you can do something about that to, for now, I'd like a full report on Syn."**

** **

**"You got it sis," Matrix said.**

** **

**"And you," Dot turned to Bob, "You get some downtime."**

** **

**"Aw Dot --," **

** **

**"Don't you whine to me, mister," Dot said."As soon as the connection to the Super Computer is open we'll let you know.I have to get down to the docks and check on the Saucy Mare's progress, I've got about one hundred e-mails to read, and I have to reconfigure the security grid for--,"**

** **

**"Okay, okay, I'm going," Bob walked towards the door where Matrix was waiting for him.**

** **

**"She still does that!How does she do that?"**

** **

**"If you mean get everyone to do what she says, I still haven't figured that out."Matrix replied.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Bob woke up later that evening.Since he hadn't received any calls, he assumed the portal generator still wasn't in working order.Of course, he could always try creating his own, but he'd need a tear for that and there was still no guarantee he could make one to the Super Computer without the storm disrupting it.With his luck he'd end up being dumped in the web again.**

** **

**So slipped his boots on and headed for the Principal Office.He found Dot in her office there, working away at her organizer.She didn't notice him until he knocked on the doorframe.**

** **

**She looked up and smiled, "Oh hi, handsome," she said.**

** **

**It was the first time she had said he was handsome and Bob found that he liked it, "I'm assuming that the portal generator isn't in working order?"**

** **

**"The last I checked, AndrAIa was swearing at it and Phong was just standing there drinking cocoa and shaking his head."**

** **

**"Where's everyone else?"**

** **

**"Matrix is still on Level 31 with Hack and Slash," Dot shook her head, "He hasn't deleted them yet.He just reported a few nanos ago and all's quiet.Syn has been drinking alone at Al's and no one's approached him."**

** **

**"Good," Bob said.**

** **

**"As for Ray and Mouse – well, since I've not heard from or seen either of them, Mouse must have liked the apartment," Dot blushed slightly.**

**An idea had been doing the rounds in Bob's processor and he figured now was as good a time as any to bring it to light, "It's good that they're sharing space.It'll give them a better chance to get to know each other."**

** **

**"Umm hmm," Dot said, already deep into her organizer again.**

** **

**Bob rubbed his hands together in a nervous gesture._Well here goes everything_, "So," he said, "Um – what about us?"**

** **

**Dot's fingers froze in mid-type.She turned her head slowly and regarded him carefully, "What?"**

** **

**"Um --," Bob couldn't believe how nervous he was.They had been intimate and yet Bob found himself reacting like he was asking her out for the first time.He moved closer to stand beside her chair."It's just that – I like it when I'm with you and --," _User, did he sound as lame as he thought he did?_**

** **

**"Bob," Dot said, carefully,"Are you saying we should live together?"**

** **

**"Um – yeah."**

** **

**For a moment she didn't speak and that made him all the more nervous, "Look Dot," he needed to break the silence, "I know I could say something like****, '****the very thought of spending all my waking moments with you fills me with ecstasy', although it does – I mean I know we kind of have this unspoken agreement but – I mean, wouldn't this be a great chance to get to know each other better?"He was babbling and he knew it, but he figured if he kept talking she wouldn't have a chance to say no.**

** **

**She was smiling slightly at him now.Oh no, was she laughing at him?******

** **

**"Bob," she said at last."How can I resist those big brown eyes and that quirky smile?"**

** **

**"Quirky?"Bob said, "Is that good or bad?"**

** **

**She laughed lightly,"All right, Bob but you have to promise me one thing."**

** **

**"Wait a nano, is this a yes?"**

** **

**"Of course," Dot said, "But I'd like for you to talk to Little Enzo first to make sure it's okay with him.Come by for dinner in a few milliseconds."**

** **

**A grin spread across Bob's face and his core-com literally danced, "I thought we could give Matrix and AndrAIa my old place – that is, unless you want to move into my place --?"**

** **

**"Um -- no," Dot smiled, "Giving your place to them is a good idea.They'll have a place of their own instead of being in the P.O.'s guest quarters."**

** **

**"Then I'll see you in a few milliseconds?"**

** **

**"Okay."**

** **

**Bob turned, walked a few steps out of the room, he pumped his arm in triumph and said at the same time, "Yes!"**

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Earlier that second, Mouse flew with Ray on Surf Baud.The search engine was uncharacteristically silent.**

** **

**Mouse hadn't meant to pry but she couldn't stand it that he had gone off like that without telling her what the 'things' were about.Oh well, guess she was going to find out.**

** **

**She was surprised to find they were heading for the Eight Ball Arms in Kits.**

** **

**"What you up to, sugah?"**

** **

**"You'll see, love."**

** **

**They flew around to the entrance of one of the apartments.To her surprise, Ray took a key card from his belt and opened the door.The place was similar to Bob's, with a large interior garage adjacent to the living area.The only difference between this place and Bob's was that it was completely empty.**

** **

**Curious, Mouse hopped off Baud and Ray leaned the board against the nearest wall.**

** **

**"Come on love," Ray walked ahead and Mouse followed.**

** **

**Without furniture or decorations, the place was roomy and starkly lit.Mouse imagined curtains on the windows, pictures on the walls; the floor was hardwood, which was the way Mouse liked it, so it would stay as it was.It could use a bit of polishing though.Mouse smiled inwardly.She seldom if ever thought of things like that._Never took the time_, she thought.So why had she thought that way now?**

** **

**"Um – I guess you're wondering why I brought you here," Ray said.**

** **

**"The thought had crossed my mind, sugah."**

** **

**"Well – um – I was," Ray sighed, "You're back's been hurting you on that cot."**

** **

**Mouse turned and regarded him mildly.She had never seen him this nervous, which meant whatever was on his mind was serious."And?"**

** **

**"Will I thought, maybe if I – if we got a place like this," Ray said, "That is if we shared a place – well we could have somewhere to hang our hats when we needed to."**

** **

**Mouse hadn't been that shocked in quite a long time, "Ray honey, are you saying we should live together?"**

** **

**"Well – it wouldn't be living together – just sharing space – I mean," Ray winced, "I'm not saying we should settle down, User knows neither of us wants that.I'm saying you know whenever we happen to be in Mainframe, together or not, we'll have a place to crash."**

** **

**Mouse turned away her processor working while she contemplated his offer. Ray continued to speak.**

** **

**"It has two bedrooms," Ray said, "I took the liberty of getting us a few things, just preliminaries mind you.Anyway, I think this would be a good chance to get to know each other better and well since we'll be in Mainframe for awhile at least I hope we are --,"**

** **

**"Sugah, you're beginning to sound like Little Enzo."**

** **

**"Oh – um – sorry."**

** **

**Mouse walked around, her boots echoing on the hardwood.She let her eyes travel around the place, liking it all the more.And the idea of sharing space with Ray Tracer had a certain appeal.**

** **

**"So what do you say love?"**

** **

**Mouse shrugged, "I like the place.Let's do it."**

** **

**Ray's eyes went wide for a nano, "Oh um yeah – yeah!Okay – you mean moving in, right."**

** **

**What else did he think she meant?**

** **

**"So that's what you and Dot were talking about.She owns this place to?I'll bet Bob will be fit to be tied when he finds out."**

** **

**The doorbell rang, "That would be our stuff," Ray said.**

** **

**Deliverymen brought in several packages and boxes. Mouse watched with interest.They turned out to be several pairs of blinds and various items for the kitchen and bathroom that Ray had purchased and Dot had arranged to be delivered.**

** **

**"They can hang the blinds or we can do it ourselves," Ray said as he tipped the deliverymen.**

** **

**"It's our place so let do it ourselves," Mouse said.**

** **

**For the rest of the afternoon the two sprites worked on getting their new place at least reasonably comfortable.Ray had also purchased an air mattress, which he inflated and spread on the living room floor.**

** **

**Once the blinds were up. Mouse suggested they get dinner.She knew of a good Chinese place nearby and zipped down in a few nanos.On the way back, she picked up a bottle of _sake._**

** **

**She was surprised to find that Ray was lighting candles and placing them all around the rapidly darkening apartment.**

** **

**"What happened, sugah?"**

** **

**"Not sure love," Ray smiled apologetically, "Something up with the electricity in the building.Didn't you notice?I've got a call into the super.**

** **

**Mouse hadn't noticed if the other apartments were dark, she had been so intent on getting back.**

** **

**"That's okay sugah, this is nice," Mouse put the bags on the floor and the bottle of _sake, "Okay, we got General Tso's Chicken, Moo Goo Gai Pan, Hunan Beef, some egg rolls and a bottle of __sake."_**

** **

**"Um -- love, ****_sake_** **goes with sushi doesn't it?****"**

** **

**Mouse waved him away, "Don't bother me with facts, sugah."**

** **

**Ray chuckled, "You've got enough to feed a battalion of binomes here."**

** **

**"Well you weren't specific with what you wanted."Mouse removed handfuls of duck sauce from one of the bags, plus utensils and napkins, "Get us some cups."**

** **

**Ray dug through one of the bags and brought out a package of disposable cups.**

** **

**Mouse set out the food them poured them each some _sake, "So sugah, we're going halfsies on this place, right?"_**

** **

**"I hope so," Ray said.**

** **

**"If you don't mind my asking, just how do you make money?"**

** **

**"The same way you do," Ray said, "Look I can pull my own weight.I'm not a pauper or anything.I've got a little bit tucked away on several systems."**

** **

**"I wasn't saying you couldn't, sugah.I'm in the same boat."**

** **

**"So Dot said we could sign the lease anytime," Ray said."Six-forty a minute."**

** **

**"No problem." Mouse frowned into her cup, "Can you warm this _sake up?"_**

** **

**Ray clasped the cup between his hands and the low hum of his power had the liquid steaming, "How's that?"**

** **

**"Okay sugah, dig in."**

** **

**They spent a millisecond or so going over the information of their investigation again.Rose had nothing really new on the virus and its effects.She had given it a name – Hybrid-X.**

** **

**"I don't know what else we can do," Mouse said, draining her second cup of _sake.She pushed the Notepad away."Until we can get back to the Super Computer, we're at a deleted end."_**

** **

**"Umm hmm," Ray sighed, "Been awfully quiet hasn't it?"**

** **

**Mouse opened the Notebook again, although she knew she wouldn't find anything new, "Yeah, I suppose everyone's settled for the night."She sighed and looked up at him, "You know --,"**

** **

**Mouse halted abruptly at his look, "Um – more _sake, sugah?"_**

** **

**"Sure," he held out his cup, it was his third.**

** **

**The look was making her nervous, it was almost as if he were angry.Ray's intense gaze seemed to penetrate whatever walls she had erected.Nervously, she turned away and pretended to be studying their research, but she could still feel that fiery gaze on her.**

** **

"All right sugah, what's wrong?"Mouse turned to him."What bug do have up your ASCII?"

** **

**He gave an imperceptible smile, then the intense gaze returned.Calmly, silently, he sipped his drink.**

** **

**"Ray Tracer, if you don't answer me right now, I'm going to go random on you."**

** **

**Ray set the cup down and folded his arms on his raised knee."Make love to me, Mouse."**

** **

**Mouse stared at him, not believing what she had just heard.She drew a ragged breath and she realized her core-com was slamming against her chest, "W-what did you say?"**

** **

**"You heard me," Ray said."Make love to me.Now."**

** **

**Mouse realized that the look he had been giving her had not been one of anger, but of raging desire.She had had her share of affairs, however brief.When she through, she went her way and so did the man in question.As of late, no one had caught her interest and of course she had been occupied with other things.Nothing had ever been serious, but after meeting Ray things seemed to change.Mouse wanted more.Ray wouldn't be like the others. More than a fling, she had a feeling he wanted something much deeper.But there was something she needed to be certain of.**

** **

**"Take off your goggles."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"Your goggles, take them off now."**

** **

**"It won't be what you expect," Ray warned.**

** **

**"I don't care.I want to see your eyes.I want to make certain it's me you want."**

** **

**"You're not certain?"**

** **

**"Do it."**

** **

**Ray sighed and ran his hands around the side of his head.Strangely, Mouse realized for the first time that Ray didn't have ears, at least none that she could see.There was an audible click and the search engine lowered his goggles from his face.**

** **

**Mouse was mildly shocked.It couldn't be helped, but she masked her reaction well, from hours of experience.What were supposed to be the whites of his eyes were black, and the irises were burgundy, encircled with blue.There was no visible pupil.Mouse leaned forward, fascinated.The blue circles seemed to pulse and glow with a life of their own.Mouse had never seen anything like it.**

** **

**"Amazing," she whispered.**

** **

**"You – they don't disturb you?"**

** **

**"No sugah, I think they're beautiful."**

** **

**His relief was evident.Abruptly, his look changed, became intense once again and Mouse felt a shiver race across her skin.**

** **

**"Do it now Mouse.Make love to me.Can't you see how much I want you?"**

** **

**"Yes," she framed his face with her hands and kissed him deeply, hungrily."I was wondering when you were gonna make a move.I was ready to just take you myself."**

** **

**Ray wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss, falling back; "That would have been fine with me," he said when they parted.**

** **

**"No more talking, sugah." **

** **


	13. A Double Edged Sword

CHAPTER 13

** **

**A DOUBLE EDGED SWORD**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# The present

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Enzo turned over and pulled the warm quilt farther over his head and buried himself deeper into the dark cocoon.He supposed he should get up soon.He had a lot to do didn't he?Vaguely, he wondered what second it was and what was the last thing he had done?

** **

**And in an instant he remembered and he bolted up and awake.**

** **

**He was not in his room in Bob and Dot's house in New Lost Angles.He was in a strange yet ordinate bedroom in Raven's mountain fortress.He was a prisoner.**

** **

Enzo bolted from the bed.He was in his underwear but spied his icon on a small dresser next to the bed.

** **

# My User, had Raven had access to his PID codes?

**_ _**

He snatched it up and dressed, placing it protectively on his chest.It was his first morning as a captive.Yet he was amazed at how well he was being treated.

** **

**After his aborted escape attempt Raven had walked him into the fortress and Enzo had been surprised by the obviously expensive decorations and furniture.He wondered briefly how someone so young could afford all of this, then realized he knew exactly how.Everything was done up in dark tones and somber hues.It was all perfectly staid and proper.**

** **

**A service drone rolled up to meet them and Raven gave it a series of commands.Another drone, a floating ball similar to the ones used at the Guardian Academy frontier hovered before him and Raven gave it orders as well, which consisted mainly of watching Enzo.Raven then took him down a maze of halls and corridors until Enzo was so completely turned around he began to despair of finding his way out of this place.**

** **

**When they finally came to a door, Raven unlocked it with a key card.The room inside was as lavishly decorated as the rest of the fortress.**

** **

**"This is your new temporary home," Raven said.**

** **

**Enzo unconsciously took a few steps into the room. He looked around then turned back to Raven in confusion.For the first time since Raven had taken him, Enzo saw the ghost of smile on his face,"You were expecting to be chained to a wall in some dank dismal cellar?"**

** **

**"I'm glad you find this situation amusing."**

** **

**Whatever was left of the smile faded, "Feel free to use this room during your stay.Once I complete my research, I'll release you at the nearest civilized system where I can be sure I won't be captured or traced.I may need to ask you some questions since you're here.Other then that, feel free to explore if you wish."**

** **

**"You're not locking me in?"**

** **

**"No reason to," Raven said.You can't leave the grounds and my security drones will keep you out of any area you shouldn't be in, not to mention the service drones will provide you with food and drink."**

** **

**Enzo's eyes narrowed."Do your drones have personality chips?"**

** **

**"No," Raven said, "But I'd advise against you tampering with them, especially the guard drones.They have a security self-destruct device installed.You might as well make yourself at home.There's no way for you to leave the house without my knowing and even if you did managed to leave the grounds, we're in an enclosed valley, surrounded on all sides by the mountains."**

** **

**"Also," Raven continued, "The nearest settlement is one hundred kilometers past the north mountain range and if you did manage to get over the mountains without deleting from exposure or from some animal attack the settlement is a rough mining town that wouldn't take too kindly to you."**

** **

**Again Enzo's mind worked.If only a game cube would drop – well it was a last resort but all the members of the senior staff and their families had game-sprite mode on their icons.If he got inside a cube he could possibly leave with it.He'd be lost in the net but he'd be alive.**

** **

**"And," Raven went on again as though reading his thoughts, "Game cubes seldom drop here and when they do, I get out of their way.If you're thinking of doing that little game hopping routine, I wouldn't give you the chance first off and second, do you really want to risk being lost in the net when I've told you I'd release you?"**

** **

**How in the motherboard did he know what he was thinking?Not to mention about game hopping?Well, it wasn't exactly a guarded family secret."I guess you've thought of everything," Enzo said darkly.**

** **

**"Yes," Raven said, "Now I'm going to do my research and contact my client.I'll return for you in a few milliseconds."**

** **

**And with that Raven had left him.**

** **

**Now Enzo walked outside and was immediately approached by the security drone.**

** **

**"Take me to Raven," Enzo said and the drone obeyed.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

Raven rubbed his tired eyes.It had been a long and frustrating night.In his study the mercenary sat at his computer console, the vid-window open before him, the date once again scrolling down the screen but it all said the same thing.

** **

**Dot Matrix's business was in order.**

** **

**Impossible.She had to have some secrets, some illegal business practices.They all did.Little skeletons in their closets that they didn't want anyone else to know about.Yet he couldn't find a thing on her.He was hacking into various other databases of the businesses Matrix Enterprises dealt with when Ran DeCrypt finally returned his message.**

** **

**"Report," Mr. DeCrypt said immediately.**

** **

**"I'm sure you know I have the boy – Enzo Matrix."**

** **

**"Yes," Ran Decrypt said, "From what I've heard you were almost captured."**

** **

**"And unforeseen circumstance occurred."**

** **

**"You're not losing your edge are you Raven?"**

** **

**Raven's glittering gold eyes narrowed, "I am currently looking into all the information I acquired from the Mainframe database."**

** **

**"And where is the boy?"**

** **

**"Safely tucked away for the night," Raven said.**

** **

**"You've stirred up quite a data storm, taking him," DeCrypt said, "Not only do you have the entire Guardian Collective after you but a nice little assortment of mercenaries, pirates, and lawmen."**

** **

**"I am aware of the consequences of my actions," Raven said, "I will deal with it."**

** **

**"You had better," Ran warned, "The Prime Guardian and that renegade were here to see me.If this is linked to me in any way --,"**

** **

**"What?"Raven challenged, "Just what do you think you're going to do to me, Mr. DeCrypt?Don't threaten me.The tables can be turned on you.Goodnight."And Raven had closed the connection before Ran DeCrypt could respond.**

** **

**Raven sighed, one second he was going to push Ran DeCrypt too far. Very well, he'd open that file when he accessed it.It had all been for nothing.Raven had spent all night going through the files, hacking into the databases and calling every seedy character he knew and all his research seemed to say the same thing.There was nothing he could get on Dot Matrix.Nothing Ran DeCrypt could use to ruin her or obtain her business.Mr. Decrypt would not be pleased.**

** **

**It was time to question the boy.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

The drone halted before an open door to what seemed to be a study.Enzo paused outside.

** **

**"Come in, Mr. Matrix," Raven called from within.**

** **

**Enzo stepped over the threshold and his eyes immediately fell on the computer console and vid-screen.Raven stood before it, his back to Enzo but he turned to look at him.**

** **

**"Don't even think about it."**

** **

**The security drone hovered nearby; its laser cannon at the ready.Enzo walked forward.**

** **

**"Sit down, please," Raven indicated the plush leather chair before the console and Enzo sat.**

** **

**"I'm going to ask you some questions about your sister's business practices," Raven said, "And you're going to answer them all, understood?"**

** **

**"Over my deleted bitmap," Enzo hissed.**

** **

**The movement was so quick and unexpected; Enzo had no time to react.Raven's right hand shot out and he grasped Enzo's throat with his thumb and index finger and steadily applied pressure.Enzo gave a strangled gasp of pain and shock as he reached up and tried to pry Raven's hand away.The mercenary slammed him against the chair back, which didn't hurt as much as it could have but his throat was aching as Raven released him.Enzo broke into a fit of coughing.**

** **

**"Now, I will say this once again," Raven hissed, "You're going to answer my questions is that clear?"**

** **

**Enzo glared up at his captor.One hand massaged his sore neck.His hate for this man rose like bile in his throat.**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"Very well, Mr. Matrix," Raven said."Shall we begin?"**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_Seven hours into the past._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

The storms abated long enough for a portal to be opened back to the Super Computer.Bob was half glad, half discouraged.AndrAIa, Mouse, and Ray had come back with him.Matrix had stayed to continue his surveillance of Syn.His three sprite friends were going to finish installing the rest of the relays while Bob went to speak with Zif.

** **

**"Well this is it," Zif said, once Bob had arrived at the Operations Center."Better declare that system wide emergency now."**

** **

**Bob contacted Rule, "Get me Colonel Tempus," Then the Prime Guardian frowned at the boiling mass of black clouds hovering over the outskirts of the city.He realized they wouldn't be able to get back to Mainframe for as long as the storm raged or would they be able to continue with their investigation.Things were never easy.**

** **

**Bob spent the rest of the day meeting with sector commanders and giving them instructions on what needed to be done to prepare for the coming hurricane.When he returned to his office to check his messages, Rule told him Colonel Tempus hadn't yet reported in.**

** **

**"Did he leave any indication where he would be?"Bob asked.**

** **

**"No sir," her answer had Bob frowning.Lately, Colonel Tempus seemed to disappear with no explanation.Thinking of the colonel made Bob suddenly remember the time he had first sent Matrix out with Tempus and they had both come back, furious after an argument.Bob had meant to ask what they had argued about but it had slipped his mind.Curious, he called Mainframe and asked Dot if he could speak with Matrix.**

** **

**The connection was bad but after awhile he spoke with his renegade friend who explained what had happened.After the call was disconnected, Bob was more concerned then ever.What Matrix had told him didn't cast Colonel Tempus in a pleasant light.When Bob had went to question the prisoners, they had all been knocked around a bit, but for Colonel Tempus to drag a man who weighed fifty pounds less than he did behind a building for some rough interrogation was highly unlike him.**

** **

**Worse yet, Matrix had been certain Tempus and the man knew each other, although Tempus had denied it when Matrix asked.The rioter had been pleading with Tempus for forgiveness, but had stopped abruptly when Matrix approached and would say no more.The question was, why would a rioter be concerned with upsetting Tempus?**

** **

**When Matrix had asked what was going on, Tempus had avoided the subject at first but Matrix was certain of what he saw.Tempus had told him that sometimes a solider had to play on his prisoner's weaknesses and fears.Before Matrix could question the rioter, Tempus had dragged him away.Matrix had argued with him, and Tempus had given him a speech about obeying orders and learning discipline.**

** **

**Bob drummed his fingers on the desk top.Something wasn't right.He rose and left the office, "Rule, I'll be down in the detention center questioning the prisoners."**

** **

**"Yes, Prime Guardian."**

** **

**As he started for the lower levels, he heard the distance rumble of thunder.It would start soon.He took the lift down and was about to enter the fist cellblock when someone called to him.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**Bob turned and waited for Colonel Tempus.**

** **

**"I've been trying to reach you," Bob said mildly.**

** **

**"My apologies," Colonel Tempus said, "There have been incidents of looting in the city that I had to see to."**

** **

**"Zif tells me the storm will hit in full force today," Bob said.**

** **

**"Yes I know," Tempus said."Sir we have a problem outside."**

** **

**Bob looked back at the cellblock, "What is it?"**

** **

**"We have a group of protestors outside, led by Lynx.I'm hoping it doesn't turn into another altercation," Tempus said.**

** **

**Bob rubbed his temples, "All right, let's go."**

** **

**They started back upstairs.How convenient Bob thought.Tempus would have to have stopped at his office and Rule probably told him where he was.Coincidence?Bob wasn't sure, but the thought made him more wary than ever.**

** **

**Outside on the steps of the Council Hall a group of people had gathered, about thirty or so.Captain Lynx was standing by the door.**

** **

**The people were picketing in front of the Hall, carrying signs and placards declaring cover-ups and conspiracies within the Guardian Collective.Bob figured they wouldn't be there for long by the look of the sky and the thickness in the air.**

** **

**"Captain Lynx!" Bob approached the man."Just what do you think you think you're doing?"**

** **

**Lynx looked at him, "This wasn't my idea."**

** **

**"It wasn't."**

** **

**"These people came to me because they were afraid of the serial killer and nothing is being done about it."**

** **

**The wind picked up, "In case you haven't noticed, a hurricane is about to hit."**

** **

**"Yes, I've been trying to tell them to take cover but they refuse to leave."**

** **

**"Tempus lets get some soldiers out here, but keep them at a distance," Bob said "We don't want them to think we're trying to force them away."**

** **

**"Already being done, sir." Tempus turned and walked back into the Hall.**

** **

**"So if this wasn't your idea, why are you here?" Bob turned back to Lynx.**

** **

**"Since we haven't had the opportunity to meet, I wanted to tell you we've received word another uprising is being planned."**

** **

**"You're being awfully generous."**

** **

**"Well --," Lynx said, "Desdemona is still in the hospital."**

** **

**"I know."**

** **

**"She has a private room, a nurse watching her, satellite vidwindow and all her medical expenses are being paid by the Collective."**

** **

**"They are."**

** **

**"Thank you," Lynx said."I figured telling you about the uprising was the least I could do."**

** **

**The thunder was closer now, "Try and convince them to leave, Lynx.It dangerous for them to be --,"**

** **

**Bob's words were abruptly cut of as the sky was split for a nano by the white-hot light and then an explosion ripped through the air as the lightening bolt hit a tower on a nearby apartment building.**

** **

**The protestors scattered in a panicked frenzy down the street.**

** **

**"No!"Bob cried, "Get inside, get inside now!"**

** **

**Tempus's soldiers were already running down the street.The building was already being engulfed in flames.As Bob started to run, Lynx made to follow.**

** **

**"Stay at the Hall, Lynx!"Bob didn't stop running.**

** **

**"I want to help!"Lynx cried as he followed.**

** **

**Bob didn't have time to argue.People were already fleeing the building.Bob was on his communicator summoning assistance.The wind gusted, accompanied by the moist smell of rain and Bob prayed that it would come soon.**

** **

**The first three top floors of the building were already aflame.Thick black smoke poured from open windows.The gusting winds only fanned the flames.**

** **

**CPU's, medical units and fire transports were arriving and Bob took control of the situation.The transports hovered as close as they dared above the burning floors, knocking out windows and helping trapped people to safety.Bob ordered Tempus to keep the onlookers away.The firemen entered the building.**

** **

**The sound of a woman screaming drew Bob's attention.He looked to see a young sprite being detained by one of the soldiers.Bob ran over, "What's going on?"**

** **

**"Prime Guardian!" the soldier said, "I can't understand a word this woman is saying."**

** **

**The woman suddenly leapt towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders.She was screaming a language that was familiar to Bob and he heard the urgency in her voice.She was hysterical about something.**

** **

**"I'll take her away, sir," the soldier said.**

** **

**"No!"Bob said.He had taken the language during his Academy training but that had been so long ago and he'd been lousy at it.**

** **

**The woman was pounding on his shoulder and pointing to the building.She screamed the same phrase over and over.Bob's processor finally made sense of what she was saying.**

** **

**"User!"Bob decompressed his zip board and tried to remember the language to reassure the woman, "Don't worry.I'll find your daughter."**

** **

**Bob signaled the fire transports, which relayed his message to the firemen in the building to look for a little girl.He then hopped on his zip board and ascended.He looked up, willing the clouds to release the rain, but the wind continued to feed the fire and the black smoke seared his lungs.**

** **

**Bob called on his power and shattered one of the lower windows and flew inside.The heat hit him immediately and his lungs craved fresh air.Bob donned his web armor and breathed gratefully though his mask, the infrared guiding him.It was silent as he walked the corridor, his own breathing the only sound her heard within the mask.**

** **

**_**Claire?**_ The sound of his modem speak surprised him.He called again, _**Claire?**_**

** **

**Bob found the stairwell and ascended, once on the floor above, he called again.He checked each door, most of them opened and those he found locked he blasted open.**

** **

**_**Claire, where are you?**_More than likely she didn't know modem-speak but Bob at least hoped she'd hear him.**

** **

**At the last door (wasn't it always the last door?) Bob entered the smoke filled apartment and found the poor little girl unconscious on the floor of a closet.**

** **

**"Don't worry Claire, I'll get you out of here," Bob hoped somehow she heard him.He removed one end of the breathing tube from his mask and held it over Claire's mouth, "We're going to have to share this, okay?"**

** **

**As he crossed the room Bob heard an ominous creaking.The ceiling gave way and Bob barely had time to dodge the flaming debris.**

** **

**_Where's a tear when you need one?Or a game cube?_Bob made his way around the pile of rubble and out into the hall.At the other end was a thankfully broken window.As Bob rushed down the hall there came that ominous creaking again and another section of the ceiling fell away.Bob dropped, shielding Claire with his body as the burning rubble rained down on him.**

** **

**For a moment he could move, then he himself to stand.The back of his head and neck burned but he fought his way to the stairwell and descended to the floor below.Again he dashed for the window.Burning things were working their way into his armor, burning the back of his neck.Bob blasted away the section of the wall around the window and was on his zip board and descending as fast as he could.**

** **

**Cheers rose as Bob rounded the building and settled down with Claire.Her mother ran them and began to scream hysterically when she saw her daughter wasn't moving.**

** **

**"Medic!" Bob screamed and rushed her over to the nearest transport.He gently handed the girl over to the medic then turned to the mother and began to sooth her fears the best he could.After a time the medic beckoned the mother inside.Claire was breathing but they wanted to get her to the hospital.Bob advised the medical team to give the girl the utmost care and the mother the greatest consideration.Then the transport was off.**

** **

** **

**Bob gingerly felt the back of his neck where he had been burned.At that nano, the rain began.**

** **

**"Perfect," Bob muttered.**

** **

**He was surprised when several people began to cheer and applaud.Bob felt himself flush.Some of the people who now cheered him had been same ones who had been protesting.Then one of the cheering people let out a scream.**

** **

**Bob turned and was shocked to see a male sprite bearing down on him with a knife in his hand.Before Bob could react the man was before him raising the weapon and shouting, "For the Glory of Daemon!"**

** **

**Instinctively, Bob raised his arm to shield his face and the knife slid harmlessly across his web armor.**

** **

**People in the crowd began to scream as Bob stumbled back in surprise.The attacker made to lunge again, and Bob hit him with a blast of his power, not enough to really injure him but to stun him.The man hit the ground hard and lay still for a nano, then began to struggle to his feet, and look of pure randomness in his eyes.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian!"Tempus was there suddenly and without hesitation, drew his weapon and fired.**

** **

**"No!"Bob said but his attacker was already fragmenting. "I can't believe you did that!"**

** **

**"What?"Tempus was looking at him strangely, "Prime Guardian, he could have deleted you!"**

** **

**"We could have both disarmed him, Tempus," Bob said."Not to mention the fact that he was obviously a member of Daemon's Chosen.He could have led us to them."**

** **

**"I doubt that," Tempus said, "Damn it, Prime Guardian, must you take such chances?"**

** **

**"A Guardian is supposed to take chances Colonel Tempus," Bob said.**

** **

**Tempus let out an exasperated sigh, "Report to the medical transport immediately." He started away, then turned back to him and inclined his head, "My apologies, Prime Guardian.By your leave."Then he walked away.**

** **

**Bob frowned, not quite certain he liked what had just occurred.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian?"Captain Lynx approached, "Why don't you come with me to the medical transport?We can get those wounds attended to."**

** **

**The rain was a torrent by the time Bob and Lynx found shelter inside one of the transports.The medic there prepared to treat Bob's wounds.Fortunately, all injuries had been minor, including Bob's.**

** **

**"It probably feels like the web," Lynx commented.He sat himself on the floor of the transport.The captain reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a flask, handing it to Bob, "You look like you need this."**

** **

**Bob didn't argue, "Thanks," and he took a healthy drink.**

** **

**"You risked your life to save that little girl."**

** **

**"Don't tell me you've realized I'm not such a monster after all?"**

** **

**"No, just acknowledging your deed," Lynx said."You and the Collective still have much to answer for and when this is all over things will resume as they have been."**

** **

**"You do whatever you feel you have to do," Bob said and turned suddenly as Tempus climbed into the transport.**

** **

**"The fire is extinguished, Prime Guardian.We need your authorization to transport the people to alternate housing and medical facilities."**

** **

**"You have it."**

** **

**Tempus moved further into the transport and watched the medic work for a moment before speaking to him,"How is he?"**

** **

**"Just some minor burns," the medic said,"Some salve and bandaging should do the trick."**

** **

**"I'll take care of this," Tempus told him, "There are some children outside that need some medical assistance."**

** **

**"But sir --,"**

** **

**"I said I would take care of it, now go!"**

** **

**The medic left the transport hurriedly.Both Bob and Lynx gave Tempus a strange look.**

** **

**"Sorry, I'm used to having my orders obeyed."Tempus lifted Bob's hair, "Well you got singed back here.The medic was right, it's not as bad as all that."**

** **

**Bob noticed that Lynx was staring at Tempus in a strange way.It was something akin to shock and suspicion.Bob wasn't certain he wanted to know what it meant.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	14. Serpent in the Garden

CHAPTER 14

** **

**SERPANT IN THE GARDEN**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# The present

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Matrix leaned back in the worn chair and it creaked under his massive weight.His drink lay untouched on the scarred surface of the table.His eyes were on the rough patrons of the tavern at all times and also on the back of his friend and mentor as he sat at a table, speaking in soft tones to his contact.

** **

**Matrix took in all the patrons at the surrounding tables.Most were soldiers or freelance mercenaries.Anyone of them could know this Raven and with the help of Bob's contact they may be pointed in the right direction.**

** **

**Bob finally rose from his place and without looking at Matrix, left the tavern through the front entrance.Matrix waited a reasonable amount of time before tossing back his drink and a few units onto the table and leaving as well.**

** **

**Bob was leaning against the wall of a building just inside the entrance to an alley.Matrix slipped into the dark space."Well?"**

** **

**"He actually gave me two possible leads," Bob said."I think we should split up and explore each one.The first is another mercenary named Flame the other is the Command.com of a small system not far from here.You want to take the mercenary while I talk to the Command.com?"**

** **

**"You got it.How will you get there?"**

** **

**"My contact is arranging transportation.The mercenary Flame is competing in this illegal pit-fighting tournament in this warehouse outside the city.Matrix I want you to be extra careful, understand?"**

** **

**"I will Bob."**

** **

**"I'll meet you at System 14 in one second.If I don't hear from you by then, I'll come back here, agreed?"**

** **

**"Agreed."**

** **

**"Good luck Matrix."**

** **

**"You too Bob."**

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**_Seven hours into the past._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Dot Matrix frowned at the report Matrix had given her, "You're sure about this?"

"Yes," Matrix said, "I've watched Syn all this time and no one's approached him.If he is up to something, he's either laying low or waiting to be contacted."

"And you saw nothing of this dwarfish man Hack and Slash described?"

"Nothing yet," Matrix said."I'll go back out if you like."

Dot tapped a slim finger on the edge of her organizer.Outside the Principal Office, a light rain was falling, and aftershock of the weather currently plaguing the Super Computer.She wished she hadn't thought of that because now, with the portal generator down, she worried tenfold about Bob.

As thought reading her thoughts Matrix said, "I wish Phong would get the portal generator working.I'm worried."

"Me too, but there's little we can do," Dot looked down as an incoming message beeped on her organizer, "Yes?"

"Hack reporting, Boss!"

"And Slash!"

"Yes, Hack and Slash reporting."

"I am Slash and he is Hack --,"

"Guys," Dot interrupted somewhat exasperated, "You called for a reason?"

"Oh yes!"

"Yes, we did, the man is back!"

"What?"Matrix leaned towards Dot.

"The short man is back and he's talking to Syn."

"Yes he's --,"

"Don't move, I'm on my way," Matrix said.

***

The wind gusted violently as AndrAIa installed the last of the relays.The game sprite shivered.She really needed a warmer outfit.She had to get off this roof now.Standing next to a metal tower in a rainstorm was definitely detrimental to your health.

Down below her on the factory grounds, people scurried about like so many frantic ants.Now that she was finished she could ride out the storm with her friends, well not all of her friends.

Before descending, she looked out at the approaching tempest, "Be safe, SiRCe."

When she entered the control room, she found Dom sitting at the console a vid-window open before him, showing nothing but static.

Someone had made a fresh pot of java and AndrAIa poured herself a cup, "Mouse and Ray not in yet?"

"No and it's impossible to reach them."

Mouse and Ray were making certain all the citizenry were set up for the storm.If they didn't finish soon – 

"I'll go out and look for them," AndrAIa sighed and carried her cup with her.

"Take some rain gear," Dom smiled at her, "A storage closet is down the hall."

AndrAIa thanked him and left.After finding a serviceable rain poncho and boots, AndrAIa set off.The wind buffeted her as she walked and the air was heavy with moisture.She chose to walk, knowing her zip board would be next to useless in this weather.

When she reached the buildings they offered some shelter.AndrAIa eventually ran into a half drunk Harmean.She had to shout over the wind but the former security chief told her that Mouse and Ray were at the outskirts of the settlement helping some of the people tie down the last of the building supplies.AndrAIa thanked him and warned him to take cover.

Thunder rolled across the sky in the distance.AndrAIa came upon her friends and a group of a dozen or so people.She was approaching when something at the edge of the clearing caught her eye.

AndrAIa frowned and squinted at the tree line, the wind whipped her hair into her face and she absently brushed it back.Something – no someone was standing there.

AndrAIa moved forward, her superior eyesight didn't fail her as she finally managed to identify the mysterious watcher.

SiRCe.

AndrAIa inhaled sharply."SiRCe?"She whispered.Was it really her?AndrAIa was so intent on the woman she didn't hear Mouse calling to her.With the wind hampering her movements, AndrAIa broke into a run."SiRCe!"

SiRCe moved swiftly away, disappearing into the cover of the trees.AndrAIa plunged in after her.

***

"Where in the net is she going?"Mouse called to Ray as she pulled with all her might on the rope.

Ray was locking down the last of a supply of tools, "Who?"

"AndrAIa, she just ran into the woods!"Mouse said.

"Is she random?"Ray called."You got that love?I'll go on ahead and you follow.Which way did she go?"

Mouse pointed.Ray whistled for Baud and they were off.

***

AndrAIa moved through the trees with her natural agility.She still had sight of SiRCe but her frantic calling went unheeded.Then unexpectedly, she lost sight of her friend.AndrAIa halted.Her instincts were screaming how wrong this situation was.Why was SiRCe running away from her?In the next nano, the beautiful game sprite had removed the cumbersome poncho and had drawn her trident.

Slowly she crept forward.Above her, the wind whipping through the trees effectively drowned out any sound.Lightening lit the sky with eerie luminescence and thunder shook the systems foundations.AndrAIa continued forward.

An almost imperceptible sound was behind her was the only warning she had.

An animal that was once her dear friend, who had once fought beside her against Daemon, leapt upon her.

AndrAIa went down and SiRCe – or the thing that had once been SiRCe, attempted to close her clawed hands around AndrAIa's throat, but the game sprite had managed to keep her trident between herself and SiRCe and now AndrAIa rammed the pole against SiRCe's chin.Her head snapped back and AndrAIa rolled from under her and leapt to her feet.

"SiRCe, stop!"AndrAIa brandished her trident before her.

SiRCe gave a bestial cry that sent a shiver through AndrAIa and she charged again.AndrAIa dodged her move and slammed the pole of her trident against SiRCe's shoulder blades."SiRCe I don't want to --,"

To her surprise, SiRCe recovered and slashed at AndrAIa with her claws, tearing gashes in her tank top but AndrAIa didn't have time to worry about modesty.

"SiRCe, what's happened?It's me, AndrAIa!"

SiRCe made no indication of recognizing her.She hissed, baring fangs, her cat–like were now like argent discs.Her face was marred single silver slash mark down her left cheek.

SiRCe maintained her defensive crouch, "I do not want you game sprite."

It was the first time SiRCe had spoken and the low hissing sound of her voice was frightening."Let me go my way and I will spare you."

"What do you mean I'm not the one you want?"

SiRCe's reply was to raise her hands and cup them.A small silvery globe of light appeared in her hand, she raised it, as though offering it to AndrAIa, then it flew from her grasp and before AndrAIa could dodge it, it hit her square in the chest, passing effortlessly through her skin into her body and a scant nano later, AndrAIa was in pain.She felt her body convulsing.A scream wrenched from her lips as her limbs deadened and she slammed down on her back, the force driving the air from her lungs.

For a moment the world went dark.Then when she regained consciousness she looked up and found SiRCe standing over her, her face impassive, another ball oflight in her palm.

"I'm sorry AndrAIa," SiRCe said. "I must delete the one who murdered Nemesis."

"SiRCe wait!"AndrAIa called as SiRCe disappeared.Desperately, AndrAIa tried to force herself up, but her body refused to obey her.She had to get up before SiRCe found Mouse.

***

Ray wove his way with utmost care through the trees as the first raindrops began to fall.He really hated flying in situations like this.There was very little room for maneuverability.Worse, he had completely lost AndrAIa.He didn't relish having to answer to the Jolly Green Giant.

Ray halted as his instincts began screaming that something was wrong.He leapt lightly off of Baud, then stood scanning the trees.

Something moved to his left and as he turned a ball of light came hurtling towards him.It bounced harmlessly off his bodysuit but the force of it caused him to stumble backwards.

She was on him before he could right himself.Ray threw his arm up to shield his face and she sank her fangs into his arm, yet was unable to puncture his bodysuit.Ray threw her off.

"Ruddy net!"Ray screamed as he clambered to his feet."SiRCe!"

***

Mouse turned at the sound of what she thought was a scream but it was hard to tell with the sound of the wind.Someone was coming through the trees at her.The sight of her was familiar yet so alien, that Mouse drew her katana in a fluid motion.The running figure halted at a safe distance.

"SiRCe?"

SiRCe drew her palms together and a ball of light blossomed to life.The sight of it filled Mouse with foreboding.

"No!"Ray tackled SiRCe from behind and the ball went awry, slamming into a nearby tree trunk, passing through and the bark and the tree burst into flames.

"Mouse, run!"Ray cried as SiRCe threw him off, then grabbed him by the wrist, she hauled him to his feet.Mouse dashed towards them, but not before SiRCe tossed Ray against another tree.The search engine slid down the trunk into a crumpled heap at its base.

Mouse, slashed with her katana and SiRCe leapt back, "Stop!I don't want to hurt you!"

SiRCe hissed, baring her fangs, "You will die for your affront, mercenary wench!"

SiRCe made to lunge and Mouse guarded with her katana again, "Looks like we're at a stalemate."

"Are we?"SiRCe grinned maliciously and turned her attention to Ray who was climbing unsteadily to his feet.

"Don't!"Mouse screamed as SiRCe prepared another ball.Mouse threw down her katana."You got me sugah, what do you want?"

SiRCe turned back to her, "My master commands that I delete you for the murder of Nemesis."

"Your master?"Mouse said, "Who is your master?"

SiRCe didn't reply as she cupped her hands again.A split nano before the ball hit, Mouse donned her armor.Still the power of the blast hurled her several feet back to crash painfully to the forest floor.For a moment the sky above her spun crazily.She reached up and felt the cool rain on her face and it seemed to revive her somewhat.

SiRCe was standing over her, again her face split in that malicious smile, "My master will be well pleased."SiRCe grabbed her by the throat and hauled her to her feet.Automatically, Mouse's hands grasped SiRCe's wrist trying to make her release her death grip.

SiRCe dangled her like a helpless rag doll and slammed her against a tree, causing the breath to leave her lungs.

Over SiRCe's shoulder, she saw Ray stumbling towards them.Mouse struggled wildly, trying to call out to warn him away.She kicked out at SiRCe but it was a feeble attempt as SiRCe applied greater pressure to Mouse's throat.

Silver claws extended on SiRCe's hand."Don't worry Mouse, I will make your deletion painful and long."Suddenly SiRCe twisted her body and formed another ball that she hurled at Ray, which hit him in the face.Ray screamed and dropped to his knees, his hands pressed to his temples, in evidence to his pain.SiRCe turned her attention back to Mouse.The mercenary tried to cry out, to speak her loathing for the woman who had once been her friend, but SiRCe's hand on her throat stole her words and her breath.The world was going dark around Mouse.

"A pity," SiRCe was saying."Once you are deleted your beloved search engine will be my next victim and there's not a thing you can do about it."

It was those words that lent the mercenary strength.Mouse extended her own claws and slashed SiRCe across both sides of her face.SiRCe screamed and released her and Mouse rammed a fist into SiRCe's stomach, then a jab to her face.

"Come on you sorry daughter of a horse's ASCII!"Mouse went into a fighting stance.

Random with fury, SiRCe came for her, slashed at Mouse's midsection, but her armor repelled her efforts.SiRCe made to form another ball but Mouse rammed into her as her weapon took form.It exploded, striking both Mouse and SiRCe.Both women went down.

Before Mouse could move SiRCe was upon her claws out, she grabbed Mouse under her chin and wrenched it upward to expose Mouse's throat for the killing strike.

It never came.

A white-hot blast of energy engulfed SiRCe, she screamed, a high shrill sound as her back arched in pain, then the blast faded and SiRCe fell limp beside Mouse.Mouse rolled away and struggled into a sitting position.

"You're timing is impeccable, sugah."

AndrAIa collapsed her trident."Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I owe you big time," the Mouse gave a gasp, "Oh my User, Ray!"

When Mouse knelt beside the search engine, he was just coming to.She cradled his head in her arms, "Sugah, speak to me.Are you all right?"

Ray smiled at her, "Depends on your definition of all right, love."His attention was averted to where AndrAIa knelt beside SiRCe.

"I didn't think my trident would work," AndrAIa said.

"Is she?"Mouse asked.

"No she's alive," AndrAIa said, her fists clenched and the game sprite shook with rage, "I'll get whoever did this to her."

Thunder and lightening split the air as the storm picked up in force.

"We have to get to cover!"Ray made a motion with his hand and Baud was there almost immediately."Come on, you have to help me!Get SiRCe on Baud!"

The three sprites lifted the unconscious woman onto Baud's surface.

"All right," Ray said."Hang on to Baud's edge.We're going to try and make it back to the factory.Whatever you do don't let go!"

It was an arduous journey back.Even within the cover of the trees, the wind and rain buffeted them mercilessly.Mouse gave up trying to see through the torrent and relied on her instincts to guide her and the reassuring feel of Baud's surface.Amazingly, they didn't loose SiRCe at any point and Mouse was relieved for a moment when they hit the tree line, that was until they got out into the heart of the storm which made walking in a straight line impossible.Finally they managed to make it back to the factory grounds and were admitted immediately by an efficient yet puzzled guard.

AndrAIa went ahead to inform Dom of what had happened.Mouse and Ray took SiRCe to the infirmary and treated her wounds.The containment field generator used to hold Bob was still active and it worked just as well on SiRCe.

"Hope that holds her," Mouse said.

"What in the ruddy net did you think you were doing?"Ray suddenly said.

"What?"

"Throwing down your katana like that," Ray said."She could have deleted you!Then where would I be?"

"Why Ray, honey," Mouse smiled, "I didn't know you cared."

"You'd think our christening the condo the way we did would have been proof enough," Ray muttered.He crossed the room and pulled Mouse to him, "Don't ever do anything like that again."

The sound of footsteps had the two drawing away.Dom and AndrAIa entered the room.

"SiRCe," Dom was at the bedside in an instant.He reached out, then drew his hand back as it came in contact with the containment field, "What happened to her?"

"She's infected as near as we can tell," Mouse said."Damn we could use Rose Norton right now."

"Well no one's coming or going," Dom said.He pulled up a chair next to the bedside and sat down and didn't speak again, but the look of despair on his face said enough.

Mouse, Ray and AndrAIa moved from the room and went to find a place to ride out the storm.

***

Matrix stared grimly at the pile of cogs and wheels, metal and silicon, that had once been Hack and Slash.

The two droids had annoyed him and everyone to no end but even they didn't deserve this.

CPU's moved in and out of the alley, supposedly gathering clues but Matrix paid them little mind.When his attention wasn't focused on the remains, of his friends, they were drawn to the image of a bloated spider crudely etched on the wall above the dumpster where Hack and Slash had been abandoned.

"Damn," Matrix muttered.A few nanos later, a vid-window came open.

"Matrix how goes it down there?"Dot asked.

"No clues yet," Matrix motioned to the spider, "Except that."

"Daemon's symbol.Here in Mainframe?"

"Daemon's Chosen," Matrix said."There was no way to find them all after the war but I'm going to track down as many as I can."

"Phong's sending a crew for – Hack and Slash now," Dot sighed, "Poor guys.I should have never sent them down to Level 31."

"None of us could have anticipated this," Matrix said."I'm going to look around some more."

"I'm issuing a city-wide alert," Dot said, "Be careful little brother."

"Hey," Matrix smiled slightly, "Aren't I always?"

***

Phong shook his head and sighed.He removed his glasses and cleaned them with a cloth.

"Well?"Matrix almost demanded.

"I am afraid that this is beyond my capabilities," Phong said."How terrible for these two.No one deserves such mutilation."

"Then – there's no repairing them?"Dot whispered.

"Now I did not say that my child," Phong said."I could possibly succeed, with some assistance."

"AndrAIa," Matrix whispered.

"Until the storm abates in the Super Computer there is little we can do," Phong said.

The lights flickered.

"And it appears we are having our own problems," Phong's words were punctuated by the distant rumble of thunder.

"Well Zif said this would happen," Dot said, "Phong, let's get to work and see what we can do.Matrix, would you contact Hexadecimal?Maybe she can break through the interference and get us a portal to the factory.But be careful out there, all right?"

"You got it, sis."

***

It was raining in Mainframe and Little Enzo Matrix was bored.

** **

**Bad enough he was grounded for two whole cycles.That meant no vid-TV or games, no jet bowling, or circuit racing and just when he was getting back into things.Well Dot didn't say he couldn't read.He had just downloaded a new Mystical Heroes net comic book so he figured now was as good a time as any to read it.**

** **

**The lights flickered and Enzo grumbled.The last thing he would need was for them to go out.Well he could read by light stick.He wondered when Dot would be coming home?He could call her and see.She was taking awfully long at the P.O.**

** **

**He was distracted by a soft knocking, "Enzo?"**

** **

**"Come in, Ronnie," Enzo said.**

** **

**"Sorry to disturb you, but a city-wide alert has been called.Dot wanted me to let you know she won't be home for awhile."**

** **

**"City-wide alert?What for?"**

** **

**"Well apparently, there's been some trouble tonight with some stragglers from the war.She didn't go into detail."**

** **

**"Yeah," he wondered why Dot didn't call him herself?**

** **

**"I have some chocolate cream pie left over," Ronnie said, "How about some and a glass of milk?"**

** **

**"Thanks, but no, Ronnie," Enzo said.**

** **

**"Okay."**

** **

**"Ronnie?"**

** **

**"Yes?"**

** **

**"Thanks, really I mean it."**

** **

**"I know, good night Enzo."**

** **

**Enzo tossed the comic aside once the door closed and lay back staring at the ceiling.A citywide alert and why hadn't Dot wanted to elaborate?The little sprite yawned hugely.He had a feeling something else was up.**

** **

*****

** **

"One all, this is the decider, come on Enzo, keep it together, you can do this.You're a Guardian, a machine, let's do it!"

**_ _**

**_Wait a nano he wasn't a Guardian.What was he doing here?_**

**_ _**

**_The User towered over him, eyes glowing yellow.Its leathery crimson flesh surrounded by a ghostly luminescence.Its razor-sharp weapons glowed with wicked brilliance._**

**_ _**

**_Enzo stared up at the thing in abject horror.Against his will he moved close to it and crouched in a fighting stance._**

**_ _**

**_No!He was not going to fight that thing!Where was Bob?The thing was horrifying!Was he really expected to fight it?_**

**_ _**

**_With a fury he never realized he could muster, he struck once again, driving the monster back.One monstrous clawed foot stomped down and shook the foundations of the arena._**

**_ _**

**_Enzo struck hard, dodged, leapt for it again.The monster screamed with rage and began to pummel him_**

**_ _**

**_No!No! Stop!Enzo wanted to scream.It hurts!_**

**_ _**

**_A strike and he was down, but up again, returning the beating with a series of martial arts kicks._**

**_ _**

**_One more hit, one more and I've won!_**

**_ _**

**_The beast struck him four times and – _**

**_ _**

**_For a nano the beast stood, glaring at him as though he were little more than a bug to be stepped on then brought the red-hot claw in an upward motion and searing white-hot torture ripped through every fiber of Enzo's being as it mercilessly gouged out his right eye._**

**_ _**

*****

** **

** **

**The scream that tore from Enzo's throat was high and shrill and did not stop, even after he was fully awake.His right eye burned as he clamped his hands over it and hot tears began as the phantom pain from the dream continued to assail him.**

** **

**Dot came rushing into his room.She was beside him in nanos and tried drawing him into her arms.**

** **

**"Don't!"He pushed back from her.Dot's look of worry and pity only made him feel ten times worse.He couldn't stand to have her see him like this again.He climbed quickly from the bed and snatched up his icon.He had to get out of there for a little while.He knew it was late but he didn't care.**

** **

**"Enzo, where do you think you're going?"Dot rose from the bed.**

** **

**"Out."**

** **

**"Enzo you're not going anywhere this late," Dot said, "Talk to me."**

** **

**"I don't want to talk about it," Enzo called over his shoulder, not waiting to see what else she might say, "Leave me alone!"**

** **

**"Enzo!"**

** **

**He ignored her, knowing he'd hurt her feelings.He bolted from the house and didn't stop until he was far enough away that she wouldn't be able to easily follow him.The rain soaked and chilled him almost immediately, which was good for it cooled the burning in his eye.The little sprite was unaware of where he was going.**

** **

**After a time, exhaustion made him stop.He collapsed underneath a data tree and drew his knees to his chest.He still held his hand over his right eye and a shudder passed through him at the memory.He sat there and cried for a little while.Then he realized what had happened.Or what he had seen.This was how Matrix had lost his eye.**

** **

**The fear was replaced by a bitterness he wasn't accustomed to.Here he was, cold, wet and scared all because of Matrix again!**

** **

**He figured he should move; go back because he knew Dot was worried.Dot – he knew he had hurt her.She must have come home before he had the dream.**

** **

**Enzo stood, the burning in his eye diminishing.For the first time he took a good look at his surroundings.He was in Kits.Had he really walked that far?Being there made him think of Bob.He wished his hero were here right now.**

** **

**The sound of thunder brought him out of his thoughts.He looked around at the darkened buildings and was about to turn back the way he had come when something caught his eye.**

** **

**Someone was standing just at the mouth of an alley between two buildings, watching him.**

** **

**It was like a nightmare come to life.The shadowy figure started out of the alley and moved purposefully towards him.**

** **

**"No," Enzo muttered.He turned and broke into a run and was sick to realize that the shadowy figure followed.**

** **

** **

***

** **

"I don't like the look of that," Matrix muttered at the badly flickering portal.

** **

**"Give me a nano, young renegade," Hex said."It is rather late and I do need my beauty sleep."**

** **

**"Sorry," Matrix muttered.**

** **

**"You have a call," Hex suddenly said.She waved a hand and a vid-window opened, to show Dot's distressed face.**

** **

**"Matrix!"**

** **

**"Dot?What's wrong?"**

** **

**"You have to come to the Diner now.Enzo's run off!"**

** **

**"I'm on my way," Matrix said."Keep at it Hex."**

** **

**"You want a lift?"Hex waved her hand again and in a split nano, Matrix was standing in the midst of the Diner.Dot was in her booth with several vid-windows open, talking to the CPU captain and Phong.Ronnie was behind the counter brewing coffee.**

** **

**"Matrix!"Dot slid from the booth, "I really have to learn to get used to Hex doing that."**

** **

**"What happened?"Matrix asked.**

** **

**"I had just gotten home and was in the living room talking to Ronnie when I heard Enzo scream."To Matrix's surprise, she shuddered and Matrix took her by the shoulders."I've never heard him scream like that.It was awful.I thought someone was trying to – he sounded like he was in agony."**

** **

**"I ran into the room and he was sitting up in bed," Dot continued, "He was holding both hands over his eye.He was having a nightmare.I tried to help him but he just ran off.I think he was ashamed."**

** **

**Now it was Matrix who shuddered.He hoped Dot hadn't noticed.She was too upset about Enzo luckily for him.It didn't take a genius to deduce what Enzo's nightmare had been about.He remembered the indescribable pain, and the sound of his own screaming voice.**

** **

**"Find him Matrix," Dot was saying, her words drawing from his disturbing memories, "Please find him.You're the only one who truly knows him."**

** **

**"I will, I promise," Matrix said.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Matrix tried each of his old haunts first.Floating Point, underneath the Data Slide, the beach, and Mr. Pearson's Data Dump.Those were the places he had gone as a child when he had wanted to be alone, or at least relatively so.He didn't find Enzo at the first three places.**

** **

**"I should have known," Matrix muttered as he headed for the Dump.Wasn't it always the last place you looked?**

** **

**The place was silent as Matrix descended.Mr. Pearson's shack was dark and Matrix saw no reason to disturb the old man.He made his way through the piles of refuse and old data with a familiarity that gave him a measure of comfort.He supposed he should have called out, but something stopped him.He had a feeling that if Enzo knew it was him searching for him, he might not be too receptive to revealing himself.**

** **

**Something moved to his left and Matrix turned swiftly, brandishing Gun, "Who's there?"**

** **

**A plaintive whine came from the shadows and Frisket trotted over to him.**

** **

**"Hey boy," Matrix knelt and scratched him between the ears, "Long time no see.Where ya been keeping yourself?"**

** **

**Frisket nipped at his fingers, then turned, motioning with his large head and Matrix followed.Frisket lead him to a spot where the junk was piled particularly high and close, forming a sort of alcove.Matrix thought he saw something moving in the far right corner.As he moved closer, he noticed a large wood box and lying inside of it, was another dog.**

** **

**It was about as big as Frisket, a Black Lab if Matrix remembered his breeds.Then his ears caught a faint whining.Matrix knelt before the box.**

** **

**"Frisket," Matrix smiled at his friend, "You old dog you, you're a father!"**

** **

**Frisket almost seemed to be smiling proudly at Matrix's declaration.Five puppies, four black and one red, suckled contentedly.Matrix watched them for a time before turning seriously to the junkyard dog, "I'm looking for Little Enzo boy, have you seen him?"**

** **

**Frisket barked in response.He stepped forward and nuzzled the female's face.Carefully, Matrix reached out and the Lab allowed him to pet her."She beautiful Frisket.I guess we should give her a name.How about Onyx?"**

** **

**This seemed to please both dogs, Frisket then motioned for Matrix to follow him.**

** **

**From somewhere ahead came a faint light.Frisket whined and looked back at Matrix.**

** **

**"I know, you want to get back to Onyx.Thanks Frisket."**

** **

**Barking once more, Frisket disappeared into the darkness.Matrix stepped around a pile of old data compression tanks and there he was.**

** **

**Matrix had never seen him look so pitiful.He was sitting against the junk with his knees drawn up against his chest, staring at a pile of used and barely functioning light sticks.His face looked ghostly pale by the light.Even from where he stood Matrix could see his trembling. **

** **

**As Matrix stepped forward, Enzo's head came up sharply, "Who's there?"The little sprite leapt up and brandished a thick metal ruler."Come out!I know you're there!"**

** **

**"Relax Kid," Matrix stepped forward, "It's only me."**

** **

**Enzo's face contorted, "Oh, I thought you were the guy who's been following me."**

** **

**"What do you mean?"**

** **

**"Don't you understand plain DOS?Somebody was chasing me.I guess I lost them.They followed me all the way from Kits."**

** **

**"You're being paranoid, Kid."**

** **

**Enzo gave him a look of disgust, "Yeah right, paranoid."**

** **

**"Dot's worried sick about you.She's got every CPU out looking for you."**

** **

**He seemed to digest the news for a moment, "Yeah well, you can go back and tell her I'm all right.I'll be along soon."**

** **

**"Are you basic?I'm not going back without you."**

** **

**Enzo backed up and sat down again, "I'm not going anywhere with you."**

** **

**"Look Kid, if I have to pick you up and carry you over my shoulder we're going back to the Diner."**

** **

**"Byte me."**

** **

**Matrix stepped forward and Enzo was on his feet in a nano, "Don't you come near me!"**

** **

**"What's the matter with you?"Matrix continued forward then halted when he saw the brief flash of fear in Enzo's eyes."I told you before I wasn't going to delete you."**

** **

**"Oh yeah?You really think I bought that?"**

** **

**Matrix fought down a surge of temper, "Look – why don't we sit down for a nano?"**

** **

**Warily, Enzo did, but he kept the ruler clutched in his hands.**

** **

**"Did you know Frisket's a father?"**

** **

**"Yeah, he showed me the puppies," Enzo's face softened a bit."I think Mr. Pearson's been taking care of them."**

** **

**Silence fell, until Matrix said, "I know what your nightmare was about."**

** **

**"Sure you do," Enzo was angry again, "It was your experience after all."**

** **

**"Do you want to talk about it?"**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**"I never meant for that to happen."**

** **

**"Sure you didn't."**

** **

**Matrix felt his own ire rise."Why don't you believe me?Has Melissa been talking to you again?"**

** **

**"Melissa has nothing to do with this!"Enzo cried, "Don't you get it you big basic green ASCII?"**

** **

**"Hey, watch your language!"Matrix said."What would Dot think of you're talking like that?"**

** **

**Enzo snorted, "Don't talk to me about doing things that would shock Dot."**

** **

**Matrix's temper hung by a tenuous thread, "Look Kid, I don't have to answer to you for the things I've done, so don't expect me to."**

** **

**Enzo just looked at him for a moment, "I'm not surprised."He drew his knees up to his chest again, "Why don't you just go away? I wish I didn't have to see you."**

** **

**"Tough, because I'm not going anywhere.So suck it up and drive on, Kid."**

** **

**Enzo rested his head on his folded arms and glared at Matrix, "I hate you."**

** **

**Matrix wasn't certain he had heard him right, "What did you say?"**

** **

**"You heard me!" Enzo cried, "I hate you!I wish you'd never been processed!"**

** **

**Matrix stared in disbelief.Certainly he had felt that emotion but never as the child he once was and the renegade was even more shocked to find that hearing it come from Enzo actually wounded him.What had happened to his – his what?What was Enzo to him?Brother?Son?Matrix realized if he didn't know, neither would Enzo. Also, came the realization that Enzo was suffering through the same problem he now faced.Not knowing who he was or what his purpose was in life.**

** **

**He wanted to feel sympathy but he couldn't.All he could feel was the anger, "Yeah right," Matrix laughed bitterly."You hate me.Okay, not much we can do about that is there?"**

** **

**"You think that's funny?"Enzo demanded.**

** **

**"What's funny is my worrying about what you think, Kid," Matrix said.**

** **

**He wasn't prepared for Enzo, suddenly bolting upright and hurling his tiny body at him.Matrix snarled more in surprise than pain.Enzo straddled him and began beating on his face and chest.Matrix was too shocked to react at first, then he grasped both of Enzo's wrists in his big hands and tossed the little sprite aside, pinning him down.**

** **

**"Stop it!"Matrix snarled.**

** **

**Enzo was in a random frenzy, lashing out with his feet and continuing to scream how much he hated Matrix and how he wished Matrix would delete and every word hurt the renegade even more.His anger finally released, Matrix applied more pressure to Enzo's wrists, "I said stop it!Do you hear me?"**

** **

**Then as suddenly as he had gone into his rage, Enzo stopped and abruptly and went limp.Tears began to stream down his face.Matrix stared down at his young counterpart, watching him cry in silence."Enzo."And he released him."Enzo."**

** **

**The little sprite crawled away back to his place against the wall.He rubbed his wrists and glared in silent defiance at the renegade.**

** **

**"I didn't mean to hurt you," Matrix whispered.**

** **

**Enzo didn't reply at first, then he said in a voice devoid of emotion, "No.I don't believe you."He stood."I'll never trust you, or believe a word you say. But since you won't go away, I guess I'll have to live with you."**

** **

**Matrix didn't move.This was not the Enzo he remembered.Something in that moment had irrevocable changed about him.It made Matrix want to shoot something.It had happened and he was to blame, at least partially.Little Enzo Matrix had lost his innocent nature once again.**

** **

**"Guess we'd better get back to the Diner," Enzo didn't wait for him to reply, the little sprite started away, "You coming or what?"**

** **

**Matrix climbed to his feet and brushed the dirt off his pants.He watched for a nano as Little Enzo retreated into the darkness.**

** **

**_Just like me_, Matrix thought.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Matrix was surprised when he entered the Diner and found AndrAIa standing next to Dot's booth.Both sprites looked up when the large and small version entered.**

** **

**"Enzo!"Dot was out of the booth and had caught Little Enzo in a tight embrace."Oh sweetie, are you all right?"**

** **

**"Yeah, I guess."**

** **

**"Good," Dot grabbed him by the shoulders, "Don't you _ever_ do something like that again, do you hear me?Do you know how frantic with worry I was?_My User, what if something had happened to you?"_**

** **

**While Dot continued to fuss at Enzo, AndrAIa approached him, "Very nice of you to send Hex after me, Sparky.She scared the chips out of five technicians in the command center."**

** **

**"I'm glad she managed to get through."**

** **

**"Just barely," AndrAIa smiled, "I didn't have time to explain to the people in the command center that I wasn't in any danger from the mad virus that leapt out a portal and pulled me in."**

** **

**Dot was saying something to him, "Where was he?"**

** **

**"The Data Dump," Matrix said quietly.He was glad that he had found Little Enzo but knowing how Little Enzo felt and hearing those words had affected him more than he wanted to admit.**

** **

**"All right Enzo, what have you got to say for yourself?" Dot said.**

** **

**"I'm sorry I scared you Dot and caused you all that worry," Enzo said, "Can I go to my room now?"**

** **

**"Yes, you _may_," Dot said, "We'll talk about it when I come up.I have to finish things down here first, okay?"**

** **

**"Okay," Enzo turned away.**

** **

**"By the way, did you thank Matrix?"**

** **

**Enzo's fists clenched but he didn't turn, "No."**

** **

**"Why not?"**

** **

**"What for?He doesn't really care.He only went out looking because he knew that's what you wanted him to do."**

** **

**"Enzo!"**

** **

**"It's true Dot, he doesn't really care about me.He'd be happy if I just disappeared."**

** **

**"Look Kid, I am really tired of you badmouthing me," Matrix said.**

** **

**"No you're just tired of hearing the truth, aren't you?" Enzo accused."How many times can I say it?I have your memories, dipswitch!I know exactly how you feel about me, so don't even go there!"**

** **

**"Enzo, Matrix," Dot said, "I want you both to stop this right now!"**

** **

**"Come on, Sparky, why don't we go to our quarters?"AndrAIa said.**

** **

**Neither man nor boy made any indication that they had heard them.**

** **

**"It's different now," Matrix said, "I don't feel the same way."**

** **

**"What difference does that make?"Enzo said, "You felt that way once, so what am I supposed to do, forgive and forget?Well that ain't gonna happen!"**

** **

**"You think I want your forgiveness or even care?Who are you to even expect that?You're not special, Kid."**

** **

**"Well," Enzo sneered, "I may not be special, but at least I'm not a coward!I didn't abandon Dot when she needed me."**

** **

**A tense silence filled the room.Matrix gaped at his young counterpart, too stunned for words or action.**

** **

**The silence was finally broken by Dot's soft, "Oh Enzo."**

** **

**The anger that Matrix had been holding at bay suddenly erupted.He jabbed a finger in Enzo's face, "You miserable little pixel brain!I should delete you!"**

** **

**Enzo backed away; his eyes went wide with fear.Dot stepped between them, "Stop it, both of you, now!I'll have no more of this, do you both understand me?"**

** **

**AndrAIa had Matrix by the arm and was pulling him back, "Stop it!"**

** **

**Enzo turned and ran for the backstairs.Dot turned to Matrix, "How could you say that to him?I'll talk to you later."Then Dot turned and followed in Enzo's wake.**

** **

**"I am going to delete him," Matrix hissed.**

** **

**"You're going to do no such a thing," AndrAIa said, "Let's go, Sparky, now!"**

** **

**The anger drained away and Matrix felt the resignation take its place.His shoulders slumped and he breathed a sigh.What had just happened?It wasn't supposed to be this way.**

** **

**"AndrAIa?"So many questions left unspoken.**

** **

**"Come on, Lover," AndrAIa's voice was gentle, "I think you need some downtime. I'll be helping Phong repair Hack and Slash.We'll talk about this later."**

** **

**He no longer had the strength to argue.He allowed AndrAIa to lead him away.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Ronnie had gone back upstairs to see to Baby Dot.She came out of the kitchen when Dot entered the apartment, "Is everything all right?Enzo just ran in here."**

** **

**Dot sighed, "No everything's not all right."**

** **

**"I'll make some more java," Ronnie smiled."Do you need anything?"**

** **

**"Besides a good way to discipline two big babies?No thanks, Ronnie."**

** **

**Dot knocked on Enzo's door but didn't wait for a reply.It was dark when she entered the room but she could make out the form of Enzo under the blankets.**

** **

**"I know you're awake, Enzo."Dot moved over and sat down on his bed.**

** **

**"I'm sleepy," Enzo said.**

** **

**"Well you can sleep all day tomorrow," Dot said."I want to know why you said what you did.That was the most unfair, hurtful thing you've ever said."**

** **

**"Just like Matrix calling me a weak pathetic little sprite?"**

** **

**"That's not the point," Dot said.**

** **

**"Then what is?"**

** **

**"That you said something designed to deliberately hurt someone for no reason other than spitefulness," Dot said, "You know what happened and you know that isn't true.Are you saying AndrAIa abandoned me to?And what about Bob?He was sent away against his wishes. That wasn't like you at all.I've never been disappointed in you before but tonight I was."**

** **

**"That's not fair!"Enzo cried, "Why am I always the bad guy?You mean it's okay that Matrix said the things he did?"**

** **

**"You're not always the bad guy," Dot said."And no, it's not okay.Matrix was wrong too, and as soon as I'm finished here, he's going to get a talking too as well."**

** **

**"It won't matter," Enzo said."He hates me."**

** **

**"No he doesn't."**

** **

**"Yes he does," Enzo said, "And that's not fair either.I never did anything to him.Why does he hate me?"**

** **

**Dot sighed and reached out and began rubbing her hand up and down Enzo's back, "His approval is really important to you, isn't it?"**

** **

**"No," the pillow muffled Enzo's voice.**

** **

**Dot couldn't help a sad smile.Of course it was.What little boy wouldn't want to be like Matrix?Enzo saw what he might become, a tall powerful warrior (with a big Gun), but Matrix had disturbed the image with his misplaced anger.Dot had hoped the two of them would settle things soon.Enzo wanted – needed – a big brother.**

** **

**"I guess you're going to tell me to forgive Matrix and give him a chance," Enzo muttered.**

** **

**"No, sweetie."**

** **

**This obviously caught Enzo's interest for he came out from under the covers and turned on the light, "Really?"**

** **

**Dot nodded, "I think its up to the two of you to settle things, so besides breaking up the occasional TIFF I'm going to leave you two to make the decision.I'm going to tell Matrix the same thing.I also believe that you two need each other. Bob is your hero, but Matrix can be too and with Bob away with his duties he may not have as much time to spend with you.Matrix could also use your companionship."**

** **

**"I don't know, Dot," Enzo said, "Hey, speaking of Bob, I've been wanting to talk to you about something."**

** **

**Dot wasn't certain she should let him change the subject but she said, "All right."**

** **

**"Well," Enzo sat up and looked at her earnestly, "You know how much things are changing and all.I'm almost eleven, and I've been thinking about what I'm going to do when I get older."**

** **

**"The Guardian Academy?"**

** **

**Enzo averted his eyes, "Maybe."**

** **

**"Maybe?"Now that was a shock.Enzo had always been adamant about becoming a Guardian, now he was changing his mind?Of course Dot had feared his becoming a Guardian, especially after losing Matrix in the games, but she had come to accept his decision.**

** **

**"Well I'm not sure what I want to do right now," Enzo said."A lot's changed and all that stuff about the Guardian's that they said at those meetings."**

** **

**"Enzo, don't let that change your mind.You know Bob.Not all Guardian's are bad."**

** **

**"I know," Enzo said, "would you be mad if I didn't be a Guardian?Would Bob?"**

** **

**"Of course not," Dot smiled, "We both want you to be happy.And we'll be proud no matter what you decide."**

** **

**"Okay," Enzo said, "Well getting back to what I was saying.I may not be able to look after you as much if I go off to school so you'll need someone to take care of you."**

** **

**He took a breath and said the last thing Dot would have expected, "I think you should marry Bob."**

** **

**Dot's face flushed scarlet, "Um – Enzo --,"**

** **

**"You love him and all, right?"**

** **

**"Well yes but --,"**

** **

**"And he loves you to, he asked me to put in a good word for him."**

** **

**"Did he?"Dot said mildly.Since his return from the web, there _had_ been sort of an unspoken agreement between them."He hasn't asked me."**

** **

**"Well geez, Dot, why not ask him?"**

** **

**"Enzo --,"**

** **

**"You want to marry him, don't you?"**

** **

**She'd be lying if she said no, "Yes."**

** **

**"Well then, buy a ring and ask him.You own every jewelry store in Mainframe," Enzo yawned and lay back down."Just ask him, okay?Because it would be alphanumeric to have him for a brother."**

** **

**"I --," Dot pulled the blankets up over him, "I'll give it some thought, sweetie.Now get some downtime."She kissed him on the cheek but he was already half asleep.**

** **

**"Dot?" He muttered sleepily.**

** **

**"Yes?"**

** **

**"Someone was following me tonight."**

** **

**Dot inhaled sharply, "What?Did you see who?"**

** **

**"No," Enzo said."I was in Kits Sector and whoever it was followed me from there.I lost him at the dump."**

** **

**A shudder passed along her skin.Had one of Daemon's Chosen been stalking her brother?"Don't go out by yourself at night anymore okay?"**

** **

**"But Dot --,"**

** **

**"And be careful," Dot made a mental note that when she talked to Matrix she would ask him to keep an eye on Enzo too."Sweet dreams."**

** **

**Enzo muttered something she didn't quite hear.Dot moved from his room.Ronnie had gone to bed but the pot of hot java was in the kitchen.Dot doubted she'd get to sleep now, so she poured herself a cup and carried it downstairs.Once there she slid into her favorite booth and opened her organizer.She would have Syn brought in for questioning.She was almost ready to expel him from the system but since there wasn't any proof of that he had been responsible for Hack and Slash's attack (and Dot actually believed he wasn't, at least not by himself) it might not look good, but then again, who would care?The only clue to the crime was the picture of the spider.It wasn't like in the Super Computer where she could just send Mouse, Ray, or Matrix into the underbelly of the system to investigate.They were all too easily recognizable.She may have to hire outside help.Maybe Bob could lend her Colonel Tempus.**

** **

**Dot was so into her musings that the distant sound didn't register into her processor until it was almost upon where she sat.She looked up and saw the transport coming at the Diner and for a nano she thought it was just the regular morning deliveries.**

** **

**The transport careened to a halt, the door opened and something flashed from within the dark space.Dot dove from the booth and hit the floor just as the window exploded into a shower of diamond fragments, and then there was a flash of blinding light and a wave of heat slammed into her as the explosion set the Diner ablaze.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	15. Malicious Intent

CHAPTER 15

** **

** **

**MALICIOUS INTENT**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

# The present

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**Matrix kept a safe distance at the rear of the crowd and allowed his eyes to scan the circular room.The air was thick with the cloying scent of narcotic smoke and unwashed bodies.**

** **

**He stood in a raised platform that surrounded the sunken fighting pit.Most spectators stood around the rim while a select few who had the money and power sat in ordinate chairs on a raised dais.One of the people who held this coveted position was the mercenary Flame.**

** **

**Sprites taking wagers moved through the crowd.One approached Matrix who immediately retreated when Matrix glared at him.They disappeared down a long tunnel to Matrix's left, where Matrix supposed the money changed hands.**

** **

**Matrix wasn't concerned with any of it.He moved between the raging throng and for a moment the bodies parted and he witnessed the carnage within the hole.Flame sat on her makeshift throne and cheered and Matrix figured she had a lot of money wagered.What puzzled him was Bob had said she was competing, not that she was one of the spectators.The crowd had quieted somewhat.Matrix assumed the fight was over.**

** **

**Matrix finally found himself beside the dais.A brutish sprite stood guard, his arms crossed over his bare torso.He wasn't as tall or bulky as Matrix, but the former renegade could see the power within his compact frame.He made no indication that he noticed Matrix was there.**

** **

**"Flame," Matrix said.**

** **

**The man raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"**

** **

**"Mind your business," Matrix said, "I want to talk to Flame, now."**

** **

**"Well then," the man reached behind the dais and took up a wicked looking war hammer, "You'll talk to me first."**

** **

**"Gun," Matrix raised his formidable weapon.**

** **

**"No there's no need for that."**

** **

**Matrix looked up at the sound of the voice.The woman who leaned over the dais was not attractive in the slightest.Her burgundy skin was marred by dozens of scars.She had small mean-looking eyes and a pinched mouth.Her nose was set at an odd angle, broken more than once, Matrix surmised.**

** **

**"Well, well," she ran her tongue over her lips, "Aren't you a big fella?You here to fight for me handsome?"**

** **

**"I'm looking for another mercenary," Matrix said."Is there someplace we can talk in private?"**

** **

**"If you like," Flame said."Cracker?"**

** **

**The brutish sprite laid down his hammer and helped Flame down.**

** **

**"Follow me tall, green and luscious," she said.**

** **

**Matrix grunted his reply.Flame led him down the hall he had observed earlier, past betting cages and closed doors.One she opened with a keycard.Stairs ascended into darkness.Matrix's infrared revealed a door at the top.**

** **

**"Guard the door, Cracker."**

** **

**"You got it, Flame."**

** **

**Matrix didn't know what to expect when Flame opened the door but the richly furnished room wasn't it.Flame closed and locked the door behind them.**

** **

**"Now then," she walked over to a sideboard and poured two glasses of wine, "shall we begin?"**

** **

**"You can begin by telling me where I can find Raven."**

** **

**He could see the change in her stanch.Her shoulders stiffened and she had the glasses in a white-knuckle grip.Matrix thought she might break the stems.**

** **

**"I see," Flame made a vain attempt to relax, "So which one of your relatives did he delete?"**

** **

**Now it was Matrix who tensed, "He didn't delete anyone.He kidnapped them."**

** **

**"Same thing," she approached him and offered the wine glass.**

** **

**"No," Matrix said."Do you know where he is?"**

** **

**"I might," Flame said, "What's in it for me?"**

** **

**"What do you want?"**

** **

**She licked her lips again, "How about a tumble?"**

** **

**Matrix didn't have time for this.Gun flew into his grasp and was pointed at Flame, "How about I let you live?"**

** **

**"Now, now, let's not get testy," Flame said, "Besides the fact that you'd never get out of here alive if you deleted me."**

** **

**"You'd be surprised at what I can do," Matrix smiled.Flame shuddered.**

** **

**"That's what I'd like to know," Flame said."You seem to think you're in control here, but I'm the one holding the winning hand.You could delete me if you like but you'd never find out where Raven is."**

** **

**"I'm sure someone else knows.You probably don't anyway."**

** **

**"I may or may not, do you want to chance it that I do and you've deleted me?"Flame said."And how much time do you have to find someone else?The longer this person is with Raven the shorter his processing will be."**

** **

**She leaned back and sipped the wine, "So, let's deal shall we?"**

** **

**Matrix holstered Gun, "I happen to be married with a daughter and a baby on the way."**

** **

**"What's your point?"**

** **

**Matrix glared in disgust at her.**

** **

**"All right," Flame said, "There is one thing you can do for me."**

** **

**"And that is?"**

** **

**"Fight in the pit," she said."Once and only once.An opponent of my choosing.I'm going to make the largest bet imaginable.If you win, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."**

** **

**"And if I lose I'm deleted."**

** **

**"Basically," Flame said, "I hope you can fight bare handed.They don't allow guns in the pit."**

** **

**"Don't you worry about that," Matrix said."You want to tell me about my opponent?"**

** **

**"Now that would spoil all the fun.I will tell you that he's never been defeated."**

** **

**"Perfect," Matrix said, "When?"**

** **

**"The next fight starts in a millisecond.So do we have a deal?"**

** **

**_For Enzo_, Matrix thought."Yes."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**_Seven hours into the past._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

# "Dot, get up now!"

**_ _**

Dot struggled to pull herself from the warm darkness.The voice that had screamed within her processor sounded terribly familiar.She could just ignore it and drift deeper into that place.

** **

# "Dot!You must get up.Enzo, Ronnie, the baby!"

**_ _**

Dot's eyes opened and she immediately began to cough from the thick smoke that filled the Diner.The memory returned.The transport careening to a halt, the flash of white light, the explosion, the wave of heat and then darkness.

The Diner was burning down around her.

Enzo, Ronnie, and Baby Dot were still upstairs.Dot forced herself to move towards the back.Her eyes and lungs burned as she half stumbled half crawled away from the merciless flames.

** **

**From somewhere far away, she heard a siren but she knew they'd never get there in time.Dot stayed low and crawled up the back stairs.The door was open -- maybe they had gotten out?Dot didn't want to take the chance.The smoke wasn't as bad in the apartment, "Enzo?Ronnie?"She checked both rooms and was thankful they had gotten out.Now she had to give herself out!**

** **

**She stumbled to the front door outside, dashed down the stairs and ran around to the front of the Diner – then stopped cold.**

** **

**"Dot!"**

** **

**Dot stared in mute horror at the scene before her.Captain Syn, holding a laser pistol to Enzo's head.Five other heavily armed sprites stood nearby, two held weapons on Ronnie and the baby.**

** **

**"No!"Dot screamed, lunging for Syn, not seeing the sixth sprite until it was too late.Something slammed down hard on the back of her skull.Then there was pain and darkness again.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**The malicious tittering woke Dot from her forced sleep.Her brow furrowed from the pain radiating from the back of her skull.The world around her slowly came into focus.**

** **

**From what she could gather she was in a basement somewhere.Her first guess would be Level 31.The room was semi-dark, stacked with crates of various sizes, with exposed pipes in the ceiling and walls.**

** **

**It was to one of these pipes that ran horizontally along the wall that Dot realized she had been tied.**

** **

**How long she had been standing there, bound by both her wrists above her head, she wasn't sure.The six sprites (damn it all, why hadn't she seen the sixth one?) were lounging around against or on top of the crates.Two were engaged in a card game.Captain Syn was leaning back in a rickety old chair, apparently dozing.**

** **

**Then she saw Enzo and Ronnie.**

** **

**They were both sitting against a crate, their hands bound and someone had stuffed an oily rag into Enzo's mouth.**

** **

**"He was getting on my nerves."**

** **

**Syn was now awake and staring at her.**

** **

**"You sorry piece of null fodder."**

** **

**"Better mind your manners, Ms. Matrix," Syn spat, "You're not exactly high on my list right now."**

** **

**Dot looked at Ronnie, "Where's the baby?"**

** **

**"I --," Ronnie had never looked so stricken."I don't know.They took her away."**

** **

**"Syn," Dot glared hatefully at him, "If you've hurt that baby – if anything **

**happens --,"**

** **

**"I'd be more worried about what happens to you," Syn approached her.He moistened his lips and stared lecherously at her."Your Guardians ain't here to protect you.You'd better be real nice to me if you want to live."**

** **

**"Syn, where's the baby?"**

** **

**"Don't you worry none about the brat.She's fine for now."**

** **

**"Please," Ronnie begged from across the room, "Let me see my baby."**

** **

**Syn didn't even look at Ronnie, "Now you're gonna do something for me Ms. Matrix."**

** **

**"And that is?"**

** **

**"You're gonna call that old coot in the Principal Office and have him get your Guardian here."**

** **

**"So I'm the bait in a trap for Bob?"Dot said, "Not very original, Syn."**

** **

**"It'll work," Syn grinned with his rotted teeth, "If they want to see you – Syn motioned to Ronnie and Enzo – those two and the baby alive again."**

** **

**"No!"Ronnie screamed, "Oh please, not my baby!"**

** **

**"Do what you want to me Syn," Dot said, "But leave them out of this.This is between you and me.I'm the one who humiliated you."**

** **

**"Yeah, you did," Syn growled pushing his face close to Dot's, "And I'll get back at you for that in my own way."**

** **

**Syn turned away, "Get that old fart in the Principal Office on a vid-window."**

**The moment the window came open and Phong answered the call, Dot screamed, "Phong!"**

** **

**"Dot?My User!What has happened?"**

** **

**Syn stepped in front of the window, "You'll be talking to me, old man."**

** **

**"Captain Syn," Phong said darkly, "What is the meaning of this?"**

** **

**"Getting' senile in your old age?This is a request to have the Prime Guardian join us.You know the drill.Get him here in two milliseconds or well --,"**

** **

**"You will not harm her!"Phong warned.**

** **

**"Not just her," Syn switched the vid-window to double-sided."The baby is here to."**

** **

**"Not even you could be that calloused and cruel," Phong said.**

** **

**"Don't push me old man.Get the Prime Guardian here now.I'll contact you in two milliseconds and no funny stuff or rescue missions.And you tell that renegade brother of hers not to try anything either, understand?"**

** **

**"Yes, understood," Phong said."Now you understand this, my son.Hurt any one of those sprites and I will be forced to delete you."**

** **

**The vid-window closed.Syn snorted, "Big talk from a senile old man."**

** **

**"You don't know Phong," Dot said.**

** **

**Syn turned back to her, "Now I wonder how we can make those two milliseconds go faster?"**

** **

**"Syn!"**

** **

**The captain turned abruptly.A dwarfish sprite, followed by two other sprites and a binome strode up, "What in the net do you think you're doing?"**

** **

**"What do you mean?You wanted Dot Matrix I got her for you.I've already **

**been in contact with Phong --,"**

** **

**"You basic idiot!You could have used her to get into the Principal Office and caught the old sprite unawares!Now he knows all about you.We've lost the element of surprise!"**

** **

**Syn looked completely taken aback, "I – I thought this is what you wanted.I told them to have the Prime Guardian here in two milliseconds. Besides, I wasn't about to face that renegade."**

** **

**"Yes," Dot smirked, "I'm looking forward to watching Matrix break your spine in half."**

** **

**"Shut up!"**

** **

**"What's the matter, Syn?"The dwarf said, "You're not afraid of the renegade, are you?There is no room for cowards with the Chosen."**

** **

**"So I take it, you are the leader here?"Dot addressed the dwarf.**

** **

**"Ripper at your service, Ms. Matrix," Ripper inclined his head."I've been wanting to meet the woman who defeated General Ashar.You are quite impressive."**

** **

**Dot ignored his words, "Syn took Ronnie's infant.Where is it?"**

** **

**"The baby too?" Ripper looked at Syn with something akin to respect, "Maybe there's a place for you in the Chosen after all and perhaps we can make this plan of your work Syn."**

** **

**Syn looked inordinately pleased, "See!"He pointed a pudgy finger at Dot."I told you I'd get back at you!"**

** **

**"You haven't done anything yet," Dot said.**

** **

**"Not yet," Syn was leering at her again.**

** **

**"You want her, Syn?"Ripper said, "Well I'm certainly not going to stop you.Might be fun to watch."**

** **

**Syn took a step towards her but halted when from across the room, Enzo started screaming around his gag.Syn turned and walked over to him."I've got a score to settle with you too, Little Freak!"**

** **

**Syn yanked Enzo up by his collar and swung a meaty fist to strike him across the temple.**

** **

**"No!"Dot screamed, as she struggled against her bonds, "Syn don't you touch him again!Do you hear me?I'll delete you myself!"**

** **

**Syn reached for Enzo again and in a desperate act, Dot changed her tactic, "Syn!Why are you bothering with him anyway?I thought we had unfinished business?"**

** **

**Syn paused.He lowered Enzo to the floor, "What?"**

** **

**"Why are you wasting time with a little boy?That's not what you really want is it?"Dot purred.**

** **

**Syn moved carefully towards her."No."**

** **

**"I'm tied up and helpless," Dot said, "And you have an audience.Don't you want them to know how a real man does it?"**

** **

**Syn was standing before her now."I always knew you wanted me."**

** **

**"Well?"Dot said.**

** **

**Syn grabbed her by the back of her neck.**

** **

**Dot smiled sweetly at him and rammed her knee into his groin.**

** **

**Syn gave a sort of strangled whine, like a newborn kitten and pitched onto his side.**

** **

**The other gathered members of Daemon's Chosen burst out laughing.**

** **

**"Well done, Ms. Matrix," Ripper said, applauding."I like a woman with fire."**

** **

**"If you want to end up like Syn, come a little closer," Dot hissed.**

** **

**"Oh you won't do anything to me," Ripper's voice was dangerous. "Unlike Syn I have no qualms about shooting certain sprites between the eyes."**

** **

**Ripper looked down at Syn, "Somebody get him out of here."**

** **

**Two of the sprites helped Syn up and half dragged him away.**

** **

**"There will be plenty of time to get to know each other Ms. Matrix," Ripper said, "For now, we await your true love. He's the real objective after all."**

** **

**"You won't get him that easy."**

** **

**"Oh it will be quite easy.You see that was Dariem's problem.He was too honorable."**

** **

**"His – name – is – Bob," Dot enunciated every word, "Don't forget that."**

** **

**"It doesn't matter what his name is, you're all going to be deleted anyway.So enjoy your last few milliseconds of processing."**

** **

**"You won't get away with this!"Dot yelled as Ripper walked away.She looked at Enzo and Ronnie and thought of the baby.She had to do something.She wasn't going to give up yet.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Phong watched Matrix pace through the War Room.The venerable sprite was again trying to make contact with Super Computer.If they couldn't, it would be up to Hexadecimal to try and open a portal.They didn't have much time.**

** **

**"Matrix, my son, please calm yourself," Phong said.**

** **

**"Calm myself?"Matrix threw his hands up in frustration, "How can I be calm?That son of a virus has Dot!"**

** **

**Hexadecimal, who was sitting across the room, holding Melissa in her lap cleared her throat loudly.**

** **

**"Oh --," Matrix said, "Sorry Hex – nothing personal."**

** **

**"Yes," Hex said sounding rather putout."Any luck, Phong?"**

** **

**Phong leaned over the console, "AndrAIa?"**

** **

**AndrAIa was poking around the inner workings of the console trying to boost power, "Give me a nano and I'll let you know."**

** **

**The game sprite climbed to her feet and walked over to one of the workstations and began programming, "I'm going to tap into the core energy and divert it to the portal generator.Think the boost will help, Hex?"**

** **

**"Immensely," Hex smiled."You'll lend me your power, my sweet treasure?"**

** **

**"Yes," Melissa said, "I hope Enzo is all right."**

** **

**"Don't worry Melissa," Matrix said, surprising everyone in the room, "We'll get him back."**

** **

**Phong nodded his approval, "Then let us hurry to the Portal Generator and let us all pray to the User that we succeed."**

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**"Prime Guardian, what are you doing here this early?"Rule stepped into the office.**

** **

**Bob clutched at his stomach, "I wasn't feeling to well, so I figured since it will be dawn soon, I'll get a leg up on some paperwork."**

** **

**"Listen," Rule smiled, "It doesn't sound so bad. Maybe the storm passed.I hope to call my parents soon.I know they're worried."**

** **

**"Try it now.I'm sure they won't mind.**

** **

**"Thank you," Rule said, "Um sir, are you all right?"**

** **

**"Well I could use an antacid," Bob said."Must have been that five alarm chili of mine."**

** **

**"I have some in my desk," Rule said.**

** **

**Bob sighed with relief; glad the storm seemed to be passing.He had been worrying himself, about his friends in Mainframe and at the factory.He had received a garbled message from Mouse and Ray about AndrAIa and a portal appearing but then communications had cut out again.**

** **

**To make matters worse, he had been up all night with nausea.Plus, he was pretty certain he had a fever.He hoped he wasn't coming down with the stomach flu or something.That was all he needed.**

** **

**Rule re-entered his office."Here you go sir.Um – I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds Prime Guardian, sir, you look rather flushed."**

** **

**"I think I have a fever," Bob said.**

** **

**"It's probably the flu from being out in that weather.Why don't I make you some tea?"**

** **

**"Thank you, Rule," Bob said."Maybe I'll nap a bit."Bob put his head down on his desk.**

** **

**The next thing he knew Rule was shaking him awake, "Prime Guardian!"**

** **

**"Yes – what?"**

** **

**"An urgent message from Mainframe, sir!"**

** **

**Bob activated the vid-window.The picture was still distorted somewhat but Bob could make out Phong's worried face."Phong?"**

** **

**"Oh Bob!Thank the User!You must – to Mainframe – have Dot --,"**

** **

**"What?"Bob said, "Phong, you're breaking up.Rule, try and increase the power."**

** **

**The picture distorted wildly for a moment, then Phong's voice came through loud and clear, "Daemon's Chosen have taken Dot!"**

** **

**Bob's world shattered, "No!No it can't be!"**

** **

**"Must return – two milliseconds – time running out – portal."**

** **

**"I read you Phong!"Bob said, "I'm on my way to the portal generator room now."**

** **

**"Hurry Bob!We will be waiting."**

** **

**The window closed, "Prime Guardian?"Rule said.**

** **

**"Contact Katiyana and tell her where I've gone.She's to assume control until I've returned," Bob was already running from the room.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**"Come on, come on, what's taking so blasted long!"Bob said.**

** **

**"We're trying to increase the power now," Zif said.The Chief of Operations had been called when the technicians had been unable to get the generator to work."We'll get you there, I promise."**

** **

**"Dot," Bob whispered._They had better not have laid a finger on her!_**

** **

**The portal came to life.**

** **

**"Good luck, Prime Guardian!"**

** **

**Bob stepped through the portal and could sense the energy was unstable.No more portal travel would be possible until the storm was completely over.Then he was on the other side and Matrix and AndrAIa was waiting for him.**

** **

**"Bob!"Matrix said.**

** **

**"What happened?Where's Dot?"**

** **

**"Come on," AndrAIa started away and Bob hastened to follow, "Daemon's Chosen have her.Captain Syn is one of them."**

** **

**"Captain Syn is a member of Daemon's Chosen?"It was too incredible to believe.**

** **

**"Yes, and they've given us two milliseconds to bring you here," Matrix said."And time was up twenty nanos ago."**

** **

**As they entered the War Room they found Phong at a vid-window.Bob had never seen the dwarf before, but Captain Syn was in the background holding a laser pistol on Dot, who was tied by her wrists to an exposed pipe.**

** **

**"Was Captain Syn not clear, old man?The Prime Guardian in two milliseconds or Ms. Matrix dies."**

** **

**"I'm here!"Bob strode forward, "Let her go you miserable sons of nulls."**

** **

**"Just her?"The dwarf smirked, "What about the others?"**

** **

**The vid-window rotated to the left to reveal Enzo and Ronnie Lore.**

** **

**"Enzo," Bob's voice was an agonized whisper, "What do you want?"**

** **

**"Why you, my dear General Dariem," the dwarf was tremendously pleased with himself."Alone, on Level 31.Behind Al's Wait and Eat.You'll be contacted then, and please Prime Guardian, no rescue attempts, or tricks, or having Matrix back you up. The baby is here too, hidden, and I have no qualms about deleting it, understand?"**

** **

**"Yes, I understand," Bob spat, "I'm on my way.I should be there in ten micro's."**

** **

**"Very good," and the vid-window closed.**

** **

**The questions started immediately.**

** **

**"Bob you're not going alone are you?"**

** **

**"You're really going to do it?"**

** **

**"Is it wise, my son?"**

** **

**"Let me back you up," Matrix said, "They'll never know I'm there."**

** **

**"No," Bob donned his Glitch armor, "You heard what they said, any tricks and they'll hurt the hostages.I have to go alone."**

** **

**"Bob – please," Matrix whispered.**

** **

**Bob placed his hands on Matrix's shoulders, "Don't worry Matrix, I promise I won't fail."**

** **

**"We will be watching your every move, my son," Phong said."Good luck to you and may the User protect you."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**By the time Bob reached Sector 31 he felt awful.His skin was clammy, his body feverish and his stomach roiled unmercifully.Yet he pushed himself on.Dot and the others were counting on him.**

****

**WARNING: INCOMING GAME**

** **

**"No!" Bob hissed, "Not now."Then he realized it was going to land right where he was supposed to be.**

** **

**Would they allow him to finish the game?Surely they knew that if he didn't they'd all be nullified.He would have to wait until the Chosen's representative met him then hope he was allowed him to finish the game.If not they were all deleted sprites.**

** **

**The cube slammed down with an ominous finality.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**"Where do you cowards think you're going?"Ripper demanded.**

** **

**Four of the six sprites were heading for the door.**

** **

**"That's a game cube, Ripper, I'm not staying for that!"One of them tossed the remark over his shoulder.**

** **

**"Cowards!You are banned from the Chosen!"Ripper screamed."And what of you Syn?"**

** **

**Syn, having recovered somewhat from his injury, said. "I go to meet the Guardian," **

** **

**"And you two?"He said of the remaining.**

** **

**"For the Glory of Daemon!"One of them said.**

** **

**"Good," Ripper said, "I am glad I have a few loyal comrades left."**

** **

**"Ripper!"Dot said, "Let Enzo, Ronnie and the baby get clear of the cube!If Bob doesn't make it in time --,"**

** **

**"He will and you know he will," Ripper said, "He doesn't want to see any of you nullified either."**

** **

**When the field passed over them, the room abruptly changed.No longer were they in a basement storeroom, but a forbidding dungeon.Oily torches burned in scones on walls coated in slime.The exposed pipes became wood timbers. The crates treasure chests.Dot now found herself tied to a wooden wheel, etched with archaic symbols.**

** **

**"Fascinating," Ripper said, "This is not the first game I've been in though, yet it amazes me every time."**

** **

**Ripper approached Dot, "Syn, do you think you could find your way up to the Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"You had better reboot," Dot warned.**

** **

**Syn ignored her and kept walking.**

** **

**"Don't say I didn't warn you," Dot muttered.**

** **

**"Not a bad idea," Ripper said, "I believe this is the way one does it?"**

** **

**Ripper tapped his icon, "Reboot."**

** **

**The greenish glow enveloped him and he found himself in a plain brown tunic and pants, with a leather belt around his waist and a small dagger in a sheath.**

** **

**"Well this isn't very flamboyant," Ripper said."Let's see what you come up with, Ms. Matrix."**

** **

**Ripper went to reach for her and must have noticed Dot's look, "Keep the laser pistol on her brother.If she does anything, shoot him between the eyes."**

** **

**Dot's teeth ground as Ripper reached over and tapped her icon, "Reboot."**

** **

**Dot closed her eyes against the light and when she opened them – **

** **

**Ripper was giving her a look even worse than Syn's.Dot looked down and saw she wore nothing more than a leather loincloth and halter.**

** **

**"How sweet," Ripper ran a finger along the edge of the halter.**

** **

**Dot recoiled from his abhorrent touch as bile rose in her throat.**

** **

**"Maybe I'll just have my revenge on you, hmm?"Ripper smiled evilly, "For your sake, your Guardian had better come soon."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Bob knew the game, _Spire of Infinity._The object was simple.You started at the top of the tower and worked your way down to the bottom and rescued the sacrifice that the owner of the tower, an evil necromancer, was going to use in a dark ritual.Each floor of the tower had greater dangers.Bob rebooted into an armor-clad warrior, with a glowing broadsword and four daggers in a sheath across his chest.**

** **

**Bob knew he was not up to his full power.He felt lightheaded and ready to vomit.Still he forced himself to wait a few more precious nanos for the Chosen's contact.He knew the User was stuck on the floor below him.He had to get to him before it was too late.**

** **

**When he sensed the User moving, Bob entered the Tower, hoping to both stop the User, end the game and get to Dot before the Chosen decided Bob had double crossed them.**

** **

**Bob made it to the second level, missed the User taking the door to the third by a nano and was trapped having to solve several complex riddles.He dashed from the room, dodging traps and game sprites, but missed the User again on the third level when he was seized with agonizing muscle spasms.**

** **

**For the nth time, he wished Matrix were fighting alongside him.He nearly caught up on the fourth but missed again.His strength was ebbing at an alarming rate and now he was fighting just to keep going.**

** **

**So it went on like that for eleven levels.Then on level twelve, he managed to trap the User.If he could get to the damsel first (and he had a hunch about that) the game would be won and hopefully, he would be where Daemon's Chosen was holding Dot.**

** **

**Bob practically dragged himself down the long hall and was astonished to hear voices, one familiar.**

** **

**"Looks like we're all going to be nullified," Dot was saying.**

** **

**"No!Your Guardian is here!He will come for you!"**

** **

**Bob heard someone crying and he realized it was Ronnie.He couldn't begin to imagine how terrified she must be.Keeping his back pressed against the wall. Bob moved closer to the dungeon entrance.**

** **

**"Face it," Dot was saying, "You've lost."**

** **

**"Shut up, wench!I'm going to enjoy taking my revenge out on you."**

** **

**"You can try, but you'll regret it."**

** **

**"You try something, Ms. Matrix and your brother and the woman will get a shot between the eyes," the dwarf said, "Relax.You may just enjoy this."**

** **

**Bob peered around the wall into the room.Dot caught sight of him first.**

** **

**"It's a shame about your other two companions," Dot said, "While you have all the fun, they get to stand there and guard the prisoners with their nasty lasers.No rest for the lackey's eh boys?"**

** **

**_Good girl_, Bob thought.Now he knew how many he was dealing with.**

** **

**"We gonna get a crack at her, Ripper?"One of the guards asked.**

** **

**"Of course, just wait your turn," Ripper's hand seized at Dot's breast cruelly.**

** **

**Random fury, nothing like Bob had felt in some time, came to explosive life in his core-com.With an animalistic cry Bob rushed into the room two fiery blasts dealt severely with the other sprites.**

** **

**"What in the net --?"It was all Ripper had a chance to say before Bob blasted him with a bolt so powerful it knocked the dwarf several feet.**

** **

**Bob was across the space of the dungeon in a split nano.As Ripper was struggling to rise, Bob threw himself at the dwarf and began to beat him senseless.**

** **

**"_You never_," Bob growled, punctuating each word with a blow to Ripper's face, "_ever -- touch her again_!**

** **

**"Bob!" Somehow Dot's frantic voice broke through his bloodlust, "Bob stop!**

** **

**"What?"Bob stared at his balled fists, which were smeared with Ripper's blood.W_hat in the net am I doing?_He looked up at his love, "Dot?"**

** **

**"It's okay," Dot said."Bob -- Enzo and Ronnie!"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob fought to compose himself.He left Ripper there and stumbled over to Enzo and Ronnie."You two all right?"**

** **

**Bob pulled the gag from Enzo's mouth and the little sprite doubled over and heaved.Bob held him, "It's okay.You're safe now."**

** **

**"B-Bob – I tried to stop them but they came into the apartment and --," Enzo said.**

** **

**Bob cut his bonds, "Enzo I need you to do something for me."**

** **

**"Okay."**

** **

**"Take Ronnie and look for her baby.I'm going to free Dot and end the game, all right?"**

** **

**"All right Bob, you can count on me," Enzo said.**

** **

**Bob went to Dot, "Baby I was so worried," he kissed her over her face, "Did he --?"**

** **

**"No," Dot said."Bob are you all right?You don't look well at all.You're burning with fever."**

** **

**"I --," Bob realized, with the adrenalin rush fading, how really very bad he felt.For a moment, he leaned against Dot for support.**

** **

**"Bob you're sick," Dot said, "Why hasn't the game ended?"**

** **

**The ominous sound of footsteps echoing down the hall and the User stepping into the room answered Dot's question.**

** **

**"That's why," Bob said."I thought this would happen.You're the damsel, the sacrifice.If he frees you first, we'll lose the game."**

** **

**"Sacrifice?"**

** **

**Bob drew one of his daggers and began to frantically saw at Dot's bonds.**

** **

**"Bob!"Dot suddenly said.**

** **

**Bob turned.The User now held a blood-red gem that glowed with an ill-omened light.His body suddenly became as smoke, which passed through the gem to coalesce on the floor.It began to reshape itself but not in its original form.**

** **

**"No, not a shape changer!"Bob drew his sword and waited.**

** **

**When the transformation was complete a golden gryphon with razor sharp beak and talons and burning red eyes stood before him. And without preamble, it struck.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Captain Syn dashed through the halls of the spire, clutching Baby Dot in his sweaty grasp.He had to find a place to hide until the game ended.The storage bin in which he had laid the infant had transformed into a treasure chest in the game, which he found ironic because of the tremendous wealth at his grasp that he could never have.He had almost expected not to find the baby there after the cube landed.This little brat may be his one chance to still come out on top.He could ransom her back to the mother, or steal off of the system and sell her on the black market at System 998.**

** **

**He had almost been deleted several times by the game sprites.Now panicked beyond belief, every corridor held a hideous beast or deadly trap.They wouldn't catch him, they wouldn't!**

** **

**"Syn."**

** **

**The captain came to a screeching halt at the sound of his name.The hall was empty when he turned to look behind him.**

** **

**When he turned back again Phong was standing in his path.**

** **

**"What the --?"Syn cried, "How in the hell did you get in here?"**

** **

**"Give me the baby, Syn," Phong held out his spindly arms.**

** **

**Syn laughed, somewhat hysterically, "Out of my way you senile old fool!"**

** **

**As Syn went to move past him, Phong reached out and tapped Syn at a certain spot on his left arm.Pain shot up the appendage, followed by a numbing of his whole left side.**

** **

**"What – what did?"Syn nearly dropped Baby Dot, but Phong reached out and lifted the baby from Syn's arms, opened his built in file drawer and created a makeshift cradle.**

** **

**"Now will you surrender peacefully?"**

** **

**Syn reached for Phong with his good arm, "I'll delete you!"**

** **

**Phong's arm extended and he tapped another spot.Syn's right side lost all feeling.The captain toppled over.**

** **

**"You – you – old --!"**

** **

**Phong leaned down and put his face close to Syn's, "Remember my son, there is only one path to success but many paths to failure."**

** **

**And the elderly sprite left him there.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Bob leapt and rolled to his right, bringing the sword up and the beast roared in pain as steel sliced through golden fur and flesh.The gryphon leapt and the ground shook when it landed.Bob was running for the exit, hoping to lead it away from Dot but it leapt again and blocked the way.For a tine they stood staring at each other, man and beast, then the gryphon's mighty head darted forward and Bob had barely enough time to leap out of the way, but in doing that, Bob didn't notice the beast's tail.It whipped around catching Bob in the face and the monster smashed the crown of his head into Bob's torso.**

** **

**"Bob!"Dot was screaming as Bob hit the floor hard.He rolled, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the beast's great paw.Bob chanced a glance at her and saw that she was trying to free herself.He had no idea what would happen with the game if she did, but he did know he couldn't let the gryphon near her.**

** **

**He was on his feet as his enemy leapt again and Bob did a forward roll, came up and slashed at the gryphon's underbelly eliciting another howl, as burning blood spattered on the floor.The gryphon whirled around, its eyes filled with murderous rage.**

** **

**Bob beckoned to it in challenge with his hand.The gryphon roared and lunged, but Bob wasn't fast enough that time and the hooked beak closed around Bob's arm.Now it was Bob who roared in defiance and pain.The gryphon lifted him up, shook him like a dead carcass, and tossed him aside.Bob hit the floor hard and rolled several feet**

** **

**Unconsciousness was stealing upon him, but Bob fought against the urge to merely lie down and sleep.He was a Guardian, to mend and defend.The gryphon was circling again and Bob drew two of his daggers.When the gryphon charged again, Bob hurled both daggers into its eyes.**

** **

**The gryphon screamed a high-pitched wail that had Bob falling to his knees and covering his ears, then the beast fell on its side, trying to paw out the daggers.Bob dashed across the room, avoided its thrashing body and plunged his sword into its side.The gryphon gave one last dying scream and went still.**

** **

**Bob collapsed against the carcass that was already beginning to cool.The darkness was calling to him**

** **

**"Bob!The game!"**

** **

**Dot's voice sounded like she was millions of sectors away.With much effort, Bob climbed to his feet and stumbled over to her.He drew his third dagger and sliced through the rope.**

** **

**"Dot," he said hoarsely, "In order to win – well – you're a sacrifice."**

** **

**"Bob --,"**

** **

**"Give me your hand."**

** **

**"But Bob --,"**

** **

**"Trust me."**

** **

**Dot held out her hand and Bob pricked her finger with the tip of the dagger, then pressed her finger against the wheel.**

** **

**GAME OVER**

** **

**"Oh Bob," Dot went to kiss him but he was slipping away, falling down a dark tunnel and Bob welcomed the oblivion.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**"Oh man, this is getting ridiculous," Bob said.He came to in what he immediately knew to be the examination room of the infirmary.That had to have been one of the roughest games he had ever played and he felt every bit of his time within.**

** **

**He thought he should get up.He wondered where everybody was.Yet he didn't have the energy to make the attempt.So he lay there, slipping in and out of consciousness, wondering why no one had come to be with him.**

** **

**Finally, the door came open and Bob managed, with much difficulty, to raise himself up on his elbows and was surprised to find it was Rose Norton.**

** **

**"Rose," Bob said, trying to concentrate around the throbbing pain in his skull "What are you doing here?Is the storm over?"**

** **

**"Yes," Rose moved up to him and gently pushed him back down."Lie still, you're busted up pretty bad."**

** **

**"I can feel it," Bob muttered.His stomach was still protesting, though not as badly. "So why are you here and where is everybody?"**

** **

**"Dr. Chancery called me."Rose opened her Notepad and examined it critically,"As to where everybody is, I asked them all to stay in the waiting room until I finished my testing."**

** **

**"You still didn't answer my first question," Bob said, "Why did Dr. Chancery call you?"**

** **

**"He found something he couldn't identify on some routine tests he did, so he had me called in.You've been unconscious for six milliseconds."**

** **

**"Six milliseconds?"**

** **

**"Bob there is something important I need to tell you and I need for you to listen to me, understand?"Rose asked.**

** **

**"Yes." **

** **

**"After Dr. Chancery called me, I decided to run my own tests," Rose unexpectedly laid her hands on Bob's own, "We're sure of your diagnosis although we're not sure how you contracted it yet.You have Hybrid-X."**

** **

**"T-the – viral infection?"**

** **

**"I've run the test four times to be sure," Rose said, unexpectedly, her eyes filled with tears."Bob, I consider you a friend and I promise you you won't find better care than what I'm going to give you.I will do everything in my power to find the answer."**

** **

**"Rose," Bob whispered, "You've got to tell me – is it contagious?Can I infect others?"**

** **

**"No," Rose said.**

** **

**"You're certain?" Bob's voice rose in panic, "I've been with --," He halted, feeling sick, but not because of the illness.**

** **

**"Yes Bob, we're certain," Rose said, "Since examining you, we've made some new discoveries.This is not so much as a virus, but a virulent strain of poison.I'll need to run more tests on you."**

** **

**"You're saying poison," Bob said, "So this was deliberate?"**

** **

**"It would seem so," Rose said, "So we're going to have to figure out who has the knowledge and technology to create such a thing but for now, we have more immediate problems to address."**

** **

**Rose glanced towards the door, "Did you want me to tell her?"**

** **

**"No," Bob said."I will.Are they all waiting out there?"**

** **

**"Yes," Rose said."I'll have a orderly bring in a wheelchair."**

** **

**She left him then and Bob lay back down on the bed and tears escaped from under his lids.**

**_ _**

# My User, he had the infection.How in all of the net was he going to tell Dot?

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

** **

** **

** **

** **


	16. Rumors

Aftermath16

CHAPTER 16

** **

**RUMORS **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

The present 

**_ _**

**_ _**

** **

**Once again Enzo found himself in that dark place and he struggled to escape from it.**

** **

**_"Just relax, Mr. Matrix, we're almost through."_**

**_ _**

"What?"Enzo tried to speak but his tongue seemed too bloated for him to form words.The voice was the only thing with him in that place.It was terribly familiar but something within Enzo's processor made him want to reveal all his secrets.

_"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"_

_ _

Enzo laughed, "I don't think so.Hey, Bob likes to say that!"What was wrong with him?Why did he feel like he had been drinking I/O shots?

_"Very well.Go to sleep."_

_ _

Enzo came awake not sure where he was or how he had gotten there.He was still in the study in the same chair and he surmised he had been there for quite some time for it was dark now and a fire burned in the hearth.

And sitting across from him, the flickering shadows across his face heightening the air of menace, was Raven.

"Amazing," Raven said, "Either you're fighting the mind drug or you're telling the truth."

"Mind drug?"Enzo tried to think around the fog in his brain.

"I'm certain you're not strong enough to fight the drug," Raven said."It took me hours to build up an immunity."

_"You drugged me again?"_

_ _

"With your position, it would be almost impossible for your sister to keep any indiscretions from you."

"Indiscretions?"Enzo said, "Oh User --," 

Pieces of memory appeared briefly in his mind.Memories of questions he had been asked and the answers he had given.Personal questions about Dot's background, her history, her loves.There had been questions concerning her morals and whether or not she had engaged in any lewd activities.They were all horribly embarrassing despite the fact that there had been no incriminating information for Enzo to give to him.The one consolation was that again Raven had failed.

"You realize that you've failed don't you?"Enzo smirked.

"So it would seem," Raven said, "however, failure has often been turned to success.Your sister may be the pillar of integrity but several of her business associates are not."

Enzo had no time to mask his reaction and Raven picked up on it.

"I see you are unaware of this.Your sister is to more than likely," Raven said, "There is an old read-me file, 'be as careful of the books you read, as of the company you keep; for your habits and character will be as much influenced by the former as by the latter'."

"Paxton Hood," Enzo said."If you do anything to hurt my sister or her business, I'll make you pay."

Raven turned, "Go back to your room. I have work to do."

Enzo clenched his fists in helpless rage.He took a step forward and Raven turned sharply.

"Don't do it," Enzo growled, "I won't let you hurt my sister."

"I will merely pass on the information to my client.What he does with it is no concern of mine," Raven turned away again.

Enzo lunged for him with a cry but saw too late the security drone outside the door and as his hands closed around the front of Raven's shirt it fired a single blast.

***

The Pit echoed with the bloodlust filled screams and curses of spectators and combatants alike.Matrix found himself in a long corridor, which he knew led into the bottom of the pit itself.The renegade leaned against the wall in a casual stance.

He was not alone in the dark confines.A man-beast, nine feet tall with shaggy matted fur and thick horns curling from his forehead stood at the opposite side.There were others there but none as imposing as this one and Matrix wondered briefly if this was his opponent.The one who had never been beaten.

A little man holding a Notepad came down the corridor between the combatants, "Which one of you is fighting Shankar?"

"I am," Matrix said.Flame had been kind enough to tell him his opponent's name.The man-beast raised a shaggy eyebrow at him.

"What's your name?"

"No name," Matrix knew he very well couldn't use his name.

"Fine, you'll be called The Cyclops."

"Whatever."

He wasn't looking forward to this.Gun was safely stowed away on his ship and he felt naked without his trusty weapon.The little man returned again and smirked at him, "Good luck."And he motioned Matrix down the corridor.

An electrified gate was at the end of the corridor.It opened now and Matrix could see the smooth circular sides of the pit.As he stepped past the gate it slammed shut and began to hum with energy.Opposite him was an identical fence that was just opening.

The crowd was in a murderous frenzy by now.Matrix looked up and saw Flame sitting in her customary seat.She mimed a kiss at him and Matrix turned away in disgust.He let his eyes travel over the crowd, wondering why no one was throwing things down at him then he figured it probably wasn't permitted.

A figure was moving down the opposite corridor, a mere shadow in the darkness yet there was something oddly familiar about him.

As his opponent stepped from within the darkness, Matrix sucked a sharp breath between clenched teeth.Fury, and shock warred within him but it was the fury that dominated.He couldn't believe what his own eyes were telling him, that the being that stood before him couldn't possibly be there, but he was.And he was the last being in all the net Matrix expected to see.

Megabyte.

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

** **

Seven hours into the past 

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

How in the motherboard did you tell the woman you loved you were going to delete?

**_ _**

**Bob refused the wheelchair.He could still walk under his own power, however much in pain he was.Rose had insisted but Bob had been adamant until she relented.Still she helped him along as they made their way to the waiting room.**

** **

**He paused for a moment at the door.Everyone was engaged in mindless busy work but the worry was evident on his or her face.Those with weapons cleaned and polished, those without paced back and forth and stopped to arrange things like the magazines or the flowers.**

** **

**In the midst of rearranging some magazines for what Bob figured was the nth time, Dot looked up and caught sight of him, "Bob!"**

** **

**In a nano, everyone was around him, asking questions.How was he?What did the tests show?What was going on?**

** **

**All words lodged in Bob's throat.For a moment he let his eyes roam over their faces, reacquainting himself with each nuance, each color and shape.After a time, their questions quieted.They looked at him expectantly.**

** **

**"Bob, what is it?"Dot's soft-spoken question nearly shattered his resolve.He was almost willing to let Rose tell them.Almost.**

** **

**"Dot," Bob said.Like Rose, there was no need to hesitate, to draw things out and make them worse."Everyone – Rose has informed me that I – I --,"**

** **

**He couldn't do it.He wasn't Rose.**

** **

**"Bob," Dot said, "It's bad isn't it?"**

** **

**Bob almost laughed.He would have replied, 'very bad', if the situation weren't so serious."I've been infected with Hybrid-X."**

** **

**"No!"Matrix cried out.He turned and strode fiercely from the room.AndrAIa hastened to follow.**

** **

**"Bob," Dot held a deletion-grip on his hands."No, please --," Tears pooled in her eyes.**

** **

**"Bob --," Mouse said, "You sure?"**

** **

**"All our tests indicate so," Rose answered the question.**

** **

**"Oh Bob," Dot fell against his chest and her body trembled as she cried softly.**

** **

**"Aw mate," Ray whispered, the anguish clear in his voice.Then he turned almost fiercely to Rose, "Isn't there anything you can do?"**

** **

**"Yeah, you can't let it end this way!"Mouse yelled."You got to do somethin'!"**

** **

**"Mouse, Ray," Bob's voice held a note of authority, "Don't blame Rose.She's going to do everything she can."**

** **

**"I --," Mouse bit down hard on her lower lip and Ray pulled her against him, "I know – I saw what they looked like --,"**

** **

**Dot looked up suddenly, "No.You made me a promise Bob and you're going to keep it.I'm not going to give up.Neither should you."**

** **

**"I'm not," Bob said."I'm going to need all of you to help me through this."**

** **

**Mouse lifted her hand and wiped away tears."Well you got it, sugah.And I ain't gonna let you give up either."**

** **

**"You know I'm behind you," Ray said.**

** **

**Bob led Dot over to one of the couches sat down beside her, "Rose has also informed me that this is no ordinary viral infection."**

** **

**Mouse turned to Rose, "And just what is it we're dealing with here?"**

** **

**Rose looked at Bob for permission and Bob nodded, "Poison."**

** **

**Dot drew in a sharp breath, "Poison?"**

** **

**"What do you mean sugah?"Mouse demanded, "This was an assassination attempt?"**

** **

**Rose flipped the Notepad close, "If I don't find the cure, it will be a successful assassination."**

** **

**"Some bodyguards we turned out to be," Mouse muttered bitterly.**

** **

**"Mouse," Bob said gently, "You couldn't have anticipated how and when they would strike."**

** **

**"Daemon's Chosen," Mouse said, "Had to be them."**

** **

**"Or whoever is their leader," Bob said.**

** **

**"I'm bettin' it's those lousy virals that Melissa and Hex were talking about," Ray said.**

** **

**"That would be the most logical choice," Bob stood, "There's a lot we have to do."**

** **

**"What do you mean we?"Rose said above the protests of the others."You're not going anywhere.Your admission to the center at the Super Computer is already being finalized.You need to stay there and rest --,"**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**"Bob, Rose is right," Dot said as she stood and laid a hand on his chest, "You can't just go gallivanting around everywhere."**

** **

**"I can't just lay on my ASCII either," Bob replied.**

** **

**"Bob," Rose said, succinctly, "The more you exert yourself the faster the infection will progress.With rest and the proper care --,"**

** **

**"Rose I refuse to play the helpless invalid when there's a murderer to apprehend," Bob said, "Now I suspect you can still treat me and run your tests without my being there every second."**

** **

**"You'll be in constant pain," Rose said, "I can tell you are now just by looking at you."**

** **

**"You've got something to remedy that I'll bet."**

** **

**"I'll do, but it will do you little good in the long run."**

** **

**"Sugah," Mouse broke in, "I gotta agree with Rose.We'll find the sorry son of null that did this to you."**

** **

**"Don't you trust us to do the job without you mate?"Ray said, "Or was the constable thing just a crock of chips?"**

** **

**"Ray you know I trust you both," Bob said, "But I have to do this.No one here will be able to sense the virals – except Matrix of course, and he can't be everywhere."**

** **

**"Bob," Rose said, "I wouldn't be a doctor of medicine if I let you go out there."**

** **

**"You really can't stop me Rose."**

** **

**"Can't I?"Rose stepped forward, "As a duly appointed medical representative of the Collective, you know I can have you declared unfit for command."**

** **

**Bob stiffened, "Yes you could.And can you imagine the humiliation I would suffer?Not to mention my reputation as an effective leader would be destroyed."**

** **

**"At least you'd be processing longer," Rose muttered.**

** **

**"Rose – please."**

** **

**Rose sighed, "All right.I do have some medication for you.It may help a little.I'm going to give you some instructions on how to care for yourself and you'd better damn well listen to them, understand, Prime Guardian, sir?"**

** **

**"Yes, I promise," Bob said.**

** **

**"I'll be right back, then."Rose turned and left the room.**

** **

**"Bob, are you sure?" Dot said.Her eyes once again pooled with tears.**

** **

**"It will be all right," Bob hoped he sounded more confident than he felt, "We need to find Matrix and AndrAIa.Like I said, we have a lot to do.We need to tell Phong and we need to find out who did this to me and how."**

** **

**"Well, I'm already on Matrix's hit list, so I'll go find them," Ray said.**

** **

**Bob watched his friend leave before he sank back down on the couch weary beyond measure.Dot and Mouse sat on either side of him.**

** **

**Rose returned after a few micros carrying a slim metal case.She opened it, and handed it to Bob.Inside were five equally slim vials with a clear blue liquid within them.**

** **

**"Take one of these every second," Rose said, "The best they'll do is cause the pain to be less severe and quiet your stomach.There's a supply here in the infirmary and once I return to the Super Computer I can make more."**

** **

**"Thank you Rose," Bob said."So what exactly is going to happen to me?I mean before – how will it affect me as it progresses?"**

** **

**Rose pulled up a chair and sat down, "Well, first there'll be some discoloration of your skin, they'll more than likely be red and painful, like first degree burns.They will advance into blisters.I'll give you some salve for that when the time comes.You'll more than likely suffer a loss of appetite, dizzy spells and constant nausea.Then --," she broke off.**

** **

**"Go on, Rose," Bob said.**

** **

**"Eventually," Rose said, "You'll begin to hallucinate.The chemical changes in your processor will be the cause."**

** **

**"Perfect," Bob muttered.**

** **

**"The hallucinations will progress into dementia."**

** **

**Both Dot and Mouse drew in a sharp breath.Bob balled his hands into fists, "So eventually I'll go insane."**

** **

**"Eventually," Rose said.**

** **

**"No more, please Rose," Dot said.**

** **

**"No, I have to know," he squeezed Dot's hands, "Do you want to go get some air?"**

** **

**"No, I'm not leaving you for a nano," Dot said."I'll be all right.Finish Rose."**

** **

**"Your body will continue to deteriorate until – well you saw the other victims," Rose said.**

** **

**Bob asked the question that everyone was dreading, "How long?"**

** **

**"I don't know, Bob," Rose said."It seems to affect people differently.You could have six cycles or six seconds."**

** **

**Bob bowed his head for a moment and clasped his hands, "Then I better get moving."He stood, "Let's get to the War Room."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**AndrAIa slipped quietly into their apartment and halted.**

** **

**The place was in utter chaos.Furniture had been overturned, pictures had been smashed and there was a fist-sized indentation in the living room wall.**

** **

**She'd be furious later.**

** **

**She found him sitting in the dark in the bedroom, in a far corner.The soft glow of his cyber-eye the only indication that he was there.**

** **

**"I'm sorry," was the first thing he said.**

** **

**AndrAIa sighed and sat down beside him.She draped an arm around him and pulled him against her, "I'll be mad at you later."**

** **

**"It's my fault Dre.I was supposed to be guarding him and they got to him anyway."**

** **

**"It isn't your fault," AndrAIa said, "How were any of us to know this is how they would strike?"**

** **

**"Yes," Matrix spat, "Whoever did this is a deleted sprite.I won't rest until they're fragmenting in my hands."**

** **

**He was silent for a moment then, "I can't lose him Dre.Not now, not after everything."**

** **

**"We won't," AndrAIa said, "Rose will find the cure."_She has to_, AndrAIa silently added.**

** **

**The chiming of the doorbell broke the ensuing silence.Now who in the net could that be?AndrAIa thought."Stay put, Sparky."**

** **

**AndrAIa was mildly surprised to find Ray at the door.**

** **

**"Hey," the search engine said rather nervously, "thought I'd find you here.Bob needs us.Everyone went to the War Room."**

** **

**"We'll be right there," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"Everything all right?"Ray said noticing the condition of the apartment, "You need some help?"**

** **

**"No, I'm fine, really Ray, we'll be right there," AndrAIa smiled.**

** **

**Ray still looked uncertain but he said, "All right."**

** **

**When AndrAIa closed the door and turned she fond Matrix standing there.**

** **

**"What did he think?That I'd hurt you?"**

** **

**AndrAIa crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him, "He was just concerned.You know Matrix, Ray can be a good friend to you."**

** **

**"I guess," Matrix muttered."He's okay."**

** **

**"Ready?"**

** **

**"I --," Matrix turned to looked at the destruction he had caused."I don't think I could see Bob right now.Knowing --,"**

** **

**"He's going to need us now," AndrAIa said, "Let's go, Sparky."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Phong handed Bob the cup of steaming herbal tea, "This is most dire news my son."**

** **

**Bob's hand trembled slightly as he lifted the cup.Phong noticed the action but didn't comment.**

** **

**They had chosen to talk in Dot's office, which afforded more comfort.Dot sat next to Bob on the sofa.Ray leaned against Baud propped against the wall and Mouse had one of the chairs turned and was straddling it, with her head resting on her arms.**

** **

**As Bob raised the cup to his lips, Dot lifted her hand to help him, but Phong laid his slim fingers over hers and squeezed gently.She looked at him then nodded her understanding.Bob was grateful.He didn't want to be coddled especially not now.**

** **

**"This tea is helping Phong, thanks," Bob said after awhile.**

** **

**The attention of everyone was diverted when Matrix and AndrAIa entered.**

** **

**"Good, I'm glad you're all here," Bob said."There are things that need to be done, before – well our main thing is finding out who did this.Someone went through a lot of trouble just to poison me."**

** **

**"Someone obviously and completely random," Phong said.**

** **

**"We have to keep this silent as long as possible," Bob said, "That means no one outside this room must know what's going on.When we return to the Super Computer, you can't talk about it around anyone."**

** **

**"Not even Mistress Katiyana?" Dot asked.**

** **

**Bob sighed, "Well – her I'll tell, but no one else.Not even Zif, Dom, or Colonel Tempus."**

** **

**"User!"AndrAIa suddenly said, "You don't know Bob.We found SiRCe!"**

** **

**"What?When?"Bob said.**

** **

**"During the storm.There wasn't time to tell you before.She's at the medical center."**

** **

**"I want to talk to her when we get back," Bob said."AndrAIa, I'm going to ask Katiyana to locate Cooper Black.I want you to follow him like we agreed."**

** **

**"I bet it was him," Matrix muttered.**

** **

**"I hate to think, but he's a suspect," Bob said."Mouse, Ray, I need you to track down and bring in the members of Web Alliance."**

** **

**"Our pleasure, sugah."**

** **

**"You got it, mate."**

** **

**"Matrix --,"**

** **

**"I'm not leaving you Bob.Not this time."**

** **

**"I wasn't going to ask you to," Bob said, "In fact I want you nearby to watch my back in case --," **

** **

**Matrix nodded grimly.**

** **

**Another stab of pain hit Bob and he set the cup down, a little abruptly, for it clicked loudly on the java table, "Dot I've been out for six milliseconds, what happened with Daemon's Chosen?"**

** **

**"We have Syn, Ripper and their two companions in the detention center," Dot said."Ripper was treated and is still out of it, but Syn can be questioned.The CPU's are scouring the city for the rest of them.Don't worry, I'll take care of it."**

** **

**"We'll continue the search for the viral," Bob said, "After I question Syn I'll meet you all at the Super Computer.I want you there especially Matrix because Syn is terrified of you."**

** **

**"Good," Matrix said.**

** **

**"When you bring the suspects in just tell them an attempt was made on my life.Don't give them any details," Bob said."Good luck everyone."**

** **

**As the others filed from the room, Bob turned to Dot, "Where's Little Enzo?"**

** **

**"At the Lair with Hex and Melissa," Dot said, "You don't know about the Diner either.Daemon's Chosen firebombed it."**

** **

**"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," Bob took her in his arms.**

** **

**"It – it's all right," Dot said, "The damage isn't as bad as it could have been and the insurance will cover it.I can't believe the sprinkler system malfunctioned right at the precise moment.Isn't that always how things are?"**

** **

**Despite her brave front, Bob could tell the destruction of her Diner upset her,"Everyone is all right?"**

** **

**"Oh yes – well Cecil's a little miffed at me.I knew he was perfectly safe in his recharge chamber in the basement.I knew Enzo, Ronnie and the baby wouldn't fair as well."**

** **

**"What, he thinks you should have taken the time to disconnect him from his track and carry him out by yourself?"Bob said.**

** **

**"That's the gist of it," Dot said, "I have to go down there and see to the cleanup."**

** **

**"Take some CPU's with you, sweetheart," Bob said, "I don't want you out alone even in broad daylight.I'd feel better if you did."**

** **

**"All right," Dot said, "I told Enzo as soon as you were up and about we would call him."**

** **

**"I don't think we should tell him what's wrong with me," Bob said."I don't think he could stand it.What do you think?"**

** **

**"I agree," Dot said.**

** **

**"I don't," Matrix spoke for the first time and both Bob ad Dot turned to look at him."Believe me, I know.He'll resent the fact that you didn't trust him enough to tell."**

** **

**"I guess you would know, wouldn't you," Bob said, "Still, I want to shield him from this as long as possible."**

** **

**"It's your decision," Matrix said, "I could tell him myself but I doubt he'd believe me."**

** **

**"We'll see what happens," Dot said, "Matrix not a word to him, all right?"**

** **

**"I said I wouldn't, Dot," Matrix said.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**The detention center was quiet as Bob and Matrix made their way to the area.The prisoners from the war for once made no comments but regarded them with malevolent stares.**

** **

**Captain Syn had been placed in a cell apart from the rest.The captain sat on his cot, his head down, staring at his hands.He didn't even look up until Bob addressed him.**

** **

**"You're alive!"Was the first thing Syn said.**

** **

**"Oh?Didn't you expect me to be?"**

** **

**"You look like hell," Syn said.**

** **

**"Don't you worry about that, Syn," Bob didn't feel the need to address him by his title anymore."You made a terrible mistake allying yourself with Daemon's Chosen."**

** **

**"Yeah, that's kinda obvious," Syn muttered.**

** **

**"You're facing some serious charges here," Bob said, "We may go easy on you if you cooperate."**

** **

**Matrix, who had been leaning against the far wall straightened, "Of course, you don't have to cooperate.I've been really bored lately."**

** **

**Syn turned pale, "Keep him away from me. He's random."**

** **

**"Not as random as I am," Bob hissed stepping forward in a menacing gesture, "You crossed the line when you took Dot."**

** **

**"Look – I'll tell you both whatever you want to know but --,"**

** **

**"But?"Bob spat the word, "There are no conditions here!"**

** **

**"No – you don't understand," Syn said, "You gotta protect me.These people are crazy insane random!"**

** **

**"So I gathered," Bob said."Well?"**

** **

**"I don't know much, really, that guy, Ripper, came to me at Al's Wait and Eat.Said he needed me to help him get to you and Dot Matrix," Syn said,"anyway, I said, why not, so he takes me to this warehouse and there's about twenty or thirty people there and there are candles all over the place and this real ugly picture of a spider carved on the wall and these people are hollering and chanting."**

** **

**"Where exactly?"Bob asked.**

** **

**Syn told him, "Anyway, Ripper goes to the front and he makes this big speech about welcoming me to the 'fold', whatever the hell that means, but I gotta do something to prove my loyalty."**

** **

**"You made the worst possible decision," Bob said.**

** **

**"He said to bring him Dot Matrix so I did," Syn said."They were gonna – do something to her – leave her for you to find."**

** **

**Bob's hands fisted and that all too familiar and consuming rage threatened once again, "Lucky for you they didn't!How many of them are there, Syn?"**

** **

**"I only saw the twenty or thirty," Syn said, "But I kinda got the feel that there are a few hundred here in the system and thousands more all over the net."**

** **

**"Damn," Bob muttered, "Anything else?"**

** **

**"Well --," Syn said, "I don't think so."**

** **

**"Are you sure?"Bob felt a swell of nausea and dizziness.He would have to hurry this up.**

** **

**"I don't think Ripper was the big man," Syn said, "I think there was someone over him."**

** **

**"Got a name?"**

** **

**"Nope," Syn said, "But Ripper probably does, if he regains consciousness."**

** **

**Bob figured he probably already had the name if what he knew was correct but a little confirmation never hurt."All right Syn, consider yourself in protective custody.Can you point out some of Daemon's Chosen?"**

** **

**"Just the people in that warehouse, but yeah, I guess I could," Syn said.**

** **

**"Then we'll be back later," Bob turned without waiting for a reply from Syn and strode from the area, Matrix walking calmly in his wake.The moment Bob was away from prying eyes, he collapsed against the nearest wall, he moaned in pain as he slid down the smooth surface.**

** **

**"Bob!"Matrix was beside him, supporting him with his strong arms around his shoulders.**

** **

**"I'm okay," Bob muttered, his teeth gritted against the pain.**

** **

**"You're not okay!"Matrix said, "I'm taking you to the infirmary right now."**

** **

**"Matrix --,"**

** **

**"Bob --," the renegade lowered his head."All right Bob."**

** **

**"It'll be okay," Bob tried his best to give his young friend a reassuring smile."I want to take a squad down to that warehouse. I doubt we'll find anything after all this time, but it's worth a shot.Then I want to go check on Dot and see how things are going at the Diner."**

** **

**With Matrix's help, Bob regained his feet and the two made their way outside to Baudway.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**A quick call to Dot had them escorted by a contingent of ten CPU's.The warehouse on Level 31 reminded Bob of the place where the web creature had made its nest.That thought brought a shudder on.The area appeared to be deserted.One of the CPU's had been provided with the door code and he entered it on the pad.The door opened easily and Matrix positioned two guards in front.Beyond the door, the corridor split three ways, left, right, and straight ahead.Matrix sent pairs down each corridor, four remaining with the Prime Guardian and Renegade.**

** **

**The place was damp and stank of evil and Bob could well understand why the Chosen made this their base.There was little of interest to be seen and the only signs of life they witnessed were a few dirty nulls slithering for the nearest cover.**

** **

**The end of the corridor revealed double doors that opened out into a larger room.**

** **

**"Can we get some lights in here?"Bob asked.**

** **

**The CPU's had brought their light sticks with them.They activated them now and the dull illumination revealed the contents within the room.Both the CPU's made noises of horror.**

** **

**Bob's faced tightened in disgust and his lips became a harsh line.Matrix grunted, then turned fiercely to the CPU's, "Two of you go back outside and call for a cleanup team."Two of them hastened to obey.**

** **

**Bob stepped towards what appeared to be three large crates with a tarp draped over them set against the far wall.As Syn had said, drawn crudely above the boxes was Daemon's symbol.Light poles had been set on either side, deadened now.The setup formed an obvious and makeshift altar.**

** **

**But what had everyone staring in disgust was the site of dozens of mutilated nulls, spread across the altar surface.Null energy was splattered all over the walls and floor, long since dried, but still a disturbing sight.**

** **

**"They haven't been here for a while," Bob moved closer and examined the area."The blood is at least a few seconds old."**

** **

**"Sick," Matrix muttered, "Sick and twisted."**

** **

**"Syn said there were at least a few hundred of them," Bob said, "A few hundred of these freaks running around Mainframe."Bob turned abruptly to Matrix; "We need to get a forensic team down here.Make it so."**

** **

**"You got it, Bob," Matrix said.**

** **

**_Was this what they had planned for Dot?_Bob turned back to the scene and felt the rage again.**

** **

** **

** **

****

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**"BOB!"**

** **

**Enzo was coming right for him and Bob braced himself for what he knew would be an excruciatingly painful experience.Dot cried a warning but Enzo kept coming and Bob squinted his eyes shut, waiting but nothing happened.**

** **

**"Hey!Put me down you big ugly green guy!"**

** **

**Matrix had scooped Enzo up in mid-dash and had his young counterpart over his shoulder.Bob breathed a sigh of relief and gave Matrix a grateful nod.Matrix set Enzo down on solid ground.**

** **

**"Calm down, Kid, can't you see Bob's not feeling well?"Matrix said, "He did just get out of the infirmary."**

** **

**Enzo glared defiantly at his older self for a moment, his tiny hands fisted, "Yeah," Enzo said, then turned to Bob, "Sorry."**

** **

**"No problem, squirt, it's good to see you're all right."**

** **

**Enzo beamed at that, "I was real worried about you.The funniest thing happened, when we went looking for Ronnie's baby, we found Syn lying on the ground saying he couldn't move and that Phong made him that way!"**

** **

**"Syn said Phong was in the game?"**

** **

**"Yeah, isn't that totally random?"**

** **

**"Yeah," Bob agreed but in the back of his processor, the usual questions about the Keeper of the Core were raised.And just why hadn't Syn mentioned that to him?Oh well, probably embarrassed that he got his ASCII kicked by Phong.**

** **

**"Geez, Bob, look at the Diner," Enzo said.**

** **

**Dot and Melissa were standing in front of the Diner and Matrix had walked over to join them.Bob and Enzo approached.**

** **

**The front window had been completely smashed and the flames had gutted the entire front area.Surprisingly enough the rear and kitchen was almost whole, save some scorching and soot.Cecil inside muttering and dusting with a blackened cloth like it would do any good. The cleanup crew was working under Dot's instructions and Bob was relieved to see three CPU's patrolling the area.**

** **

**Dot smiled up at him with sad eyes, "The firebinomes did a fast efficient job.It could have been much worse."**

** **

**Bob took her by the elbows and kissed her forehead, "I'm just glad you're all right."He turned to assess the damage."They've gathered the evidence and the warehouse is locked down," Bob had vid-windowed her while they were down on Level 31."There are things I need to discuss with you in private."**

** **

**"All right, as soon as I'm finished here," Dot said, "I'll meet you in my office."**

** **

**"Good because I want to get a progress report from the Super Computer," Bob said.**

** **

**Dot reached for him, "Bob – why don't you lie down in my office for awhile?"**

** **

**"You're going to be okay, aren't you Bob?"Enzo's violet eyes were very wide.**

** **

**Bob smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way.For once, the pain wasn't as bad and he was functioning somewhat around it."Yeah, squirt, I'm just probably going to be worn out for awhile."**

** **

**"Well, okay," Enzo said.**

** **

**Bob looked up at Dot and she gave an imperceptible shake of her head.Bob hated lying to Enzo.Maybe Matrix was right Enzo did deserve to know.Unless Rose found a cure soon, it would become evident that he was more than 'worn out'.**

** **

**"Enzo," Dot said, "You know we can't stay in the apartment.I was going to get us some rooms in the Principal Office, but if Hex says it's okay, you can stay at the Lair."**

** **

**"Really?Cool, Dot!Thanks," Enzo smiled at Melissa."We can try my new vid-game, Melissa."**

** **

**"Yes," Melissa wasn't even looking at Enzo.She was staring at Bob in a way that made the Prime Guardian wary.**

** **

**"You okay, Melissa?"Enzo asked.**

** **

**"Yes, I'm fine," Melissa finally turned her attention to Enzo."That would be cool, Enzo."**

** **

**Bob frowned at the little she-viral's back.That looked had caused him some consternation.It was almost as if Melissa knew something.**

** **

Like the fact that he had just lied to Enzo about his condition? 

**_ _**

**_Then that would mean she knew what was wrong with him._**

**_ _**

Why she hadn't said anything was anybodies guess.He'd have to speak with her about it when the opportunity arose but as for now, there was too much else to do. 

*******

** **

**They were in Melissa's room, which Enzo found to be the most random place he had ever seen but then again that was normal for Hex's Lair.Everything was done up in red and black and the wall were this soft, squishy material that Enzo couldn't identify.Melissa could open up holes and tunnels and doors anywhere and she often stashed treasures, or she and Enzo would explore Hex's Lair which Enzo thought was one of the many things he liked about having her for a friend.**

** **

**Well, there was one thing he wasn't sure he liked.Melissa had begun to keep a pet null, a tiny red and black thing that she had named Bit.It sat on her lap now, while Melissa worked the game controller.He wanted to say something about it, after all the null was once a sprite like him.User, it could be someone he knew.**

** **

**"What's up with you, Melissa?"Enzo said, "That's the third time I've beaten you and you always kick my bitmap at these games." **

** **

**"I know," Melissa said absently stroking Bit's head."You're just on a – what do you call it – lucky strike?"**

** **

**"Streak," Enzo smiled."And like Bob would say, 'I don't think so'."**

** **

**"Bob," Melissa looked away, but Enzo caught her look before she did.**

** **

**"What's up, Lissa?"**

** **

**She smiled at him, obviously pleased with the nickname, "Nothing really."**

** **

**"Your nose is growing."**

** **

**"It is?"Melissa said, panicked as she tapped her facial appendage.**

** **

**"No!"Enzo couldn't help but laugh.He had to remember Melissa still took many things literally."That's a figure of speech.Dot says that to me when I haven't been – um – entirely honest with her."**

** **

**"You mean when you lie?"**

** **

**Enzo felt his face warm, "Well yeah."**

** **

**"Oh," she said, "Enzo, can I ask you something?"**

** **

**"Sure."**

** **

**"Bob is your hero, isn't he?"**

** **

**"Well yeah, you know he is."**

** **

**"How would you feel about him if he ever lied to you?" Melissa said**

** **

**"What do you mean?Bob's never lied to me," Enzo said."I mean, sometimes he and Dot will keep stuff from me but that's what they call, 'doing what's best for me'.Sometimes, they don't give me a lot of credit.I mean they think I know less than they do, so they think they gotta protect me by keeping things from me."**

** **

**"So if Bob lied to you, in his mind he's protecting you?" Melissa said.**

** **

**"Well – I guess – I mean, say what's this all about?"Enzo wasn't certain he liked where this line of questioning was going.**

** **

**"It isn't right, no matter what he thinks," Melissa said."Bob is lying to you, Enzo."**

** **

**"What?"Enzo said, "What are you talking about?"**

** **

**"He's a lot sicker than he led you to believe," Melissa says, "He asks me to trust him but then he lies to you and expects me to do so?"**

** **

**Enzo tossed the video game controller down and took her by the shoulders, "What in the net are you talking about?"**

** **

**Melissa began to speak and like the time that Enzo had witnessed the attempt on Dot's life, Enzo's whole world shattered.**


	17. Promises

Aftermath17

CHAPTER 17

** **

**PROMISES**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

The present 

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

"Come on Enzo, use your brain, you're with Dot almost every waking hour, why can't you think up a plan?"

** **

**Enzo paced back and forth in his bedroom.He had to stop Raven somehow.This was more important than his escaping.He couldn't let Raven or Ran DeCrypt ruin Dot.Enzo wondered what business associates and how many were involved in illegal activities.It could lead to an embarrassing and scandalous investigation into Matrix Enterprises and even if Dot were found innocent of any wrongdoing, her professional reputation would be marred forever.**

** **

**He'd be damned if he'd let that happen.**

** **

**But what could he do?There was no way to take Raven by brute force (he laughed bitterly.Matrix wouldn't have been taken so easily) and he doubted there was anything he had to use as a bribe.Or was there?**

** **

**He did have an idea, but he doubted Raven would fall for it.But he couldn't see any other way.At least it would give him access to his organizer, or so he hoped.Enzo left the bedroom.When he opened the outer door the drone was there as usual."Take me to Raven."**

** **

**This time, the drone led him to a different section of the fortress.It halted outside an open door at the end of a dimly lit corridor.Enzo stepped inside the room and stared in amazement at the scene around him.**

** **

**The room was illuminated by hundreds of fat yellow tapers that gave off a sweet intoxicating scent.Their glow softened all the harsh edges within the room, but the sight of the candles and the heady scents were nothing compared to the sight of Raven, kneeling before a crystalline statue, carved in the likeness of a beautiful woman.He wore a pure white robe like the novitiates wore when entering a monastery and his hair had been released of the braid.It brushed the floor where he knelt.After a few moments Enzo noted Raven was muttering something and in the same instance, the young sprite realized Raven was praying.**

** **

**He realized, despite that fact that this man was his enemy that he was encroaching on something private and made to leave.**

** **

**"Yes, Mr. Matrix?"**

** **

**Enzo froze."I wanted to talk to you," he managed to say.**

** **

**Raven rose and turned, the candles seemed to cause an aura to envelope his body, "About?"**

** **

**Enzo stepped into the room; the scent from the candles went straight to his processor."What is all of this?"He asked despite his mission.**

** **

**"I was praying," Raven said.**

** **

**"That I gathered," Enzo nodded towards the statue, "Your representation of the User?"**

** **

**"No," Raven said, "That is not the User.My people don't believe the User is god."**

** **

**"Really?"**

** **

**Raven turned to the statue, "She is called merely 'Great Mother', it describes all she is but we do not think she is the User."**

** **

**"What do your people believe the User is?"**

** **

**"Well – he is the attribute of Evil," Raven said."Just as Great Mother is Good."They are adversaries and lovers."**

** **

**Intrigued, despite himself, Enzo said, "Why do you think the User is evil?"**

** **

**"Well consider," Raven said, "The User sends games for his own pleasure.Men and woman – your Guardian friends, including your girlfriend and brothers – go into the games at the risk of life and limb.The User seeks to win by any means necessary and he can maim or delete anyone within the game, then if the User wins, nullification, thousands of lives lost and whole sectors demolished."**

** **

**Raven said, "Now does that sound like a benevolent god?That's sadism pure and simple and why would you worship a being like that?"**

** **

**Enzo wished he had his organizer.Religions of other cultures had always held a special fascination for him, "You make a good point.But it was always what I've been taught because of the power the User has.For example in my own system, if it wasn't for the User restarting, Mainframe would be offline."**

** **

**"We would say that was because of the Great Mother and not the User.The User would be responsible for the destruction of your system in the first place."**

** **

**"No, the destruction of our system was caused by a viral's greed."**

** **

**"And what causes anyone to want power? To take what isn't there's?What, beyond the greed, motivated this virus – Megabyte was his name, wasn't it? To destroy the very system he wished to control?"**

** **

**"You're saying the User manipulates beings to do evil."**

** **

**"To his own ends, yes," Raven said."Being the attribute of evil, only chaos and destruction satisfies him.It's what he is and what he must be."Raven averted his eyes slightly, "We're not so much different, he and I."**

** **

**"So if the Great Mother is more powerful why doesn't she stop the User?"**

** **

**"She isn't more powerful," Raven said."If one was more powerful than the other then there would be no balance.And neither is all-powerful otherwise people wouldn't have the freedom to choose their way.Sometimes, they nudge us in a certain direction but in the end the decisions are ours to make."**

** **

**"My friend Phong always told me we chose our own paths," Enzo said, "That nothing is mere chance.That our own decisions affect our lives."**

** **

**"Ah, the Keeper of the Core," Raven said, "A wise sprite, that one.In a way, he is right.When we have trouble making our way, whoever influences us the most; Great Mother or User, will lead us to the right path."**

** **

**"But what about the --," suddenly it came to Enzo what he was doing and he mentally kicked himself.Here he was standing here talking to his mortal enemy like he was a fellow scholar!**

** **

**"I see you have just remembered we are supposed to be enemies," Raven smiled a little sadly to Enzo's surprise, "Pity.Now what was it that you wanted?"**

** **

**Enzo steeled himself for what he knew could develop into a physical confrontation."I wanted to ask you what I could possibly give you to convince you not to turn that information over to your client."**

** **

**"You mean a bribe."**

** **

**"Basically."**

** **

**"Nothing."**

** **

**"Are you sure?I can give you access to any database of the New Collective."**

** **

**Raven cocked an eyebrow, "And what would I do with that?"**

** **

**"Are you kidding?"Enzo said, "Security codes, personal codes, codes into the treasury, the armory --,"**

** **

**"You'd betray your brother that way?"**

** **

**"Brother-in-law," Enzo said, hoping his ruse was working."Anything to protect Dot.She's my only concern."**

** **

**"And what of Matrix?"**

** **

**"What about him?"**

** **

**"He is your brother."**

** **

**"He's not my brother!"Enzo said harshly, "Look do you want this information or not?"**

** **

**"And how would you obtain this information?"**

** **

**"I would need my organizer."**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**"It's the only way," Enzo said."I need that and your computer, I can get you inside, but if I stay long my ID will register, so it will be up to you to continue.I promise I won't do anything else.Look you have your drones, you can watch me and if it looks like I'm doing anything you can stop me."**

** **

**"I can very well obtain all of this information myself."**

** **

**"This way would be a lot less trouble for you."**

** **

**"It would," Raven said.**

** **

**"Well?"**

** **

**The mercenary looked at him for a moment, "No, I don't believe you.A fine ruse though."**

** **

**"What do you mean you don't believe me?"**

** **

**"In case you've forgotten, I spent some time in Mainframe," Raven said, "And from what I've learned about you, I know you wouldn't betray anyone of your family or friends."**

** **

**"You don't know me at all."**

** **

**"Perhaps not," Raven said."But Hex does and she had nothing but good things to say about you.And of course I've watched you myself.Many people have a great deal of respect for you. You don't strike me as being that dishonorable."**

** **

**What could he say to that?"Please don't ruin my sister."**

** **

**Again Raven seemed to assess him, "I'm sorry Mr. Matrix but this is business."**

** **

**Enzo expelled a breath. "Then I guess there's nothing more to say."He turned away and walked back to his room.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Seven hours into the past._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**Dot tapped her finger on the surface of the desk as she listened to Mouse and Ray's report.**

** **

**"We've rounded up almost all of the Web Alliance members," Mouse was saying, "Lynx is actually giving us a merry chase."**

** **

**"We think he's holed up somewhere," Ray said, "We'll find him."**

** **

**"Someone must have tipped him off," Mouse muttered.**

** **

**Dot sighed, "The informant.Any word from AndrAIa?"**

** **

**Mouse hesitated before answering.Matrix was also present, sitting in a chair that barely seemed able to hold his weight that he had propped against the wall.He leaned forward when Mouse didn't answer immediately.**

** **

**"None yet," Mouse said, "Katiyana gave her a lead on where she might find Cooper Black."**

** **

**The mercenary nodded towards where Bob sat on the couch, "We didn't tell her anything Bob.We thought you might want to."**

** **

**"Yes, thank you Mouse," Bob was leaning back with his eyes closed and everyone could see the pain etched into his features.**

** **

**"Where did Katiyana tell AndrAIa Cooper might be?"Matrix asked.**

** **

**"The last signal they got from his keytool was at the outskirts of the city – Sector 3001 – she last reported she was talking to a few people who had seen him.That was two milliseconds ago."**

** **

**"Is you don't hear from her within another millisecond contact us, then back her up.Captain Lynx can wait," Dot said, "I'm going to be seeing to the problem of Daemon's Chosen here in Mainframe.**

** **

**Dot glanced up as Phong rolled in, "Mouse I'd like you to report every two milliseconds."**

** **

**"You got it boss," Mouse said, "Stay Frosty."And the window closed.**

** **

**Phong said, "Forgive the interruption, my child, but Dr. Chancery has informed me that the one called Ripper has regained consciousness."**

** **

**Bob opened his eyes, "Good, can he be questioned?"**

** **

**"Dr. Chancery says perhaps for a few moments."**

** **

**"I'll be right there," Dot said, "Bob are you sure you feel up to --,"**

****

"Bob!" 

** **

**All eyes turned to stare at the little sprite that had just burst into the office.**

** **

**Enzo stood at the entrance; his body shook violently, tears streamed down his face.His tiny hands fisted."How could you do it?" Enzo demanded.**

** **

**"Enzo what is it?"Bob stood, "What's wrong?"**

** **

**"You know what's wrong!"Enzo cried, "You – weren't-- even – going to – tell me!"Each word was followed by a sharp intake of breath.**

** **

**"Oh User," Dot said.**

** **

**"Enzo --," Bob reached out and took two tentative steps forward.**

** **

**"You lied to me!"Enzo's voice rose to a hysterical pitch, "You said – you said --,"**

** **

**"Enzo, I'm sorry," Bob moved towards him again.**

** **

**"You're dying aren't you?"Enzo demanded, _"Aren't you?"_**

** **

Bob cast a helpless glance at Dot.The Command.com returned the look in kind and was at a total loss.They had both taken the risk and had both known Enzo would eventually have to be told.How in the motherboard had he found out?Dot's question was answered with Enzo's next words.

**_ _**

"Melissa was right," Enzo's breathing was erratic and his words seemed more to himself, "She said she saw something on you.Something that was eating you up.She said it would delete you if you didn't get rid of it."

** **

**Enzo turned fiercely to Bob again, "Is that right?Are you going to delete?"**

** **

**"Enzo," Bob said, carefully, "Dr. Rose is working on a cure now.I'm sorry I lied to you."**

** **

**"Didn't you trust me enough to tell me?"**

** **

**"Of course I trust you," Bob said, "But that had nothing to do with it. I didn't want you to be upset."**

** **

**"You didn't want me to be upset?"Enzo said, "I – I --,"**

** **

**"I'm sorry," Bob whispered.**

** **

**"Didn't you think I'd know?Do you think I'm basic?"**

** **

**"It's my fault Enzo," Dot said, "I told Bob not to tell you."**

** **

**"Dot --,"**

** **

**"It doesn't matter who," Enzo said, "What if something had happened before I had a chance to --?What if Dr. Rose doesn't find a cure?"**

** **

** **

** **

**_ _**

"We know she'll find one," Bob said.

** **

**"But what if she doesn't?"Enzo's violet eyes were wide and pleading, "What **

**if --?You can't delete Bob!"Enzo rushed forward and threw his arms around Bob's torso."You just can't!You can't leave me!"**

** **

**Bob grabbed Enzo up and the little sprite collapsed into hysterical tears.Bob held Enzo against his chest, spoke soothing words and ran his hand up and down the little sprite's back trying to calm him but it did no good.Again, Bob looked distraught at Dot.The Command.com moved around her desk and approached them.Gently, she caressed the back of Enzo's head.**

** **

**"Phong, Matrix?"Dot asked.**

** **

**Matrix exited without a word his face tight with anger.Dot sighed.So he'd been right.**

** **

**"I will make some tea to calm him," Phong said, and exited as well.**

** **

**They continued to try and comfort Enzo the best they could, neither truly knowing what to do.Finally, when Enzo's tears quieted he muttered, "Please don't die, Bob.I love you, please don't die." And fell into an exhausted sleep.**

** **

**Bob walked him over to the couch and laid him down and gently brushed the spikey bangs away from Enzo's forehead, "I love you to, Enzo.I promise I'll do everything in my power."**

** **

**Bob straightened away from the couch and gave Dot an agonized smile, "I guess Matrix was right."**

** **

**Dot wrapped her arms around her torso, "Did you see how angry Matrix looked?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob whispered, then broke into a fit of coughing.**

** **

**"Bob," Dot automatically reached for him, but he shook his head.**

** **

**"I'll get a blanket and pillow," Dot sighed.Now both her men were hurting and she didn't know what she was going to do.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Matrix stood beside Nurse Six as she administered a liquid medication to Ripper.The renegade figured Bob would be busy with Enzo, so he decided to question Ripper himself.But by the look of the leader of Daemon's Chosen, Matrix doubted he'd get anything from him.**

** **

**"Just a few micros," Nurse Six said as she stepped away from the bed.**

** **

**Matrix was somewhat surprised at the extent of the damage to Rippers face but like Bob had said, Daemon's Chosen had crossed the line when they had taken Dot.**

** **

**"Can you hear me?"Matrix laid his hand on Gun.**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them, understand?"**

** **

**Ripper mumbled something Matrix didn't catch but the renegade was certain it was derogatory."You really don't want to upset me.You think the beating Bob gave you was bad?Dot's my sister after all."**

** **

**He saw Ripper's eyes widen.**

** **

**"Good, now that we have an understanding," Matrix said, "I want a name.Who pulls your chain?"**

** **

**"For the Glory of Daemon," Ripper muttered hoarsely.**

** **

**Matrix leaned closer, "Who pulls your chain?And try not to jerk mine."**

** **

**"Quicksilver."**

** **

**Matrix sneered, "Just him?"**

** **

**"Quicksilver," Ripper repeated.**

** **

**"I want names of other members of the Chosen," Matrix said, "I'll take two for now but I want the rest later and you'd best be in a talkative mood, understand?"**

** **

**"No names," Ripper said."We are the Chosen.Kill me but we will succeed.We will destroy Mainframe and everyone in it.You'll see --,"**

** **

**"You lousy --,"**

** **

**"Mr. Matrix," Nurse Six had stepped forward."That's enough for now, please."**

** **

**Matrix nodded.Ripper had apparently slipped into unconsciousness again.Matrix turned and exited the room.He could probably get more from the other two Chosen members they had prisoner.**

** **

**Matrix was surprised to find Dot outside of the room.**

** **

**"Did he tell you anything?"Dot asked.**

** **

**"He was still pretty out of it, but he confirmed what we've suspected.Quicksilver is running the show."**

** **

**"You were on your way to the detention center?"**

** **

**"Yes," Matrix said, "I thought you would be busy with Little Enzo."**

** **

**Dot sighed, "He fell asleep, finally.We tried to leave him, but he'd wake up and get hysterical again, so Bob stayed with him."Dot lay a hand on his shoulder, "You were right, we should have told him."**

** **

**Matrix sighed, "I didn't want to be right but I knew that's how he'd react."**

** **

**Matrix averted his eyes; "I never liked it when you and Bob kept things from me.It made me think you thought I was basic."**

** **

**"You know that's not true," Dot said gently.**

** **

**"Now I know, but Enzo's just a little kid – like I was back then.It was how I felt."**

** **

**Dot smiled at him again, "You both have a lot more in common than you realize.I think you do understand each other the best."**

** **

**"Yeah, well," Matrix said gruffly, "Let's get down to the detention center."**

** **

*******

** **

**Speaking with the two captives yielded better results than Dot and Matrix had expected.One had refused to give up any names, but the other gave them several names and Dot gave orders to have them brought in for questioning.Syn would be given the opportunity to identify each one.**

** **

**They were on their way back to the War Room.When Dot was finished speaking with the CPU's she said to Matrix, "I'd like for you to assist in the investigation into the Chosen's presence in Mainframe.Think you can handle it?"**

** **

**"I can be very persuasive when I want to be," Matrix smiled slightly."I'll start by questioning those they bring in." **

** **

**Dot nodded, "We can investigate their backgrounds and see who they normally associate with.Usually, someone's willing to give someone else up and – do you hear that?"**

** **

**"Hear what?"Matrix halted beside her.**

** **

**"It sounds like crying," Dot said.The corridor was empty outside the War Room, but Dot could clearly hear the sound of someone weeping.A few steps down the hall and they found Melissa sitting by the War Room door, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head down.**

** **

**"Melissa?"Dot knelt beside her and the girl-child virus looked up with her tear-streaked face, "What is it?"**

** **

**"It's my fault Enzo's sad," she said bluntly."I told him Bob was going to delete."**

** **

**Dot glanced up at Matrix, who stepped back and leaned against the wall.**

** **

**Melissa sobbed, "He has that disease doesn't he?The one Dr. Rose calls Hybrid-X."**

** **

**"Yes," Dot said.**

** **

**"It stinks of Quicksilver," Melissa muttered, "He did this to Bob. It was an act of vengeance."**

** **

**"We know," Dot said, "Melissa why did you tell Enzo?"**

** **

**Again, her eyes became very wide, "It seemed that Bob didn't trust Enzo enough to tell him the truth.It wasn't right.How can Bob expect to be trusted when he can't return it?I thought Enzo had a right to know."**

** **

**"You were wrong you realize that?"Dot said.**

** **

**"Yes," Melissa said, "I didn't want Enzo to be hurt."**

** **

**"You were doing what you thought was right," Dot said, "We were wrong too.We should have told Enzo."**

** **

**"He was so upset when he left the Lair," Melissa said, "I want to go see him but --,"**

** **

**"He's with Bob right now," Dot thought that the two needed the time alone together, but she also knew she needed to be sympathetic to Melissa's feelings, "I know you want to be with him because you care about him but they need this time together.As soon as Enzo is ready we'll bring him to the Lair, all right?Or you can come here."**

** **

**Melissa wiped her tears away, "You're not mad at me?"**

** **

**"Of course not," Dot smiled at her, "You're Enzo's best friend."**

** **

**"I'll try to do better next time," Melissa said.**

** **

**"You're doing fine," Dot said, "Why don't we see you home, all right?"**

** **

**"All right," Melissa said.**

** **

**"Besides, we need to inform Hex, unless she already knows," Dot said.**

** **

**"She knows what I know," Melissa said.**

** **

**"Matrix?"**

** **

**"I'll take care of things and meet you back here," Matrix said.**

** **

**"All right," Dot took Melissa's hand and led her back down the hall.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Bob sat with his back against the couch in the semi-darkness of Dot's office.Enzo lay on the couch behind him, asleep at last.The only sound in the room was the peaceful breathing of the little sprite and the labored breathing of the Prime Guardian.**

** **

**The tea Phong had given Enzo calmed him immediately.Bob was quietly sipping a cup now and it continued to help quiet his stomach.There were things he should be doing, he knew, but he didn't want to leave Enzo just yet.**

** **

**Still, he could get some work done.A millisecond ago, he had contacted Katiyana on a secure channel and apprised her of the situation.**

** **

**"Bob, I'm so sorry," Katiyana said, "you're certain of this?"**

** **

**Bob had kept the office in darkness not wanting her to see him, "Yes.Rose is working on a cure right now."**

** **

**"Good," Katiyana said, "She'll find a cure – her voice broke slightly – she must."**

** **

**"She will.I don't believe in the no win scenario."**

** **

**"Don't worry, the Collective is in good hands.I'm assuming since your friends did not tell me, that you want this in the strictest confidence?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said."We're telling the suspects we round up an attempt was made on my life, nothing more."**

** **

**"Very well then," Katiyana said.**

** **

**He discussed other things with her, concerning the Collective.Necessary decisions that had to be made in case the worst occurred.Some she agreed with an others she was still wary on but agreed to implement all his instructions to the letter.Bob closed the connection, somewhat satisfied, then picked up his cup of tea, frowning into it when he realized it had gone cold.**

** **

**The office door opened and as if on cue, Phong rolled in carrying a steaming pot."I thought you might require a refill my son."**

** **

**"Thank you Phong," Bob said."Where is everyone?No one's reported in yet."**

** **

**"Matrix and Dot are seeing to Daemon's Chosen," Phong said, "They should be contacting you soon.Apparently, the prisoners gave them some names they are looking into and we have confirmed that it is Quicksilver who is their leader."**

** **

**Bob nodded, but did reply, choosing instead to sip the warm tea.**

** **

**"Phong went on, "Ripper gave Matrix the name and Syn will be confirming the identity of any suspected Chosen members we bring in," Phong said, "Dot knew you would be with Enzo and did not want to risk disturbing you."**

** **

**"The tea really worked," Bob nodded towards the sleeping sprite; "He's been in downtime since then.I haven't been sitting idle though.I've contacted Katiyana.No word from the others yet and I'm getting a little worried."**

** **

**Bob began to cough and it was a few nanos before it quieted.He expelled a long breath, "Phong --," Bob shook his head."After everything am I going to be taken out by a bug?"He laughed bitterly, "How's that for ironic?"**

** **

**Phong laid a hand on Bob's raised knee, "You will survive this my son, as you have survived all of your trials."**

** **

**"So how many more trials before I can rest?"Bob said, "I mean, even if I do survive there's still the matter of finding Quicksilver and Daemon's Chosen.Syn said there were thousands of them."**

** **

**"I know my son, we will deal with each trial as it presents itself as always."**

** **

**"And this," Bob made a motion towards his chest, "this thing is different.This isn't something I can just capture or destroy or win against.This is my own body turning against me."**

** **

**He sighed again and let his head lower, "You didn't see the victims, Phong.They deleted horribly.Rose says I'll start to hallucinate eventually, and then I'll --,"**

** **

**The implication of what was happening to him truly hit him then.The realization that he was going to delete in a horrible way if the cure wasn't found and like Enzo he drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as a shudder passed over him, "I'm scared Phong."**

** **

**Phong moved closer, and placed his other hand on Bob's shoulder."I know, my son.Draw strength from those around you.We will fight with you."**

** **

**"I'll try Phong," Bob whispered but he wasn't certain of anything anymore.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Little Enzo bit down hard on his lower lip to stifle a sob.He had just awakened in time enough to hear Bob admit to Phong he was scared.It surprised Enzo.Bob had never been scared before at least not that Enzo had ever seen.Still Enzo supposed Bob had a right to be scared considering – **

** **

**That thought made Enzo want to cry aloud.Bob was dying.It was too awful to think about and Enzo didn't know how he was going to stand it.**

** **

*******

** **

**Matrix was crouched behind the CPU car pinned by laser fire, Gun grasped in his hands.**

** **

**Next to him, Dot was in basically the same position, her hand laser drawn, two CPU's behind her.**

** **

**"Fan out!"Dot ordered, "Try and find a way into the building and catch them off guard!"**

** **

**"Yes Sir, ma'am!"**

** **

**"Well, did you think it was going to be easy?"Matrix called over the noise.**

** **

**"I had hoped," Dot yelled back.**

** **

**The dilapidated structure on Level 31 was supposed to be; according to several of their prisoners; a hideaway for a member of the Chosen.Dot had been doubtful as she and Matrix, accompanied by two CPU's had approached.Doubtful that is until the laser fire had started after their knocking on the door.They had barely managed to get to cover.**

** **

**Dot had immediately summoned backup.Apparently their suspect had friends.They had surmised at least three.**

** **

**"They have to run out of ammo sometimes," Matrix called.**

** **

**"Return fire at the first opportunity," Dot cried.**

** **

**More CPU's arrived and the laser fire ceased abruptly, "That's it, return fire!"**

** **

**"Gun – command line – targeting," Matrix said.The bulls-eyes found their targets.The renegade fired three shots.His infrared telling him he had hit his marks.Dot rushed forward followed by the CPU's.Matrix kicked in the door and was upstairs, Dot behind him.A second door splintered under the force of his blow and he was inside, Gun drawn.**

** **

**There were three sprites sprawled near the window, unconscious.**

** **

**"Search," Dot said.**

** **

**The CPU's moved cautiously through the rooms.More entered.Matrix approached the three, "Get these three downstairs and into the transport."**

** **

**"Yes sir!"**

** **

**As the CPU's went about removing the suspects, unexpectedly something crashed in another room and sounds of a struggle.Someone cried out, "Halt!" and a sprite dashed from the room but froze in shock when he saw Matrix, Dot and the other CPU's there.He raised a laser pistol, pointed it at Dot at the same time the Command.com drew her own laser and both fired simultaneously.**

** **

**"Dot!"Matrix raised Gun but the sprite was already falling. Dot's blast had hit its mark.He heard Dot cry out.**

** **

**"Dot no!"Matrix was by her in moments, kneeling where she lay.**

** **

**"I'm okay," Dot said through gritted teeth, "Bad shot."**

** **

**"Damn it!"Matrix cried."Medic in here, now!"**

** **

**"Matrix, I'm okay, really," Dot said, "Help me up."**

** **

**"Are you sure?"Her shoulder right where her armor ended was bleeding.**

** **

**"Yes, see?It looks worse than it is."**

** **

**Matrix holstered Gun, "Let's get out of here."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Bob came awake as Dot strode into her office.She hoped he wouldn't be too upset with her injury.Bob seemed to know right away, something had happened. **

** **

**"Dot?"He tried to get up but Dot crossed the room and gently pushed him back.**

** **

**"What happened?"Bob nodded to the bandage on her neck.**

** **

**"Had a little skirmish down on Level 31, but I'm fine."**

** **

**"Are you sure?What happened?How bad is it?"**

** **

**"Ssh," Dot admonished gently."I told you it was just a little skirmish.We have four more members of Daemon's Chosen."She sat down beside him."I came to check on you two.How's Enzo?"**

** **

**"He's fine," Bob nodded at the sleeping sprite."He woke up earlier when I tried to leave.Had to use the facilities so Phong stayed with him.I can't stay with him forever."**

** **

**"I'll talk to him when he wakes up," Dot whispered.**

** **

**"Where's Matrix?"**

** **

**"Processing the prisoners," Dot said."We'll question them afterwards.Any word from the Super Computer?"**

** **

**"Not yet and I'm really worried," Bob said."I've been trying to contact Colonel Tempus but I've been told he's out on patrol.I left instructions for him to make contact as soon as possible."**

** **

**Dot took his hands, "And how are you doing?"**

** **

**Bob shook his head, "I'm – Dot, there are a few things I need to talk to you about."**

** **

**"All right," Dot said, "It will take a while for the prisoners to be processed."**

** **

**"I've already made arrangements concerning the Collective," Bob said."I'll tell you about those later.But there are a few things I need – I'd like for you to do for me."**

** **

**"Yes?"**

** **

**"In case the – inevitable happens, I want you – I'd like for you – would you try and get in touch with my parents?"**

** **

**"Oh Bob," Dot said, "Please don't think like that."**

** **

**"Please Dot, I need you to promise me," Bob said.**

** **

**"All right," Dot said.**

** **

**"I guess you're wondering why I seldom mentioned them."**

** **

"I'll admit I've been curious," Dot said, "But you never seemed to want to discuss them.I thought there was some unpleasantness so I didn't ask. I thought you'd tell me when you were ready."

** **

**He managed a wan smile."I haven't seem them in several hours."**

** **

**"What?"Dot couldn't believe it.She would have given anything to have her parents alive and be able to speak to them.**

** **

**"My real father died when I was around Enzo's age," Bob whispered."My mother remarried a few hours later.I didn't take it well."**

** **

**Dot nodded, it was a common situation, "You felt she was betraying your father's memory?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said quietly."My stepfather and I didn't get along at all.We had a really bad fight when I was around thirteen and I left home.Made my way to the Capitol."**

** **

**"What did you fight about?"**

** **

**Bob chuckled wryly, "Would you believe I can't even remember?It was probably about him and my thinking he was trying to take my father's place.At any rate, I started running with this gang and well that's how I met Mouse."**

** **

**"Umm hmm," Dot said.**

** **

**"She's always been just a friend," Bob smiled, "Anyway, we were up to no good one day and I got caught by the sector Guardian."**

** **

**"What about the rest of the gang?"**

** **

**"With the exception of Mouse, I have no idea where they are.Anyway, I was a handful in juvie and that's how I ended up catching Turbo's attention."**

** **

**Dot moved closer and draped her arm around him.She realized this was the first she had heard about Bob's past and how very little she knew about him.Unusual considering this was the man she wanted to marry but since she had known Bob his past had never been a detriment to her love for him.**

** **

**"Turbo spoke to my parents about my attending the Academy," Bob said, "By then, I wanted to enroll.My mother and stepfather weren't too keen on it.They were worried I guess, but they agreed.After graduation, my stepfather and I had another big fight.He wanted me to come home and police the area I had grew up in and I wanted to stay in the Capitol."**

** **

**He smiled at her, "Basic isn't it?What people fight about?"**

** **

**Dot kissed him on the temple, frowning as she felt the heat of his skin.He was still feverish."It seems that there was more to it then that."**

** **

**"I suppose there was," Bob said."That was just a small part of the difficulties we had or the supposed ones."**

** **

**"Soon after, they retired, bought a small ship and they travel the net," Bob continued, "You know, visiting historic places and such.That's why it's so hard to reach them.I knew they were far enough away that they wouldn't be affected by the war, so I knew they were relatively safe."**

** **

**"Do you know where they are now?"**

** **

**"I know the last place they were," Bob said."Every so often, I send messages but I don't know if they receive them or not.I sent them one telling them about my being Prime Guardian and about you but I didn't want to be too presumptuous.My mother would be picking out china patterns."**

** **

**Dot giggled.**

** **

**"Dot," Bob whispered, "Please find them.I want you and Enzo to meet them.I want them to see Mainframe and to know about you both and what you mean to me and --,"**

** **

**Dot placed two fingers on his lips, "Ssh – you'll introduce us to them."**

** **

**"I hope so," Bob said.**

** **

**"You will," Dot said vehemently.Suddenly a surge of emotion took her and she turned away as tears burned her eyes.She suppressed a sob, but Bob heard.**

** **

**"Dot?"He drew her close.**

** **

**"You had better not break your promise to me," Dot whispered, wiping away her tears.**

** **

**"I'll try my best," Bob squeezed her gently.**

** **


	18. End and Means

Aftermath18

CHAPTER 18

** **

**END AND MEANS**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

The present 

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**Megabyte.**

** **

**In all his processing, Matrix didn't expect to see the loathsome virus again.Had he survived the web creature that had claimed him?How was it possible?**

** **

Why can't you stay dead?Why do you continue to haunt me? 

**_ _**

The blood rage of the crowd increased a hundred times.Curses and obscene gestures were thrown out at them.Units and credits were being waved wildly in the air and the shouts of the bet takers rose above all else.

** **

**But it didn't matter to Matrix.All his rage was focused on his hated enemy.**

** **

**"How did you escape Megabyte?" Matrix circled the virus who imitated his actions, "How did you get back?"And how was it that the virus looked exactly as he did when Matrix was a child?There was no sign of the injuries he received during their last confrontation.**

** **

**Megabyte didn't reply, which struck Matrix as odd.The virus had always delighted in taunting him and this would be an opportunity Megabyte normally wouldn't have passed up.**

** **

**With a cry of rage, Megabyte lunged at him and caught Matrix off guard, he rammed violently into the former renegade.Matrix went sailing backward and smashed into the arena wall.He slid down into a heap and for a moment, everything spun crazily and Matrix shook his head to clear it.**

** **

**Then Megabyte was over him, raising both his fisted hands.Matrix rammed his fist into the viral's groin, Megabyte threw his head back and cried out – his voice different somehow – and Matrix regained his feet and slammed his fist into Megabyte's mouth.The virus toppled over onto his back.**

** **

**Now Matrix knew something wasn't right.First off, his hadn't expected the groin punch to work, considering Megabyte's body makeup not to mention the fact that Megabyte hadn't used his claws or tried to infect him.**

** **

**The virus was climbing ponderously to his feet.He wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned with shattered teeth.They circled again.**

** **

**Megabyte charged and swung, which Matrix ducked and the brawny sprite landed three more devastating blows, then smashed a foot into Megabyte's chest with a lethal martial arts move.Now it was Megabyte who went careening back.**

** **

**Again Megabyte came to his feet and Matrix could feel his opponent's rage as a tangible presence.The muscular sprite wiped the sweat from his brow.**

** **

**"You're dead data, do you hear me?"Megabyte spoke at last and Matrix knew without a doubt that this was not his old enemy.**

** **

**Matrix trained his infrared on his opponent's form.Whoever it was apparently had the ability to mask his true form and worse yet, to make himself appear to his opponent as someone he knew.If he spoke, the person would know he wasn't the genuine article.Megabyte – or this imposter – had taunted Matrix in his rage and thereby spoiled the effect.Matrix could now see Megabyte as merely a transparent aura, surrounding the true appearance of an ordinary sprite, not quite as tall and muscular as he and certainly not as good a fighter.It had all been his power that had helped him be undefeated.**

** **

**Matrix grinned confidently, "Well what are you waiting for?"**

** **

**The imposter rushed him again, Matrix dodged, stomach punched him then twisted around and slammed his cupped hands on the back of his opponents skull and even before he went down, Matrix took hold of his arm, twisted it behind his back and drove him forward with his own weight and slammed him three times against the arena wall.**

** **

**Matrix stepped back and his enemy fell like a lead weight flat on his back.There was a shimmering effect, like heat rising from asphalt and the form of Megabyte vanished completely to reveal the sprite within.**

** **

**The crowd went into a hysterical frenzy as a voice announced above it all, "The winner!The Cyclops!"**

** **

**Matrix ignored it all and started for the exit.Both gates were opening as he reached the one from which he had entered, several other fighters spilled out, each held a look of murderous rage.Matrix turned to find himself facing several more coming from the second gate and the muscular sprite realized that it must have not been appreciated that a stranger had defeated one of their own.He could take on a few of them but at least a dozen?**

** **

**Matrix thought of his daughter and of AndrAIa and the child in her womb.The child he'd never live to see.A moment of regret before he went into his fighting stance, all his concentration on the battle to come.The group converged on him.**

** **

**Then there was an explosion above him and Matrix leapt our of the way as timber and stone rained down and his assailants also ran for cover.A figure, bathed in light came down from above on a zip-board, clad to head to toe in familiar armor, a helmet obscuring his face.**

** **

**People were screaming and falling over each other in their attempt to escape.The combatants in the arena were shoving to get out of the gates and only succeeded in congesting the area.**

** **

**The armor clad figured tossed him a zip board just as someone started shooting which sent the crowd into a panic.Matrix wasted no time decompressing the board and following his rescuer out the hole in the ceiling.**

** **

**As the two rose above the building Matrix saw CPU's converging on the area.His rescuer was flying ahead of him.Matrix searched the ground below him until he saw his quarry.They were escaping down an alley.Matrix couldn't lose them now.**

** **

**"Wait!We have to stop Flame!"Matrix pointed.Then descended quickly on the zip board.A few blocks over a limousine was waiting and Flame and Cracker were heading right for it.Matrix dropped down right in their path.**

** **

**"Stop!"**

** **

**"Well look who it is," Flame smiled then looked up, "And you brought a friend."**

** **

**Cracker drew his war hammer.**

** **

**"We had a deal!"Matrix growled.**

** **

**"So we did," Flame said."And I never renege on a deal.Bad for business you know.I must say I'm impressed.You discovered Shankar's little secret.I'm curious as to who you saw, but we'll save that for another time."**

** **

**Flame reached into her belt and drew out a computer card, "Program these coordinates into your ship," she handed it to Matrix."Raven could be in one of these three places.He has hideaways in each of them."**

** **

**Matrix nodded grimly.**

** **

**"You made me quite a lot of money today.More than I've ever dreamed of," Flame said."You sure you and your friend don't want to stick around and help me spend it?"**

** **

**Matrix turned away without another word.**

** **

**"Your loss," Flame said.**

** **

**Matrix heard the door to the limousine open and close.It started up and drove away.**

** **

**"I guess we should stop them," Matrix said, "But they're unimportant."**

** **

**There was a low hiss as the helmet clamps of his web armor unlocked and Bob pulled his mask off, "Are you all right?"**

** **

**"Yeah, sure," Matrix smiled at him, "What are you doing here?I thought you were on the other system?"**

** **

**"I was," Bob said."I arrived at the system and the Command.com just happened to be monitoring the illegal pit fight.He said it was for a undercover operation he had going."**

** **

**"Yeah, right," Matrix said."You portalled here?"**

** **

**"He let me use his portal generator and just happened to have the coordinates programmed in, now isn't that something?"**

** **

**"Thank you Bob," Matrix said, "You saved my life – again."**

** **

**"No problem," Bob said."We'd better get moving.Even thought we're innocent, I don't want the CPU's to catch us.It would just take way too long to explain."**

** **

**They hopped on their zip boards again and made their way to where Matrix had his ship, "She gave me the coordinates of three possible places where Raven may have taken Enzo."**

** **

**"The Command.com said System 998," Bob said."It has ports to the net."**

** **

**"Good," Matrix said."We have to find Enzo quick Bob.I have a feeling we're running out of time."**

** **

** **

*******

**The limo moved slowly past the scene of the raid.CPU's dragged out spectators and combatants alike.**

** **

**Flame watched through the tinted windows with a slight smile.It would take some time but the proprietors of the pit-fighting tournament would have things up and running again in a few cycles so Flame wasn't overly concerned.**

** **

**She had been telling the truth when she said the green hunk had made her more money than she had ever seen in her lifetime.Lucky for her, it had been deposited immediately into her account upon the winning announcement.She leaned back against the butter-soft leather seat and smiled contentedly.A plan had formed in her processor and she thought she knew exactly how to implement it.**

** **

**"What are you thinking of?"Cracker asked her.**

** **

**"Ah Cracker, you know me so well," Flame smiled."I am thinking of a way to possibly make us more money."**

** **

**"With that bet you placed I thought you'd have enough."**

** **

**"You can never have enough money," Flame licked her lips."You have no idea who that green guy was do you?"**

** **

**"Somebody important?"**

** **

**"Oh yes," she said, "You see the word is, Raven recently made as a guest of his, the younger brother of the Command.com of System Mainframe, who also happens to be the brother-in-law of the Prime Guardian of the New Collective."**

** **

**"Whoa, wait a nano," Cracker said, "Where did you hear that?"**

** **

**"Really Cracker, if you'd keep your ears open more," Flame said with a hint of exasperation."That man was his older brother, known as Matrix.I don't know who is friend was.I'm guessing the Prime Guardian himself, although I could be wrong."**

** **

**"Okay," Cracker said, "So Raven stupidly took a VIP's little brother and now probably has every law enforcement agent and their mother after him."**

** **

**"Yes, not like Raven at all," Flame said,"unless that was the job, to kidnap the brother.I think I know how we can find out though."**

** **

**"Okay, so what if we do?Then what?Do you even know where Raven is?"**

** **

**"Well – I know where he _isn't_," Flame said."He isn't in any of the places I gave Matrix.I do know where his other hideaways are and by process of elimination we should be able to find him."**

** **

**"Why do I have a feeling you've got one hell of a devious plan up your sleeve?"**

** **

**"Well, Cracker, think of what we could get if we had the Command.com's baby brother?"Flame said, "We could collect whatever fee Raven is getting.We could ransom him off to the Command.com or the Collective get the money then dump him somewhere or maybe send him back home – piece by piece."**

** **

**"Nasty," Cracker said.**

** **

**Flame smiled, "Wouldn't that just burn Raven's ASCII?"She had a score to settle with that pretty boy mercenary.And Enzo Matrix may be the key to her getting back at Raven once and for all.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

****

** **

** **

**_Seven hours into the past._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

AndrAIa entered the smoke-filled bar and wondered why couldn't these bozos ever hole up some place nice?All eyes turned to her immediately and she received more than one leer, catcall and whistle.AndrAIa ignored them all.

** **

**She instead checked the locator given to her by Katiyana, programmed to home in on Cooper's protocol.It was a device similar to the ones the infected Guardians had used to track Bob.**

** **

**Bob.She worried and hoped he was all right.She wanted to get back as soon as possible.It was late and she had been tracking Cooper all second.**

** **

**AndrAIa moved through the room, past tables and rank bodies until she came to the bar.The signal was coming from a closed door behind and at the other end of the counter.**

** **

**"What can I get for you, sexy?"The bartender approached and AndrAIa smiled sweetly at him.**

** **

**"How about a look at what's behind the door?"AndrAIa purred.**

** **

**"Now you don't want to know that," the bartender said nervously, "Unless you're Sasha?"**

** **

**"I might be," AndrAIa said."If I say I am, will that get me into that room?"**

** **

**"You have to be her," the bartender smiled, "You're just like they described you.A smart mouth and a body to delete for."**

** **

**"That's me," AndrAIa gave him a dazzling smile.**

** **

**The bartender moved his bulk down the length of the bar and knocked softly five times on the door before opening it and slipping through.AndrAIa leaned against the bar and waited.**

** **

**"Hey gorgeous," a rank and stumbling drunk binome approached her, "How about a little tumble?"**

** **

**AndrAIa smashed his face in.**

** **

**The patrons stepped over the binome as though he didn't exist and the stares and leers abruptly ceased.A few nanos later, the bartender peeked his head out the door and motioned AndrAIa over.**

** **

**"Now your party is in the back room," the bartender said, "Don't worry, no one else will bother you.Just tell the man at the door who you are."**

** **

**AndrAIa stepped past him and nearly gagged on the air that was thick with narcotic smoke.She barely had room to move through the press of sweaty bodies but amazingly, no one made an attempt to touch her.Several pool tables were within the room, along with various other tables with games of chance and cards.AndrAIa continued on, ignoring the muted conversations and the click of pool cues.**

** **

**At the rear of the room was another door and an armed sprite stood guard."I'm Sasha," she told him.The guard nodded and opened the door.AndrAIa stepped through into a dark foyer.She could hear several voices and she stepped forward to peek around the corner.**

** **

**Cooper Black sat at the table in the midst of the room with four other sprites.The Guardian was highly agitated and drummed his fingers nervously on the tabletop.One of the other sprites, a weasely crimson-faced man pushed a box towards him. **

** **

**Cooper opened it, his eyes widened."That's it?"**

** **

**"The cost just went up," the sprite said."How bad do you want it?"**

** **

**"This is – you can't --!"**

** **

**"I can do whatever I like, _Guardian_," the sprite sneered."Since you can't live without this."**

** **

**Cooper sighed and laid a handful of units on the table.From the box he lifted a small vial with a dark liquid.Cooper tipped the bottle up and drained its contents.Almost immediately, his face relaxed and he clutched the vial in a pale hand.**

** **

**"As good as usual?"The weasel-sprite smiled maliciously.**

** **

**Cooper wiped his mouth, "When can I get more?"**

** **

**"Anytime, if you have the units," the weasel said.**

** **

**AndrAIa stepped forward.Cooper looked up and caught sight of her.**

** **

**"No!" the Guardian cried out and all the occupants of the table turned towards her.**

** **

**"Who the hell are you?How did you get in here?"The weasel demanded.**

** **

**"Your bartender let me in," AndrAIa said, "He thought I was Sasha.Your security needs a lot of work."**

** **

**The four sprites rose from the table, "I asked you a question," the weasel sneered.**

** **

**"Her name's AndrAIa," Cooper stood on trembling legs, "She's a friend of the Prime Guardian's."**

** **

**"What?"The weasel drew a laser and his companions at the table followed suit.**

** **

**"No!Don't shoot are you insane?Do you want the whole Collective down on you?Not to mention her boyfriend!"**

** **

**"Relax everyone," the weasel gave her a thin-lipped smile."You're here by yourself aren't you cutie?"**

** **

**"Cooper," AndrAIa ignored the weasel, "I have orders to bring you back to Council Hall immediately."**

** **

**All eyes were on Cooper now.**

** **

**"Looks like you're busted, Cooper," the weasel said.**

** **

**"I'm not going anywhere with you, AndrAIa," Cooper said.**

** **

**"Look at yourself Cooper," AndrAIa looked at him piteously, "You need help.I can get it for you.You know Bob will see that you get the best care available.You're a fellow Guardian."**

** **

**"I haven't been a Guardian since I was taken by Daemon," Cooper said, "Do you think I'm basic?Do you think Bob really wanted me on the Council?I know it was a token gesture.I bet it shocked the chips out of him when I took it."**

** **

**AndrAIa shook her head, disgust replacing pity, "You really hate Bob don't you?"**

** **

**"Yes, I do," Cooper said.**

** **

**"Enough to try and kill him?"**

** **

**"What?"Cooper said, "What are you saying?"**

** **

**"Now isn't this interesting?" The weasel spoke again, "I'm glad I'm here to see this little drama unfold."**

** **

**Again, AndrAIa ignored him, "You're coming back with me."**

** **

**Cooper laughed bitterly, "Leave AndrAIa.I'm not going anywhere with you."**

** **

**"Cooper, if I have to drag you out of here unconscious, I will."**

** **

**"Smiley," Cooper addressed the weasely sprite, "If she leaves here, the Guardians will be busting up this place by morning."**

** **

**"Now we can't have that can we?"Smiley leered at her."Cooper I didn't know you were associated with such a babe."**

** **

**"I'm not, I told you she's a friend of the Prime Guardian," Cooper said.**

** **

**Smiley motioned with his hand and the three other sprites moved away from the table, "Still, I would have tried to get a piece of that."**

** **

**"You haven't seen her boyfriend," Cooper muttered.**

** **

**"Gentleman," AndrAIa said, "As much as I'm enjoying your repulsive company, I've got better things to do. Cooper, you can come with now, or Matrix and I hunt you down later and you know how much that will annoy him."**

** **

**"Now there's no need to threaten," Smiley stepped forward and his three companions made to surround her."We can have a good old time – before we send you back to your boyfriend in pieces."**

** **

**AndrAIa extended her trident."Now boys you're going to be pretty embarrassed when I send you running home crying to your mothers."**

** **

**"Bring her here," Smiley ordered.**

** **

**AndrAIa swung her trident at the first man who came near and cracked him across the skull; he fell back without a sound. The other two rush, her, she blasted the second, but the third barreled into her and they both went down, his hands closed around her trident and he jerked it from her grasp, tossing it across the room.He raised his fist to strike her and AndrAIa drove her claws deep into the side of his throat.**

** **

**He gave a strangled gasp of surprise and pitched on his side.AndrAIa was up and barely had time to dodge Smiley's assault.He came at her brandishing a knife.Smiley lashed out and AndrAIa turned and leapt backward but the blade cut across her side above her hip.**

** **

**AndrAIa cried out in pain as Smiley lunged for her again.AndrAIa twisted around, raised both hands and sent all ten claw tips into Smiley's chest.A look of horrified shock crossed Smiley's face.He looked down at the claws protruding from his chest, looked back up at AndrAIa, then pitched forward on his face.**

** **

**Breathing heavily, AndrAIa leaned against the wall and pressed her hand to the wound on her side.He looked worse than it was.****That didn't mean it hadn't hurt like hell.**

** **

**The sound of applauding drew her attention back to the only conscious occupant of the room.**

** **

**"Very good AndrAIa," Cooper said.He held one of the vials between his thumb and forefinger."Guess I'll have to find another supplier."**

** **

**AndrAIa shook her head, "Have you truly sunk so low?"**

** **

**Cooper looked at her for a time with a myriad of emotions playing across his face, "I believe even lower than you could imagine."**

** **

**"Someone made an attempt on Bob's life," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**Cooper laughed bitterly, "Look at me, AndrAIa.Do you really think I'm capable of doing that?"**

** **

**AndrAIa crossed the room and retrieved her trident."I'm assuming you're not the informant either."**

** **

**"No," Cooper said, "I may hate Bob but I despise Lynx even more.I wouldn't give him the clock speed if he asked me for it."**

** **

**Cooper opened the vial and drank the liquid, "Now that you know my dirty little secret, I supposed there's only one thing to do."**

** **

**AndrAIa tensed.Surely he wasn't going to try an attack her?When Cooper reached for his keytool, AndrAIa went into a fighting stance.**

** **

**"Meta release," Cooper said.The Guardian laid his keytool down on the table."Do me favor will you?See that the Prime Guardian gets this."**

** **

**Cooper slipped the box inside his jacket and without another word left the room.AndrAIa made no move to stop him.She never saw him again.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Mouse dashed down the alley, her footsteps echoing through the darkness.She turned sharply and came to an abrupt halt.**

** **

**Her quarry was just attempting to clamber over a fence.**

** **

**"Halt!"Mouse cried dashing forward**

** **

**The aging binome gave a start of surprise and fell heavily from the fence.As Mouse reached him he turned and drew a laser pistol.**

** **

**"Whoa!"Mouse dove behind some garbage cans as Lynx fired.She heard him begin to climb again and she was up and running.**

** **

**"Didn't you hear me?I said halt!" Mouse screamed, "Damn it, why don't one of these pixel brains listen to me for once?"**

** **

**Mouse literally vaulted over the fence and continued her pursuit.The alley opened up into a wide avenue that was thankfully almost free of traffic at this late an hour.**

** **

**Lynx dodged the oncoming traffic, then was nearly run down by a transport.Across the avenue was a park and Mouse sprinted after him not wanting him to get to the cover of the trees.**

** **

**She could sure use Ray's help right about now.**

** **

**She hoped her love was all right.They hadn't expected Lynx to have bodyguards but she trusted Ray would handle the situation.Lynx had been their one objective.**

** **

**The captain stumbled and was up again but it gave Mouse the opportunity she needed to close the distance between them.Lynx hit the tree line but the park was brightly lit with decorative lamps and Mouse still had a clear view of him.The captain made no use of the cover the park afforded and continued to crash trough the bushes making him an easy target.**

** **

**They hit pavement and Lynx turned down the path and Mouse figured he was either the most basic sprite imaginable or was just too terrified to be thinking clearly.**

** **

**And why would he be terrified if he were innocent?**

** **

**The path led to a bridge where couples stood enjoying the warm summer night.Lynx dashed across, pushed past a young couple, but his effort slowed him.**

** **

**Mouse glanced at the couple as she ran by to make certain they were safe.She crested the bridge and stopped abruptly when she saw Lynx standing still at the other end and Mouse saw why.**

** **

**Ray was standing there smiling confidently, Baud propped up at his side.**

** **

**"No!"Lynx cried as he raised his weapon, Mouse tackled him from behind.**

** **

**Ray strode forward and helped Mouse haul the struggling binome to his feet.**

** **

**"How dare you!"Lynx cried, "How dare you treat me --,"**

** **

**"Shut your hole!"Mouse screamed."I've had just about enough of you!"**

** **

**"First you hunt down the members of Web Alliance and detain them," Lynx said, "Now you accost me!I will not stand for this --,"**

** **

**"Sugah, if you don't shut up right now you're going to be spitting out teeth, got it?"**

** **

**Lynx shut up.**

** **

**"You okay, sugah?"Mouse asked Ray.**

** **

**"As okay I can be after taking on two binomes," Ray moved his arm back and forth.**

** **

**Mouse used her ring to seal Lynx in a containment field.She reached out and gently touched his shoulder, "You're hurt."**

** **

**He smiled cockily at her, "Just a little injury, love.Let's get this ruddy wanker back to Council Hall."**

** **

*******

** **

**Lynx sat on the bench inside the detention center cell.The captain sulked like a five-hour-old child.**

** **

**"Why did you run from us?"Mouse calmly sharpened her katana.**

** **

**"Why have I've been brought here?"Lynx asked.**

** **

**"I believe the lady asked you a question," Ray said.**

** **

**"Of course I ran!You were rounding us all up and I didn't know what for," Lynx said, "And what have you done with Desdemona?"**

** **

**"What do you mean what have we done?"Mouse said.**

** **

**"She's gone from the hospital," Lynx said, "No one has seen her since."**

** **

**"Well we don't know anything about that," Mouse said, "but we'll check into it."**

** **

**"Liar!Where is she?"Lynx cried, "Did you delete her like you're going to do me?"**

** **

**"You can't possibly be that basic," Mouse said.**

** **

**"You see, captain," Ray said, "We figure you ran for a reason.Maybe something you've done that you know you'd be in serious trouble for?"**

** **

**"What are you talking about?"**

** **

**"Tell us something, Lynx," Mouse said, "Ever dabble in poisons?"**

** **

**"You're not making any sense."**

** **

**"Then let me spell it out for you, sugah," Mouse hissed."An attempt was made on the Prime Guardian's life."**

** **

**Lynx's single eye went wide, "Someone tried to delete the Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"And right now you ruddy null-face," Ray said coldly, "you're our prime suspect."**

** **

**"What?Are you random?"Lynx screamed, "You think _I _tried to assassinate the Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"You or someone you hired," Mouse said."You didn't exactly make yourself look innocent by running from us."**

** **

**"I told you why I ran!"**

** **

**"A lame excuse if we've ever heard one," Ray said."Do you know what the penalty is for an assassination attempt?"**

** **

**"But I didn't do it!"Lynx said, "Please you have to believe me!"**

** **

**"We don't 'have to' do anything but let you rot in this cell," Mouse said."You confess and maybe we'll go easy on you."**

** **

**"So I'm to be coerced into confessing to something I'm not guilty of?"Lynx demanded, "The Collective goes too far!"**

** **

**"This has nothing to do with the Collective," Mouse said, her voice was deadly, "It's us you gotta deal with, sugah."Mouse glanced to the left when she saw someone approaching the cell.Bob's young assistant stood waiting."You consider what we've said and when you feel like talking, give us a call."**

** **

**Mouse and Ray left the cell, all the while Lynx screamed threats after them.The mercenary and the search engine approached the young cadet.**

** **

**"What's up, Rule?"**

** **

**"I have a message from your friend, AndrAIa," Rule said, "She's at the medical center right now.She wants you to meet her there.Apparently, she was in some kind of skirmish.She called for backup and I took the liberty of sending some CPU's to assist her."**

** **

**"Good work Rule, signal her we're on our way," Mouse said.**

** **

**"Yes ma'am and thank you."**

** **

**"What do you think happened?"Ray asked.**

** **

**"Guess we'll find out soon enough."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**AndrAIa touched the bandage that covered the wound on her side.**

** **

**"Stop it," Rose said for the third time.**

** **

**"Sorry," AndrAIa smiled."Now you're saying Desdemona left on her own?"**

** **

**"That's what I was told," Rose said.**

** **

**The A.V. had come up into the emergency room when she had heard AndrAIa was there.Just how she had heard was a mystery to AndrAIa and quite frankly, the game sprite was too tired and sore to care.The two women were in the small room where AndrAIa had been treated.AndrAIa was just finishing getting dressed, "How are things going?"**

** **

**"They're not," Rose rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Damn it AndrAIa, the answer is there, I know it!But I've looked at those test results so much my head hurts."**

** **

**"You'll find the answer though," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"I have to," Rose said, "Would you like to visit with SiRCe while you're here?Dom hasn't left her side for more than a millisecond and I'm worried about him to."**

** **

**"What about the tests on SiRCe?"**

** **

**"Now her case is a simple viral infection," Rose said, "I'm a lot closer to finding a cure for her than – I'm just waiting for the results of my most recent testing."**

** **

**"I'm going back to the Hall to report to Bob," AndrAIa said."Did you need him to contact you?"**

** **

**"Not yet," Rose said."There's really no need."**

** **

**AndrAIa could see the pain on Rose's face.She squeezed her friend's shoulder, "It's going to be all right."AndrAIa looked up as Mouse appeared outside the window she waved to someone outside; Ray AndrAIa guessed, before they entered the room.**

** **

**After the greetings were exchanged, Rose excused herself and returned to her work. **

** **

**Mouse said, "Sugah, we had a time finding you.What happened?"**

** **

**"Well I found Cooper," AndrAIa said.She related her story.**

** **

**Mouse shook her head when AndrAIa finished, "Pity.I mean, what else can you do about something like that but offer to help?You can't force people to take it."**

** **

**"Mouse see that Mistress Katiyana gets this keytool?"**

** **

**"Aren't you coming back to the Hall with us?" **

** **

**"I'll be along, I'm going to visit SiRCe."**

** **

**"Um – what should we tell Matrix?"Ray asked.**

** **

**"Tell him I'm fine," AndrAIa said, "Don't worry Ray, it'll be all right."**

** **

**Ray snorted, "Just don't want him miffed at me that's all."**

** **

**Mouse smiled, "I protect you honey."**

** **

**"Then I've got nothing to worry about," Ray smiled.**

** **

**The friends parted company and AndrAIa made her way to SiRCe's room.**

** **

**She knocked softly before entering.SiRCe was lying deathly still in the bed, the amber glow of the containment field washed over her skin.Dom was sitting in a chair beside her, apparently dozing.**

** **

**"Dom?"**

** **

**He came awake abruptly.The former rebel leader didn't seem to recognize her at first, "An – AndrAIa?"**

** **

**"Dom when was the last time you got a good night's downtime?"AndrAIa pulled up another chair, "Or a good meal?"**

** **

**"I'm not hungry," he muttered and his gaze went back to SiRCe, "She sleeps most of the time, but sometimes when she's awake --,"**

** **

**"Does she say anything?"**

** **

**"Just incoherent babbling," Dom said, "She's made no indication that she recognizes me."**

** **

**"I know she does Dom," AndrAIa said, "I know she sees you."**

** **

**"I hope so."**

** **

**AndrAIa got up without a word and left the room.She headed for the cafeteria and bought a meal that she carried upstairs.Dom seemed to be dozing again or it could have been the lack of food.He came awake when she set the tray down on the table.**

** **

**"Eat," she said.**

** **

**"I can't," Dom said, "I haven't been able to keep anything down."**

** **

**"Try and nibble on something," AndrAIa said, "You won't do yourself any good if you starve yourself.Who will take care of SiRCe?"**

** **

**After a moment, Dom reached for a spoon and tasted some soup AndrAIa had bought.She took her place again at SiRCe's bedside.Unexpectedly, her friend's eyes came open.AndrAIa started slightly, alerting Dom who leaned as close to the containment field as he dared.**

** **

**"SiRCe?"**

** **

**She looked at him, "Dom?"**

** **

**Dom broke into a grin, "Yes!Thank the User!"**

** **

**"Release me," SiRCe said hoarsely.**

** **

**"Oh --," Dom looked at AndrAIa.**

** **

**"We can't just yet, SiRCe," AndrAIa said."When Rose finds a cure --,"**

** **

**"Let me out of this thing you game sprite wench!"SiRCe cried.**

** **

**Dom reeled back with an astonished cry.AndrAIa managed to mask hers with an air of calm."I know you're ill SiRCe.Don't worry, we're getting you help."**

** **

**"I will delete you for this!"SiRCe screamed, "And that traitor Valadare!You will all suffer such torments --,"**

** **

**"SiRCe, please stop!"Dom said.**

** **

**SiRCe smirked at him, "As for you – did you think I'd ever be remotely attracted to you?A wretched man-child sprite?"**

** **

**"Dom --," AndrAIa said, "She's not well."**

** **

**"I know," Dom whispered.But AndrAIa could see the pain in his eyes.**

** **

**"I know my master has struck the fatal blow against the Prime Guardian," SiRCe said, "What would happen if people found out the truth?That the Prime Guardian is a dead sprite?"**

** **

**"Where is your master, SiRCe?"AndrAIa said, "Lead us to him."**

** **

**SiRCe laughed bitterly, "You would like that wouldn't you?It won't be that easy."**

**AndrAIa knew that Bob had wanted to question SiRCe when she came to, "I'll be back later SiRCe.Dom, stay with her.She's going to need your strength."**

** **

**Dom nodded, "I will.Thank you Dre."**

** **

**"Yes AndrAIa run in fear from me," SiRCe said, "Deleting you will give me great pleasure."**

** **

**AndrAIa ignored her._Stay strong Dom.We'll all have to lend SiRCe our strength._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

*******

** **

** **

By early morning, the first signs of Bob's illness made itself known.

** **

**After sitting all night with Little Enzo, Bob awoke, lying on the floor next to the couch, a blanket over him and a pillow under his head.**

** **

**"Dot," he said aloud and smiled.**

** **

**Then he saw his hands.**

** **

**Bob breathed in sharply.His skin was covered with patches of rust discolorations.They itched terribly and Bob knew they would only get worse.He'd have to call Rose for the medicine she had mentioned.The Prime Guardian stood and stretched his aching muscles.**

** **

**"Bob?"**

** **

**Bob turned to find Enzo staring at him, his eyes wide.**

** **

**"Enzo --,"**

** **

**"It's okay Bob," Enzo smiled slightly."Really."**

** **

**Bob knelt in front of him and the little sprite hugged him around the neck, "It's going to be okay."**

** **

**They heard the door open behind them and Bob stood abruptly.Dot walked in briskly, carrying several bags from which the scents of breakfast permeated.**

** **

**"Good --," then she halted and like Bob gave a sharp intake of breath.**

** **

**Bob turned away, feeling the flush on his face, "Dot."**

** **

**"Bob it's okay," Enzo spoke into the ensuing silence, "Dot doesn't care how you look.Do you Dot?"**

** **

**"No I don't," Dot said softly."I knew you two would be hungry so I brought breakfast."**

** **

**"All right, thanks Dot," Enzo hopped off the couch, then stopped to stretch before approaching Dot's desk where she had set the bags.**

** **

**"Bob?"**

** **

**He still couldn't look at her, despite her assurances.She moved to stand before him and held up a cup of java, "Just like you like it."**

** **

**He smiled nervously at her, "Thanks."**

** **

**"Matrix is at the CPU headquarters," Dot volunteered, "He's going to come right here after he finishes the questioning."**

** **

**"Good," Bob sipped the java, then sighed as it started his stomach roiling, "How goes that?"**

** **

**"You know the old saying, about rats deserting a sinking ship?Many of them are keeping quiet but quite a few are giving up their comrades.It's slow going but at least we have a few of those loonies off the street."**

** **

**"Hey Dot there's a message coming in," Enzo said around a mouthful of breakfast sandwich.**

** **

**Dot came around the desk and activated the console, "It's Mouse and Ray."**

** **

**The vid-window opened to reveal his two friends in Bob's office.Mouse was in his chair again.**

** **

**"We were getting worried about you two.Get out of my chair Mouse."**

** **

**Mouse hesitated before obeying.She glanced at Ray with consternation before she spoke, "We expected you to be here, sugah.What happened?"**

** **

**Bob was grateful they hadn't mentioned the discolorations, "Um – extenuating circumstances.Where's AndrAIa?"**

** **

**"We left her at the medical center," Mouse said, "She wanted to check on SiRCe."**

** **

**"Why were you at the medical center?"**

** **

**Matrix took that opportunity to walk in just as Mouse said, "She was in a minor scuffle dealing with Cooper Black."**

** **

**"What?"Matrix demanded, "Where is she?Is she all right?"**

** **

**Ray cleared his throat but Mouse said, "She's fine, sugah, just some cuts and bruises.She's at the medical center right now checking on SiRCe.She asked us to tell you she was fine."**

** **

**"I'm sure she's all right, Matrix," Bob said, "Did she find Cooper?"**

** **

**"Afraid so," Mouse relayed the story AndrAIa had told them about her encounter with Cooper.When she was finished, Mouse laid an object down on Bob's desk."Cooper gave this to AndrAIa.He wanted to return it."**

** **

**Bob looked at the object on his desk.It was Meta.**

** **

**"She said Cooper used a release command."**

** **

**Bob didn't reply.He stared at the keytool for a few nanos, a myriad of thoughts darting around in his processor about Cooper.What could he say at this point?To release a keytool was akin to cutting off your arm.Bob knew what it was like to suffer but his releasing Glitch was never an option.He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't be a Guardian.**

** **

**Finally Bob expelled a belabored breath, "He was once a good Guardian.I wish he had come to me for help.I feel as though I've failed him."**

** **

**"You haven't, sugah," Mouse said gently.**

** **

**"She's right, Bob," Dot placed a hand on his shoulder."There was nothing you could have done."**

** **

**"Would you see Mistress Katiyana gets Meta?"**

** **

**"Of course, sugah," Mouse smiled softly.**

** **

**Through the vid-window, the door to Bob's office opened and AndrAIa walked in.**

** **

**"AndrAIa, are you all right?"Matrix demanded.**

** **

**"Of course I am," AndrAIa said. She turned to Mouse and Ray."Didn't you tell him?"**

** **

**"Yeah but well you know how he can be," Mouse smirked.**

** **

**Matrix grunted.**

****

**AndrAIa noticed Bob for the first time, "Bob is everything all right?So how goes it there?"**

** **

**"We're rounding up the members of Daemon's Chosen here," Dot said.**

** **

**"I'll be there soon.Is SiRCe well enough to talk?"Bob asked.**

** **

**AndrAIa's sigh could be heard through the vid-window, "Yes, but – well you'll have to see her."**

** **

**"All right," Bob said, "Have them get the portal room --,"**

** **

**Suddenly Bob wasn't in Dot's office anymore.**

** **

**The telltale shower of silver light engulfed him and in an eye blink as before, he was standing in the midst of Hex's Lair, the single beam from the fire hydrant cast his shadow before him.**

** **

**"Well don't just stand there Prime Guardian, join me," Hex's voice came out of the darkness.A second light appeared to illuminate the Chaos Virus as she sat in the comfortable chair facing the java table.**

** **

**"Well this has a familiar ring," Bob said.**

** **

**Melissa moved out of the shadows carrying a tea service.She set it on the table and began to serve.Bob moved to the second chair, facing Hex.The virus crossed her shapely legs and titled her head to the side.**

** **

**"Cream and sugar?"Melissa asked.**

** **

**"Sugar please," Bob said.**

** **

**"Melissa wants to apologize for what happened with Enzo," Hex said.**

** **

**The girl-child virus looked at him earnestly, "I am sorry Bob.I hope you're not mad at me."**

** **

**"I'm not Melissa," Bob said, "You have to learn to consider other people's feelings though.You'll remember that next time, won't you?"**

** **

**"Yes Bob," Melissa said."Biscuit?"**

** **

**"No thank you," Bob said.**

** **

**"Melissa, would you excuse us?"Hex said.**

** **

**Melissa turned and seemed to Bob to fade back into the shadows.**

** **

**"Why do I have a feeling you brought me here for a reason other than Melissa's apology?"Bob said when he was sure they were alone.**

** **

**"Now Prime Guardian, would I toy with you on such a serious subject?"**

** **

**_You're toying with me now, _Bob thought, "And that subject is?"**

** **

**"Why your illness silly boy," Hex said, "I assume you're having that antivirologist woman looking into this?"**

** **

**"She is," Bob said.**

** **

**"You're running out of time you know," Hex squinted at him.**

** **

**"I know, look Hex what's this about?"**

** **

**"I'll excuse your rudeness Prime Guardian," Hex said mildly."Question.How much do you want to live?"**

** **

**Bob gripped the chair arms fiercely and his face twisted in a sneer, "What do you think?"**

** **

**Hex leaned back, "I asked the question because I'm curious to know what lengths you'll go through to live.What are you willing to sacrifice?"**

** **

**She was starting to sound way too much like Daemon at that point and Bob repressed a shudder of revulsion, "Hex what are you saying?"**

** **

**"I'm saying," Hex leaned towards him, her mask intrigued, "That I may have the means for you to survive."**

** **

**"What?"Despite himself, a glimmer of hope came to life in his core-com."Are you saying you know how to cure me?"**

** **

**"I'm saying I know what may cure you," Hex said, "But, my dear Bob, you must be willing to make an ultimate sacrifice.What I am purposing could quite possibly save your life – but doom you as well.I need to know if you're willing to take that chance."**

** **

**"Depends on what you want to do," Bob said.**

** **

**"No, it depends on what you want to do," Hex said, "Very well, Bob dear.Listen carefully.I will tell you my idea and you can decide between processing and deletion."**

** **

*******

** **

**Twenty CPU cars surrounded Hex's Lair.**

** **

**Dot paced back and forth in her office.Five vid-windows were open, each awarding a different view of the virus tower.**

** **

**Matrix was there now, commanding the CPU's and AndrAIa, Mouse and Ray were on their way from the Super Computer.Little Enzo was sitting on the couch, watching her worriedly.**

** **

**The rest of her friends entered her office along with Phong and Dot apprised them of the situation.**

** **

**"Any word from the Lair?"AndrAIa asked.**

** **

**"None yet," Dot turned one of the windows to reveal Matrix's face, "Anything happening?"**

** **

**"Nothing yet, sis," Matrix said."We haven't been able to locate any entrances or exits."**

** **

**"Why did she do it this time?Why did she take him?Didn't she know we'd know it was her?"**

** **

**"Don't worry Dot," AndrAIa placed a hand on her shoulder, "Bob will be all right.He can handle Hex."**

** **

**"I know but --," Dot said, "Matrix, I'm going to arrange for some equipment to --,"**

** **

**"Dot!"Enzo's surprised cry wretched her attention away from the window.**

** **

**A curtain of silver sparks had just coalesced into Bob.**

** **

**"Bob!"Dot ran to him and threw her arms around him, "I was so worried!What happened?Why did Hex take you?"**

** **

**"I thought you'd know it was her," Bob said quietly.**

** **

**Something in his voice disturbed Dot, "What's wrong?"**

** **

**Behind them, AndrAIa was appraising Matrix of the situation.**

** **

**"Let's wait until Matrix gets here," Bob said."I have something I need to tell you all."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Bob couldn't, not even for a nano, envision doing what Hex suggested.Her idea was so unbelievably-- reckless?No, there had to be a stronger word for it.Dangerous?Horrifying?Bob wasn't sure.**

** **

**And yet here was actually considering it.He had to be going random already.**

** **

**And then there was Dot, standing before him, her face full of concern.How would this affect her and all his loved ones?If he took the slim chance Hex had given him, he might very well be sacrificing all.**

** **

**Bob waited until his friends were all gathered.He wanted them to hear this.He needed to see what they thought.This monumental decision wasn't something he wanted to make alone.**

** **

**He wanted to sit next to Dot, have her hold his hands and reassure him but instead he chose to stand facing the wall. With his back to them, his arms crossed in a defensive gesture.**

** **

**"So what happened?"Mouse asked when Bob didn't speak immediately.**

** **

**"Hex had a – proposition for me," Bob said, "It concerns my illness."**

** **

**He heard what he knew to be Dot rise and approach him.She laid a hand on his shoulder and made him turn.**

** **

**"What did she say Bob?"**

** **

**No need to draw it out, "She said she had the means to cure me."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"Are you certain, my son?"**

** **

**"Bob!"**

** **

**"You serious, mate?"**

** **

**"What cure?"**

** **

**"Please everyone," Bob interrupted their questioning, "What she proposes isn't exactly safe."**

** **

**"Maybe you'd better sit down and tell us everything," Dot led him over to the couch and sat next to him.Little Enzo was on his other side.**

** **

**"Hex told me that it's quite possible another type of viral energy could slow or even destroy the progress of Hybrid-X," Bob said."I thought she was suggesting at first that she infect me but she said that probably wouldn't work.She told me, in her own unique way, that the viral energy has to be inherent in me."**

** **

**"But you're not a virus, Bob," Enzo said.**

** **

**"Enzo --," Bob began but Matrix interrupted.**

** **

**"No," the renegade whispered, "You're not saying what I think your saying."**

** **

**"I was a virus once," Bob couldn't seem to speak above a whisper.**

** **

**No one said anything and when Bob couldn't stand the silence any longer he said, "Hex says she has to the power to cause my viral side to --,"**

** **

**"You don't have a 'viral side'," Dot cut him off."You're a sprite.Robert Lan.That's it."**

** **

**"Dot," Bob said.**

** **

**"No, I don't want to hear the rest," Dot's voice broke.**

** **

**"Dot you know what I'm going to say."**

** **

**"Bob you can't be serious!"Matrix stood.**

** **

**"Now wait a nano, sugah," Mouse said, "So we can all be in this conversation to?What exactly did Hex want to try and do?"**

** **

**Bob stood and turned away again. He couldn't bear to see the look of distress on Dot's face, "Hex says that if I were a virus, I'd have an excellent chance of beating the infection.To put it bluntly, she wants to use her power to reawaken my virus side."**

** **

**Bob turned to face his friends, "She wants to bring back Dariem." **


	19. Deep Memory

Aftermath19

**CHAPTER 19**

** **

**DEEP MEMORY**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_The present_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Slowly, the young sprite turned._**

** **

**_Something was moving through the darkness towards him.Enzo had never felt such malevolence emanating from a single being.Not even Megabyte had ever made him feel this way, so utterly afraid._**

**_ _**

**_The thing that stepped from the darkness bathed in the eerie red glow emanating from his right eye, smiled maliciously at Enzo.A shudder of revulsion passed over the young sprite.Every nerve and instinct screamed for him to run but his traitorous legs refused to obey him.He stood staring at the beast that glared at him._**

** **

**_"I'm going to enjoy this," the thing spoke."Thank you for making it so easy for me."_**

**_ _**

**_Enzo's fear still held him in a paralysis, even as the thing moved purposefully towards him._**

**_ _**

**_"I'm going to drain every drop of energy from you," the creature continued."I'm going to suck you dry and enjoy your pain.Do you know how much I hate you?"_**

**_ _**

**_"No!"Enzo wretched himself from his trance and ran.The thing laughed._**

**_ _**

**_Something grabbed at him from behind.An invisible hand forced him to his knees.Enzo screamed in disbelief.The monster was coming for him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.Then it was standing over him, gracing him with that malicious smile._**

**_ _**

**_"You're a weak pathetic thing," the beast said."Once you're gone, there'll be no more reminders.And I'll be the reason you're dead.I'll be rid of you once and for all and I'll never have to see you again."_**

**_ _**

**_The thing reached for him and closed a clawed hand around Enzo's throat."Remember how you couldn't save yourself.Take that thought into the Ethernet little brat."_**

**_ _**

*****

** **

**And the dream replayed itself out as always and Enzo awoke in a cold sweat.The dream only came to him when he was feeling stressed or in some type of emotional pain.Well he supposed being kidnapped could bring such a state on.**

** **

**He hated the dream more than any of the others he constantly had to deal with but over the course of the hours he had learned to live with them. They had gratefully become less frequent - until now.**

** **

**Well sleep was out of the question.Enzo rose and dressed and mindful of the security drones, made his way through the silent fortress.He didn't know where his aimless wanderings would lead him but he soon saw a light emanating from one of the rooms.He approached with caution.**

** **

**It was a dining room and seated at a small square table, Raven quietly ate.**

** **

**The mercenary looked up and said mildly, "Ah, Mr. Matrix.Do join me.I was going to have the drones summon you anyway."**

** **

**Seeing no reason not to, Enzo stepped within the room.**

** **

**"You may as well eat something.We'll be leaving soon."**

** **

**"Leaving?"Enzo's attention went to the drone that proceeded to pour him java.**

** **

**"I need to know what systems you've visited," Raven said.**

** **

**"Why?"**

** **

**"Really, Mr. Matrix," Raven took a sip of java.Enzo noticed he was eating steak and eggs."Now what systems?Besides Mainframe and the Super Computer of course."**

** **

**"Of course," Enzo muttered, "I've been to Systems 1593 and 1305."**

** **

**"System 1305?"Raven said, "A very primitive yet naturally appealing system.Why were you there?"**

** **

**Enzo looked as the drone placed a plate of steak and eggs before him, "I was studying the monastic structures."He looked at Raven, "You've been there before?"**

** **

**An almost wistful look gave into Raven's eyes but it vanished immediately,"You should be able to find your way back to Mainframe from there.That's where I'll leave you."**

** **

**Again Enzo looked at him, his food forgotten, "You really aren't going to delete me?"**

** **

**"How many more times can I say it?"Raven said."I do have to leave you somewhere where I can't be easily followed.Just so you'll know, this place won't be here if you find your way back."**

** **

**"Your destroying it then," it was a statement.**

** **

**"I have to," Raven said, "A pity really, this is one of my favorite hideaways."**

** **

**It was the first time Raven had shown any true feelings and it surprised Enzo, "So you have many more?"**

** **

**"Yes I do," Raven's eyes narrowed.**

** **

**"I wasn't going to try and get you to tell me where," Enzo snapped, "I know you're not that basic."**

** **

**Raven raised an eyebrow, shrugged and sipped his java, "Why are you up so early?"**

** **

**Enzo looked away, "I couldn't sleep that's all.Why are you?"**

** **

**"Finishing up the job," Raven said.**

** **

**Enzo looked at him and his hand fisted on the table, "So you sent that information to Ran DeCrypt."**

** **

**"I must give my client something, Mr. Matrix."**

** **

**Enzo pushed the food away, "Someday I'll make you pay for this."**

** **

**Raven regarded him coolly, "If you find me, which I doubt."**

** **

**"It's not just me," Enzo said, "Even though you are letting me go, do you think my family is just going to forget about you?Every Guardian in the New Collective is going to know who you are and be on the lookout for you."**

** **

**"Yes I've been made aware of the myriads of people looking for you," Raven said mildly, "I will deal with each situation as it presents itself."**

** **

** **

**There was silence for a time then Enzo said, "So you'll go into hiding?"**

** **

**"For a little while."**

** **

**"You live in all these places, all by yourself?"**

** **

**"I have my drones to assist me."**

** **

**"But no sprite contact?Except when you're on a case?No friends?"**

** **

**"A mercenary can't afford to have friends."**

** **

**Enzo thought of Mouse.Perhaps she had once thought the same way but Mouse had become one of the family long ago.**

** **

**"What a lonely existence," Enzo said at last.**

** **

**Raven set down his cup harshly and glared at him."And I suppose _you_ would die if more than two meters away from your sister."**

** **

**Enzo shook his head, "You're alone by your own choice and you have no one to blame but yourself."**

** **

**Raven's fists clenched and his lips twisted in a sneer, "You don't know --,"**

** **

**He was cut off by a synthesized voice stating, "Long range sensor scan indicates ship approaching."**

** **

**"What?"Raven was on his feet and running from the room in an instant.Enzo hastened to follow.**

** **

**Raven led him to the study where Enzo had been questioned, went over to the desk and activated a vid-window.**

** **

**"Scan and identify ship and life forms within."**

** **

**"Scanning," the computer voice said, "Scan registers two life forms.Ship is a Class 96-SL standard transport with defensive weaponry."**

** **

**Enzo didn't dare to hope -- two life forms in a transport?Bob and Matrix?Or maybe Mouse and Ray?**

** **

**"Ship is unregistered.Unable to identify.No access to database."**

** **

**"Scan and give me a holographic projection of the ship's makeup."**

** **

**"Scanning."**

** **

**From the console on Raven's desk, a holographic image was projected.Enzo's core-com sank.It wasn't a ship he recognized.But then again, it could still mean rescue.Raven seemed to have forgotten his presence.Could he overpower the mercenary now?Or slip away?Raven may do something reckless if he tried something.**

** **

**"Damn it!"Raven swore, "How did they find me?"**

** **

**"If you let me go, you can escape," Enzo said.**

** **

**Raven seemed to notice he was in the room again, "You don't understand.Do you think they're here to rescue you?"**

** **

**Enzo didn't like the tone of that question, "Who are they?"**

** **

**"I recognize the ship," Raven went over to the console and began programming, "All defense systems activate.It belongs to a mercenary named Flame."**

** **

**"What do you think she wants?"Enzo said.**

** **

**Raven looked critically at him, "If I have to venture a guess - you."**

** **

**An uncomfortable feeling rose Enzo's stomach, "Collecting a reward?"**

** **

**"Mr. Matrix," Raven said, "Listen to me.Your life may depend on it.Flame will not rescue you.She will not take you home.You think I've mistreated you?What you've experienced here will be a pleasant diversion compared to what Flame will do to you.If she takes you, deletion will be the least of your worries."**

** **

**The uncomfortable feeling was rapidly progressing to nausea, "How do I know you're telling the truth?She could be here to rescue me."**

** **

**"She's not," Raven said, "She's a cold, heartless, greedy wench.I'll try to get them to leave but if I can't and they overpower me -," **

** **

**Raven bent down behind the desk and Enzo heard a click.When the mercenary straightened, he was holding Enzo's organizer."Here."**

** **

**Enzo could only gape at him.Cautiously, he took his prized possession.**

** **

**"Get to the _Nevermore_ the moment you see me go down.They'll never catch her in that ship of theirs.Do you think you could fly her?"**

** **

**"I - I believe so."**

** **

**"I'll program the coordinates to take you to the Celeron System.Once you're there look up a mercenary named Hellcat," Raven said, "Tell her what happened and that I sent you.She owes me a favor.Tell her we'll be even if she escorts you to Mainframe."**

**"But --," again Enzo looked at the ship that would be landing any nano.Was Raven playing another game?Was this all a ruse but to what end?Indecision ate the young sprite.The wrong decision now and he'd never see home again.**

** **

**"Enzo," Raven suddenly said, _"You have to trust me."_**

**_ _**

**Enzo had his organizer in a white-knuckle grip.Trust him?Trust the man who had taken him away from his home and his family?Trust the man who had violated and terrorized him?**

** **

**Enzo was suddenly reminded of something.In the few times he had actually talked to Matrix, the former renegade had told him to always follow his gut instinct.Well his instincts were screaming at him what to do.Another thing occurred to the young sprite.Raven had called him Enzo.It was the first time the mercenary had used his first name.**

** **

**"All right Raven," Enzo said."I'm giving you my trust.I just hope you don't betray me."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**_Seven hours into the past._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**"Bob you can't be seriously considering this!"Matrix was the first one to speak after Bob's declaration.**

** **

**"It may be my only chance at surviving, or so Hex says," Bob said.**

** **

**"Bob I agree with Matrix," Dot said, "Do you really want to risk becoming that - thing again?"**

** **

**"You said so yourself," Mouse said, "Hex told you there was a chance Dariem could take over.How can you be sure you'll be able to fight?"**

** **

**"What I want to know is," Matrix muttered, "How's she going to do it?"**

** **

**"She didn't elaborate," Bob said, "But I figure - it would be the same way Daemon infected me."**

** **

**"Are you random?"Matrix cried and at the looks he received he modified his tone, "Remember Bob, I went through the same thing!Worse, I had to watch you suffer!"**

** **

**"I know," Bob whispered.**

** **

**"What's this about?"Dot asked looking from her love to her brother."Never mind, I suppose I'll find out later.Bob consider what you're doing - what may happen!"**

** **

**"I have considered it," Bob said, "Do you think I like this idea?It's just that --,"**

** **

**Bob halted, leaving the sentence unfinished but everyone knew what he was thinking.**

** **

**_It's just that I don't want to delete._**

** **

**Phong approached him, "It is a difficult decision my son.One you must make on your own.But heed my warning, your decision will affect all of us in one way or the other."**

** **

**"I know Phong," Bob said.**

** **

**"What will you do now?"Phong asked.**

** **

**"I want to get to the Super Computer.The people we brought in need to be questioned and I want to talk to SiRCe," Bob said.**

** **

**"Bob," Enzo spoke up suddenly, "Can I come with you?Please?"**

** **

**Bob looked into the distressed face of the little sprite."Enzo, there's something you need to do first."**

** **

**Distress was replaced with wariness."What?"**

** **

**"When I was at Hex's Lair, she told me Melissa was upset about what had happened.I think you need to go talk to her.She's upset because you are."**

** **

**"He's right, Enzo," Dot said and told him of the conversation she had with Melissa."I promised her you would come see her."**

** **

**"Well --," Enzo looked back at Bob, obviously torn between his concern for two of the people he cared for most,"You'll come back here when you're finished won't you Bob?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said.He knew it would upset Enzo if he said otherwise.**

** **

**"Well okay, I'll go talk to Melissa," Enzo said and the little sprite exited.**

** **

**"Bob," Matrix said, "I have to get back to questioning Daemon's Chosen." **

** **

**"I'll be all right, Matrix," Bob said.**

** **

**"Need some help?"AndrAIa asked him.**

** **

**"Of course," Matrix gave one of his rare smiles and the two left together**

** **

**"It's our turn to stick with you anyway, sugah," Mouse said to Bob, "If we can get a hold of Colonel Tempus --,"**

** **

**"You mean you still haven't heard from him?"**

** **

**Before Mouse could answer the chime of an incoming call interrupted her.Dot activated the vid-window from her desk."Yes?Oh, Mistress Katiyana."**

** **

**"Hello Dot, is Bob available?"**

** **

**"Right here, Mistress, I was on my way to the S.C. now," Bob said.**

** **

**"Good," Katiyana said, "We have problems here."**

** **

**"When don't we?"**

** **

**"Well besides Lynx and all of Web Alliance making a fuss, there have been some instances of vandalism and malicious mischief throughout the city," Katiyana said, "Colonel Tempus just left here."**

** **

**"Finally!Where has he been?"**

** **

**"He made the report concerning the vandalism," Katiyana said, "Bob - apparently, there are rumors circulating that --,"**

** **

**"What?About my illness?"**

** **

**Katiyana sighed, "That and the fact that you've already deleted."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"People are saying you're already - Bob you have to get here and make an appearance as soon as possible."**

** **

**"I was going to try and avoid the general populace seeing me like this," Bob said."But I guess there's no avoiding it."**

** **

**"Then you're on your way?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"I'll meet you at the portal generator."**

** **

**After the vid-window closed Bob said, "Mouse, Ray, ready to go?"**

** **

**"Right with you, sugah."**

** **

**Bob gave Dot a quick kiss; "I'll see you when I get home."**

** **

**"You're really going to come back?"**

** **

**"Yes, I promised Enzo.Look -," Bob paused, mindful of Mouse, Ray and Phong still being in the room, "instead of moving in here, why don't you move into my place temporarily?At least until your place is fixed up.Since Little Enzo is staying at the Lair."**

** **

**Dot glanced over his shoulder and Bob could feel Mouse grinning at them, "All right.I'll be there waiting for you."**

** **

**Bob heard the mild chuckles coming from across the room.**

** **

**"All right you two," Bob straightened and walked out the door but he heard Mouse whisper something that he chose to ignore.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**"I'm glad you're here," Katiyana said, "Colonel Tempus is waiting for you in your office.Bob --," she waited until they were out of earshot of the technician, "Is he a suspect too?"**

** **

**"Yes," Bob said grimly."Although I'd hate to think I'm that poor of a judge of character."**

** **

**"Bob," Katiyana admonished, "What will you do?"**

**Bob turned to Mouse and Ray, "I'd like for one of you to tail him when he leaves the office."**

** **

**"I can do that, mate," Ray volunteered."Just give me a nano to find a place to observe."**

** **

**"You got it," Bob said, his head began to hurt unexpectedly and he rubbed his temples.**

** **

**"Sugah?What is it?"**

** **

**"Headache," Bob said.**

** **

**"You want me to question Tempus?"Mouse asked.**

** **

**"No, but watch my back, all right?"**

** **

**"You got it."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Having parted company with Katiyana, Bob and Mouse approached his office.Rule looked up and her eyes widened, "Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"It's all right Rule," Bob realized Rule was a suspect too although he found it so hard to believe he almost laughed aloud.One glance at Mouse told him she was thinking the same thing, "Mouse why don't you talk to Rule for awhile?"**

** **

**"Sure sugah," Mouse said.**

** **

**Bob left his door open, affording Mouse the opportunity to observe his questioning of Colonel Tempus.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian," Tempus rose as Bob entered, "My User, what happened?"**

** **

**"I'm sure Katiyana told you an attempt was made on my life?"**

** **

**"Yes," Tempus said, "I thought those friends of yours were supposed to be watching you."**

** **

**"They are," Bob said, "It was poison."**

** **

**"You should be resting," Tempus said, "I assume you've taken the antidote?"**

**"I'm taking medication," Bob said, "Now, what's been happening throughout the city?"**

** **

**"I made a report to Katiyana, since she was interim commander," Tempus said, seeming somewhat put out and Bob wondered if Tempus was upset that he wasn't made interim commander."There are apparently, rumors going around the city that you deleted.I'm glad to see they were greatly exaggerated."**

** **

**"My question is how did these rumors start?"Bob said, "You wouldn't happen to know would you Tempus?"**

** **

**"No," Tempus said, "The first I heard was when I was out on patrol.Do you mind?I have a vid-report prepared."**

** **

**"Be my guest," Bob moved back from his desk and Tempus activated the vid-window.**

** **

**"As you can see it's mainly vandalism like graffiti and malicious mischief," Tempus said, "You should make some type of statement at least to assure the people.Your face could be disguised if you're uncomfortable about your appearance."**

** **

**Bob felt his facial muscles tighten with annoyance, "I don't believe that will be necessary."**

** **

**"Whatever you say, Prime Guardian, sir," Tempus said, "With your permission I would like to enact a temporary curfew for anyone that is under the age of nineteen.It seems to be mainly young people doing this.Showing their drivers I suppose."**

** **

**"And you think this will help and not make the situation worse," Bob stated mildly.**

** **

**"It will help me and my men a great deal in quelling the instances," Tempus said.**

** **

**"So that's where you've been all this time?Quelling instances?"**

** **

**Tempus looked at him warily for a moment, "My apologies for not reporting in immediately, Prime Guardian.Was there a problem?"**

** **

**"No, I'm just curious as to your activities as of late," Bob said, keeping his voice level, "Considering everything that's been going on."**

** **

**Tempus didn't reply immediately.He leaned back in his chair and said, "Am I a suspect, Prime Guardian sir?"**

** **

**"Should you be?"Bob's voice was low.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian, I would appreciate an honest answer.Is my loyalty in question?"Tempus's voice rose.**

** **

**"Colonel Tempus as a seasoned soldier you of all people know the deal here," Bob said, "Would it surprise you to be a suspect?"**

** **

**Again, he didn't reply immediately, "No it would not.In fact, I would be surprised if you didn't consider me one."**

** **

**"Well?"**

** **

**"I of course cannot account for my whereabouts at all times," Tempus said, "The majority of my actions are on file in reports but even you are aware Prime Guardian sir of the last time we were together and if memory serves me correctly, Captain Lynx was present as well.Since he's already in the detention center and since I am innocent I say we have our man."**

** **

**"Lynx also says he's innocent."**

** **

**"Who would you believe him or me?" Tempus said, "Lynx gave you a sip from his liquor flask didn't he?The poison could have been in that."**

** **

**"It could have been," he'd have to ask Mouse what possessions they had found on Lynx.He had almost forgotten about the liquor flask.Rose could probably verify its contents.Bob leaned back and steepled his fingers, "I want to believe you, Colonel."**

** **

**Tempus smiled slightly, "That's a relief.I take it that I am in no way, shape, or form to be involved in the investigation?"**

** **

**"It would be for the best," Bob said."You'll continue to take care of things in the city.I'll issue the curfew for twenty-two thirty."**

** **

**"Thank you, Prime Guardian.By your leave," Tempus rose."Try and get some rest."**

** **

**Mouse slipped in the office and closed the door. "Lynx didn't have a flask on him when we took him."**

** **

**"Where did you find him?"**

** **

**"In this little dive of a motel in Sector 9000," Mouse said, "We started to question him then his friends showed up.Ray and I had some CPU's go back there and cordon the place off, but there was no mention in the report of their finding a flask.It's in the files if you want to have a look at it."**

** **

**"I hope Ray will be all right," Bob said, "Maybe I shouldn't have sent him after Tempus."**

** **

**"Don't you worry none about Ray, he can take care of himself.If Tempus is guilty, Ray will find out."**

** **

**Bob tried to suppress a smile._She really is hooked on him._"What about Rule?"**

** **

**"Sugah, I don't believe she's the one, at least that's what my gut's telling me," Mouse said, "Still I can keep an eye on her."**

** **

**The pain stabbed at Bob's temples again and he flinched.**

** **

**"You want something for that headache, sugah?"**

** **

**Mouse left the room before he could reply and he heard her talking to Rule.At that moment, an incoming call arrived.Bob answered it but with audio only."Yes?"**

** **

**"Bob?Is that you?What's wrong with the picture?"**

** **

**"Peg?Sorry, we're having trouble with the vid-system, what's up?"**

** **

**"What do you mean what's up?There are rumors going around this sector that you were deleted!"**

** **

**"What's that old saying?The rumors of my deletion are greatly exaggerated?"**

** **

**"That's not even funny!Do you know how worried I was?"**

** **

**"Sorry, Peg, I'm fine really," Bob had to smile, imagining the expression on her face.In the short time he had known her, he had come to admire her."Thank you.I want you to keep a lid on things in your sector.Do you need some backup down there?"**

** **

**"Well not yet," Peg said, "I'm glad you're all right Bob."**

** **

**Bob suppressed a sigh.He hated lying to people, "Thanks again Peg, keep me posted."**

** **

**"Will do," Peg said.**

** **

**Mouse entered carrying a glass of water and some aspirin, "Here you go, sugah, you want to question Lynx now?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Lynx looked up as Bob stepped into his cell and his jaw practically hit the floor, "Good User, Prime Guardian, what happened to you?"**

** **

**"I thought you might be able to tell me," Bob said.**

** **

**"So you think I tried to delete you to, do you?"**

** **

**"Captain Lynx," Bob said, "You had a flask that you gave me to drink from on that day we were inside the transport.Where is it?"**

** **

**"That?I lost it."**

** **

**"How convenient."**

** **

**"Prime Guardian I did not try to delete you," Lynx said, "Have you found any word on Desdemona?"**

** **

**"The hospital said she left on her own," Bob said.Mouse had checked during her time at the center."Have you any idea where she would have gone?I'd like to talk to her as well."**

** **

**"No," Lynx said, "I didn't even know where she was living.I think she was staying with someone."**

** **

**"No idea who?"**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**That bore looking into."We'll have her brought in.Now, if you don't mind."**

** **

**"I don't know what you want me to say.That I did it?Well I didn't.Yes, I gave you the drink, but there was nothing but liquor in that flask.I thought you would need it."**

** **

**"You were being awfully generous that day," Bob said, his ire rising.The headache despite the medicine pounded relentlessly.**

** **

**"I told you why."**

** **

**"Lynx if I find out you're responsible --," Bob said.He had to get out of there now.**

** **

**Lynx shook his head and sat down heavily on his cot.**

** **

**"We'll talk later," Bob turned, "Maybe I can get some information out of your companions."**

** **

**"You won't get away with this Prime Guardian."**

** **

**"Sugah, you okay?"Mouse asked as Bob stepped from within the cell.Without reactivating the stasis field, Bob walked down the corridor.**

** **

**"Bob?"Mouse called to him.**

** **

**His vision was fading into a glaring white light.Bob shook his head fiercely but that only worsened the situation.He rubbed his eyes with his palms.Somewhere from far away, he heard Mouse calling to him.He rounded a corner where the cells were empty.There weren't many, but Bob knew he couldn't let the prisoners see him like this.Bob shuffled forward, his hands out searching.He stumbled and fell to his knees.Bob squinted his eyes shut and opened them again to find the hall crawling with vermin.Rats squealed in masses of bristling fur and sharp yellow teeth and glowing eyes.Bob gave a cry of horror at the sight.**

** **

**In the cells on either side of him, where there should have been no one, prisoners moaned in agony and Bob looked to see faces pale and gaunt with starvation staring out at him.The rats converged on them and began to feast even as Bob watched and their victims screamed.**

** **

**"No!"Bob cried as the rats surrounded him, the squealing they made send a shiver of disgust over him.They massed on him sinking their teeth into his flesh.Bob reached for one with his free hand.It attached itself to his wrist and wouldn't let go.He went to tear it away but he couldn't move.Somewhere in the back of his processor, he heard another sound different from the squealing of the rats.A voice calling his name?**

** **

**But the rats were slowly suffocating him, pinning him down, driving him to the floor.Bob cried out again in defiance and sent a random blast above him.**

** **

**Then they were gone.The hall was empty and silent.Bob didn't have the strength to move.He laid there, his eyes wide, staring above him.He jammed his palms into them to block out the memory.**

** **

**Nearby he heard a soft moan.**

** **

**Bob struggled to sit up, "User no," he whispered.**

** **

**Mouse lay unconscious on the floor a few feet away from him.The front of her armor marred by a scorch mark from his blast that had struck her in the chest.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**"Bob?"Mouse asked as the Prime Guardian strode away."Aw hell."Mouse punched in the code to re-activate the field."Bob hold up a nano."**

** **

**Something was seriously wrong.She could tell he was in excruciating pain."Bob, where are you going?"Mouse went to start down the hall after him, then heard Lynx say, "What's his problem?He going random or something?"**

** **

**"Shut your hole!"Mouse turned fiercely back to him.Then followed in Bob's wake, "Bob!"**

** **

**Bob rounded a corner and in the next nano, Mouse heard him scream.**

** **

**Mouse was in her armor, her katana drawn and was dashing around the corner in an instant.She halted abruptly at the sight of Bob, on his knees, his body seemingly going through a series of convulsions.**

** **

**"Bob!"Mouse sheathed her weapon and dashed forward.She realized he wasn't in convulsions but seemed to be seeing something in only his mind and Mouse realized what was happening, "Bob, sugah, you gotta snap out of it!It's not real!"**

** **

**But the Prime Guardian didn't seem to hear.He struggled and grabbed at imaginary things, fighting and clawing.Mouse took him by the wrist, "Bob!Can you hear me?It's not real!"**

** **

**Bob lashed out with his free hand and the blast came before Mouse could even comprehend what was happening and then she was slamming painfully against the tile floor.The hall spun crazily and darkness engulfed her.**

** **

**"Mouse!"Bob's panic-stricken voice called her from her forced slumber, "Mouse, say something please!"**

** **

**"I'm fine, sugah," Mouse struggled to sit up.**

** **

**"I'm sorry!There's a medic on the way, just lie still."**

** **

**"I don't need a medic!" Mouse defied the pain in her skull and sat up, "Sugah are you all right?"**

** **

**"Am I all right?Mouse, I could have - oh User --," Bob said.**

** **

**Mouse placed a hand against his face, "Was it a hallucination, sugah?"**

** **

**He didn't reply but the scarlet flush on his face spoke volumes.**

** **

**"Damn," Mouse muttered.Rose had said it would happen but they hadn't expected it to be this soon."Sugah --,"**

** **

**"No," Bob cut her off, "Please don't."**

** **

**The medics arrived but Mouse sent them away.She almost suggested they look at Bob but she knew he wouldn't appreciate that.Bob wouldn't look at her.**

**"Can you get back to your office all right?"**

** **

**Bob didn't speak.**

** **

**"Come on, sugah, let's go."**

** **

**On the lift back to the upper levels, Bob remained silent but Mouse could feel the rage he exuded.Mouse had never been afraid of Bob.They had been through too much but she knew anyone who didn't know him would be terrified of the dangerous brooding look on his face.**

** **

**Rule looked up as they approached the office."Prime --," but the girl broke off abruptly.Her eyes went wide and she gaped.Bob walked by without a word.**

** **

**"Call Mainframe," Mouse said as she walked by.When the flame-haired mercenary walked into the room, Bob was facing the window, his arms folded across his chest.He was in much too volatile a state for Mouse's liking so she remained silent and leaned against the wall near the door.**

** **

**Bob turned abruptly and approached his desk and with a vicious swipe of his arm sent all the contents on the surface crashing to the floor.His fists clenched and unclenched and his took great shuddering breaths of air.Without a word, Mouse left the office.**

** **

**"You got Mainframe on the line?"Mouse demanded of Rule.**

** **

**"Yes constable," Rule said.**

** **

**Mouse knew she wasn't the one to still his anger.**

** **

*******

** **

**Bob fought to quell the anger that was threatening to spill over and cause him to commit an act of totally random violence. He stood in the middle of his dark office; the only sound within was his own ragged breathing.**

** **

**What in the net had he done?He could have deleted Mouse!All because he thought she was part of some damnable hallucination!And it had seemed so real, so terribly vivid, like a waking nightmare.**

** **

**He didn't know what had scared him the most, the fact that the incident had seemed so real or the fact that he had nearly deleted his friend.**

** **

**Mouse had said she was fine.She had walked to his office under her own power.It had been a good thing that she had donned her armor otherwise - **

** **

**He decided not to even consider that.**

** **

**He knew he should leave.There was still so much he had to do but he couldn't seem to find it in his core-com to do it.He wanted to stay hidden forever and not risk another episode.Next time, it could happen in front of the wrong people or he could hurt someone he cared about again.**

** **

**He turned away quickly when the door came open.He heard it close behind him.Somehow, he had a feeling it wasn't Mouse.Bob didn't move.Again, in a gesture of defense, he crossed his arms at his chest.**

** **

**He heard her move across the room towards him and after a nano, she slid her arms around his waist.He flinched slightly, although he normally wouldn't have done so at her touch.**

** **

**"Do you want to talk about it?"**

** **

**"No."**

** **

**She laid her head against his back, "I'm here for you."**

** **

**"I know.You always are.I don't know why you even put up with me."**

** **

**"Oh Bob."**

** **

**For a little while they stood there gathering strength from each other and enjoying the familiarity, they shared.Bob realized when two people were as close as they were, words were unnecessary.**

** **

**"Let's go home," Dot said at last.**

** **

*******

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_"Phong status report!"_**

**_ _**

**_"The shields are at thirty-one percent!"Phong said."Our remaining forces are outnumbered ten to one."_**

**_ _**

**_"Damn it!"Dot said, "Recall all air forces to the Principal Office."_**

**_ _**

**_"Yes Dot!"_**

**_ _**

**_An explosion rocked the foundations of the building._**

**_ _**

**_"Sir, Ma'am," a binome called, "Viral forces have entered the Principal Office!"_**

**_ _**

**_"No, not again!"Dot cried.It was too much.Matrix deleted, AndrAIa, Mouse and Ray also gone.Little Enzo used as a means to force Dot to surrender the Principal Office.Dot had watched them torture him but still she had not surrendered.And Hex and Melissa mere tools to help him in gaining power. "We will not give up the Principal Office this time!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Dot we have no choice," Phong said, his voice full of remorse."I am so sorry, my child.If only we could have --,"_**

**_ _**

**_"No," Dot said."Don't say it Phong."_**

**_ _**

**_There was a moment of silence before, "Transmit the evacuation codes."_**

**_ _**

**_"Dot?"Phong was beside her."I will once again stay and meet him."_**

**_ _**

**_"No," Dot said"This time, I'll stay.You go with the rest."_**

**_ _**

**_"Then we will stay together.I will not leave you my child.Perhaps together we can convince him to --,"_**

**_ _**

**_Dot drew her laser and fired once, stunning him, "Forgive me old friend."_**

**_ _**

**_The War Room staff stared in disbelief._**

**_ _**

**_"Well what are you waiting for?Go now and take Phong with you!"_**

**_ _**

**_Two of the staff carried Phong out of the secret door and the rest followed._**

**_ _**

**_With the exception of muffled shouts and explosions, the War Room was silent now.Dot moved to stand before the door._**

**_ _**

**_Slowly he came.She could hear the echoing footsteps._**

**_ _**

**_Dot sighed and waited._**

**_ _**

**_A vicious strike against the door left a fist-sized impression.More blows came and finally the door gave way._**

**_ _**

**_The tall muscular form stood silhouetted in the light as he surveyed his new domain._**

**_ _**

**_Dot drew herself up with dignity, "Hello Bob."_**

**_ _**

**_"So you still think Bob exists?"He smiled evilly at her. "He's dead.It's only me now.Dariem."_**

**_ _**

**_"I don't believe that," Dot said, "I know you're in there, Bob.Fight him!"_**

**_ _**

**_Dariem leered at her, "I'm glad you stayed Dot.I'm so looking forward to spending time with you."_**

**_ _**

**_Dot drew her laser, "I'll delete you."_**

**_ _**

**_"No you won't," Dariem said."You love me too much.Face it Dot, you've lost.Now come with me."_**

**_ _**

**_"No!I'll delete first."_**

**_ _**

**_"There's no one to help you," Dariem said."Everyone's deleted.I guess I should tell you Little Enzo died this morning."_**

**_ _**

**_"No!"Dot screamed and she collapsed into tears.She hadn't wanted it to happen but she had no choice.She had to fight him no matter what the cost_**

**_ _**

**_"I was surprised you gave him up so easily," Dariem said."Poor kid.He was convinced you didn't love him anymore.You actually let us torture him to deletion."_**

**_ _**

**_Dot couldn't move, couldn't speak.She looked up into those awful yellow eyes through her tears._**

**_ _**

**_"Get up," Dariem demanded._**

**_ _**

**_When Dot didn't move, Dariem grasped her roughly by the shoulders and hauled her to her feet."You're mine, Dot.Mainframe is mine and soon all of the net will be mine."_**

**_ _**

**_He kissed her roughly and she struggled free, slapping him.Dariem raised his hand and struck her across the temple.He stood over her and grabbed her up again, "You can come willingly," Dariem hissed, "or I delete you now."_**

**_ _**

**_"Bob, I love you," Dot whispered._**

**_ _**

**_"Stop it!"Dariem shook her, "I am Dariem!"_**

**_ _**

**_"Goodbye Bob," Dot said._**

**_ _**

**_Dariem gave a cry of rage and burned Dot with his viral power, saturating her with it.It took all her will but Dot didn't cry out, nor did she allow herself to look away from his eyes.But she saw no love there or even recognition.She had truly lost her Bob.Now she would join him._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

*****

** **

**Dot woke from the nightmare and muffled a cry by biting down hard on her closed fist.She realized immediately that something was wrong.She reached over but Bob was not there.**

** **

**"Bob?"**

** **

**The light from the bathroom was a sliver underneath the door.Dot climbed from the bed and padded over, to knock softy, "Bob?"When there was no reply panic began to edge its way along her nerves.She pounded on the door that time, "Bob, please open the door!Please tell me what's happening?"**

** **

**"Dot --," Bob said, and the bathroom door opened a crack but it was dark within, "would you bring me my icon?"**

** **

**Dot sighed resignedly, "All right."**

** **

**She moved back to the bed.Their icons were in a jewelry box that Dot had on the nightstand.She turned on the light and cradled Bob's gold and black in her hand for a moment before moving back to the bathroom.She knocked again, "Here it is Bob."**

** **

**The door opened and Bob reached out and Dot breathed in sharply.Before Bob pulled his hand back in she saw the yellowish blister covering the back of it.**

** **

**"Bob let me help you."**

** **

**"No, I'm fine."**

**"Bob --," **

** **

**"Please Dot," Bob said, "Just talk to me, okay?"**

** **

**"Okay," Dot settled herself by the bathroom door, which Bob had left open slightly, but she made no attempt to look in.She didn't have a clue as to what to talk about so she said the first thing that came to mind, "I've almost finished the negotiations for an internet wide business venture.It should bring quite a bit of money into Mainframe."**

** **

**"Really?Who's involved?"**

** **

**Dot went into explaining the systems that would join her in the venture but all the while, she had to fight to keep her voice steady.She knew of course that Bob had entered the second stage of the illness.Didn't he know he didn't need to be embarrassed around her?That she would accept him no matter what?But Dot was determined to respect his wishes.Whatever made it easier for him.**

** **

**The light clicked off and the door came fully open.Dot stood as Bob stepped out, dressed in a pair of loose fitting pajamas.Portions of his face and the backs of his hands were bandaged.He stood looking at her for a moment and even in the semi-darkness, she could see the distress in his eyes.**

** **

**"I don't think I'm going to get back to sleep," he said.**

** **

**"It's all right, sweetheart," she whispered, "I'll stay up with you – I-- I'm not really all that sleepy either.**

** **

**Bob lightly bruised his fingertips across her cheek."I can't even - touch you now."**

** **

**Dot leaned her face into his palm, "We'll be all right.Everything will be all right."It had to be.She wouldn't be able to stand losing him again.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Bob awoke and knew immediately something was wrong.**

** **

**He clambered out of the bed with a groan and stumbled into his bathroom.He flicked on the light and approached the mirror.The discolorations had progressed into blisters as Rose had told him.They were painful yellow-red things that bled a yellowish liquid when they broke.He had been wearing only boxers and he removed them now.He shook his head in horrified disbelief as he examined what he could of his body.**

** **

**"Bob?"Dot knocked on the door.**

** **

**He barely heard her.He examined his body and found the only places the blisters had not touched were the palms of his hands and the soles of his feet.They covered his face, his arms and legs, and his torso.Bob forced the sour bile that threatened to rise back down.**

** **

**He suddenly became aware of the insistent pounding on the door.**

** **

**"Dot --," Bob said. He reached over and turned out the light.He opened the bathroom door a crack, "Would you bring me my icon?"**

** **

**He heard her sigh, "All right."**

** **

**Bob closed the door and flicked the light back on and was repulsed by his own reflection.**

** **

**_Six cycles or six seconds._**

** **

**"This is bad," Bob whispered, "Very bad."**

** **

** **


	20. Descent

Aftermath20

**CHAPTER 20**

** **

**DESCENT**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**_The present_**

**Matrix wondered how he got himself into these situations.**

** **

**The renegade took the steps two at a time.The sprite he pursued had evaded him thus far but the renegade was closing in.The stairs seemed to climb forever, but Matrix knew they had to end at the roof eventually, so he pressed doggedly on.**

** **

**The stairs finally ended at a door and Matrix burst through into the bright sun and oppressive heat, Gun held out before him.Stretched out for miles around were the dwellings and businesses of System 998, a haphazard piling of block-like structures, most run-down, all on top of one another forming a network of small mini-cities, each with their own chain of command.Word had it was you could get anything in System 998, anything you couldn't legally get anywhere else anyway.**

** **

**Mouse and Ray had been here during the Daemon Conflict.It had been where they had first learned of Daemon's Armada.And it was here that they hoped to learn of Raven's whereabouts.**

** **

**The other two systems Flame had mentioned had yielded no results and Matrix was thinking Flame had double-crossed them, but why?She had nothing to gain by lying.Or did she?**

** **

**System 998 had been the third system and it was here that he and Bob had sought out Bob's contact.The contact had informed Bob that he might know someone who knew where Raven is.Unfortunately, they found the man in his apartment, having just been attacked.He fragmented moments later but not before telling Bob that his assailant had been the very sprite who could possibly lead them to Raven.They had tracked him down and Matrix and Bob had entered the tavern.A fight had ensued.Matrix hoped Bob was all right.The Prime Guardian had seen their quarry escaping and had ordered Matrix to pursue.Now Matrix moved stealthy past the various obstructions on the rooftop.**

** **

**Movement to his left was the only warning he received before his quarry leapt out at him brandishing a metal pole.Matrix leapt aside, but not quickly, enough as the pole smashed against his shoulder.Matrix gave a growl of rage as he fell back and as his quarry lunged at him, Matrix raised Gun and fired.The stun blast – they had wanted him alive – struck the sprite man in the shoulder and sent him flying.**

** **

**"Damn it," Matrix hissed regaining his feet and gingerly probed his aching shoulder.Unexpectedly he heard a sound behind him and he whirled, Gun raised.**

** **

**"Whoa!"Bob said raising his hands.**

** **

**"Bob!You're all right!"**

** **

**"But you're not," Bob approached him, "I heard a shot, what happened?"**

** **

**Matrix nodded to where his quarry lay flat on his back and out cold.**

** **

**"Let's take him somewhere a little more private," Bob said grimly, "He's going to tell us what we want to know."**

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**The motel room was draped in shadow.Bob leaned against the far wall, his arms crossed calmly surveying Matrix as he glared at the sprite, the red glow of Matrix's cyber eye increasing the sinister quality of the former renegade's features.**

** **

**Matrix stood before the captive sprite, his face a grim mask of hate, "Before we beat the living chips out of you, you're going to answer a few questions."**

** **

**"I'm not telling --," the sprite began.**

** **

**Matrix lashed out and grabbed him by the collar, "Wrong thing to say!"**

** **

**"Matrix," Bob said calmly, then to the sprite he said, "You'll have to excuse my friend, sometimes it's hard to control him."**

** **

**"You wouldn't do anything!"The sprite said in a strangled voice, "You're --,"**

** **

**"Don't test me," Matrix tightened his grip.**

** **

**"Please!" the sprite turned terrified eyes to Bob, "Don't let him hurt me!"**

** **

**"Well now that's up to you, isn't it?"Bob said, "No matter what happens here, you're going to rot in jail for murder.Now things could be fairly easy for you there – or – maybe something else can happen."**

** **

**Matrix released the sprite with one hand and drew Gun, "Something like me blowing you away?"**

** **

**"Okay, okay," the sprite turned to Bob, "Don't let him hurt me.What did you want to know?"**

** **

**Bob smirked, _what a pixel-brain, _"Raven.Where is he?"**

** **

**"You're kiddin', right? You want me to rat out the Raven?"**

** **

**"Yes, I believe that's what I just said."**

** **

**"Then you might as well take me to jail," the sprite said, "I'll take my chances there."**

** **

**"No, you don't," Matrix hissed, "Start talking!"**

** **

**"Well he could be anywhere!" the sprite said, "He had hideaways all over the place so I've been told.No one ever knows where he really is."**

** **

**"Give us an idea," Bob said.**

** **

**The sprite named various systems, all of which were the ones they had already checked out.**

** **

**"Well – there's one more thing you can do," the sprite said."There's a --,"**

** **

**Their captive's next words were cut off when the door was suddenly smashed open.Neither Bob nor Matrix had time to react as several sprites poured in.**

** **

**"Delete them!"Their captive yelled.**

** **

**Bob raised his palms exploding balls of golden light and the room was bathed in over-brightness and Bob lashed out at the nearest man to him.**

** **

**He heard Matrix's bellow of rage and the two men threw themselves into a second fray.In the midst of it all, Bob saw their captive escape out the door.The Prime Guardian yelled an oath and shoved violently through the circle of bodies.The pixel-brain wasn't going to escape a second time.**

** **

**"Your turn!"Matrix screamed and punched the nearest man.**

** **

**Bob forced his way from the room and dashed down the hall, he was out the front and into the street just in time to see the sprite duck around a corner.Bob was after him immediately, chasing him down side streets and narrow alleys.They came to an open road and his target dashed down another alley.He lost sight of him for a moment, then movement caught in his peripheral vision had Bob dashing down a side street to his left.**

** **

**The Prime Guardian halted abruptly.**

** **

**The sprite was standing there in the middle of the alley, by himself a grin of supreme confidence on his face.**

** **

**"This is not good," Bob muttered and at the very same moment, movement behind him told him he wasn't alone.At least a dozen sprites and binomes surrounded him, coming from within doorways and from behind and to either side of him.**

** **

**"Now who's in trouble?"Their former captive smirked.**

** **

**"Bring it on," Bob said.**

** **

**They advanced on him, and Bob turned to the nearest ones firing blast after blast until they managed to converge on him dragging him down, and pinning him to the filthy concrete, Bob continued to fight wildly, realizing it was futile.The sprite approached him, "Looks like you're just going to end up one of those missing persons of System 998."**

** **

**The shot came from over their heads and grazed the sprite across his arm that time.Bob grasped onto the nearest arm and sent a searing blast over his skin.The man screamed and suddenly the weight was off him.Bob regained his feet and smiled at the sight of Matrix pummeling his attackers and once again, Bob was fighting alongside his comrade.**

** **

**At one point Bob saw their captive climbing to his feet, holding his injured arm.He limped over to one of his fallen friends and lifted his discarded laser pistol, pointing it at Matrix's exposed back.**

** **

**"No!"Bob prepared to fire a blast and before he could do so, another came from above.Silver-white it bathed the sprite in an eerie glow and the man screamed, before pitching forward on his face.**

** **

**Gliding smoothly from above a blue-clad figure expertly piloted the Surf Baud to a smooth landing a few feet away from the body.**

** **

**"G'day, mates," Ray Tracer smiled."Need any help?"**

** **

**"Surfer!"Matrix yelled.**

** **

**Their attackers that remained standing turned and fled.**

** **

**"Ray Tracer!You old surfer boy!Where've you been?"Bob strode up to him and clapped him on the shoulders and Matrix followed suit."It's good to see you."**

** **

**"I heard about the Little Mate while surfing the net," Ray said."I – ah – stopped off at Mainframe and Dot gave me the lowdown.I did some checking myself and this is where I was told Raven last was."**

** **

**"Us to," Bob nodded to the unconscious sprite, "We have the roughest time getting information from this pixel-brain."**

** **

**"Really?"Ray looked at the sprite that was moaning piteously, "Maybe I can help with that."**

** **

*******

** **

**"Wakey, wakey," Ray smiled down at the sprite that was sprawled across Baud.**

** **

**"What, the --?"The sprite groaned.**

** **

**"I'd watch where I stepped if I were you mate."**

** **

**The sprite gave a strangled cry of alarm when he realized he was several hundred feet above the rooftops.**

** **

**"No!Get me down!I'm afraid of heights!"**

** **

**Ray clucked his tongue, "Too bad for you."The search engine leaned Baud slightly to the right.**

** **

**"No!NO!"**

** **

**"Wanna tell me where Raven is?"**

** **

**"I don't know, I swear!But – I was going to tell your friends I know who will know exactly where he is.A mercenary named Hellcat.She's in the Celeron System.Word is she owes Raven a favor.She'll know, really!"**

** **

**"Well now, I'd bet you'd be mighty happy to lead us to her, right?"Ray smiled and leaned Baud a little further.**

** **

**"Yes, yes, I will!No funny stuff either."**

** **

**"That's a good little dipswitch," Ray leaned down and patted him on the cheek."Hang on tight, now."**

** **

**They reached the ground and the sprite literally crawled off Baud and began kissing the pavement.Bob, Matrix and Ray looked on in disgust.**

** **

**"Our mate here has agreed to take us to someone who knows exactly where Raven is," Ray said.**

** **

**"He'd better be telling the truth," Matrix grunted.**

** **

**"Oh, I am, I am!"The sprite said, "But once I take you to Hellcat, I'm free to go right?"**

** **

**"As if," Matrix hissed.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**_Seven hours into the past_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**Quicksilver paced back and forth his footsteps echoing through the empty space of the warehouse.It had been much too long for his liking since last receiving a report.Since Chaos had left him and their informant had been unreachable, Quicksilver had not received any news from the Capitol in quite some time.He had been monitoring the news of the city and had heard the reported rumors of the Prime Guardian's demise but he wanted - needed -- to know for certain.He needed someone who could get into Council Hall with little notice.**

** **

**Then it came to him.**

** **

**"Of course!"Quicksilver's laugh was slightly random, "Why didn't I think of her before?"**

** **

**Quicksilver had ordered one of his minions, a young sprite woman, to care for the child.He had the owner of the warehouse set her up in a room far enough away so they wouldn't disturb him.Quicksilver couldn't be bothered to dispose of the child and he didn't trust any of his minions to do it.Only Chaos would do the job to his satisfaction.**

** **

**Quicksilver strode to where the woman was.He burst into the room and she hurriedly placed the child in a box she had been using as a bed for him and knelt before him."You know of the woman, Desdemona?"**

** **

**"Yes sir," she said.**

** **

**"Have the owner of this place get in contact with her and bring her to me.She will come willingly."**

** **

**"Yes sir - um - sir?What of the child?"**

** **

**"Leave it here.It can survive a few micro's without you," Quicksilver snapped, "Get her here or the next body they find will be yours."**

** **

**"Yes sir."**

** **

**Quicksilver returned to the main area and activated the vid-TV again.Just a glimpse, that was all he wanted.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**It had been a long, grueling night for the renegade and the game sprite.**

** **

**Questioning had gone on all night, with the members of Daemon's Chosen either being tight lipped or spilling their circuits.Now someone, supposedly one of the Chosen who had been in the warehouse where they had taken Dot had pointed them to a house in Sector 1001 where supposedly, their lived a high-ranking member of his group.The plan was to watch him at first, then make their move.**

** **

**But for now, it was morning and neither one of them had had a bite to eat since yesterday afternoon.Since Dot's Diner was still offline, Matrix and AndrAIa strode wearily into Al's Wait and Eat.The Waiter looked up, "Al, the breakfast rush is here."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"Sure you don't want to get some sleep?"Matrix asked.**

** **

**"Sure I do," AndrAIa said, "I'd love to, but this is the first solid lead we've gotten and I think we should take care of it now."**

** **

**"So we stake this place out and see if our perp shows?"**

** **

**"Hopefully he will," AndrAIa said, "Unless that Chosen member was lying to us."**

** **

**"I hope it will be easier then when Dot and I --,"**

** **

**The opening of a vid-window interrupted Matrix.Dot's worried face, appeared, "Matrix?"**

** **

**"Dot, what is it?What's wrong?"**

** **

**"Would you come to the Principal Office right away?"Dot said, "Bob needs to talk to you."**

** **

**"I'm on my way," Matrix said.**

** **

**"I'll arrange for a transport and meet you at the CPU office, Sparky," AndrAIa said.**

** **

**"Better make that food to go," Matrix said.**

** **

** **

*******

**Matrix knocked on the doorframe to Dot's office.She was just sitting there staring at the top of her desk.She looked up and smiled tiredly at him.Matrix knew immediately something was seriously wrong.**

** **

**"What is it?"He walked in closing the door behind him.**

** **

**"Enzo," Dot said quietly, "I --,"**

** **

**"Dot?"An uncomfortable feeling was beginning in the pit of his stomach, "It's Bob isn't it?"**

** **

**"Yes --,"**

** **

**"Dot, what is it?"**

** **

**"Enzo listen to me," Dot said, "Last night, Bob went into the second stage of the illness."**

** **

**"Oh User," Matrix muttered, "Did you call Rose?"**

** **

**"Of course we did," Dot said, "She still hasn't found the antidote although the medicine she gave Bob seems to be helping."**

** **

**"Where is he?"**

** **

**"With Phong in the infirmary," Dot said, "We'll go there now.I wanted to prepare you first -it's - he --,"**

** **

**"I've probably seen worse," Matrix said."Let's go."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Phong met them at the door to the examination room."I am glad you came so quickly my son.He is waiting inside for you.Dot, have you prepared him?"**

** **

**"I hope so Phong."**

** **

**Phong bowed his head, then turned to open the door.**

** **

**Matrix stepped inside and the door closed behind him.It was semi-dark within.Bob sat on the examination table; his back to Matrix, but the renegade immediately saw the large white bandages across his hero's back."Bob?"**

** **

**He turned and smiled slightly, "Thanks for coming."**

** **

**"Bob," Matrix said again as he walked around the table.Bob's face was bandaged as well.**

** **

**"Do I look as bad as I think I do?"**

** **

**For a nano, Matrix couldn't reply. "I'm sorry."**

** **

**Bob sighed, "Rose still hasn't found anything new, but that isn't what I wanted to tell you.Matrix, if I should - if the inevitable happens - well there are things I need for you to do.First off, well I know I don't need to tell you to take care of Dot.You'll do that anyway."**

** **

**"Yes," Matrix muttered.**

** **

**"But I also need for you to look out for and train Little Enzo."**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"I know how you two feel about each other," Bob continued."But you need each other.Little Enzo needs a big brother.Someone he can look up to.Someone who can be his hero."**

** **

**"I'm not --,"**

** **

**"No," Bob cut him off, "Don't say you're not.You are.You may find this hard to believe, but despite everything Little Enzo has said, I believe he admires you a great deal, deep down.He's going to need you to teach him the things that -- well you know.He'll fight you every step of the way but you must keep trying.Someday, he'll realize the type of relationship you two can have if he meets you half way.Will you promise me you'll try?"**

** **

**"Yes, Bob," Matrix said, "You have my word."**

** **

**"Also," Bob said, "I've already made the necessary arrangements and discussed this with Katiyana.She will be interim leader of the Collective but that will put her in danger.I need you to protect her and make certain my enemy doesn't get to her.Do anything you can to prevent that, understand?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"I'm leaving the choice up to you whether or not you'd like to complete your Guardian training.I only wish I could be here to see it."**

** **

**"Don't talk like that," Matrix said.**

** **

**Bob smiled sadly, "Mainframe will need a new Guardian.I'd like you to take on that role but don't feel pressured into it.Like I said, the choice is yours.I know no matter what happens you'll do well - Enzo."**

** **

**"Bob," the renegade's powerful body began to shake with emotion, his voice once again dropping to that plaintive whisper, "Please don't die Bob."**

** **

**He heard Bob moving to stand behind him and by his soft moan; Matrix could tell Bob was in pain.After a moment, Bob laid gentle hands on his shoulders.**

** **

**"I'll always be proud of you," Bob said.**

** **

**His shoulders fell under the slight pressure of Bob's hands and the anger, fear, and sadness left him to be replaced by an unwanted and stark realization.He didn't know how he would survive without the man who was his hero.**

** **

**"I have to go," Matrix said after a few moments.He had to get out of there now, otherwise he was going to start smashing things or bawling like an infant."AndrAIa and I have our first solid lead on a major player with Daemon's Chosen.We're going to stake out his place."**

** **

**"Be careful," Bob cautioned.**

** **

**"I will," he couldn't take it a nano longer.He quickly left the room.**

** **

**Dot and Phong were waiting for him outside.**

** **

**"Are you all right?"Dot laid a hand on his shoulder.**

** **

**"I --," Matrix whispered, and then as always, he hid his true feelings behind a wall of bitterness, "I'm fine.AndrAIa and I are going after another Chosen member.We'll report in as soon as we nab the guy."**

** **

**"All right.Just be careful."**

** **

**Matrix nodded stiffly before he walked away.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**The moment AndrAIa saw him she knew something was wrong."Matrix?"**

** **

**"Are we ready?"Matrix motioned towards the transport that AndrAIa had commandeered for them.She had parked it behind the CPU office.**

** **

**"Yes," AndrAIa said, "Sparky, what happened?"**

** **

**"Nothing," Matrix said curtly, "Let's go."**

** **

**AndrAIa climbed into the transport after him and took the controls.Matrix didn't protest.The two made their way down to Level 31.The run down tenement seemed deserted, but there were signs of life within.AndrAIa halted the transport in a space between buildings, which afforded them a good view.**

** **

**"Now do you want to talk about it?"AndrAIa said when she cut the transport engine.**

** **

**Matrix let out a belabored sigh, "Bob – we talked for a while and --,"**

** **

**AndrAIa could see the explosion coming.She had learned to read him so well over the hours they had been together.Still she was unprepared for when Matrix slammed his fist into the transport control panel and swore loudly.**

** **

**"He went into the second stage of the illness last night," Matrix said, "How he can expect us to go on like nothing's wrong, Dre?Doesn't he know how this is eating me alive?How it's eating us all alive?"**

** **

**"He knows, Sparky," AndrAIa reached over and took his hand and he flinched.AndrAIa sighed.He had hurt himself of course.AndrAIa left her seat and went to the rear of the transport, and got out the first aide kit.There was an ice pack within and AndrAIa took in back to Matrix and held it on his now swelling fist.Neither spoke, but the look of despondency in his eyes – the same one, AndrAIa knew was mirrored in hers told her he felt as she did.She loved Bob too, and like Matrix, didn't know what she would do if he died.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**"Ray is missing," Mouse's worried face appeared in the vid-window."He didn't report in all night.I'm going out to look for him but I need some back up."**

** **

**Bob muttered an oath."I'm on my way there.I'll contact Katiyana and have her send out a contingent of CPU's.Mouse, don't you dare go out alone understand?"**

** **

**"All right, sugah, just hurry, okay?"**

** **

**"On my way."**

** **

**Dot was already talking to Phong, "The portal generator will be ready."**

** **

**Bob contacted Katiyana finding to his confusion that he couldn't make a connection immediately.When he did finally reach her, she seemed harried, and the connection barely clear.**

** **

**"My User, Bob?"Katiyana said when she saw him.**

** **

**"I --," his face flushed, he couldn't prevent it.**

** **

**"It's all right Bob," Katiyana smiled with sympathy.**

** **

**"What's up with communications this time?"**

** **

**"I'm not certain, I've tried to contact Zif.I'm sure he knows what's going on.I suppose I'll have to walk over to Operations," Katiyana replied, "Bob, you must make a statement soon.I'm not certain what we can do --,"**

** **

**"They won't see anything but the bandages," Bob said."Has it gotten that bad?"**

** **

**"Yes," Katiyana said, "Even in this short time.I'm getting hundreds of frantic calls from sector commanders and various officials asking about the rumors."**

** **

**"I'm on my way now, but I need you to do something," Bob frowned as the vid-window was distorted by static."Mouse just called and said that Ray is missing. I'd like for you to mobilize some CPU teams."**

** **

**"Very well," Katiyana said, "Colonel Tempus reported in earlier.He's in Sector 2000, quelling a disturbance.I wanted to ask you, did you authorize --?"**

** **

**Abruptly, the vid-window closed.**

** **

**"What in the net?"Bob asked, "Dot, what happened?"**

** **

**"I don't know," Dot was programming on her console, "It was closed from her end."**

** **

**Bob didn't like the sound of that.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Light barely filtered into the narrow and garbage-ridden alley.The sounds of the outside world muted by the solid walls of the buildings.Rats searched for food within the rotting waste.One such creature cautiously approached the figure lying haphazardly in a pile of refuse.It squeaked with alarm as an arm moved and the rat dashed for cover.**

** **

**Ray awoke with a pain-filled groan.**

** **

**"Bloody hell," Ray muttered.Where was he?He gingerly picked himself out of the garbage.Baud came to him with only a thought.The last thing he remembered was following Colonel Tempus – **

** **

**Ray swore, his curses echoing to the rooftops.He had been ambushed from behind but not by Tempus.Ray had had the colonel in his sights the whole time.He had been patrolling with his men, quelling the various disturbances that had begun.Ray had followed at a distance, observing from the air or from tops of buildings.Then something – some news the colonel had received in his comm had the soldier mobilizing his troops in a hurry.Ray had taken to the air and followed.**

** **

**There was a small disturbance, not a riot per se, but a group of teenagers causing mischief.Tempus had his men surround the area and round up the miscreants.The colonel had taken a group of men down another alley and Ray took to the air, making to follow.**

** **

**The next thing he knew something had slammed into Baud, setting every nerve in him on fire, then he was plummeting.A frantic cry for help to Baud had been the only thing that had prevented him from being deleted but the landing had not been soft.He must have been out of the rest of the night.**

** **

**"Mouse is going to be livid," Ray moved carefully from within the alley.It had to be early, because none of the businesses were open yet.Besides some broken windows and garbage strewn on the street, there was no sign of the disturbance.**

**Dizziness overtook him and Ray leaned against Baud, drawing strength from his other-self.He had to get back to the Hall.**

** **

**"Hey, mister."**

** **

**Ray turned and squinted through his goggles at the little boy who stood before him."Well, G'day mate," Ray managed a wan smile.**

** **

**"You okay?This ain't the place to be hanging out in."**

** **

**"Isn't," Ray corrected.**

** **

**"Geez, you sound like Peg," the boy said, "Can't you all just let me talk like I want?"**

** **

**"Who's Peg, your mum?"Ray stood straight.**

** **

**"Naw, she's just the lady who looks after us," the boy said, "My name's Rich."He stuck out his hand.**

** **

**Ray shook it vigorously, "Ray Tracer."**

** **

**"Wow!Cool board, totally schway!"Rich said, "You need a doctor.My Aunt Judy has a clinic."**

** **

**"Aunt Judy?Wait a nano," Ray said, "Peg wouldn't happen to be Peg Walrod?"**

** **

**"Yeah, you know her?"**

** **

**"Know of her," Ray smiled, "How about ride, mate?I may need your help, I'm still a little woozy."**

** **

**"Yeah?All right, I'll show you the way."**

** **

**Ray climbed unsteadily on Baud, "Hop aboard, mate."**

** **

**Rich clambered on and Ray had to concentrate around the pounding in his head to keep himself and Baud steady.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**When Bob stepped out of the portal he was surprised to find Mouse waiting for him and the look on her face told him he needed to get things moving, "Don't worry Mouse, we'll find Ray."**

** **

**"We got serious problems here," Mouse said, "I went to Katiyana's quarters to see about getting some back up and her door was ajar.I went in and – we have to get to the Hall infirmary.Katiyana was attacked."**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**Ray tried to be patient as Aunt Judy patched the bump on his head.He was anxious to return to the Hall but it would do little good if he took a headlong dive off of Baud again.**

** **

**Someone knocked a few times on the examination room door and it opened a fraction, "Everyone decent?"**

** **

**"Come in Peg," Aunt Judy said.**

** **

**Ray got his first real glimpse at Peg Walrod. She was pretty – although no so much so as a certain red-haired mercenary.**

** **

**"So, you're the Surfer," she smiled at him and extended a hand which Ray shook."Nice to meet you at last.Now maybe you'll want to tell me what's going on with the Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"What?"**

** **

**"I know something's up," Peg went on, "There are rumors running rampant that he's dead.I know I talked to him but that could have been a simulated voice and I haven't seen him in ages --,"**

** **

**"He's fine," Ray said, a little harsher than he intended so he modified his voice, "But he may not be, if I don't get back to the Hall.Do you have a vid-phone I can use?"**

** **

**"Yes, if you have Aunt Judy's bill of health," Peg said.**

** **

**"He needs bed rest, but I doubt he'll get it anytime soon," Aunt Judy said.**

** **

**Ray turned to the buxom women, took her hand and kissed it, "I promise I will as soon as sprite-ly possible, lovely lady."**

** **

**Aunt Judy blushed, "You are a rogue, Ray Tracer."**

** **

**"Thank you," Ray smiled, then turned serious, "Now where's that vid-phone?"**

** **

**"Follow me," Peg motioned.**

** **

**Out in the hallway, several children were gathered around Baud admiring while Rich bragged about having actually ridden.**

** **

**"Yeah, it was totally schway!"Rich was exclaiming, "Ray!"**

** **

**Ray almost expected the little sprite to tackle him Enzo-style but the child merely sauntered over to him.**

** **

**"You okay?"**

** **

**"Aunt Judy says I'm perfectly healthy," Ray said,**

** **

**"Good," Rich said, "Do you think I can take a ride on Baud again?"**

** **

**And before Ray knew what was happening the children had surrounded him and was begging for rides.Ray tried not to hurt the children's feelings by rushing off, but he really needed to get to that vid-phone, "You can all have a ride when I've taken care of my business and only if you're good and listen to Peg, agreed?"**

** **

**"Agreed."The children said as one.**

** **

**"Don't worry, Ray," Rich said, "I'll keep them all in line."**

** **

**This of course earned him hits and admonishments from the others.Peg motioned to Ray again and he followed her down the hall.**

** **

**The vid-phone was in Aunt Judy's office.Ray frowned when the call had trouble connecting but he finally managed to get Rule and asked immediately for Bob.**

** **

**"He's at the infirmary Constable Tracer," Rule said.**

** **

**"What?What happened to him?"**

** **

**"Not to him, to Mistress Katiyana, she was attacked in her room."**

** **

**"My User!"Ray said, "Is she all right?"**

** **

**"We don't know yet sir."**

** **

**"Wait, is anyone else with the Prime Guardian?"**

** **

**"Constable Mouse is with him."**

** **

**"Where's Colonel Tempus?"**

** **

**"Well – out on patrol, sir as far as I'm aware,"**

** **

**"Get a message to the Prime Guardian and tell him I'm on my way.It's imperative that he not be alone, understand?"**

** **

**"Yes Constable."**

** **

**Katiyana had been attacked. Surely it couldn't have been --?**

** **

**Peg had left him alone to make his call.Although he knew it wouldn't be polite of him just to leave so Ray scribbled a note, thanking her and hurriedly returned to the Hall.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

**Bob slowly approached the bed where Katiyana lay.The doctor had only allowed them a few nanos.Mouse stood against the wall.**

** **

**"Katiyana," Bob whispered, "I'm sorry."**

** **

**Her face had been battered horribly.Both eyes had been swollen shut but she seemed to be aware of his presence for her lips, bloated as they were, parted and she whispered something.**

** **

**Bob leaned closer, "I'm here, Mistress.I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this.It's all my fault."**

** **

**"No," Katiyana's voice was a strangled croak."Tracker --,"**

** **

**Bob looked at her right wrist and noticed for the first time that Tracker was missing.**

** **

**"Katiyana," Bob took her hand, and the sight of her brought tears to his eyes "Who did this?"**

** **

**"Prime Guardian," the doctor, a tall sprite man stepped forward.**

** **

**Bob leaned closer, "Katiyana can you hear me?"**

** **

**Again, her voice was inaudible then she seemed to slip back into unconsciousness.**

** **

**Bob turned fiercely to the doctor, "I want her to have the best of care, understand?And I'm putting a constant guard on her door."**

** **

**"Yes, Prime Guardian."**

** **

**Bob and Mouse moved back out into the Hall.For a moment the Prime Guardian stood there, staring at the opposite wall, his fist clenched.Unexpectedly, a headache started at his temples, "I can't let this go on," Bob muttered darkly, more to himself."Who's doing this?I'll stop them, so help me I'll delete whoever did this to her."**

** **

**"Bob --," Mouse began.**

** **

**"No!"An aberrant rush of anger gripped him, "There's work to be done, you coming or what?"And Bob strode down the hall before Mouse could answer but not before he heard her mutter a curse.When she came up to him as he waited for the lift Bob muttered, "I'm sorry."**

** **

**Mouse smiled with sympathy, "It's okay, sugah.You know whoever did this – **

**well -,"**

** **

**"She must have known him," Bob said.They rode the lift together."Anyone else wouldn't have gotten close enough to her to get Tracker."**

** **

**The headache pressed against his forehead.Bob rubbed his palms together as they were slick with perspiration.Why was it so hot in here?**

** **

**"We'll do city wide searches, door to door," Bob said, "Anyone who can't account for their whereabouts will be brought in."**

** **

**"Bob --,"**

** **

**"I want to call a meeting of all the Guardians present in the city," Bob went on.It seemed to him awfully closed in the room.Why was it taking so long?"Anyone of them could have done it and I will find out who."**

** **

**"You sure you want to resort to that?"Mouse laid a hand on his shoulder.**

** **

**"I should have a long time ago," Bob said.He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, but the image of Katiyana's bruised face flashed before him.**

** **

**"I understand," Mouse said.**

** **

**They rode the rest of the way in silence.**

** **

** **

*******

** **

**"Prime Guardian," Rule said when they arrived back at his office, "I have some urgent messages for you.Constable Tracer has called in."Rule relayed the message.**

** **

**"Thank the User," Mouse whispered, "I told that search engine of mine to be careful."**

** **

**"Also, Colonel Tempus is requesting backup in Sector 2000.He says there's a major disturbance going on there."**

** **

**Bob said, "Get him online, now."**

** **

**"Yes sir," Rule said.**

** **

**"You think it's him?"Mouse said, once they were in Bob's office with the door closed, "You think he attacked Katiyana?"**

** **

**"I want to believe it wasn't him," Bob said, "But we need to check on his whereabouts.If he was in Sector 2000 when Katiyana was attacked it couldn't possibly have been him unless he used a portal and the relays would have detected them."**

** **

**"Maybe we should call Zif to make sure," Mouse said.**

** **

**"Good idea," Bob sat down, suddenly exhausted, "Thanks for sticking by me.Sometimes, it's not so bad.Other times it's hard to function around the pain."**

** **

**"Sugah, I'll say again, I wish you'd follow Rose's advice and check yourself into the hospital."**

** **

**The vid-window opening prevented Bob from having to reply as Colonel Tempus's face appeared.**

** **

**"Prime Guardian, what happened to you?"**

** **

**"Long story," Bob said, "Rule says you need back up?"**

** **

**"We have a civil disturbance going on here," Tempus said, "It seems to be the same group causing these things, not to mention spreading the rumors of your demise."**

** **

**"I'll handle that," Bob said, "I'm sending some backup for you but as soon as you've dealt with the situation, I want you to report back here immediately."**

** **

**"Prime Guardian, with all due respect I'm needed out here --,"**

** **

**"Katiyana was beaten," Bob said.**

** **

**"What?Dear User!Who could have done such a horrible thing?"**

** **

**Bob's eyes narrowed, "That's what I intend to find out."**

** **

**"Then I will return as soon as I'm able," Tempus said.**

** **

**When the vid-window closed, Bob said to Mouse, "Have Rule contact Zif. Let's check to see if a portal was opened besides the one we used."Another thought occurred to Bob, "And ask him what the disturbance was in the communications."**

** **

**"You got it Bob," Mouse said.**

** **

**Bob opened another vid-window.He wanted to call Mainframe and bring Dot and Matrix up to date and he had his own arrangements to make.They needed to continue with the search.This illness of his had caused him to waste too much time.They needed to find his enemy.**

** **

*******

** **

** **

** **

**Matrix slammed a fist into the face of his attacker.The binome went down and didn't get up.The renegade turned in time to see AndrAIa crack her trident across the skull of a second assailant.**

** **

**That time, there had been less trouble apprehending their suspects.Well Matrix couldn't exactly say it was less trouble but at least there had only been too of them in the apartment – their suspect and a buddy – and there had been no gunplay.But the two binomes had been foolish enough to try and attack them.Their suspects soon learned their mistake.**

** **

**The CPU's escorted the two binomes downstairs and Matrix and AndrAIa followed them out.Matrix gave orders that the apartment be blocked off and an investigation of the scene begun.He and AndrAIa stepped outside.**

** **

**"You okay?"Matrix asked.**

** **

**AndrAIa collapsed her trident, "Fine.Hey, what's going on over there?"**

** **

**AndrAIa had motioned to a group of people standing before an abandoned building.They were talking quietly amongst themselves and pointing at the wall.Curious, Matrix and AndrAIa approached.**

** **

**The people saw them coming and scattered like frightened rats, giving the renegade and the game sprite an unobstructed view.The picture of a bloated spider was carved crudely into the wall directly above the sentence.AndrAIa let out a horrified gasp.Matrix stepped forward and his big frame began to shake violently.The fingers of his Gun hand flexed.Written in blood red letters was:**

** **

** **

BOB IS DEAD 

**THE CHOSEN SHALL RULE**

** **

** **

** **

**Gun was in Matrix's hand and his cyber-eye targeted with a red-hot glow.He raised his formidable weapon and fired a single shot, blasting the offending words and a good portion of the wall away.**

** **

**When the smoke cleared.AndrAIa reached for him and lowered his Gun arm to his side.Matrix heaved a sigh and holstered his weapon.**

** **

**Then something – an intense feeling Matrix couldn't describe – struck him like a blast from his own Gun.**

** **

**"Matrix?"AndrAIa stepped before him and placed both hands against his chest, "What is it?"**

** **

**Somehow, although he wasn't certain how, Matrix knew something was wrong.It was as though everything around him for one nano became sinister and repulsive.He realized with a shudder that the feeling was familiar.He had experienced it once before.Then it was gone, as quickly as it had come but Matrix remembered and knew what it meant.**

** **

**"Sparky?"**

** **

**He looked at AndrAIa as though seeing her for the first time, "AndrAIa, we've got a serious problem."Then without explaining, he turned and strode to the transport.**

** **

**"Matrix, wait!What's going on?"**

** **

**They had to get back to the Principal Office.Matrix was already starting the transport as AndrAIa climbed in.**

** **

**"Sparky, if you don't tell me what's going on --,"**

** **

**"AndrAIa," Matrix sighed, she'd probably think he was going random, "Do you remember at the meeting with Web Alliance when Bob and I sensed a viral presence?"**

** **

**"Yes," AndrAIa said warily.**

** **

**"Well I just got that feeling again," Matrix said, "It took me a little while to recognize it and then it was gone as quickly as it came."**

** **

**"Oh no," AndrAIa whispered.**

** **

**"I lost him," Matrix said more to himself, and then to the game sprite he said, "AndrAIa, I think there's a new virus in Mainframe."**


	21. Pieces of the Puzzle

Aftermath21 Wendy Simpson Wendy Simpson 2 2212 2001-10-23T18:00:00Z 2001-10-23T18:00:00Z 24 5622 32046 n/a 267 64 39354 9.2720 

CHAPTER 21

PIECES OF THE PUZZLE

The present 

"Computer," Raven said, "Target approaching ship and fire ten degrees off their port.  Warn them off."

"Engaging laser cannon," the computer replied.

Enzo watched as the ship veered wildly to dodge the laser fire, then swung around to approach from a different direction.  "Will you destroy them?"

"I'll try not to," Raven said, "I have too many people pursuing me as it is."

Raven muttered a curse as the ship landed on the pad next to the _Nevermore._

"I'll go out to meet them," Raven said, "You can watch on the console.  Remember what I told you."  Raven donned his leather armor.

"All right," Enzo said.

When Raven was gone, Enzo opened both his organizer and a vidwindow.  Two people climbed from the ship.  An ugly thin woman, and a bear of a man, carrying a war hammer.  

While keeping half his attention on the scene, Enzo sent a distress call through his organizer via Raven's system.  He wasn't certain if it would reach Mainframe, but he had to try.  He programmed his organizer to bounce the message through any available communication sources, but he doubted it would work, since he had no idea where he was and even less of an idea where the nearest power source would be, but if his signal somehow reached Mainframe and Mouse was at a console – well he could only hope.

When he completed his calculations, Enzo turned his full attention to the scene outside.

"So, where is he?"  Flame was saying.

"Where is who?"

"Don't be funny, Raven," Flame smiled at him but her eyes were cold.  "The boy, Enzo Matrix."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Flame," Raven said.

"You're kidding, right?"  Flame said, "Do you realize how many people are after you?  And I don't just mean the New Collective, pirates, mercenaries and assorted bounty hunters.  Do you know you have virals after you too? You're in deep chips, Raven."

"Really?"  Raven smiled without humor, "And you're here to help me out?"

"Of course," Flame said, "Give the boy up to us and we'll take him off of your hands.  Then you can go into hiding for an hour or so until all the heat dies down."

"Even if this Enzo Matrix were here, which he isn't, he'd be part of a job I'm doing and without him I wouldn't get paid."

"What's mort important, the units or your skin?"

Enzo noticed the man with the hammer was carefully positioning himself behind Raven.  It didn't take a genius to know what the man planned.

"There's no one here but me Flame," Raven said, "You and Cracker can go your way."

"Raven, I'm not leaving without that boy," Flame said.  "So you can give him up nicely, or we can take him."

Cracker was slowly drawing his war hammer.  Raven moved slightly to the right.  _Good, he knows, Enzo thought._

"Leave now," Raven said, "And don't return."

Flame nodded and Cracker lunged, swinging the hammer.  Raven dodged the blow and slammed his fist into Cracker's face just as Flame drew a jagged edged knife.  Flame slashed and Raven dodged just barely enough as the knife sliced through the leather.  Raven avoided a second slash from Flame and drew his laser, just as Cracker recovered and slammed his entwined hands down on the back of Raven's skull, the mercenary went down.

Raven's words flashed in Enzo's mind, _the moment you see me go down, head for the Nevermore._

But Enzo didn't move.  He watched as Flame advanced on Raven with the knife, a look of murderous glee in her eyes, and as Cracker recovered the war hammer.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you Raven," Flame said, "Then I'll take the boy, collect the reward and send him back to Mainframe in little bitty pieces!"

_My User!_

Enzo opened his organizer, wracked his processor for a moment, and then came up with the perfect solution.  "The classics are always the best."

Enzo's fingers flew over the keypad, words, calculations and computations reflected in his large violet eyes.  In a matter of nanos, he had hacked into Raven's weapons system and had complete control of the mounted laser cannons.  He repositioned the cannon's trajectory, aimed at Flame's ship and caused it to fire.

"What the hell?"  Flame screamed as the left wing of her ship was incinerated.  

Enzo continued feeding in computations, sending the next shot dangerously close to where Cracker was standing, the explosion threw the man off his feet and he landed heavily and did not move.

"How are you doing this?"  Flame shrieked at Raven and advanced on him with the knife.

"Don't make me hurt you Flame," Raven drew his rapier.

"Hurt me, you stupid ASCII!"  Flame screamed and lunged again.

Enzo caused another shot to tear through the cockpit of Flame's ship.

"No!"  Flame cried and Raven tackled her.  They struggled; somehow, Flame had managed to hold onto her knife.  Then Enzo noticed Cracker struggling to his feet.

"Oh no," Enzo swung the laser around again, but Cracker was too close to Raven and Flame for him to fire a shot without hurting all three.  Enzo dashed from the room and only hoped he wasn't too late.  

He was outside just in time enough to see Cracker raise his war hammer to smash Raven's skull.  "Hey, bits for brains!"  Enzo yelled, "How many big ugly morons does it take to beat up on one sprite?"

Cracker turned, "What the --?"  Then a malicious grin split his face, "Well look at what we have here!  A real pretty-boy, ain't ya?"

"So I've been told," Enzo said.

"Well I'll try not to bruise that pretty face of yours.  Think of how much Flame and I could get for a piece like you in the brothels of System 998."

Enzo spared a glance at where Raven and Flame still struggled amidst the choking smoke of the fire consuming Flame's ship.

Movement drew his attention back to Cracker who was advancing on him.  Enzo went into his stance.

"What's this, does the pretty boy want to fight?"  Cracker said, "Why do that when I can smash your skull?"

Cracker raised the hammer and with a cry advanced.  Enzo dodged the first swing and caught Cracker with a shot to his midsection.  Cracker doubled over but quickly recovered, "You little pixel-brain."

The hammer came down again. Enzo darted under the swing and rammed his palm into Cracker's chin snapping back his head, then two more quick shots to his midsection.

Cracker recovered and smiled at him, "You're pretty good, but now you're pissing me off."

"Trust me," Enzo said, "It gets worse."

"That's for damn sure!" Cracker swung wildly, missing; now Enzo couldn't get under Cracker's guard as the man was expecting that move.  

A cry from Raven distracted Enzo for a precious nano and Cracker took the opportunity to swing again, Enzo didn't even consider his next move, acting on pure reflex, he twisted his body under the swung and using Cracker's own downward momentum, Enzo's slammed the side of his palm against the haft of the weapon, snapping the wood in two.

"You little --," Cracker backhanded him and stars exploded in Enzo's vision.  The young sprite hit the ground hard, the air rushing from his lungs.

"Reward or not, you're a deleted --,"

As Cracker went to reach for him, Enzo slammed his foot as hard as he could into Cracker's groin.  Enzo was up, and executed a fluid kick to Cracker's chest.  Now it was the mercenary who went down hard.

Enzo turned at the sound of a shriek and turned to find Flame bearing down on him.  Enzo yelled an expletive but the sound of a laser shot came and Flame screamed and pitched forward on her face.

Raven stumbled towards him, his laser still drawn.

"I thought you didn't like to fight."

"I don't," Enzo replied, "That doesn't mean I won't defend myself."

A moan from Cracker had both men staring at his prone form, "We should take care of them both now."

Raven gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Not that way," Enzo said, "Watch."  Enzo opened his organizer and punched in the necessary codes.  There were two small explosions of rainbow light and Flame and Cracker were suddenly surrounded in containment fields.

"My own invention," Enzo smiled slightly, "Well containment fields are nothing new but this should hold them for a little while.  Not for too long though, so we have to hurry."

Raven grunted and Enzo noticed him holding his hand to his side but that didn't stop the blood from seeping through Raven's fingers.

"You're hurt," Enzo stepped forward.

"I'm fine," Raven said through clenched teeth.

"You're not fine!"  Enzo said.  "Come on."

Enzo draped Raven's arm around his shoulders and helped him back into the fortress.  Once inside, Enzo led him to the nearest room (it was sort of like a sitting room) with a comfortable chair, "Do you have a first aide kit?"

Raven nodded behind him to a doorway, "Through there, on the far wall."

Enzo entered the small washroom and retrieved the kit.  It only had the basics, but it was enough.  When he returned to Raven, the mercenary was stripping off his shirt.  Raven muttered a curse.

"Let me have a look at it," Enzo knelt, and again accessed his organizer,  "A level one diagnostic should do the trick."

"What in the net did you think you were doing, boy?"  Raven suddenly demanded.

"What?  I'm treating your wound," Enzo said.

"I didn't say, what do you think you're doing, I said, what _did you think you __were doing," Raven said, "I distinctly remember telling you to head for the __Nevermore."_

"I wasn't going to run like a coward while they deleted you," Enzo snapped, "And stop calling me boy, damn it!  You're only a few hours older than I am!"

Raven looked completely taken aback, "I'm twenty."

Enzo didn't look up from his mending Raven's wound, "So let me see if I'm understanding this.  You have a specially crafted ship, several mansions, more units than you can shake a ruler at and you can't even legally purchase liquor?"

Raven got the most unusual look on his face.  For a moment, it seemed as though the mercenary would actually – but no, the look vanished as quickly as it had appeared.  Enzo burst out laughing.  "Come on, Raven, you can laugh can't you?  I'm sure it won't completely destroy that 'creature of the night' persona of yours."

Raven opened his mouth to speak but for a few nanos, nothing emerged.  Finally, he said, "You – quite possibly saved my life."

"I did save your life."

"Why?"

Enzo looked up at him for the first time, "Why did I save your life?"  Enzo expelled a breath, "Good question.  That deserves some deep thought."

"I will not be in your debt."

Enzo looked mildly at him, "So, what are you going to do about it?"  Enzo closed the first aide kit, "It looked worse than it was, just messy.  You'll be fine."

Enzo stood and looked at him.  "Well?"

Raven slowly came to his feet, the pain slight on his face. "I'm going to do what I said I would do and take you home."  He turned and started to walk away, "By the way, thank you – Enzo."

"You're welcome," Enzo said, but he was alone in the room.

***

Seven hours into the past 

Deep within the bowels of Level 31, Chaos stood before the outdated computer console.  Three vid-windows opened before him allowing him to spy on the inhabitants of Mainframe.

"What a back-data system this is," Chaos muttered to no one in particular.  He wasn't alone in the room.  Three binomes and four sprites were there as well.  Just lackeys actually and so unimportant that Chaos didn't even know their names.  Since they all seemed to be doing something and staying out of his way, he was reasonably content.

Chaos once again looked into the window that showed Hexadecimal's Lair.  They must have sensed his presence by now, why hadn't they attacked?  He knew for certain that the renegade had, but Chaos had to be within a certain proximity for Matrix to do so.  With Hexadecimal and Melissa, it would be different.

They were up to something.  They had to be.  Possibly planning how they would attack him.  Well he had already taken precautions.  Hopefully they would work.  Chaos muttered a curse, he'd be so glad when he finished this job and could blow this dismal little city.

"Um – excuse me, sir?" one of the sprites had approached him.

"What do you want?"  Chaos snapped.

"Our spy has returned and wishes to make his report," the sprite cringed away.

"Well don't just stand their like a pixel brain, bring him," Chaos snapped.

"Yes sir."

The spy was a dirty zero binome with missing front teeth.  He smiled hugely and said, "For the Glory of Daemon!"

"Report," Chaos said in a bored tone.

"At least three-dozen members of our faction have been captured," the binome said, "Many have betrayed their comrades."

"Then they will be deleted," Chaos had the perfect method for that.

"The leader of our faction, Ripper, was assaulted by the Prime Guardian, he gave Quicksilver's name."

"Then add him to the list of those to be executed," Chaos commented.

"The Prime Guardian doesn't appear to be in Mainframe, but we've been spreading the rumors that he's dead."

Chaos chuckled, "Very nice.  Now what of Matrix?"

"His current location is the Principal Office, along with Dot Matrix and the game sprite."

"And nothing from the virals?"

"All is quiet around the Lair."

Chaos didn't like that one bit, "I must be completely random, but maybe we can find a way to draw them out."

Chaos turned back to the vidwindows, "Keep up with the rumor mongering.  I'll soon have the perfect way to get the traitors.  Get back to work."

"Yes sir."

Chaos smiled, feeling much better.  He walked into a small room adjacent the makeshift command center.

"Old Quicksilver isn't the only one who can dabble in science," The wild virus said aloud.  Although what he did could not actually be called 'science'.  He just had a power to call and control.  And when he had first arrived, he had called with his power and these little beauties had answered.

The bugs were leftovers from the war he guessed.  Too hearty to die and in the space of the few milliseconds he had been in Mainframe they had reproduced and multiplied at a very pleasing rate and were already responding to Chaos's power.  He released them from the box now and they scattered to the dark corners and recesses of the room and waited.

"Not yet, my pretty little ones," Chaos smiled.  "But soon."

It was time to see what his viral enemies were up to.

***

Hexadecimal frowned into her mirror at the section of Level 31 where she knew the virus called Chaos was hiding.  She truly hated to wait but she wanted Chaos to come to her, in her own Lair, so Melissa could destroy him.  And if it seemed Chaos would best her sister (which Hex doubted) the Queen of Chaos had her own means of destroying her enemy.

For now, thanks to Hex, Melissa was barred from sensing her enemy's presence in Mainframe.  Hex wouldn't do that forever, but for now it was necessary.

"Yes, let him worry and wonder about me," Hex smiled, "Let him make the first move and the first mistake and it will be his last."

***

It was raining in the Super Computer.  Although it was summer and the rain was warm, it came down in a torrent drenching everything and anything.  People frantically ran for cover like frightened rats.

Three seconds Desdemona had been sitting on the front steps under the overhang of Ram's townhouse but it became apparent to her that he was not coming back.

Her tears mingled with the rain.  Now another person she had come to trust had abandoned her.  It was bad enough that he hadn't come to see her in the hospital, but she figured he didn't know where she was.  She had wanted to try and contact Lynx for help but had heard that the Guardians had taken him and the other members of Web Alliance into custody.  Rumors flying all around the city were that the Prime Guardian had been assassinated.  But if that were true, who was leading the Collective?  Her guess was Mistress Katiyana.

Maybe she should go back?  Plead with Katiyana for mercy?  No, Desdemona hardened her resolve.  She would not go back, not after Katiyana's betrayal.  She needed Ram not only for companionship but so she could have her revenge.

Lightening split the evening air and Desdemona drew herself closer to the wall.  Through the gray deluge, she saw someone approaching quickly.  Desdemona expected them to pass her by but was surprised when the person – a sprite woman – stopped and ducked under the overhang with her.

"Are you Desdemona?"  The woman asked without preamble.

"Yes."

"Ram sent me for you," she said.

Desdemona's core-com leapt.  "Where is he?"

"In hiding," the woman said.  "Will you come with me?"

Desdemona knew she shouldn't trust this woman but what other choice did she have?  "Yes."

The woman led her a little ways down the street to a transport waiting in an alley.  A binome man was behind the wheel as the sprite woman slid into the front seat.

"That her, eh?" the man asked.

"Yes," the woman said as the binome started the transport.

Desdemona was tired from her three-second vigil.  She fell asleep and by the time she woke up, she had no idea where she was.

"Where are we going?"  She asked sleepily.

"We're already here," the binome said.

Apparently, they were in a warehouse district.  The binome stopped the transport in front of a dilapidated building.  Now eager, Desdemona leaned forward in her seat as the binome and sprite climbed from the transport.  She was led within the musty interior of the warehouse and was immediately assailed with a nauseating scent that she didn't recognize and wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Wait here," the binome said as they approached a narrow doorway.  The binome knocked and went in and a few nanos later returned and beckoned Desdemona inside.

"Come in here and see to this child!"  Desdemona heard Ram yell.  

Child?  The woman, rushed past her into another room as Desdemona stepped forward.

Ram was standing in front of a table covered with what appeared to be medical, or scientific apparatus.  He was staring at a vid-window and the look of fury she saw on his face frightened her.

But when Ram turned to her his face softened and he was the familiar sprite she had come to love. 

"Ram!"  He opened his arms as she ran to him, "Where have you been?  Why didn't you come to me in the hospital?  Did you know I was in a riot --?"

"Desdemona," he held her away from him and Desdemona frowned at the impatient tone in his voice.  "I'm sorry I didn't come to you, but I couldn't.  I didn't find out where you were until recently."

"That's all right," Desdemona smiled.

"I called you here because I need your help desperately," Ram nodded towards the vid-window and for the first time Desdemona saw, he was watching a news story.  It was focusing on the rising incidents of graffiti in the city proclaiming the Prime Guardian dead and that the Super Computer was without leadership.

"I've seen that," Desdemona commented.  "Rumors are rampant all over the city that he was assassinated."

"Was he?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is the Prime Guardian dead?"

"I --," Desdemona began, "I'm not sure.  No one has seen him in ages.  I've been out on the streets for days and mostly the stuff I hear is from conversations I've listened in on or the media."

Again, came a flash of impatience in Ram's features, "I need you to find out for certain," he said.

"If the Prime Guardian is dead?  How would I find that out?  They arrested all the members of Web Alliance.  If I go into the Capitol --,"

"I have a solution to that problem," Ram reached behind her and picked something up off the table.  It was a small silver disk, "This is an re-do command – a disguise – watch."

Ram placed the disk over her icon and it attached.  He tapped it twice and a shower of red sparks surrounded Desdemona.

"Now look," Ram opened a mirror vid-window with the controls from the first window.

Desdemona looked like a completely different person.

Her hair was now long and white and her face green, her eyes were blue and her facial structure was no longer her own.  The changes amazed and frightened her all at once.  "So you want me to steal into the Council Hall and confirm the Prime Guardian's condition?"

"No matter what it may be," Ram said, "Even if he isn't dead I want to know and I want to know what condition he's in.  If he is dead then it will be the time for us to finally act.  At least if he's ill beyond the capacity to lead, then we can begin preparations."

"So our success all depends on me now," Desdemona stated.

"Yes."

"Then I won't fail you, Ram."

"Here," Ram gave her a laser pistol, "For protection.  Don't take it into the Hall though, it will be detected."

"All right," Desdemona said, "While I'm there, I'll see if I can make contact with the Web Alliance informant."

"Yes," Ram smiled in a strange way, "Let me know of everything."

She kissed him quickly,  "You'll hear from me soon."

"I'll have the man take you back," Ram walked her to the door.  "If you need to get in touch with me or to return here he will assist you."

Desdemona smiled as the man piloted the transport back to the Capitol.  Once again, she had her purpose.

*

And Quicksilver began to laugh out loud, his mind filled with dreams of victory.

***

Mouse stepped into the Operations Center and faced utter mayhem.

Sprites and binomes rushed around in a mad frenzy.  Mouse grew dizzy just watching it all.  Control panel lights flashed erratically, alarms buzzed with an annoying noise.  Mouse caught sight of Ziff and deftly moved past the rushing workers to him.

"Zif, what's going on?"

The Operations Chief had been bending over a Notepad in deep conversation with another technician.  He looked up at Mouse's words, clearly annoyed, but his face softened when he saw it was her.

"Oh, Mouse, forgive me," Zif said, "As you can see we're in the middle of a crisis here."

"So I see, need any help?"

"Are you kidding?"  Zif looked grateful.

For the next few milliseconds, Mouse assisted in getting systems back online, removing viruses and repairing files.  The viral infection, she took special note of.  That would bear some deeper probing.

Mouse learned that a new group of technicians had been hired, and somehow, somewhere, someone had pushed a wrong button and all hell had broken loose.  Of course, no one knew exactly what had happened at this point, but Mouse was determined to discover the truth.  Communications were out, the security grid was out and to Mouse, most important of all, the portal relays had been out for a brief time.

"I need to know what time the relays were out," Mouse said, to a passing technician, "And what time the comm went down."

The binome just stared at her.

"You hard of hearin', sugah?"  Mouse demanded.

"Do what she told you!"  Zif approached.  After the binome scurried away, Zif said, "He's the one who caused all the trouble.  He's been disciplined, of course."

"Hmm," and that was something else, Mouse would look into.

When the Operations Center finally achieved some semblance of order, Mouse took Zif aside and told him about Katiyana.

"I want to see her, right now," Zif said, "Would you watch things here?"

"I need to do some research of my own," Mouse said, "If you don't mind me utilizing your systems and your staff?"

"No, not at all, the Operations Center is at your disposal," Zif said.

_Which is good, Mouse thought, __I'm going to need all the cooperation I can get._

***

Mike The TV fidgeted nervously as he sat in the hardback chair facing a very angry Dot Matrix.

"Now," Dot said, as she held a Notepad in a white-knuckle grip, "I want to know where this story came from Mike."

Mike swallowed, "You realize my freedom of journalistic expression --,"

"Stow it, Mike," Dot said, "And start talking!"

"Well – um --,"

"Mike," Dot said on the very edge of her patience, "You like Bob don't you?"

"Like him, like him?"  Mike said, "Why Bob is the personification of the word heroism.  Bob is the dispenser of justice!  The true and ultimate --,"

"Mike!"  Dot tossed the Notepad on her desk, "Whoever gave you this story did so to harm Bob. We have to know who it was."

"Well – for Bob, anything," Mike would have given Dot the information anyway.  He hadn't really liked the scummy-looking zero binome at all.

***

Dot looked at the Notepad and her face twisted in disgust.  She read the words again and her anger increased tenfold.

But they were just words after all, and hadn't Mouse once said words weren't important?

Still Dot could barely contain her irritation.

Her office door came open and she looked up as Matrix walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Dot?"  Her brawny brother pulled up a chair and straddled it.

"Yes," Dot said, "How goes the search for the virus?"

"Nothing so far," the disgust was plain in his voice, "I haven't sensed the presence in milliseconds and we can't seem to get Hex out of the Lair to track them down for us.  I don't know if she's ignoring us or --,"

"Maybe she decided to go after the virus herself?"

"Possibility," Matrix said, "Which would save us a lot of trouble, but I'm not betting on it."

"Did you see this?"  Dot handed him the Notepad.

Her brother's eyes scanned the screen and grew cold, "Damn it," Matrix muttered.

"You're familiar with this type of thing," Dot's voice softened.

"Unfortunately," Matrix grunted and Dot could see by the tension in his face how the old memories assailed him.  

The renegade tossed the Notepad back onto Dot's desk, "You've talked to Mike?"

"Yes," Dot said, "He could only tell me it was a zero binome.  Mike had never seen him before and the man refused to give Mike his name."

"Mike should have known better," Matrix said.

"You know Mike," Dot said, "I want this thing nipped in the bud.  I'm calling a town hall of sorts to allay everyone's fears about Bob and answer any questions they may have.  I'm going to have some CPU's there just to be safe."

"Want me there too?"

"Well I would like you there but finding this virus takes top priority," Dot said, "Keep on with the search."

"You got it, sis," Matrix rose, "AndrAIa is meeting me back in Sector 1000, we're going to continue the search from there.  She's at the lab now, completing the final work on Hack and Slash."

"I'm glad those two are going to be all right.  You know I actually miss them."

"I'm glad to," Matrix surprised her by saying, "I'll report in two milliseconds."

"Good luck," Dot said.

After Matrix departed Dot picked up the Notepad again and read the words that filled her with disgust:

"…according to my source, Bob has a highly contagious terminal illness.  Everyone in Mainframe is at risk of contracting it…my source also states that this could elevate to a plague that could delete thousands…"

Dot tapped her fingernail on the edge of the Notepad and continued to read:

_"…and much to the horror of this newsperson, my source has also hinted that Bob did not destroy Daemon – that the super virus is in fact alive and processing and is in control of the New Collective using Bob as her puppet…"_

_How could Mike even print this trash? Dot wondered.  __We've got enough troubles. The news from Matrix that he had sensed a new viral presence was unnerving enough.  Add to that, the fact that Hex couldn't be reached and Little Enzo was currently in the Lair had Dot stressed to her limits._

But first she would calm the populace, then she'd deal with this binome.  As always one thing at a time.

***

Bob wasn't looking forward to what he had to do at all.  He felt an uncharacteristic melancholy.  He figured it was the result of the 'chemical changes' Rose had mentioned.  He lay on the couch in his darkened office, staring at the ceiling, gathering his courage to face the people.

Perhaps he should cancel?  No, it was too late to back out now.  He had called the press conference and if it were abruptly canceled, they'd assume the worst and that was the last thing Bob needed.  Still he seemed to have trouble shaking this depression.

A chime sounded from his desk, stating he had an incoming message.  He ignored it.  Rule had been at the door several times, but he had locked it and didn't have the energy to rise from his place and answer.

He didn't know how much later it was but there was a sound at the door and he was mildly surprised when it came open and light flooded in.

"Bob?"  Mouse's apprehensive voice filled the room.

"Yes?"

"Why is it so dark in here?"  Mouse went for the light.

"I prefer it dark," Bob said evenly.

Mouse didn't speak for a moment.  She turned back and closed the door, "Sorry, sugah you're gonna need that lock replaced.  You worried me.  I've been trying to call you."

"I'm sorry."

"Rule tells me you're gonna do a press conference in another half millisecond?"

"Yes."

"Sugah --," Mouse approached him and knelt beside the couch, "You sure you feel up to this?"

"No Mouse, I don't," Bob said, "Rose's medicine isn't working anymore."

"Oh User."

"Mouse – there's something I need for you to do," Bob said.  "Since Katiyana is incapacitated, I'm making you interim leader of the Collective."

"Me?"

"You're the only one I can truly trust.  Protect Katiyana until she's ready to resume her duties.  Promise me?"

"All right, Bob, I promise," Mouse said, "What about Tempus?"

"Until I'm certain he can be trusted, I'd rather you do it."

"He won't like that."

"He'll have to deal with it."

"I wanted to give you my report on the situation with the Operations Center," Mouse said.

Bob ponderously sat up, "All right."  He tried to force himself to think around the pain.

Mouse turned on it light and dimmed it when Bob squinted.  She approached his desk and activated a vid-window.

"The problem was an overload in the main power grid," Mouse began, "One of the technicians made a little boo-boo – some new guy -- Zif said he was disciplined.  Had a run-in with him myself.  A real pixel-brain."

"So it was an accident?"

"Now I didn't say that, sugah," Mouse said, "Look at this."

Bob read over the report quickly, "So at 07:00 that was when this supposed accident happened?"

"Um hm," Mouse said, "We're just now getting everything back to normal, but the comm and the relays were out from about seven to eight."

"So someone could have opened a portal between that time and we would have never known it."

"Well when a portal opens some residue of energy is left, we could do a floor by floor scan of the building but depending on how long ago it was when the portal was opened we may not find anything," 

"Make it so," Bob said.  "When did Katiyana say Tempus reported?"

"About 07:15," Mouse said.

"We need the time Katiyana was attacked," Bob said, "But then again that wouldn't matter.  Tempus reported from Sector 2000 at 07:15, we were talking to Katiyana around 07:30, there was no way he could get to the Hall in fifteen micro's."

"Unless he used a portal, sugah."

"Yes," Bob said, "But how would he create one?  He'd need a tear – unless he had help with that and the portal."

"And even if he did create one, no one saw him at the Hall?"

"Even more important, what would be his motive?  Why attack Katiyana and take Tracker?"

"To send a message to you, maybe?"  Mouse said gently.

"Like the Chosen tried to do with Dot in Mainframe," Bob muttered darkly.

Mouse hastened to change the subject.  "Maybe I should have a little talk with the binome who had that accident?"

"We need to talk to the portal room technician too and get the report for the last few milliseconds," Bob said, "I doubt Tempus would be that bold to use the portal room and risk having the technician see him and report it – unless the

technician --,"

Bob broke off abruptly when Rule knocked, then entered, "I'm sorry to disturb you Prime Guardian," Rule didn't move from her spot by the door.

"It's all right Rule, sorry I didn't answer you earlier, I wasn't feeling well."

"It's almost time for your press conference and Colonel Tempus has returned."

"Where is he?"

"He went to visit Katiyana, he said he'd be back soon."

"Contact the security detail and have them keep an eye on him."

Rule gave him a puzzled looked but said, "Very well, Prime Guardian, sir."

"You ready for that conference, sugah?"  Mouse asked when they were alone again.

Bob rubbed his eyes, but when he opened them again, yellow sparks were dancing in front of his vision, "Yes, although this isn't going to be easy."

***

Mouse stood against the wall, right outside the main doors and observed Bob as he spoke to the gathered members of the press and the representatives of the city.  Questions were thrown at her friend in rapid-fire succession.  Mouse could tell Bob was in agony but somehow; he managed to answer all of the questions with a minimum of faltering.

"Constable," Colonel Tempus approached her, "I would have appreciated it if you had waited for me.  Who's handling security for this?"

"I am," Mouse said.  "Bob – the Prime Guardian – appointed me interim leader."

"What?"  Tempus hissed. "You?"

"Yeah, me." Mouse straightened to face him.  "You see we've got Guardians and CPU's around the perimeter --,"

"I don't give a rat's ASCII what you've done!"  Tempus' voice rose and Mouse gave him a warning look.  There were way too many reporters around for them to be starting an argument.  "How dare the Prime Guardian do this?"

"Cause – he's – the – Prime – Guardian," Mouse enunciated each word.

"I will not let this go unchallenged," Tempus turned and strode away.

Mouse frowned after him, then drew her katana and calmly began to sharpen the blade.

***

Dot Matrix was having her own share of problems.

Dot had decided it would be better to hold the meeting in the concert hall, but now she realized what a mistake that was when the room was filled to overflowing.  Specks stood next to her and shook his head mildly.

"I know, I know," Dot muttered, "But the people have a right to know."

In the front row sat Gavin and his crew.  Gavin gave her a nod of reassurance and Dot began to feel much better.

Also in the front row was Mike the TV and his camera crew and several sprites and binomes who claimed to represent the newer citizens – the refugees – of Mainframe.

She knew Phong watched from the Principal Office on a vid-window.  She could only hope that Hex was watching too.  Still no word from the Lair and Dot was past worry and heading towards panic.

As she stepped up to the podium, the crowd quieted.  Several binomes as well as Mike would be supplying microphones for the questioners, although it was the people in front who would ask most of the questions.

"Shall we begin now?"  Dot asked, her voice carrying across the room.  "As you all know, this town hall was called to address the rumors circulating concerning Bob."

"First off," Dot said, "Let me clarify the situation by telling you that Bob is alive and currently in the Super Computer."

"What about his illness?"  Someone, Dot couldn't discern who they were yelled from the crowd.

"Yes, Bob is ill but --,"

The crowd exploded into a myriad of questions.

"Please, everyone settle down," Dot raised her hands, and then nodded to one of the representatives a binome female, in the front row.  "Yes?  Your question?"

"That is the main question," the woman said, "What of this plague that's supposed to be spreading throughout Mainframe?"

Again, the crowd erupted into questions.

"There is no plague," Dot said, "That was a malicious rumor spread to discredit Bob, we are currently investigating it."

"But Bob is ill," the woman said.

"Yes," Dot said, she had decided to tell them what Bob had agreed to tell everyone else, "While he was at the Super Computer, an attempt was made on Bob's life."

Exclamations of horror swept through the crowd.  "Please everyone.  He was poisoned.  The poison did affect him, so he is ill, but it's nothing contagious."

"What about the rumors that Daemon's alive?"  Another representative, a sprite male, asked.

"That is absolutely untrue," Dot said, "Daemon is gone and you are safe from her."

"What about Daemon's Chosen?"  Again came the voice from the crowd.  Dot's eyes scanned the masses but she couldn't find who had spoken.

"Another situation we are handling."

"How?"

"My brother and AndrAIa are currently conducting a system wide search to apprehend the members of Daemon's Chosen.  When Bob returns, he will be assisting us."

"Bob is dead!"

"What?  Who said that?"  Dot demanded.

"You're lying!  He's dead!"

"Bob is not dead!"  Dot had almost pinpointed where the voice had come from, when the crowd erupted into shouting again.

"If he's not dead where is he?"

"Call him back!"

"Prove he's alive!"

"Everyone, everyone, listen to me please!"  Dot said, "I will have Bob here as soon as possible.  He has many responsibilities as Prime Guardian in the Super Computer as soon as he is able, I'll ask him to return."

"Daemon's Chosen will destroy Mainframe!"

"Who is that?"  Dot looked in the direction of the voice.  At the same time she saw Captain Capacitor signal to his crew.  The pirates began to move through the crowd as they went into a frenzy.

"Please everyone, remain calm!"  The last thing Dot wanted was to be caught in the midst of another riot.  "It appears we have a very outspoken attendee, would you care to come forward and advise us as to how you've obtained your information?"

Silence. The voice didn't speak again and Dot figured the instigator either had left or knew they were pushing it.

"Very well," Dot said, "Any other questions?"

"When can we see Bob?"

Dot sighed, although she had expected to rehash the same subjects.  When she finally called the press conference to an end, Dot wearily made her way back to the Principal Office where Phong was waiting.

"I have already been in touch with the Super Computer," Phong followed her into her office.  

Dot plopped down behind her desk and opened her organizer, but didn't have the energy to look at it.  "You were watching?"

"Yes, my child, you handled that well," Phong said, "I thought perhaps you would like to view the recording I made?"

"Recording?"

"Of the proceedings," Phong straightened his glasses; "Perhaps it will assist you in locating the rather rude individual who upset you?"

A broad grin lit Dot's face, "Phong, you are alphanumeric!"

The Keeper of the Core blushed.

***

Chaos nodded in approval at the zero binome who knelt before him, "I see you caused quite a ruckus at that meeting."

"Not as much as I would have liked, sir," the binome said.  "But I have more planned."

"Well you just keep it up, I have plans of my own," Chaos said, "Get the populace nice and riled up and I'll take it from there."

"Yes sir," the binome departed.

Chaos laughed, "No worries, no worries."

He approached the room where his little surprise was safely tucked away.  The walls and floors were thick with poisonous bugs scurrying in a living obsidian mass.

"I love being a wild virus," Chaos smiled.


	22. A Rock and a Hard Place

Aftermath22 Wendy Simpson Wendy Simpson 2 33 2001-10-23T18:00:00Z 2001-10-23T18:00:00Z 26 5930 33806 n/a 281 67 41516 9.2720 0 

CHAPTER 22

A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE

The present 

The barrage of laser fire kept the three men pinned.

"Ray!"  Bob called across the open space, "See if you can get around behind them, "Matrix, cover me!"

Bob leapt from behind the crates where he, Matrix and Ray had taken refuge when the occupants of the run-down apartment complex had open fire on them.  Bob dashed from one stack to the next, firing intermittently, drawing their attention while Ray circled the building on Baud.

As far as Bob could tell there were three of them, firing from the two windows.  A lucky shot from Matrix smashed the glass of one and from within they heard a cry.  

Then unexpectedly the firing ceased and there was the unmistakable sound of a commotion going on.  By the time Bob and Matrix entered the apartment, Ray was standing proudly over his trophies.

"Funny," the search engine gave them a cocky grin, "Once they saw me, they didn't put up much of a fight."

Ray turned to where a woman with a thick mane of fiery-orange hair and cat-like features.  When she spoke, she showed pointed teeth, "Prime Guardian."

"Hellcat I presume," Bob said, "So if you know who I am, you know why I'm here."

"I do."

"Raven," Bob said, "Where is he?"

"System 3145," she said.

Bob was taken aback by her immediate answer, "If you're so willing with your information why did you start firing on us?"

"Hell, at first I didn't know who you were or what you wanted," she said, "I figure now, I don't have much of a choice.  Raven and I keep tabs on each other, I owe him, unfortunately."

"He'll never know you were the one who told us," Bob said.

Hellcat smiled slightly, "You'd better hurry.  I heard Flame is after him too, and she's recruiting help."

"What?"

"Your brother-in-law is quite a prize," Hellcat said.

"He's not anyone's 'prize'," Matrix growled.

"He is to all the really nasty people," Hellcat said, "Flame included.  You had better get moving and watch your backs.  Flame never does something herself that she can hire a bunch of thugs to do for her."

Bob muttered a thank you to her and wasting no more time, they left the system.

Matrix piloted his ship, while Bob sat beside him, checking the reports coming in from the Super Computer.  Ray was following the ship on Baud.

"Message coming in," Matrix said.

"Ahoy, mateys!"  Captain Gavin Capacitor's voice boomed from the com, "Bob, Matrix, do ye read?"

"We read you Gavin, go ahead," Bob said.

"Me lovely bride and I are a mere three sectors away from ye," Gavin said, "How goes yer search?"

"We found out where he is, Gavin," Bob said, "Do you know of System 3145?"

"Aye, that I do, lad," Gavin said, "The SM2 will plot a course right away.  I'll inform me lovely bride and we'll meet ye there.  We'll catch the blackguard and make him pay for what's he's done!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Gavin, Bob out."

The Prime Guardian of the New Collective turned to the former renegade. "We'll make certain Enzo's safe first before we deal with Raven.  Then --," 

Matrix gave a curt nod of understanding.

***

Seven hours into the past 

"Prime Guardian!"

Bob turned at the sound of the colonel's voice.  The man strode toward him, his fury etched plainly on his face.  Mouse, who was accompanying Bob back to his office, stepped forward and blocked Tempus' path.

"Hold on there, sugah," Mouse put out a hand to ward him off.

"Don't call me 'sugah'," Tempus growled at her.  He tried to step around her to get to Bob.  "I wish to speak to you, Prime Guardian."

"Can it wait, Colonel Tempus?"  Bob couldn't seem to find any strength to put in his voice.  He didn't know what was worse, the pain, or the depression.  "I'm not feeling very well."

"I can tell," Tempus said, "In fact I have a feeling that you're a lot sicker than you let on."

They were in the hall down from Bob's office, so he said, "This isn't the place to discuss this."

"No, it isn't," Tempus said, "shall we go into your office?"

"I said later, Tempus."

"Prime Guardian, I must insist --,"

"You heard him, _sugah," Mouse said, "Later."_

Bob turned and started down the hall, wanting nothing more than to be alone with his misery.

***

"How dare you?"  Colonel Tempus demanded of Mouse.

Mouse wasn't the least bit bothered by the colonel's ire, "I happen to be interim leader, remember?  That's how I dare."

"So Miss Interim Leader, do you want to tell me what's really going on with the Prime Guardian?"

"If there's anything going on, _sugah, the Prime Guardian will tell ya," Mouse said._

To Mouse's utter shock, Tempus grabbed her upper arm painfully.

"Now you listen to me you red-haired wench --,"

"Hey!"

Tempus released her and turned as Ray came striding down the hall, his features twisted with rage.

"Keep your hands off of her, you ruddy wanker!"  Ray hissed.

"And just what do you think, you're going to do to me, surfer boy?"  Tempus stepped forward.

Mouse stepped back and drew her katana in a fluid motion and rested the blade on the back of Tempus' neck, "You ain't gonna do nothing but back off!"

"I see," Tempus said, he stepped away from the katana blade, "This isn't over."

Tempus moved around the couple and strode away.  

Ray was before her in an instance, "Are you all right, love?"

Mouse sheathed her katana, "Am I all right?  What about you?  What happened?"

"Never mind me," Ray said, "Did that pixel-brain hurt you?  If he did, so help me I'll --,"

"Ray, I'm fine," Mouse gave him a cocky grin.  She had to admit, it was nice having a man fuss over her like this, even though she was quite capable of handling someone like Tempus.  "Where have you been?  What --?"

Ray grabbed her and kissed her.  "Sorry love, been waiting to do that all night."

"Hmph," Mouse grumped.

"Where's Bob?"

"Bob?"  Mouse looked around, "Oh no."

Mouse started quickly down the hall.  Rule wasn't at her desk, which was unusual, but Mouse entered the office without knocking.  Bob was lying on the couch again, apparently asleep.

"Bob?"

"Yes?"

"You scared me for a moment, sugah, we didn't know were you'd run off to.  Ray's back, do you want to talk to him?"

Bob didn't reply immediately, "Not right now Mouse, I just need to rest a bit."

"What --?"  Ray began but Mouse turned and placed a finger to his lips.  

"It's okay, sugah, you rest awhile we'll be back later."

Bob didn't reply and Mouse gently pushed Ray out the door.

"Something's going on isn't it?"  Ray said, "I've never seen Bob that way before."

"Neither have I," Mouse said, "It's the illness."

"Crash it all, there must be something we can do."

"Find out who did this so we can find the antidote," Mouse said.  "Something happened here sugah, if you're up to it, I could use your help in the Operations Center and I'll tell you what's been going on."  

Ray followed Mouse down the corridor.

***

Desdemona tried her very best to be inconspicuous as she moved through Council Hall.  She had to continually remind herself that she had the perfect disguise, which was proven when Zif walked by her and made no indication of recognizing her.  She made a mental note to pay him back later for his role in her being expelled from the rebel forces.

She had attended the press conference. Bob had looked worse than she could have imagined, like he was going to delete any nano.  She was sure Ram would be interested in this if he hadn't already seen the conference.

She had been trying to figure out a way to get to the detention area to see Captain Lynx when an opportunity presented itself.  She had been trying to talk with the very disagreeable binome guard when she caught sight of their informant walking down the opposite hall.  She moved away from the guards and followed.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

Desdemona looked around, "Can we talk someplace private?"

"Who are you?"

"Desdemona."

At the confused look she said, "A disguise, I need to see Lynx and they won't let me."

They found a quiet corner.   "I can arrange it."

"I need information on the Prime Guardian.  What his current condition is."

"Weren't you at the press conference?  You know as much as I do."

"I see."

"However – the rumor is that he's dying."

"Dying?"

"Yes – some contagious disease so I've heard."

This was news, "Can you find out more?  Is it possible?"

"Perhaps.  I can't stay.  I'll arrange for you to see Lynx."

"Thank you, I'll be in touch."

The next time she approached the guard she was allowed in without question.

***

"You're sure about that?"  Ram said.  "I saw the press conference but --,"

"He said the Prime Guardian is dying."

"Excellent," Ram smiled.

"When I spoke to Lynx," Desdemona said, "He said the Prime Guardian had some sort of episode in the detention center.  No one knew for sure what happened but they had to call the medics.  They're being all hush-hush about it but our informant states the Prime Guardian looks like he'll delete any nano."

An almost random grin spread across Ram's face, "Yes," and her loved laughed, manically, "Yes!"

"Ram?"

But the man ignored her it seemed, "At last victory!  Revenge.  I only wish I could be there to witness his painful demise."

"Ram!"

Ram laughed, the sound chilled Desdemona to her core-com.  

"At last it is time," Ram moved past her, "Time to retake what we once conquered."

"Ram," Desdemona finally seemed to command his attention.  "It was you wasn't it?"

He seemed to notice her for the first time, "What?"  He demanded.

"Whatever has happened to the Prime Guardian?  You did it, didn't you?"

His eyes narrowed and seem to glow with a sinister light, "Do you have a problem with that?  You wanted to get back at the Prime Guardian didn't you?"

"Yes," Desdemona suddenly realized how little she knew about this man.  "But there's more to you isn't there?"

"Isn't there more to all of us, my dear?"  He smiled at her and moved forward to take her hands.  "You know I care about you?  You can be part of something glorious, if you do what I say."

The look in his eyes disturbed her.  His words came back to her, _'time to retake what we once conquered'._

Suddenly she was afraid.

"You're not having second thoughts about us, my dear?"  His tone of voice told her what her answer should be.  "You were once a leader, be one again.  I will tell you what to do."

She was trapped, she knew.  She had made her decision and chosen her allies.

"Just tell me what you need for me to do," Desdemona said in resignation.

***

Dot strode down the hall towards the War Room, her fists clenched, her face clearly showing her tension.  When she arrived, the gathered binomes working stayed out of her way.  They knew why she was so angry and no one was random enough to mention it to her.

Phong was waiting for her in her office when she walked in, "Have we been able to raise the Lair?" 

"Not as of yet, my child," Phong said held a Clipboard in his hands.  "But I am certain Enzo is safe."

"I wish I could be as certain as you are, Phong," Dot said.  She looked at the Clipboard, "Is that it?"

"I'm afraid so, my child."  Phong handed her the board.

Apparently, her town hall had done little to dispel the rumors, or perhaps it had, because their enemies were now taking a different approach.

When Dot had come back from another meeting of system representatives, copies of the Clipboard message had been circulated all over Mainframe.  It was slander, pure and simple, but what angered Dot the most was the very first line, in bold print:

DOT MATRIX IS LYING!

The message continued to say how the disease that Bob had was spreading through Mainframe and Bob was away so he couldn't further endanger the citizens of Mainframe and that Dot was covering for him.  It also hinted at some sort of coup being planned, and that Daemon's Chosen would soon be taking over Mainframe.  Matrix and AndrAIa were continuing to round up members of the Chosen, but the crowd of people in front of the Principal Office demanding answers had made it almost impossible for Dot to enter the complex.

"Have we gotten in touch with Bob?"

"Not as of yet.  Apparently, there is trouble with the communications on their end."

"Great," Dot said.  "I guess we're on our own then – again."

The one good thing to happen was that after careful examination of the video of the meeting, Dot had pinpointed the slimy-looking binome that had spoken out.  Mike confirmed it was the same binome who had given him the 'dirt' on Bob.  His picture was all over Mainframe and Matrix and AndrAIa made him a part of their search.

"Sir, Ma'am!"

Dot looked up as Specks entered, "The crowd out there is getting ugly!"

"Notify the CPU's and recall Matrix and AndrAIa," Dot said, then she turned to Phong, "Phong would you continue to try and reach the Super Computer?"

"I will, my child."

"If I have to face one more angry mob --," Dot left her office.

***

Enzo and Melissa walked into Hex's throne room.  Well not walked per se, but at Hex's summons, Melissa had taken his hand and had walked him through a wall and a patch of darkness and the next thing Enzo knew they were standing before Hex and the java table she had set up with tea, milk and biscuits.

Enzo was worried.  He had been at the Lair for quite some time, he wasn't certain how long, without contacting Dot.  When he had asked to try, Melissa had told him that there was some kind of force blocking her powers as well as the communication that she recognized as Hex.  Their efforts to locate the Chaos Virus had been futile until her summons of a few nanos ago.

So now, they were here and without warning, Melissa gave a sharp cry and squeezed his hand hard.

"What is it?"  Enzo asked.

"He's here, isn't he?"  Melissa asked Hex fearfully.

Hexadecimal inclined her head.

"Who?"  Enzo asked.

"Chaos."

"That virus?  The one who --?"

"I am sorry, my love," Hex came down from her throne and walked around the java table.  "I didn't tell you because I wanted to be prepared for him so that you may face him on your terms."

"Hex, you're not really going to let her fight Chaos, are you?"  Enzo asked.

"She must," Hex said, "Don't worry, she'll win."

"I'll go with her," Enzo said.

"No," Melissa said, "Hex is right, I have to face him alone."

"No you don't," Enzo said.  "You know I'll always protect you, Melissa."

"I know," Melissa smiled.

"Has he been here all this time?  Is that why you kept me here?"  Enzo said.

"I'm sorry my love, it was necessary.  I couldn't have you telling Dot about this, but Chaos is about to strike and she'll find out soon enough."  

"So now what?"  Enzo asked.

"You run along, Enzo, Melissa will deal with Chaos."

"No, wait – Hex --,"

But the shower of silver light surrounded Enzo and the next thing he knew he was in the War Room.  And an even greater shock to him was finding Phong there talking to none other than Matrix.

Both elder sprite and renegade turned to him with equal expressions of shock.

"Enzo!"  Phong said, "Are you all right my son?"

"We've been worried sick about you," Matrix said.

Enzo stopped himself from saying, _yeah right.  "Where's Dot?  I've got something important to tell her!"_

"It's going to have to wait, Kid, we've got a crisis here," Matrix said.

"That's what I'm talking about," Enzo said, "Aw, just forget it."

Enzo bolted from the room, ignoring Matrix's, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Enzo dashed through the halls of the Principal Office and out into the bright sunshine and halted abruptly at the mass of people on the steps.  Why was Dot facing them alone?  Why wasn't Matrix out there helping her?  _Wait, he caught sight of AndrAIa, standing nearby.  He had to get to Dot and tell her about Chaos._

The crowd hampered his efforts.  Dot was saying something but he couldn't hear what it was over the crowd.  Enzo attempted to shove his way through but it was like pushing against a wave from the Data Sea.

"Enzo!"  Matrix called to him but the young sprite ignored his bearded counterpart.  The little sprite moved to the edge of the crowd and decompressed his zip board.  He had only one objective now, find Melissa and protect her from Chaos – no matter what.

He'd start at Los Angles, if he could get there in time.

***

_Where in the net was that kid going?_

Matrix was torn between following Little Enzo, after all Dot had been worried sick about him, and helping Dot.  The crowd was getting ugly and this time he'd be damned if he let Dot and AndrAIa get caught up in another melee. 

Matrix decompressed his zip board and flew over the crowd, drawing their attention.  He landed next to where Dot stood on the top step.  The distraction was enough for Dot to make a final attempt to quiet the crowd.

Mike and his camera crew were present and had microphones set up, Dot's voice carried across over the heads of the throng.

"I know you're all concerned about this," Dot was saying, "But we are handling the situation."  

The crowd seemed unconvinced.  Worse yet, more people were crowding onto the steps and spreading down the massive walkway.

Dot turned to him, "Think you can give them a progress report?"

Matrix nodded and stepped forward, "AndrAIa and I have apprehended dozens of members of Daemon's Chosen."  He nodded to where the game sprite stood, several yards away.  "We need to continue our investigation but the less interference we receive --,"

"The people have a right to know!"  Someone yelled out.

"And we promise to keep you informed of everything," Matrix said.  "But as I was saying the less interference the greater out chance of resolving this situation quickly."

"Everyone return to your homes," Dot continued.

"Tell us the truth!"

"You're lying!"

The crowd surged forward – then lurched back as one with a collective gasp of alarm.  Matrix didn't have to turn to know that Frisket now stood crouched and ready beside him, a low growl erupted from the junkyard dog.

"Good boy, Frisket," Matrix said.

The people, now uncertain, milled around.  Some started to slowly back down the steps.  Matrix took the opportunity to speak with Dot, "Little Enzo was just at the Principal Office."

"What?  Where is he now?  Did he say anything?"

"He said he had something important to tell you then he took off," Matrix said, "If you can handle things here now…?"

"Yes, please find him," Dot said, "We'll be all right."

"Stay Frisket," Matrix commanded the junkyard dog, "Keep an eye on things for me here."

Frisket growled in response.

***

"Is he coming?"  Melissa asked.

Hexadecimal leaned towards her mirror, "Yes, my love.  Try not to hurt too many people."

"I'm afraid."

"I know, my treasure, but you must face him."  Hex frowned into the mirror, "Oh dear."

"What is it?"

"It appears that Little Enzo doesn't listen very well."

"Chaos will hurt him."

"Well let's see what I can do about that."

*

The vid-window opened in Enzo's path.  The little sprite gave a cry of alarm and threw up his arms to protect his face – and passed through the window unharmed.  Like Alice through the looking glass, he was someplace else – specifically, Silicon Valley.

"Oh no you don't Hex," Enzo said, "You can't get me out of the way that easily."

*

"How was that my love?"  Hex asked.

"He won't give up," Melissa said as she peered into Hex's mirror.

"He cares for you a great deal."

"I know."

Hex reached out a touched the edge of the mirror turning it to a different angle.  Melissa saw what she saw.

"He's really coming here?  To challenge us within your Lair?"

"Oh no my dear. He'll more than likely wait outside for us but remember Lost Angles is your domain as well, use it to your advantage."

"Yes Hex," Melissa said.

Hex motioned with her hand and teleported her sister away.  The image in the mirror split into two very different scenes, of Melissa walking outside the Lair to where her enemy waited and the other of a very determined little green-skinned sprite.

"If you're going to do any rescuing," Hex mused aloud, "You'd better be quick about it."

***

Matrix didn't know what to call this feeling he had.  Somehow, without being able to explain it, he just knew Enzo was in Lost Angles.  As Matrix approached the ruined city, he was suddenly gripped with an all-too familiar and terrifying sensation.

The virus was there too.

"This is bad," Matrix whispered, "Very bad."

***

"Everyone please return to your homes," Dot said and was relieved when the people began to comply.

AndrAIa approached her, "Where's Matrix going?"

"To find Little Enzo, he was just at the Principal Office.  I told him we could handle things here."

AndrAIa nodded and reached down to scratch Frisket behind the ears as the hound moved to sit beside her.

"Let's see how Phong is doing contacting Bob," Dot said, "Maybe we can 

prevent --,"

Dot halted as something – rather someone -- caught her eye within the crowd.

He gave her a gap toothed smile and made an obscene gesture.  A hot flush of anger burned Dot's cheeks.  It was him, the scummy zero binome who had started this whole mess.  The question was, why was he here?

Then came the screaming.

The crowd broke apart, scattering in a sudden uncontrolled frenzy.  Several more screams erupted and within the open space made by the sudden dispersion of bodies, a woman was engaged in a weird dance.  

Dot, AndrAIa and Frisket stared.

The binome woman was dancing around, screaming and flailing her arms, shaking her head so maddeningly, that Dot was certain it would fall off her shoulders.

The woman gave a banshee howl and a myriad of obsidian forms covered her, appearing as if from nowhere.

Bugs.

Dot gave a horrified cry and literally thousands of the things rushed from underneath the edges of the walkway, blanketing it in an oily wave, converging on the hapless crowd that was now trapped between the onslaught and the Principal Office.

The crowd went mad with fear and shared pain as the poisonous insects converged on their prey.

"No!"  Dot started forward, but AndrAIa grabbed her arm.

"We've got to get to safety!"  The game sprite screamed.

The bugs were relentless in their attack; more came, covering each of the walkways, and converging without stopping on anything in their path that processed.  Dot finally saw the deadly peril they were in, but still her sense of duty would not allow her to run like a coward, "Everyone, follow me!"  Dot cried, "There's safety in the Principal Office!"

Dot was uncertain if anyone heard her over the screams and the chittering of the bugs as AndrAIa hauled her up the stairs, Frisket howled and Dot saw him surrounded by the things, AndrAIa turned and aimed a blast at them with her trident, then whistled and the junkyard dog bounded for them.

Confusion abounded, people crowded up the even as the bugs continued their assault and they seemed to come in relentless waves.  Somehow, some way, they managed to get inside but the doors didn't close fast enough and a crowd of maddened people pushed their way in, covered in bugs.

Then Dot and AndrAIa were running, Frisket close on their heels.

"CPU emergency!"  Dot was screaming into her comm as she ran, "All CPU'S converge on the Principal Office now!  We are under viral attack, I repeat, we are under --,"

"Dot!"  AndrAIa had her by the shoulder and snatched something off of her forearm.  The game sprite crushed the bug under her boot.

"This, way, to the War Room!"  Dot cried as people filled the hall and threatened to separate them in their mad rush.  Those that had made it into the Principal Office ran by them, screaming in terror, some milled blindly about, still others were engaged in the horrid dance trying to extract the bugs from their person.

"All CPU's do you read?"  Dot was screaming as she was carried along with the flood of refugees.  Behind her, she could still hear the chittering that sent a shudder of revulsion through her.

"Ms Matrix!"  A CPU approached her, pushing his way roughly through the crowd. Dot figured he had already been in the P.O. before the doors had closed.  "We have trouble in the Detention Center!"

"Oh no," Dot turned and called to AndrAIa who was pushing her way back towards her.  "AndrAIa, get to the War Room now, I'm going to the detention center!"

"Dot wait!"  AndrAIa screamed but the crowd cut her off. 

"Phong, this is Dot, can you read me?"  Dot followed the CPU down an adjacent hall.

"Dot, what is happening?"  Phong's frantic voice answered.

"Get the force shields up now!  We're under viral --,"

Another scream cut her off.  A sprite woman stumbled towards her covered with bugs.  Dot leapt for her and began tearing the offending insects away, only to have some attach to her, eating at her flesh, Dot ripped at them, ignoring the pain and the burning she knew was their poison.  Hopefully, Pearson's Serum would work on these bugs as well.  Dot left the woman in the CPU's care and ordered him to follow her to the center with any CPU's currently in the building and continued to run.

People were everywhere, crowding the halls, some were still, some were in agony, and Dot's core-com ached that she couldn't help them.  Bugs were on her, she tore them off, she crushed them under her boot and between her palms and felt the rush of dizziness as their poison took hold.

Then she arrived at her destination and halted, frozen in mute horror.  The bugs were thick there and the air was loud with screams.

"Emergency override," Dot drew her laser, "Open all prison cells, authorization, Dot Matrix, 4-5-2,"

The cells came open and the occupants stumbled out, the bugs covering them.  Dot began to fire, but it had little effect, as the bugs would scatter, then re-converge.  She ran, didn't dare stop, she heard a familiar scream of agony and came to a halt before the cell holding Captain Syn.  

The man stumbled for her, blood oozing from a thousand wounds, his eyes red, still they managed to plead with her.  Bile rose in Dot's throat as Syn opened his mouth and blood came out.  Sick to her core-com she turned and ran.

She heard the sound again, of thousands of swarming bodies and the chittering almost like a maniacal laughing and by the way her vision blurred and the burning on her skin she knew she wasn't going to make it.  The thought that she, Dot Matrix after everything she had survived would be done in by a bunch of nasty black bugs would be amusing if it weren't so ridiculous.

"Upsy-Daisywheel!"

She was delirious, she thought.  The poison was affecting her processor.  Why else would she be hearing a familiar voice saying such a clichéd phrase?  Why else would she suddenly be flying?

"AndrAIa is very cross with you!"

"Yes indeed very cross!"

"I do not like these bugs."

"Nor do I."

"No siree -- bob!"

"Where's Bob?"

"No, that's an expression."

"Oh I see."

Dot struggled to focus on her surroundings, knowing she was feverish and bleeding, knowing that she was having some weird dream.

"I am glad they do not like droids."

"You said a mouthful old buddy!"

"Here we are Dot, safe and sound!"

"Oh yes, safe and sound!"

"Now didn't we say we'd protect you boss?"

"Yes we did, yes siree – bob."

"Where's Bob?"

"Hack."

"Yes Slash?"

"I told you that was an expression."

"Oh yes, you certainly did!"

_Hack and Slash?  Dot thought.  __Now I know I'm delirious._

"Lay her down in her office," AndrAIa's voice came from far away.  "Let's hope this works.  "Watch the door boys."

"Yes sir, AndrAIa!  I mean, yes ma'am!"

"Will she be all right?"  It was Phong talking now.

"Yes, Pearson's Serum should work."

Dot tried to speak, but it was too much trouble.

"Phong, a message coming in from the Super Computer!"

"There you go Dot," AndrAIa's voice was soft.  "That should help."

_It does, Dot said, or at least she thought she said it.  Her skin began to cool.  She didn't move as AndrAIa treated her.  After a time Dot was able to sit up, realizing she was on the couch in her office._

"How do you feel?"  AndrAIa asked.

"Still a little woozy, but I'm okay." 

"Good," AndrAIa said, "Because as soon as you're well enough, I'm going to cold cock you for pulling a stunt like that!  Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I wanted you to get to safety," Dot said, "And I figured you'd be safer here.  Besides Matrix – oh, no, Matrix!  He must know about this!  And Little Enzo, they're both still out there!"

AndrAIa's eyes went very wide, but she said in a steady voice, "Matrix can take care of himself and I know he'll take care of Little Enzo.  He'll know Little Enzo will be his top priority."

Dot struggled to rise, "I have to know what's going on."

AndrAIa moved to help her and together the two entered the War Room.

Hack and Slash were patrolling the room.  Specks was at his station, and the rest of the staff were at their duties, but the tension was palatable.  

"Glad to see you two up and about, boys," Dot called to Hack and Slash.

Both droids floated over to her.

"And you boss."

"Yes, you too boss."

Hack did a turn around, "AndrAIa fixed us up nice and pretty didn't she?"

"Yes, I feel so pretty."

"Yes, so do I."

"I have to admit, you guys do look great," Dot said, turning to AndrAIa she continued, "Nice work, Dre."

AndrAIa flushed slightly, "Thank you."

Phong left his workstation and approached her.

"Phong, what's our status?"  Dot moved to her own workstation.

"The Principal Office has been sealed," Phong shook his head in dismay, "Many people were outside, but dozens are in, we have no way to help them."

"Phong those bugs are everywhere!  What about the air ducts?"

"They have been sealed off."  Phong nodded above her.  

Dot saw the grate had been melted closed.  "But we won't be able to stay here forever – not without air.  What's going on outside?"

Phong sighed, then opened a vid-window, showing the exterior of the dome.  A living oily thing blanketed all the walkway entrances.  

"What about the CPU's are they en route?"

"I do not believe so, my child, we are continuing to send the emergency message but we do not appear to be getting through."

"The signal is being disrupted," Specks volunteered, "You don't suppose those nasty insects --?"

"They're bugs," Dot said, "They can't be acting on their own accord."

"No," AndrAIa said, "Although they're not doing anything advanced, merely keeping us trapped, it would still take some sort of outside influence."

"Is there no way out of here?"  Dot said.

"The insects guard all exits, my child," Phong said.  "It appears that we are under siege."

***

Hidden among the deformed buildings of Lost Angles. Chaos and a group of his minions watched Hex's Lair for any movement.  The collar he would use to imprison Melissa was in his sweaty grasp.  _Soon now, my sweet one, Chaos thought.  He had sent a few scouts ahead to find an entrance.  He merely waited for their report._

He heard whispers behind him and turned.  Chaos actually smiled at the zero binome when he approached, "Now didn't I tell you the bugs wouldn't harm you?"

"Y-yes sir," the binome said.

"What ever is the matter?"  

"It was  -- the whole thing just gave me the jaggies, that's all," the binome said.

"Well that's the idea, pixel-brain," Chaos said.  As basic as the bugs were, they would carry out his simple command of blocking all exits from the Principal Office. He didn't have to be there to continue exerting control, even though their presence was a dormant image in his processor.  So now Chaos was free to deal with Daemon's daughters.

"What about the CPU Headquarters?"

"Secure."

"Get our people together.  Once I deal with the virals, we can re-take this system.  Take as many prisoners as you can and force them to fight with us.  Do whatever you need to do, understand?"

"Yes sir!"

The scouts were returning.  Chaos waited impatiently.  A one binome stepped forward, "Sir!  We have a message from the she-virus."

"Which one you dipswitch!"

"The young one – the girl.  She challenges you to a battle."

"She does?"  Chaos said, "And what's the prize?"

"She says whatever you wish, if you by chance win."

"By chance?"  Chaos sneered.  He looked down at the collar.  "So the little virus whelp wants to challenge me, does she?  This will be so much fun!  So where is my little flower?  I so am looking forward to seeing her again!"

***

_Now what do we have here?_

Matrix again tried to raise Dot on the comm but it was no use.  The garbled frantic message had come through about being under attack but Matrix had heard nor seen any evidence of such.  Still he knew something was wrong, and seeing the group of viral binomes making a poor attempt at concealing themselves amidst the buildings of Lost Angles confirmed his suspicions.

He had wanted to rush back to the P.O. but his first priority, and he knew Dot would have agreed, was to make certain Little Enzo was safe.

_The Kid is more trouble than he's worth.  But then sometimes, so am I.  _

That thought disturbed him.

Matrix moved stealthily around the perimeter of their camp, using the many odd structures and examples of Hex's 'artistic side' as cover.  He could see at least a dozen men and three transports, no telling how many were in them.  He came close enough to a one binome who stood against a large chunk of what appeared to be the remains of a low wall.  The man was taking a leak.

When he was through, Matrix stole directly behind the wall reached over and snatched the binome up, smothering the binome's scream with both his big hands.  Matrix whirled him around and slammed him against the wall, "How many are you?"  The renegade growled, "And don't even think of crying out."  

The binome nodded, "There are about a dozen or so of us."

"Who's your leader?"

"Chaos."

The other virus that Melissa had mentioned, "What are you doing here?"

"We were going after he two virals.  Chaos went after the little girl.  She challenged him to a fight."

Matrix muttered a curse and drew Gun, "All right little man, here's what you're going to do for me."

Matrix suddenly noticed the binome's single eye was no longer on him but looking over his shoulder.  Matrix dove to the right just as the shot came, he rolled, saw it hit the unlucky binome point blank who fragmented instantly.

Matrix sat up, Gun flying into his hand.  The sprite – a tall purple-skinned man – aimed his laser cannon. Matrix fired Gun twice.  The man disintegrated.

Sounds of running feet had the renegade up as the remaining soldiers converged on the spot.  With a cry of rage, Matrix fired several times, then dove behind the wall for cover, hitting at least five, even as they returned fire.

He knew they'd be on him in moments.  Returning fire, Matrix stayed low behind the wall, crawled to the end and staying down, targeted one of the three transports he had seen.  The shot ripped through its hull.  The transport exploded, causing a chain reaction, which took the rest with it.  The men now halted in confusion, uncertain of what to do and the distraction was all Matrix needed.   He was up and had taken them all out before they even had a chance to react.

Matrix stood and cracked his neck bone with a swift motion and smiled.

The explosion from nearby had him breaking into a run.

***

The explosion nearly caused Enzo to fall from his zip board.  A bloom of red-hot light engulfed a section of Lost Angles.  When Enzo finally regained control, he carefully made his way through the black smoke, and covered his mouth with his hand.

When he landed, all was silent around him.  The wind came quickly dissipating the smoke.  Nearby, he saw a jagged hole in the ground but no one was there.

He wanted to call out but thought better of it.  Instead, Enzo took to the nearest cover, a sculpture of a man sitting.  Enzo scanned the area and noticed out of the corner of his eye, movement but he was unable to tell who it might be.  There was open space between him and a group of the remains of horribly melted buildings.  Enzo dashed across the space and took cover again.  

Now he was certain he saw someone, dashing in between the charred blocks of stones and twisted metal caricatures.  A small figure that just had to be Melissa.  Enzo jogged towards the space between a broken wall and halted.  No one was there.

Confused, Enzo scanned the area once more then risked calling out, "Melissa?"

"Not quite."

Enzo whirled sharply and came face to face with the being he knew immediately to be Chaos.

"Well, well, well," Chaos smiled, "If it isn't the little brat, Enzo Matrix."

"Who are calling a brat you null-face?"

Chaos's expression turned mean, "I'd watch what I'd say if I were you.  Now how can I use you to my advantage? 

"What have you done to Melissa?"  Enzo demanded.

"Do you really want to know, little boy?"  Chaos raised his left wrist.  An armband encircled it.  Three jewel-like buttons of red, blue, and green adorned the device.  Chaos depressed the green button.

There was a familiar cry and Melissa stepped from behind a chunk of demolished

Wall.  A collar with three identical jewels on its surface was around her throat.  She stared at Enzo with desperate pleading eyes.

"No!"  Enzo said.

"Now I suggest you surrender or she will suffer," Chaos said, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Chaos pressed the blue button and sparks of blue fire emitted from the collar, dancing across Melissa's skin. The girl virus screamed.

"Don't!  You're hurting her!"  Enzo cried.

"That's the idea," Chaos smiled at him,  "If you don't do exactly as I say --,"

He pressed the button again and Melissa screamed and Enzo knew he had to do something, so he punched Chaos in the mouth.

Chaos staggered back, a look of total disbelief on his face.  The wild virus touched two fingers to his bleeding lips, "You hit me!"

"Duh," Enzo said, and hit him again.

"You little!"  Chaos hissed, his teeth needle sharp points.

"Look out!"  Melissa yelled the warning.

Chaos spat at him and Enzo jumped back but not fast enough.  The disgusting glob landed on Enzo's boot and began to eat its way through. 

"Cursors!"  Enzo yelled, but before he could do anything about it, Chaos was on him, shoving him to the ground, razor claws extended and Enzo gave a cry of alarm.

"Chaos, don't you dare hurt him!" Melissa struggled against the binding of the collar.  

Melissa's cry was just enough to distract Chaos.  Enzo shoved the wild virus off of him and rolled away.  He ripped both boots off, then was up.  Chaos was just regaining his feet when Enzo barreled into him.

"Enzo stop, don't!" Melissa cried.

Enzo landed three blows before he noticed Chaos pursing his lips.

"Whoa!"  Enzo pushed back, the spit splashed onto his arm, burning and Enzo screamed as he landed hard on the ground.

"Enough!" Chaos yelled he held his hands above his head and a blossom of red light materialized.  "This ends now you little --!"

He never got to finish the sentence.  A shot cut through the air.  It exploded around Chaos's arm, shattering flesh and links.  Now it was Chaos who screamed as he held up the bloody smoking stump that was once his arm.  

Something landed close to Enzo, and the little sprite realized it was the severed hand and wrist of the virus.  He forced the bile back down his throat.

Enzo leapt up and smashed into Chaos again, but because of his pain, there wasn't enough force behind his action.  Chaos was thrashing underneath him yelling curses, the virus freed him uninjured arm from underneath Enzo and claws raked across Enzo's chest.

Enzo heard a shrill cry of agony and dimly realized it was coming from him.  Chaos threw him aside, his face twisted in a sneer.  Then the virus was on him, pinning him down and Chaos sank those awful needle-sharp teeth into Enzo's left shoulder.

The pain was indescribable.  Enzo couldn't even scream.  From somewhere he heard yelling but wasn't certain where it was coming from.  He noted however as the pain plunged him into darkness that there was some thing familiar about it as well.

***

From where she stood, Melissa could see Matrix, climbing down the wall from where he had fired the shot at Chaos.  The brawny renegade was rushing towards them, but Melissa didn't wait to see if he would reach them in time.

Free of the influence of the collar, Melissa leapt upon Chaos and dragged her hated enemy off of the sprite she loved.  They struggled; he struck her across the face and stood over her, his face twisted in his hate.

"This isn't over," Chaos said and the virus retreated.

Melissa let him go.  She crawled over to where Enzo lay, his body gripped in convulsions as the poison ate away at him.

"Oh no, Enzo no!"  Melissa moaned, "Oh please don't leave me now."

Melissa looked up as the immense shadow fell over him.  Matrix was just holstering Gun, "What happened here?"  The renegade bent down and broke the collar removing it from Melissa's throat.

"Matrix!"  Melissa completely forgot everything she had ever felt about Matrix, her mind only on Enzo.  "Please help him, Matrix!  Please don't let my Enzo die!"


	23. A Silent Little War

Aftermath23 Wendy Simpson Wendy Simpson 2 107 2001-10-23T17:59:00Z 2001-10-23T17:59:00Z 27 6282 35811 n/a 298 71 43978 9.2720 

CHAPTER 23

A SILENT LITTLE WAR

The present 

Enzo watched Raven load the last of the supplies on his ship before turning to where Flame and Cracker sat.  The two mercenaries were still contained, and sat propped up against the side of Flame's ship.

"We're going to release you after we leave," Enzo said, "Then I suggest you get as far away from here as possible.  Raven has plans on blowing this place up in a half a millisecond."

Flame leered at him, "You realize I'm going to have to spank you for being such a naughty boy."

"You realize you disgust me?"  Enzo turned away at Raven's approach.

"Are you certain they won't be able to follow us?" Raven said.

"Not in that ship," Enzo motioned towards it with his thumb.  "Mouse would be proud of the job --," He broke off, thoughts of Mouse, leading to thoughts of Melissa, Dot, and Mainframe.

"We're ready to leave," Raven turned to Flame, "We'll meet again I'm sure Flame."

"Sooner than you think," Flame said.

Raven's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it means we should leave – now," Enzo turned and ran for the _Nevermore.  Raven hastened to follow._

"Ignition!"  Enzo heard Raven say from behind him as his feet hit the entrance ramp and he rushed into the cool darkness of the ship as it powered up.

"Raven," the computer voice announced, "Several unidentified ships have breached our outer perimeter."

The mercenary yelled an epitaph that would have made a grown man blush. "I should have known Flame would bring help."

"Can we get away?"  Enzo already had his organizer open and was plotting the fastest course and whether or not they could out fly the ships.  "I'll feed the coordinates for the quickest route into your system."

Raven nodded and achieved liftoff.  The _Nevermore turned, too slow for Enzo's liking, and they were off._

"They're increasing their speed," Enzo fed more calculations into his organizer, "At this rate, they'll overtake us – let's hope they have no fire power."

"Computer prepare for net travel," Raven said.

"There's not enough --," Enzo began, "Damn, incoming!"

The first shot clipped the left wing, sending a shudder through the ship.  The second was accompanied by an explosion that sent burning metal flying past their front view and to their horror; the _Nevermore went into a dive._

Raven was screaming commands into the computer.  Lights were flashing and alarms were sounding and the computer in a calm and almost reassuring voice, counted down the nanos to impact.

"Brace yourself!"  Raven yelled as the tree line rushed to meet them.  

Enzo's last conscious memory was that of glass shattering and a deafening roar of wind before he was thrown violently forward.

***

Enzo came to slow painful consciousness.  Gingerly he examined his many cuts and bruises, before allowing himself to open to eyes and take in his surroundings.  He was alive, thank the User.  As far as he could tell, there were no bones broken, but he wished the little man who was pounding on his skull with a sledgehammer would stop. 

Carefully, he picked himself up, realizing he had somehow ended up behind his chair, which ironically was in better shape than he was.  He managed to pull himself up to stand by the chair back.

His vision blurred for a time and he squinted his eyes shut, and when he could finally see straight, he saw Raven.

The mercenary was lying unconscious across the control panel.  Blood seeped into his golden hair.

"Cursors!"  Enzo activated his organizer, which had also miraculously survived.  Enzo was beside the mercenary in a nano and gently lifted his head from off the panel.  "Don't delete on me you sorry son of a null."

Although loath to move him, Enzo wrestled with Raven's inert body, dragging him clear of the cockpit, the laying him down on the floor.  He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck and took more time to examine his surroundings.

Apparently, they had managed to land  -- that is, Raven had managed to land them in a small clearing in the trees.  Things were in disarray on board, but otherwise, the interior was undamaged.

He hoped he had enough time to treat Raven.  Whoever had shot them down was probably on their way and would no doubt look for a landing spot before coming after them.  Enzo hoped that would take awhile.  Even as the thought occurred to him, he heard the unmistakable sounds of ships passing overhead.

"Level One diagnostic," Enzo programmed the float command.  "Well you seem to be processing – looks like you'll live."

As if in reply, Raven moaned softly.  

"BRB," Enzo went to the rear hold and after much searching, found the medical supplies he needed.  Then he went about treating Raven.  His injuries weren't as bad as they could have been.  When he was done, he treated his own as best he could.  Enzo was so into his work, that he didn't notice the sound until it seemed right outside of the ship.  The young sprite looked up with a start, when he realized the sound had been that of a rocket cycle, and his worst fear was confirmed when an obviously magnified voice said, "Raven, you processing in there?"

Flame.

Enzo froze, indecision gnawing at him.  He looked down at Raven, then back out the window.  Enzo couldn't see their pursuers and obviously, they hadn't seen him yet.  Maybe they were afraid to approach.  But he knew one thing; Flame would delete Raven on the spot.

With a sigh of resignation, Enzo knew what he had to do.

He approached the window as close as he dared, "I'm here!  I'm coming out!"  

He wasn't certain if they heard him.  "Don't fire, I'm alone!"

"We're waiting for you," the tone of Flame's voice sent yet another shudder of revulsion through him.

Working quickly, Enzo dragged Raven back to the room where he had been held captive when he made his journey.  With much effort, he wrestled Raven onto the bed.  Then again, turned to his organizer.  When he was eleven, Bob had taken him on the promised tour of the Super Computer, although a brief one, because of Bob's duties.  One of the places they had visited was the armory and Bob had allowed Enzo to select one item of defense.  He had it zip stored within his organizer and he activated it now.  When he was done, he stood, quickly examined his handiwork, praying to the User that he was successful, then went to meet his enemies.

Without the computer, he was forced to manually open the door.  It only took him a nano or so to figure out the controls.  The ramp wouldn't come down either, so he leapt lightly onto the grassy earth.

At least ten people  -- each looking more vicious than the last – surrounded him.  It was Flame who approached him.

"Well, well, now isn't this a fortunate return of events?"  She leered at him, "File lock him."

Cracker walked forward and Enzo tensed, expecting to be struck or worse.  But Cracker merely drew a rectangular device from his belt and pointed it at Enzo.  There was a flash of light and bright orange bands of energy surrounded his torso.  Enzo didn't bother to struggle.

"I still owe you for my war hammer," Cracker said.

"Aw – did the little boy throw a tantrum because his toy broke?"  Enzo mocked.

"You little," Cracker drew back his hand to strike him.

"Cracker!"  Flame warned, "We need his face intact."

Cracker muttered a threat and withdrew.  Flame approached him, "Where's Raven?"

"Deleted."

"What?"  Flame said, "How?"

"From injuries he sustained in the crash," Enzo said, hoping they'd take his word for it.  They didn't.

"Search the ship," Flame said.  "If you're lying – well there are ways I can make you suffer without marking that pretty body of yours."

Enzo didn't reply.

After what seemed like an entire cycle, the three mercenaries who had went to obey Flame's orders returned, "The ship's empty."

Flame looked at him, "So he did die."

"I told you he did," Again Enzo found himself hoping but that Flame didn't destroy the ship.

"We'll come back later to salvage what we can," Flame smiled, "In the meantime, we've got some serious plans to make and then even more serious celebrating to do.  You see before you, Enzo Matrix, our ticket to units and power."

The gathered men cheered.  Enzo closed his eyes, "Goodbye Melissa."

***

Seven hours into the past 

"It's all here," Mouse said, "Now alls we have to do is talk to the portal room technician, examine the Portal Generator log, talk to that binome who caused all of this, and we'll have our answers."

Ray lifted his goggles and rubbed his eyes, "Is it safe to assume we'll be ordering in?"

"Yup, looks like this is going to be an all-nighter," Mouse smiled at him.  She and Ray were holed up in a file storage room off of the Operations Center, going over time logs for the last second.  The two sat at a workstation, the soft blue light from the console the only illumination in the room.

"Thought so.  Want to check on Bob first?"

"Yeah, sugah, I'm real worried about him," Mouse said, "But first, lets go talk to Zif and find out more about the binome that ruined things.  Maybe get some background info on him."

"Sounds like a plan."

The Operations Center was just changing shifts.  Zif was away from the center at that time, attending to some technical emergency that had arisen.    Mouse went to the door and called to one binome and asked her to contact him, then she returned to the workstation, opened a vid-window and contacted Bob's office. 

"Is Bob still in his office, sugah?"  Mouse asked, when Rule answered.

"He was when I last checked and he hasn't come out at all, Constable," Rule said, "I was about to call you, we've received a garbled message from Mainframe.  I'm running it through the system to try and decipher it but --,"

"Keep trying," Mouse said, "Ray and I will be there in a few nanos."

The binome Mouse had spoken with entered the room, "Zif instructed me to give you all the information you needed."

"That binome that caused all that ruckus," Mouse said, "We need all the personal information you have on him."

The woman looked at Mouse as though she had just had a litter of nulls, "Ma'am?"

"You hard of hearin', sugah?"  Mouse said, "We need the personnel file."

Another strange look from the binome woman, then, "All right ma'am."

"Now just what was that all about?" Ray asked.

"I'm not sure, sugah but I don't like it."

The binome took her time returning.  When she did, she handed Mouse a file folder, "This is everything, may I go now?"

Mouse wondered about the binome's attitude towards her.  Defensive, with an undercurrent of nervousness to it.  It had her instincts screaming.  "Thank you, sugah."

After the binome departed, Mouse looked at Ray, and saw that the search engine's feelings mirrored her own.  Mouse rose and said, "BRB, sugah."

She followed the binome back out to the Operations Center, the woman was just exiting the room.  Mouse frowned, then followed.  The woman was making her way down the crowded hallway, but Mouse managed to keep her in sight.  Apparently, the binome woman was confident no one would follow her, for she didn't once look back.  After a time, the woman slipped through a door leading to the fire stairs.  The alarm went off abruptly, then stopped, and Mouse figured that by working in the Operations Center, the woman would obviously have the code.

Mouse continued her silent pursuit, using the woman's footfalls to mask her own.  After a time, Mouse heard a door opening and leaned over the stairwell in time enough to see the woman exit.  

They were in the lower levels and Mouse knew that her instincts had once again served her well.  The flow of people decreased dramatically here.  Now they traversed halls where there were storage rooms of all sorts.  Soon the hacker found herself in the basement.

She lost sight of her quarry amongst the stacked boxes and exposed pipes, she did, that is until she heard the voices.

"You've got to get rid of him now!" the woman was saying.

"I can't, I'm not a murderer," a male voice replied.

"What did you think, that you could keep him here forever?"  The woman said, "They just asked me for your personal records.  If they find out about us --,"

"I don't like this," the male said, "Not one bit.  To hell with what he said.  He didn't need to do what he did to Mistress Katiyana."

_He?  Mouse thought.  So, Katiyana's attacker was a man._

"He was protecting you and himself," she said.  "So what are we going to do about him?"

"I don't know," the male said, "This is getting so out of hand."

"Do you realize what we'll have if we succeed?"

"I don't care about that anymore," the man said, "I just want this to be over."

Mouse stepped from out of her hiding place.  "It is over, sugah."

The two both stared at her in opened-mouthed shock.  Mouse stepped forward then a noise distracted her, drawing her attention to a dark corner of the room.  Another binome, bound and gagged, stared pleadingly at her with his single eye.

"What in the net --," Mouse began. 

Movement out of the corner of her eye had Mouse turning swiftly back to the miscreant pair of binomes.  The man had a laser drawn.

"Cursors!"  Furious with herself for such a rookie mistake, Mouse dove as he fired and cried out as the shot glanced off her forearm.  Mouse hit the floor hard rolled, then dragged herself behind the nearest pile of crates.  She pressed her hand over her wound and felt the blood seep through her fingers.  A rush of dizziness claimed her and had the room spinning.

"Don't just stand there, get her!"  The woman was screaming.  "If she gets away --!"

Mouse remained silent.

"I told you I'm no murderer!  I didn't mean to fire!"

"Give me that then," the woman said.  Mouse imagined she had taken the laser from her companion.  "I'll take care of her, and the technician."

"Technician?"  Mouse muttered.  Carefully, she raised her wrist, bringing her communicator close to her lips.  If she spoke into it the woman might pinpoint her voice.  There was a hum from machinery, could it mask her?

"Ray," the dizziness took fierce hold of her and Mouse fought to remain conscious.

***

Ray stepped from within the room, "Has Constable Mouse returned yet?"  

Once of the night crew, a sprite woman looked up at him, "No sir."

Ray rubbed his chin and frowned thoughtfully, "Be a love and page her now, would you?"

The woman blushed, but said, "Yes sir."

When there was no reply, Ray stepped back in the room and activated his own com link, on his belt, "Mouse, this is Ray, do you read?"

"Ray," her barely audible voice came through.

"Mouse?  I can barely hear you, where are you?"

"Quiet!  I'm in the basement, and I'm in big trouble."

"Activate your tracking signal, I'm on my way --,"

A sound came through the communicator that had a cold feeling settling in the pit of Ray's stomach.

Laser shots.

***

The binome woman smiled maliciously at Mouse, "Whoever you called will be too late."

Mouse glared her defiance at the woman, "So you'll delete me and that poor binome, what did he do to you?"

She shrugged, "Not a thing, he was just doing his job for once.  He doesn't normally, that's why no one missed him."

Mouse knew she had to keep her talking, "His job?"

"As the --," the woman began, then her smile widened, "You're good mercenary, very good, but your stalling won't save you now." 

"No!"  Then the binome male was there, knocking into her.  The shot went awry and the laser flew from her grasp.  Mouse didn't waste time watching them struggle.  She hauled herself up and crawled to where the laser had fallen.  She snatched it up and fired once into the air.

The two stop struggling.

Fighting dizziness and nausea, Mouse pointed the laser at them, "Start talking you two, what's this all about?"

"It wasn't my idea!"  The man said.

"Shut up!" the woman screeched at him.

"On second thought, why don't you both shut up for now," Mouse said, she leaned against the nearest crate, "You, go untie that binome."

The man obeyed.  The woman gave her a hateful glare.  After a nano, voices were raised in the other room.

"Get out here, both of you!"  Mouse yelled, while never taking her gaze from the woman.

The two binomes walked out.  "Thank the User you came!" The binome who had been a prisoner said, "I thought they were going to delete me!"

"Don't play so innocent!"  The woman snarled.

"Didn't I tell ya ta shut up?"  Mouse snapped.

They all did.  It seemed like forever before the sounds of many footsteps came and the sound of a familiar voice calling her.

"Mouse!"  Ray came around the corner followed by several security guards, "Love are you all right?"  Then his eyes widened when he saw her injured arm, "Bloody hell!  Get a medic down here, now!"

"Ray, sweetheart, I'm fine."

"You're not fine!"  Ray said, "What about these blokes?"  Ray motioned to the three.

"Detention center for all of them," Mouse said, "Ray --," The dizziness came again, and Mouse stumbled towards him.

Ray managed to catch her before she fell, "It's all right love, I'm here, I have you."

***

"Love are you sure you're all right?"  Ray asked her for the nth time as they exited the infirmary.

"I've already told you honey, I'm fine," Mouse said, "We've got to get to the detention center.  This may be the break we've been looking for --,"

"Would Constables Tracer and Mouse, call the Prime Guardian's Office immediately," Rule's voice came over the PA system.

"Oh my User, you don't suppose Bob --?"  Mouse began.

They rushed to the nearest vid-phone.  When Rule's face appeared in the window, she said, "That message from Mainframe was an emergency signal – we've received another – they need help urgently, they are under viral attack."

"Bloody hell!"  Ray said for the second time, "Get the Portal Room ready, now!"

"Has the Prime Guardian been informed?"

"No ma'am," Rule looked uncomfortable, "I didn't want to --,"

"Inform him of what's happened, we're on our way," Ray said.

He and Mouse were already rushing down the hall.

***

The door closed and Bob was once again left alone in the darkness.  Someone had entered and spoken.  Bob had no idea who it was and didn't even acknowledge their presence.  Somewhere within the last few millisecond's he had ceased to care about anything.

The pain was inconsequential.  It was now such a familiar part of him that he welcomed it.  Anything to break the cycle of depression.  When he slept he had nightmares, but even they meant nothing.  He went through them, watching or participating with an almost bored indifference.  Friends and loved ones were horribly deleted.  Sometimes it was himself committing the act, and each time he didn't care.

The room was suddenly flooded with light once again.  Someone was speaking to him but he ignored them.

"Bob!"  The voice was insistent and familiar.

"Come on, sugah, you gotta snap out of it!"

_Leave me alone; Bob didn't have the strength to say it._

Suddenly, he was being pulled up, and the red-gold light of the setting sun filled the room.  His vision came into focus.  Two people were there, a man and a woman.  They looked so familiar.  The man had opened the blinds and the woman had him by the shoulders, her large brown eyes stared at him with a fierce intensity.

"Bob, can you hear me?"

Finally, her voice seemed to breach the fog in his brain, "Yes?"

"Crash it all, we shouldn't have left him this long," the man said, "We should get him to the medical center now!"

"Call Rose, have them come get him," the woman spoke, "Bob, we're gonna get you to the infirmary, all right?"

What was this woman's name?  He was sure he knew her, "Mouse?"

"Yes, Bob, don't worry, we'll handle things in Mainframe."

Mainframe?  The mention of his beloved system cleared away more of the fog, 

"Mouse – what's going in Mainframe?"

"I told you we'd handle it!"

Bob fought the pain and the depression and used what was left of his strength and his will to push it back one last time, "What in the net is going on Mouse!"

"We received a message from Mainframe, they're under viral attack," Mouse said, "I've already mobilized our forces and --,"

"Can make a portal large enough for our troops --,"

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I have to be," Bob felt the depression fighting for control again, "How long have I been out?"

"All second, sugah," Mouse said.

"Don't let me do that again, understand?"  Bob said, a harshly, then he modified his voice and said, "I – I might not come back next time."

"All right, I promise."

"You can fill me in on what's happening on the way," Bob said.  He couldn't let it take him just yet.  He had a job to do.

***

He was cold again.

Enzo shivered violently and reached for something, anything to bring him warmth.  Something was there.  Solid and living, Enzo moved closer even though it was painful, absorbing as much of the warmth as he could.

He tried to figure out where he was.  Everything was dark, and he heard an odd "thumping" sound.  Actually, he heard two sounds, identical beating in a steady rhythm.  They sounded like two core-com.

A new sound invaded the darkness.  A voice speaking to him.  Enzo struggled to wakefulness and as sensation returned he realized he was being carried.  Muscular arms held him with surprising gentleness.

"Stay with me, Kid," A familiar voice said.

Enzo squinted his eyes, then managed to pry them open just a little.  His lids felt too heavy to move, but he needed to know what was going on.

"Enzo can you hear me?"

The blurred image of a face looking down at him slowly focused into – 

_Valadare._

Enzo opened his mouth to scream but nothing emerged.  In his mind, he did scream, "No, no, _NO!"  The thing he had been drawing warmth from was the same thing that had tried to delete him and was now trying again._

Enzo pushed against the solid muscular chest.  It was a feeble attempt.  He was surprised he had the strength to do what he did.  But he wouldn't let this thing hurt him again.  Valadare looked down at him and spoke, but in his panic, Enzo didn't hear what he was saying.  Again, the little sprite struggled even as his strength ebbed.  When the last of it was spent, Enzo moaned softly,  "Please don't hurt me again."

"I won't," Valadare said, "I promise I won't ever hurt you again."

"M-Matrix?"  Finally, Enzo truly saw the face of the person who held him.  It wasn't Valadare.  That thing was gone, thank the User, "It hurts."

"I know, just stay with me, okay?"  Matrix said, "We're getting you to the infirmary."

"Melissa – is she okay?"

"She's fine, she's right behind us."

"Chaos --,"

"He got away, but don't worry, I'll get him."

"Don't let him hurt Melissa."

"I won't."

Enzo reached for the warmth again.  That part of his processor that told him he was supposed to hate Matrix was quieted by his need to feel safe.  He snuggled closer to that warmth and strength, making himself as comfortable as possible in Matrix's arms and allowed the blissful darkness to take him again.

***

_Was I really this tiny?  Matrix thought as he looked down at the little sprite he held.  Amazingly, Enzo was lighter than Matrix had expected.  He lifted the little sprite easily into his arms and hopped on his zip board that he had already decompressed._

"Can you follow me?"  He asked over his shoulder to Melissa.

"Yes," Melissa said.

It was getting dark and Matrix wanted to be within the safety of the Principal Office not to mention he wanted to make certain AndrAIa and Dot were all right.  The renegade looked down at his charge when he moaned softly.

"Stay with me, Kid," Matrix said.

Enzo began to struggle, Matrix couldn't figure out why, "Stop struggling, I'll drop you!"

Then Enzo whispered, "Please don't hurt me again."

And Matrix knew and understood.

"Don't worry," he hastened to assure him, "I won't ever hurt you again."  And he realized he meant it.  How could he hurt this tangible part of him?  Seeing him like this, so vulnerable?  That had been him not so long ago.  Who had protected him then?  No one.  Perhaps there was a reason his other self was here?  So that he would have the chance to protect him?

Enzo finally ceased his struggling and in fact, moved closer to him and Matrix continued speak encouragement.

Matrix looked up suddenly and halted.

"What's the tin skin doing up on the big bulb?"  Matrix asked.

Melissa flew in beside him and pointed below, "Look!"

Something, Matrix wasn't sure what covered, all four walkways to the Principal Office.  Whatever it was seemed alive, as it shifted and vibrated.

"What is that thing?"

"Bugs," Melissa whispered, "Viral bugs."

Matrix looked again in morbid fascination.  "Guess contacting the P.O. is out."

Matrix looked down at Enzo.  The little sprite seemed to be taking a turn for the worse.  His breathing was shallow and his skin was pallid.  "There must be a way to get in."

"Hexadecimal could portal us in, couldn't she?"  Melissa said.

"Not while the tin skin is up.  We'd have to get them to lower it and there's no chance of them doing that."

For the first time in his processing, indecision gnawed at the brawny sprite.  He needed to get Enzo help but also, the problem with the bugs had to be dealt with.  "This is Chaos's doing isn't it?  He controls the bugs?"

"Yes," Melissa said, "But he's been injured, he may not be able to exert control for very much longer."

"What will happen if he loses control?"

"I --," Now it was Melissa who was indecisive, "Almost anything."

Little Enzo shifted restlessly in his arms.  He had to do something.  Could Hex help them?  Well Matrix doubted it since Hex had made no move to help them yet.  Little Enzo groaned in pain, which pretty much made his decision for him, "I'm going to take Enzo to Mr. Pearson.  Maybe his serum will help.  I want you to stay with him."

Melissa gave him a strange look, but said, "All right.  What are you going to do?"

"Mobilize our troops," Matrix said, "I don't like this one bit.  The CPU's should have been here the moment the tin-skin went up.  Where is everyone?"

"I don't like the way this feels one bit," Melissa said as they flew towards the Data Dump.  When they landed in from of Pearson's shack she said, "Please be careful, Matrix."

Matrix looked at her in surprise, then he gave her the barest hint of a smile, "I will, Melissa."

Mr. Pearson opened the door at their insistent knocking, "Now what be going on here?"

"Enzo's been infected, Mr. Pearson, we need your help."

"Bring him in quickly," Pearson's whole demeanor changed.  "Lie him on the bed.  Melissa, go to that cabinet and fetch the two green jars."

Matrix laid Enzo across the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

"Wait a nano," Pearson eyed him critically, "Who infected him?"

"A virus named Chaos," Matrix said, "Can you help him?"

Melissa handed Pearson the jars, "I'll do me best, lad."

"Take good care of him," Matrix said.

"And just where would you be going?"  Pearson asked.

"We have an emergency situation at the Principal Office and the CPU's haven't arrived, I'm going to their headquarters," Matrix said, "Melissa will stay here to."

"Then good luck to ye lad, and take care."

"Thanks," Matrix hesitated for a moment, then he leaned over Enzo and brushed back one of the spiky bangs, "I'll be back soon, Kid, I promise."

***

Mr. Pearson went about treating Enzo as best as he was able.  He was no doctor – at least not in the normal 'formal education' sense.  What he had learned he had learned by very different means, which he wasn't about to elaborate to anyone.

"Help me here, Little Missy," he instructed the girl-child virus.

"Will he be all right?"  Melissa asked at length.

"Hard to say, Little Missy, he needs a true doctor, but my serum should help some," Pearson said.  He leaned over Enzo to check his temperature.

"You'll take care of him won't you?"

"Of course I will Little Missy," Pearson said, "Now don't you fret Enzo's in good hands.  Now do ye want to tell me --,"

Pearson turned as he spoke and realized he was alone in the cabin.  Melissa was gone.

***

The absence of people outside and the oppressive silence had Matrix's nerves on edge.  He zipped past Baudway, descended into Sector 1002 and was shocked to see when he came upon the CPU Headquarters that they were indeed mobilizing.  Still Matrix wondered what the delay had been.

He was seen, as several of the sprites and binomes pointed in his direction as he approached.  As he landed, a binome sergeant approached him.

"Sir!"  The sergeant saluted him.

"What's the situation here?" Matrix demanded.

"We're mobilizing to move on the Principal Office, sir," the sergeant glanced nervously behind him.  "Perhaps you'll want to come inside and speak with my superior?"

Immediately, Matrix knew something was wrong although he wasn't certain what.  His cyber-eye activated with a mechanical whirl and his infrared scanned the building, focusing immediately on the dozens of viral binomes within.  He had waltzed right into a trap.

The renegade tensed, preparing himself for whatever was to come.  The binome before him wasn't viral, which probably meant he had been kept for the express purpose of greeting people like him basic enough to approach without taking any precautions.

"Why don't you have him come out here?"  Matrix said between clenched teeth.

The binome looked like he might faint dead away.  "Um -- uh – um --,"

"When I say now, you hit the ground, no hesitating, understand?"  

"Y-yes sir."

"Gun -- command line – multiple target acquisition – viral protocol."

The binome made a noise of terror.

"Now!"  Matrix yelled, diving as the binome did. 

All hell broke loose.

Matrix belly-crawled to the nearest cover – a transport, knowing it was suicide to stay there.  The air was filled with deadly flashes of light, yelling voices and acrid smoke.  Matrix called to Gun and his weapon flew into his hand.  He was up and running and was down again when a shot tore across his thigh.   He was crawling again, until he was beside a utility shed, and pressed his back against the wall. 

To his horror, the sky was suddenly filled with armored transports.  Groups of both viral and clean binomes were quick marching away from the scene.  Towards the Principal Office.  Obviously, he wasn't as important to them as their true objective but that didn't mean they wouldn't come for him.

A group was coming for him now.  Matrix clutched Gun in his hand.  "Gun –,"

Matrix cried out as pain tore though his shoulder, followed by the acrid scent of his own burning flesh.  The female sprite that held a wrist cannon on him smiled.  She had managed to take him by complete surprise coming from around the opposite side of the tool shed.

"Drop the gun," she said.

Matrix let Gun fall from his grasp.

"Mmm," the woman smiled and ran her tongue over her lips, "You are impressive."

"So I've been told."

"Maybe I won't have to delete you.  Maybe if you're really nice to me, I'll let you live."

"I'd rather delete first."

"That won't be a problem!"  She raised the cannon.

The portal that suddenly appeared overhead startled them both.  It was Matrix who recovered first.  Although he had his chivalrous side, he wasn't about to let this woman delete him.  Matrix tackled her and held her down by the wrists while she struggled and screamed curses at him.  He dare not look up at what was coming through the portal. 

"Let her up!"  A voice suddenly said and Matrix looked to see several sprites and binomes had surrounded him.  He did what they said.  Matrix raised his hands and backed against the wall of the utility shed.  

The woman stood before him.  Matrix guessed she was someone of high rank within the Chosen.  She smiled ferally at Matrix and the look she gave him made a shudder of revulsion run through him.  Above him, the army transports dwindled to mere shadows in the sky. 

"Looks like our help is coming," the woman nodded over to the flickering portal.  "Mainframe is ours!  The Chosen have won!"

***

"Sir, Ma'am!"  Specks suddenly cried, "Sensors indicate a portal opening in Sector 1002!"

Dot wiped the perspiration from her forehead and licked her dry lips, "What's coming through?"

"Looks like fighter class," Specks said, "I'm also picking up several squadrons of CPU's heading our way."

"Finally!"  Dot said, "AndrAIa, how goes the repairs on the com?"

AndrAIa looked up from within the open control panel.  Her beautiful aquamarine hair was now damp against her forehead, "Still working on it.  Maybe I can divert to another power source."

"Try and hail the CPU's," Dot said, "Maybe get can get a --,"

"Sir, ma'am, I'm reading a large convergence of people headed this way – at least several hundred," Specks said.

"On vid-window," Dot said.  And was astonished to find Specks was right.  "Magnification fifty – one hundred."

As the window zoomed in on the group of people approaching the P.O., Dot drew in a sharp breath, "Viral sprites and binomes."

The heavily armed group continued seeming to ignore the bugs, which scattered as though an unseen force had commanded them.

"Somehow, I don't think they have our best interests at heart either."  AndrAIa had joined them and now motioned to the other vid-window where the CPU cars were approaching.

The binomes piloting the CPU cars were also infected.

"My User," Dot's eyes went back to the first window when she noticed the diminutive man at the forefront of the crowd, "Who is that at their lead?"

The man stepped confidently forward and as though by magic the bugs parted to make a path for him.  Dot noticed the bandaging around the stump that was his arm.  Blood seeped through the cloth and Dot realized his injury was new.

"He appears to be signaling us," Phong said.

"AndrAIa?"  Dot turned to her friend.

AndrAIa knelt again and the panel, tinkered with the insides a bit, then said, "Try it now."

"Attention occupants of the Principal Office," the man said, "I am the wild virus Chaos.  Your unconditional surrender is demanded."

"He's got to be kidding," Dot said, "All guns power up!"

"Dot wait," Phong said, "Look closely at those people."

Dot came around from the console and examined their would-be attackers with a critical eye.  Then she saw what Phong saw, "They're just ordinary citizens – probably forced into serving him.  I see what you're saying Phong, if we can avoid firing on them, we will, unless they attack.  Maybe we can stall for time."

"AndrAIa," Dot said, "Try and contact the Super Computer again.  Specks, I want a readout on that portal.  Keep those guns powered up to be safe."

"Sir, Ma'am, multiple signatures emanating from the portal  -- they appear to be a fleet of fighters."

"What?"  Dot cried, "We need a visual in Sector 1002 now!"

"I'm on it," Specks said.

AndrAIa looked up from her work, "You can make outside contact now."

"Attention, virus Chaos," Dot said, "This is Dot Matrix, Command.com of this system.  Surely you realize the futility of challenging us?"

"Oh I don't believe my challenge is futile at all," Chaos smiled.  "I know you won't fire on these poor hapless infected people, since we've made no hostile move against you and I know my bugs have you trapped so you can't get out.  I'm betting you've sealed off all the air ducts to keep the bugs from getting in.  Hot enough for you in there, Ms. Matrix?"

Dot resisted the urge to draw the back of her hand across her forehead, "You won't get away with this."

The look in Chaos eyes was one of triumph, "I already have.  Did you really think your pathetic brother and his slut could catch us all?  We are thousands strong."

"Slut?  Did that basic null brain just call me a slut?"  AndrAIa hissed.

"We'll be more than happy to wait, Ms. Matrix, I think in time you'll realize surrender is the only option," Chaos signaled to his 'troops' to fall back. 

Dot's fists clenched, "Would someone care to tell me where these arrogant-ASCII virals come from?"

"Sir, Ma'am!"  Specks suddenly pointed to the vid-window, which showed Sector 1002.

"Wait, zoom in on those ships," Dot said.

"I believe those are New Collective fighters," Phong said.

But Dot wasn't listening to them anymore.  Her eyes were on the figure riding alone on a rocket cycle, his silver armor glistening with ethereal light.  He led the forces that came to their rescue.

"Bob," Dot whispered.

***

"What in the net?"  The woman who held Matrix prisoner asked in confusion at what emerged from the portal.  Her hand, which held the laser, lowered.

Lunging forward, Matrix cried, "Gun!" Just as he tackled her.  His weapon flew into his grasp and he was up, barreling into the nearest man before he had a chance to react.  Matrix turned, faced several gun barrels, he raised his own weapon just as his captors fired on him.  Matrix faced his end with grim acceptance.

The familiar golden light, which suddenly surrounded him from head to toe, saved his life.  He looked up, as did his would-be assassins and grinned at the sight of Bob, on a zip board.  Matrix gave a cry of triumph.

A single sweeping blast of Bob's power rendered the enemy unconscious.  At that moment, Matrix saw something moving out of the corner of his eye and turned in time to see the woman dashing off towards the CPU building.  Matrix took off in pursuit.

He saw her run into the narrow space between two buildings and keeping away from the entrance to the alley, Matrix made his way over and pressed himself against the wall, before continuing to follow. 

"Look," Matrix called,  "Surrender now, and I promise, I'll go easy on you."

When he received no reply Matrix dashed down the alley and as he stepped out from the other end, something smashed down between his shoulder blades, sending him to his knees.

From his position, Matrix looked up to see his former captor standing over him holding a length of pipe.  "You may not go rough on me, but I'm sure gonna go rough on you!"

Matrix smiled as something else caught his eye, "I don't think she'd appreciate that."  He said, nodding behind her.

"What in the net --,"

Mouse stepped from within the shadow of the building and the woman had only a moment to react before Mouse's katana went down, cleaving the pipe in two.  The mercenary's fist shot out, and the woman's head snapped back with a satisfying crunch of bones.  

"You okay, sugah?"  Mouse extended her hand.

"I'm fine," Matrix rubbed his eyes, giving his vision a chance to clear, "We've got to get to the Principal Office now!"

Mouse pointed her ring at the unconscious woman and locked her in a containment field, "Then lets stop waistin' time here."

***

"Sir!  Sir!"  

Chaos turned as the zero binome stumbled towards him, panting and sweating with exhaustion.

"What is it?"  Chaos demanded.

"Enemy forces are headed this way!"

"What do you mean enemy forces?"

He turned to point and Chaos saw the ships coming towards them, mere dots on the horizon but drawing steadily closer.

"They liberated the CPU office and captured our forces!"  The binome cried, "We have to get out of here!"

Chaos said, "You sniveling little coward, have our air forces intercept and delete them."

"But sir --!"

"Do it, little man," Chaos said, his claws extended, "Or I'll skewer you myself!"

The binome swallowed and nodded, making his escape.

"There must be a way inside," Chaos, for the first time, experienced a stirring of panic.  "I'm too close to lose now!"

Focusing his power on the image of the bugs in his processor, Chaos sent a command to them – _find any opening, any entrance and delete anything in your path.  _

Then Chaos turned to his troops and began issuing orders.

***

Sitting in the passenger seat of _Ship, Matrix watched Bob through the cockpit window as he flew at the forefront of their forces. He had been worried, not having seen Bob for so many seconds. Now, after learning from Mouse that Bob had portalled them here, he feared for his friend's health and safety.  Not that he hadn't before, but Matrix could imagine how much energy it must have taken to bring the cavalry in._

"You said Zif created the tear?"  Matrix asked Mouse.

"That he did, sugah, using core energy, but it depleted the resources at the Hall," Mouse said.  "We have to get back there ASAP, it's pretty vulnerable right now.  Ray stayed behind to continue helping in the Operations Center."

"But who's in charge now?"

Mouse expelled a breath, "Colonel Tempus."

"Great, just great," Matrix muttered.

Mouse was examining the console, "Our sensors have picked up several dozen fighters on an intercept course."

"Our enemy attacking?" Matrix said.  "They must know we'd clean their chronometers."

Word was passed along the convoy.  The binome who piloted Bob's rocket cycle relayed orders that all ships were to come to a full stop.  The fact that Bob had not spoken the orders himself caused Matrix ever-greater distress.

"It would be too much to hope they're surrendering," Matrix muttered.

"Wouldn't that be sweet, sugah?"

As the ships came within visual range, a giant vid-window opened to reveal a rather nervous looking zero binome.

"Attention, enemy forces," the binome said, "By order of his Lord Chaos servant of Daemon, we request – um – I mean – we demand your unconditional surrender."

Matrix and Mouse exchanged a look that clearly said, _"Who is this bit-brain kidding?" _

Then a voice Matrix barely recognized spoke over the com, "Where is that traitor, Chaos?"

Matrix gaped at the sound.  The harsh rasp that had come over the airwaves couldn't possibly have been Bob?  He looked at Mouse and saw a look of shock equaling his own.

"What did he mean by 'that traitor'?"  Mouse asked.

"I don't know," Matrix said, knowing that wasn't entirely true.  He did know, just as well as he knew the voice that had come from Bob.

The binome was speaking, "He's at the Principal Office – he's keeping them trapped inside."

Mouse shook her head, "Now doesn't he just put the 'ick' in 'pathetic'."

"Contact him, if he has the circuits to face his better," Bob hissed.

"That doesn't sound like Bob at all," Mouse said.

"It's not," Matrix said.  _It sounded like – _

"Chaos told me to handle it," the binome said.

Bob laughed.  It wasn't a pleasant sound, "Then you have two choices, surrender or be deleted."

"What in the net?"  Mouse said, "What does Bob think he's doing?"

"Let me out, I'll go talk to him," Matrix said.

Mouse activated the cockpit release, "Be careful, sugah."

Matrix decompressed his zip board and flew towards the rocket cycle.  Bob's voice continued over the com.

"Well, little man, what's your answer?"

"I – I don't want to delete," the binome said.

"Then call him," Bob said.

Matrix was only a few feet behind the rocket cycle now.  He slowed to a halt and waited.  There was a pause; Matrix guessed the binome was conferring with Chaos over a private channel.

"Chaos told me – I mean – you won't delete us – see all these people?  They're just regular citizens that Chaos infected or we forced to fight," the binome said.  "You'd be deleting innocent people.  So you'd better just back off!"

"Damn," Matrix muttered.  What could they do now?  He figured Bob would need time to formulate a plan – 

"So you won't surrender?" Bob was saying, "That's your final word?"

"Yes," the binome said.

"Fine," Bob said.  There was something in his voice that turned Matrix cold.  

"Delete them all."


	24. Emptiness

Aftermath24 Wendy Simpson Wendy Simpson 2 238 2001-10-25T10:41:00Z 2001-10-25T10:41:00Z 24 8671 49427 n/a 411 98 60699 9.2720 

CHAPTER 24

EMPTINESS

_The present_

When Raven regained consciousness, he noticed two things immediately.  One, he had somehow made it to the detention cabin and two someone had treated his wounds.  Of course, he didn't take long to figure out who was responsible for his present condition.  The question was where was Enzo Matrix?

It took him time to gain his feet – even more so before his balance returned.  His vision blurred and doubled, but finally came into shaky focus.

Raven stumbled from within the room, and proceeded up front.  The windows were smashed, not too badly and the interior damage was minor. The wing of course was a major problem but besides that the _Nevermore was in good shape. _

"Enzo?"  Raven called, when he heard no sound besides the wind and the birdsong.  Probably hightailed it out of here.  But would he risk the forest alone?  With Flame obviously searching for them.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought," Raven muttered to himself, "I'm not thinking clearly.  Why am I alive?"

Well the obvious answer was because of Enzo, but if Flame had found him, he'd be deleted.  Even having Enzo, she still wouldn't have left him alive.  Raven hurried to the hold, cringed at the sight of the open door and zip-boarded down to the ground.  Evidence of several people met his gaze.  There were no tracks beyond the clearing, which meant that they had used rocket cycles or zip boards.  They had been here. Had Enzo merely left him and ran?  No. But even if Enzo had run, it still couldn't explain why Flame hadn't deleted him.

Raven returned to the ship and re-entered.  Further searching found the medical supplies, some missing.  He returned to the cabin and as he entered, something glinting under the bed caught his eye.

Raven knelt down and withdrew the item.  It was the remains of a shattered globe.  

Raven stared at the thing in his hand, knowing what it was, and not quite believing what he was seeing.  The mercenary sat down heavily on the bed and turned the thing in his hand.  It gave him all the answers he needed.

It was a hidden file command.

Raven continued to stare at it, "Damn you, Enzo Matrix."  He whispered after a time, "Damn you for being so noble."

Raven crushed the thing in his hands.  He had a lot to do and he couldn't sit around worrying about some self-sacrificing pixel-brain.  Enzo Matrix had made this decision on his own.  He had to get _Nevermore repaired and get out of here before Flame returned, which he knew she would, to steal what she could.  Enzo had probably told them he had deleted from his injuries.  It was the perfect cover.  As far as anyone knew, the Raven was dead.  He planned to use that to his advantage._

First things, first.  He found his rocket cycle in the hold.  It had overturned but started immediately.  The mining colony wasn't too far away; he could pick up supplies there.  Information as well, since Flame had probably stopped there to get help.  Hopefully, they wouldn't still be there, but Raven figured Flame would want to get Enzo to System 998 immediately.  Raven shook off the stab of unaccustomed guilt as he piloted his cycle out.

He arrived at the colony in a half-millisecond and stealthily moved about.  Night was coming on, so he had no trouble.  A few discreet inquiries and he found out that Flame had been there, not to mention hiring her thugs there as well and she had taken off fifteen nano's before Raven had arrived.

There was little he could do in the darkness, so he purchased his supplies and made arrangements to have the _Nevermore brought in for repair.  He'd do it himself, with the help of his onboard drones, but the parts he needed, especially to re-attach the wing if it were found, were here._

It was almost daybreak before he was finished, so instead of sleeping, he accompanied the salvage crew to the crash site.  The wing was found a few kilometers away, in surprisingly good condition.  The chief technician said _Nevermore would be fixed in one cycle.  Raven gave them two seconds._

Once the repairs were made, he'd stick with his earlier plan and get to his nearest hideaway.  Enzo Matrix was no longer his problem and had definitely been more trouble than he was worth.  Again, came the unwelcome guilt.  Yes, he knew what awaited the young sprite on 998, but there was little he could do.  He'd done the job, Ran DeCrypt had what he wanted and Raven was under no obligation to do anymore.

Two seconds later, the _Nevermore was almost ready.  The technician nervously informed Raven that she would be ready by 23:30.  The mercenary then sought out the nearest inn, got himself a room and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately._

And he began to dream.

Raven walked through a mist-shrouded _nothing.  That was the only way he could describe it.  A red-gold fog surrounded him, clinging to his bare skin with icy tendrils that made him shiver.  The place terrified him and he hated feeling that way._

Suddenly, above him, flashes of lightening set the mist ablaze and with them came the muted rumble of thunder and a shape took form in the mist. Whatever it was had glistening red and gold scales, razor-sharp claws and glittering silver fangs.  When the transmutation was complete, Raven faced a fierce dragon.

He stared in mute horror at the thing, then in the next instant frowned in puzzlement when he got a closer look at the dragon's snout and saw a pair of horn-rimmed glasses perched there.  He would have laughed, had the dragon not turned glowing eyes on him and roared.  Raven was knocked clear off his feet and the dragon loomed over him.

"So!"  The dragon demanded in a booming voice that sounded oddly familiar, "You steal the lamb from the fold, then abandon him to the wolves!  This is the way you repay the sprite who saved your worthless life twice?"

The dragon breathed fire, "Coward!"

The single word brought Raven abruptly awake, his core-com slamming against his chest, his body covered in cold sweat.

Raven sat up on the side of the bed and held his face in his hands.  He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the wall clock: 23:31.

Raven expelled a breath, "You're not going to let me rest until I fix this, are you Old One?"

Raven stood and stretched.  Knowing what his next actions would bring down on him and not caring.  He had made a promise and intended to keep it.

***

_Seven hours into the past_

"Bob what are you doing?"  Matrix stood before his hero.  The renegade had never seen bloodlust in Bob's eyes before and it disturbed, almost scared him.

Bob seemed not to even hear Matrix, "Didn't you hear my order?  Delete them now!"

"Bob --," Matrix began again.

Over the com, the binome was screaming, "No, no, no!  All ships, fire now!"

"Move!"  Mouse was there beside him on her zip board. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled him back, he was barely able to stay on his own zip-board just as the air was lit on fire.

"No!  Wait, Bob!"

There were bursts of golden light intermingled with their own people returning fire, Bob blasted the enemy ships, while shielding himself with his power.  Mouse and Matrix somehow managed to make their way back to _Ship, and once Mouse was behind the wheel, she immediately joined the fray._

"All guns, fire!"

"Where's Bob?"  Matrix had lost sight of him.

"There!"

Bob was now on a zip-board, bringing down transport, after transport, seeming obliviously to the peril he was in.

"We have to get him out of there!"

With precision skill, Mouse piloted _Ship through the melee, firing more in defense then in challenge.  Despite that, __Ship took several hits.  Much to Matrix's dismay, Mouse was forced to concentrate on fighting.  Matrix watched, anger boiling in his veins at his inability to fight. _

"Well look-ee there," Mouse said and they saw the transport leaving the battle scene, "Three guesses who that is."

"I don't need to guess," Matrix muttered and they were in pursuit.

The transport flew in an erratic pattern and seemed to be losing speed and altitude.  Mouse hailed them, telling them to land immediately.  The binome radioed back, stating that they surrendered and would do as she said.  Mouse told them she'd follow them down.

A flash of light filled the cockpit from outside.  Both Matrix and Mouse gave a surprised exclamation. Matrix's vision cleared enough in time to see the ball of golden fire slam into the enemy transport obliterating it.

"What in the net --?"  Mouse asked, looking at him, "Did it explode?  What was that light?"

"I don't know," Matrix muttered, but then again he was almost certain he did.

***

"Damn!"  Chaos slammed his hand through the vid-window, shattering it.  Their forces had lost!  Fallen to the Prime Guardian!  What would Quicksilver do to him if he let Mainframe slip though his grasp?  And in the same thought, he knew very well what he would do.

"Sir, they're coming!"  A frantic sprite ran up to him.

"I see them, you bit-brain!"  Chaos said.  Blast this back-data system and their depleted resources.  Yet, despite that, they had managed yet again, to win.  What force of luck followed these Mainframers?  But he wasn't beaten yet.

"Signal, the Prime Guardian," Chaos said, "Tell him we have the Principal Office under our control and we'll destroy it if he doesn't surrender."

"But sir, we don't --,"

"Shut up and do what I tell you!"  Chaos said.  The fun and games were over.  If he lost now, he might as well hurl himself off of the walkway.  He was going to play every card until the last one was dealt.

***

"I said I was fine," Bob said.

"You're not fine, sugah," Mouse turned to Matrix, "Neither one of you are."

They had won the battle, but the war was still to be fought and the New Collective fighters had retreated to the CPU Office to regroup.  Mouse had noticed Matrix acting strangely ever since the transport was shot down and Bob – 

"Honey, maybe you should stay here," Mouse said, she reached out and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "The troops are worried about --,"

Bob slapped her hand away, "Don't patronize me Mouse, I told you I was fine."

Mouse had had enough, acting totally out of anger and reflex, she slammed her forearm underneath Bob's chin.  The Prime Guardian went down.

"What in the net are you doing?"  Matrix demanded, advancing menacingly on Mouse, "You know he's sick!"

"I know he ordered the murder of innocent people!  He can't go on like this anymore, we're takin' him to Dr. Norton."

Matrix knelt beside Bob and grasped him by the shoulders.  "I won't let you.  He has to do this."

"What are you, basic?  Get off the testosterone renegade kick for a nano and look 

at --,"

"Mouse, Matrix!"  Bob said in a quiet but authoritative voice.  "We have to stop."

It was then that all three sprites noticed the group of curious sprites and binomes that had gathered to watch with looks ranging from apprehension to disgust.

"We can't let them see us doing this," Bob said.

"You're right, sugah," Mouse knelt opposite Matrix and together they helped Bob up.  "I'm sorry."

Bob shook his head, then suddenly turned and strode away.  For a moment, Mouse thought he was still angry with her.  Distressed, she strode after him with Matrix following.  They caught up with him as he turned the corner of the CPU office, went to his knees and became violently sick.

"Oh no," Mouse was kneeling beside him, and began a gentle rubbing down his spine, "I'm sorry."

When his heaving quieted, Bob shook his head again, "Not your fault."

"Bob please go to the medical center."

"No."

"Damn your stubborn male pride."

Mouse rose, "Stay with him, I'll go talk to the troops."  She knew she was being a coward, but she couldn't stand to see him like this any longer.

***

As always, Matrix was there to help him up.  Bob managed to give his young friend a wan smile, "Sorry about – what I did – I don't know what happened --,"

Bob was embarrassed, angry with himself, and just plain terrified.  He no longer felt the pain just the last of his energy draining away and he knew he had little time.

"I think Mouse is right," Matrix said, "Can't I convince you to go?"

"You were right.  I have to do this.  I wish I could tell you why I acted the way I did."

"I understand, we can tell the troops you were bluffing."

"Thank you," Bob laid his head on Matrix's shoulder, and draw strength from his friend and for just a moment, the voices quieted.

***

"That was a good idea, telling the men Bob was bluffing," Mouse said.  She looked at Matrix, "Of course, that didn't explain the TIFF we had."

Matrix didn't reply and continued to stare grimly out of _Ship's cockpit window.  The Principal Office was just coming into view._

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on with you and Bob?"

Matrix crossed his arms in a defensive gesture.

"Look sugah, if you know something --,"

"The transport didn't explode."

"I know, sugah.  It was Bob, wasn't it?"

Matrix sighed, "Yes."

"So what's wrong?"

He didn't want to say it, but he realized he may need Mouse's help, "It's like – almost as if he's – becoming Dariem again."

Mouse gaped at him then turned quickly away, "Dear User."

"I may need your help."

"You got it, sugah," Mouse stared critically at the control panel.  "Message coming in.  Looks like our enemy has seen us."

"Prime Guardian, I have been ordered to relay a message from our leader, Chaos."

"Can't Chaos speak for himself?"  Matrix muttered.

"You will surrender to the Chosen.  We have control of the Principal Office and if you don't do as we say it will be destroyed along with everyone in it."

Bob's voice, which sounded more like himself, came over the com, "How does Chaos purpose to do this?"

"We don't owe you any explanation!"  The voice replied, "Do what we say, or the Principal Office will be destroyed!"

"All forces, full stop," Bob said.  "What guarantee do I have that if we surrender, Chaos won't destroy it anyway?"

"You don't have any."

For a moment the airwaves were silent, "I have a proposition for Chaos.  To insure the safety of my people, I'll voluntarily surrender myself to him."

Matrix exchanged a glance with Mouse.  "Now doesn't that have a familiar ring?"  Mouse muttered.

"I hope you have a plan, Bob," Matrix said more to himself.

***

_Everything was on fire.  Flames burning searing, flesh and bone melting.  Screaming voices and the acrid scent of charred things._

Then for a moment, Bob would be himself again.  

_Other times it was cold, icy fingers, his breath frozen in his lungs and voices again, screaming, wailing, telling him to do things, like blow up that transport._

_So, Bob mused, __this is insanity._

He was fine, or as much as 'fine' could be.  He was coherent enough to realize that the probability of the Chosen having the means to destroy the P.O. was slim to none.  For a moment, the voices demanded he destroy his enemies and the fire started again, but Bob fought against it.

_I wonder if that was how it had been for Hex?  I really should ask her._

He thought of Dot, and hoped she was watching this and with thoughts of Dot came an idea.  In fact, it was one of her more successful plans, although at the time, she had been somewhat vague in the telling.  Bob had a feeling there was more to it that she wasn't ready to tell him yet and he wouldn't force her, since he was pretty much doing the same thing.

So now he faced the army of the Chosen – if you could call it an army.  They outnumbered their enemies, even though it as by a slim margin.  Now that he had made his proposition, he only hoped he could do something.

_Well it's finally coming back to haunt me.  Serves me right always acting on the fly, living on the edge._

"We have an answer from Chaos," the binome's voice came over the com, "He's waiting for you."

"Bob!"  As the Prime Guardian suspected, Matrix's voice through, "You can't go alone!"

"All forces hold your position.  Matrix, I'm putting you in charge."

"Bob --,"

"That's a direct order, cadet."

"Yes sir."

"Let me put my pilot down, and I'll follow you," Bob said, hoping he could pilot the blasted cycle himself.  After depositing the pilot on a rooftop, Bob slowly proceeded forward, a difficult task, since his symptoms chose that moment to make their presence known.  He was instructed to approach one of the transports, which opened its bay doors and Bob piloted the cycle inside.

He was greeted by two armed binomes and a young male sprite, "Prime Guardian, make yourself comfortable.  We'll take you to Chaos now."

Bob was just glad for a chance to sit down and get his thoughts together.  He practiced some breathing exercises Phong had taught him.  When the transport touched down, the doors were opened and Bob was escorted out.

Transports hovered in a loose circle around the dome.  The force field had been activated so Bob didn't worry about that.  Several hundred binomes divided into smaller contingents, were gathered on each of the walkways, but they weren't even worth noting compared to the sight of the living obsidian mass that Bob knew immediately were viral bugs.  

Then the unexpected happened.  Bob could not only see but also _sense the bugs – he didn't know how or why.   There was a low hum in the back of his processor that he knew were their collective thought processes.  Words tumbled into Bob's mind – __devour, destroy, multiply.  The three basic needs of these lower life forms._

"Move!"  A shove from behind brought him back to his present situation.

Bob nearly, fell but managed to catch himself.  Malicious laughter filled his ears.  The immediate urge to start deleting people flared to life, and Bob had to fight to suppress it.

He was led to the center of the camp, to where a transport stood its bay doors open and a small man with only one hand stepped out.  Bob knew who he was immediately.

"You don't look well at all Prime Guardian," Chaos smiled maliciously.  "Enjoying Quicksilver's little gift?"

"So it was him," Bob hissed, "And I'm betting all the units in the Super Computer that you were the one that Ray saw going into the portal the night he discovered the first murder victim."

Chaos laughed, "Guilty as charged."

The virus approached him, but Bob noticed not too close.  "I'm glad you're here.  I've wanted to meet the man who Daemon chose as her heir.  Not meaning to disrespect her, but she could have chosen better."

"Like you, you measly little null-face?"

One of the binomes guarding him, slammed the butt of his laser rifle into Bob's stomach and got an aching vibration up his arm for his trouble when the blow glanced off Bob's armor.  Bob stumbled but managed to right himself.

"It really is too bad you know.  Virogen has no cure you see.  You really should have followed your doctor's advice and stayed in bed.  Not that it would have done any good, only prolonged the inevitable."

"Virogen," Bob said, "So that's what's it really called."

"Yes," Chaos's face suddenly twisted with hate, "This had been a pleasant conversation, Prime Guardian, but I have more important things to do.  I want your unconditional surrender --,"

Bob closed his eyes, bowed his head and concentrated on the hum.  Chaos must have thought he was broken for the virus made no comment.

" – I want you to order your troops to land in a designated area --,"

He let it fill his processor, run along his nerves and flood his senses.

" – lower the shields and surrender the Principal Office --,"

For a nano he was caught up in the hive mentality – one is only a part of the whole – one didn't matter – then he fought and became that one voice that was on a higher level than the rest.  

_Devour, destroy, -- Chosen._

Then the screaming began.

***

"I'm in, sugah," Mouse finished her hacking job and nodded with satisfaction when the vid-window opened and they had a clear view of Bob and Chaos standing on the walkway.

"And there's no window on their end?  They don't know we're watching?"

"Nope – it's called remote linking. We're patched into the P.O.'s viewing system, which means they're seein' the same thing we are.  Not many people are too fond of it."

"I can see why," Matrix said, "What about sound?"

"Coming right up, sugah."

They listened while Chaos gave his list of demands.

"Bob must really be in bad shape.  Look at him."  Mouse said.

Matrix frowned.  Wait, what's happening over there?"

The masses of bugs were suddenly moving in an erratic pattern.  It seemed as though something were stirring them into insanity.  

Then the bugs suddenly broke apart, scattered like living gems smashed against stone and poured back over the walkway, converging on the enemy forces.

"What in the net!"  Mouse said.

"Matrix," Bob's frantic voice came over the com, "Attack!"

Matrix didn't hesitate, "All forces, attack!"

***

"You!  What have you done?"  Chaos screamed.  He couldn't believe it.  It was the last thing Chaos had expected, that the Prime Guardian could control the bugs.  It wasn't possible but it was happening and he hadn't even been aware of it.

"Just punishing a traitor, that's all," Bob smirked at him.

Chaos for the first time, truly looked into the Prime Guardian's eyes and saw – 

The panic that had been threatening exploded to life.  Chaos was seized with an uncontrolled trembling.  Suddenly the screaming and death cries and mayhem all around him faded into nothing.  There was only himself and – 

_"Dariem."_

Chaos fled.  He shoved past the screaming bodies and tore the bugs off his flesh, leaving bloody gashes.  In his panicked flight, he tried to take control of them again and was almost engulfed by the hive mentality. 

He was only half-aware of the battle going on above him.  All the sights and sounds faded into an incoherent hum, similar to the one he had once heard when he controlled the bugs.  _I should have known Dariem would be stronger than me._

Chaos didn't know how long he had run but suddenly he realized he was alone and it was quiet.  He was in some back alley somewhere.  He didn't know exactly what sector he was in but he didn't care.  Elation buoyed him.  He had escaped!  He had actually escaped. He leaned casually against a nearby wall to rest and smiled.   Maybe there was a way to salvage this mess and save his skin.  Time to find a place to hole up and start anew.  He straightened away from the wall and started forward.

"Going somewhere, Chaos?"

Chaos froze at the sound of the familiar voice.

The silence was broken by a soft rushing noise, like leaves disturbed by a gentle wind and suddenly from out of nowhere thousands of nulls converged from all sides to surround him.  Inch by inch they tightened the circle.  

A child-like laugh began, so sweet and innocent at first, then it heightened to an insane cackle.

Melissa slipped from within the shadows.  Her mask a twisted caricature with rows of needle sharp teeth.  "You're not the only one who's a little crazy."

Chaos smiled, "It's always good to see to see you little one.  Time to have some fun, eh?"

Melissa hissed at him.  It was the last sound Chaos heard.  Her hate-deformed face was the last thing he saw before the nulls covered him and blotted out the light.

***

Matrix didn't know what was worse.  The actual fighting or watching all those people screaming in a panic.  He had little time to pay attention to the latter, as Mouse was piloting _Ship in some wild maneuvers._

The forces surrounding the Principal Office were putting up a better fight then they had expected.  There apparently had been no device to destroy it.  It had all been a bluff on the part of the Chosen.

Mouse made a close pass to the force shield.  So close that her systems were disrupted and she had to struggle for control.  Then the glow from the shield was gone and both realized at the same time, the shields had been dropped.  Mouse circled around the bulb and when she came around front she said, "Now look-ee there!"

People were rushing out of the Principal Office and joining the battle.  Dot was at their lead.

"All right, Dot!"  Matrix cheered.

"Looks like she could use some help down there," Mouse said.

"Drop me off at the nearest walkway?"  Matrix graced Mouse with one of his rare genuine smiles.

***

Dot could barely keep her eyes open to watch.  She felt drained, parched and was more than willing to lay right down on the War Room floor and drift off to sleep. 

Her friends weren't doing any better.

"D-dot?"  Speck's voice and the fact that he had called her Dot surprised her.

"Yes?"

"Shuttle approaching."

The vid-window indeed showed a shuttle landing on the walkway and much to everyone's shock, a familiar figure stepped out of the shuttle bay.

"Bob?"  Suddenly Dot was infused with an energy she wasn't aware she had.  "Stand ready everyone!"

The War Room staff watched as Bob and the virus spoke.  For a moment, Bob seemed defeated.  He lowered his head and closed his eyes and Dot hoped her love had a plan.  So she waited and worried.

Then outside all hell broke loose.

Dot watched as the bugs suddenly erupted across the walkways and converged on the gathered enemy.  There was a moment of numbing shock, before the Command.com went into action.

"Phong lower the shields!  Everyone grab a weapon.  Get those doors open.  It's time to kick some serious ASCII!"

***

If you had asked Bob later what he remember about that battle, he couldn't have told you anything.  When the screams had begun and Chaos and run away, Bob had started after him, only to be caught up in the fighting as it ensued.  If he did remember something, it would be the sounds of screaming voices mingled with weapons fire and the acrid smell of things burning whether it was viral bugs or sprite flesh.

He fought, and even as he did, he felt the last of his strength, the last of everything draining away.  Somewhere within all the noise and smoke, he realized that it was almost over for him.  Just a little while longer.  He had to make certain Mainframe was safe.  It was his duty.  To mend and defend.

***

Matrix's arrival basically won the battle for the Mainframers.  Those who didn't turn tail and run at the sight of him surrendered immediately.  Those who chose to continue fighting didn't fight for very long.

And if that hadn't earned them victory, the arrival of Captain Capacitor and his crew surely did.  The pirates came on zip boards and rocket cycles appropriated from their captors.  Gavin apologized later, sheepishly admitting that they had been held aboard the partially reconstructed Saucy Mare II until just a few nanos ago.

Dot stood near an open transport, which was being used as both a portable command center and a medical station.  She surveyed the scene before her as the now rallied CPU's herded the prisoners into a hastily set up stasis pen.  There was still some confusion about as the last of their enemies tried to put up a fight, but were immediately quelled by the Mainframe forces.

She saw Matrix striding hurriedly towards her and knew immediately something was wrong.

"Where's Little Enzo?"  She asked him before he even had a chance to speak.  "And I can't find Bob."

"Little Enzo is at Mr. Pearson's – he was infected by Chaos.  Melissa is with him."

"What?  We have to get him to the infirmary!"

"I tried contacting Mr. Pearson but I can't get through.  I was going to go there now but – I can't find Bob.  I lost track of him during the fighting."

For a moment the Command.com was gripped with indecision, "Where's Mouse?"

"Hunting down some of the enemy that escaped."

"Go to Enzo, please Matrix, make certain he's safe."  Dot said.  "I'll try and find Bob."

Her brother gave her a sharp nod and departed.  Dot opened a vid-window, "Phong?"

"Yes my child?"

"We need to find Bob, can you do a sensor sweep for his protocol?"

"Yes, my child, I will contact you as soon as possible."

She had to concentrate on the matter at hand.  She muttered a silent prayer that the men she loved were safe.

***

"Mr. Pearson, open up!"  Matrix banged on the door.  It was flung open violently.

"Where ye been lad?  We've got to get this boy to that virus doctor now.  I've done what I can, but I'm no doctor."

Matrix moved quickly to Enzo's bedside.  He was undoubtedly worse.  His breathing was shallow and there were splotches of red on his face and arms that were a violent contrast to his pallid skin.  

"Didn't you see the battle?"  Matrix wrapped the blanket around Enzo and once again lifted the tiny sprite into his arms.  "I'm taking him to the infirmary."

"Then I'd best go with ye," Pearson said.

"Wait, where's Melissa?"

"I don't know.  She done run off --,"

"I'm here."

Matrix and Pearson both turned to the door where Melissa stood.

"Enzo will be fine now," she said calmly.  

Matrix and Pearson exchanged a glance.  "Are you all right?"  Something in her voice disturbed him.

"Yes," she said her voice emotionless.  Then, "Please help him Matrix!  Chaos is gone, but he's still sick."

Matrix didn't question her knowledge of Chaos' demise.  His one concern was getting help for Enzo.  The help Melissa might need was beyond his capability to give.

***

"Thank the User," Dot said into the comm.  "I'm on my way there Matrix."

Mouse approached her.  The mercenary was dirty and disheveled but basically well, "Was that Matrix you were just talking to?"

"Yes, they got Enzo to the infirmary and they're contacting Rose Norton."

"What happened to Little Enzo?"

"No, you don't know do you?  Chaos infected him.  Matrix told me Chaos was deleted."

"Good thing Matrix got him."

Dot sighed, "It wasn't Matrix."

Mouse looked at her for a nano, but obviously chose not to reply, "Have we found Bob yet?"

"No, and I'm worried sick.  Phong says Bob's protocol isn't registering anywhere and that can only mean --,"

Mouse laid a comforting hand on Dot's shoulder, "It'll be all right honey.  Go to Little Enzo. I'll take care of things here and we'll find Bob."

"Thank you, Mouse," Dot couldn't resist giving her friend a hug.

***

Matrix pushed the hospital room door open gently.  He wasn't used to treading along carefully, but he didn't want to disturb Enzo if he were sleeping.  They had rushed him in immediately.  Dr. Chancery had treated him with some of medicines Rose had supplied, but he was going to contact her anyway.

AndrAIa had arrived at the infirmary along with a group of people needing treatment.  He was glad to see she had come out of the battle with minor injuries and was angry that he had not been by her side to fight.  She was now in the waiting room with Mr. Pearson and Melissa, waiting for Dot.  Despite the doctor's instructions that Enzo couldn't have visitors just yet, Matrix just had a need to see him.

He looked no better, although Dr. Chancery's prognosis had been good.  The splotches were fading, but he still looked pale.  Matrix moved quietly over to the bed and stood staring down at his young doppelganger.

"You're going to be all right.  You have to be."

As if in reply, Enzo made a noise, like a belabored sigh and Matrix saw the visible shudder pass over his body.

"Are you cold?"  Matrix didn't expect a reply.  He went to the closet and drew out an extra blanket then draped it over Enzo.  "Dot will be here soon."

Enzo groaned again and muttered something.  Matrix leaned in closer, "Enzo?"

To his complete and utter astonishment, Enzo's eyes slowly opened.  "D-dot.  I want Dot."

"She's coming," Matrix reached beneath the blanket and took Enzo's tiny hand in his own, marveling at the contrast between them.  Again he asked himself, _was I really so small?  His big hands literally engulfed the little, sprite's._

"I-I'm c-cold Dot."

Matrix smiled slightly.  The Kid must be out of it to confuse him for Dot.  "I'll be right back."

Matrix stepped out of the room and searched until he found a utility closet with extra blankets.  He brought them back and draped each one over Enzo.  "Better?"

The boy shuddered and began to thrash weakly from side to side.

"Hey, come on Kid, don't do this," Matrix took his hand again.  It was like ice.

"Always cold," Enzo said.

"You're going to make me do this, aren't you?"  Matrix said.  The renegade sat down on the bed and pulled off his boots.  It came to him, how really very tired he was.  As soon as things were settled a long hot shower and about two cycles worth of downtime was in order.  Matrix slid under the blankets next to Enzo and pulled the trembling little sprite against his broad chest.  Enzo made another noise, which sounded almost like protest.  His tiny hands pushing feebly against Matrix's chest.  Enzo continued to shiver for a time, then after a few nanos, the little sprite relaxed against him.

"It's okay," Matrix said, sleep already stealing upon him, "I'm here.  Didn't I tell you everything was going to be okay?"

*

Dot cautiously entered Enzo's room a few nanos later and smiled at the sight of Matrix lying beside him; the little sprite nestled against Matrix's chest.  Both sprites were sound asleep.  Tears pooled in her eyes as she moved into the room and lifted a blanket that had been draped across a nearby chair and laid it across them both, then she kissed them each on the temple and moved from the room.

*

"Bob!"

He was there, standing next to AndrAIa.  Hexadecimal was sitting next to Melissa.  Dot briefly wondered where the chaos virus had been all this time and why hadn't she helped?

Right now, it was of little concern.  Dot crossed the waiting room quickly and caught him in a tight embrace, "Where were you?"  She looked into his eyes and saw – nothing.

Dot stepped back, "Bob?"

"I --," Bob began.

"Dot?"  Rose Norton was coming down the hall, but she halted abruptly when she saw Bob.  It was then that Dot noticed the distressed look on AndrAIa's face.

"Damn it, Bob, I want you to report to the medical center as soon as I'm done here," Rose broke the silence.

Dot saw a flicker of life in Bob's eyes, "No."

"You being a stubborn ASCII, you know that?"  Rose said, "You're heading for the third stage already.  You can barely function can't you?  I'm surprised you're not flat on your back already.  Bob, I'd be remiss in my duties if I didn't --,"

"Go see Enzo," Bob said, his tone left no room for debate.

Rose, gave him a wounded look, then strode away.

"Bob, Rose is right.  You can't go on like this," Dot said.  The look in Bob's eyes when she had first approached him, like the very life had gone out of him, terrified her. "She said you'd start the third stage soon."

"I'd like to see Enzo," Bob said quietly.

"Bob," Dot fought back tears.  Directly behind them, AndrAIa stood looking positively stricken.

"It's not too late you know," Hex spoke for the first time.

"What?"

"We can still save him, you know," Hex said.  "Really, it's quite a simple task for me."

"No!"  Dot said, she didn't want Bob to leave her either way, but she'd especially didn't want him to become that _thing again._

"It is your decision my dear, but are you really willing to sacrifice him because of your fears?"

Dot stepped forward and for the first time unconcerned about Hex's power and what she might do, "I don't want him to be that – _thing again!"_

"And what do you want, Bob, my love?"  Hex gave him a toothy grin.

"I --,"

Movement had them all turning to find Matrix, walking towards them, his hair tousled and his clothes rumpled from his short nap, "What's going on?"

"Did Rose say how Enzo was?"  Dot asked.

"No, she and Nurse Six hustled me out of the room.  Dot, I can go see how things are going outside and let Mouse and the others know what's going on?"

"Would you Matrix?  Thank you.  We'll call you as soon as there's a change."

She turned back to Bob, "I guess all we can do now is wait."

Over Bob's shoulder, Hex shook her head.  Dot again looked in Bob's eyes and saw the last bit of life fade once again.  Dot wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.  "It's will be all right," she said.  "It just has to be."

***

He was warm at last.

Enzo burrowed deep under the blankets.  He felt a lot better then he had been.  That he was certain of.  What he wasn't certain of was exactly where he was and what had happened.  The last thing he remembered was  -- no that couldn't be right.  Matrix holding him?  Keeping him warm and safe?  Talking to him?  No, it must have been a dream.

Still, as comfortable as he was, his curiosity got the better of him.  He wanted to know what was going on and he had the feeling he was missing everything.  So he forced his stiff muscles to move and turned towards the warm sun shining on his face.  He opened his eyes and the world came into focus.

"Enzo, sweetie?"

Dot sat beside him and she smiled, showing her joy and love for him.  Enzo managed a smile back.  "Hi – sis'."

"Oh sweetie," Dot gave him a fierce hug, "Welcome back."

"How long was I out?"

"Two seconds.  Rose said you would be all right but I was so worried."

"So, what'd I miss?"

Dot kissed him on the forehead, "Nothing sweetie."

"Dot, I had to have missed something!  Chaos --?"

"Deleted."

"Is Melissa all right?  Where is she?"

"She's fine.  Hex had to practically drag her away from you to get some sleep.  Poor thing was exhausted.  She never left your side.  I promised her I'd call as soon as you woke up so I'll do that in a nano."

A memory flashed brilliant in his processor, of Melissa kissing him on the lips.  He blushed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?  Your face got all red just now."

"Oh – um – nothing – where is everybody?"

"Well Matrix, AndrAIa are rounding up the last of the stragglers from the battle."

"Battle?  I missed a battle?  Geez, Dot --,"

"I'm glad you missed it," Dot said, "although I wish the circumstances had been different.  Anyway, Mouse went back to the Super Computer.  There's some trouble there now with Colonel Tempus.  Would you believe that bit-brain released the Web Alliance members?"

"Where's Bob?"

He was the one person Dot hadn't mentioned and the one Enzo wanted to know about the most.

"Sweetie --,"

"Oh no – Bob ---,"

"No, no, sweetie – it's not that but – well, the illness has taken its toll on him.  He's at his apartment now resting.  He helped at the Super Computer as much as he could but --,"

"Dot – why doesn't Bob go into the hospital like Rose told him to?"

Dot sighed and turned away but not before Enzo saw the tears well in her eyes.  Seeing her this upset always made him feel funny, like he wanted to burst into tears himself.

"He's stubborn," she said, more to herself, "And he's proud.  Sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing.  Mouse had to finally tell him he was getting in the way to get him to come home and rest."

"I – I don't want him to delete Dot."

"I know, none of us do, sweetie.  Rose took a sample of your blood in hopes that it will give her a new path to follow in finding the cure, so who knows, maybe you'll be the one to save Bob."

"I hope so Dot.  Do you think I can go see him when I get out of here?"

"Yes sweetie," Dot said, "I'm sure he would like that very much."

***

Dot let herself into Bob's apartment just as a vid-call came through.  She hurried into the living room to answer it, "Yes?  Oh, Mouse!"

"How's everything going there, sugah?"

"As well as it can.  Enzo's awake and feeling almost like his old self.  He ate two hospital dinners.  Rose says that's a good sign."

"Good, I knew he was a strong little man.  Sugah, things are up chips creek here.  Tempus is acting so smug about releasing Lynx and his crew.  Said we had nothing to hold them on.  That's what we were tryin' ta get!"  

Dot noticed Mouse's accent was more pronounced when she was upset, "So he makes no excuse about what he did?"

"None, what so ever he's acting more random than usual.  We're keepin' tabs on the members still in the Capitol.  Lynx is going on about bringin' charges against the New Collective for false arrest and unlawful detainment."

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better."

"How's Bob?"

"Well he seemed fine when I last checked but I'm just getting in.  He was laying down."

"Sugah, remember what I told you.  Don't leave him alone for long.  Whatever happened to him before, he doesn't want to happen again."

"I'll go check on him now.

"Call me if anything happens.  Ray and I are gonna continue our investigation," Mouse paused, "Sugah, I don't want to worry you but something's going on in this city.  It's gonna hit the cooling unit real soon.  What we just went through will be like changing a disk compared to what's gonna happen."

"I hope your wrong, Mouse," Dot said.

"Me too, sugah."

After Dot closed the connection, she approached Bob's – their bedroom.  The door was open but it was dark inside.

"Bob?"

There was no reply.  As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see him laying across the bed, one arm draped over his face.  Dot moved over to the bed and sat down, pulling off her boots as she did.  She thought that maybe he was asleep, until she turned on the light and reached for him and moved his arm and saw his eyes staring up at nothing.

"Bob?"  A note of panic came into her voice.

He made no indication that he was aware of her presence.  The look she had seen earlier, the look of emptiness had returned.

"Oh Bob," Dot reached for him and brushed a hand across his gaunt face.  He looked much worse than before, as though he had aged at least a year and he had lost an alarming amount of weight.  Dot's heart shattered at the sight of him.  She had wanted to deny it for so long how really very sick he was but in the stark light of their bedroom, she could no longer deny it.  And now Bob had slipped back into that dark place again and Dot feared she had lost him forever.

She came to a decision then.  One she hated, but one she knew was necessary.  First, she was going to keep her love to herself for a few nano's.  She wasn't sure where the idea came from but suddenly it was there.  Dot hadn't much time to finish her unpacking but she knew which suitcase held the item she sought.

It was a small leather-bound book of poems.  Dot never went anywhere without it.  It was her good luck charm.  One of the few things she had left from her past.  It was a gift from her mother, when she had been upset about something that had, in her opinion at the time, totally ruined her teenaged life.

"Bob, would you like me to read you something?"  Dot gently positioned herself next to him on the bed.  "My mother gave this to me when I was fourteen and I was upset about something that had happened to me."  She didn't want to tell him it was over a boy, and that the girl she thought was her best friend had stolen him.  "Reading some of the poems made me feel better, would you like to hear my favorite?"

When the silence stretched, Dot turned the yellowed pages carefully and began to read.  For the next millisecond, Dot read to him, never allowing the silence to build.  

Then she heard him sigh.

She looked to find tears streaming down his cheeks and her own eyes began to burn, "Oh Bob --," she reached over and wiped the tears away.  "I'm sorry, love." 

Dot stayed with him, until his eyes drifted closed, then she kissed him on the lips and turned out the light making her way quietly from the bedroom.  Dot wasn't much of a drinker, but she grabbed an energy beer from the fridge before sitting down on the couch in the living room and making the vid-call she had been dreading.

After a few nano's of being transferred all across the net, Dot got through.

"Dr. Norton speaking – oh Dot."

"Hello Rose," Dot said, hoping Bob didn't hear, "Anything new?"

"I'm still waiting for the test results of Enzo's blood sample, so nothing yet."

"Well to be honest, that's not why I called."

"I had a feeling it wasn't."  Rose said.

"So you know what I need for you to do?"

"You'll take full responsibility?"

"Yes."

Rose sighed, "All right then.  We should have done this long ago, but maybe with the treatment he'll receive here, we can get his condition to improve."

Dot sighed heavily. "You know what this will do to him?  His reputation will be ruined.  The New Collective is his life."

"What's more important?"

"Then you'll take care of everything?"

"I'll start the necessary procedures and have a team come for him within a half millisecond."

"Thank you Rose."

When the connection closed Dot sat back and drained the beer bottle and long after sat there staring into nothing.

***

At first, there was nothing but darkness and silence then…

_"Such a pity.  Bob the great Guardian 452, Prime Guardian of the New Collective, struck down in his youth by a viral bug."_

_That voice!  _Bob thought.  A voice he had hoped he would never hear again.  __

_"Why Bob, I thought you'd be glad for my company," Daemon's voice sent a shudder of revulsion through him. "Since your beloved Dot has betrayed you."_

_"No, Dot would never betray me!"  Bob said._

_"Oh no?"  Daemon's voice was laced with amusement.  "Listen, oh great Prime Guardian --,"_

Bob opened his eyes and the room was on fire.  The flames ate at his clothes and melted his skin so intense was the heat.  Hideous impish things cavorted within the flames.  They leered at Bob with glowing eyes and pointed teeth.  Bob opened his mouth to scream and the fire rushed in and seared down his throat and burned him from the inside out.

He had to get away from this place.  He struggled to stand and gained his feet but walking was agony.  The flames licked at his ankles, skin tore away as he lifted each foot to take each step.  He half stumbled half crawled across the room and the imps laughed at him and mocked him.  He pulled himself up by the doorframe, his hands leaving bloody imprints.

Beyond the door, the air shimmered with heat but at least he had escaped the flames.  Dot was sitting on the couch, talking to someone on a vid-window.  The wavering air almost made the image of her seem not quite so real.  Didn't she see the fire?  Feel the intense heat?  How could she calmly sit there talking to --? 

Bob listened.  It sounded like – it was – Rose Norton.  The longer he stood there listening, the more infuriated he became.

"Poor Bob," a new voice said, "It appears your beloved Command.com has betrayed you.  I never would have thought that of Dot."

"She --," Bob turned and even though he had recognized the voice he started back in horror, "Megabyte!"

The virus clucked his tongue, "A pity really.  How fickle is woman."

"She's not – she can't be!"

"Ah, but she is – you're hearing it with your own ears after all.  I believe the question is what shall you do to punish her?"

"Punish?"

Megabyte leaned in close and placed his face beside Bob's, "She means to ruin you – listen!  Your reputation will be in shreds.  You'll be a laughingstock."

"I won't let that happen!"

Megabyte chuckled, "Ah – good.  I knew I could count on you to do the proper thing."

Bob stepped forward.  Moving was laborious.  The air seemed to be solidifying around him. His lungs screamed for air.  And now the flames had spread around him, touching him in an almost caress.  He reached out, brushing a charred blackened finger across Dot's cheek.  She turned in that surreal slow-motion way, of nightmares.  Her eyes widened in horror and her mouth opened in a soundless scream.

Bob closed his hands around her throat.

She struggled and clawed at him, but he was stronger.  What a weak pathetic thing she was.  That's why she was going to let them ruin his life.  Dot kicked you at him and the pain only infuriated him.  The fire surrounded him know, melting flesh and bone.  He pressed harder into her throat until the blood welled, until her struggles became weaker and her eyes stared at nothing.  Then she was dissipating energy in his hands and the fire cleansed all trace of her.

"Dot --," Bob stepped back and raised his hands to his face and stared at the blood smeared across his palms.

"Well done, my boy," Megabyte said.

"No – Dot _no --!_"

Bob woke up, his hands reaching out for Dot.  Something was wrong.  Horribly wrong.  He could barely feel his limbs.

"Lights," Bob's voice was a hoarse croak but the room illuminated.  "Oh no."

The fire had been real.  His hands were charred, blackened.  He touched his face, couldn't feel himself doing it, realized his face was the same way.  With growing panic, Bob climbed from the bed, barely able to stand erect.  The room was as it had always been, untouched.  He looked at his hands again and the sick realization came to him.

He'd gone into the third stage.

Bob didn't move.  He stared at his hands, barely able to comprehend what was happening.  Then a moment of clarity hit him and he remembered – 

"Dot!"  Bob stumbled from the room; dread filling his stomach with bile.

She was asleep on the couch, as though nothing was amiss.  It had been one of those damnable hallucinations.  But the realization brought no comfort.  What if, next time it happened--?  He remembered the incident with Mouse.  He could have deleted her.  And now with this – the final stage of the illness he knew he had little time left.  He was barely functioning as it was.  He didn't want to spend his last seconds with Dot worrying and watching him deteriorate and die.

So Bob made the only decision he thought he could.  Moving quietly, he approached the couch and spent a moment just looking at her face.  She was even more beautiful asleep he realized.  Such innocence seemed to radiate from her face.  Bob had one major regret that he couldn't be with one last time.  How he would miss her.  Could he even do this?  He'd never be able to live without her, which at this point was the best thing.  Bob kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye Dot, I'll always love you."

She moaned softly and it almost undid Bob's resolve.  Moving with agonizing slowness, Bob let himself out of the apartment.

***

The e-book held little interest for Phong.  Usually sitting in his favorite room, his private study, and reading soothed his troubled processor but tonight – well there was something in the very air that disturbed him. 

Phong took a sip of tea and closed the book.  He sensed the presence entering the Principal Office as he sensed everything that came and went in his place and waited for his visitor to seek him out.  When it did not happen after a time, the feeling of something being wrong increased.  Phong left the study and rolled with single-minded determination down the dim corridors.  His senses led him to the portal room.  A figure stood before the portal generator clad in his silver armor, but the man Phong saw, looked nothing like the man he knew.

"Bob?"

Bob turned totally caught off caught, his hands remained poised over the portal generator controls.  Phong rolled calmly into the room, "Is there something wrong my son?"

"Look at me, Phong," Bob showed him his hands, "It's happened, the third stage."

Bob stumbled, Phong rolled forward, somehow managing to let Bob's weight fall against him without falling over himself.  "Bob!  I shall call a medical team."

"No!"  Bob knelt before him, "No more doctors, and no medicine."

"But Bob --,"

"It's not safe for me here," Bob whispered, "I'm a danger to everyone."

"What do you mean?"

Bob told him of the hallucination.  Phong gripped him by his shoulders when he finished speaking, "It was not real my son!"

"It may be real next time!"  Bob said harshly.  "Don't you understand?  I have to leave Mainframe – go away forever.  It's the only way."

"You know that is not true!"

"It's not just that Phong," Bob went on, "I – I don't want Dot to have to watch me delete.  It's better this way for everyone."

"For everyone or for yourself, my son?"

Bob took painful hold on his shoulders, "You won't stop me!"

Phong felt a calm settle over him as he faced Bob without fear.  The old sprite waited, knowing Bob would come to himself.

"I- I'm sorry Phong," Bob slid his arms around Phong's shoulders.

"I know you are, my son," Phong sighed, steeling himself for what he knew would come.

Bob placed his hands on either side of Phong's head and sent a numbing blast of his power through Phong's processor.  It was the last thing Phong remembered.

***

Something brought Dot to stark wakefulness.  At first she didn't know what it had been.  She lay there, in a fear-induced paralysis, listening.  When after a few nano's there was nothing, she forced herself to rise and immediately, rang the Principal Office.

When there was no answer, her fear rapidly increased to panic.  She tried Matrix and AndrAIa's room next.  AndrAIa answered on the first ring.

"AndrAIa --,"

"Dot we were just about to call you!"  AndrAIa said.  "You've got to get here immediately, there's been some kind of explosion and Phong isn't answering the com!"

"I'm on my way," Dot said.  She quickly closed the connection and dashed into the bedroom, "Bob --,"

She halted and her panic increased.  Bob was gone.  The only evidence he had been present was the disheveled blanket.  "Bob!"  Dot wasted precious few nano's searching for him.  He couldn't have left the apartment.  Where could he have possibly gone?

The panic deepened to dread.  "Oh no, Bob!"  And she was running.

***

It seemed to take forever to get to the Principal Office.  The floodlights pierced the darkness and the flashing lights of the CPU cars cast red and blue spots of light.  Dot was escorted in by a CPU sergeant and led down the maze of hallways until she realized they were heading for the portal generator room.

She caught sight of Matrix, standing in the doorway to the room and AndrAIa standing down the hall talking to a member of a medical team staff.  Dot approached the game sprite and halted, as she gave a small cry when she saw Phong sitting against the wall.

"Phong?"  Dot pushed through the group of people and knelt before the venerable sprite, "What happened, are you all right?"

Phong seemed somewhat dazed as he looked at her for a nano without speaking, "I – I am not certain my child.  They say the portal generator was destroyed?"

"It was?"  Dot looked to AndrAIa for confirmation.

"Sabotage looks like," AndrAIa said.  "We have a team from the Operations Center looking at it now."

"How did you get hurt Phong?"

"Again I am not sure, my child – the last thing I remember is drinking tea and sensing  --,"

He broke off and glanced at the people gathered around them, then gave Dot a long assessing look and Dot suddenly realized what happened, although she wasn't sure why.

"I need rest, my child, escort me to my quarters?"

"You really should go to the infirmary, Phong."

"No, no, my child, a nice rest and a hot cup of tea is all I need."

Against her better judgment she said, "All right Phong.  AndrAIa, would you and Matrix meet us there as soon as you're done here?"

"Sure Dot."

The medical team escorted them as far as the door to Phong's study.  Dot had been in the comfortable room twice, a few seconds after Bob had been shot into the web and a few milliseconds after she thought she had lost Enzo.  It was a warm comfortable place, with a fireplace, thick carpeting and shelves lined with e-books.

The tea Phong had been drinking was there but was tepid by then.

"I'll make us a fresh pot, you sit down Phong," Dot helped him into a chair.

"It was Bob," Phong said without preamble.

"I know," Dot said, "He didn't -- hurt you did he?"

"No my child I am fine.  But I am wagering it was he who destroyed the portal generator."

"But why would he do that?"

Phong sighed and lowered his head.

"Phong?"

The door chime sounded and Dot said, rather abruptly, "Come in."

Matrix and AndrAIa entered, "All right, what's going on?"  Matrix demanded.

Phong repeated his earlier words and Matrix repeated Dot's question of, "Why would he do it?"

"To protect us," Phong said, "and to keep us from following him."

"Phong you know something, tell me what it is," Dot said.  "Please."

Phong still didn't answer immediately but eventually, he told the story.  Dot had a feeling that he still didn't tell the whole truth that the more unpleasant parts had been left out.  He told of his conversation with Bob and Bob's decision to leave Mainframe forever.

The more Phong talked, the more distressed Dot became.  "I can't believe it.  How could Bob even think that was the solution?  Didn't he know that I – that we would help him through anything?"

"The illness had carried him beyond rational thinking, my child."

"We have to find him," Dot rose from his seat, "There's no telling what he might do.  Phong, did he say where he was going?"

"He did not, but my guess would be the Super Computer."

And as always when faced with a crisis Dot took action, "We can contact them from the War Room.  Matrix, AndrAIa, I hate to ask you this but could you go to Hex's Lair?  She's the only one that can open a portal to the Super Computer."

"We'll stop at the infirmary and get the Kid, he would probably have a better chance of getting in there, besides – he'll want to know about Bob."

This time, Dot didn't argue, "All right, let's get started."

***

"I was afraid this would happen," Rose said, "Bob destroyed the portal generator?"

"Yes and we need to find him immediately," Dot sat at her desk, as she spoke with Rose through the vid-window.  She didn't want everyone knowing what had happened or the condition that Bob was in, "Mouse is doing a discreet search for him around Council Hall right now.  Rose, you must keep this in the strictest confidence.  If word should get out --,"

"I understand, but Dot --," Rose said, " -- you realize if – when we do find him, he'll have to be restrained?"

Dot flinched, "Yes, I know.  Just have things ready."

"All right."

The door opened and Phong rolled in, "Any news?"  He asked after the door closed.

"None yet.  What is everyone saying?"

"That the mysterious saboteur was probably a member of The Chosen.  Leftovers from the battle."

"Good, let them continue to think that," Dot said.  She reached over at the sound of the incoming vid-call and activated the window from the desk console.

"Dot," Mouse's face appeared on the screen.  The look on the mercenary's face spoke volumes.

"Mouse what happened, did you find him?"

"Look, Dot honey, I want you to remain calm."

_"What happened Mouse?"_

"He was here," Mouse said, "By the time we had gotten to him he'd sabotaged the generator on this end, then somehow, he slipped past us."

"How?"  Dot demanded, "Especially in his – she broke off when Phong laid his hand on hers – in his condition."

"Sugah, he's the Prime Guardian, this is his place.  I don't _know," Now it was Mouse who worked to modify her voice.  "All I know is, he's left the Hall.  I've got them looking for him now but you know we won't be able to keep this under wraps forever."_

"Try to for as long as you can," Dot said, "If we're lucky, Hex will portal us there.  I sent Matrix to the Lair."

All right, sugah," Mouse said.  "And don't worry, he can't have gotten far."

Dot closed the connection.  Phong's hand still lay atop her own.  "Do not fear my child, we will find him."

A half-millisecond later Hex portalled into her office along with Matrix, AndrAIa, Enzo and Melissa, much to Dot's consternation.  The Chaos Virus had no trouble transporting them to the Super Computer.  Mouse met them at the portal generator room.  Ray was out with a team searching for Bob.

"I told you he can't have gone far, sugah," Mouse said, "He should be somewhere nearby."

But he wasn't.  Dot went out with a team of her own, and tried to be as discreet as possible in their search but it was difficult.  After all, what possible explanation could you give for the Prime Guardian wandering the streets in the early morning hours?

By the time the first hint of dawn lightened the sky, Dot had gone from panic, to dread, to outright hysteria.

Bob was nowhere to be found.  


	25. Ask Me Questions I ll Tell You Lies

Aftermath25 Wendy Simpson Wendy Simpson 2 234 2001-10-23T17:59:00Z 2001-10-23T17:59:00Z 35 8591 48972 n/a 408 97 60141 9.2720 

CHAPTER 25

ASK ME QUESTIONS,

I'LL TELL YOU LIES

The present 

Enzo quickly closed his organizer at the sound of someone approaching the storage closet where he was being held.  Despite his situation, two things were working in his favor.  First, he had no fear of enclosed places.  Although it wasn't exactly a walk on Floating Point being locked in a closet, at least he wasn't going random from it.  

And the second thing being that Flame hadn't bothered to search him and thereby hadn't taken his organizer.  So every chance he got, he sent out a piggyback signal using Flame's own ship's communication frequency.  Not bad if he said so himself.

The door opened and light flooded in.  Enzo raised his hand to shield his eyes.

"Get up!"  Cracker growled at him, "We're here."

Enzo came stiffly to his feet.  The closet had just enough room for him to move but still it took some time for him to regain his feet again.  As he stepped from the closet Cracker grabbed him by the forearm and slammed him against the door.

"I still owe you for my hammer."

"You said that already bits for brains."

Cracker took handfuls of Enzo's collar and slammed him against the wall again. "I should delete you now!"

Enzo grunted, at the force of the impact but if Cracker had expected him to cry out, he was disappointed.  The young sprite went still, waiting.

"Cracker!"  Flame strode down the narrow corridor, "Bring him and there damn well better not be a scratch on him."

"Yeah, sure Flame," Cracker released him and shoved him forward.

Enzo stumbled, and righted himself with agility.

"Very good," Flame leered at him, "Woman love an athletic man."

"You won't get away with this," Enzo muttered.

"I thought I already had."  Flame said, "Now you'll be a good boy while I'm showing your wares won't you?"

"Piss off," Enzo said.

A hint of anger clouded Flame's features, "I think you should be a little more nice to me.  I can arrange for you to end up with someone unpleasant.  I know this fat old man who just loves young fresh-faced little boys like you.  Of course, he's not always nice to them."

"You would associate with someone like that," Enzo hissed.

This time the anger pure and simple hardened her features, if such a thing were possible, "Cracker."

Cracker locked him in the containment field again,

"Now I'd advise you to be a good boy," Flame said.

"You're going to march me through the system like this?"

Flame gave a harsh laugh, "This is System 998, do you think anyone is going to give a damn?  This is so you won't run away.  Although I'd enjoy a good hunt with such delectable quarry."

Enzo gave her a disgusted look but decided her remark wasn't worth the energy it would take to reply.  When they exited Flame's ship, Enzo found they had landed on a landing platform atop a towering structure, along with various other small one and two manned ships.  There was a building at the far end of the platform and several people in blue and black uniforms ran around, either checking ships or attending to the pilots.  Enzo wondered briefly what the place was.  

Apparently, Flame had spoken the truth.  No one so much as gave Enzo a second glance as Cracker half-led, half-shoved him along.  The building inside was in total chaos.  It was crowded with narrow rows of filthy stalls selling various wares, from illegal weapons to exotic foods.  He was led up to the far right corner of the room to an aging lift.

So far, Enzo hadn't seen an opportunity to escape but even if he did as long as he was contained there was little he could do.  The first chance he got – 

The chance came sooner than he expected.

When they reached ground level, Enzo found himself being jostled through narrow garbage-strewn streets and alleys.  They emerged from within a particularly narrow street and out onto an open lane and despite himself Enzo stopped cold.

It was some kind of bazaar, like the one in the building.  The streets again were teemed with ramshackle booths or makeshift tables but what had Enzo halting in shock was the sight of three cages hanging suspended in mid-air and the beasts within them.

Web creatures.

To his amazement, Flame and Cracker didn't force him along and in fact stopped to look as well.

"I can't believe it," Flame said, "Now how do you suppose they managed that?"

"I didn't know you could catch them."

"They're hatchlings," Enzo muttered darkly.  He could well imagine what Bob would say (and do) if he were here right now.  Although Protocol 999 was no longer in use, a web creature in a civilized system was still considered a net offense and the punishment was severe.  But then again, this was System 998.

A rotund man approached, "Interested in my little beauties?  You can buy one or three at a discount price."

"Now what would I do with a web creature?"  Flame said.

"What would you do --?  You jest right?  You could hold entire systems for ransom with one of these!"

"I could, couldn't I?"  Flames eyes lit with greed, "Pay me or I release a feral web creature into your system.  Nice.  How much?"

"For you, seventy-five thousand units for one, two hundred thousand units for all three."

"Are you random?"  Flame demanded.

As the haggling began, Enzo could sense Cracker growing bored, "Hey Flame, let me stow this bit-brain somewhere and go get a hit."

Flame barely looked up, "Yeah, whatever, chain him to that railing over there."

Outside the small shop was a railing where several steeds had been tied, and as luck would have it, it was underneath and to the left of the creature cages.  As Enzo walked, he noticed the web creatures had been blindfolded.  

Cracker released him from the containment field, reprogrammed the device and created some energy shackles, which he linked to the post.  "Might as well relax, Flame's going to be awhile and I'm getting me a nice belt."  Then Cracker left him there.

Enzo looked up at the cages, then down to where Flame and the seller continued to barter.  Taking a deep breath he said in modem speak:

_**Friend.**_

Instantly, the three web creatures came alert.  Which told Enzo that they had once been a part of a web rider herd, which also meant that the web riders who had raised them were probably – 

Enzo cringed at that.  He almost felt sorry for the seller.  When Bob got his hands on the man there probably wouldn't be anything left of him.

_**Help me, friend.**_

Again, the creatures stirred.

_**My enemy is your enemy.**_

Enzo stopped when Flame looked up at him, but immediately went back to arguing with the seller.

_**Help me escape.  Escape!  Escape!"_

The web creatures began to bellow a loud mournful cry.  They trashed against the sides of the cages, their cries heightening.  Sorrow turned to fury at being torn away from their homes and thrust into an alien world and being held prisoner.

_**Revenge!  Seek your revenge!**_

The seller was screaming orders to whatever lackeys that he employed.  It was impossible to ignore this fiasco.  The cages were swinging wildly as the web creatures violently sought their freedom.

Flame was there suddenly, releasing him from the shackles, "No way am I going to lose my golden-boy!"

_**Help me!**_

The first cage shattered, tumbling to the ground, narrowly missing them and the web creature within broke free.  Both Enzo and Flame were knocked to the ground.  The second cage game down in a rain of metal.  Screams of terror erupted, but none so high and shrill as from Flame.  The web creature roared at her and the woman froze in horror.  Enzo knew he'd never have another chance.  The young sprite leapt to his feet and took off at a run but not before tossing back a hasty, 

_**Thank you!**_

***

Captain Gavin Capacitor – _Fleet Captain Capacitor, stood proudly at the wheel of the __Saucy Mare II while keeping half an eye on the data being presented before him on the vid-windows._

Mr. Christopher as always stood next to him, busily punching away at his organizer, but profit, for once was not on the minds of captain and crew.

"There it is again, sir, I think I've got a fix on it!"  Mr. Christopher suddenly announced.

"Excellent, me hearty, this may be the break we're waiting for," Gavin turned to his left, "Mr. Andrew, lets see from where this mysterious signal originates!  Mr. Christopher, get our friends on the airwaves.  We'll inform them of our discovery!"

"Aye, aye, captain!"  Mr. Christopher said, "Um – sir, should I contact the missus as well?"

"No lad, ye leave that ta me," Gavin smiled at the thought of his beautiful wife.

Mr. Christopher rose and eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"And just what do ye find so amusing?"  Gavin asked.

"Oh nothing, captain," Mr. Christopher, like the rest of the crew thought it was alphanumeric that the captain had fallen in love and the missus – well the crew couldn't have said where they'd met a finer, more courageous woman.  Well she had to be to marry Gavin.

"Captain!"  Mr. Andrew suddenly turned from the vid-window he had been monitoring, "Sensors indicate a ship approaching!"

"What be its description?   Is it one of our friends?"

"Captain, you won't believe this!  It's him!  It's that kidnapping scalawag!"

"What?  Are ye sure?"

Mr. Andrew moved the vid-window and enlarged the picture and sure enough, the computer presented a not only a visual but it matched the schematic information that Mouse had supplied them.   None rivaled the computer systems on the Saucy Mare II.

Gavin was thunderstruck.  "What are the odds matey's?  Full speed ahead!  Keep a sensor lock on that ship!  Get Matrix and Bob on the line now!  Find out where me lovely bride is and see if she can intercept with her ship if he tries to escape!  We'll catch the dirty scoundrel and make him pay!"

*

"Computer, have you still got a lock on that signal?"

"Affirmative, Raven, distress signal origin, System 998."

It didn't surprise Raven any.  Flame may be shrewd and manipulative but she was also greedy to a fault, and Raven figured Enzo would eventually figure out Flame's weakness and use that against her.  Hopefully, he could keep a lock on that signal until it led him right to him.

"Raven, unidentified Class 10 battleship approaching."

"What in the net – on screen, now!"

Raven couldn't believe it.  Of all the rotten luck!  The last thing he needed was someone hindering his rescue efforts.  Was the Great Mother deliberately testing him?

"Can we outrun them?"

"Affirmative please set course parameters."

"Anywhere but here, away from that ship, but get us to System 998!"

"Acknowledged."

The computer executed a hard turn and distance between him and the Saucy Mare increased.

*

"Looks like he's making a break for it, Captain!"  Mr. Andrew yelled.

"Give her all she's got!  Is me lovely bride on an intercept course?"

"Yes sir!"

"And Bob and Matrix?"

"Two sectors away sir!"

"Then push her hard men!  He won't get away!"

*

"Raven, sensors indicate --," 

"I know, I see it, damn it!"  Raven said of the second ship that approached at full speed on an intercept course. Still, Raven wasn't about to let himself be captured.  It would only delay his getting to Enzo.

"Evasive maneuvers.  Avoid both ships!"

"Unable to comply."

"What?"

"All available flight paths have been blocked.  Sensors indicate twelve ships of varying designations are approaching.   Raven, shall I power up weapons systems?"

Raven couldn't believe this.  He was too close to be stopped now.  Time was running out.  The Great Mother was testing him.

Then again, maybe she was trying to tell him something.

"Full stop!"  Raven suddenly said.  He was trapped anyway.  No matter where he went they would follow him, even if he could outrun them and it occurred to Raven that maybe they were following the same signal he was.  He only hoped they gave him a chance to explain before they deleted him.

*

"Captain, he's coming to a full stop," Mr. Andrew announced.

This made Gavin immediately suspicious, "Now what's that scalawag planning?  He could easily outrun us – even though we could follow him.  He's up to something."

"We're within hailing range, captain."

"Open a channel," Gavin said, "Ahoy there, Raven!  This is Fleet Captain Gavin Capacitor.  I order ye to stand down and surrender yourself to us immediately!  Vacate your ship and come abroad the Saucy Mare or we will forcibly remove you!"

"Acknowledged," came the reply, "I surrender."

Which raised Gavin's suspicions even higher.  "Arm yerselves men.  No tellin' what the blackguard has planned."

"The _Libertas is approaching sir," Mr. Christopher said, "The missus requests permission to come aboard."_

"Granted me hearty," Gavin's voice softened and some of the men chuckled.  Gavin gave them the eye.  Of course it wasn't necessary for his wife to ask permission but it was just protocol.

Mr. Andrew and three other crewmembers of Gavin's approached the _Nevermore on zip boards.  Gavin's attention was turned away from their enemy for a time and was directed towards a small group of rocket cycles that approached.  _

The tall handsome woman on the lead cycle leapt lightly onto the deck and approached him.  Gavin removed his hat and bowed to her taking her hand and kissing it, "Welcome aboard me lovely one."

Captain Maiandra Irina graced him with a half-smile, "I thank you my courageous husband."  

Then she knelt and the two kissed a proper hello, "So we have him then?  The son of null that kidnapped Enzo?"

"See for yerself, me lovely one."

Mr. Andrew and the others were returning.  Gavin waited, his hand automatically lowered to the hilt of his cutlass, a true blade and a gift from his wife, not the force-field generating weapon he usually carried.   Each man held a stun stick on the man as they led him forward, flanking him on all sides.  An awful feeling began in the pit of his stomach when he realized Enzo wasn't with them.  Gavin watched Raven's face for any signs of fear or remorse, but saw neither, in fact, the mercenary looked angry.  More than likely at himself for being caught.

"Arrogant son of a horse's ASCII," Maiandra muttered.

When the man stood before them at last, Gavin didn't speak to him immediately, but addressed Mr. Andrew.  "Where's Enzo?"

"He wasn't aboard the ship, captain."

Gavin drew his cutlass and pointed the tip at Raven's throat, "Where be the boy?  If ye hurt him, I'll gut ye meself!"

"I don't have him anymore," Raven said quickly.

"What by gar does that mean?  What have ye done with him?"

At this the crew began jeering and shouting at Raven.  Some called for the mercenary to be strung up, while others suggested that some time floating in the web might loosen his tongue.  Gavin made no move to stop his crew.  He heartily agreed with them.

"I say we punish him now!"  Mr. Andrew yelled, "Teach him a lesson he won't soon forget!"

The men cheered in agreement.  A variety of equally gruesome suggestions were made.  Raven hadn't spoken and Gavin thought the man must be totally random.  Then men were surrounding Raven now and he finally said, "Please, you have to listen to me!"

It was then that Gavin noticed the ship approaching.

Someone shackled Raven and the man struggled in earnest.

"Hang him from the nearest yard arm!"  Someone yelled.

A man exited the ship and Gavin knew whatever punishment was given, he and his crew would not be the ones to do so.

"Matey's!  Matey's listen to yer captain!"  Gavin said, "We will not punish this one!"

Cries of protest erupted.  Gavin watched the man striding across the deck and yelled over the din, "Stand down!"  Then Gavin nodded behind them, "I think the most fitting punishment is about to present itself."

The crew turned as one and immediately made way as Matrix strode furiously up to Raven, drew back his fist and with a growl of rage, smashed it into Raven's face.  Cheers went up as Raven 'flew' several feet.  The man appeared to be unconscious.  Matrix was on him, before he had a chance to recover and effortlessly tossed Raven into a pile of crates.

Another commanding figure moved to stand next to Gavin, "Should we stop him?" the Pirate Lord asked.

"No," Bob said.

Matrix watched as Raven climbed shakily to his feet.  The mercenary wiped blood from his mouth and stood facing Matrix on trembling legs.

Gun leapt into Matrix's hands and the ominous whirl of his mechanical eye could be heard over the din.  "Gun – command line – full delete."

"No, don't!"  Raven held out his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Now," Matrix growled, "I'll ask you this once, and once only.  _Where is my brother?"_

***

Seven hours into the past 

The fear Desdemona had been feeling increased tenfold when she saw the murderous fire in Ram's eyes.

"You're certain of this?"  Ram demanded, "The Prime Guardian is missing?"

It was dark in the room.  Shadows played over Ram's face.  She figured this room had been an office in the warehouse at one point, but Ram was using it as a makeshift bedroom.  He sat at a desk.  The dim illumination from a light stick cast a ghastly pall on his features.

Desdemona sat on the edge of the hard cot Ram obviously used, "I managed to get in touch with our informant.  Apparently, the Prime Guardian is a lot sicker than he and his people let on.  He destroyed the portal generator at both Mainframe and the Hall and disappeared.  They're trying to be discreet in searching for him but – well I've told Captain Lynx so by this afternoon, it will be all over the city."

Ram smiled.  It was a chilling sight; "The madness has taken him then.  Good.  It won't be long now.  Have you contacted the leaders of my forces?  They are prepared?"

"Yes."

"And they gave you no disrespect?  They understand that you are in command?"

"They do."

Desdemona was even more frightened of the eerie calm that seemed to have settled over Ram.  He didn't speak for a time just stared into the glow of the light, "You know I have learned much through all of this.  Not just what I have accomplished here, but serving my late mistress."

A lance of ice pierced Desdemona's core-com, "Your late mistress?"

Ram rose from his seat, seeming to ignore her question, "Her defeat taught me one thing, never assume you will be victorious in all things.  Always have a way to insure your victory in the future."

He was standing over her now and she shuddered at his nearness, "You will assist me in that endeavor my dear."

"Who is your mistress?"  Desdemona demanded.

Ram took her by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet.  "I have left implicit instructions in the event of my deletion, you will follow them, understood?"

"Ram --,"

"Do you understand?"  Ram shook her.

"Let me go, you son of a --,"

"No," Ram's voice was deadly, "You are integral to my future plans.  If I am deleted, I must have an heir to carry out my plans for revenge.  You will supply me with that heir  -- a son."

"Are you totally and completely random?  I'm not --!"

Ram shoved her onto the cot, then reached up and tapped his icon twice.  Desdemona realized that he had also been wearing a disguise and with the refresh command, his façade fell away.

Desdemona screamed.

***

Mouse strode into Bob's office to find Dot at his desk with at least a dozen vid-windows open around her receiving reports on the search.  Dot had been out searching herself for a time until Mouse had suggested she set up a command center in Bob's office.  Dot had protested at first, stating that since Mouse was interim leader she should be the one until Mouse informed Dot that she had the greater leadership experience and abilities.  It had not been idle flattery on Mouse's part.  Dot had finally acquiesced

The Command.com of Mainframe looked up and said, "Close the door."

Mouse did so, "What is it."

"Did you hear this?"  Dot turned one of the vid-windows towards Mouse.

"I've been searching through back-alley's all night.  I'm going back out as soon 

as -- ,"  Mouse halted as what the reporter was saying registered.

_"—and this reporter has also learned that the Prime Guardian has been missing since late last night.  Sources within the Hall revealed that he has caused considerable damage to Hall facilities --,"_

"Damn it!"  Mouse said.

"My thoughts exactly," Dot said grimly.  "If I ever find the son of a horse's ASCII whose doing this, I'll delete them myself."

"Not if I delete them first, sugah."

"I should be out there – looking to!  I hate being inside like this."

"Dot, honey, I told you you're needed here."

"I know," Dot got up and walked over to the window, "Bob, where are you?"

***

In Sector 1018, Ray Tracer strode down the halls of Aunt Judy's clinic, on his way to meet Peg Walrod.  It had been Dot's decision to let the young woman know what was going on, so she could assist in the search for Bob.

Peg was sitting in her office, with three vid-windows open and she waved Ray in.

"Thank you for the progress report," Peg was speaking to a sprite, "Let me know as soon as you find anything."

"Nothing yet?"  Ray asked.

"No," Peg said, "I have people all over discreetly searching for him.  There's no sign."

"Thanks for all your help, love, it's appreciated."

"Anytime.  I owe Bob.  I just wish you had gotten me in on this sooner."

"So do I," Ray said, "Keep us posted all right?"

"You got it."

As Ray left the office, he heard a sound down the hall to his right.  He stopped abruptly, but saw no one.  He shrugged and walked on.

*

Rich peeped from within the broom closet hoping Ray was gone.  That had been too close.  Peg would bite his head off if she had known he had been listening in on her conversation through the vent.  And now with Ray's departure from the office, his fears had been confirmed.  The Prime Guardian was missing.

Since becoming an orphan during the viral occupation, Rich had lived on the streets.  He felt he knew them better than anyone did.   For some totally basic reason, the adults were trying to keep their search efforts a secret.  Rich thought – no, he knew, he and his gang could do better.  They knew the alleyways and the back streets and places you went to hide when you wanted to disappear.

Rich would bet all the units in the Super Computer that he and his friends would find the Prime Guardian and he'd make Ray proud of him.

***

The war had left many sectors of the Super Computer in ruins.  Despite the best efforts of the authorities, these sectors remained in disrepair.  Great expanses of buildings, warehouses, and residences had been destroyed.  Some sections were now the temporary home of the transients of the city.  The homeless, the destitute, and the criminal elements seeking a place to hide often housed themselves in these abandoned sections.

Within a condemned storefront house, in an undiscovered stockroom filled with rotting food, Bob stirred from his fevered nightmares.

He had no idea how he had gotten where he was.  He remembered little after destroying the portal generator.  His mind was filled with the images of faces filled with shock, pity or outright fear.  And one face in particular, with violet eyes that pleaded with him as he deleted her.

He no longer cared.  It was over for him.  Even when the fire burned him and the ice buried him and the things taunted him – even when Megabyte and Daemon spoke to him, he didn't care.

At least now, he was no longer in pain.  The sense of numbness had been with him for sometime.  The only thing that was left was this sense of total loss and defeat.  It surprised him (ah, surprise, now that was something he never thought he'd experience again) that he had stirred at all.

He realized suddenly why.  Something had changed.  He didn't know what.  Through images that were his nightmares, someone approached him.  He heard the sound of movement first but decided not to bother opening his eyes.  Then he felt a touch.  A warm hand was laid on his cheek.  Strange he actually felt it.  Then a voice broke through the other voices that continued to taunt him.  Calling him something, but he wasn't certain what.  

It created a small spark which burned away some of the miasma and gave him enough strength to care to open his eyes.

Someone was standing before him bathed in a halo of golden light.  So he had deleted.  An angel had come for him.  She was a plump little girl with a cherubic face framed by purple curls.  Violet eyes, much like someone he used to know, stared at him with sadness.

"Are you an angel?"  Bob didn't know if he had asked the question aloud or not.

The girl nodded, then as quickly as she had come, turned and darted away.

"Don't leave me," Bob moaned and slipped back into his fevered world again.

*

"You sure this is the right way?"  Ray asked for the nth time.

"Yes.  Trust me will you Ray?  Angel told me where she and her brother found him."

"Okay Nipper, I'll take your word for it then."

Ray couldn't believe it.  After all their searching, the little nipper and his friends had done what the adults hadn't been able to do.  Ray could tell Rich was still a little miffed that the adults hadn't believed him when he said and his friends had found the Prime Guardian in an abandoned store. 

"There's Lycos!"  Rich pointed to a gangly teen standing in front of a dilapidated store.

It was almost dark, so there weren't too many people about.  "You little nippers shouldn't be out alone at night like this," Ray commented.

"We did it all through the war," Rich said, "We had to."

"Well I must admit you're a courageous bunch."

Ray landed Baud and nodded to Lycos, "Take me to him."

The boy complied and led Ray into the dim interior of the store.  

"In there," Lycos motioned through the doorway and Ray stepped inside.

The little girl, Angel, was sitting on the floor beside him.  Someone had brought a light stick, which gave the barest of illumination and a dirty blanket, which covered Bob's shivering body.  Ray knelt down beside him, "Oh no mate, not this."

"What's wrong with him?"  Angel asked the innocent question.

Ray reached out a hand and drew it back, "He's very sick lovely lady.  Why don't you go outside with your brother?"

"Okay," the girl said.  She dusted the dirt from her pants and left.

"All right mate, it's going to be all right I'm here," even as he spoke, Ray was fighting back the nausea.  He knew what had happened, there was no doubt in his mind.  Bob had gone into the third stage.  Ray could barely stand to look at him.

"Hang on, please, we'll get you help.  I promise."

***

The medical center was starkly lit with the cold impersonal florescent light.  Dot hated this place and the fact that she had to be here but at least she wasn't alone.

Matrix sat on her left, AndrAIa on her right.  Across the room, Peg Walrod sat, her arm draped around the young sprite Rich.  He reminded her so much of Enzo.

Mouse and Ray were outside keeping the reporters at bay.  There had been no way to keep the situation a secret any longer and quite frankly, Dot was relieved the charade was over.

When word had come in that Bob had been found, relief like Dot had never known, even greater than when her love had been shot into the web but it had turned to anguish when she had seen him.

*

Dot burst into the medical center, caught sight of Ray standing with Rich, "Ray!  Where's Bob?" 

The search engine turned to her.  "Dot, they're looking at him now."  He took her by the shoulders.

"How is he?"

"Dot --,"

A commotion down the hall had them both turning.

"Damn, here come the piranhas," Ray said of the wave of reporters converging on them.  "Rich take Dot to the waiting room, will you?  I'll handle these wankers."

"But --,"

"Come on, Ms. Dot, I'll take care of you," Rich took her hand.

Dot looked down at the little boy and saw Enzo, his face filled with distress.  She realized she didn't want to talk to anyone right now and was quite content to leave the scene.

"Lay off you blood-suckers!"  Ray was saying as Rich led her down the hall.

"Don't worry Ms. Dot, the Prime Guardian will be okay," Rich said as they sat down.

"Thank you Rich," Dot impulsively hugged the young man, "And I mean for everything.  I'll find some way to repay you and I'm sure Bob will want to as well."

"Don't worry about it," Rich said.

Matrix and AndrAIa came rushing in a half millisecond later.

"Any word?"  Matrix came to her immediately and knelt in front of her.

"None yet," Dot whispered.  She felt drained, exhausted.  She wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Peg came in later and she and Rich spoke for awhile, followed by Mouse told Dot she was going to help Ray fight off 'the piranhas' and inform Colonel Tempus of the situation.  Matrix had been at the nurse's station demanding answers and AndrAIa had finally had to go and drag him away.  

For Dot, none of it seemed real.

*

Mouse and Ray walked into the waiting room sometime later, and Mouse asked the question that had been asked a dozen times before, "Any word?"

Dot just shook her head, too tired to even speak.

"What's taking so long?"  Matrix hissed.

"Dot," Mouse knelt before her, "Aw honey, you're exhausted, you need some sleep."

"N-no," Dot said, "How can I sleep?  I have to know!"

"Okay, okay, listen.  Ray and I are gonna go back to the Hall soon.  We need to – aw never mind, I'll take care of things there and we'll be back in a bit."

"All right," Dot didn't have the strength to argue.

"Try to take a nap at least --,"

Footsteps sounding down the hall had Dot coming to her feet.  Rose stepped into the room.

"Well how is he?"  Dot was the first to speak, followed by the others flinging a myriad of questions at Rose.

"Please everyone," Rose said.  "Dot – did Ray tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"No, I didn't," Ray said quickly.

"What?"  Dot demanded.

"Bob went into the third stage.  It looks like it's been since he disappeared."

"Oh no," Dot gasped, she raised her hand to her mouth as her eyes burned with tears.  "I want to see him!"

"Dot, I don't think that will be a good idea."

"I agree," Ray said quietly.  Everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Ray looked away, "I – I saw him Dot, he – please don't go in there.  It will only upset you more."

"I want to see him," Dot repeated.

"All right Dot," Rose said, "But only for a few moments."

"I'll come with you Dot," Matrix said.

The two followed Rose down the hall.  

"I'm going back down to the lab to finish my research," Rose commented.  "We're running out of time.  A cure has to be found now."

Dot barely heard as Rose stopped in front of a room, "Dot, I've already instituted the necessary procedures.  It just needs your approval."

"What procedures?"  Matrix asked.

"You didn't tell him?"

"There hasn't been time," Dot said.

Rose opened, the door, "A few moments."

The only sound in the room was that of the machinery which kept Bob alive.  A curtain had been drawn around the bed, shielding Bob's body from them.  Dot moved slowly around the curtain.

"No," the anguished whisper came from Matrix.

Dot's voice fled.  Again, she lifted her hand to her mouth and the tears fell freely.  Suddenly she was uncertain that her legs would hold her.  Then Matrix was there.  He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her against him.

"It'll be okay," For the first time; Dot heard uncertainty in her brother's voice.

But Dot seemed to know that it wouldn't be okay.  It would never be okay again.  The man who lay in that bed, with tubes and wires connected to all parts of his body didn't even closely resemble the man she loved.  Dot could only stare at him from where she stood, a strange paralysis gripping her.  

After a time she moved from her brother's embrace and approached his bedside.  "Bob?"

He made no movement.  She could barely hear his breathing.  Dot leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips, "I love you."

"Dot?"  Rose's voice broke the silence.

"I'm staying with him."

"Dot --,"

_"I'm staying with him."_

"All right Dot."

Matrix pulled a chair around next to the bed and led Dot to sit down, "I'll stay too if you want."

"Thank you but – I think Mouse will need your help.  Mouse says something is going to happen soon and – and someone needs to contact Mainframe –," Dot's voice broke, " – and let them know."

Matrix pulled her into his embrace.  She had no more left.  Her strength was gone the Command.com of Mainframe rested her head on her brother's shoulder and cried.

***

The last person Mouse wanted to speak with was Captain Lynx, but here he was now, blocking her way.

Mouse was just wondering how Dot and Bob dealt with all the bull that went with a command position.  Mouse was fighter, not a politician.  She preferred the battlefield to the boardroom.  Maybe she was a little random for believing so, but it was the only way she knew.

At least she had help, although Ray felt more like she did.  She was on her way to meet him now at the Operations Center, then they were going to the detention center to question the operations center workers.  And there was still the matter of finding that little boy.  Mouse hadn't given up hope yet, but Colonel Tempus had made it abundantly clear that he thought further searching was futile.  Matrix was leading another team to search the outlaying sections of the city where Bob had been found and AndrAIa was following some leads on the brewing trouble Mouse had heard about. 

Despite Bob being in the hospital, Mouse knew things still had to be done, and she knew Bob would chew her head off if she left things slide.

So, with all this written on her disk she had little patience for Captain Lynx.

"I just wanted to let you know that I plan on filing formal charges against the New Collective."

"So why do you think I care about that?"

"You're the interim leader aren't you?  And since the Prime Guardian is obviously incapacitated --,"

"Lynx I don't give a rat's ASCII what you do right now!"

"You had better because you'll have to deal with --,"

Mouse shoved him against the wall, "I've got too much to deal with right now, so you do what you want.  Just stay out of my sight you hear?"

"I feel sorry for you," Lynx's voice shook, "This whole city is going to go straight to hell in a recycle bin soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know very well what it means," Lynx said, "I'll be in touch."

Mouse watched him walk down the hall for nano before whispering, "Ruddy wanker."  Then she couldn't help but smile.  Ray was such a bad influence on her.

***

"Mouse look at this," Ray approached her the moment she entered the Operations Center and showed her the report on a Clipboard.

"You sure about this, sugah?"

"We need to talk to those center people we brought in, now." Ray said.

"We need to talk to Katiyana."

"I called the center, she still hasn't regained consciousness.  When she does, they promise to call me."

"Then let's get this over with," Mouse said.

***

It was stifling in the lab at the medical center.  Rose Norton continued to stare and the figures and formulas scrolling up and down the vid-screens.

"It's here," Rose said, "I know it's here somewhere."

The door opened and yet another lab technician walked in and presented Rose with yet another clipboard of test results.

"These are for SiRCe," Rose snapped.  She had, a little guiltily, been putting aside her research in finding a cure for Sirce.  Dom was with her constantly and Rose found herself worrying about him as well.  On top of that, with the urgency around Bob, Rose was at the end of her file.  But that was no reason to start snapping at the help.  "Sorry – I know I said to keep brining in all results.  Thank you."

The technician stood looking at her for a nano.

"Thank you, that's all," Rose said and went back to her studying.

She took a moment to glance at SiRCe's results, then looked again, "Wait a 

nano -- ,"

Rose was up and running out the door, "Wait!"  She called to the technician.  

"Yes ma'am?"

"I want you to run these tests on the blood sample for Enzo Matrix."

"A new development doctor?"

"Possibly a very important one," Rose didn't question why a technician was asking, "Get them on it ASAP and let me know right away.  This may be the solution I've been looking for."

"Yes doctor."

With renewed vigor, Rose went back to her research.

***

As always, Mouse leaned casually against the doorframe sharpening her katana.  The binome, the portal operator sat fidgeting on his bunk and watched as Ray casually walked back and forth across the cell.

"I don't know why I'm here," the binome said.  "I didn't do nothing."

"Anything," Ray corrected, "Proper grammar is always a must."

"You can't keep me here, I'm innocent!"

"Oh really," Ray picked up the Clipboard that he had laid on the bed, "Not according to this."

Then binome couldn't help but glance at the Clipboard.

"I'm sure you know what that is," Ray said, "It's the log for the portal generator.  The original log, not the one you forged."

"What?  I didn't forge any --,"

"The thing about Constable Mouse here," Ray motioned to Mouse, "is that she's the best damn hacker in all of the net.  It's amazing, you think you can just delete something and it's gone forever but there's always a way to retrieve it."

The binome turned a shade paler.

"We've already talked to your cohorts," Ray said, "You're Chosen, aren't you?"

"N-no!  That's not true."

"Oh really?"  Ray turned to Mouse and the flame-haired mercenary approached the bed.  She rested the tip of the katana blade on the binome's knee.

"I'm not really!"  The binome said, "I was told to do it!  I even asked Katiyana about it!  I don't have authorization to open a portal, especially not inside.  I didn't want to get into trouble."

"So you fixed the logs and disappeared so not to get into trouble?"

"I didn't fix the logs!  One of the others must have done it.  I was grabbed me right after I called Katiyana.  I knew something was up when he said he had the Prime Guardian's permission to use the portal."

"When who said?"  Ray demanded.

The binome didn't reply, "He'll delete me.  I'd rather go to jail."

"Who said anything about going to jail, sugah?"  Mouse showed her fangs.

"We have everything we need to send you there," Ray waved the Clipboard in his face.  "The fact that you used the portal generator three times during the relay blackout, once at 07:00 then at 07:10, and again at 07:45.  You transported someone to Mainframe.  I'm betting the virus Chaos, and then someone within and out of the hall.  It had to be someone familiar with this place in order to keep from being seen.  Then you forged the logs cause you knew you'd get your head taken off if you were found out."

"Whoever used that portal was the one who attacked Katiyana," Mouse hissed.  "So you aided and abetted.  Guilty by association."

"But I swear to you it wasn't me!"  The binome said.   "Look, I admit I opened two portals – then I called Katiyana.  The third must have been opened by --," 

"Who, damn it!"  Ray hissed close to face.

"He'll delete me, you gotta --,"

Ray lifted the binome up and slammed him against the wall, "Tell me now or I'll rip your ruddy core-com out and shoved it down it throat!"

"Colonel Tempus!"  

"Bloody hell," Ray whispered.

"Why am I not surprised?"  Mouse hissed.

Ray tossed the binome onto the cot; "We gotta find the wanker now!"

"Hey what about me?  The binome called.  You gotta protect me, they'll delete me!"

Mouse and Ray didn't even glance back at him.

***

Tired and hungry, Matrix entered Council Hall.  One look at the renegade's face had people practically leaping to get out of his way.  He had made a promise to find that little boy and he would but it was impossible for him to stop thinking about Bob and Dot.

AndrAIa had contacted him while he was out and they would be meeting Mouse and Ray at Bob's office.  While both Matrix and AndrAIa searched, they had been made aware of the numerous rumors of an uprising in the making.  Well, it's not like they hadn't expected it to happen.  They knew it had been coming from the startup.  Now it was merely a matter of time before their enemy made their move and with Bob incapacitated, they would have to be sure they were ready.

Colonel Tempus was also to meet them there and if the man made one smart-ASCII remark to Matrix the renegade was sure he would deck the colonel.

Rule was at her desk as usual, "Good afternoon sir."

Matrix was in no mood to be cordial, "Has anyone arrived yet?"

"No sir," Rule said, "The constables are at the detention center right now.  They said to tell you to wait for them.  Colonel Tempus was here earlier but received a call and left to take it."

"Did he say what it was about?"

"No sir, he obviously didn't want me to hear the call, he went down the hall."

"How long ago was this?"

"Just a few nanos, actually."

Matrix frowned.  What could be so important that Colonel Tempus would be late for this meeting?

"Excuse me a moment sir," Rule took a call that was just coming in, "Oh yes, ma'am.  In fact Mr. Matrix is right here."  Rule turned the vid-window to show Dr. Norton's face.

"Rose, what is it?"

"Oh Matrix, I was trying to reach Mouse," Rose said.

"No – is Bob --?"

"No, no!"  Rose said, "I needed Mouse to bring Little Enzo here.  Matrix, I haven't told Dot this because I didn't want to get her – or your -- hopes up but I want to get a sampling of Enzo's code.  The infection in him has similar code patterns to Hybrid-X.  I believe I've found the answer to curing SiRCe.  Would you tell AndrAIa?"

"I will, she'll be glad to hear it."

"I'm hoping I can use that information to help Bob.  It maybe the answer I've been looking for."

"I knew you could do it, Rose."

"Matrix I haven't _done anything," Rose stressed, "I'm telling you there may be a chance, depending on the test results I do for Enzo.  The results on his blood sample were inconclusive. I need to go deeper but this is just a long shot.  I've already informed my team of technicians that this is to receive top priority."_

"Anything is good Rose.  Thank you, I'll tell Mouse.  And good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

When the connection closed Matrix said, "Can we get Mouse and Ray on the line?  See how much longer they're going to be?"

"Looks like a call is coming through from them now," Rule opened the vid-window, "Yes Constable.  Mr. Matrix is waiting for you."  Again, Rule turned the vid-window to show Mouse's anxious face.

"Mouse, what's wrong?"

"Matrix, is Colonel Tempus there?"

"He was but he just left, why?"

"Damn it!"  Mouse said, "Alert our security forces, Colonel Tempus is to be immediately detained.  He is to be considered armed and dangerous!"

"Tempus is the informant, isn't he?"  Matrix said, "Son of a virus!"

"He can't have gotten far, you said he just left?"  Mouse said.  "Where could he have possibly gone?"

"Wait --," Matrix said, "I think I know.  Call Rose Norton; tell her to have the medical center security stay with her until I get there.  Tell her to be on the lookout for Colonel Tempus."

"Matrix, what's going on?"

"Rule will explain.   I think Colonel Tempus is going to try and delete Dr. Norton."

***

"Inconclusive," Rose said bitterly.  "And here I thought I was so close.  Well hopefully I can find a new route using the code samples."

Rose rubbed her tired eyes.  It was almost dinnertime.  She'd work a little while longer, then break to eat.  First, she got up and stretched her aching muscles.  Maybe she'd drop by Bob's room and check up on Dot.  Make sure she was eating and such.

Rose kept a small refrigerator in his office.  She stepped inside and examined the contents, selected a bottle of juice and took a healthy drink, wishing for once that it were something stronger.

"Is it good?"

Rose gave a cry of alarm and turned sharply at the sound of the voice.  The bottle slipped from her finger and shattered as it hit the floor.  The juice spread to become a blood-like stain at the feet of Colonel Tempus.

"Colonel!  You startled me."

"Did I?"

Rose didn't like the look in his eyes.  It made her shudder, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Just wanted to see how the research was coming along.  I've heard you had a breakthrough in finding a cure for Bob."

"No," Rose said, honestly "Where did you hear that?"

On her desk sat a pot of geraniums, a gift from a grateful patient.  They brought a spot of color to the drab office.  At her words, Colonel Tempus drew his laser pistol and fired, shattered the pot and incinerating the flowers.  

Another cry of alarm escaped Rose's lips.  She looked at Tempus and her fear multiplied at the murderous look in his eyes.

"You know," the laser was now trained on her, "We never expected you to find the cure.  Guess Quicksilver underestimated you."

_My User!  "You – you're a spy for the Chosen."  Then another frightening realization came to her, "Someone inside this center is a spy too.  You wouldn't be here if someone here hadn't told you something."_

"Well it's all a moot point now isn't it.  I can't let you cure Bob."

"But I didn't find the cure for Bob!"

"How I hate a liar."

"No!" 

"Tempus!" 

Tempus turned and Rose took that opportunity to hit the floor.  It was then that the shooting started.

***

"Gun – command line – tracking."  Matrix snarled at he pointed his formidable weapon at the colonel's retreating back.  "You won't escape me, you son of a null."

Matrix regained his feet and called, "Rose are you all right?"  

"Yes, go!"  Rose called back and Matrix was out the door.

Matrix rushed from the room, and glanced up and down the narrow hall, catching sight of a fire exit door just closing.  Matrix was in pursuit instantly.  He barreled through the door, paused to listen and heard unmistakable footsteps and broke into a run.  The sound of a second door closing told him where his quarry had gone.

The sun was just setting as Matrix exited the hospital.  The area that the hospital was in was surrounded by new construction and devastated buildings.  The last thing Matrix needed to do was lose Tempus in the darkness.  The streets were eerily empty as he ran, as though everyone were in hiding, awaiting – what?  Somehow, Matrix knew.  Then he saw him, actually movement down an alley to his left.  As Matrix started for the entrance a wildly aimed shot came out, Matrix dove and it exploded behind him.  Keeping low, Matrix approached the alley and pressed his back against the wall.  Cautiously he peered around and seeing Tempus at a run, he was off again.

"Tempus, halt!"  Matrix said.  The colonel turned back and Matrix threw himself against the wall as the colonel fired several times.  Matrix leapt out into the open returning fire and the colonel gave a cry as one of the shots hit.  Matrix was down the alley, emerging on the other end.  He paused when he saw the droplets of blood on the wall.

Office buildings lined the next street, all abandoned.  New construction had begun on some, with the bottom floors currently being renovated.  Tempus was just entering a building under new construction.  Matrix made his way to across the street using anything for cover.  He knew once he entered that building Tempus would attack, but Matrix didn't care. Tempus would pay for what he had done.

"Gun – command line – stun," as much as he wanted to delete Tempus the son of a null might know the cure to Bob's illness or where Quicksilver was.  Matrix entered the dim interior of the building.

He halted and listed, but could only hear the muted sounds outside.  Then a faint noise, like pebbles shifting.  Matrix dove just as the shot cut across the air where his right shoulder had been.  The renegade rolled, came up as Tempus converged on him and fired.  Tempus dodged the shot, then disappeared down a narrow corridor.  Matrix was up, "Tempus you can't get away!"  

The renegade moved forward with caution.  The building was a maze of long and narrow corridors, doorways and half constructed stairwells, still showing damage from the war.  Matrix proceeded, hating to give his position away, but calling out, "You're trapped Tempus, give yourself up!"

"Not on your life, boy!"  The voice had come from behind him, Matrix turned but no one was there.  He followed the sound of the voice.

"Why did you do it, Tempus?  Betray Bob and the New Collective?"  Matrix pinned himself against the wall.

"Betray him?"  Tempus' voice was shrill, "He betrayed us!"

There was the sound of running feet.  Matrix used his infrared and 'saw' Tempus down the corridor to his left.  His sight seemed unclear, possibly he guessed, from some material within the building.

Matrix was in pursuit.  The corridor ended at a lift that was no longer working.

A savage cry from behind him had him turning, Tempus lunged at him, wielding a broken piece of board.  Matrix barely missed the swing.  Tempus was on his before he could react, trying to shove him off balance.  Matrix broke Tempus' hold and rammed the flat of his palm against Tempus' chin, then drove a fist into his stomach.

Tempus drew his laser, fired, the shot went wild and grazed Matrix's shoulder but the renegade barely felt the pain.  Fury numbed him to everything but his drive to punish Tempus.  Matrix gave his own cry of rage and barreled into Tempus shoving him back slamming him into the interior of the lift.  Tempus, lashed out with a martial arts kick and the blow sent Matrix careening back.

"Gun!"  Matrix screamed.  And his weapon came to him.  Tempus took off down the hall.  Matrix struggled to his feet and fired again, exploding plaster in a cloud of dust.  Matrix was up and running again.

The hall ended at a half-finished flight of stairs that Matrix took two at a time.  On the second floor, the entire area was bare boards and insulation.  There was no place to hide; yet, Tempus wasn't in sight.  His eye trained, he saw the heat signature down another corridor.  Matrix made a wide circuit of the room.  

"Come out, Tempus," Matrix called, raising Gun.

Tempus stepped from the corridor and raised his hands.  "I suppose you have me." 

"Drop the laser, now!"

Tempus did so.  

"Kick it over here."

Again, Tempus obeyed, raising Matrix's suspicions.  He picked up the laser and stuck it in his belt.  "On the floor now, hands behind your head."

"If you say so," Tempus went to kneel and almost too late Matrix saw the swift moment of his hand near his boot.

"No!"  The renegade tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough, the dagger sank deep into his right shoulder.  Matrix cried out in agony.  Before he could recover, Tempus rammed into him. Throwing him off balance, the pain clouding his thinking.  Tempus hit him once twice, then Matrix was falling back and the awful sound of timber smashing and a choking cloud of plaster dust engulfed him.  Matrix hit the lower floor, not realizing until then that the timbers under him had given way and as he hit, there was another sharp crack and a searing pain shot up his arm.  Then darkness engulfed him.

He came to, buried under rubble, his mouth thick with plaster dust, his eyes burned and he knew that his arm was broken.  Down the hall, Tempus calmly descended the stairs, carrying in his hand a broken two by four.

Matrix's eye focused on the pile of rubble around him.  He knew Gun was there, he could sense it nearby.  His connection with his weapon hadn't been broken.  Then he saw a silver glint to the right. 

"You know," Tempus said in an almost amiable tone of voice.  He stood using the board to lean on.  The smile he gave Matrix would have chilled anyone else.  It was the smile of a man not altogether there, "I'm actually sorry it had to end this way."

Tempus approached him and raised the two by four to smash Matrix's skull, "I was just beginning to like you, boy."

As Tempus brought the two-by-four down, Matrix yelled, "_Gun!"_

His weapon flew into his hand.  Matrix saw the shock in Tempus' eyes as he realized what was about to happen before he pulled the trigger.

The board slipped from Tempus' nerveless fingers.  The colonel pitched over on his back, shuddered once and didn't move again.

"And don't call me boy," Matrix muttered.

Matrix lowered his hand but kept his grip on Gun and fought the lethargy taking hold of him.  Tempus wouldn't stay unconscious forever.  He had to get up.  If he went to sleep, he'd never see his friends and family again.  He tried to move but couldn't, so he practiced breathing slowly until he achieved an even rhythm and he whispered a name over and over like a mantra, even as he felt unconsciousness pulling at him.  He imagined her face and her voice and whispered her name, "AndrAIa, AndrAIa, AndrAIa," and hoped that she would come in time.

***

"Matrix?"

His eyes felt gritty, his throat raw.  He moistened his lips and managed to say in a hoarse voice, "Water."

"Get him some water!"  

It was AndrAIa.  His beautiful AndrAIa.  "AndrAIa – Colonel Tempus --,"

"Don't worry, Lover," she breathed close to his ear, "He's in custody, you're safe now, you're going to be all right."

He felt a cup pressed to his lips, felt the cool water wash away the grit.

"Is he all right?"  Ray said.  Matrix was too tired and sore to be jealous.

"Come on Sparky, open your eyes for me."

He wanted to see her beautiful face so he forced his eyes open.  It was full dark.  The area around him was illuminated with the searchlights from various rescue vehicles.  AndrAIa, looking a hundred times more beautiful then ever to him, smiled gently down at him.

"I didn't think you'd get here in time."

"Ssh," she admonished gently.  Her soft lips caressed his face, "I'm here now."

***

"Matrix!"

Matrix looked up and flinched.

AndrAIa kissed him on the cheek, "I think I'll go check on SiRCe."

"AndrAIa!"  But she was already gone.  

Matrix looked sheepishly at Dot, "Hi sis." 

"Don't you 'hi sis' me!"  The distress in Dot's voice nearly broke Matrix's core-com.  "Are you all right?"

She crossed the room quickly and embraced him tightly.  Matrix grunted.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry," tears welled in her eyes, "They said you were all right 

but –,"  she touched the cast on his forearm.

"Oh yeah --," Matrix had the grace to blush.

"Mouse told me it was Colonel Tempus.  He was the informant all along.  Did he – was he the one to poison Bob?"

"He had to have been," Matrix said.  "He treated some wounds Bob received, when we thought it had been Captain Lynx it was Tempus all along.  But that doesn't mean Lynx is guilty either."

"Tempus was working both sides of the fence."

"The information Lynx always obtained was highly confidential.  Not just anyone would have access to it."  The renegade climbed to his feet.

"What are you doing?  The doctor says --,"

"No," Matrix said, "I want to be there when they question Tempus."

Dot sighed.  Matrix took her hands, "Go and be with Bob.  I promise I'll let you know the moment we come up with anything."

"I – all right."

_And he will tell us the truth, Matrix thought grimly._

***

Matrix stepped in the cell and moved aside to allow Mouse and Ray to enter.  

Colonel Tempus grinned broadly at them, "Not going to be much room in here."  The Colonel looked behind them, "You're girlfriend not around, boy?"

Matrix crossed the room in two strides and took a handful of Tempus' shirt collar, "I told you not to call me 'boy'.  Now you're going to tell us everything we want to know, got that?"

"Sure, why not?"  Tempus said lightly, "There's nothing you can do now anyway that will matter."

"Where's Quicksilver?"

"Well I could tell you that but it would make no difference.  He's probably gotten word of my capture and --,"

"Listen Tempus, when I want your personal opinion I'll beat it out of you."  Matrix said, "Where is Quicksilver?"

"No, I don't think I'll tell you.  Just to be contrary you know."

Matrix's mechanical eye turned.  Gun was in his hand.  "Still feel like being contrary?"

Something changed in Tempus' face.  A cold acceptance of his fate, "I'm not afraid to delete Matrix, can you say the same?"

Matrix shoved him away, "Don't tempt me."

"You're all going to delete," he said.  "While you sit here threatening me, Quicksilver is making his move and this will all be so very unimportant."

"You never answered my question," Matrix said, "Why did you do this?"

Another change came over Tempus' face.  Cold fury marred his features, "You should know the answer to that, _Valadare."_

Matrix's fist shot out, smashing Tempus in the nose.  His head snapped back and blood began to pour.  Tempus probed his broken nose with one hand then began to laugh, "Hit a nerve did I?"

"Matrix," Mouse stepped forward and spoke for the first time.  Matrix turned away, "What's the cure for Hybrid-X?"

"Virogen," Tempus said in a nasal tone, "It's call Virogen and there is no cure.  Come on now, did you think they would actually bother?  Now listen to me very carefully people.  The Prime Guardian is a dead sprite."

"No!"  Matrix grabbed him again, "That can't be true!"

"Now why would I lie?"

Matrix threw him to the floor.  Gun was in his shaking grasp.  "Give me one good reason --,"

"I told you I'm not afraid to delete," Tempus said, "So pull the trigger and be done with it, if you have the circuits."

"Matrix!"  Again Mouse intervened, "He's not worth it, sugah."

Slowly he holstered Gun, "You're right, he's not."

Tempus climbed to his feet, "I did it for the Glory of Daemon.  I served her well during the war, but once she was defeated there was nowhere for me to go.  Everyone who knew I served her was killed, so when Quicksilver came to me and gave me the opportunity to avenge our mistress' death I took it."

"So you poisoned Bob," Mouse said.

"Yes – the burns on his neck.  I placed a few drops of Virogen on the bandages."

Rage made Matrix's whole body shake, "So this was to punish Bob, because he supposedly betrayed Daemon?"

"It was more than that!  I wanted to punish him to!  He never even knew I existed until after the war.  I should have been at his side not you!"

"So this was all about some petty jealousy?"

"It wasn't petty to me!  I served Daemon well, and I served Dariem and I received nothing!"

Matrix looked at Tempus critically for the first time, "You are totally and completely random!"

The smile returned, "Perhaps," Tempus said.  "But it doesn't matter one bit now, doesn't it?  When Quicksilver takes the system, perhaps he will continue to let me serve him, but I doubt it.  He'll probably kill me, even though I've assured the Prime Guardian's demise."

"Where is Quicksilver?"

Tempus shrugged, "An abandoned warehouse in Sector 3003.  I don't know which one.  I told you, he's probably gone by now."

"We're on it," Mouse said.

As they turned to leave, Tempus suddenly called, "Matrix?"

"What."

"It's a shame, really," Tempus' eyes were bright with madness, "First Cooper Black, now me.  Who would have thought that the Prime Guardian was such a poor judge of character?"

Matrix hit him again.  That time, Tempus was out cold.

"Sector 3003," Mouse said as they hurried back upstairs, "We'll need detailed maps of the sectors and the mobilization of our forces.  Matrix will you handle that?"

"Yes," Matrix said, "I'll call Dot.  Tempus may have been lying about their being no cure.  If we get to Quicksilver, Bob may have a chance."

Matrix didn't want to think of the alternative.


	26. Much Needed Heroes

Aftermath26 Wendy Simpson Wendy Simpson 2 727 2001-10-23T17:58:00Z 2001-10-23T17:58:00Z 24 5573 31768 n/a 264 63 39013 9.2720 

CHAPTER 26

MUCH NEEDED HEROES

The present 

It took all of Matrix's will not to delete him on the spot.

The sight of his "M" targeting bulls-eye on Raven's forehead had given Matrix a great deal of pleasure.  

The first hit had released much of then tension he had been feeling.  Seeing Raven squirm also gave him a great deal of pleasure.

He asked the question, _"Where is my brother?" and hoped Raven gave him an answer he didn't like._

"Flame has him!"

Definitely not the right answer.  "What?"  Matrix holstered Gun, was before Raven in a few powerful strides and grabbed him by the collar, shoving him against the nearest stack of crates.  "You gave him up to Flame?"

"No!"  Raven said, "I – he – Enzo – was just being Enzo."

Bob approached, "Explain yourself."

Raven quickly described the events up until then.  When he was finished, Matrix threw him onto the deck.

"Your right about one thing, you sorry son of a null," Matrix said, "Saving your worthless ASCII was Enzo being Enzo."

"Flame took him to System 998," Raven went on, "I can take you to her."

"We know the way to System 998."  Bob said.

"So you're of no use to us," Matrix said.

"You don't know where she'd take him and I do," Raven said, "Let me – assist you."

"Why?"  Bob said.

For a moment, it seemed as though the mercenary wouldn't answer then -- ,

"Because I owe him."

"That's an understatement," Bob said.  "All right Raven, here's the deal, you lead us to Flame and don't try to double cross us because we will hunt you down and find you again and I may just conveniently forget my Guardian Protocol when I get my hands on you.  Understood?"

"Yes," Raven said.

"I'll ride shotgun with him," Matrix said, "Make sure he doesn't try anything."

"All right," Bob turned to Gavin, "I need to send messages to Mainframe and the Super Computer."

Matrix watched as Raven wiped the blood off his face.  "I don't need to tell you what I'll do to you if anything happens to him."

"No, you don't." Raven said.

"After you, Raven," Matrix motioned him forward.  For now a temporary truce but later…

***

Raven had not been truly terrified since he was fifteen and he had witnessed his mother's deletion.  Since then he had always tried to keep fear at bay but now, it was impossible.  This random sprite was going to delete him.  

He had been angrier with himself for being caught and apprehensive when it seemed the crew of the Saucy Mare II would do him harm.  The sight of Gavin Capacitor and a handsome sprite woman who spoke in soft voices momentarily distracted him.  While in Mainframe, he had heard of the binome captain's sprite wife.  It had stuck him as curious.  Binome and sprite pairings were rare.  There could be no children and very little intimacy.  Raven could only figure they loved each other a great deal.

When Matrix pointed Gun at him and that sinister eye glowed red, Raven's core-com dropped into his stomach.  Then the weapon was pointed at him and Raven couldn't stop himself from crying out, "No, don't!"

"Where is my brother?" Matrix had asked him. Strange, Enzo insisted Matrix was not his brother but here the man was willing to delete Raven over him.  Raven had decided that there were times to lead and times to follow and this was definitely one of those, 'following' times.  Besides, he had been telling the truth.  He did owe Enzo and the raven always settled his debts. 

***

All around him, System 998 held a myriad of strange and often grotesque sights.  Things that would give Enzo nightmares for cycles to come as well as ones that piqued his scientific curiosity.

Unfortunately, he was also hopelessly lost.

He had been searching and trying his best to stay out of sight.  He purchased a different clothing format, since all he had on his icon besides the clothes he had been wearing since his kidnapping was his PDA uniform.  And that wasn't exactly discreet.  

He had been trying to avoid most people but when it became apparent that he wasn't going to locate a net port anytime soon, he began by asking the shop owner who sold him the clothes.

"Oh well, you've got a ways to go, lad," the sprite man had told him, "Only the filthy rich, and I mean that literally, get to use the portals – unless you know somebody or got enough money."

He thought of Bob, but somehow he figured telling people he was the Prime Guardian's brother-in-law wouldn't garner too favorable a reaction.  "Can you tell me where the port is and how to get there?"

"For a price."

Enzo sighed, "How much?"  And cringed at the amount but he paid it, with silent apologies to Dot.  He didn't have the time or the patience to haggle.  The man drew him a makeshift map and Enzo programmed the data into his organizer, then destroyed the copy in case the shop owner had the urge to rat him out.

He purchased other supplies as well, and a backpack to place them in.  If his situation weren't so dire, he thought at one point this would remind him of one of his summer trips.  But he was on a mission. _"That determination thing", _Bob had said to him once, _"You inherited it from your sister."_

So, he was ready now.  He'd tried to buy transportation, if not he had a long walk ahead of him.  But he would take care.  He wasn't going to assume Flame and Cracker were gone.

***

"Whoa what happened to you, Flame?"

Flame glared at the fat mercenary who sat leaning his chair against the scarred table.

"She lost her get rich quick scheme," someone called from the other side of the room.

"Shut up before I smash your skull in," Cracker yelled at him.  

"With what?"  The man called, "Heard you lost your hammer, Cracker!"

"Shut up, all of you!"  Flame eyed them.  Gathered here in a backroom of a 'friend's' home were some of the most vicious criminals residing on System 998.  And they were all as greedy, if not more so, as Flame.  "Do you want in on this, or not?"

"Sure, sure," the first man said, "So what's the deal Flame?"

"A twenty-five percent cut for the man who brings me the boy – processing."

There was some grumbling at that.

"Fifty," the first man said.

"It's twenty-five and it's not up for negotiation.  Anyone who's not satisfied with that leave now."

Two people did.  The rest; the smart ones who realized that any amount of extra money was a good thing; stayed.

"Stealth is the key," Flame said.  "I don't care which one of you does it, just get it done and not a mark on him, understand?"

More grumbling but the men filed out of the room.

"Of course," Flame said, once they were alone "If we find him first, we won't have to pay them anything."

"So of course you have a plan?"  Cracker said.

"Of course," Flame said.  "My guess is he'll head for the net port.  We just need to get there first and wait for him."

Flame examined the many cuts and bruises she received in her escape from the web creature.  Fortunately, the beasts had been more interested in their jailer then in her; "I owe that little null-face for this."  And she was going to make certain he paid.

***

_Seven hours into the past_

Quicksilver brooded as he paced back and forth across the room.

"Tempus is not my concern at this point," Quicksilver finally spoke.  "He more than likely told them where to find me, or at least the general area.  We will leave of course."

"Whatever you say," Desdemona said.

Quicksilver turned to her, "Come now my dear, being viral isn't as bad as all that is it?"  Quicksilver reached out and caressed her face where the streak of silver marred her features.  "It will take a few cycles for the transformation to be complete."  His hand then lowered to her stomach, "And you will insure my victory in the future in the unlikely event our attack does not go as planned."

"Yes," Desdemona said dully.

"And with the Prime Guardian's imminent demise," Quicksilver said, "and I am very appreciative of your bringing me that news, there is no one to stop us."

"Yes."

Suddenly annoyed with her, Quicksilver said, "How tiresome you are becoming.  Have our forces meet at the designated location.  We will abandon this place but I'm going to leave a little gift for the New Collective."

***

Matrix stared grimly across the expanse of buildings and warehouses of Sector 3003.  AndrAIa flew beside him on an identical rocket cycle.  She didn't speak, knowing he was trying to sense where the virus might be.  Right now, Matrix had an awareness of his presence in the area.  _He was here_, of that Matrix was certain.

"Sir!"  A binome sergeant approached, breaking his concentration, "We've searched the outlaying buildings and they appear to have been abandoned for some time.  We will begin to move into the interior."

"Has the perimeter been secured?"

"Yes sir!  No one's getting out of this sector, unless --,"

"Unless they were alerted before we got here," Matrix said, what with all of the spies that seemed to be pervading Council Hall, it was a possibility.

"Search, every interior building, don't leave a single door unopened, understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"We're doing no good staying here," Matrix said, "Let's do our own interior search."

"It would stand to reason they'd need a place with fairly updated systems," AndrAIa said as she flew alongside him, "Hold up, Sparky."

AndrAIa began to program the mini-computer on the cycle.  "We're looking for buildings that were just recently constructed, that weren't damaged in the war, what type of products were stored there and what systems they have and if they've been updated --,"

Matrix marveled at his beautiful girlfriend's intelligence.  Where would he be without her?

"Here," she said, "I've narrowed it down to five possible places, let's try those first."

"You got it gorgeous," Matrix said.

She smiled at him, "Flatterer."

The first four buildings of course, yielded nothing.  Although the systems were fairly new, it was apparent nothing out of the ordinary was there.  Matrix felt frustration mounting and they exited the fourth building.

"Don't lose hope yet, Sparky," AndrAIa indicated the fifth building, "This place is far removed from the rest, not to mention being near aqueduct through which they could escape."

"Let's do it," Matrix said and they mounted their cycles again.

As they neared the warehouse, the feeling began again in the pit of his stomach, but quickly permeated every nerve in his body.  The closer they came, the surer he was.

"Why is it always the last place?"  Matrix yelled.

"Is this is, Sparky?"

They landed, "Call for backup," Matrix had Gun out and was running for the entrance.

"Matrix doesn't go in alone!"  AndrAIa called.

To his surprise, the nearest door came open easily, which aroused his suspicions. But then again, what need would they have to lock it?  It was totally dark, but his eye showed a clear path down the wide corridor.  No one was there; at least he saw no heat signatures.  Matrix continued down the hall.  

He continued down the hall, went through many twists and turns, until he came upon the large open room.  He knew immediately that he had found what they were looking for.  The stink of the virus was strong here.  It made Matrix want to gag.

Remnants of several types of scientific apparatus lay smashed on the floor.  Glass from a dozen beakers and bottles.  Dark stains from what Matrix hoped were chemicals turned the glass into many colored jewels.  A computer console, smashed beyond repair was against the wall.

"Matrix, where are you?"

"Here," Matrix called and AndrAIa entered the room.  "Do you think Rose will

want to have a look at this stuff?"

Cautiously, AndrAIa approached the shattered glass and dark liquid, "Most definitely.  Some type of experiment was going on here.  This is without a doubt a – wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Matrix turned, and trained his infrared around the room and saw what he hadn't noticed before.  A door in the far right corner of the room led to an even smaller room, no bigger than a storage closet and inside, a form crouched.  Their heat signatures glowing like beacons.

"Someone is in that room over there," Matrix said, pointing Gun, he slowly approached.

AndrAIa drew her trident, "I don't think they're making that sound.  It's like a steady beeping."  

Matrix, put his hand on the door handle, then with a violent jerk pulled it open and pointed Gun first into the room yelling, "Don't move!"

The woman crouched against the wall screamed, "No, don't delete me, please!"

And the baby she held began to cry.

Matrix looked at the cowering woman, "Who are you?"

In reply, the woman said, "They just left me here.  I didn't know what to do.  I'm no soldier.  Please don't delete me.  Think of this child --,"

Matrix's eye went wide.  Could it possibly be --? "Is that your child?"

"No," the woman held the child up to him and Matrix recognized the toddler immediately.  Catherine Lalto's son.

"Give him here," Matrix said gruffly and the woman obeyed.  The baby started to cry and Matrix turned for AndrAIa but found she was no longer in the room.  He saw her outside searching no doubt for the source of the sound she had heard.  Matrix held him against his shoulder, "Ssh, it's going to be okay.  I'm taking you home to your mommy now."

"Matrix!"  AndrAIa's frantic cry had him running outside.  He saw her in the far left corner of the room, "What is it?"

"We've got to get everyone out of here now!"

Even as she said it, their team entered.  The sergeant took the woman into custody, Matrix approached AndrAIa, "What's wrong --,"

The device that sat in the corner with wires connected to a clock counting down left no doubt as to what it was.

"Move!  Out, now!  It must have been activated when we came in, I said every body out!"  Then they were running for the exit.

"Get all teams to fall back now!" Matrix yelled into the com as he ran.  "Clear this sector!  We've got a live one!  Let's move!"  Then they were outside on their cycles again and flying for all they were worth.

"Five," AndrAIa counted, "Four – three -- two --,"

It came with a rush of wind, a deafening roar, and a blinding light.  AndrAIa looked back and screamed as flaming debris shot high into the air.

"Down now!"  Matrix screamed and both sent their cycles into a steep dive, taking cover amongst the buildings.

Debris rained down.  Matrix grabbed hold of AndrAIa pulled her close and kept the baby between them.  The terrified toddler cried.  When it was over there was little left but smoldering boards.  Everything had been lost.

Matrix and AndrAIa looked over the scene afterwards.  They had the teams search but there was nothing left.  Both renegade and game sprite were each thinking the same thing.  With the destruction of the warehouse and its contents went Bob's only chance of survival.

***

It was the one good thing in the midst of the chaos.  Within Bob's office, Mouse had set up her command center.  She had tried to do what she thought was right and hoped she had learned from Dot.

Intelligence reports were coming in.  People were fleeing the city.  Mouse could hardly blame them.  It was always the common populace who knew what was happening beforehand.  No one wanted to be in the city with a battle threatening so soon after the last.

All sectors were secure.  The only thing she wanted to do was contact Mainframe and see – 

A vid-window came open,  "Commander Mouse!"  It was Zif.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry – I should have taken greater precautions.  We've caught another Chosen member in our midst."

"Damn it!" Mouse said, "How much damage did they do?"

"They tampered with communications but didn't get far.  With your permission, I'm going to do throughout investigations on all the O.C. Team members and go down to a skeleton crew of only my most trusted people."

"Do whatever you need to do," Mouse said, "Wait, you said they tampered with communications?"

"Yes, but only succeeded in disabling inter-system communications.  You'll have full communications within the S.C.," Zif said.

"So I can't call Mainframe?"

"Not at this time, but I'm working on it."

"Damn," Mouse muttered.  There went her idea to get Hex here.  "What about the portal generator?"

"Still not operational.  Working on that too," Zif said.

"Forget it for now.  Make the shield strength your top priority, understand?"

"Yes, commander."

Mouse looked up when the door came open.  Ray walked in.

"You just getting' back, sugah?"

"Yes, what's our status?"

"We've got all available forces at the ready," Mouse said, "Intelligence reports state they may be amassing outside of Sector 9009.  We're going to make out stand here. Protecting the Hall is top priority."

"Agreed," Ray said.

"We've got trouble," Mouse went to the desk console as a message came in, "Someone sabotaged the inter-system communications."

"So no Hex," Ray said bitterly.

"'Fraid not, sugah, we're on our own."  Mouse opened a vid-window, "Matrix?"

"Mouse, we're coming in," Matrix said, "We found the warehouse."

"Good work, sugah, and the virus?"

"We just missed the null-face and he just missed us," Matrix said, "He set a trap for us Mouse.  Blew up the whole place – along with all the evidence.  We found the lab where the virus was made – everything and now it's gone."

"No," Mouse bowed her head.  Ray moved up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  "Do you know what this means for Bob?"

"Of course I know!"  Matrix fought to modify his tone, "Look, we've found Catherine Lalto's baby."

"That's good news, sugah, I'll have her waiting here at the office."

"Affirmative, Matrix out."

"He'd better watch his tone with you," Ray muttered.

"We're all pretty stressed right now," Mouse said and went back to her vid-windows.

*

"He's a cute little boy, isn't he?"  AndrAIa asked Matrix as they walked towards Bob's office.

"Yeah, he is," Matrix agreed.  He nodded to Rule.

"Kind of gives you ideas don't it?"

Matrix looked at her and felt the heat building in his cheeks, "I – ah – I --,"

"Relax, Sparky," AndrAIa gave him a mischievous smile and reached past him to open the door.

Matrix released a calming breath and stepped into the room.

"Baby!"  Catherine Lalto leapt from the couch where she sat next to her daughter.  She crossed the room quickly and Matrix placed her son in hers arms.  The reunion was tearful as mother kissed and embraced her child.

Shell shyly approached and looked up at Matrix.  She crooked a tiny finger, beckoning Matrix closer.  The renegade knelt down to her level and she kissed him on the tip of his nose, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

When he straightened, Catherine thanked him with a kiss as well.  Everyone was smiling at him.  Ray was wearing the biggest grin of all.

"Eh, what are you all grinning at?"  Matrix grumbled.

***

"Storm clouds are brewing," Mouse said quietly.  She remembered the saying often used by her mother when trouble was coming and as the flame-haired mercenary looked out the window of Bob's office, she knew it to be so.

She wished Dot were here.  She had been going over intelligence reports all day but deep down inside her she knew that was Dot's field of expertise.  She'd rather strap on a sword and fight more than anything.

But Dot was with Bob, where she needed to be in case – but Mouse quelled those thoughts immediately.  She was waiting to hear from Matrix, AndrAIa, and Ray, who, with a select team of soldiers, were doing one last reconnaissance sweep, but the intelligence reports all said the same thing.

So Mouse stared out the window and waited.  As soon as she received word, there was one more thing she needed to do before facing what was to come.

"Love?"

Mouse turned at the sound of Ray's voice.  He stood in the doorway; the light spilling from behind outlined his muscular form.  Mouse in a million hours never imagined finding someone like him.  She was glad he was here.  "Hi there, sugah."

He crossed the room, "Everything's ready," he said, touching her lightly, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just hope I can do this."

"I'm sure _we_ can," Ray smiled at her.

"Sugah, there's one more thing I have to do before --,"

"Bob?"

"Yes."

"Come on love, I'll give you a lift."

***

_One-two-three-four---_

The steady rhythmic beep of the machine had become some type of mantra to Dot.  In the milliseconds that she sat at Bob's bedside, the sound helped her keep her wits about her.  Sometimes she counted along, just to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn't burst into tears.

She wasn't totally alone.  At times, Dom would come down to see her, checking up on her and at times she would go up to see him.  His own condition was improving, for the prognosis for SiRCe had been good.  Unfortunately, that was not the case for Bob.

Dot stopped looking in the mirror.  She had become well acquainted with the dark bruises under her eyes and the gaunt condition of her face.  Yet, she wouldn't leave him.

She heard the nurses talking.  She wished they wouldn't.  They said things like, _"Not much longer for him now." _And, _"It's only a matter of time."_  She'd pay good units if they'd just shut up.

She tried to remember Bob as he was.  His handsome face and those gorgeous brown eyes.  That quirky half-smile of his that always made her feel warm inside and although she had never admitted it to him, she had always loved his, _'acting on the fly, living on the edge,' _attitude.

She dozed for awhile and was awakened by the sound of the door opening.  Mouse stepped around the curtain.

"Mouse," Dot rose stiffly from her chair.

"Aw honey, you look terrible," Mouse said.

"Thanks a lot, Mouse."

"You know what I mean," Mouse chided gently, "When was the last time you slept or ate?"

"I eat," Dot said, although she couldn't tell anyone what she had.

"Sugah --," Mouse sighed, "I just wanted to see how you were doing before --,"

"Before what?"

"Nothing."

"Mouse, what's going on?"  

"Well looks like the enemy is mobilizing to strike.  We're not sure where or when, so we're making our stand at the Hall," Mouse said.

"What?"  Dot immediately went into Command.com mode, "Do we know their numbers?  Their weapons capabilities?  Any battle plans or --,"

"Whoa, sugah," Mouse said, "You let us worry about that."

"No offense Mouse, but you're a fighter not a tactician," Dot said, "Like it or not, you need me."

"N-no I don't," Mouse said, "And besides if I did, Bob needs you more."

Dot turned back to look at her one true love.  Her hands entwined in a nervous gesture.  "I – I know he needs me.  And I need him."

She approached the bed and reached out to gently brush back a wisp of Bob's hair, "But I think he would rather for me to help defend his city.  I want to help, Mouse."

"I – I wanted to ask you but --,"

"I know," she smiled at her friend.  Then she turned back to Bob and bent, touching her lips to his, "Don't leave me, love.  I'll be back as soon as I can."

Dot twisted her icon and donned her battle armor, "Let's go."

***

"Dot," Matrix started in surprise when his sister walked into the hangar bay, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm needed," Dot answered simply.

"But – what about?"  Matrix broke off, "All right.  I think I know the deal here."

"Mouse tells me the portal generator is still out."

"Yeah, and if our intelligence reports are true, we could use Hex," Matrix said, "We still have saboteurs in our midst.  Inter-system communications are out.  We can't even call Mainframe.  Zif is working on it right now, but there won't be enough time."

"We know," the command center will be transferred to the Operations Center and a relay will be set out on the frontier tower.  I'm glad Bob – I'm glad the towers were repaired and we have full shields."

"Dot Matrix to the Operations Center."

"That's me," Dot smiled wanly, "You be careful out there, little brother."

"You too," Matrix said, "Dot?"

"Yes?"

"For Bob?"

"For Bob."

*

"You ready, sugah?"  Mouse said when Dot entered the Operations Center.  "We just got word, they're mobilizing.  Time to get out there."  Mouse donned her armor.

Dot nodded grimly, "What's our status?"

"The perimeter of the city is secured.  It's lights out and as soon as we get to the tower, radio silence.  Ray and his men are already out there.  Matrix and AndrAIa are on their way out and that little surprise you planned is all ready and waiting for the signal."

"Then let's do it," Dot said.

*

In the right frontier tower, Dot and Mouse, planned and waited and prepared.  Matrix, AndrAIa, Ray and their soldiers waited at their positions.  Peg Walrod and her Aunt Judy manned the medical facilities.  Zif kept the Operations Center running and seven sectors away a surprise waited for the enemy.

And not far beyond that, the enemy was on the move.

***

If it was not necessary for him to directly engage in battle, Quicksilver avoided it if at all possible.  _That is what one has minions for._

His army was not as impressive as he would have liked it to be.  He wanted to strike fear into the core-coms of his enemies.  Make them lose heart and bow to his will.  They were stronger than he had anticipated.  He had expected the deletion of the Prime Guardian to break them.  No matter, they would all die anyway.

Quicksilver rode in an armored transport at the rear of his 'armada'.  The several hundred ships they had appropriated should still be enough.  If the reports of Collective's military status were true, (and who would know better than Colonel Tempus?) his forces would be more than enough to take the city.  His enemies had the warships but neither one was operational.  Desdemona had volunteered to take point, but Quicksilver had refused.  Nothing must happen to the woman now.  She was too important.

"Sir!"  His transport pilot announced, "We're nearing the city.  It appears to be in blackout status."

"Of course," Quicksilver said, "Proceed with the battle plan."

"Yes sir!"

Quicksilver smiled with supreme satisfaction.  He was about to accomplish what his mistress could not.  He would dominate and destroy.  And there was no one to stop him.

***

"Here they come," Mouse whispered as they examined the moving lights on the map.  

"Tower guns power up," Dot said, "Air and ground forces stand ready."

"Wait for it," Dot said, "Almost in range."

When the blinking lights crossed a certain point on the map, Dot said, "Now, all forces attack, all guns fire!"

The sky was suddenly alive with lightening and fire and smoke as the tower guns fired and Matrix, AndrAIa, and Ray led their forces to meet the encroaching enemy.

Taking on Specks' role in battle, Zif monitored all the action, "Sir, ma'am!  Sensors indicate enemy ground forces approaching!"

"That's my cue, sugah," Mouse said.  "Hold down the fort."

"Be careful Mouse,"

"All ground forces, attack, engage the enemy!"

Several vid windows showed the battle that turned night in day and caused metal and fire to rain down on anyone hapless enough to be out.  The fire and flood lights revealed the enemy transports as they converged on the Hall, coming from all sides and the forces of the New Collective rushed to the defense.

Dot watched the map and the vid-windows, her eyes on enemy and allies alike and with the information Zif was supplying she directed her forces.  

"Matrix, enemy forces approaching from Sector 1001, all forces engage," Dot's eyes never left the map, "Mouse, watch your back!  Ray, ground forces need your assistance."  And it went on like that, as the battle raged for it seemed to Dot many hours but was only nanos.

"Ma'am!  Our ground forces are being overwhelmed in sector 1003!  They request backup!"

"Can anyone assist out ground forces in Sector 1003?"

"Sugah, we've got our hand full here!"

"I'm on my way!"  Ray came through the com, "I need the coordinates!"

"Sir, ma'am, tower guards reporting in --,"

An alarm sounded in the tower,

"We have enemy forces converging on both towers!"  

"Keep those shields up!  Tower guns, target the enemy ground forces and fire!"

"Sector 1007 is open, we need back up to --,"

An explosion rocked the tower, throwing Dot onto the floor, "What in the net was that?"

A frantic call came through, "We need help down here!"  The main power generator  -- blown!  Sabotage -- we'll loose shield --,"

"Zif!"

"I'm on it!"

"Enemy forces have entered the tower!"

Suddenly all eyes were on Dot.  "No, it can't be!"  Were their ranks filled with traitors?

"Seal off this room," Dot said,  "I need a team with me.  Under no circumstances are you to let them take this command center understood?"

"Yes Sir, Ma'am!"

Dot donned her amour and checked her weapon as the team gathered, "You all come with me."

And Dot went to face the enemy.

***

Quicksilver examined the console with an air of smug satisfaction.  They had set up a temporary command center in the basement of an outlaying building and the viral assassin turned military general watched as their forces prevailed.

He realized he would need another right hand man and confidant.  He figured since Dot Matrix was here, that Chaos was either deleted or incarcerated.  He couldn't have cared less.  When the sky lightened with the damn, Quicksilver was confident that they would be victorious.  I

It would be a grand day.  The beginning of his domination. 

***

The gauntlet stretched around the entire complex.  It was constructed of anything the New Collective forces could find.  Boards, bricks, and furniture, vehicles and transports.  Dot Matrix, sporting a dozen wounds, lay atop an overturned transport and kept her laser trained on the approaching enemy.  They had beaten back the ones who had entered the tower and now stood guard against additional forces.  Zif was barely managing to keep the shield integrity to full, but somehow he continued to surprise her.  Above them, their air forces continued to engage the enemy.  

But reinforcements were on the way.  Dot only hoped they arrived in time.  Their air forces were badly decimated.  The enemy had suddenly pulled back their ground forces, which didn't bode, well for the New Collective fighters.

"Dot!"  Zif's voice came over her headset, "Reinforcements are on the way!"

"Yes," Dot said, "Just a few micros longer!"

*

"Prepare my transport," Quicksilver said, "I shall join the battle.  The ground troops are to fall back until my arrival, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

*

"Looks like they're fallin' back to regroup," Mouse said, "Let's get it together ourselves people!  This ain't over yet!"

The enemy air forces came at them again and the battle continued.

*

"Sir, our air commanders are going in for the final attack," the soldier reported.

Quicksilver stood in the front of the transport, "tell them to obliterate the air forces, then bombard the force shield from above.  Perhaps they can weaken it enough to bring it down.  Are the ground forces at the ready?"

"Yes sir – wait!"

Quicksilver turned fiercely to the man, "What do you mean, wait?"

"Our sensors have indicated two large ships approaching."

"What?"

"They're coming from behind."

"Alert the air forces now!  Have the ground forces stand ready!"  How could this be possible?  Their intelligence reports had confirmed the Collective ships weren't battle ready!  Had this been a trick all along?  

_No matter_, Quicksilver thought, we will still take them.  "Proceed."

*

"Dot!"  Zif's voice came again, "Patching through a message from the captain's Irina and Covar."

"Dot," Mai's voice came over the com, "We will be within weapons range within 2.5 micros – have your air forces fall back."

"Acknowledged," Dot said.

"Commander Matrix!"  A nearby soldier pointed beyond the gauntlet at the approach of enemy transports.

"Looks like we've got our hands full down here," Dot said.

*

Two immense shadows passed overhead.  Enemy and ally forces alike looked skyward.  Some cheered and the others felt fear.

"This is Captain Maiandra Irina of the _Libertas_," Mai's voice rang out with all the authority of her station.

"This is Captain Max Covar of the _Mercurius,_" Covar's voice was equally forceful, "Enemy fighters, you will cease and desist and surrender now.  Any further resistance will be met with deadly force, do I make myself clear?"

The enemy fighters in what could only be described as a suicide strike turned on the two ships and attacked.

Within twenty nanos, the air forces of the enemy had been completely destroyed.

*

"No!"  Quicksilver lashed out at the nearest man and slashed him across the face with his claws.  The next man unlucky enough to be in the way of Quicksilver's fury got his neck snapped, "I'm too close!  I won't be defeated now!"

He strode to the front of the transport, "All ground forces converge on the tower gauntlet."  An evil idea formed in his head.  "I don't care what you do to anyone else, but bring me Dot Matrix, alive."

*

Zif looked up at Mouse who stood across the console from him.  Once the air forces had been destroyed, the remaining air forces of the New Collective had joined their comrades on the ground.  With Dot's permission, Mouse had hacked into the enemy forces communications systems, in time enough to hear Quicksilver's order.

"I'm going down there," Mouse said, "Call Dot, warn her.  Tell her I'm on my way!"

*

Dot had also heard the command.

"Don't worry sis, we're not going to let anything happen to you."  Matrix nodded to AndrAIa who was on Dot's other side.

Dot gave him a slight smile and squeezed his arm, then turned her attention back to the advancing enemy.

"Room for one more, sugah?"  Mouse, keeping down low, joined them.

"Bob," Dot whispered.

Matrix looked at her, "Yeah."

Mouse nodded, "He would be kicking some serious ASCII."

AndrAIa nodded her agreement.

Dot said to Matrix, "So where do you think he is?"  

"Quicksilver?  All the way in back.  He's not going to put himself were the fires are hottest."

"If you get the chance --,"

"Don't worry," Matrix said.  "I'll do it."

"All forces, stand ready," Dot said, "Here they come!"

They did, spilling from behind the buildings and pouring down the street like raging flood waters, their weapons setting the air on fire on again.  Ten armored transports came behind them.

"All forces return fire!"  Tower guns take out those transports!"  Dot screamed.

Most of the enemy was mown down on the spot as they charges but those that got through, rushed the gauntlet, while above them the tower guns fired, but because the trajectory of the shots were off, the transports managed to get off a few shots, which hit the gauntlet, obliterating huge sections and anyone who was unlucky enough to be in the area.

"The gauntlet had been breeched, all forces converge and defend!"  And Dot was down and running.  Someone leapt into her path, pointing a laser at her.

"The master wants you alive," the man snarled.  

He was so intent on Dot he didn't notice Mouse come up behind him until it was too late.  Then Dot, with Mouse at her side, was heading for the opening in the wall.

One transport exploded in a cloud of fire, taking several of the enemy forces with it.  The tower guns fired again, this time hitting their marks.  For a time there was mass confusion as Dot could concentrate on nothing but fighting and staying alive.

Slowly, the Collective forces pushed the enemy back.  They took one transport, disabled two others.  Dot order soliders to stay behind and continue to defend the gauntlet, while she and her people continued to converge on the enemy.

Then strangely, Dot felt eyes watching her.  She was certain many eyes were on her, but she was suddenly gripped with a feeling of being closely scrutinized by a malevolent being.  She turned and through the smoke and fire saw a man standing atop a transport, staring down at her as though she were nothing but null fodder and Dot knew that it was Quicksilver.  Then man responsible for all this.  _The man who had murdered Bob._

He beckoned to her.

"You arrogant son of a horse's ASCII!"  Dot checked her weapon and started resolutely forward.

*

There was nothing now but fighting and death and blood.  Yet, Matrix pressed on.  Somewhere in the fighting, he had lost track of Dot and although he continued to fight, he fought towards a goal.  To find his sister.

Then through the smoke, he saw a lone figure standing atop a transport beckoning someone who turned out to be Dot.

"Dot!"  Matrix rushed forward and was halted when he was attacked, fought his way through, screaming Dot's name, "Dot, stop!  Don't do it!"

*

When Dot was within shouting distance of the transport, Quicksilver leapt nimbly down and at last, Dot was face to face with a man she truly despised.  Dot drew her laser as everything and everyone else around them faded into nothing until there was only her and the viral assassin.

"I'm pleased to meet you at last," Quicksilver said, "Although I expected you to remain at your love's bedside.  He's at deletions door is he not?"

Dot began to shake, her finger tightened on the trigger.

"So will you kill me now?  And avenge your lover's death?"

_He's in your sights, Dot.  Pull the trigger!  He murdered Bob!  Pull the damn trigger!_

"Of course you won't do it," Quicksilver smiled and raised his palm and a ball of white-hot fire came to life.  "But I have every intention of killing you."

"Dot, look out!"  

The yell came, distracting her, and at that same instance, Quicksilver hurled the ball at her.  Dot fired and dove to the right, the shot glanced across Quicksilver's face.  The ball exploded in the air around her, throwing her back and she hit the ground hard, the air rushed form her lungs and stars burst into her line of vision.

"Dot!"  Then Matrix was there, lifting her in his strong arms.  "Dot, are you all right?"

"No!" Dot cried, "Quicksilver, where is he?"

"He's --," Matrix went abruptly silent and stared.

Dot looked in the direction he was looking and her jaw dropped.  Impossible!  What she was seeing couldn't be true!

Quicksilver was standing there and even from the distance, they could see the incomprehension in his eyes and the fear.

A man stood blocking Quicksilver's path.  Dressed from head to toe in his web armor, his face shielded by the mask.  Still it was impossible not to sense his fury.  It was there in his clenched fists and rigid stance.  A feeling of pure hatred for the man who had murdered him.  Dot and Matrix saw him and were as uncomprehending as Quicksilver.  It was unfeasible for him to be there but he was.

Bob.


	27. Strength of Spirit

Aftermath27 Wendy Simpson Wendy Simpson 2 1045 2001-10-23T17:58:00Z 2001-10-23T17:58:00Z 5 8032 45783 n/a 381 91 56224 9.2720 

CHAPTER 27

STRENGTH OF SPIRIT

_The present_

"Gavin, do you read?"  Bob asked.

"Loud and clear, me hearty."

"Have the fleet surround the system.  I don't want any ships leaving here unless they identify themselves.  Use my name if you need to.  I don't care who they are or who they know.  Detain them if you have to."

"It shall be done," Gavin said, "And good luck to ye."

"Thanks Gavin."

"Matrix do you read?"

"I read you, Bob."

"Enzo will probably head for the net port," Bob said, "We'll try there first.  Ray?"

"I read you Bob."

"Try and find what passes for the authorities on these systems and alert them.  Tell them we're going to get Enzo.  If they want to help they can. If not, they should stay out of our way."

"You got it Bob."

"Raven?"

"Yes, Prime Guardian?"

"Where would Flame take Enzo?"

"If he is still in her custody, to the Bazaar at Sector 200 – she'd – well that's where she'd --."

"I'm aware of what she's planning to do," Bob said, "Very well, I'll try there.  If you find anything, contact us on the secure channel.  Meet us at the net port in two milliseconds.  Since Raven seems to think Flame will have help, everyone watch your backs.  Bob out."

Bob turned to the shining globe that was the portal.  He called on his power.  He was going to enter the system his way.

***

The _Nevermore _entered System 998 through the net port.  Raven brought his ship to hover while he awaited clearance to dock.

Matrix drew Gun and checked the power levels and was satisfied with what he saw.  "How well do you know this system?"  He asked mildly.

"Well enough.  Unless Enzo has quite a bit of units on him, it will be hard to travel using these ports.  They're basically controlled by the wealthy."

"You obviously don't know how resourceful Enzo is."

For the first since his warning him on the Saucy Mare, Raven looked directly at him.  "Yes I do."

Matrix's eyes narrowed.  He wasn't certain if Raven was being sarcastic or not.  The bit-for-brains actually sounded sincere.  Matrix found out he was right about one thing.  They had to pay an outlandish amount  (which Raven did after a look from Matrix) and then they were allowed to land.

"Don't try anything funny," Matrix said, "I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"I know.  You have my word, I won't."

"So if he's not here, we'll head for that bazaar," Matrix said.

"Agreed."

"Then let's get started."

Searching and inquiring in the port terminal yielded nothing.  None of the ships were going to Mainframe, however, there were two going to the Super Computer,

one at 13:30 and the other at 17:30.  It was 10:00 now, so Matrix decided they should head for the bazaar.  They traveled via zip-board, high over the rooftops.

The area they were in blared the wealth of its owners, with opulent residences, businesses and hotels.  All on prime data sea-front property.  Matrix noticed the farther away they traveled from the port, the more run-down the area became until finally Matrix knew they were in the worst section of the city.

They landed at the bazaar and selected an unobtrusive corner.  Matrix contacted Bob on the secure channel.

"Any luck?"

"Yes," Bob said, "I just talked with a shop owner who sold him supplies.  Had to pay him a pretty penny though, said he was headed for the net ports."

"We just came from there," Matrix said.  "There was no sign of him and there are no ships to Mainframe.  The first one to the Super Computer isn't for another three and a half milliseconds.  Raven was right, you do have to pay some serious units to get in and out."

"Where could he be?"

"Where are you Bob?  We'll start searching the bazaar and meet you somewhere," Matrix turned to Raven, "Where's a central place we could meet Bob?"

"Well," Raven mused,  "Here it would be the _Angelfire Inn_.  In fact, you could probably get some information there for the right price."

"Bob, we'll meet you at that inn, in a millisecond."

"You got it."

"All right," Matrix turned to Raven again, "Show me some of the places Flame would take him."

Raven nodded, "This way."

***

Enzo ducked his attacker's swing and his own fist shot out, smashing bone.  He dropped, rammed the flat of his palm into the man's sternum.  He dropped.

Enzo straightened just as several people ran into the alley.  They all stopped as one, looked at the man, then the seventeen-hour-old sprite.

"Must have been something he ate," Enzo commented, before turning, shouldering his pack and moving away hurriedly.

Now why had he expected to get to the net port unmolested?  Still this had been the third person to attempt to accost him.  It was more than a coincidence.  He had barely defended himself against the first man, who had drawn a knife on him.  Luckily, he had been trained in disarming someone.

He was hungry but was afraid to stop at one of the restaurants or inns and the food being sold at the bazaar stalls didn't impress him as being too sanitary.  So, he continued on, ducking through alleys and narrow spaces between buildings and avoiding people when he could.  After a time, he came out on a wide main avenue.

Across the way, he saw a large amazingly well kept inn, the_ Angelfire Inn_.  Maybe he wouldn't be noticed in the large crowd?  Enzo crossed the avenue and entered the dim smoky interior.  It was crowded to capacity.  The nose level was deafening, but Enzo was glad for it.  As he suspected few people glanced at him.

He found a seat at the end of the bar and was immediately approached by a pretty sprite server, "What can I get you handsome?"

He'd delete someone for a cappuccino right now but he doubted they served them and he didn't want to look basic for asking, "Whatever the special is and an energy shake, please."

"You got it, cutie."  She placed a bowl of peanuts in front of him, which he devoured with gusto.  As he sat there, he noticed a presence behind him.  Enzo turned to see two rough-looking male sprites behind him.  One was a thin ferret-faced runt and the other was a bloated monstrosity with a scar running down his left eye.

"Can I help you, gentleman?"

"You're him aren't you?"  The bloated one asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The Matrix boy.  The one Flame is looking for."

Enzo hoped nothing showed in his face, "I don't know what you're --,"

Both men lunged for him and the same time.  Enzo tried to dodge them, but the ferret-face, tackled him and both of them went down over the nearest table upsetting the patron's drinks and the patrons even more.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Enzo wrestled with ferret-face, fighting to throw him off, just as he heard the bloated man say, "This kid's worth a shit-load of money!"

Enzo got one hand free and rammed a finger into the weasel's right.

The man screamed shrilly and Enzo shoved him off and was on his feet, only to be knocked down again and as the press of bodies began to suffocate him he realized that maybe coming in here wasn't such a good idea after all.

***

"What in the net?"  Matrix halted as they approached the inn, "What's going on in there?"

Matrix was frustrated and not a little worried.  None of the places Raven had led him to knew anything about Enzo or Flame and Matrix had been very adamant in his quest for information.  He could barely believe such places existed.  Matrix was beginning to wonder if Raven was conning him.  Surely, he couldn't be that random?

"That happens all the time," Raven nodded, "This is System 998 after all."

Matrix started for the inn entrance.

"You're not going in there?"  Raven said.

"Bob might be in there," Matrix said, "What, is the Raven really a chicken?"

Raven's jaw tightened, "All right."

***

Enzo was dragged to his feet, two men on either side held him despite his struggling.  The bloated man approached him, reached out and grasped Enzo by the chin, "I can see why Flame wants you so much."

"Maybe we can really make a unit hmm?" ferret-face said held his hand over his bloodied eye, "I owe the little prick for this."

Enzo was sick and tired of being treated like a thing, "Piss off."

"You little --,"

"Hey!"  Two more men approached, "We're taking him to Flame."

"What, you random or something?  Get out of our  --,"

The newcomers drew lasers and the two holding Enzo loosened their grip, Enzo didn't hesitate, he broke free, did a roundhouse kick, taking down the first captor but he had no time to do more, for the shooting began.  He dropped and crawled while chaos erupted all around him.  He came to the end of the bar, was on his feet and bolted through the door to the kitchen.  He thought for one weird moment he heard someone call his name, but he didn't stop to find out.

*

Matrix shoved his way through the crowd exiting the inn. His efforts were hampered for the people fought to escape whatever was going on inside.  He saw several rough looking men fighting.  Hoped to the User, Bob wasn't in the midst of it, Matrix shoved moving bodies out of the way, trying to get closer. A woman, a bar maid was on top of the bar screaming.  Someone shoved him from behind, Matrix stumbled, righted himself and turned to confront his assailant -- and saw Enzo escaping out the door behind the bar.

"Enzo!"  Matrix screamed above the din, _"Enzo!"_

Now Matrix fought to get back out, which was less trouble, as the crowd trying to escape, shoved him along.  Raven was by the door and slipped out with him.

"Did you see him?"  Matrix demanded.

"Yes," Raven said, "There's an alley behind the kitchen --,"

Matrix was running even before Raven finished the sentence.

*

Enzo ran and didn't look back.  He cut down an alley, ducked between two abandoned buildings and came out on another busy crowded thoroughfare.  He took a moment to frantically glance left, then right.  To his right, the road led to a bridge over an aqueduct.  If he went left, that would lead him deeper into the city, so he chose right.  His feet hit the stone of the bridge and he moved through the foot traffic, then halted in the middle.  And for the first time he felt a glimmer of hope.  He could see the net portal from where he stood as it pierced the mid-morning sky.  The city stretched out before him and ended in rolling hills where he could clearly see the opulent residences and businesses of the criminally wealthy. The portal seemed a million kilometers away.  He wished he had a zip board.

"Might as well get started," Enzo took a step forward, then froze as a silver glimmer of something made him turn back.  Enzo leaned over the bridge, certain his eyes were deceiving him.  

Just below the bridge where he stood, striding purposefully down the sidewalk, ignoring the merchants calling to him to buy their wares was a commanding figure in silver armor.

Bob.

"Bob," Enzo whispered, _"Bob!"_

Bob halted, turned and looked up at him.

Something was wrong.  Enzo knew immediately. Even from the distance, Enzo could see the warning look on Bob's face.

_"Enzo!"_

He felt the presence behind him too late and turned sharply.  Before Enzo could react, Cracker struck out at him.  Enzo heard a sharp crack, realized it was the force of his head snapping back, then the world started spinning before going dark.

***

Matrix and Raven came out on the thoroughfare and halted.  "Which way?"

"There!"  Matrix started forward

"Matrix," Raven nodded behind them.

Several armed men were coming down the alley.

"Friends of Flame's?"  Matrix drew Gun.

"I'm wagering," Raven drew his rapier and main gauche.  "Matrix, you saw Enzo?"

"Yes," Matrix raised Gun as the men advanced.

"Go to him," Raven said, "I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"What?  Do you think I'm basic?"

"Trust me," Raven said, "Besides what choice do you have?"

Matrix looked at him, gauging his sincerity.  Why should he believe this man?  He'd escape – and yet, he was giving Matrix the opportunity to get to Enzo. "This isn't over Raven."

"No," Raven said, "Tell Enzo this makes us even."

Matrix turned and ran for the bridge.

***

Enzo came to and immediately wished he hadn't.  His skull seemed to explode repeatedly and the jostling seemed to make it worse.  His vision swam into focus as he realized he was flat on his back, lying on the cold sidewalk of the bridge.

"Told you I'd get you back for my hammer," Cracker reached down and grabbed Enzo by the collar hauling him up, and twisting the material, cutting off Enzo's air, "You know, I really don't think you're worth all this trouble."

Enzo struggled, trying to pry at Cracker's fingers.  His vision blurred and his head swam and he couldn't think of a single way to get out of this situation.  Where was Bob?  

Cracker leaned him over the bridge the edge of the bridge; "Flame and a few of her choice friends are taking care of the Prime Guardian, if you want to know.  So that just leaves you and me."

He began dragging Enzo across the bridge.  The young sprite's feeble struggling didn't deter Cracker in the least.  Enzo couldn't even cry out of help.  He doubted anyone would help him.  "You see, I do what Flame says but I figure accidents do happen and it ain't my fault if you fall in the water and get deleted."

"No!"  Enzo managed to choke out.  This random sprite was going to delete him.  He had to do something but it was hard to function, let alone come up with a plan around the pain.

Then miraculously, Cracker released him.  Enzo crumpled to the ground and broke into a fit of coughing, "You're not going to murder me in broad daylight in front of all these people."

"You think anyone's going to care?"  Cracker said, "Get up!"

Enzo climbed shakily to his feet.  He glanced around, saw people gathered watching, and knew they wouldn't help him.  Should he make a run for it?  No, he was going to finish this here and now.

Enzo gathered his remaining strength and went into his stance.

"So the little boy wants to fight again?  Good."  Cracker said.  "Like I said, accidents happen and I'm looking forward to tossing your dead body over the bridge."

"Shut up and fight," Enzo said.

***

_"No!"_

Bob could only watch helplessly as Cracker came up on Enzo from behind and struck him.  After all this, the searching and the pain and the worry, Bob was not going to lose his brother-in-law again.

He broke into a run, gathering his power as he went and as he reached the edge of the bridge someone – actually several someone's -- moved to block his path.

"Going somewhere, Prime Guardian?"

"Flame," Bob hissed.

She smiled as she pointed a laser at him, "Congratulations.  I admire a persistent man."

"Out of my way, Flame!"  Bob hissed.

There were at least ten other mean-looking looking people with her, and they moved to surround Bob.

"I don't think so," Flame said.

"That's my line," Bob said.

"What?"

Bob blasted the nearest man but the others attacked as one.  Bob surrounded himself with a shield of his power as they converged on him and he went down.  Several blows were landed but his armor repelled their efforts.  Someone kicked him in the ribs and only hurt themselves for their trouble.   Bob heard Flame screaming, "Hold him, hold him!  Do you know how much he's worth?"

Bob sent another blast of his power sending electric fire through the bodies that covered him and suddenly he wasn't trapped under their weight anymore.

"Don't just stand there you ASCII's get him!"  Flame was screaming.

Now they approached more cautiously.  Bob gathered his power, "Who else wants a piece of me?"  

Someone drew a laser and Bob faced him.

"Don't kill him!' Flame screamed and by looking at the man's face Bob knew he had no intention of obeying Flame.  

The shot came, so close to Bob's face he felt the heat of it as it slammed into the man's chest, knocking him backwards.

Bob turned, "Matrix!"

"No!"  Flame turned and ran.

"Stop!"  Bob gathered his energy but as his concentration was now on Flame, a few of the braver mercenaries jumped him from behind.

"Bob!"  Matrix started forward,

"No!"  Bob cried as he struggled.  "Get to the bridge, Enzo needs you!"

"Enzo?"

"Go, now!  That's an order colonel!"  Yet, Bob could see Matrix's indecision.  It would cost Enzo his life if Matrix didn't act.

"Matrix, go!"  And he was too busy fighting after that to notice if Matrix obeyed him or not.

***

_What in the net am I doing?  _Raven wondered as he bolted down the thoroughfare towards the bridge.  _These people would as soon as throw me in jail forever then look at me._  He had fought them off, and when he faced being overwhelmed well – Raven knew when to retreat.  Unfortunately, his pursuers didn't know when to give up.

Raven hit the bridge when the first laser shot barely missed his head.  Panic ensued.  Raven crouched and kept moving.  More shots came.  Someone screamed when the poor soul was caught in the line of fire.  Raven pinned himself against the side of one of the support beams, drew his own laser and waited.

***

"Not doing so hot, are you, pretty boy?"  Cracker taunted.

Enzo was still standing, although he couldn't tell anyone, least of all himself, how.  He knew he had links broken but by now, he was numb from the pain.  His left eye was blackened, he had a busted lip, and the salt and metal taste of his own blood filled his mouth.  "It took a sucker punch for you to be able to fight me.  I would have kicked your ASCII otherwise."

"Then let's see you do it now, you little prick!"

They were on the other side of the bridge now, Cracker having forced Enzo back.  Enzo's head was throbbing horribly and his vision refused to clear.  Still he faced Cracker. He'd never back down.

Cracker lunged for him and Enzo dodged, and struck, busting Cracker's nose.  It was the third time.  He punched, kicked and dodged again.  Cracker drove his fist into Enzo's stomach and the air rushed from his lungs as his knees buckled.  He barely had time to recover before Cracker was on him again, hitting him three times.  Enzo blocked a blow, went to strike back, but Cracker dodged his blow and hit him in the face once again, making his head snap back.  Enzo hit the ground hard.

"See what I mean?"  Cracker drew a knife from his belt.  "But you know, this is getting really boring so I think I'll cut your throat and be done with it.

Cracker advanced on him.  Enzo back crawled, unable to think around his pain and his fear.  Still Cracker was coming for him.

"Oh stop running away and take it like a man," Cracker said.  He reached down and grabbed Enzo up and positioned the dagger.

"No," Enzo growled in defiance.

The next thing Enzo knew Cracker had let him go and the man was being dragged back by a sinewy arm around his throat.

"Matrix!"

Enzo watched as the two men struggled.  Cracker broke Matrix's hold, took a swing, which Matrix blocked before smashing Cracker's already broken nose to a bloody mess.  But Matrix didn't stop there, landing blow after blow, never giving Cracker the opportunity to strike back.

Some how Enzo regained his feet and just as he did, he heard the unmistakable sound of laser fire.  The suddenly panicked crowd converged on him alone it seemed, and Enzo had to move back against the pilings to keep from being swept up in the rush.  Matrix and Cracker still struggled, being dragged as one with the tide of fleeing people.

More shots filled the air, causing a mass hysteria.  Enzo fought his way through the tide, was tripped and barely managed to pull himself back up again.  He caught sight of Matrix facing a bruised and bloodied Cracker, beckoning him to get up.

Cracker made a feeble attempt before falling flat on his face.

The crowd was thinning now, Enzo fought his way over, but movement to his left drew his attention as three heavily armed men crested the bridge and were heading straight for them.

"Matrix!"  

The former renegade heard him, then saw the advancing men.  Matrix drew Gun just as the three drew weapons of their own.  Matrix fired first, hit one man then dove as the other two fired on him.  

"Hey!"  Enzo yelled, "It's me you want isn't it?  Come and get me!"

The other two turned to him, distracted and therefore, were unprepared when Matrix leapt to his feet and fired a second shot.  Enzo dashed forward, hoping to catch the third man before he recovered, but he wasn't fast enough and the third man raised his laser to point at Enzo's chest.  "Tell him to throw down his weapon or I'll delete --,"

Another shot came out of nowhere cutting the man down before he had a chance to

finish his threat.

Enzo looked in total disbelief at the black clad figure that stood there, clutching his own laser, "Raven?"

Raven turned to him, gave him a half smile and inclined his head slightly.

Matrix moved up next to him.  "Enzo are you --,"

"Bob!" Enzo said, "Where's Bob?"

"Damn it!  This way," Matrix took off down the bridge.  Enzo was still weak and in pain from his ordeal, but he did his best to keep up with Matrix as they dashed back across the bridge.

They came across Bob standing calmly in the middle of the sidewalk.  Around him were his attackers, either contained or unconscious.   Bob placed his hands on his hips and smiled at them, "So, what I miss?"

"Bob," Enzo said, "_Bob!"_

_"Whoa!"_  Bob smiled as he stopped Enzo from tackling him, "You're a little too big for that too, you know."

"I'm not to big for this," Enzo smiled and pulled Bob into an embrace.  "Bob, I knew you'd come after me, I just knew it!  I knew you'd never give up!"

"We're so glad your safe," Bob said.

"Do you know you had us all worried sick?"  Matrix said, "Don't ever do something like this again!"

Enzo didn't even look at Matrix, "Can we go home now?"

"Yes Enzo," Bob said quietly.  "We can go home."

***

_Seven hours into the past_

There was no more pain.  No more nightmares, or fire, or ice.  No more voices.  There was only darkness and silence.

Bob was content at last.

He lay there in his own personal universe.  Not seeing or feeling.  It was as though he was no longer solid, but more of a presence in – well wherever he happened to be.  Still it wasn't a bad place and Bob was quite satisfied to stay there.

"Bob."

_Oh no_, Bob thought, _not the voices again._

"Get up Bob."

"Get up?  I don't think so."

"You must get up!"  The annoyingly familiar voice said.  "Your friends need you."

"They don't need me," Bob said.  "I'm just a burden to them.  Even Mouse said I was in the way."

"Dot needs you!"

Bob gave a harsh bark of laughter, "She especially doesn't need me.  Not only did she leave me alone here, she's taken my command from me.  Guess Mainframe wasn't enough for her."

"Now you just being silly," the voice said, "I said get up, now!"

For the first time in a long time, Bob became aware of a sound.  A steady rhythmic beating.  His core-com?  No wait – it was – that blasted machine.  Bob lifted his hand and it was agony doing so and after a moment of fumbling, switched it off.

The light hurt his eyes when he finally pried them open, then his sight swam as he lifted his hand to look at it.  It was unrecognizable.

_You look bad_.  _Very bad._

The sound of the door opening alerted Bob to the fact that he was no longer alone in the room, "My User!"  A surprised female voice cried.

Bob reached out and closed his hand around the young nurse's wrist.  "My icon."  The sound of his own voice frightened him.

"No, let me go!"

A power that Bob thought he would never have again, came to life in him and he used it now, _"My icon!"_

"Yes."

She returned later as Bob was struggling to stand, using the machine to pull himself up.  If anyone asked, he wouldn't be able to tell them where he got the strength to do all of these things.  It was there but he wasn't certain he liked the feel of its source.

She handed him his icon without comment.  "Sleep," Bob said and placed a hand against her temple.  The nurse fainted.  Then he pushed the machine into the middle of the room and stepped back.  He replaced his icon and activated his full web armor.  Then he aimed a blast at the machine.  It exploded, creating a tear, which he converted into a portal.

But where would he go?

Council Hall.  That was the only place they could be.  Bob leapt through – and came out right in the middle of the battlefield.  It was strange but somehow, none of it seemed real to him.  The colors seemed washed-out.  Everything was in various shades of gray.  The sounds muffled echoes.  But he knew the sounds of screaming and of laser fire and hastily shouted orders.

Bob examined his surroundings.  He was standing behind a transport.  He couldn't tell if it belonged to his friends or his enemies.  He gathered power, just to be safe and again, came an unsettling sensation with it.  He was floating, not too high, but high enough to see over the transport.

Mildly he realized what he was looking at.  Dot standing, looking beautiful, defiant, furious and terrified all at the same time.  Her laser was pointed at a man that Bob knew instantly to be Quicksilver.  

"Dot shouldn't be facing him alone," Bob said aloud.  He went to move around the transport.  Something had happened.  Dot was on the ground.  Matrix was kneeling beside her and all at once, fury and hatred came to vivid life in him.  His beloved Dot was hurt.  Yes, he still loved her, despite everything.  Bob's fists clenched and the hate radiated from him, crackling about him like static electricity, lending itself to the dark power he seemed to be wielding.

Quicksilver turned to face him.

Bob smiled at the terror etched on the viral's face.  It infused him with a strange sense of euphoria.  Strange – he remembered another time when he was another being and fear and pain had given him nourishment.

"No," Quicksilver said, "No!"  And the viral assassin turned and ran.

"Coward," Bob smirked and with an almost leisurely indifference, followed him.

***

"Matrix!"  AndrAIa came running and knelt beside them, "What happened?"

"Stay with her," Matrix said of Dot.

"Matrix don't!"  Dot cried.

"Where are you going?"  AndrAIa said.

Matrix was already up and running, "I'm going after Bob!"

"You're going after – _who?"_

***

_No, _Quicksilver thought as he made his panicked flight_.  It can't be true.  He's supposed to be deleted!  He can't be here now!_

But he was, relentlessly pursuing him.  The Prime Guardian.  But something was different about the man now.  He had felt Bob's hate as he stood there under his scrutiny.  He didn't think a sprite was capable of such malevolence.  Normally those emotions were reserved for – 

Quicksilver halted.  He turned back and although he didn't see Bob, he knew the man was still after him.  _He's just taking his time about it.  He's confident he'll catch me. _

Perhaps he could still salvage this situation.  He needed to find a place to make a stand and thought he might know where.  Quicksilver moved through the city streets, avoiding enemy patrols.  His troops had lost.  So be it.  As long as he was processing and escaped, he would return.  And if not, the woman was safe, far away from the city.

After a time, he came upon the place he knew would be perfect to suit his needs.  It was one of the many abandoned sectors of the city.  An aqueduct badly in need of repair and only half filled with water stretched the length of the sector.  Its walls were crumbling and Quicksilver found a natural entrance into the cool interior.

The walls were slick with moisture.  His footsteps echoed mutely on the damp stone.  The corridor in which he walked came out into a circular tunnel.  And the data running along the canal smelled sour.  He continued along the narrow passage.  After a time, the sound of running water met his hearing and he hurried down a tunnel to his right and came out into a cavernous room.  Here, the data flowed quickly and had a fresher scent.  It tumbled down from a high ledge into another canal, which flowed until it disappeared into a dark tunnel.  Although he wasn't certain the water was entirely pure.  Quicksilver knelt down and scooped up a handful to drink.

The ledge could be accessed by a ladder.  To Quicksilver, it seemed to be as good a place as any to wait.

***

Bob was a patient sprite.  Quicksilver was laughably easy to track.  His viral stench soured the very air.  Bob was a little wary of entering the hole in the aqueduct wall, but he knew Quicksilver was there.  He felt strange, not as strong as before.  The power that had kept him going was waning but it didn't matter.  He'd delete Quicksilver with his bare hands if he had to.  

As Bob stepped from within a narrow tunnel, the blast came at him and he had barely enough time to dodge it.  It struck the arch at the tunnel entrance. Rock exploded in chunks and razor-sharp fragments, which rained down on Bob.  He fell prone to the walkway, the debris, burying him.

"Very bad move, Prime Guardian," Quicksilver called.  "Your over confidence will be your down fall."

Bob struggled to stand, found the last of the power ebbing.  He felt worse than he ever had.  Each stone seemed to weigh a ton on his body.

"I must admit I'm impressed," the voice was moving closer.  "You should have been dead by now but here you are, fighting.  I now see why Daemon chose you as her general."

Bob couldn't see, but he did sense Quicksilver kneeling beside him.  Bob felt a sharp tug at his head and realized Quicksilver had removed his helmet.  "But I shall now take what you could have had.  I will rule all."

"You know," Bob muttered hoarsely, "I'd pay good units if you'd just shut up."

There was a momentary silence, then Quicksilver burst out laughing, "What a sense of humor, even in the face of your deletion.  And that is what I shall do, Prime Guardian, leave you now to delete."

The world was fading again.  Quicksilver's voice was a far away echo.  The nightmares began again and Bob silently cursed the voice that had made him leave his comfortable little world of darkness.  Quicksilver was still talking but his words no longer made sense.  It was just background noise.

"Bob," a different voice spoke to him, yet still familiar.  "Time has not completely run out.  You still have a chance."

"No," Bob moaned not certain if he'd even said it aloud.  "Just leave me alone.  Let me delete."

"Now we can't have any of that young man," the voice insisted.  "Now do you wish to defeat your enemy or not?  Or do you wish to die like a coward?"

A sigh of resignation escaped his lips, "All right.  What do you I have to do?"

"Wonderful!  Why it's quite simple my love, merely open the door."

_And Bob saw it.  The door was a monstrosity of steel, which held something evil at bay in his mind.  The door was locked and bolted tight.  It was several inches thick but Bob knew what was behind it.  Could sense it's fury at being locked away and Bob knew that he had to be careful for once he released what was imprisoned there he would be at its mercy.  Bob stood before the door and reached out a tentative hand and touched it.  _

_It came open – more than that, it exploded open and the thing came rushing out and Bob in his weakened state was ill prepared to fight it.  It wrapped around him, smothering him, permeating his skin, filling his mouth and going down his throat and squeezing icy fingers around his core-com.  It raced up his spine flooded his processor and took hold there.  Bob screamed._

_Dariem emerged._

_The power!  It filled his senses and infused him with the driving strength of hatred.  Free!  Free to destroy, infect, and conquer!  Foolish Guardian!  I am that dark part of you that you must suppress, but you can't survive without me!  And you will never be the dominant part again.  I posses you totally now and I will have everything I desire._

Dariem gathered the power and it flowed through him, the fire and ice now being controlled by him.  A mere touch and the rubble burying him began to rot away.  He laughed at the ease at which he freed himself.

Dariem stood and his eyes fell on Quicksilver as the man was walking away, towards the ledge.  The blast had blocked the tunnel, Dariem realized, there was no escape for his traitorous minion.

"Quicksilver."

The viral assassin turned and the fear that came to life in him appeased Dariem's hunger.

"What? How?"

Dariem smiled, "How do you think?"

"Why can't you stay deleted?"  Quicksilver gathered a flaming orb of power.

Dariem watched calmly, totally unconcerned with the pathetic display.  Quicksilver hurled the orb at him, and Dariem swatted it away like an annoying insect.  The blast went wild, smashing into the tunnel, blowing away the debris and unblocking the entrance.

"No!  You couldn't have --," Quicksilver stared at him in wide eyed horror, "Y-you can't have that kind of power."

Dariem raised his palms up and brought to life his own dark orb of energy.

Dariem gave Quicksilver a malevolent grin.  Quicksilver stared at the globe and then at Dariem.  The viral general saw the realization come into Quicksilver's eyes.  The viral assassin knew he was about to die.  His terror was intoxicating.

"You're him now aren't you?'' Quicksilver whispered, "You're not the Prime Guardian anymore.  You called on that dark power to save you."

_Oh yes, I'm going to enjoy punishing you_, Dariem thought.  All those who had improvised him and betrayed him would be punished.

Quicksilver gave him a trembling smile, "I – I am pleased to see you have returned my liege."

"Are you?"  Dariem whispered.

"Y-yes --," Quicksilver cautiously approached. "Forgive me for doubting your ability.  I was merely wreaking my revenge on the Prime Guardian for the death of our mistress."

"I suppose that's understandable."

Quicksilver visibly relaxed, "I am here to serve you, my liege."  Quicksilver knelt before him, "Command me."  

Dariem couldn't stop the harsh laugh, "Command you, hmm?  All right then."  Dariem caused the dark orb to dissipate.  He approached the kneeling virus.  "I command you to delete."

Quicksilver looked up, horrified as Dariem grabbed him by the throat and burned Quicksilver with his corrupting power.

"No, don't!"  Quicksilver screamed, clawing at Dariem's hand, "Master I will serve you!"

"I already have a servant," Dariem said.  "And I don't need a traitor as a servant."

Quicksilver's body went into convulsions.  The virus clawed wildly at Dariem's' hand, choked pleadings issued from his lips.  Soon his struggles began to weaken.  

Dariem let him drop to the floor.  One by one his claws extended.

Quicksilver looked up, and whispered, "Prime Guardian, this is murder.  If you delete me – you'll become me."

Dariem laughed again, "News flash bits-for-brain.  _I already am you!"_

Quicksilver opened his mouth to scream.  Dariem's hand shot out and grabbed Quicksilver by the collar, and slashed Quicksilver's throat.

*

_Quicksilver's last coherent thought was not one of fear or defeat, but one of resignation.  He had come so far and had expected triumph, but with Dariem's return, he had failed.  Very well._

_You have destroyed me my master but rest assured I have taken steps to assure my victory in the future.  _

*

Hundreds of kilometers away, a transport traveled quickly over the countryside.  It contained two occupants.  One binome male, who piloted the shuttle and a female sprite turned viral.

The female had not spoken the entire time since leaving the Capitol.  She sighed and looked out the window.  After all the time she had fought during the war, after all the time hating virals, she was one of them.  Her hand automatically dropped to her stomach.

_And now she would bear a viral's child._

*

"Well," Dariem said, utterly pleased, "Now that that pleasant diversion is over.  On to other things."

Outside a whole system, _the system -- _was his for the taking, along with other rewards.

_Like Dot Matrix._

Dariem heard movement coming from the tunnel but he didn't turn immediately.  He did however smile at that thought that soon his colonel would be joining him again.

"Bob!"  Matrix's voice echoed through the cavernous room.  "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm better than all right," Dariem really looked at his hands for the first time.  This body – his body -- was still in bad shape – but already, he could feel his viral energy eradicating Virogen.  He would need much time to heal but for now, his energy was supplying him with strength.  Now to bring back Valadare.

"Bob?"  He heard Matrix tentatively step forward, "How did you --?"

Dariem turned.  "Really now, Valadare, haven't you figured it out yet?"

"No!"  Matrix cried, horror and shock on his face, "Bob --,"

"Bob is gone forever," Dariem started forward.  "I'm here now and no one is getting rid of me again."

The shock was replaced by fury.  Matrix raised Gun and pointed the deadly weapon at Dariem's face.  "Gun – command line – full delete."

"Come on, you really want to go through this?"  Dariem asked.  "You're not going to shoot me, so just put Gun down."

Matrix was shaking, but still kept Gun pointed at him. 

"I need my colonel," Dariem walked forward without fear, and as he did his claws extended.

"Don't," Matrix growled.

"Valadare, I promise you it won't hurt as much as it did the last time," Dariem said.  "But I have to have you viral.  It's the only way I can truly trust you."

Dariem placed his hand on Matrix's wrist and pushed until the younger man lowered his hand.  Dariem took Gun from Matrix's grasp and tossed it into the tunnel entrance.  He turned back to face his colonel.

"You've always wanted power haven't you?"  Dariem said, "Well here's your chance.  We can have the Super Computer, Mainframe, the net, hell even the web."

"Bob – please," The distress in Matrix's voice and core-com just provided more sustenance for him.

Dariem raised both hands to either side of Matrix's face, "And we'll have AndrAIa and Dot, so you don't need to worry about that either."

The tips of Dariem's claws rested at the entrance points on Matrix's face.  Matrix looked at him, his eyes wide and pleading, then his head lowered, his face tightened in a look of grim acceptance.

"That's it," Dariem's voice was a gentle whisper, "You know it's better this way.  You know I love you, don't you?  Like the son I never had."

Dariem began applying pressure with his claws.  Matrix threw his head back and gave a defiant cry.

Something, Dariem didn't know what, slammed into his back.  Dariem screamed, his back arched, electrical currents danced across his skin and an eerie green light surrounded him, draining his strength from him.  Now it was Dariem who gave the defiant cry and his legs could no longer support him and he collapsed and the darkness rushed to meet him.

***

Matrix couldn't believe what he was seeing.  Bob, his hero, standing there facing Quicksilver.  For a moment he thought, _Rose found the cure_.  But would Bob have recovered so quickly?  Something wasn't right here, and Matrix was going to find out what.  So when AndrAIa he told her, "Stay here," and went after Bob.

He wasn't hard to follow, which disturbed Matrix somewhat.  Even when he lost sight of Bob, he seemed to instinctively know where Bob had gone.  He came to the hole in the aqueduct wall and training his infrared into the interior, drew Gun and started resolutely forward.

He heard the first explosion but couldn't tell where it was coming from as the sound bounced off the walls.  The second one came a few milliseconds later and Matrix saw the flash of light at the end of the tunnel and could now hear the echoing voices, which became after a time, a man's dying scream.  His core-com in his throat, Matrix rushed forward and came out into an immense cave-like room.

And standing by himself, his back turned to him was Bob.

"Bob!"  Relief flooded his senses, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm better than all right." 

"Bob?"  Something wasn't right.  Matrix took a tentative step forward. "How did you --?"

Then Bob turned and the relief fled, became horror as Matrix saw that Bob looked no better than he had in the hospital.  His face deformed, unrecognizable, except for blank yellow eyes.  Eyes without pupils 

"Really now, Valadare, haven't you figured it out yet?"

"No!"  Matrix cried.  Not this, not that thing!  Bob couldn't have given in to Hex's random scheme.  Even as he thought it, Matrix knew that Bob had.  It was the only way he could be present in this place, "Bob --,"

"Bob is gone forever," the thing was moving towards him.  "I'm here now and no one is getting rid of me again."

Matrix raised Gun.  If Bob was gone, he couldn't let this thing lived.  A shudder started across his body.  He knew what the thing was like and the evil it contained and he refused to let it live.  Dot would understand but would probably never forgive him.  "Gun – command line – full delete."

"Come on, you really want to go through this?"  Dariem asked.  "You're not going to shoot me, so just put Gun down."

Matrix could barely hold Gun steady.  Every instinct in his body screaming for him to pull the trigger, but his core-com wouldn't allow it.  This was Bob, his hero.

"I need my colonel," Dariem walked with a confident air.  

Matrix looked down and saw his claws extended.  Then Dariem was too close.

"Don't," Matrix growled.

"Valadare, I promise you it won't hurt as much as it did the last time," Dariem said.  "But I have to have you viral.  It's the only way I can truly trust you."

Still Matrix didn't move, didn't that is, until Dariem wrapped a clawed hand around his wrist making a shudder of revulsion race across Matrix's skin.  And he realized as Dariem disarmed him and tossed Gun away, that he could never hurt this man.

"You've always wanted power haven't you?"  Dariem said, "Well here's your chance.  We can have the Super Computer, Mainframe, the net, hell even the web."

"Bob – please," there had to be something left of Bob.  Bob knew Matrix wouldn't – couldn't fight him.  _Please Bob_, he wanted to plead, _don't make me go through that horror again!_

Dariem was speaking to him again, in an almost kind voice.  Matrix felt sick when the need to please him to make him proud, to do what he asked, came to life in his core-com.  He needed Bob's approval in everything and he would have it.  Matrix felt the first pressure and looked up to see the insane triumph in those sightless yellow eyes and he realized, No, this is not Bob, this is a thing, another Daemon!  

"No!"  Matrix threw his head back and cried aloud.

The blast came from the tunnel mouth.  Matrix caught a glimpse of a figure there moments before she was illuminated by the discharge of the blast.  It hit Dariem in the back and the force of it knocked Matrix down.  The renegade looked up, saw Dariem's body reacting violently to the plasma field that surrounded him, then the viral general pitched forward on his face.

Dot stepped from within the shadows of the tunnel mouth.  The plasma cannon, the barrel still smoking, suddenly slipped from her grasp.

"Dot!"  Matrix said.

"Bob," Dot whispered.  

Matrix watched as she fainted.  "Dot!"  he was by her side in nanos.  She had just saved his life.  Matrix lifted his sister into his arms, then looked back at Bob's still conscious form.  "Don't worry Bob, I'll be back for you.  I'll get you some help, I promise."

***

_Dariem floated within the darkness.  He was not angry.  No there really wasn't a reason to be.  So, someone had gotten the drop on him.  If he hadn't been so distracted with Valadare, not to mention the poor condition of this body, the blast would have never harmed him.  In a way, this was a good thing.  Now his body would have a chance to heal.  He could play the invalid for a few cycles, pretending to be cured, until his friends and loved ones relaxed their guard.  Then he would strike._

_He could wait if it meant having everything he desired: Mainframe, the Super Computer, the net, the web and Dot Matrix, especially Dot Matrix.  Yes, that was one desire he intended on making use of extensively. And if she resisted well a little rough persuasion would take care of her fire._

_Dariem was so deep into his musings and so comfortable in the dark universe he found himself in, he didn't notice the presence stealing up on him until it was too late._

_"Take over my body, conquer my system, threaten to hurt my fiancée, and get away with it --?"  _

_Dariem turned sharply and gave a defiant cry._

_"I don't think so." _

***

"Bob!"

Dot came awake from her nightmare.  She bolted upright and for a moment, had no idea where she was.  

Then Matrix was at her bedside. "Ssh, sis, it's okay, I'm here."

"Where am I?"  Dot frantically looked around.

"The medical center," Matrix said, "You passed out after --," 

"Where's Bob?"  Dot demanded, "I want to see Bob!"

"Dot, calm down, please," Matrix said, "Rose said you needed rest --,"

"No!"  Dot flung off the blankets and Matrix supported her with his strong arms.  "Matrix what happened to Bob?"

The door to the room came open and Rose walked in, "What's going on – on no you don't – get back in bed."

"Damn it, I want to see Bob!"

"Dot please calm down --,"

"Don't patronize me, Rose."

"I'm not!"  Rose said, "But you'll only make yourself sick this way.  I'm sorry you can't see Bob."

A feeling of dread settled in her core-com, "Why not?"

Rose sighed, "Would you like to get dressed and come outside?"

"Yes."

"I'll get your icon."

When brother and sister were alone, Dot turned to Matrix, "How long have I been out?"

"Four milliseconds," Matrix said.

"The battle?"

"Over, we've won," Matrix said, "Mouse led our remaining forces in a final assault.  The nano they realized their leader had turned tail and run, they either surrendered or ran themselves."

"Quicksilver?"

"I'm pretty sure he's gone to," Matrix said, "But Bob would know for sure."

"Matrix," Dot reached up and felt his temple.  "I'm sorry, I had to do it.  Are you all right?  Did he --?"

"No Dot," she saw the shudder pass over his large frame, "He didn't get a chance, you saved me.  Thank you."  He embraced her.

"I couldn't let him do it," Dot said.  "He – he was that thing again.  My User, I knew the moment I saw him, even if I couldn't see his face."

Rose came in carrying Dot's icon, "Everyone is waiting outside for you. Matrix, did you tell her anything?"

"No," Matrix said quietly.

"What's going on?"  Dot's distress was rapidly becoming panic.

"Let's go," Rose said.

Dot held onto Matrix for support as he led her outside the room and down the hall to a small waiting area.  Rose was right when she said everyone was there.  Mouse and Ray, AndrAIa, Zif, Peg Walrod and to Dot's utter surprise Dom and SiRCe.

"SiRCe?"  Dot crossed the room and the woman smiled at her holding out her arms.

"Dot," the two embraced.

"You're all better!"

"Yes, Rose found the cure," SiRCe said, "I'll still be laid up here for awhile, but Rose expects me to recover fully."

"That's wonderful news," Dot embraced her again.  Then realization struck.  Dot turned to Rose, "Then does that mean – you found the cure for Bob?"

"Yes," Rose's tone of voice was less then pleased.

Dot noticed that, as well as the uncomfortable silence that filled the room.  When she looked at her friends – those that would look at her – they seemed as distressed as she felt.

"What is it?"  Dot said.

"Sugah," Mouse stood up and walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Dot," Rose said, "The antidote will do no good now.  Now I don't know how this happened but his code was corrupted again, with Dariem's pattern.  It completely eradicated the Hybr – Virogen.  Giving him the antidote wouldn't make much difference."

"So Hex was right," Dot said more to herself.

"I did, however give him the serum I made when his code was first corrupted but it doesn't seem to be working," Rose said, "And even if it did, his body – well the deterioration had gone beyond the stage where his body can heal itself."

Dot gave a slightly hysterical laugh, "So in essence, you're saying 'you've stopped the bleeding but the patient is too far gone to save'."

"I'm sorry Dot," Rose said.  "It's only a matter of time now."

"No," Dot said, "No!  That can't be true!"  Hot tears spilled down her face, "I can't lose him now!"

"I'm sorry," Rose turned and walked quickly away.

"No!"  Dot said.  Matrix turned her in an embrace, "No, no, no!"  She beat against Matrix's chest with her fist.  She had nothing left her strength was gone.  She didn't care who saw her or what they thought.  She had reached her limit.  Dot broke down into hysterical tears.

"You can't leave me Bob," Dot cried, "You promised!"

***

_Inside the mind of the Prime Guardian, Robert Lan, a battle had raged.  It was fierce and there was much pain and suffering but in the end, Bob was victorious.  Bob locked Dariem away for good, bolted the door, sealed it within the walls of his mind, and buried it deep into the farthest regions of his processor._

_But the price had been severe.  Bob was tired.  Too tired to fight any longer.  He had no strength to return.  Even as he floated within the dark universe, he could feel his consciousness being pulled to yet somewhere else.  He was unable to resist the call._

_"Bob."_

_No!  He would ignore the whispers in the darkness.  He wouldn't stay here – he couldn't._

_"You can't leave me Bob.  You promised!"_

_A memory came to him.  It was an unwelcome intruder in the darkness.  Yes, he had made that promise to the beautiful woman in his arms that he loved above all else._

_"Don't ever leave me again."_

_"I promise."_

_No, he wouldn't listen.  He was tired he was through.  He had done his part for Collective and Net.  Besides, whatever it was that was pulling at him was becoming insistent._

_"Bob," another voice came.  "Please don't leave me Bob.  I need you.  I need my hero."_

_No, I won't listen!  _

_"Bob I'm nothing without you – please come back and show me my purpose in life."_

_I can't do this!  I can't be everything to everybody!  Why can't you all just leave me in peace?_

_"Bob, you've taught me so much.  I owe you so much, please don't leave us."_

_"Sugah, you gotta come back to us.  You're my friend.  It won't be right without you."_

_"We just got to be friends, mate, don't go away now."_

_Stop it, stop it!_

_"Daddy?"_

_What?  A voice he didn't recognize.  The voice of a little boy, his unborn son._

_"I need you daddy.  I need you to be born."_

_No, please.  Even as the sound of that last voice undid his resolve, Bob felt himself slipping away.  Even if he wanted to stay now, he couldn't.  Whatever the force was that had called him had the strength that he lacked.  He passed through that place to the next and the voices faded._

***

Light from an unknown source washed over him.  Bob felt it on his face and had to shield his eyes from it as he opened them.  He sat up and examined his surroundings, realizing that he was surrounded by velvet blue darkness.  Yet the floor, he realized, was solid under his feet.  The light source was directly in front of him, and seemed to dim even as he looked at it to a soft white glow pulsing with rainbow colors.  

Then he saw his hands.  They were whole again.  

His hands flew to his face. He felt his smooth skin and even as he did so, he realized he felt perfectly fine.  And much to his surprise, he was in his old Guardian 452 uniform.

The light seemed to draw him and Bob remember tales of people passing on and being revived and always, they saw this bright light.

"No," Bob said and realized that this time, there would be no second chance.  No turning back, no one coming to his rescue.  It was truly over.  He supposed he should feel peaceful.  Wasn't that what all the people said who had been here and back?  But he didn't.  All he felt was worry.  Concern for his loved ones.  How would Dot get along?  My User, Dot – the voice of the child, Dot was carrying his child!  She would have to raise their son alone.  And what about Matrix?  He felt he had no purpose and had looked to Bob to help him find it.  And Little Enzo.  What would he do with his hero? And AndrAIa, Ray, Mouse, Phong – 

It came to Bob, that Phong's voice was the only one he hadn't heard calling him back.  Didn't Phong care?

"Why do you worry of such things?"

Bob turned towards the light from where the soft voice had emanated.  He took a tentative step forward.  "Who are you?"

The rainbow colors swirled and pulsed for a time before the answer came.  "We are that which you have sought all these years."

"Years?"  Bob frowned.  He hadn't been processing for one year.  And something else he noticed.  It was not just one voice that spoke to him, but hundreds – perhaps thousands.

"We keep time in a different way, but you will come to know it.  We have watched you Bob and you are one of our favorites."

"You've watched me?"

"Yes," the voices said, "You have sought us all this time and now we are here.  We are ready to bring you to us."

"I've sought you --?"  Bob gaped, "_You're the User_."

"There is not one of us," the User said.  

Suddenly a countless number of images flashed through Bob's processor in a split nano.  Faces, names, sights, sounds, and smells.  Some were familiar, others as alien as the web itself if not more so but the general impression Bob received was that there was not one, but millions of Users – all separate, yet part of a whole, connected in some way. He couldn't begin to know how it was possible but it was.

"All your questions shall be answered once you are with us," the User said.  "All the knowledge you seek will be yours."

"I can't leave --," Bob looked behind him as though he could look back through the darkness to what he desired the most, "My family needs me – Dot needs me!"

"It is your time, Robert Lan," the voice was gentle, yet firm, "Come forward now and be one with us."

Bob sighed.  It appeared he didn't have a choice.  He hoped once on the other side he found peace but for now there was only regret.  He started forward.

"Stop!"

Bob froze at the sound of the voice crying out.  It had come from behind him.  Not a voice of the User but someone else.  Someone who couldn't possible be here.  A familiar whirring broke the ensuing silence and a familiar figure came to stand at Bob's side.

Phong.

The venerable sprite looked up at him, his expression unreadable.  Phong took a moment to clean his glasses before placing them back on his nose.  Purposefully he rolled to the light, until he was completely bathed in its glow.  Bob could only gape at the sight.

"He will not come with you now," Phong said.  "He has too much to do back there.  Too many people need him and he needs them."

The voices didn't reply at first but again there was a display of the rainbow lights, vibrating and exploding like tiny fireworks.

"Very well," the User said, "As a gift, we will restore his full power.  Does that suit you?"

"That is fine," Phong said.

The light faded, to an ember glow and Bob realized the User had departed.  Phong rolled back to stand expectantly before him.  Bob stared down at Phong seeing him in a totally new light.  He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.  Phong had faced down the User.

"Who --," Bob found his voice at last, _"What are you?"_

And of course, Phong didn't answer his question.  The venerable sprite merely held out one of his spindly hands to Bob and said, "Would you like me to take you home now, my son?"

Bob reached out and took Phong's hand and with an almost child-like acquiescence whispered, "Yes, please take me home."


	28. Epilogue: The Present

EPILOGUE Wendy Simpson Wendy Simpson 2 24 2001-10-23T17:58:00Z 2001-10-23T17:58:00Z 35 8526 48601 n/a 405 97 59685 9.2720 

EPILOGUE

THE PRESENT

PART I 

"And you found no sign of Raven at all, mate?"

"We searched the city," Bob said, "According to Gavin, there was no indication of him leaving the system.  I'd like for you and Gavin to search the surrounding sectors."

"How will you get home?"

"We're taking a shuttle.  Give Matrix's ship a tow."

"You got it," Ray said.  "What about Flame? Going after her?"

"No, at least not now," Bob said, "I've got an ANB out on Flame.  Cracker is in custody at the medical center.  Right now, we all just want to get home."

"I heard that," Ray said, "See you back in Mainframe."

"You got it, take care Ray."

Bob closed the connection, then leaned back in the chair, stretching his aching muscles.  The CPU office was quiet which was strange considering this was System 998, but considering the total lack of policing in the city, Bob wasn't too surprised.  He had requested to use their vid-phone, which had very limited range, but he was able to call Gavin and Ray.  Ray was going to relay the news home that Enzo had been found and Bob needed to get back to the Super Computer to officially close the investigation.  The system 'officials' had been rather miffed that Bob hadn't requested their assistance in finding Enzo, but frankly, Bob didn't care.  

Matrix and Enzo were waiting for him.  Might as well get going.

***

Enzo spend a good millisecond in the shower and he still felt dirty.  The steaming water stung his cuts and bruises but it wasn't so bad.  He was glad his ordeal was finally at an end.  Yet he worried and wondered.  Flame had escaped and wouldn't take her defeat lightly, Enzo knew.  As for Raven – 

Why had the mercenary helped them?  Oh, Matrix had told him Raven was settling a debt he owed Enzo but for some reason he couldn't fathom, Enzo felt it was more than that.  No matter what thought, Enzo knew he'd see Raven again.

Enzo stepped out of the shower and marveled at the size of the bathroom.  Sometimes it paid to be related to the Prime Guardian.  The shuttle for the Super Computer wasn't due to leave until tomorrow afternoon, so Bob had procured them a very expensive three-bedroom bungalow.  It was one of a group of rentals that were situated along a cliff near the net port, overlooking the Data Sea and catered to the criminally wealthy.  Enzo was a little wary about staying there but their privacy had been assured.  Enzo felt it had more to do with the owner not wanting the Prime Guardian to suddenly decide to raid the place.

Enzo finished toweling himself off, wrapped it around his torso went into his temporary bedroom.  They had purchased some fresh clothes for him and he pulled on a black T-shirt and jeans.  He stopped and caught his reflection in the mirror.

"Well Enzo," he said, "You got out of this one with your skin intact.  Now maybe you'll stay home where you belong."  He knew where he wanted to be and it would be a long time before he left home again.

It came to him how tired he was.  He lay down on the bed.  He'd just rest for a moment.  

***

Bob was just exiting the CPU office when a short pudgy man, pushed his way past and turned back to the building.  Shaking his fist at it, the man yelled, "This is a travesty of justice!"

"Now I know you don't have a problem with the law, do you?"  Bob smiled at him.

"Guardian Bob!"  The man recognized him immediately.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old buddy Felix."

"Look, I ain't done nothing, Guardian Bob."

"It's Prime Guardian now," Bob said.

"No way?  So it's true?  Congratulations!"

Bob raised an eyebrow; "I've been Prime Guardian for almost eight hours."

"Oh – um – really?'  Felix couldn't quite look at him, "Well ya see I've been kinda – away."

"Umm hmm," Bob said, "So when did they let you out?  I haven't seen you since I busted you."

"Hmph!  I've been out for an hour, no thanks to you.  So what are you doing on System 998?"

"Looking for a dear friend, which I've found."

"Well good," Felix said, "Well I gotta be goin' now."

Bob stepped closer and towered over him, "And just where might that be?"

"None of your --,"

Bob gave him a menacing look.

"Okay, okay, I was on my way to the Super Computer.  A buddy of mine is gonna get me through the net port."

"Really?" Bob said, "You're leaving now?"

"Well a yeah, I'm kinda in a hurry --,"

"Tell you what Felix," Bob said, "I need to get to the Super Computer too.  You give me a ride and my friends a ride and maybe the next time you come to my attention I'll cut you a break."

"Sorry pal lost my last ship.  Only have a two-man now."

"Really?" And that gave Bob an idea, "Okay, so how about giving me a ride?"

"No prob' Bob," Felix said.  "Meet me at the net port gate 9A in half a millisecond."

"I'll be there," Bob said.  He hoped he wasn't overstepping his bounds with this one, but it was about time a few things were settled once and for all.

***

Matrix quietly closed the bedroom door. "He's sound asleep."

"He must be exhausted," Bob said.  "So you two will be all right here?"

"Yeah, sure," Matrix shrugged.  "It's just that – AndrAIa --,"

"Don't worry," Bob smiled, "Your son or daughter will be patient and wait for their father.

"I hope so.  If he or she has my temper --,"

Bob chuckled, "Matrix I have to level with you.  Getting this ride to the S.C. wasn't just so I could close the case back there."

"I know it wasn't," Matrix sighed.  It had been too convenient that Bob had decided to catch a ride with his 'friend'.

Bob smiled slightly, "I saw the look on your face when Enzo didn't even thank you for helping him.  I know you've wanted to settle things with him for a long time.  I'm giving you this time to do that."

"He won't like it."

"I know," Bob said.  "But this has gone on way too long.  This may be the thing that was needed to get Enzo to finally change his mind about you."

"I hope so Bob," Matrix said.

"Some advice?  Don't pressure, don't push and most of all, don't lose your temper."

"Two out of three isn't bad, right?"

Bob chuckled.  "I'll see you back home."

"Okay Bob."

***

The tantalizing scent of food brought Enzo awake.  "Wow," he said when he noticed the clock.  The afternoon was gone.  It was almost dinnertime.  He stepped out of the bedroom and the first thing he saw was Matrix, standing behind the breakfast bar in the kitchenette, unloading bags of fast food.

"Hey, you're up," he smiled stiffly, "Thought you were going to sleep all evening."

Enzo's took a moment to scan the room, then he looked at Matrix, "Where's Bob?"

"Oh, he ran into a friend in town and hitched a ride back to the Super Computer," Matrix said.  "So it's just us.  Thought we could hang out watch vid-cable --,"

"Bob isn't here?"  With the realization that he was alone with Matrix came the chill.

Matrix walked around the counter and faced him, "He wanted to get the official New Collective investigation closed.  He said for us just to take the shuttle tomorrow."

Enzo bit down hard on his lip, hoping the pain would help him fight off the attack, but already his hands were going numb.  Matrix was still looking at him.

"You hungry?"  Matrix asked.  "I know you have to be.  When was the last time you ate?"

"At Raven's fortress," And Enzo realized he was hungry, famished in fact.  Flame had only fed him once while he was her prisoner and that had been a bowl of weak broth.

"Well I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I just got Chinese," Matrix said, "Is it safe to assume that you like what I like?"

"I-I'm not hungry," and he was immediately proved a liar when his stomach growled.  

"Sit down, Kid," Matrix said.

"Don't call me 'Kid'," Enzo said.  He moved over to the counter.  The food did smell good.  Enzo opened a container of pork fried rice, "Where you'd get all this stuff?"

"From the bazaar.  There was this little shop in a back alley," Matrix said.

"Geez, Matrix what are you trying to do, erase me?"

"Hey if you go, I go."

"Oh now that's comforting."  Enzo opened another container.

"Is there anything you want to talk about Enzo?"

The question surprised him.  He looked at Matrix and could see the sincerity and concern in his eyes.  Unfortunately, he could also see – 

Enzo rubbed his hands together.   "No."

"Are you sure?"  Matrix asked.  "We were afraid Raven had hurt you."

_He did_, Enzo wanted to say.  He wanted to talk about what had happened. He wanted to tell someone how terrified he'd been at first.  Not even knowing whether or not he see loved ones and home again.  But Matrix wasn't the one he wanted to discuss that with.  It was taking every once of will power in him not to leave the room.

"Here," Matrix had reached into the fridge and handed him a beer.

"You know I'm not old enough to drink," Enzo said.

"Oh come on," Matrix gave one of his rare genuine smiles, "Do you actually expect me to believe you go to the Science Academy to actually learn something?"

Despite himself, Enzo chuckled and tried to cover it with a cough.  

"You know if you want to talk about it we can," Matrix said.  

"I'm fine," Enzo took a healthy swig of the beer.

For a while, the two men ate without speaking.  Normally, Enzo had a very large appetite but now, he just picked at the food.  He concentrated on breathing, willing himself to calm.  He put the fork down and rubbed his hands again.

"You're still having those attacks aren't you?"

Enzo looked up, totally astonished, before he could stop himself he blurted, "How did you know --," He broke off.  No, Matrix couldn't possibly know about them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Those attacks that you get every time you come within two feet of me," Matrix looked down at his plate, "I still make you that uncomfortable?  Even after all this time?"

Suddenly, Enzo wasn't hungry anymore, "I need some air --,"

"You don't remember do you?"  Matrix said, "That talk we had during the party on the _Libertas_.  I noticed it then."

Actually, Enzo hadn't remembered, but hearing Matrix mention, it brought it all back with stark clarity.  He hadn't believed Matrix then and he didn't now.

"You've never talked to anyone about them have you?"

"What are you my therapist?"  Enzo muttered.  He couldn't stay in the room for one more nano with him.  He had to get out of there now.  "Like I said, I need some air."

Enzo grabbed his beer and went out the back way.  He half expected Matrix to follow.  The bungalow was within walking distance of the beach.  One reached it by going through the copse of trees that surrounded their temporary residence and walking along a natural path that wound its way down the cliff to the beach.  When Enzo emerged from the trees, he found he had a spectacular view of the sun setting over the Data Sea and to his right, the column of light from the net port.  So he stood there enjoying the warm salt breeze and the sights around him and finally calmed himself.

"We have to talk."

Enzo expelled a frustration breath.  Why was he not surprised?  He didn't bother turning to face him.   "Matrix, what in the motherboard do we possibly have to talk about?"

"You're kidding right?"  Matrix said.  "Don't you think we have a few things to settle?"

Enzo tightened his grip on the beer bottle as he felt his anger stir, "The only way I could settle things with you Matrix would involve putting you in traction."

He knew what would come next.  Matrix's infamous temper exploding to life.  They often sparred like this.  Enzo was used to it by now.  It was a lot simpler than continuing to hope for something that he had decided long ago would never happen.

"Why do you still hate me so much?"

Enzo couldn't believe it. _How could he hate him so much?_ _How could that big basic green guy even ask me that?  What right did he have?_

"Now you're kidding, right?"  Enzo turned fiercely to him.  "Did you forget already, Matrix?  Allow me to refresh your memory."  And Enzo repeated the words, "'I'm going to drain every drop of energy from you.  I'm going to suck you dry and enjoy your pain.  Do you know how much I hate you?' Ring a bell?  Should I continue?"

"No," Matrix growled, "And I didn't forget."

"Then you should already know why and stop asking basic questions."

Now Matrix's anger was a tangible in the air around them, "Don't you think I've regretted what happen?  Do you want to know something?  Something no one knows but AndrAIa?  After I thought I deleted you, I decided I didn't deserve to live.  If it weren't for AndrAIa, I wouldn't be here today."

Matrix had tried to delete himself?  He couldn't believe it.  Suddenly Enzo's ire rose, "I guess that was supposed to make me feel guilty?"

"No," Matrix stepped forward, "It's supposed to tell you that I did regret what happened.  I do to this very day and always will for the rest of my processing.  I've done everything I could to show you I'm not going to delete you --,"

"Damn it!"  Enzo flung the bottle over the cliff in his rage and frustration and was satisfied by the sound of the far off crash, almost wishing it were Matrix, _"You still don't get it, do you?"_

"No, I don't get it," Matrix yelled, "I have never 'gotten it'!  What do you want from me?"

Enzo shook his head.  He still didn't know, even after all these hours.  Enzo had resigned himself long ago to the fact that Matrix would never change.  "It's not important anymore."  Suddenly, the anger drained away and he felt a deep and unwelcome sadness.  Without another word, Enzo started back down the path.

*

_Don't pressure, don't push, and don't lose your temper._

But the Kid wasn't making it easy for him.  Matrix watched as Enzo walked back towards the bungalow.  Okay, he'd give him a few moments, but they would talk.  Bob had been right.  This had gone on for too long and Matrix was determined to find out what Enzo wanted from him even if it took all night.  The least the Kid owed him was an explanation, considering he had saved his neck.

No, that wasn't right, Matrix thought.  He shouldn't make Enzo feel obligated to tell him because of that.  Matrix smiled inwardly.  Maybe he had learned a few things over the hours.  Matrix started back for the house.

Enzo was just getting another beer when Matrix walked back in, closing the sliding glass door behind him, "You have to help me out here."

"I don't have to do anything," Enzo shot back.

_Don't lose your temper._  "Enzo – I really don't know what you want.  Would you tell me?"

Enzo slammed the beer bottle down on the counter, "Telling you would be pointless.  Even if I did and you gave me what I wanted, it would mean nothing."

"You're not making any sense, Kid."

"Of course I'm not," Enzo went to move around him, but Matrix took him by the arm.  "_Let me go_."

"Not until you tell me what the deal is."

Enzo snatched his hand away, "Fine, okay, if I tell you, will you shut up about it from now on?"

"Depends on what it is."

Enzo snorted derisively, "You always have to have the last word, don't you?  Fine Matrix. I knew a long time ago that you weren't going to delete me.  I stopped worrying about that a long time ago."

"Then why --?"

Enzo turned away from him and ran both hands through his already spiky hair, "Did you know what it was like for me growing up?  Did you even care?"

"Of course I cared."

Enzo shook his head, "They called me a freak.  A cheap carbon copy."

"I know," Matrix said quietly.  He had called him that once to.  Another regret.  

"I needed you back then, I needed --,"

"You never came to me," Matrix was even more confused.  "If you knew I wasn't going to delete you, then why --?"

"I didn't feel I could," Enzo said, "I told you, I could never make myself believe that you were sincere.  You never made any indication that you were sorry for what happened."

"I told you I was sorry."

Enzo turned fiercely, his eyes blazing, "No you didn't!"

"What?"

"You big green ASCII!"  Enzo said, _"You never said you were sorry for trying to delete me!"_

Matrix was stunned.  For a moment, he lost the power of speech and mobility.  He stared at the infuriated seventeen-hour-old and realized much to his complete surprise that Enzo was right.  Was that the problem?  Was all Enzo wanted him to say that he was sorry?  So Enzo had spent all this time hating him just because he hadn't ever said he was sorry?  Matrix felt his own ire rise. "I thought I showed you how sorry I was.  Don't you think that's kind of a basic reason to hate someone?"

He knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment he said it.

"Oh that's just great, Matrix.  You see that's exactly what I'm talking about," Enzo

snapped.  "Sometimes you know people have to hear things.  Two words I wanted to hear you say – I'm sorry.  Would it have deleted you to say them?"

Enzo began an agitated pacing, "And why can't you say them?  Because the big bad renegade can't show any sign of weakness.  And telling his weak, pathetic little sprite of a brother that he was sorry for putting him through the worst experience of his life just wasn't his way."

"Enzo --," Again, Matrix was at a total loss.  

"And that was another thing, _Matrix_," Enzo went on, "It was bad enough that for the first few hours of my life I had no idea who I was, User, sometimes I still don't.  Do you know what that feels like?"

"Yes, I do," Matrix was getting worried.  He realized that this went a lot deeper than his saying he was sorry and the former renegade had a feeling that it was all about to come out now.  He had hit a raw nerve, he only hoped it didn't turn out badly.

"But the only person whom I hoped would understand me, made it quite clear that he thought I was nothing!"  Enzo said.  "Every time I hear someone say your name.  _Every time I say it_, it reminds me why you refuse to let people call you Enzo.  Because it reminds you of what you were – a weak pathetic sprite.  Do you know how that makes _me_ feel?"

"Yes," Matrix said.  He remembered a conversation he had with Dot a while back.  He knew then how much he had hurt Enzo and he had promised to make it right.  He thought he had, until now.

"So now that you know what the deal is, don't worry about it anymore because it isn't important," Enzo said. "Even if you were to say you were sorry it wouldn't mean a damn thing.  You'd just be saying it because I said so.  You wouldn't be sincere.

"Your wrong," Matrix said.  

"Am I?"  Enzo shook his head and gave another derisive snort.

Matrix wondered would it be any use?  He _was _sorry for what happened and he wanted Enzo to know.  Perhaps Enzo was right about that to.  Maybe deep down inside he hadn't said it for all these hours simply because it wasn't his way.

"You're still not going to say it, even now aren't you?"  Enzo said between clenched teeth.  He turned away, "Oh no, not the big bad renegade.  That would be a sign of weakness.  To hell with you, Matrix."

Matrix realized his hesitation had convinced Enzo he wasn't being sincere.  And like that time not so long ago, when Dot had thought he was angry with her for letting him go into the games during the Web World Wars, Matrix knew if he didn't speak now, there'd be no need to later.

Matrix stepped forward and laid his hand on Enzo's shoulder, "Enzo --,"

Enzo turned and taking Matrix completely by surprise, punched him in the mouth.

Matrix hit the floor, shock warring with anger.  He tasted blood, realized his lip was busted.  He touched his hand to his mouth, and then it curled into a fist.  Enzo stood rigidly, his own fists clenched, his face twisted with all the simmering anger and frustration that threatened to explode.  Never taking his eyes off of Enzo, Matrix climbed to his feet, "Don't do that again."

"Or else what?"  Enzo hissed.  "I'm not a little sprite anymore Matrix, I'll kick your ASCII."

"Yeah right, Kid," Matrix turned away, holding his fingers to his bleeding lip.  "We'll talk later when you've cooled off."

Matrix felt the hand grip his shoulder he turned, and before he had time to react, Enzo hit him again.  Matrix stumbled back and in a total reflex reaction, his own fist shot out and Enzo went down.

"Damn it!"  Matrix growled, "Why did you make me do that, if you know what's good for you, you'll --,"

He was surprised when Enzo recovered, leapt up and tackled him.  Matrix hit the floor hard, stunned and strangely enough, impressed that Enzo hadn't backed down.  That thought only stayed with for a nano, when he realized he might just be in trouble.

Enzo struck his once, twice, and on the third attempt, Matrix latched onto his wrist and thrust his palm upward in a sharp motion, twisted Enzo's wrist and threw him aside.

"What's wrong with --?"

Enzo charged him again. Matrix couldn't believe it.  Still he found himself impressed.  People seldom stood up to him.  Enzo threw his weight against him, forcing him back.  Caught off guard, Matrix slammed against the wall and Enzo shoved both arms against his throat.  Matrix realized with a great deal of apprehension that he was in trouble.  Looking into Enzo's eyes he saw – something he had seen in himself not so long ago.  Blinding fury, anguish, and confusion.  Of wondering who or what you were and what your purpose was in life.

As these thoughts occurred to him – another distasteful thought did as well.  Enzo was hurting him – might delete him and not even realize it.  Matrix was going to have to hurt him first.

The renegade slammed both his balled fists against Enzo's ears.  Enzo cried out and stumbled back, Matrix decked him in the face, and there was that ominous snap and Enzo hit the floor hard.

"Enzo!"  Matrix knelt before him.  His brother, moaned softly.  "Damn it, Enzo --,"

Matrix lifted him up.  Enzo placed his hands on either side of his head and shook it.  The young sprites nose bled, but Matrix didn't think it was broken.

"Hold it closed," Matrix said, "Are you all right?"

"Leave me alone," Enzo grunted.

"No."

This time Matrix was ready for the swing.  He blocked it, took him by the wrist again and twisted it up behind his back until Enzo cried out, then Matrix shoved forward, ramming Enzo against the wall and pinning him there.  Enzo struggled, grunting with the effort.  Matrix held on.  He said nothing, but waited for Enzo's strength to give out.  When it finally did and the younger sprites struggling ceased.

"Enzo," Matrix didn't know what else to do.  The moment he let Enzo go, it was a safe bet that Enzo would take a swing at him again.  He wished Bob were here, Bob would know what to do.  How had Bob handled him when he had been filled with so much rage?  But no, Bob had specifically given him this opportunity.  But what could he do?  What could he say to convince Enzo that – 

Then it came to him.  Such a simple thing, it was almost laughable.

"Enzo," Matrix said, "I want you to listen to me very carefully.  Are you listening?"

"Yes."  Came the reply at last.

"I'm sorry."

He heard Enzo's sharp intake of breath.  Matrix went on before not wanting to give Enzo the chance to say anything just yet, "I'm sorry I tried to delete you.  I'm sorry I blamed you for things that weren't your fault and most of all – I' sorry I didn't say so sooner."

He waited and when the silence stretched, he began to worry that maybe it was too late.  "Can you forgive me?  I know everyone else has said this to you but I'm going to say it now, will you give me a chance?"

Matrix felt Enzo shudder as a soft sigh escaped him.

"Yes Matrix," Enzo said, "I forgive you."

Something happened then.  Matrix had often heard the saying, 'a weight being lifted off your shoulders'.  So, this was what it felt like.  This lightening of the spirit, a cleansing of the core-com.  Somehow, he knew, Enzo felt the same way.

"Thank you," Matrix released him and the two finally took the time to actually look at each other.  Matrix noticed how different they were – despite the fact that they shared the same code.  Personally, he was glad that Enzo had his own identity but there were things that Matrix wanted to know, and hopefully Enzo would tell him.

"You look like hell, Kid," Matrix said.

"You don't look so hot yourself."  Enzo smiled slightly.  

"You really impressed me you know.  Not many people stand up to me."

"Really?  I mean you were impressed?"

"Yes," Matrix suddenly remembered something Dot had told him.  That Enzo needed his approval.  "Why don't you jump in the shower?  We can talk if you want when you're finished."

"All right," Enzo said, "Look Matrix, don't expect any miracles, okay?"

"I'm not," Matrix said, "We'll just take things one at a time."

***

_Funny how things can change in a nano_, Enzo thought as the hot spray of the shower soothed his aching muscles.  Never in a million hours had to expected Matrix to say he was sorry.  The young sprite closed his eyes and leaned against the shower wall and let his eyes drift closed.

He felt strangely light.  He knew when it had happened, when Matrix had apologized.  He had listened for sincerity and found it.  A part of him that was so used to hating Matrix hadn't wanted to let go.  It was so much easier hating someone then trying to love them.  You didn't set yourself up for disappointment that way.  For a nano, Enzo had almost – almost said no.  He was afraid.  Afraid of what it would mean to finally start trusting Matrix to hope for something that he'd never receive.

He realized later that he must have dozed off for the next thing he knew, he was in the Principal Office in Phong's study, sitting across from the venerable old sprite.  

Phong calmly sipped a cup of tea, "What is it that you want from him, my son?"

"I --," Enzo hesitated, uncertain if he should reveal such a deep thought, "I want him to love and respect me."

Phong tilted his head to the side, "You already have that my son.  Was there something else?"

Enzo smiled, "No Phong, thank you."

He woke up.  The shower water had gone tepid.  Enzo turned off the faucets and stepped out, toweling himself off.  He dressed quickly, took a deep breath to get up his courage and went outside.

Matrix was nuking the food, "Didn't get a chance to eat.  Thought we'd take it out on the deck."

"Do you really want to eat that now?"

Matrix gave the food a cursory sniff, "Naa."  He turned and reached into the fried, taking out two more six-packs.  "Come on."

They stepped outside.  The evening air was warm, suffused with the energy glow of the net port.  Enzo sat down on the deck steps and Matrix sat on a chair on the deck above him.  For a few nanos, neither man spoke, content with enjoying their drinks and the quiet evening.

"Can I ask you something?"  Matrix finally said.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why did you decide not to become a Guardian?"

The question, which he had always dreaded, made his core-com sink to his stomach.  Sometimes he wasn't certain himself, "I – I needed to find out who I was, my own identity I guess.  I told you I'm still not sure sometimes.  I guess somewhere down the line I found I liked science."

"Yeah," something in Matrix's voice made him turn around.  The former renegade was looking at some far off place beyond where they were.

"You don't like that do you?"  Enzo turned away and drew his knees up to his chest.  "You're afraid I'll blow up Mainframe like dad did to the Twin City."

"Can you blame me Enzo?  Dot's afraid too but – we both want you to be happy."

Enzo smiled slightly.  It was nice to hear.  "I needed a dream of my own.  A lot of people seemed to automatically assume I'd grow up to be Bob or you."

"But I thought being a Guardian was your dream?"

"No," Enzo looked up at him, "It was _yours _and you achieved your dream even if you don't wear a keytool.  Me --," Enzo sighed heavily.

"Why didn't you ever come and talk to me?  You could you know."

"No, I didn't know.  I thought you hated me."

"No," again Matrix's voice was grim, "I hated myself."

"But why?"  Enzo could never figure that out, "Because of the game?  You should know there was nothing you could have done."

"I know that now," Matrix said.  "And you should know by now that I stopped hating you a long time ago.  I know I've never said I was sorry, but haven't I always looked after you like I promised?"

When Enzo didn't reply immediately, Matrix said, "Come on Kid, I know you can think of a few times that you were trouble and I was there for you."

Still Enzo couldn't find an answer.

Exasperated, Matrix said, "What about that time when Quicksilver and Chaos tried to take over Mainframe and the Super Computer?  Chaos had infected you and I stayed kept you warm for awhile."

Now Enzo turned fully to him, "Wait, that was really you?"

"Of course it was.  Who do you think?"

"I thought it was a dream," Enzo said, "You were gone when I woke up."

"That's because Dr. Norton and Nurse Six chased me out," Matrix said, "I was there the whole time."

Enzo stared at him.  He had always assumed that incident was a product of his imagination, wanting so desperately to have someone come and bring him comfort, "You – you really stayed with me?"

"Yes," Matrix said.

Enzo turned away again; embarrassment bringing a flush to his cheeks, "And like now too.  Thank you for coming for me, by the way."

Matrix smiled slightly, "It's okay."

"I guess I owe you an apology," Enzo said, "I'm sorry."

Enzo heard Matrix rise from his chair, and move across the deck.  Matrix sat down next to him and took a long drink of the beer.

"You know," Enzo said after awhile, "It always annoyed me the way everybody referred to us as being brothers."

Matrix gave him a raised eyebrow look, "Oh?"  Enzo could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, well – nobody asked me if it was all right," Enzo said, "They just assumed."

"Oh," Matrix said, again, "Okay, you'll have to bear with me on this Kid.  If I just assume and not ask, don't take it personally, okay?"

"Okay."

"So is it all right?"

"Is what all right?"

"You know what," Matrix draped a companionable arm around him and mussed Enzo's hair.

Enzo didn't reply immediately, just took a moment to enjoy the new closeness they shared, "Yeah," he said at last, "It's all right."

And for the first time, Enzo realized the attacks had stopped.

PART II 

"Hey Kid, are you ready yet?"  Matrix yelled.

"Don't get your shorts in a knot, Matrix," Enzo came out of his bedroom pulling on a green T-shirt.  He looked up and noticed Matrix wearing the exact same thing.  Green T-shirt and black jeans.

Matrix gaped at him for a moment before saying, "Okay, now this is just weird."

Enzo burst out laughing, "I can't believe it.  The Mighty Matrix has a sense of humor?"

"Yeah, well if you have my memories, you should have known that."

Enzo sobered slightly, "Yeah I know."

"Well come on, we're going to miss our shuttle and I want to get the hell off this system."

"You and me both, big brother," Enzo said.  His words earned a pleased grin from Matrix.

They made the shuttle with a few micros and boarded with no trouble.  They found seats near the back and settled in.  

"I wish we could call ahead and let them know we're on our way," Enzo said, "Do you think Bob would have waited for us at the Super Computer?"

"He may have," Matrix said, "He didn't really have to."

Enzo looked out the window, "I'm glad we're leaving.  I was worried that Flame would try something."

Matrix laid his hand on Enzo's shoulder, "Don't worry.  As long as I'm around, I promise, I won't ever let anything happen to you."

He could only give his brother a look of gratitude.

***

They arrived at the Super Computer to find that Bob had indeed gone on to Mainframe and had left a message for them to follow.  Arrangements were already made for their transportation.  Matrix sent an e-mail message him, telling everyone to expect them and they boarded the shuttle.

Matrix sat flipping through an e-magazine. Every so often, he would glance at Enzo, who was napping, and smile.  Matrix hadn't felt this good since the talk he had with Dot.

An old woman shuffled along the aisle and Matrix nodded to her and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning young man," she nodded to Enzo, "Your little brother?"

"Yeah," Matrix smiled.

"I'll bet he looks up to you."

"I hope so," Matrix said.

***

"Enzo, wake up," Matrix nudged him.

Enzo made an incoherent noise.

"Come on baby brother, we're home."

Enzo came awake abruptly, "We're home?"

Enzo pressed his face to the glass and Matrix couldn't help but grin.  "Like a kid in a candy store," Matrix smiled.

"There's Bob!"  Enzo said, "Hey Matrix, look at this!"

Matrix looked over Enzo's shoulder.  The shuttle was gliding in for a smooth landing at the Bookmark Tower landing pad.  It seemed that all of Mainframe was gathered there.  Matrix found Enzo's excitement contagious.  Then he frowned, he didn't see AndrAIa out there.

When the shuttle finally touched down, Matrix and Enzo were the first ones off.  As they stepped outside a cheer went up at the gathered sprites and binomes.  They paused for a moment and Matrix said, "Welcome home, little brother."

As the two descended the ramp, a cry rose over the cheering crowd, _"Enzo!"_

"Melissa?"  Enzo said.  "Melissa!" 

Melissa tackled him.  Matrix cringed as both sprite and virus fell down.  Melissa kissed Enzo over his face.

"I missed you, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, baby."

Suddenly Melissa stopped kissing him.  She got up, dragged Enzo to his feet and pulled him close.  She gave Matrix a wink and then the two disappeared.  Matrix shook his head.  The former renegade moved through a very confused crowd of people to where Bob and Dot stood.

"Welcome back," Bob smiled and the two men shook hands.

"Dot," Matrix embraced his sister.  "Where's AndrAIa?"

"Don't worry, she's home resting," Dot said.  "The doctor wants her to take it easy.  Why don't you go to her?"

Matrix nodded and started off.

"Matrix?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you Matrix," Dot said.  "Thank you for looking after him and bringing him back safe.  Is he all right?  I mean, is he really all right?"

"Oh yeah, he's a tough Kid," Matrix said, "He has my code after all."

Dot raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"And how are things between you two?" Bob asked.

"Good," Matrix said, "It's going to take some time but – we'll I think we're off to a good start."

"And just what is this about?"  Dot said.

Matrix looked at Bob, shrugged and left it to him to answer the question.

*

When Enzo stepped off the shuttle, he saw her.  User, how he had missed her.

"Enzo!"  Melissa, his beautiful Lissa, came at him and tackled him in true Enzo style.  She kissed him over the face and neck and Enzo just let himself enjoy the sensation.  

"I missed you, I missed you so much!"

Then she dragged him to his feet and pulled him close.  He wondered what she meant to do and the next thing he knew, they were at Floating Point, within a copse of trees.

"Oh, Enzo," she touched his face.  "I was so worried."

"So was I," he kissed her hungrily, holding her close.  "Baby, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Did he hurt you?"  She couldn't seem to stop touching him, "If he did, I'll delete him myself."

"I'm all right," Enzo said, "I'm just glad to be home.  Just let me --,"  

He kissed her again.   Enzo didn't want to stop.  For his time away, the one fear he had had that he would never see the woman in his arms again.

*

Everyone crowded around them when they returned.  There were sincere congratulations and lots of back patting around.  Enzo was happy to see everyone.

Hex made her usual grand entrance, "Enzo love!" 

Enzo continued to straighten his clothes, "Hi ya, Hex."

"One question, my love," Hex said, "Did you hurt you?"

"No," Enzo was beginning to feel guilty for being so evasive but he figured why get into it.  "Hex, I'm so sorry about – well I mean --,"

"Oh, don't you worry about that, love," Hex said.  "I've already taken care of it."

Enzo didn't have time to ask what that meant because Mouse grabbed him from behind, twirled him around, bent him back and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Welcome back, sugah!  Don't you _ever_ scare us like that again!"

"Believe me Mouse, I won't."

"Welcome back, mate," Ray smiled and clapped him on the shoulders, "Do you know how many people were looking for you?"

"I know.  I'm sorry I --,"

"Now don't you go apologizing for something that wasn't your fault," Ray embraced him.

"By the code, Surfer, don't hog the lad," Gavin walked up and Enzo knelt down and embraced him.  "Thank you Gavin.  Matrix tells me you and Mai – he nodded to where the captain's wife stood – were the ones who found Raven."

"That we did lad," Gavin said, "Unfortunately, we didn't find him in our search of the surrounding sectors but don't fret we will."

Bob came up behind him and patted his shoulder, "There's someone who's deleting to see you again."  And he stepped aside.

She stood a little ways off, smiling at him.  Her hands linked in front of her.  Looking at her, Enzo was reminded of that awful time he had run away from Mainframe, when Dot was pregnant with Kieran.  He had felt unwanted.  Jealous.  Dot had become so sick she had almost – 

Had she felt that way now with his kidnapping?  The thought brought tears to his eyes.  He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew he had brought her that kind of pain again.

"Dot," Enzo whispered.  He swallowed the lump in his throat.  "Dot!"

He ran to her and she held out her arms and pulled him into her embrace.  He held onto her like she was a lifeline, never wanting to let go.

"Dot," he stepped back and couldn't stop the tears from falling.  "I'm sorry Dot.  I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and wait for the CPU's and caused you and everyone all this worry and --,"

"Ssh," Dot admonished gently.  She reached up and placed two fingers on his lips, then she brushed his tears away.  "Don't cry sweetie, everything's all right.  You're home now."

PART III "Phong!"  Enzo knelt and embraced the venerable sprite. 

Phong wrapped his spindly arms around Enzo, "You were greatly missed my son."

"I missed you too," Enzo smiled at him, "Phong, thank you."

"Why my child, whatever do you mean?"

They had gathered in the War Room for a time but a big welcome home celebration was planned for tonight.  Melissa was by his side of course and Enzo didn't mind one bit.  As Enzo straightened to stand, the door came open.  Bob walked in and the two tiny forms that followed hurled themselves for Enzo.

"Enzo!"  Kieran and Eve both tackled him at once and the three of them fell down in a laughing heap.

"Why did you go away?"  Eve demanded.  "Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

"Wow, what was it like Enzo?" Kieran asked.  "Did you get to fight mercenaries?  Did you see the net?"

"Don't ever leave us again!"  Eve said.

Enzo brushed back a wisp of her silvery hair, "I promise."

Dot and Bob smiled down at the three.  Mouse leaned against the console and Ray was on the other side of the room, leaning against Baud but studying Mouse intently.  Enzo realized that the two of them hadn't said two words to each other since he had returned.  Surely, they weren't still fighting?

As Enzo disentangled himself from his niece and nephew, he approached Mouse at the console.

"Was this what you were looking for, sugah?"  Mouse said.

"Yes, so you got my signal?"  Enzo said, "Did Ran DeCrypt get the information?"

"Afraid so, sugah."

"Oh no," Enzo said, "Dot I'm sorry I couldn't stop Raven."

Dot gave him a cryptic smile, "Oh now, I wouldn't be too worried about it, Enzo."

Enzo looked from Mouse to Dot and back.  Bob was trying his best to look innocent and failing.

"Okay, what' going on here?"

"You know we females weren't just sitting idle while you big strong men were out searching the net."

"Dot," Phong said, "The call you were expecting is coming through."

"Perfect," Dot smirked.  "Put through him through, Phong."

The vid-window opened and Ran DeCrypt's face appeared.  He seemed surprised to see that other people were in the room.  "Ms. Matrix, I thought you and I could have a private conversation."

"Kieran, Eve, why don't you go sit in mommy's office?"  Bob said,  "She has a stash of chocolate chip cookies there."

Dot made a face at Bob.  When her children were safely out of the room only then did Dot turn to Ran DeCrypt.  "No I don't think so.  Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of everyone."

DeCrypt glared at her for a moment, the his eyes turned to Enzo, "Ah – so what I heard was true, you've brought your brother home safe and sound."

"No thanks to you, you lousy son of a horse's ASCII!"  Enzo's fists clenched.

"Now, now, I was expressing my pleasure that this situation didn't turn out to have an unfortunate ending."  DeCrypt said.

"You sent Raven here to Mainframe to get some dirt on Dot," Enzo said, "I know he sent you some information from our database.  So help me DeCrypt, if you do anything to hurt my sister, I'll --,"

"Enzo," Dot said firmly.

"Now, really, threats are unnecessary," DeCrypt said, "Especially since they can get you into serious trouble."

"You're responsible for all of this," Enzo said between clenched teeth, "I will make you pay."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, boy," DeCrypt's tone was dangerous, "Even if I did have anything to do with your abduction, which I didn't, you have absolutely no substantial evidence."

"You lousy --!"

"Enzo, don't," Dot placed her hands against his chest.

"Dot," Enzo said, "He's going to get away with this.  We can't let him get away with this!"

"Enzo," Dot said, "It's all right."

"But Dot!"  Didn't she care that this man wanted to destroy her?  That he had the means to do so?

"Trust me," Dot turned back to Ran DeCrypt.

"Now that that display of blinding rage is over, shall we attention to business, Ms. Matrix?"

"No," Dot said, "Mr. DeCrypt, let me make myself perfectly clear.  Under no circumstances will I have any business dealings with you.  Contact me again, I'll bring formal charges against you, is that clear?" 

Ran DeCrypt leaned back in his chair and smirked at her, "Very well, Ms. Matrix.  Then I suppose there's nothing more for us to say."

"Well, there is one more thing," Dot said, "Mouse?"

Mouse was the one smirking now, "One last double cross, sugah?"

Mouse pressed a button on the console.

"What the --?"  DeCrypt looked down at the console within his desk.  "No!"  The man pounded his fists on the console, "You, _you!"_

Dozens of vid-windows came open within DeCrypt's office, displaying nonsensical data and pictures.  Surges of electricity shot up from within the console as DeCrypt barely had time to push back from the desk before the computer overloaded.  Enzo watched in utter fascination at the display.

"Sir!"  A vid-window came open and showed a harried technician, "All company computer systems have been infected with viral energy --," The widow display burst into a pattern of fireworks.

"You!"  DeCrypt pointed a shaking finger at Dot, "You're behind this!

"Sir, all systems data is being corrupted!"

Dot smiled evilly at the now infuriated Ran DeCrypt, "Have a nice second, Mr. DeCrypt."  And Dot closed the connection.

"Yes!"  Dot and Muse did a high five.

"You infected his systems!"  Enzo looked with admiration at Mouse.  "How?"

"Oh I have my little secrets, sugah," Mouse nodded at Melissa.  The young virus shrugged and smiled.

"I get it," Enzo said.  "You used the signal I sent, traced it back to Raven's system, then to Ran DeCrypt's."

"Now I told you he had a good head on those manly shoulders of his."

"Mouse, you _are_ truly an artist."

Enzo kissed her on the cheek.  He noticed as he did so, that Ray left the room.

*

Dot had noticed Ray's action as well.  

Dot normally didn't like to interfere in other people's romantic relationships but she was convinced that Mouse and Ray belonged together.  Like thunder and lightening.  So she called Ray to her office and told him of her plan.  To her complete surprise, he agreed which told her how much the Surfer really loved Mouse.  She only hoped Mouse was too angry at her later.

***

The party was in full swing at Dot's Diner.  There was lots of loud music, food and drinks galore.  Enzo was the guest of honor of course.  A millisecond before, everyone had been in Bob and Dot's living room, hanging on Enzo's every word.

"I don't understand it, sweetie," Dot handed Enzo another energy shake, "He never hurt you?  He treated you well?"

"When he was interrogating me he did," Enzo admitted.

"Enzo, you said he never hurt you!"  Melissa's eyes glowed and Hex, who was sprawled on the couch, also sat up and took notice.

"He didn't hurt me as much as he could have, I think," Enzo said.  He just wanted that information about Dot."

"What I can't believe is the way he helped us in the end," Bob said.

"Oh, sweetheart?"  Dot smiled at Enzo, "I think Enzo had a lot to do with his transformation."

"Me?"

"Of course sweetie.  You can be a very good influence," she nodded to her children.  

Eve was curled up in Enzo's lap and Kieran was nestled against his arm.  Enzo blushed at her words, "Thanks Dot."

After Enzo had related the tale, everyone had gone to get ready for the party, which the exception of Matrix and AndrAIa.  A vid-call was made from the Diner and Matrix and AndrAIa could watch the action, while AndrAIa got her bed rest.  The doctor had stated that she could go into labor any micro now and Matrix wanted to be ready.

Dot slid into her favorite booth next to Bob, having just taken the kids home to bed.

"You've got that mischievous look in your eye," Bob smiled at her.  "What are you up to?"

"You really want to know, love?"  Dot smiled, "Watch and learn."

Dot slid from the booth and went over to where Mouse stood at the bar, arguing about sword fighting with Gavin, "Excuse me, Mouse?"

"Yeah, sugah?"

"Would you step outside with me for a moment please?  It's important."

"Okay, sugah," Mouse said, "We'll pick this up later, Gavin."

"It will be my pleasure."

Dot led Mouse outside to the front of the Diner.

"What's up?"

"Well," Dot said, "I wanted to apologize in advance."

"For what?"  Mouse asked.

"This," Dot stepped aside.

Mouse gave her a questioning look, then she heard the sound behind her and turned as Ray Tracer flew in on Surf Baud, scooped her up and carried her off before she could even react.

"Sorry Mouse," Dot said, "But like Enzo and Matrix, it's about time a few things got settled."

***

She was going to delete that Dot! 

Mouse kicked and struggled and cursed but to no avail.  Ray continued to climb higher and higher, until they were well about the rooftops of Mainframe.  Ray finally set her down on Baud's surface.

"Just what in the net do you think you're doing?"  Mouse demanded.

"Don't be too mad at Dot," Ray said by way of reply.  "She cares about us both."

"What do you want, Ray?"

"To ask you one question," Ray said.  "That's all.  If you answer it, I'll put you down and if you never want to talk to me again afterwards – well, I'll guess I'll have to deal with it.  We've been friends along time until recently Mouse, will you give me this one thing?"

Mouse sighed, "Now how can I refuse that?  All right, what's your question?"

"Answer me truthfully and honestly all right?"

"All right."

"Why won't you marry me?"

"I told you why --,"

"No," Ray demanded, "The real reason!"

Mouse sighed again.  Could she dredge up those memories?  She had tried to suppress them for so long.  It had been simple because there had never been a man that she – that she what?  Did she love Ray?  Was an awful aching hurt when someone went away love?

"It – it has to do with my parents."

"Their marriage was  -- difficult?"  Ray said gently.

"On the contrary," Mouse said, "They had a very loving, stable relationship.  My sister and I were very happy."

"You have a sister?"

"_Had_,_" _Mouse said.  "A younger sister.  She and my father were deleted in a shuttle accident."

"Mouse," Ray said, "I'm so sorry."

Mouse looked up at him, pleading with her eyes for him to understand.  "I told you my mother loved him very much.  After he and my sister died – she just kind of wasted away.  Then she deleted to.  I had to spend most of my young adult hours caring for her.  When she died, I had to run away."  Mouse pursed her lips bitterly; "I got shuffled around a lot from place to place, with relatives and strangers.  Finally got fed up and left for the Super Computer."

She didn't know how it had happened but she was in Ray's arms suddenly.  "Do you see now, why I can't marry you?"

"No I don't," Ray said.  "You said your parents had a very loving relationship."

"They did," Mouse said, "And that's my point – I – I love you Ray.  And if anything ever happened to you, the same thing would happen to me.  I'd just delete."

"Look at me, Mouse."

She looked up and Ray removed his visor.  "You know I can never promise you that I'll be safe forever, especially not with the work I do.  But I thought you were the Mouse.  The one who liked to take chances?  So why not take one with me?  Hopefully nothing will ever happen but if it does, you should know how much I love you."

"I do," Mouse said and she kissed him.

"So can I ask you another question?"

"You said one!"

"Please?"

"Oh all right, what?"

"Will you marry me now?"

Mouse crossed her arms and snorted.  "And I suppose you'll never leave me alone until I do."

"Nope," Ray said.

"Hmph," Mouse turned away, "Then I suppose I'll have to.  Although why I'd want a basic --,"

Ray whirled her around, pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly.  Mouse smiled dazedly afterwards.

"I told you I'd make an honest woman out of you."

"Why you --!"  Mouse sputtered, "-- arrogant horse's ASCII!"

Ray burst out laughing.  He pulled Mouse into his arms and guided Baud down.

"I changed my mind!  I'm not gonna marry you!  I'd kiss a null before I married you!"

Ray just continued to laugh.

***

Dot looked up as Mouse burst into the Diner.

"Oh boy," Dot said.

"You're in trouble now," Melissa said. She and Enzo were sitting across from her and Bob.

"Dot!"

"Hey Bob, Enzo, will you come over here for a nano?  Gavin?  Will someone get Matrix on the line?"  Ray said.

Dot made way for Bob to slide from the booth.  "Now Mouse, don't get too 

angry -- ,"

"I am way past angry, sugah," Mouse said.

Dot looked across the room where the men had gathered.  They were all congratulating Ray and patting him on the back.  She turned her attention back to Mouse.

"Don't ever interfere with my life again, understand?" Mouse demanded.

Dot barely heard her, "What's going on over there?"

"Hey Dot!"  Bob strode over, "Ray wants me to perform the wedding ceremony.  He just asked Matrix to be his best man."

Dot turned to Mouse in open-mouthed shock, "Wedding?"

Mouse folded her arms across her chest.  "Yeah."

"Mouse!"  Dot cried, coming to her feet, "You and Ray are getting married?"

"No!"  Mouse said, "He thinks we are."

"Now why would he think that if you're not?"  Dot asked.

"Cause I told him I would.  But I changed my mind!"  Mouse said loudly and obviously for Ray's benefit, "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last search engine in the net!"

"Whatever you say, Bluey," Ray said, "Now who wants to arrange my bachelor party?"

Mouse growled in frustration and stormed out of the Diner.

"Hold that thought," Ray dashed out after her and before Mouse got halfway down the sidewalk, Ray scooped her up on Baud again.  Mouse cursed a blue streak.

"Thunder and lightening," Dot smiled.

PART IV 

_Man, what a party!  _Enzo lay in his bed but he wasn't in the least bit sleepy.  He was too keyed.  He was excited about the party, about his newly forged relationship with Matrix, and about Mouse and Ray's upcoming nuptials.

He got up and tossed his robe over his shoulders made his way quietly out onto the back patio.  It was a warm night and the stars were clear and bright overhead.  Enzo breathed deeply and enjoyed the peace.

Then suddenly, he realized he wasn't alone.  He didn't know how, but he felt a presence watching him from the shadows of the house.  And he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Why don't you come out?"  Enzo said softly.

Raven stepped into the circle of light from the back porch.  "Hello Enzo."

Amazingly enough, Enzo wasn't afraid of him.  "You're taking an awful risk.  What are you doing here?"

"I – wanted to make certain you got home all right."

"But where have you been all this time?"

"Here."

"Here, in Mainframe?"

"Yes," Raven said, "The perfect hiding place."

Enzo looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing, "Now that's what I call major circuits."

Raven chuckled slightly.  Enzo started back in an exaggerated motion, "My User, did I just hear the dark and menacing Raven, laugh?"

He laughed slightly again and ducked his head to hide his smile, "I wanted to say I was sorry about everything.  I heard about how you screwed around Ran DeCrypt."

"Classic, wasn't it?"

"Very.  He got what he deserved."

"Will you ever work for him again?"

"No," Raven said, "But – he and I have unfinished business."

Enzo frowned thoughtfully.  Since Raven didn't seem about to elaborate, Enzo didn't ask.

"I must go before I'm discovered," Raven said and turned.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do now?"

Again, a soft chuckle floated through the air, "Quite possibly, my friend, commit suicide."

***

Hexadecimal watched as Raven entered her museum through the skylight.  She leaned back in her throne and adjusted the mirrors angle, "Now won't this be interesting?"

Raven dropped down to the museum floor.  Hex leaned forward, intrigued.  The motions hadn't gone off.  The security system was Dot's idea.  Hex quite frankly, thought she didn't need it.  No one was basic enough to steal from her and Raven's presence in her museum told her they were useless anyway.

He moved towards her office and began to pick the lock.  Hex's impatience grew and with a wave of her hand, had Raven standing before her, still in his crouched position.

"Well now what do you have here?   A sprite with a deletion wish?"

Raven went down on one knee, "My beautiful --,"

"Quiet!"  Hex made a motion with her hand again and Raven was wrenched from his kneeling position to float before her.  "Now, I think you'd had better give me a good reason why I shouldn't delete you now."

"I'm sorry for deceiving you."  Raven said quickly.

"I'm sure you are, now that you are faced with your imminent demise," Hex said. 

"Hex – if I didn't really care, I wouldn't have risked coming back here to tell you I was sorry.  Knowing you could make me into null bait."

"Yes, I could do that," Hex drew him closer and ran a clawed finger across his chest in circular patterns.  "But there are much more pleasant ways to spend an evening.  For now, my golden one, I am fatigued, so I'll just have to stash you somewhere until I'm ready to deal with you."

Hex waved her hand and a snow globe appeared.  Within it was a tiny cottage in a wooded field.  "Oh, this is one of my better ideas!" The Chaos Virus giggled madly.

*

Raven sighed as he sat before the crackling fire.  He set aside the book he had been reading and took a moment to reflect on his present situation.  

All right, this is what he wanted.  A place to hide.  He had food and shelter and things to occupy his mind.  The little cottage wasn't so bad.  It was comfortable and warm, despite the ever-present snowfall outside.  And as long as he behaved, he would be well cared for.  He was safe.

There were worse places to be, he knew that for certain and as long as he was alive and had a chance to convince a beautiful virus that he truly cared for her, then things weren't so bad.

He looked out the window into the darkness.  It had started to snow again.

***

"Enzo!"

Enzo woke up abruptly, "Hmph, what?  What is it Dot?"

Light flooded around his sister's form standing in his bedroom doorway.  "Get dressed, quick!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Dot said.  "AndrAIa just went into labor."

***

Friends and family gathered in the waiting room, the mood anxious yet jovial.  They had seen a very harried Matrix for only a few micros.  Mike the TV and Lucida Sans were walking around, talking to each family member.

Mike toddled over to Dot, "And here's Dot Matrix, the happy aunt-to-be!  How do feel right this nano Dot?  Happy?  Ecstatic?  Excited?"

Not even Mike could tick Dot off right then, "All three."

Mike turned back to Lucida and her camera, "And there you have it, ladies and gentleman of Mainframe, much excitement in the air tonight as we await the glorious event!"

"Mike," Enzo shook his head and smiled.

Milliseconds passed.  Then suddenly the peace of the hospital was broken by a whoop of joy.  Matrix came barreling into the waiting room, grinning from ear to ear.  _"It's a boy!  I have a son!  It's a boy!"_

Congratulations were traded all around.  Gavin passed out cigars.  Matrix didn't stop grinning all night.  They were allowed to see the baby, but only a few at a time.  Mother and baby needed their rest.  Bob and Dot went in first but a few nanos after they went in, a game cube dropped and Bob and Melissa made a run for it.

So Enzo went in to see his baby nephew.

Matrix sat at AndrAIa's side, watching with awe as his child nursed.  Dot was sitting in a chair across the room.

"Hi Ande," Enzo said gently.

She smiled up at him, "Enzo, would you like to hold your nephew?"

"Oh yes," Enzo said.

He moved closer, and AndrAIa gently handed her newborn son to his father.  Matrix stood and laid the precious bundle in Enzo's arms.  Already, even in that tiny emerald face, Enzo could see the traces of his father's strong jaw.  The baby opened his eyes briefly and Enzo was amazed at their aquamarine color, which matched the soft thatch of aquamarine curls on his head.

"Matrix," Enzo looked up at his brother, "He's perfect."

Matrix placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and grinned, "Thank you."

"So what's this handsome little man's name?"  Enzo asked.

Matrix and AndrAIa exchanged a knowing look, before Matrix turned to Enzo and said, "Enzo Matrix, Junior."

"We'll call him E.J."  AndrAIa said.

"We will?"  Matrix smiled.

"Yes," AndrAIa said in a tone of voice that told him there would be no argument.

Dot walked to stand beside her brothers.

Enzo smiled at Matrix, "Enzo."

"A second chance," Matrix said.

***

The game ended and Bob and Melissa returned.  Enzo was just walking out into the waiting room when they arrived.  When he saw Melissa he thought of the love AndrAIa and Matrix shared and the family they would raise and he hoped to have something like that with Melissa someday.

"Hey," he slid his arms around her and they kissed hello.  "Want to go see the baby now?"

"Of course," Melissa smiled.

He slid his arm around her slim waist and they walked back down the hall.


	29. Epilogue: Seven Hours Into The Past

EPILOGUE 2 Wendy Simpson Wendy Simpson 2 104 2001-10-23T18:01:00Z 2001-10-23T18:01:00Z 38 8271 47146 n/a 392 94 57898 9.2720 

EPILOGUE 2

SEVEN HOURS INTO THE PAST 

PART I 

Bob woke up and Dot was there.

He smiled at her.  He just took awhile to relearn her face, gorgeous even in slumber.  Thanking the User that he was processing to see her.

_The User!_

Memories were fleeting things in his processor.  Wisps of smoke that he simply could not hold on to.  But one thing he knew for certain, _he had finally met the User._

But damn if he could barely remember what – they were like.

Bob raised his hand and breathed a sigh of relief to find it normal.  He was weak, but not so much so that he couldn't turn his head and say, "Dot?"

She came awake abruptly.  "Bob?  Oh my User, _Bob!_

She took his face in her hands and kissed him all over it.  Tears streamed down her face.  Bob held himself very still not wanting her to stop.  His own tears mingled with hers.

"Baby – I thought – you wouldn't believe --,"

"Ssh," Dot said, "Don't talk now love."  And she kissed him deeply and showed him how frightened she had been and Bob knew she wasn't alone in that.  

After a few nanos, something occurred to Bob or actually, a memory returned and he gently held Dot back, "Dot, why didn't you tell me?"

She looked thoroughly puzzled, "Why didn't I tell you what?"

"You know what," or then again, maybe she didn't yet?  "that you were going to have my baby!"

"What?"  Dot said, "Bob – honey – I'm not pregnant."

"But you have to be," Bob said, realizing how basic he sounded. "I – I don't know exactly how I know, but I know."

"Sweetheart," Dot said carefully, "I know I'm not for sure.  First off, I've had an examination --,"

_Now when did she have time to do that?  Bob wondered._

" -- Second, that time of the minute came as scheduled."

"Oh," Bob couldn't hide his disappointment.  But what about that voice?  The one calling him 'daddy'?  Then he realized what the voice had actually said, _"I need you to be born."  Not yet – but a future child.  Dot was looking at him strangely.  He smiled at her.  Knowing she would be the mother of his children gave him strength._

"I just thought – well never mind honey, we'll have time to work on it later."

"Bob!"  Dot blushed.

"So," Bob said, "What I miss?"

"Umm --," Suddenly Dot was visibly uncomfortable, "Quite a bit I'm afraid."

"In just a few seconds?"

Dot looked at him, stricken for a moment, "Sweetheart, I need to tell you something important.  I need for you to remain calm and listen to me."

"You know it's funny," Bob said, "Whenever people tell you to remain calm, it's because they're about to tell you some bad news so you start to panic anyway."

"Bob," Dot said, "What second do you think this is?"

Bob didn't like the sound of that question at all.  "You tell me.  It's been a few days since the battle, right?"

"Bob," Dot said, "You've been unconscious for six cycles."

_"What?"  He couldn't believe it!  __Six whole cycles?  Over a minute of his life gone and he could never get it back again.  "No, no, no!"_

"Bob --,"

"No," Bob crossed his arms.  "Please I need to be alone for awhile."

"Being alone is the last thing you need."  Dot crawled up on the bed beside him.

"Dot, what are you --?"

She kissed him again, over his face, on his mouth and his throat.  Bob tried to hold onto the bitter frustration he was feeling but after a time and as always, Dot's touch melted his core-com.  He started to kiss her back, his arms went around her and he deepened the kiss, pulling her as tightly against him as he could.

"Oh User, I'm so glad to see you again."  He would have turned her over and made love to her at the moment if there hadn't been a knock at the door.  Reluctantly, Dot pulled away.

"Hold that thought," she smiled.  

"You can count on that," Bob said.

***

"Well?"  Bob almost demanded.

Rose Norton disconnected the diagnostic machine, "I give you a clean bill of health, Prime Guardian."

Bob breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Rose, for everything."

"Just don't ever do something like again, okay?"

"Okay," Bob smiled.

"Now I know since Dot is letting everyone know you're well, you're going to have hundreds of visitors soon," Rose said, "So at least try to keep the noise down to a dull roar."

"Yes ma'am."

Rose had been absolutely right.  A few milliseconds later a crowd of people came filing into his room, bearing flowers, plants, candy and other assorted gifts, which covered every available surface.  Matrix and AndrAIa, Mouse and Ray, Peg Walrod and a young boy that was introduced as Rich and Dom and SiRCe, who proceeded to tell Bob that they were engaged, much to Bob's pleasure.  Captain Capacitor and Princess Bulla, Zif, and the ship captain's Irina and Covar followed them in.  

Dot of course, got the place of honor next to his bedside and once again, fussed over and pampered him and Bob loved every nano of it.  He figured Hex would visit in her own time and Phong certainly couldn't leave Mainframe attended by Hack and Slash.  Thoughts of Phong led to other memories, but he would muse on those later.

"Bob!"  Enzo ran in and practically threw himself at the Prime Guardian and Bob embraced him tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you Little Man."

"Bob you wouldn't believe what happened!  Chaos infected me and I fought him off and protected Melissa and she ended up beating him in the end and would you believe Old Man Pearson took care of me and I ended up in the same hospital 

and -- ,"

"Whoa, Little Man," Bob placed two fingers on Enzo's lips.

"I – I missed you Bob."

He embraced the little sprite again,  "I missed you too."

Enzo whispered, "Now are you going to ask Dot to marry you?"

"Yes," Bob replied softly.

"Cool," Enzo said.

"Hi Melissa," Bob smiled at the girl-child virus.

She took two steps towards the bed and kissed Bob on the tip of his nose, "I'm glad you're better Bob."

Bob hugged her, "I'm glad you're all right too.  Thanks for taking care of Enzo.  I knew she's always do that."

Melissa blushed, "You're welcome."

The door came open again and a cheery voice called, "Room for two more?"

"Katiyana!  Mina!"  Bob had never been so happy to see two people.  The Keytool Mistress was using a cane.  There was still evidence of her injuries on her face, but she seemed to be healing well.

"Prime Guardian," Katiyana then did something Bob would have never expected.  She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm so glad your all right," he slid his arms around her shoulders in a gentle embrace.  Then he smiled up at Mina, "And just how are you feeling young lady?"

"Much better, Prime Guardian, sir," Mina said.

"Not let's not be so formal.  This is a day for celebrating.  It's Bob."

"All right," Mina blushed slightly, "Bob."

When everyone was settled, the first thing Bob asked about was the safety of Mainframe and the Super Computer.

"Mouse won the battle for us," Dot nodded at her flamed-haired friend.

"Wasn't too hard, after Quicksilver turned tail and ran," Mouse said, "Most of the people fighting weren't soldiers at all.  Just infected citizens.

"We've spent the past --," Dot broke off.

"It's okay Dot," Bob realized there was nothing he could do about that lost time, so there was no reason to dwell on it.

"All sectors have been secured," Dot said, "Mouse thought it would be all right to go ahead with the rebuilding efforts and continue the ones you started."

Bob nodded.  The door opened and a nurse brought in his lunch tray.  Dot continued to speak as she set it up for him.

"We've taken many prisoners and Matrix and AndrAIa have been questioning them but basically, like Mouse said, they were all just infected citizens and knew nothing about the viral's plans."

"What about the informant?  Did we ever find out who that was?"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"It was Tempus, wasn't it?"  Bob nodded to Katiyana, "He was the one who – hurt you didn't he?"

"Yes," Katiyana said, "That day we were talking on the vid-phone, I was about to ask you if you had authorized his using the portal generator.  One of the portal technicians called me because Tempus had told him you gave him permission to transport someone to Mainframe."

"Chaos," Bob said bitterly.

"We later caught that technician and the people who caused all the trouble at the Operations Center," Mouse chimed in.  "He was the one who told us about Tempus.  Ray and I managed to retrieve the original logs that showed the exact time the portal was used.  The Operations Center Technician had forged copies."

"When Tempus reported into me that he was at Sector 2000 he really wasn't," Katiyana said, "A false report was sent.  He was really at the Hall, transporting the viral.  The technician was in on it, but he panicked and called me.  Tempus then portalled outside my offices, disabled the communication and --," Katiyana shuddered at the unpleasant memories."

"I'm sorry, Katiyana, I should have known --,"

"How could you have?"  Katiyana said.

"He was the one who tried to take me out," Ray spoke for the first time.  "I think someone – perhaps Chaos -- saw me following him and fired that blast.  Tempus knew I had to be out of the way, so he could sneak into the hall and do his dirty business."

"Then he just portalled to the sector he said he was in on the false report," Katiyana said.

"And made it look like he was there all along," Bob said.  Then something else occurred to him, "Katiyana, what about Tracker?"

"Found in a recycle bin," Katiyana said, "He was badly damaged but he is healing, like his Keytool Mistress.  Tempus knew if I couldn't identify him, Tracker could."

"Tempus was a member of the Chosen all along," Matrix said, "He said – even during the Daemon Conflict."

"What?  When I discovered Tempus was alive, he had been hiding with a group of men protecting a small sector.  They all attested to his loyalty.  We – I never was given indication that he was part of the Daemon's army," Bob said.

"I know, that was the problem," Matrix said, "He felt that when you – I mean when we were – well."

"He wanted a piece of the glory and didn't get it?"

"Yeah," Matrix said, obviously relieved that an unpleasant subject had been avoided.  "Every that could have identified him was gone."

"That cast on your arm wouldn't happen to be a product of your fighting him would it?"

Matrix nodded, "He tried to delete Doctor Norton."

"Why?"

Dot said, "One of Rose's technicians was a Chosen member.  She made a general comment about finding a cure for SiRCe."  Dot nodded to the woman who sat next to Dom.

"Apparently, the technician panicked, thinking Rose was going to find the cure for you too," Dot continued, "Rose had said something to the effect of using SiRCe's cure to find one for you.  He called Colonel Tempus."

"So if the technician hadn't panicked, Colonel Tempus would have never tipped his hand?"

"Well yeah," Mouse piped in, "But like I said, Ray and I had already found out Tempus was the informant.  It was Matrix who figured out he'd go after Rose."

"Tempus is in custody?"

Dot sighed, "No Bob."

"What happened?"

"Well sugah, we figure the Chosen got to him.  He's deleted.  While still in his cell."

"Damn," Bob muttered.  He closed his eyes for a moment.  Yet another poor choice on his part.  Bob couldn't believe he had been so blind as not to see – 

"Bob," Dot admonished gently as she laid her hand on his wrist.

"Okay, okay," Bob smiled at her.  No wallowing."

Then something else occurred to the Prime Guardian, "Wait – does that mean that Lynx was also a Chosen member?"

"He claims he isn't," Mouse said, "Tempus released him, saying we had nothing to hold him on.  In essence it was to cast more guilty light on Lynx."

"Where is Lynx now?"

"Well, sugah, you'll probably be seein' him but not anytime soon," Mouse said, "He was talking about brining charges against you and the New Collective."

"I see," Bob said.

"But when he found out the Tempus was working both sides of the fence, he got real spooked.  We really didn't have any proof he was Chosen, so we let him go.  He's still in the city as far as we know."

"I'm not worried about Lynx right now," Bob said, "I'll deal with him when the time comes.  Did we ever find Desdemona?"

Again an uncomfortable silence, "No.  It appears she left the city.  No one has seen or heard from her in two minutes, not even Lynx."  Dot said.

Bob nodded, "Anything else?"

"Actually, we wanted to ask you a few things," Dot said, "But we weren't sure how to approach the subject."

"You mean Quicksilver?"  Bob shuddered at the uncomfortable memory, "Don't worry – he's deleted."

There was a collective sigh of relief.  Bob couldn't help but glance remorsefully at Matrix.  Matrix gave him a reassuring smile, but Bob couldn't help but say, 

"Matrix – I'm --,"

"It's okay Bob," Matrix said, "Really."

"It's not okay," Bob said, "What I did to do --,"

"Bob, you didn't do, anything, remember?"

"Thanks," Bob said.

Matrix blushed slightly.  Bob lifted himself further up in the bed, "This is totally random, knowing I missed this much time."

"Well sugah, I am more than happy to turn the reins of command back over to you," Mouse said.

"Are you sure Mouse?  You did great."

Now it was Mouse who blushed, "Well thanks, sugah, but I'm a fighter not a politician."

"Oh, and I'm not?"

"You know what I mean!"

"So how are our ground and air forces?  How badly was our military depleted?"

Each of Bob's questions was answered but basically, things seemed to be going well.  It took a lot off his processor.  After a while, Rose came in and chased everyone out but Dot, who resumed her position at his bedside.

"You know Dot," Bob said as she was clearing his lunch tray, "You may think I'm random for this but there's something I need to tell you about."

She sat down again, "I won't think you're random."

"You might after this," Bob said, "While I was unconscious – I think – I know – I met the User."

"What?"

"I know this will be uncomfortable for you and I'm sorry," Bob said, "But at anytime after I came here, did I – delete?"

Instantly, he saw the pain in her face, "Almost," she said.  "Rose said we lost you for a few nanos but they revived you."

"I'm sorry to make you remember that," Bob said, and he realized in that split-nano was when he stood before the light and spoke with the User.  He told her what he could remember of the experience.

"One thing I remember especially," Bob said, "Was that there wasn't just one User."

"More than one User?"  Dot said.

"It was like there were hundreds – millions of Users and they're all connected as one somehow," Bob said, "Like through a network.  And all share this same – space I guess or sections of the same space."

"But how is that possible?"  Dot said, "Wouldn't each one fight for dominance?"

"Well – I guess," Bob said, "Maybe there is one dominate force over the Users.  One User that regulates the whole collective knowledge.  Whoa, this is too metaphysical for me."

Dot giggled, "Well obviously something happened to you.  Maybe we'll know someday but for now --,"

And she was kissing him again and Bob wasn't about to do anything to stop her.

***

Late that night, as Bob lay in his bed in the dark and silent room.  He felt her presence as thought she been there all along.

"Hello Hex."

"Hello Bob," he could almost see Hex smiling into the darkness.

"It's good to see you."

"Is it?"

"Yes.  I understand Chaos is deleted?"

"That he is.  My dear baby sister did quiet well, but then again, so did you."

"Thank you."

"So you beat him again, did you?"

"I didn't know I had it in me," Bob smiled.

"Well I did.  You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you had listened to me in the first place."

"You're right of course, Hex, next time I'll know better."

"Good."

He heard her move over to him, and she gently kissed him on the lips, "Good night, Prime Guardian."

"Good night Hex," and he was alone in the room again.

PART II 

"Dot will you come on!"  Mouse called for the nth time, "We don't have all second!"

"All right, all right!"  Dot looked at herself in the mirror again.  She knew she was being silly.  They were just going shopping after all, but she wanted everything to be perfect.  This was the biggest step in her life.  

"All right," Dot stepped out of the bedroom.  They were all in Bob's apartment at the Super Computer.  She rushed out into the living room, "Okay, I'm ready."

Mouse and AndrAIa made a show of checking the time.  Hexadecimal was sitting on the couch next to Melissa.  Dot still couldn't believe the Chaos Virus was there.  After leaving Bob and returning to the Council Hall, Irina had sent a message to Dot concerning the official christening and send-off of the _Libertas and the __Mercurius.  Both ships had been called into battle without any of the traditional ceremonies being performed and Dot had fast learned that Mai was a stickler for protocol__.  Well so was she for that matter._

So when Mai had suggested the celebratory party along with the send-off Dot had thought it was an excellent idea considering how everything had turned out.  So when Bob got out of the hospital at the end of the cycle both ships would make the journey to Mainframe.

Melissa had been invited and had therefore told Hex, who had made a fuss about loving parties and my how long had it been since she had gone shopping and the next thing Dot knew, the virus was going with them.  Dot wasn't about to argue.

"Transport is ready," Mouse said.

"Oh who needs a transport?"  Hex smiled and with a wave of her hand teleported them all into the shopping district.

"I will never get used to that," Mouse said.

"I don't think they will either," Dot nodded at the astonished crowd that had gathered around them.

*

Her arms laden with bags, Dot stopped in front of the store she had been looking for.  They had been shopping for milliseconds, trying on gowns, shoes, and a wide variety of cosmetics.  Much to her surprise, they were all actually enjoying Hex's company, although Mouse had asked, "Where do you think Hex got money from?"

"Do you really want to know?"  Dot replied.

"No," Mouse answered.

The bell jangled as Dot entered the store.  She had hoped she could slip away from the others and make her purchase but a few micros later, Mouse walked in.

"Good idea, sugah," Mouse said, "Jewelry always compliments a good outfit."

"Umm hmm," Dot said, already distracted.

AndrAIa was next, followed by Hex and Melissa.

"Ooh, look at all the pretty baubles!"  Hex said.

A young sales clerk approached her, "How many I help you ma'am?"

"Aren't you a cutie?"  Hex flirted, "What are these?"

"Rubies ma'am," the young man said, "They would be perfect for your lovely skin tone."

"Oh you flatterer, you!"  Hex cried.

Dot could only shake her head.  Either the man was incredibly brave, or he had no idea that Hex was a virus.

"Can I help you?"  A handsome older woman approached Dot from behind the counter.

Dot sighed and glanced back at her friends who were browsing, "I'd like to see those please."

"Oh yes," the woman smiled.  "We are very fortunate to have these.  The war didn't affect this sector as badly as it could have and we managed to preserve some of our finest pieces."

The woman lifted the velvet filled display box onto the counter.  "Our finest in men's wedding bands."

"These are very nice."  Dot looked them.

"Does he know he's getting married yet?"  The woman blushed, "I'm sorry, that was very personal."

"It's all right," Dot smiled.  "No, he doesn't know yet."

"How nice.  I love it when I hear of the woman taking the initiative.  He's one lucky fellow."

"Well thank you," Dot said.  She looked for a while and asked questions and finally chose the rings she wanted.  As the salesperson took the rings away to wrap them, Dot turned away from the counter and found Mouse, AndrAIa, Hex, and Melissa all staring at her with their jaws hanging.

"Oh don't looked so shocked," Dot said, exasperated.

"And just when were you planning on telling us, sugah?"

"After I said 'I do'?"

Mouse burst out laughing and as always it was contagious and soon all the women were laughing as well.  The poor young sales clerk could only stare at them like they had all gone random.

*

When Dot got back to Bob's apartment, there was a message waiting for her.  A very special one that she knew would change everything for Bob.  She had not been sitting idle while Bob had been in the hospital.  There were people she had contacted and things she had done and now her plans as always saw fruition.  Now if she could keep everything from Bob until the right time it would come out perfectly.  She couldn't wait for the end of the cycle.

***

"So, did you get all your shopping done?"  Bob asked as he finished his breakfast.

Dot had to fight to keep a straight face.  "Yes.  I hope the gown I bought is to your liking?"

"I'm sure it is."

"Although your line of credit took a beating."

"My credit line?  Why'd you use mine?"

"Silly, mine is maxed out taking care of Mainframe," Dot moved the tray aside and leaned in close, "I'm sure we can work something out."

"Why Ms. Matrix," Bob said, "Are you coming on to me?"

"Of course," Dot kissed him.

"Surprise!"

"Surprise!"

Bob growled in frustration at the voices.  Dot leaned back and smiled as Hack and Slash entered.

"Bob!"

"Bob!"

"We are glad to see you!"

"Yes we are!"

"Oh yes, and look who we brought!"

Dot and Bob were both surprised as Phong rolled in, "Hello my children."

"Why Phong, what are you doing here?"  Dot said, "Although it's nice to see you."

"I will not stay long," Phong said, as Specks is currently at the helm, I just wanted to see how Bob was faring."

Dot turned to Bob and was about to say something when she noticed the look on his face, "Bob?"

He was staring at Phong with a look of total confusion.  He seemed to be trying to mentally work something out in the way his eyebrow would raise one moment, then his jaw would tighten, and then his eyes would narrow.

"Bob?  What's wrong?"

"Why are looking at me like that, my son?" Phong asked.

"I --," Bob suddenly flung back the sheet and sat up.

"Bob?"  Now Dot was truly worried.

Bob knelt before Phong and embraced him, "Thank you."

"What for, my son?"

Again Bob got the most random look on his face, "You know something?  I'm not really sure why.  I just feel like I owe you."

Dot and Phong exchanged a glance.

"I think we just missed something," Hack said.

"Oh yes," replied Slash, "We definitely missed something."

***

Bob had also managed to get a few things done.

Bob closed the vid-window just as his close friends filed into the room.  He had asked Dot to have everyone visit after dinner, even though he was due to be released in a few seconds.  But he didn't want to wait on this.  

He also asked Dot to call Peg Walrod and ask her to bring Rich with him.  Dot had told him of Rich finding him when he had gotten lost in the Super Computer.  He had thought long and hard on how he would thank the young man and now the perfect solution had come to him.  He also needed to thank Peg for her help and the perfect solution for that had come as well. 

He had just gotten off the vid-phone with Mina who was on her way there now.

When his friends were gathered, much more comfortable now there were more chairs, Bob began.

"First off," Bob said, "I wanted to apologize for anything I may have said or done during my illness – no wait, let me finish --." Bob held up his hand to forestall the inevitable protests, "I know it was because of the illness, unfortunately that still doesn't stop me from feeling guilty for what happened."

"Well it shouldn't," Dot said, "We understand Bob."

"I know," he squeezed her hand.  "Rich?"

Rich, who had been sitting on the floor, hopped up, "Yes, Prime Guardian, sir?"

"I wanted to thank you for what you and your friends did for me," Bob said.  "I've thought long and hard on how to thank you and I hope I've come up with the perfect solution.  If you or any one of your friends would like to join the Guardian Academy just say so and you're automatically in."

Rich's eyes went wide, "You – really?  The Academy?  I can be a Guardian?"

"If you'd like," Bob said.

"Wow!  Totally schway!  You bet I would!  I mean – yes sir!  Thank you, Prime Guardian sir!"

"You're welcome Rich," Bob smiled.

Rich turned to Ray, "Did you hear that Ray?  Isn't it totally cool?  I'm going to be a Guardian!"

"That is the coolest thing in the net, Nipper.  I'm proud of you."  Ray said.

And Rich fairly beamed.  _Looks like Ray has found his own Little Enzo, Bob mused._

"Now Peg," Bob went on, "I'm afraid the news I have for you isn't so good."

"Oh?"  Was all she said, but Bob could hear the wariness behind that single word.

"Yes," Bob said, trying to keep his face impassive, "You see I've decided that I no longer can have you as commander of Sector 1018."

"What?" Peg said.

"Bob!"  Dot said.  "Peg was an invaluable help during the battle."

"So everything I've done meant nothing?" Peg demanded.  "Protecting my sector?  Helping during the fighting?"

It took every ounce of will for him not to bust out laughing.  "I've made my decision."

"You'd better have a damn good reason, _Prime Guardian, sir," Peg demanded, "That's my sector."_

Bob decided he'd better let her off the hook before she deleted him.  "You can't have it both ways, Peg.  You're either a sector commander or a member of the Guardian Council, which will it be?"  Only then, did Bob allow the grin to spread across his face.

Peg turned scarlet.  Rich started laughing and Dot hid a giggle behind a cough.

"Why you --," Peg sputtered, "You – I – that was – oh!  It's a good thing you're already in a hospital bed because I'd put you in traction for that!"

Bob burst out laughing, just as Mina walked in.  The girl was carrying a small square metal box, "Mina, thanks for coming."  Bob turned back to Peg, "So Peg am I to assume by that reaction that your answer to my offer of a Council position is no?"

"Bob, I'm going to deck you one in a nano."

Bob laughed again.  Then he went to sit up as Mina handed him the box.

"What's in the box, love?"  Dot asked.

Bob opened it up and showed it to her.

"Very nice, what's it for?"

"You'll see," Bob said, "Matrix?"

"Yes Bob?"

"Come over here, please."

Puzzled, the renegade left his chair and went to stand next to Bob's bed.  Bob slowly, ponderously got to his feet.

"Bob?"  Dot reached out.

"I'm okay, sweetheart," Bob said.  He stood in front of his young friend.  "I'm sure you've realized that with the – with what happened to Colonel Tempus, the Guardian Collective no longer has a military leader with the experience needed."  

Bob opened the box and showed Matrix what was inside.  It was a silver disc icon pin.  "You have a lot to learn, Matrix, and I'll be training you personally of course but for now, I need someone I know I can trust and depend on and I can't think of a better candidate than you."

"Bob --?"  Hope warred with uncertainty on Matrix's face.

"There are ceremonies that need to be performed to make this an official appointment.  As you can see, I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion."

Matrix chuckled, then quickly sobered.

"So we'll just have to make due for now," Bob said.  "Matrix – Enzo, I want you by my side in the Guardian Collective.  I know this isn't exactly what you hoped for when you were little but I need you to command the military as a Lieutenant Colonel."  

"Lieutenant Colonel?"

"You'll have to earn that gold colonel disc," Bob said, "But I have faith in you."

Dot stood up and Bob could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Enzo Matrix," Bob said, "Do you accept this commission in the military of the New Collective?"

"Bob --," Matrix's voice broke.  "Do you know what this means to me?"

"Yes," Bob said.

Matrix's eyes closed and Bob could see the emotion in his face.  AndrAIa moved to stand beside him.  When Matrix opened his eyes, they were glistening with moisture, "Yes," he said at last, "Yes I accept."

"Congratulations, Sparky." AndrAIa kissed him, "Or should I say Lieutenant Colonel Sparky?"

Matrix actually chuckled again.  

"Congrats mate, no one deserves this more than you," Ray grinned at him.

Matrix returned the grin, "Thanks Ray."

"You got that right, congratulations, sugah."

Dot laid her hand on Bob's arm, "Thank you."  She whispered then she went and embraced her brother and told him how proud she was of him.

In the midst of all the back patting and congratulations, Matrix looked up and caught Bob's eyes.  He mouthed the words, "Thank you, Bob."

PART III 

"Aw – AndrAIa, do I have you wear this monkey-suit?"

"Stop whining, Sparky," AndrAIa came out of the bedroom they had used while staying with Bob.  "You're a Lieutenant Colonel now."

Matrix still wasn't used to that.  Only a few cycles ago he hadn't known what his purpose was in life and now he'd basically been handed Tempus' job written on a silver disc.  How was that for irony?

"Are you very proud of me?"  Matrix said.

AndrAIa approached him with a slow seductive walk.  Her arms slid around his muscular shoulders, "I am very proud of you, Sparky."  Then she kissed him.

*

Bob gave an appreciative whistle as Dot stepped out of the bathroom.

The Command.com struck a pose, "Are you pleased, Prime Guardian?"

"Very," Bob took in the black satin strapless gown that Dot wore.  "Damn you're sexy."

"Thank you," Dot smiled, "And you're looking exceedingly hot tonight."

Bob struck his own pose in his dress uniform, "This thing is hot all right.  Should have just worn a tux."

"Now you're the Prime Guardian, you must set an example," Dot said, "How are you feeling love?"

"Dot, I'm fine, really, never felt better," Bob said.  "Just as long as nothing too stressful happens."

Dot got the strangest look on her face.  Bob had noticed she had been acting random all evening, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."  She smiled, nervously.

"Dot Matrix, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, honey," Dot said, "Let's see if Matrix and AndrAIa are ready."

Bob frowned after her.  _Now what in the motherboard was she up to?_

***

The mini-ballroom of the _Libertas was decorated with all the finery available.  Music and laughter filled the air along with the tantalizing scents of various foods.  Being a transport ship and not a war ship, the __Libertas was especially equipped with certain perks.  It was here that the Mainframers and their friends from the Super Computer gathered to celebrate._

Bob of course, was the guest of honor, even though the Prime Guardian insisted that everyone should be equally proud of his or her accomplishments.  Despite the jovial atmosphere, Bob knew that they still faced many problems.  The Chosen were still out there and the New Collective had suffered a blow at a time when they weren't prepared for it.  It would take a long time to repair the damage but Bob, filled with new confidence, felt he would succeed.

For now, Bob decided, he was just going to have a good time.

With Dot on his arm, Bob entered the ballroom.  Mike the TV was watching the door, although how he managed to sneak to the party, let alone The Super Computer was anybody's guess.  The TV leapt up as the couple stepped across the threshold.

"Presenting the Prime Guardian of the New Collective, Robert Lan and his lovely companion the Command.com of Mainframe, Dot Matrix!"

"Mike!"  Bob and Dot said as one.

Everyone turned to the door and began to applaud.

"Oh dear," Dot blushed.

Bob chuckled, "Hey, enjoy the spotlight."

"I've had enough of the spotlight, thank you very much."

They mingled.  Bob went to get Dot a drink.  When he returned he was pleased to see that Hex had arrived and had brought, as previously arranged, Enzo and Melissa with her.

"There you are Bob!"  Hex raised her hand and Bob figured that was his cue to take it and kiss it, which he did.

"Hex, you look stunning," Bob said.

"Do I now?"  She wore a form-fitting outfit similar to her own with a full cape.  "And you look very handsome in your dress uniform."

"Well thank you," Bob smiled.

"Now where are all the eligible young bachelors?"  Hex rubbed her hands with glee.

"Take your pick Hex," Bob said.

The Chaos virus gave him a toothy grin and melted into the crowd.

Matrix and AndrAIa meandered over.  The game sprite looked stunning in a turquoise off-the shoulder number.  Her aquamarine air was swept up in a loose bun.

"You two look sensational," Dot said.

Matrix kissed Dot on the cheek, "You look gorgeous yourself tonight sis."  Matrix's eyes fell on Enzo, "So you got roped into wearing one of these monkey-suits too, eh?"

"Matrix," Dot said.

"Yeah," Enzo grumbled.

"Enzo!"

"Aw, Dot do I have to wear this?"  Enzo complained of the tuxedo.  "I look like that penguin that's always showing up."

"What penguin?" Dot knelt before him and straightened his collar.

"I look like a dork."

"I think you look very handsome, Enzo," Melissa smiled shyly at him.

"Really?  You think so?"

"Yes."

"Thanks," Enzo ran his hand through his hair, much to Dot's consecration.    "Umm – would you like to dance, Melissa?"

Her face lit up, "Well – yes but – I don't know how."

"Oh that's okay, I'll teach you." 

Enzo held out his hand and Melissa took it and he led her out on the dance floor.

"Now isn't that cute?"  Mouse said as she and Ray joined them.  The red-haired mercenary looked sultry in a form fitting scarlet gown with a plunging neckline and a high split up the skirt.  "Did you teach him that, Dot?"

"Oh yes," Dot smiled as she watched her little brother twirl Melissa around the room.  "You know, he would stand on my feet and we would do the steps together."

AndrAIa suddenly gave a sharp intake of breath.  Everyone turned to stare at her.  She was staring at Matrix, with a look of wide-eyed shock, her mouth open.

"What?"  Matrix said.

Still she didn't speak, but a slow smile spread over her face.

"You okay, sugah?"  Mouse asked.

"AndrAIa what is?"  Matrix asked, his patience obviously growing thin.

"Sparky!"  AndrAIa said incredulously, _"You can dance?"_

Matrix made an embarrassed noise.  His face flushed hotly, basically answering AndrAIa's question.

"Of course he can," Dot confirmed.  "He was the original Enzo."

"Dot!"

Ray burst out laughing.  Matrix growled at him.  Ray shut up.

"Come on, Sparky, let's as they say, 'cut a rug'," AndrAIa had him by the arm and was pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Aw – AndrAIa, don't make me do this!"

"Now didn't I tell you to stop whining, Lieutenant Colonel?"

To everyone's surprise, Matrix danced AndrAIa around with a grace that belied his size and temperament.  Dot watched with a fond smile.

"Excuse me, Dot?"  Mike had come up behind her. "Your special guests are here."

"They are?"  Dot said, "Thanks Mike."

"Special guests?" Bob asked.

"Yes," Dot said.  "I'll be right back, sweetheart."

"But --,"

"Just wait for me here, all right?"  Dot said, "I have a few surprises for you tonight."

"Oh no," Bob said.

"Come on," Mouse said, "Lets take a dip in the punch bowl."

Mouse took both his arm and Ray's and steered them towards the food table.  On the way, they passed Hex, who by all intents and purposes, was making like Scarlette O'Hara at the Twelve Oaks barbecue, surrounded by several mooning young men.

Bob was sipping punch a few nanos later and listening to Ray and Mouse argue about the latest S-14 fighter when he heard Dot say, "Bob?"

Bob turned and froze.  

Dot stood smiling at him.  Beside her was an older couple.  The woman, with a pleasant heart-shaped face, azure skin and large brown eyes, smiled with welcome.  The man was tall and well built; his silver face all hard lines and angles.  His eyes, dark green, were a bit wary.

The woman stepped forward and her smile widened, "Hello Bobby."

"Mom," Bob said.  "Mom!"

Bob ran to the woman and embraced her tightly.  He swung her around and kissed her on the cheek.  They both laughed and cried and Bob couldn't remember when he had been so happy.  Word spread quickly that Bob's parents were present and soon a crowd had gathered.  

Finally, Bob held his mother at arms length, "But how?"

"How do think, Bobby?"

"Bobby?"  Matrix and Ray said together.

Bob gave them a warning look, then he knew of course, how it had happened, "Dot."

"Were you surprised?"  Dot smiled.  

"Oh Dot, thank you."  Bob pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Hello Mouse," his mother smiled at Mouse.

"Hi ma'am," Mouse smiled at her.

"And who is this handsome young man?"

Ray took her hand and kissed it, "Ray Tracer, at your service ma'am."

"Now is this the one you've finally decided to settle down with?"

"Ah – I  -- well --,"

"Here's hoping Mrs. Lan," Ray said.

Bob flinched, although he knew Ray couldn't possibly know the truth.

"Well you keep at it dear, you'll crack through that wall of hers," his mother said, "But it's Mrs. Home."

She turned to Bob and her smile faltered a little, "Aren't you going to say hello to your – to Ian, Bobby?"

Bob turned for the first time to the man who had stood silently by while Bob had made his hellos to his mother.  The mood change was immediate.  Her felt himself tense, and his hands fisted.

Ian Home stepped forward and said stiffly, "Robert."

"Sir," Bob said.

It was suddenly very uncomfortable in their little circle.  The silence was broken by Mrs. Home saying, "When were shocked when Dot contacted us and told us everything that had been going on."

"Were you safe?"  Bob felt it was safer to just speak with his mother, "I'm sorry I couldn't reach you."

"We were fine, Bobby but we had to leave a few places rather quickly.  We were so proud when we received your message saying you were Prime Guardian."

"I'm glad," Bob glanced at his stepfather doubting he was proud.

"And then when Dot called because you were sick, we came back as soon as we could," his mother continued.  "Oh Bobby, I'm so glad you're better."

"Me too," he hugged his mother again.  "Have you met Dot's brothers?"

"Not formally," she said, turning back to Dot.  "I am very interested in getting to know you better, Dot dear."

Now it was Dot who blushed, "Um – all right."

Bob motioned Matrix and Enzo over, "Mom this is Enzo," he placed his hands on Enzo's shoulders."

"Hello young man," his mother smiled at Enzo, "Aren't you handsome."

Enzo flushed scarlet, "Thank you, ma'am.  Um – are you really Bob's mom?"

"Yes I am," she said.

For a moment, Enzo looked up at Bob.  The little sprite's expression was hard to read.  "It's nice to meet you at last."

"And so polite," Mrs. Home shook Enzo's outstretched hand.

"And you're Bob's father?"  Enzo said to Ian Home.

"Um – no young man – I'm his stepfather."

"Well I'm pleased to meet you too," Enzo shook hands with the man.

"And this is well – Enzo," Bob said.  At his mother's puzzled look, Bob said, "It's a long story."

"Hi," Matrix walked forward, "Everyone calls me Matrix."

"Very well, Matrix," Mrs. Home said.

Full introductions were made around the room.  It was a little while before Bob had his mother's attention again and when she was finally with him the first thing she said was, "Bobby, I want you to try and make peace with Ian."

"Mom --,"

"No, listen to me," Mrs. Home tone was firm.  "Ian had wanted to settle your differences for a long time.  He just doesn't know how.  He does care for you Bobby and is as of you as I am."

"Mom, I don't know if I can," Bob said.

"Please," his mother placed a hand on his arm, "He would like to give Dot away at the wedding."

Bob looked at her in complete surprise, "Mom --,"

"You are going to ask Dot to marry you tonight aren't you?"

"Honestly, mom, I could never keep anything from you."

Janet Home opened the tiny beaded purse she carried, "I know you've probably already gotten her a ring but I thought you might want to have this."

She handed him the velvet ring box and Bob took it and opened it slowly, "Oh mom – is this what I think it is?"

"My great-grandmother's engagement ring," his mother closed her hands around his.  "I knew from the very beginning when I first spoke to Dot that she would be a good wife for you.  Take care of her Bobby."

"I will mom," Bob embraced his mother tightly.  "I love you, thank you."

"I love you to, Bobby."

***

"I can't believe it Dot," Matrix said, "Bob's parents!  You're amazing!"

"Why thank you, little brother," Dot said.  "I just hope Bob settles things with his step-father."

"Yeah," Matrix said.

"And speaking of settling things," Dot said, and she nodded towards a table where Enzo and Melissa sat talking.  "I still owe you a talk."

"I know," Matrix said.

"Since this is a party, I'll try not to spoil your evening Matrix," Dot said.  She placed her hand on his muscular forearm, "You realize that what you said to him – about deleting him – was awful."

"Yes," Matrix muttered, his head lowered slightly.

"Matrix, you may not believe this," Dot went on, "But he looks up to you a great deal already.  He sees what he could someday be, the greatest warrior in the net.  He craves your approval and respect.  Find it in your core-com to give it to him."

"Dot – I don't know what I can do," Matrix said, "He already doesn't trust me."

"Then you'll have to earn his trust," now Dot stood in front of him.  "You are both one in the same.  Consider how he feels.  Think of what he's been through.  You both have a lot more in common, than you realize.  I know if you try hard enough you could probably sense what's inside of him."

Matrix looked at his young counterpart for a time.  Dot could see the emotions warring within your bigger brother format.  Finally Matrix spoke, "I really hurt him, didn't I?"

She had to be honest.  "Yes."

"I'll try Dot," Matrix said, "I can't promise miracles."

"Not asking for any," Dot said, "Just go talk to him for a nano."

"Okay."

"Matrix?"

"Yes?"

"Would you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Look after your little brother," Dot said.  "Take care of him.  You're going to need each other."

"I will Dot," Matrix said, "I promise."

***

Matrix approached the table where Enzo and Melissa sat.  Melissa noticed him first and Matrix hesitated.  Then he thought, "Why am I all antsy around a little girl virus?"  _Because she's Hexadecimal's sister that's why._

"Hey you two," Matrix said.

"Hey," Enzo said.

"Hello, Matrix."  Melissa said mildly.

"Melissa, may I speak with Enzo alone for a while?"

Melissa looked at Enzo.

"It's okay," Enzo said.

"I'll get us some more punch," Melissa said.

Matrix took the chair she vacated, turned it around and straddled it, "Some party, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Having a good time?"

"Yeah."

They were silent for a moment.

"Look Kid, there was something I wanted to say to you."

He realized he had Enzo's full attention.  The little sprite stared at him expectedly, "What?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'm going to do my best to make up for everything I've said and done to you," Matrix said, "I know you said you'd never trust me, but I hope I can change that.  I'm going to try my best."

Enzo looked at him, his expression unreadable.  "And?"

"And," Matrix said, "I promise to look after you.  As long as I'm around I won't let anything happen to you.  If you ever need anything, just come to me."

Enzo sighed, "Anything else?"

Matrix frowned thoughtfully.  His reaction puzzled Matrix.  He noticed for the first time that Enzo had his arms wrapped around his torso and his hands were under his armpits.  "Are you all right?"

"No – yeah – I'm fine," Enzo rubbed his hands together, "It's just cold in here, that's all."

"Cold, are you kidding?" Matrix said.  He reached out and grasped Enzo's hand.  "Your hand is like ice."

"Don't," Enzo snatched his hand away and proceeded to move his chair over.

Matrix stared critically at the little sprite.  "Something's wrong with you isn't there?  Something that happens whenever I come around."

"No!" Enzo didn't quite look at him.

"Enzo --," Matrix began but he didn't know what he could say.  It didn't matter because Melissa came back with the cups of punch.

"Enzo?"  She said, uncertain.

"Thanks, you want to dance?"  Enzo asked quickly.

"Well okay," Melissa said.

"Enzo," Matrix said, "Just remember what I said, I meant it okay?"

"Yeah, okay, Matrix."

Matrix watched as they moved back onto the dance floor.  Bob and Dot were right.  This wasn't going to be easy, but he was sure as hell going to give it his best shot.

***

Out on the deck, Bob cautiously approached the Ian Home, where he stood conversing with Captain Capacitor.

"Ah, Bob lad," Gavin said.  "I was just conversing with yer father here.  Looks like he and I have the same interest in sailing."

Bob decided not to correct Gavin about Ian Home's relationship to him, "Gavin, would you excuse us for a moment, please?"

"Aye, of course, lad, I can understand," Gavin started off, "Um – ye haven't by any chance seen Captain Irina have ye?"

"I believe she was called to the bridge," Bob said.

"Thank ye, lad."

Then Bob was alone with his mother's husband.

"So, how have you been?"  Ian asked.

"Well I was near to deletion just a minute ago," Bob flinched at the sarcasm in his voice.  "Sorry."

"So you still dislike me," Ian said.  "I thought you'd be over it by now."

"Over it?  That you married my mother and drove a wedge between us?"  Bob felt the bitterness swell in his core-com.

"Is that what you really think?"  Ian asked.

"No," Bob said, "I thought that when I was a kid, but you never did anything to make me change my mind.  It was like you didn't care, like you had given up on me."

"I didn't know what to do about you," Ian said, "You know I've never had any experience with children."

Bob gave a harsh laugh of derision, "You knew my mother had a son.  How did you think it was going to be?"

"I --," for the first time since Bob had known Ian, the man seemed uncertain, "I just thought things would work themselves out.  I'm sorry I let you down."

The words came as a complete surprise to Bob.  He turned and looked at Ian as though seeing him for the first time.  "You really love my mom, don't you?"

Ian smiled slightly. "You're just figuring that out now?"

Bob chuckled, "Can we start over?"

"Yes."

Bob sighed.  He reached out his hand and Ian shook it.

"I am proud of you," Ian said, "Prime Guardian?  And your mother and I are assuming you're going to marry your sweet Dot?"

"Yes, sir," Bob said.

Ian chuckled, "When I first saw the little one, I thought he was yours."

"Enzo?"  Bob said, "I wish he were."

"Will you give him your name?"

"Well --," Bob hadn't really considered it.  Enzo Lan.  "Well I guess that depends on him and Dot.  If he wants to be called Lan, I'll give him my name."

"Did your mother give you the ring?"

"Yes."

"Well, my boy, then what are you doing wasting time out here?"

***

Dot decided to mingle.  She figured it would give her the courage to do what she had been avoiding for most of the night.  She caught sight of Captain Irina making her way around the room.  There had been some sort of problem on the bridge earlier but apparently, it had been rectified.

"Good evening Dot, are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, thank you, was the problem on the bridge taken care of?"

"Yes, it was a minor problem with navigation," Irina said.  "Apparently --,"

"Err – um – excuse me, me ladies," Gavin walked up, holding his hat in his hands with a deletion grip.  "Captain Irina – would ye – that is --," Gavin broke off, the rim of his hat receiving severe punishment.

Dot looked from Gavin, to Irina, who was blushing imperceptibly, to Gavin again.  She smiled slightly, "You know Gavin, Irina was just about to tell me what went wrong on the bridge.  But you know I just don't have the knowledge about such matters, why don't you two discuss it?  Irina, did you know Gavin does a mean waltz?"

"Um – I – would you care to dance, Irina?"

"It would be my pleasure, sir," Irina said.

Dot watched with a smile as they walked onto the dance floor.  A few nanos later a pair of strong arms slid around her waist and she was pulled against a muscular chest, "Why you match-making little minx you."

"Well why not?"  Dot said, "Everybody deserves somebody."

"You're right about that," Bob said.  "Dot, would you like to go for a walk on deck?  There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Um –," Dot said, "Why don't we mingle some more?" _Damn it all, why was she so scared?_

"Well – I guess – but --,"

"Dot!"  Mouse came striding towards her, "Can I see you for a moment please?"

"Yes," Dot said, "I'll be right back sweetheart."

Mouse practically dragged her out of the ballroom and shoved her into the nearest ladies room.  To Dot's surprise, Hex and AndrAIa were there as well.

"Thanks for the save, Mouse," Dot said.

"Save nothing!"  Mouse said, "We want to know why you haven't asked Bob to marry you yet."

"There hasn't been the right opportunity --,"

"Can the 'I'm waiting for the right moment' act," Mouse said,  "Now go out there and corral that stallion, you hearin' me?"

"Yes Sir, Ma'am," Dot said.

"That was easy enough," AndrAIa mused as Dot walked out.

***

Bob was waiting for her by the door leading out on deck.

"Now, how about that walk, gorgeous?"

"I'm willing handsome," Dot said.  

They walked together, arm and arm.  Neither one spoke.  They just enjoyed the cool night air and that familiarity that made them the perfect couple.  Others were out on deck as well but it seemed that the night was for them alone.  They stopped by the railing and watched as the ships moved silently side by side.

"Do you see that portal?" Bob said after a time, "That's a tropical system where the weather is always mild."  He pointed to another, "And that one is famous for their emerald mines."

He was nervous about something Dot could tell.  Well so was she.  "Bob --?"

"Come here," Bob pulled her close and closed his eyes, "I want to show you something."

After a few nanos, Bob's body was infused with the glow of his power.  Dot gasped as they began to float above the deck.  She realized the ship had come to a stop.  Had Bob arranged that?  She closed her eyes, afraid at first, then Bob said, "Look Dot."

She opened her eyes and gasped her delight.  They were floating several hundred feet above deck now, surround but the majesty of the net.  Hundreds of systems so close she felt she could touch each one.  Portals, of infinite beauty and a myriad of colors and shapes allowed travelers a glimpse of what cultures lie within.

"Dot," Bob's voice was like a gentle caress, "I can't promise to give you all of this.  I only know one thing.  I love you and I'll do my best to make you happy."

"I love you too," Dot said, "Oh Bob – I – I --,"

"What is it sweetheart?" Bob said, "Something's troubling you I know.  You know you can tell me anything.  No matter what it is --,"

"Will you marry me?" 

Bob was duly shocked.  "W – what did you say?"

"You heard me," Dot said, her voice shaking with emotion.  "Will you marry me?"

And to her utter chagrin, Bob started to laugh.

Dot was crushed.  He thought this was funny?  Here she was opening her heart completely to him and – how could he do this?  She thought she had known him but now – 

He seemed to finally notice her anger, "Oh no, honey, please don't take this the wrong way --,"

"And how am I supposed to take it?" Dot demanded, tears falling unbidden down her cheeks, "I asked you to marry me and you laugh?  Robert Lan I've seen you do some basic things, but that was the most heartless --,"

Bob reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a velvet ring case.  He opened it and held it up to her.

It was the most beautiful antique engagement ring Dot had ever seen. She looked into his eyes and saw his undying love for her.  His lips curled in that quirky and familiar half-smile.

"It's my great-great grandmother's," Bob said, "I bought you one of my own, but my mother gave me this.  She thought I might need it tonight."

"Oh," the tears came again, but they were for a different reason. "Oh Bob --,"

Bob held her close, his lips caressed her ear, "Will you marry me, Dot?"

Dot gave a small laugh of delight, "On one condition.  That you marry me?"

"Oh yes," Bob said against her mouth, "Darling, yes."

***

Down on the deck below them.  Bob and Dot had an audience.

Matrix watched them and sighed almost wistfully.  They'd be happy together he knew.  

"Isn't it romantic?"  He heard the smile in AndrAIa's voice.

"Yes, it is," Matrix said, quietly.

For a moment, the two were silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"AndrAIa?"

"Yes, Lover?"

"I promise.  Someday."

"And you always keep your promises?"

"Always."

*

Ray pulled Mouse against his chest, "Now ain't that nice, Bluey?"

"Nicest thing I ever saw," Mouse said.  "They're gonna be good together."

"Like us?"

Mouse turned in his arms and gave him a raised eyebrow look.

"I just mean --," Ray said.

"I know what you mean," Mouse smiled as she leaned back against him again, "And stop calling me Bluey."

*

Enzo smiled up at Dot and Bob and shook his head with a bemused expression, "About time," he said.

"Are you happy about this Enzo?"

"Yes," Enzo said.  "They need each other."

"Yes, I think so to," Melissa said, "I'm happy if you're happy Enzo."

***

PART IV

"Aw Dot, why do I have to go to bed now?"  Enzo said, "I'm not sleepy."  And he was proven wrong when he yawned.  

"It's way past your bedtime," Dot said, as she tucked him in bed in the guest cabin. "It's way past my bedtime.  Tomorrow we can do whatever you want."

"Don't you mean today?"

"Yes," Dot kissed him on the cheek.

"Dot?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"For a nano."

"I just wanted to say, I'm glad you and Bob are getting married," Enzo said, "You know, it was great meeting Bob's parents.  Nana – she said I could call her that – says she's going to spoil me and Sir is pretty cool too.  I like them both and I'm glad Bob and Sir are friends now."

"Me too," Dot said.

"It got me thinking though," Enzo said.

"About what sweetie?"

"Well," Enzo laid back and put his hands behind his head, "There's a lot we don't know about Bob, is there?"

"No," Dot said, "Does that bother you?"

"No," Enzo said, "Well yes, in a way."

"What bothers you Enzo?"  Brother and sister looked towards the door at the sound of Bob's voice.

"Um – Bob – I," Enzo said.

"It's okay, Enzo," Bob walked in and sat down on the bed across from Dot, "Don't ever be afraid to talk to me about anything.  I promise to be totally honest with you."

"Will you tell me everything?"  Enzo asked hopefully.  "Like what happened to you in the web?"

"Yes," Bob looked at Dot and took her hand, "I'll tell you both everything."

"Can I ask you something then?"  Enzo asked.  "It's about Protocol 999."

"Sure," Bob said.

"If you had never met Dot and me and didn't know us, would you have let the Guardian's destroy Mainframe?"

"Enzo," Dot said.

"No, it's all right Dot, I did promise," Bob said.  "No I wouldn't have Enzo.  I never agreed with that protocol.  I never thought it would be used though.  I guess I thought if it ever happened I could stop it someway."  Bob made a noise of derision, "Guess that didn't work out like I thought it would."

"But it worked out in the end," Dot said.  "Of course I think I would have rather avoided many of the situations we were in."

"You and me both," Bob said, "Anything else Little Man?"

"No, that's it for now."

"Okay, we'll talk some more, later," Bob kissed him on the forehead.  "Goodnight, Enzo."

"Good night, Bob."

Dot kissed him as well, "Sweet dreams, sweetie."

"You too – Bob?"

"Yes?"

"Um – about what you asked me earlier – is it okay if I keep Matrix?  I mean, I wouldn't mind being Enzo Lan and all but – well Matrix has always been my name."

"That's fine Enzo, as long as I can think of you as my son."

Enzo's eyes filled with tears, "Okay.  Good night."

Dot closed the door behind them, "Thank you for understanding about his name."

"Baby you can call yourself whatever you want as long as the both of you are in my life forever."

"Yes," Dot said.

***

The party went on for the entire few seconds of the journey.  Dot and Bob were oblivious to it all however.  Finally, the _Libertas _reached the net address of Mainframe.

Bob and Dot walked to the foredeck.  The glow of the portal washed over them softening their features.

"Want a closer look?"  Bob asked.

"Why not?" Dot said and they were floating towards the shimmering orb until they were so close, they could hear the hum of energy.

"Touch it," Bob said.

Tentatively, Dot reached out.  Her fingers tingled from the energy.  When she touched it, waves of liquid light rippled out.  When surface was smooth once again, Dot could see the reflection of her and her one true love, superimposed over the image of Mainframe.

"So Dot," Bob said softly against her ear, "Do you like what you see?"

"The two of us together forever?"  Dot kissed him.

"Um hm," Bob said.

"Yes," Dot smiled.  "Most definitely yes."  


End file.
